Penumbra
by lamiga
Summary: Secuela de "El primer Crepúsculo". Tras la batalla con los neófitos, Alice sólo puede ver la vida humana que les espera a Edward y Bella, pero allá donde mira no hay rastro de los Cullen. Sólo oscuridad, incertidumbre y preguntas sin responder.
1. Penumbra

**1. Penumbra.**

_Tras la batalla con los neófitos de Victoria que los Cullen ganan gracias a los quileutes, Alice empieza a perder el poder de sus visiones. Sólo puede ver la vida humana que les espera a Edward y a Bella, pero los Cullen no aparecen más desde el momento que su futuro se separa al de la pareja cuando se marchan a la Universidad tras su boda. Perdiendo toda su jovialidad, Alice se sumerge en la tristeza intentando averiguar qué causa la penumbra que ensombrece a su don ya que no podrá ayudar a su hermano y a su mejor amiga a afrontar los peligros que seguir en contacto con un mundo mágico supone para ellos._

-Alice, concéntrate otra vez- susurró Jasper mientras seguía acariciándole la espalda- Seguro que no puedes ver nada porque aún estás influenciada por los quileutes, así que inténtalo de nuevo.

Alice volvió a cerrar los ojos y a contener la respiración: podía percibir el olor de la nieve en el jardín, de la madera destrozada del piano que acababan de recoger, la esencia que el abeto había dejado al estar presidiendo el salón durante las fiestas Navideñas, a la comida que Edward no había recogido lo suficientemente rápido la noche anterior porque seguro que tenía _mejores cosas que hacer_ que también llegaban a su olfato, además del perfume que la visita de Victoria había dejado, al esmalte de uñas que estaba usando Rosalie tras su espalda, el crepitar de las llamas o el nácar de las piezas de ajedrez que Emmett movía adelante y atrás por el tablero.

Un repiqueteo se coló en todos los sonidos que sus oídos estaban registrando pero dejó de prestarle atención cuando otro olor se le presentó: la sangre de Bella. La oyó deslizarle por las escaleras arrastrando los pies, la conversación en el cuarto de Edward donde Carlisle le hablaba de los efectos del analgésico que le había inyectado y otro ruido más, ahora proveniente de la cocina donde Esme encendía el horno.

Emmett intercambió con Bella varias bromas que no le hicieron gracia alguna y después apareció Carlisle ofreciéndose a llevarla a casa. El repiqueteo se situó a varios pasos de ella y no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa cuando su mano cálida le tocó el brazo, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

-Hasta mañana, Alice- dijo aún con las mejillas encendidas.

-Te llevaré y te traeré del instituto hasta que Edward se encuentre bien- contestó. Ante sus ojos su amiga desapareció y vio la fachada de la casa de los Swan bajo un cielo plomizo donde Bella descendía las escaleras de la entrada cargando con su mochila- Tienes un abrigo en el perchero que te irá bien- añadió.

-Gracias- contestó Bella.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se evadió del repiqueteo, del olor de su sangre y del resto de las distracciones que sus sentidos le ofrecían. Buscó aquella plaza, donde Edward seguía corriendo en medio de un montón de personas con capas rojas. Parecía asustado y desesperado. Miraba a un lado y a otro buscando a alguien y su gesto sólo se relajó cuando pudo estirar una mano entre la multitud para tirar hacia él de una figura delgada y de cabello largo que se movía con el aire que le estrechó para seguir corriendo.

-Bella está con él- contestó con voz inerte.

-¿De qué huyen?- preguntó Jasper.

Quiso centrarse e indagar más pero la escena se repetía como si se tratara de un bucle. Edward sólo corría y corría, y Bella sólo le seguía. No había un principio ni un fin, así que sólo pudo apretarse las sienes y gruñir de frustración, sobre todo cuando de nuevo todo se volvía a fundir en negro con aquella sombra que precedía a su visión.

-No lo sé- exhaló el aire- No sé si huyen. No _veo_ ningún peligro, porque no _veo_ nada.

-Lo verás, no te preocupes. La respuesta aparecerá del mismo modo que vino la visión.


	2. La espina de un jardín de rosas

**2. La espina de un jardín de rosas.**

Bella había leído en algún sitio que la vida pasaba muy deprisa cuando eres feliz, y no podía estar más de acuerdo: le dejó de importar si acaso llovía en Forks, si granizaba o si se amenazaba un temporal de viento, las cosas que la gente de la pequeña península de Olympic solía preocuparle. porque desde que los Cullen y los quileutes acabaron con Victoria y los neófitos estaba más que segura que su destino no iba a ser morir aplastada por un poste telefónico carcomido que el mal tiempo de la ciudad donde vivía arrancara a su paso.

Además, tener a su milagro personal le hacían resarcirse más en esa afirmación: Recuperado de las heridas de la batalla – o de una gripe como Charlie y en el Instituto habían creído – Edward se incorporó a la vida normal una semana después de las vacaciones Navideñas, así que tenerle a su lado prácticamente todo el día no le hacían sentirse más que afortunada. Con él tampoco podía acabar ese poste telefónico o resbalar con una placa de hielo mientras conducía cada mañana para ir a buscarla a clase o a llevarla después de las mismas. Eso era la felicidad suprema.

Incluso cuando la señora Newton le comunicó que después de la campaña navideña no la iban a necesitar en la tienda – lo que suponía un claro despido – ni siquiera le importó porque eso sólo significaba que así tendría más y más horas a su disposición para pasar con Edward: las lectivas no eran suficientes junto con la del almuerzo, así que como se había convertido en un hábito las excursiones a la Mansión en el intervalo de recuperación, Charlie ni siquiera protestó cuando este periodo se alargó indefinidamente: las tardes que él trabajaba las pasaban allí con los Cullen y las que él no trabajaba debían de conformarse con las incómodas sillas de la cocina para hacer los deberes y estudiar para los exámenes porque él no era nada comprensivo como Carlisle o Esme para dejarles estar a solas en su habitación.

Lo bueno de esto era que el jefe Swan _raramente_ tenía una tarde libre, así que las sillas de la cocina sólo se ocupaban de vuelta de la Mansión de los Cullen cuando Edward la acompañaba y se quedaba a cenar allí ya que Bella seguía sin tener coche.

Al final, ni siquiera estaba tan mal: ¿para qué lo necesitaba? Eso implicaba poder ir con él a todos los lados. Además, ya que las cosas iban tan bien con Charlie – o todo lo bien que podían ir – no convenía tirar de la fina cuerda que era la paciencia del jefe Swan después de venir despotricando una noche de la comisaría sobre el _despilfarro de algunos_ cuando vio a Emmett cruzar el pueblo con su nuevo Jeep. Bella siempre tuvo la sensación que ese mismo día Edward había salido de otro concesionario con otro coche para ella y que guardaba para alguna ocasión más propicia porque nunca más pudo entrar en el garaje de los Cullen.

De todos modos, eso era menudencias y podía soportar cada una de las rarezas de su padre, sobre todo cuando el fin de semana en Florida se había convertido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en… ¡las vacaciones de Pascua al completo! Charlie empezó a rezongar y a atrasar el viaje, sin ver ninguna fecha clara – cuando no era por la gripe de Edward que para él no estaba curada, era por el mal tiempo, cuando no por los exámenes o cuando no porque no tenía otra excusa – hasta que milagrosamente Renee llamó diciéndole que _o dejaba ir a los chicos a verla o se presentaría allí de inmediato y se los llevaría con ella_, y como a Charlie Swan no le gustaba eso de discutir y menos con su exmujer porque sabía que no iba a ganar, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y dejarles escoger fecha. Sólo pudo arrugar el bigote cuando hábilmente el dedo de Bella se posó en el calendario en jueves santo para levantarlo el domingo próximo. Ya habían pasado los finales semestrales, se esperaría que levantara el tiempo, en Florida no haría más que calor y las excusas ya estaban agotadas. Después su última esperanza se esfumó cuando al hablar con el Dr. Cullen él estaba más que dispuesto para firmarle el permiso paterno de Edward para salir del Estado.

¿Y lo mejor de todo? Que Phil tendría entrenamientos de primavera. No es que Bella no quisiera ver al nuevo marido de su madre, pero ya de pasar cuatro días en Jacksonville, qué mejor que a solas con ella y con el Edward que _no relucía al sol_.

Oh, el Edward que no relucía al sol…. ¡Y el Edward que ya no tenía prejuicios contra el contacto de la piel! Normalmente querían ser responsables, estudiosos y hacer los deberes en las tardes que pasaban juntos, pero ¡eso era tan difícil cuando estaban a solas en su habitación! Se disponían y sacaban los libros y los cuadernos, encendían el ordenador e incluso conseguían imprimir los trabajos a tiempo, pero siempre una cosa llevaba a la otra y al final terminaban tumbados sobre la cama en una _sesión non-stop_ de besos y caricias hasta que era la hora de irse para rehacerse la ropa, cepillarse el pelo y mojarse la cara para bajar los coloretes por la excitación.

-Bella…- suspiró él-… deberíamos ponernos a estudiar. Así nunca te aceptarán en Dartmouth.

Bella terminó de recorrer el espacio que había entre el hombro de Edward – donde besaba cuidadosamente las marcas de Carlisle porque el tacto frío de esa zona de su piel le hacía unas cosquillas muy excitantes en sus labios – por el cuello hacia su boca y allí le besó lentamente para acariciarle con la punta de la lengua antes de contestar. Para eso tuvo que levantar la cabeza y apoyarse en un brazo que sin duda estaba mejor en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Edward, pero qué menos que prestarle toda la atención también cuando no estaban besándose.

-Apuesto a que tienes un plan B.

-No si a mí tampoco me aceptan- respondió divertido- Ni siquiera he terminado los deberes de Álgebra ni las lecturas obligatorias de Literatura.

Lo dijo con una voz tan lastimera y con una expresión tan torturada que bien le creyó y estuvo a punto de incorporarse del todo para que saliera de debajo de ella y se sentara a hacer las tareas que tanto le preocupaban, pero justo cuando liberaba parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, Edward se rió y la cogió de la cintura para rodar por la cama quedando encima para darle una docenas de besos sonoros en los labios, rápidos y cortos.

-Sólo un poco de estudio antes de que tengamos que ir a casa de Charlie, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella sólo suspiro y así dejó que Edward se incorporara. Lo hizo de dos tiempos, primero se quitó de encima de ella y después se quedó sentando para pasarse las manos por los cabellos, revueltos de retozar por la cama. Se tuvo que bajar la camiseta, subirse el pantalón por donde peligrosamente se veía el comienzo de la ropa interior y así cruzó hacia el cuarto de baño donde acto seguido sonó el grifo del lavabo.

Dicho así parece que en estas semanas no se habían dedicado a otra cosa que no fuera a _repetir_ la noche de Año Nuevo ahora que no tenían ninguna otra preocupación que los exámenes o las normas de Charlie. Nada más allá lejos de la realidad, porque excepto en los ratos que podían pasar en su habitación en ningún momento estaban más a solas. Lo habían hablado, estaban de acuerdo, ambos querían que fuera pronto, pero vivir con seis vampiros con súper poderes olfativos/auditivos no ayudaba nada sobre todo cuando uno de ellos era Emmett, el grandullón hermano de Edward, con aquel sentido del humor tan subido de tono.

Además, Charlie nunca más salió a pescar los domingos, ¿te lo puedes creer? Completamente cierto. Ahora se dedicaba a invitar a sus amigos a ver los partidos de los Mariners en casa. Y nunca bajaban de menos de tres hombres bebiendo cerveza y comiendo grasientas patatas fritas.

Era un complot, Bella estaba segura.

-Dijiste que ya no era necesario más autodominio- se quejó Bella elevando el tono para que le pudiera oír desde el cuarto de baño quedando sentada en la cama- Y estamos peor que antes. Porque antes no sabía lo que era, no podía echarlo de menos y ahora sí- dijo con un mohín.

Edward se asomó con la toalla en la mano secándose aún la cara, pero no lo había conseguido refrescándose y allí seguían las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Bella? Todos están abajo.

-¿Nunca salen de caza ya, o que?- añadió recostándose de golpe- Tú salías más de caza cuando eras vampiro que ellos. Te ibas incluso dos días seguidos.

Edward ahora se rió, tiró la toalla hacia dentro del cuarto y volvió sobre sus pasos para entornarse hacia ella y besarla sonoramente de nuevo en los labios. Después le pasó un mechón despeinado tras la oreja y le acarició la nariz con la suya, fría por el contacto del agua, pero aún sonrosada como el resto de su piel.

-Buena idea: me pasaré lo más cerca posible de ellos para que estén sedientos y nosotros aprovecharemos para terminar nuestras sesiones de besos con otro encuentro sexual prematrimonial.

Bella le dio un golpecito en el hombro intentando parecer molesta que Edward encajó para ir riéndose hacia el escritorio donde se sentó delante de los libros abiertos. Ya no quedaba más que tomárselo con sentido del humor, con el sentido del humor que tenía él. Estaba ante un Edward completamente nuevo, y no porque ya no brillara al sol o porque tuviera los ojos verdes. Estaba de un humor excelente, siempre bromeaba, sonreía constantemente y lo de que ya no tuviera prejuicios al contacto con la piel lo hacían nada más que mejor. Cuando Bella le preguntaba a qué se debía su constante felicidad siempre le respondía lo mismo: _a que estamos juntos y nadie nos va a separar_. Y podía vivir con esa contestación.

Le observó unos instantes, miró sus libros abiertos al lado, pero como los deberes de Álgebra podían esperar a que llegase a casa como las lecturas de Literatura, se volvió a recostar en la cama para incluso acurrucarse en los cojines que olían tremendamente bien a esa esencia tan humana de Edward que impregnaba toda la habitación, definitivamente su sitio favorito del mundo.

-¿Y en el coche?

-¿Qué coche?- se volvió haciendo la silla girar.

-Tu… coche, porque yo no tengo- sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior- Ya sabes…- inspiró decidida como si lo que fuera a decir no le hiciera ponerse roja de golpe-… podemos ir a algún sitio apartado y…- carraspeó- estar un rato _a solas_.

Edward meneó la cabeza como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo y negando se giró de nuevo hacia el escritorio.

-No vamos a tener sexo en un coche, Bella- respondió de espaldas.

-¿Por qué?- se quejó incluso quedando de rodillas para impulsarse con las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo- Todo el mundo lo hace, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Quizás eso, que todo el mundo lo hace- giró la silla para encararla otra vez- Y no voy a conducir hacia algún sitio del bosque donde vete tú a saber qué nos pueda acechar para poder terminar lo que aquí no podemos. Esperaremos hasta que sea necesario.

-Esperar, esperar… ¡siempre se trata de esperar!- exclamó teatral, batiéndose en su pataleta- Me lo prometiste.

-Ya sé lo que te lo prometí, y lo cumpliré, en serio. Sólo que no va a pasar en un coche. Te respeto demasiado para eso.

Bella gimió de frustración, se revolvió en la cama e incluso le tiró uno de los cojines:

-¡Pues ahora mismo preferiría que me respetases menos y actuases más!

Encajando el golpe del cojín que rebotó en la pantalla del ordenador e incluso hizo caerse un bote de lápices, Edward lo devolvió como si nada a la cama y caminó hacia Bella para sentarse a su lado. Le cogió los brazos para que dejara de patalear y aunque durante unos segundos se resistió, dejó que tirara de ella para sentarla en su regazo. Lo hizo y así le abrazó para sumergirse en su cuello.

Sabía que parte venía después porque cada día casi se repetía la misma historia: Bella se disculparía por haber sido tan infantil, él diría algo como _la paciencia es una virtud, que ocurría pronto y que esto no iba a ser peor que antes cuando además de luchar contra sus hormonas impacientes tenían que estar bajo vigilancia por la presencia de vampiros vengativos en los alrededores_ cuando ella no lo creía, pero esta vez le rompió los esquemas al preguntar:

-¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿_Aún_?- repitió Bella mirándole.

-Sí, aún. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo cuando nos graduemos, ir a vivir a Nueva Inglaterra y matricularnos en Dartmouth en otoño?

-Cla…ro que quiero- iba a añadir que "_no es que la idea me vuelva loca_", pero tampoco se trataba de algo que le disgustara.

Los planes de boda no es que hubieran avanzado mucho, por no decir nada. Todos los Cullen lo sabían – además de Jacob – pero de aquella Mansión tampoco había trascendido. Quería alargar dar la noticia a Charlie lo máximo – había decidido mentalmente que con unos dos meses antes le sería suficiente -, haciéndolo coincidir con la carta de aceptación de Dartmouth a ser posible y el anillo seguía en su caja de terciopelo exhibido siempre sobre la mesilla de Edward, pero era una realidad tan palpable que ocurriría – y el 20 de junio para ser más exactos - que ni siquiera lo dudaba.

-Entonces- contestó él- No lo hagas más difícil, porque para mí también lo es. Cuando en unos meses vivamos juntos y tengamos toda una casa para nosotros solos, seguro que ni siquiera nos acordaremos de esta conversación.

Contestaría un "_permíteme que lo ponga en duda_" porque de por seguro aquellos calentones tan tontos que se pillaban sin desembocar en ningún sitio le traerían riesgos a largo plazo, pero como después la estrechó como sólo él sabía, tratándola como si fuese la cosa más delicada y valiosa del mundo para besarla suavemente en los labios, se lo tragó. Más al verle la cara, ensombrecida con el ceño fruncido y al pedirle que recogiera sus cosas para llevarla a casa, porque también sabía lo que venía después.

Esa era la única rosa con espinas en su jardín de felicidad: toparse con las perfectas caras de los Cullen cuando salían de su nube de ensimismamiento para enfrentarse a la realidad que no era más que en unos meses tendrían que separarse. Y ese era el único momento en el que Edward no sonreía, ni estaba de buen humor, ni se reía: cuando algo le recordara que tras ese sueño suyo y como principio amargo de su futuro, tendría que despedirse de su familia. Entonces se entristecía, su gesto caía y podía pasarse bastante rato sin separar los labios.

Bella normalmente optaba por no decir nada, cogerle de la mano y besarle en el hombro a la vez que caminaban, como ahora.

Todos los Cullen – excepto Carlisle – estaban en el salón, como si una familia normal y corriente – y no una familia de vampiros – esperaran al padre para sentarse a cenar. Cosa que allí, excepto Edward, nadie hacía. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en la mesa haciendo un castillo con naipes, moviendo sus manos rápidamente con velocidad de vampiro poniendo una carta tras otra; Esme dibujaba bocetos en un cuaderno en el sillón individual, y Alice estaba recostada en el sofá en posición fetal con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Jasper que miraba la tele como si realmente le interesaran las noticias que emitían.

Y esa sí que era la espina más grande y dolorosa.

Desde el día de la batalla en el bosque, más exactamente desde que le había pedido que mirara en su futuro, Alice había dejado de ser la hermana favorita de Edward, jovial, con su arrolladora hiperactividad, sus muecas, sus saltitos y sus revoloteos. De repente, dejó de perseguirles obligándoles a ponerse tal cosa u otra, no martirizó a Bella sobre su peinado y ni siquiera cuando entró en casa hoy dijo nada sobre la elección de la camisa de franela que llevaba, más típica de un leñador que de una chica. Dejó incluso de acudir al instituto cuando Edward se recuperó de las heridas, porque según ella ya se matricularía en otro allá donde se mudaran, pero a Bella no le sonó nada convincente si no una excusa más para estar recluida. Normalmente se tumbaba en alguna parte de la casa o estaba en trance y excepto la compañía de Jasper no toleraba la de nadie más, menos la de ellos ya que sus ojos raramente estaban dorados y más asiduamente negros.

Bella estaba preocupada hasta la enfermedad, diciéndole a Edward que la echaba de menos y quería que hablasen, pero él zanjó el tema diciendo que los vampiros pasaban por épocas así, como él había tenido donde no quería interactuar con nadie y que en menos que se podía imaginar volvería a ser la de siempre, pero lo decía tan poco convencido que sabía que ella la echaba tanto de menos como él, aunque antes se quejara que se le quedaba mirando mientras dormía o que saltaba sobre la cama cambiando la temperatura de la habitación.

-¿Ya habéis terminado los deberes?- preguntó Esme con una sonrisa en cuanto llegaron a la mitad de la escalera poniéndose en pie.

-Sí, los deberes- replicó Emmett sin cesar su actividad- ¿Cuánta frustración sexual puede aguantar un cuerpo humano, hermanito? Ya te está cambiando el olor de la sangre- añadió en una carcajada

-Emmett- murmuró Esme- ¿En qué habíamos quedado?- le advirtió reprochante.

-En no hablar sobre el olor de la sangre de Edward- contestó con sorna- Porque de sus prácticas sexuales con Bella es imposible porque nunca parecen encontrar el momento.

-¡Emmett!- volvió a reprochar la vampira.

Levantó las manos en gesto de rendición, les sonrió a ambos con un gesto pícaro y se volvió a centrar en su castillo de naipes. Edward como siempre le ignoró, lo mismo que Rosalie que no levantó siquiera la mirada, para seguir caminando hasta Esme.

-Cenaremos en casa de Bella- le anunció a su madre adoptiva.

-Conduce con cuidado- añadió en una sonrisa- No llegues muy tarde, mañana hay clase.

Le susurró algo como "_no te preocupes_" mientras le besaba en la mejilla y después Esme pasó a desearle buenas noches a Bella con uno de sus fríos abrazos. Así le dijo que saludara a su padre y que recordara pedirle permiso para cenar en la Mansión el viernes, como si realmente ocurriera una cena familiar con los Cullen ese día.

Pero Bella no pudo apartar la vista de la figura menuda de su amiga.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y excepto porque Jasper le acariciaba sus alocados cabellos morenos despeinados, en ese sofá no había movimiento más. Él no pestañeaba y ni siquiera fingían el respirar, como cuando estaban entre otros humanos. Alice parecía más pálida que de costumbre, más pequeña y más delgada y Bella hasta juraría que el vestido que llevaba puesto ya se lo había visto hasta en otra ocasión.

Literalmente, le partía el corazón.

Soltó la mano que entrelazaba con Edward y se agachó a su lado para tocarle la mejilla, fría y dura como el mármol, para susurrar:

-¿Alice?

La vampira tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos, unos segundos donde Esme dijo algo a velocidad de vampiro y Edward le contestaba que sería mejor que no la tocase, cogiéndole a su vez con la otra mano. Sólo le miró pintando una expresión de "_Alice no me hará daño por muy negros que tenga los ojos del mismo modo que tú no me lo hiciste_", así que dejó que insistiera:

-¿Alice?

Como si estuviera despertando de un sueño la miró a través de sus pestañas para después contestar con voz ausente:

-Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Ya hemos acabado los deberes y vamos a casa de Charlie a cenar. ¿Quieres venir?

Miró a Edward desorientada y después a Bella, de nuevo.

-No, Charlie me haría comer y no estoy de buen humor- sonrió con poca gana- Pero diviértete.

-Claro.

Suspiró para incorporarse y tomó la mano de Edward que le tendía, para volver a mirar a Alice: estaba de nuevo inerte con los ojos cerrados. Como no lo aguantó otra vez, se soltó y volvió a agacharse a su altura. Quería a Alice de nuevo, quería a su amiga íntima y la quería ya. ¿Con quien iba a hablar si no con ella? Era su nexo mayor con los Cullen, quien le explicaba las cosas sin las bromas de Emmett y quien no la miraba condescendientemente. Así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió para captar su atención fue:

-Ya sé que me dijiste que no tenía que hacer nada y que tú te ocuparías de todo, pero a lo mejor te apetecía…- bajó el tono- que fuésemos a Port Angeles a mirar vestidos para la dama de honor. Me gustaría que hiciésemos eso juntas.

Alice volvió a abrir los ojos en su ensoñación y en un pestañeo apareció sentada – en vez de tumbada – pero sin ninguna energía más:

-No me pondría nada que vendieran en Port Angeles- contestó- Ni tú tampoco te lo pondrás. De todos modos, mi vestido ya está encargado y llegará en unas semanas con el tuyo. No te preocupes, no es de un diseñador importante.

-Será…- titubeó- precioso, estoy segura. ¿Me avisarás cuando lo tengas? Para probármelo y…

-Claro- otro pestañeo y volvió a su posición original- No te preocupes- cerró los ojos de nuevo- Ahora vete por ahí con Edward _a jugar_. Estoy cansada.

Y sintiéndose peor que antes, quemando el único cartucho que tenía para revivir a la antigua Alice, devastada volvió a tomar la mano de Edward y emprendieron el camino el hall de la Mansión.

-Se le pasará- repitió como cada vez.

-Eso ya lo has dicho- replicó Bella.

Cuando dejó de escuchar el repiqueteo de los corazones de Edward y Bella y el olor de su sangre que cada vez le quemaba más y más en la garganta, se levantó del sofá con movimientos de vampiro y se asomó en los ventanales del hall. Aún podía oír el coche, oler la gasolina quemada y ver las luces perderse por el camino del bosque, pero se volvió hacia Jasper que la observaba.

-¿Has _visto_ algo nuevo?

Se concentró en su hermano bloqueando el primer recuerdo que sus sentidos le traían que no era más que la esencia de su sangre y dejó de prestar atención al ruido del motor del coche o a la gasolina quemada para _verle_ aparcar delante de la residencia de los Swan, abrirle la puerta a Bella educadamente y caminar hacia la casa. Charlie Swan les recibía y hablaban unos segundos antes de que un repartidor de pizza apareciera. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Edward caminar sobre sus pasos para regresar a casa.

-No, pero ya no confío en mis visiones. Sígueles. Yo estoy demasiado sedienta.

-Mañana saldremos a cazar. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Estás poniendo a Edward y a Bella en peligro innecesariamente.

-No quiero abandonar la casa mientras ellos estén aquí. ¿Y si esa sombra de mi visión es algo que quiere atacarles? Tiene que ver con nosotros porque no está cuando miro en su futuro. No me alejaré de ambos hasta que lo descubra.

-Espero que sea pronto- respondió Jasper- No me gustaría dejar de ser el más débil porque tú les hayas atacado.

-Eso no va a pasar jamás- intervino Esme. Llegó hasta ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros- Todos estaremos ahí para ayudarte.


	3. Rutinas humanas

**3. Rutinas humanas.**

Edward abrió los ojos, se los frotó y en un bostezo, miró su despertador para comprobar que eran casi las nueve.

Esta era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ser humano: la rutina. Por semana siempre se levantaba a la misma hora para ir al instituto, procuraba acostarse unas ocho horas antes para estar totalmente descansado y los ojos se le abrían automáticamente los fines de semana cuando ya no tenía más sueño. Había descubierto que era lo que los humanos llamaban un "_madrugador_" y que además le gustaba mucho aprovechar los fines de semana para hacer cosas que diariamente no podía.

Los sábados, por ejemplo: Era el día de colada y de limpieza exhaustiva de habitación. Esme le hacía hasta levantar la alfombra para barrer debajo, limpiar todo el cuarto de baño con lejía y pasar el plumero por cada rincón de la estantería. Y si holgazaneaba, ella se daría cuenta porque con una simple inspiración con su nariz de vampiro sabía donde quedaba una mota de polvo.

Por la tardes solía pasarlas con Bella. Como por semana tampoco tenían mucho tiempo y otros deberes, iba a su casa para terminar las tareas y así cenar con ellos. Normalmente pizza o cualquier cosa que algún repartidor pudiera traer, porque tampoco iba a hacer que Bella cocinara, cosa que su padre no hacía. Los sábados por la tarde el jefe Swan libraba así que no les quedaba más remedio que estudiar bajo la supervisión de su mirada y su bigote arrugado, porque sería un sueño que él fuese tan permisivo como su familia y dejarles solos en una habitación. Para estudiar. En su imaginación – y eso que normalmente se le desbocaba – no podía ni soñar hacer _otra cosa_ más con el jefe de Policía de Forks a escasos metros.

Al principio habían dejado los deberes pendientes para el domingo para dedicarse el sábado a hacer lo que los humanos llamaban _cosas de pareja_, como ir al cine, a pasear, al teatro o a cualquier exposición, pero como los domingos magistralmente la casa de los Swan se llenaba con los ruidosos amigos de Charlie, decidieron cambiar el plan. Cada uno de esos hombres provenía – o había provenido – de la tribu de los quileutes y aunque las cosas estaban mucho mejor – gracias, quién lo diría, a Jacob Black – para ellos siempre sería _un Cullen_ y eran muchos años de odio mutuo para olvidarlo a la misma velocidad que le latía el corazón cuando los tenía en la habitación contigua vociferando a la televisión.

Lo bueno de esto es que había descubierto que no podía leerles la mente, así que quizás se tratara de algo de la mutación que se activaba en los jóvenes de la reserva. Mejor, porque seguro que no pensaban nada bueno de que un _exsanguijuela_ pasara tanto tiempo en casa del jefe Swan porque _pretendía_ a su hija, una hija que nunca perdía la sonrisa por mucho que ensuciaran la alfombra con sus patatas grasientas, por muchas latas de cerveza arrugadas que dejaran por todas partes o por muy alto que hablaran mientras ella intentaba estudiar. Como si no fuera suficiente con tratar con su padre en las cenas que compartían por semana cuando regresaban de la Mansión en las que, aunque se comportaba notablemente mejor – comparando con la cena de Navidad, por ejemplo – nunca faltaban los comentarios a media voz, las murmuraciones, las malas caras y las contestaciones sarcásticas que Bella no paraba de reprocharle educadamente, como para hacerlo con todos aquellos hombres a los que claramente les disgustaba tanto como ellos le disgustaban a él.

En esas ocasiones, Edward pensaba que cómo un hombre tan tosco como Charlie Swan y una mujer tan errática como Renee pudieron tener una hija tan maravillosamente excepcional como era Bella.

Ahí daba gracias porque nadie pudiera leerle la mente.

Bueno, había en otros momentos más concretos. Y normalmente en esos momentos estaba con Bella, y no necesariamente solos.

Cuando la veía por la mañana y le daba un beso de buenos días al ir a recogerla para ir al instituto, entrando en su coche con aquel olor tan embriagador suyo a fresa con el pelo ondulantemente limpio que se le movía a cada paso. Cuando podían pasarse notitas en el transcurso de la clases y sonreía pícara evitando que el profesor les pillara. A la hora de la comida, al compartir mesa con sus _otros_ amigos, aunque separados de ellos por una línea divisoria imaginaria ya que normalmente sus sillas estaban muy pegadas y apenas se separaban lo necesario para comer. Cuando caminaban de la mano al coche para volver a casa y escuchaban música en silencio sin necesidad de decir más. Cuando estaban a solas en su habitación y siempre había una excusa para tumbarse en la cama a besarse…

En todas y en cada una de esas ocasiones sólo había _algo_ en su mente. Un _recuerdo_ para ser exactos. Y ese era el de la noche de Año Nuevo. Y le hacían sentirse como un enfermo. Un _exvampiro_ enfermo y obsesionado con volver a tener sexo con su novia a la que proclamaba respetar y con la que había querido reservarse hasta el matrimonio.

Además, que Bella estuviera tan obsesionada con el tema como él, no lo hacía más fácil. Pensar coherentemente cuando estaba encima o debajo de ella era la cosa más difícil que había hecho en 90 años con instintos asesinos e intentar dialogar cuando le decía que lo mejor era _esperar_ mientras le ponía aquellos pucheros le hacía partírsele el corazón a la par de que volvieran las ganas de arrancarle la ropa.

Pero… ¿qué otra cosa hacer? Milagrosamente su familia siempre estaba al otro lado de la puerta. No literalmente, porque tampoco les hacía falta y él sabía perfectamente que oían u olían todo lo que ellos decían o hacían desde la parte de la casa en la que se encontraran. Empezaron a hacer excursiones nocturnas de caza y en grupos de dos o de tres para no dejarle nunca solo y siempre estaban allí cuando volvía del instituto o de casa de Bella por la noche. Tampoco se atrevió a preguntar por qué, pero siempre se imaginó que se debía al hecho de que Victoria se colara en casa cuando les creían seguros en la Mansión.

Luego estaba el caso de Alice: dejó de ir al instituto cuando él se recupero, dejó de querer pasar tiempo con Bella y dejó incluso de alimentarse asiduamente. Los humanos dirían que estaba _deprimida_, pero los vampiros no se deprimían, no como las personas. Le pasaba algo y era algo que tenía que ver con ellos, estaba seguro, tan seguro como que dejó de asistir a clase para seguirles y observarles desde algún punto estratégico, lo mismo que cuando estaba con Bella en su casa o cuando salían al pueblo o a Port Angeles. Pero nunca más le quiso hablar, ni vestir, ni peinar, ni afeitar, ni se coló en su habitación para verle dormir, ni le torturaba con conversaciones que no quería tener con nadie que no fuera Bella, ni…

La echaba tanto de menos que le daban ganas de llorar. Pero tampoco dijo nada.

Se levantó de la cama, subió las persianas para comprobar que era un nuevo día gris en Forks y miró un rato fuera. Las nubes se cernían alrededor de las copas de los árboles más altos así que probablemente llovería, para variar. Otra cosa rutinaria. Revolviéndose los cabellos y bostezando se dio la vuelta, observó unos segundos el anillo en su caja de terciopelo encima de la mesilla y después de acariciarlo, como cada día, salió de su habitación al proteste conjunto de sus tripas hambrientas.

Arrastró los pies por el pasillo – perfectamente limpio, con las alfombras perfectamente colocadas – guiándose por la luz que entraba por los ventanales y empezó a bajar la escalera. En el primer descansillo le extrañó que Emmett no le saludara, bromeara sobre el olor de su sangre a primera hora de la mañana, o quisiera que le explicara el significado de tener _sueños eróticos_ al haberlo leído en una revista y si él los había experimentando para mortificarle, pero allí excepto el mobiliario normal – incluyendo un nuevo piano que apareció por arte de magia al día siguiente que Victoria lo destrozara – no había nadie.

Cruzó hacia la cocina, y en movimientos rápidos de vampiro que exprimía naranjas, encontró a Esme como cada mañana:

-Buenos días, hijo, ¿has dormido bien?

Se plató delante de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le dio el acostumbrado abrazo frío que atravesó la tela de su pijama con su habitual beso en la mejilla que le correspondió.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde está Emmett y ese cojín con forma de Alice que acampa en el sofá por semanas?

-Han salido de caza.

Una voz profunda vino desde el otro lado de la cocina, donde como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Carlisle estaba sentado a la mesa – perfectamente puesta para que el único humano de la casa desayunara – leyendo el periódico.

-¿Todos?- preguntó Edward extrañado.

-Sí- añadió Carlisle bajando la vista del periódico para enfocarle con sus pupilas doradas- Y nosotros iremos esta noche en cuanto regresen. ¿Está bien? Tenías planes con Bella, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí, claro. Iremos a Port Angeles a ver una película. En casa de los Swan hoy hay retrasmisión de los Mariners- añadió en un suspiro.

-Un plan perfecto- le sonrió Esme acariciándole la espalda- En mi época también era muy habitual llevar a una chica al cine en una cita. ¿Será una película romántica?

La verdad es que la película importaba poco, o al menos eso había pasado en las otras tres ocasiones que habían ido al cine, porque se juntaban varias cosas que era una mala combinación para ellos: a saber una sala con poca gente, asientos pegados y oscuridad. En menos que se terminaran los créditos de comienzo, Bella ya no estaba simplemente recostada en su hombro como cuando se acomodaron en su asiento, sino con las piernas sobre él, se besaban de una manera poco casta para un sitio público y él empezaba a maldecir por no tener la fuerza suficiente para arrancar de cuajo el reposabrazos que se interponía entre ambos.

-No…- meneó la cabeza-… no lo sé.

Contó hasta tres para notar sus mejillas encendidas y dio gracias porque ni Esme ni Carlisle bromearan sobre ello. Ella le volvió a dar otro beso – que ayudó a que se dispersara la sangre de la zona – y le invitó a sentarse a la mesa para servirle inmediatamente. Y al otro lado del mantel con Carlisle centrado de nuevo en el periódico, le hacía sentirse de lo más humano.

Había visto miles de escenas en mentes ajenas de cosas así: de desayunos, comidas y cenas en familia, y bien sabía que ambos, Esme y Carlisle, se esforzaban de lo lindo en dárselas. Era estupendo que aunque llegara de una guardia en el hospital de 48 horas él no tuviera que irse a descansar o que Esme aunque tuviera trabajo le diera tiempo a prepararle un almuerzo de cinco platos diferentes y aún así le abrazara cada mañana y cada noche con todo el amor del mundo.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia – exceptuando a Rosalie, por supuesto – se esforzaban por darle toda la normalidad humana posible, pero sin duda Esme y Carlisle eran los que más empeño ponían. Además, sentirse extrañamente apegado a ellos y necesariamente dependiente – a un grado muy diferente al que tenía cuando era vampiro – no hacía más que ayudar a la situación y a agradecer el trabajo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy, hijo?

¿No lo habían contado? Los sábados limpieza y los domingos pasar tiempo con Carlisle. Cuando era vampiro también se reservaban algún momento para hablar a solas, pero desde que era humano eso tenía una fecha y un momento. Entre las últimas actividades estaba haber viajado a Seattle para comprar el coche de Bella que aún no había podido entregarle por culpa de las innecesarias cabezonerías de Charlie Swan, una excursión al servicio de urgencias para que se fuera familiarizando con la sangre y los gritos o simplemente una charla en su despacho.

Ahí sí que daba gracias que su padre de 600 años no fuera tan rudo como Charlie Swan e hiciera más cosas que vitorear un estúpido partido retransmitido por televisión.

-Había pensando en pasar algún tiempo en la biblioteca. La mente se me ha comprimido tanto que hay pasajes de libros que leí siendo vampiro que no recuerdo. Y me gustaría repasarlos y discutirlos contigo.

-Suena excepcional- sonrió- Acaba tu desayuno entonces o tu madre se enfadará conmigo por distraerte.

* * *

-¿Bells?- vociferó Charlie Swan desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Estoy en el cuarto de baño, papá!- exclamó.

Después suspiró y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo: poniéndose rimel en los ojos, pero al gritarle a la puerta se había despistado y ahora tenía un borrón en el párpado inferior. Murmuró un "_vaya por Dios_" mientras se giraba a por papel higiénico.

Oyó los pasos de su padre por las escaleras, después por el pasillo y se preguntó qué podría necesitar ahora. Ya lo tenía todo: había comido lo que ella le había preparado, solamente había tenido que secar los platos e incluso le había servido las patatas que se comería mientras veía el partido con sus amigos en un bol para no encontrar las bolsas una semana después debajo del sillón. Pero últimamente estaba de lo más pesado. Le controlaba en cada momento cuando entraba, cuando salía de casa y sobre todo cada minuto que pasaba con Edward. Volvía con lo de que _debía pasar más tiempo con sus otros amigos_ pero como ella hacía caso omiso o contestaba que sus otras amigas también tenían novio y que era normal distanciarse, esto pasaba a un segundo plano. Además, como desde el _supuesto accidente de moto_ no había dejado entrar más a Jacob en casa, veía como una batalla perdida que pasara más tiempo con otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra que no fuese Edward.

-¿Estás visible?- añadió picando a la puerta.

Dejó de limpiarse el borrón y ella misma abrió. Él sólo sonrió y se quedó apoyado en el marco.

-Que guapa. ¿Adónde vas?

¿Guapa? No era para tanto. Simplemente se había puesto un pantalón vaquero limpio y planchado una camisa. Primero pensó en usar uno de los vestidos que Alice le compraba constantemente _antes_ con unos zapatos de tacón, pero después se dio cuenta que sería poner su vida en peligro para nada. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que llovía a cántaros y podría coger una pulmonía, después porque ella raramente vestía así y podría romperse un tobillo y para acabar que si tenía que estar en una sala a oscuras con Edward y además con tan poca ropa, alguno sufriría un ataque al corazón por no poder acabar lo que empezaban con tantas ansias.

-Al cine. Iremos a Port Angeles y después quiero pasar por la Mansión de los Cullen a ver a Alice.

-Oh- suspiró- Claro. ¿Cómo está?

Para Charlie y para el resto del pueblo, la extraña desaparición de Alice Cullen de su vida normal que incluía ir al Instituto y estar siempre con su hermano y Bella, se debía a una enfermedad infecciosa. Mononucleosis. La tenía postrada en la cama, con un cansancio supremo y con supervisión médica constante. Además, como era tan pequeña y parecía tan débil todo el mundo se lo creyó e incluso murmuraban a espaldas de quienes la querían – el Dr. Cullen, su esposa, Edward y Bella – que quizás ni se recuperaría.

El resto de los Cullen – Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper – seguían en su Universidad imaginaria y teóricamente sólo volvían en puentes festivos y fines de semana, por eso estaban recluidos la mayor parte del tiempo en la Mansión o en sus alrededores.

-Igual- respondió- Me parte el corazón.

-Salúdala de mi parte y dile que se le echa de menos.

-Claro. ¿Necesitas algo? He puesto las cervezas en la nevera y…

-No- la cortó- La verdad es que yo también voy a salir. Harry Clearwater ha comprado una pantalla plana y hoy nos toca ver el partido allí.

-Oh- imitó el suspiró de su padre, dejando incluso los labios en forma de "o". De repente su mente empezó a funcionar a una velocidad asombrosa y se entristeció por qué no le pasaba lo mismo con los deberes de Álgebra. Empezó a verse así misma quitándose toda la ropa que tenía puesta para ponerse el vestido que tomó en primer lugar, apagando todas las lámparas de la habitación y arrastrando a Edward escaleras arriba. Ya podía patalear y luchar con uñas y dientes que iban a acabar como se lo merecían: ¡estando a solas en una casa donde nadie notaría lo que habían hecho con una simple inspiración! Le dieron ganas de reírse porque le había parecido buena idea pasar esa tarde en el cine conformándose con un par de besos y un par de roces sobre la ropa- Es justo, así le tocará a otro limpiar la basura que generáis- bromeó.

-Ya veo- levantó las cejas- Tened cuidado.

Sólo asintió, le saludó con la mano y cuando se centró en el espejo para seguir con el rimel, Charlie Swan volvió sobre sus pasos hasta salir de la casa. Bella se quedó quieta, contó los segundos que le separaban de oír el coche salir de la rampa y cuando dejó de escuchar el motor corrió hacia su habitación.

Vale, lo del vestido podía esperar y mejor escoger algo a lo que no le tuviera mucho cariño si a Edward le daba otra vez por arrancárselo. ¡Mejor recoger aquel desastre! Como no podía subir a su habitación y Alice ya no le colaba por la ventana, había pilas y pilas de desorden por todas partes. Hizo una bola con lo que le cogió en los brazos y lo volcó en el cesto de la ropa sucia, para volver a por un segundo. Después barrió el suelo, cerró puertas y cajones, deshizo la cama para volverla a hacer, apagó las luces para dejar solo la lamparilla, hizo recuento de que tenía las piernas depiladas y se había hidratado bien la piel tras la ducha y justo en el momento en el que se ponía perfume tras cepillarse el pelo, el timbre sonó.

Edward volvió a picar ahora con los nudillos cuando tras hacer que el sonido estridente que los Swan tenían como timbre se colara en la casa, nadie acudió a abrir. Le extrañó que Charlie Swan no estuviera allí para saludarle seco, suspirar y dejarle entrar, pero más le extrañó que al aparcar su coche no hubiera visto el patrulla, así que absurdamente se preocupó pensando que tal vez había pasado algo. Se toqueteó el bolsillo de la cazadora buscando el móvil, pero cuando lo encontró, la puerta se abrió.

Echándose el pelo de lado – su preciosa melena morena que llevaba ondulada- Bella se quedó parada en el umbral sujetando la puerta por el brazo mordiéndole el labio inferior. Llevaba una camisa con más botones abiertos de la cuenta y que tuviera aquellas líneas sonrosadas en las mejillas no le hizo relajarse un ápice.

-Hola, forastero- dijo en una voz inusualmente grave.

-Hola- contestó él con gesto extrañado.

-¿Qué escuchas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Lo escuchas?- insistió.

-¿Escuchar, qué? No oigo nada.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó jovial- ¿Y sabes por que?- se colgó de él poniéndose de puntillas para besarle en los labios- Porque Charlie no está. Ni él ni sus ruidosos amigos. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

Se colgó completamente de él – haciendo que casi todo el peso de su cuerpo pendiera de su cuello- y no le quedó más que sujetarla por la cintura. Allí y utilizando de nuevo aquel tono tan extrañadamente ronco, le susurró al oído.

-Vamos a arriba.

Y con eso hasta saltó separando las piernas para que la sujetara en el aire, besándole de nuevo.

Vale, ahora sí que se puso nervioso. Los nervios abandonaron su estómago y se fueron a sus rodillas, parándose por la parte intermedia de su cuerpo. Que Bella volviera ejercer con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura aquel cepo tan perfecto no lo mejoró y encima estar haciendo eso en el umbral de la entrada, no le harían ganar puntos.

-¿Y si…- tuvo que buscar aire-… vuelve?

-No lo hará. No hasta que se acabe el partido. Tenemos exactamente nueve periodos de juego y cinco packs de cerveza- le volvió a besar- Y le he dicho que nos íbamos al cine y después a ver a Alice así que hay tiempo más que suficiente.

Bella le iba a volver a besar, pero Edward apartó la cara e incluso le dio un golpecito en el trasero para avisarle que la iba a dejar de sujetar. Ella resbaló su cuerpo por el suyo hasta tocar el suelo y aunque no le estaba gustando lo que estaba viendo – no era para nada la respuesta que se esperaba – no se separó un ápice de él ni siquiera quitando sus brazos de alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Qué… pasa?- preguntó temerosa.

-Me he…- se rió-… puesto nervioso de golpe. Perdona.

Se le pintaron sus mejillas de aquel color rosado y eso no le hizo parecer más que adorable.

-Mi mente está totalmente dominada por mis hormonas y he pensado tantas veces en _repetir_ que ahora que podemos… me he bloqueado- se volvió a reír, nervioso- Lo siento. Pellízcame para saber que no es un _sueño erótico_ por los que no deja Emmett de preguntarme.

Bella se rió para volver a ponerse de puntillas, apoyarse en él para mejor que pellizcarle, besarle, reteniendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes. No fue necesario más para que Edward reaccionara, se relajara y se desbloqueara porque volviéndola a sujetar en brazos para que le rodeara de nuevo la cintura con las piernas, cerró la puerta con el pie y caminó escaleras arriba.


	4. Capacidad de observación

**4. Capacidad de observación.**

Jasper y sus hermanos siempre la había definido como la _más compasiva_ a la hora de cazar e incluso Edward cuando le presentó a Bella utilizó esa misma expresión: la compasión. Normalmente ella no acechaba a sus víctimas ni escogía a la más fuerte de una de una manada para batirse en un duelo que sabía que siempre ganaría por simplemente divertirse como estaban haciendo Emmett y Jasper unos kilómetros al sur de donde ella se encontraba o dispersaba a un grupo de ciervos para ir persiguiéndolos uno a uno como hacía Rosalie, al norte. Ella necesitaba alimentarse y alimentarse rápido porque quizá la pérdida de sus visiones se debía a lo sedienta que estaba.

Persiguiendo los repiqueteos y el olor húmedo y caliente de la sangre de los animales del bosque conectaba y desconectaba con sus visiones: Bella hablaba con su padre en casa a la par que Edward se despedía de Esme y Carlisle para tomar su coche. Todo estaba bien. Podía relajarse. Jasper la había obligado a sumarse a la expedición de caza pero ella no había accedido hasta comprobar que esa penumbra no se cernía de nuevo sobre sus visiones. Iba y venía como su contacto con el futuro y tan pronto lo veía todo claro como todo oscuro. Disfrutaba de Edward y Bella haciendo cosas cotidianas como pintar una pared de color café o colocar una estantería y tan pronto se centraba en Jasper, no había nada.

Eso hacía que exhalara hasta el último aliento innecesario que había dentro de sus pulmones y sólo le apeteciera estar tumbada inerte. Estaba tan desorientada sin saber qué ocurría y a qué se debía que se sentía totalmente ciega y desesperanzada. No se había dado cuenta de lo que dependía de sus visiones hasta ahora que funcionaban a su libre albedrío y de lo fría y desesperanzada que se sentía cuando no podía aventurar lo que ocurriría allá cuando quería.

Lo estaba perdiendo. Estaba segura.

Carlisle creía que se debía a que se enfrentaban a una época de cambios: Edward y Bella se marcharían en cuanto se graduaran y ellos tendrían que empezar a cero en otro lugar, pero a Alice eso no le servía. Cuando abrió los ojos como vampiro – con un futuro aún más incierto que el que Carlisle le podía ofrecer en unos meses – vio el rostro de Jasper, un completo desconocido que sabía que la protegería, amaría y comprendería sin reparos, así que esa explicación no le era válida. Jasper sólo decía que se forzaba demasiado por querer proteger a Edward y a Bella de lo que _casi_ les pasa por culpa de Victoria y que quizás eso le confundía. Esme lo arreglaba todo con un abrazo. A Emmett no le preocupaba. Y Rosalie decía que seguro que esa penumbra la traía el olor a sangre y a hormonas que se respiraba en la Mansión.

Al menos podía centrarse en Edward y Bella para disfrutar de lo que le quedaba de su don de clarividencia. Su futuro era claro, conciso y estaba escrito sin que nadie pudiera borrarlo. Juntos y felices. Allá donde mirara. ¿Y porqué el de los Cullen no? No sólo era intentar verse a ella o a Jasper. Mirara donde mirara del resto de su familia… no estaban.

Volvió a exhalar el aliento innecesario y arrinconó al alce que perseguía entre su cuerpo y el risco del acantilado. Se centró en el corazón desbocado del animal, estiró los brazos para buscarle la yugular, apretó para partirle el cuello pero…

…vio a Bella limpiar rápidamente su habitación. Hacer y deshacer su cama y dudar si cambiarse de ropa. Debería, esa camisa verde no le favorecía demasiado y la hacía muy lánguida. Se cepilló el pelo y se perfumó y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta para ver a Edward al otro lado y después se colgó de él para que caminara dentro de la casa llevándola en brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

Tuvo que batir la cabeza y mirar a Jasper que la tomaba de los brazos preocupado. No se había dado cuenta que el alce se había escapado y que ella estaba inerte en el risco hasta que notó el suave tacto de su amado.

-Han cambiado de planes. No están en Port Angeles.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Emmett tras ellos.

Se volvió para mirarle y su grandullón hermano sólo le sonrió. Aún pudo oler en él la sangre que acababa de extraer del animal que había desollado, pero afortunadamente no sintió sed así que estaba saciada. Ambos desaparecieron de delante de sus ojos y volvió a centrarse en su visión, de Bella y Edward entrando en una habitación tenue sin dejar de besarse para empezar a desnudarse a la vez que se dejaban caer sobre la cama abierta y…

-¿Están bien?- insistió Jasper- Alice…

-Sí- pestañeó, volviendo al presente- Están bien. Charlie se ha ido y se han quedado solos en casa. No quiero mirar _más_. Es algo _íntimo_ y se lo prometí a Edward.

-¡Ja!- exclamó burlón Emmett- Tú no quieres mirar pero yo sí quiero que mires: ya me estás contando hasta el último detalle. ¿Quién de los dos está encima?

Alice emitió un gruñido que Jasper coreó y Emmett no pudo más que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás en signo de rendición.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Sabéis que sois unos verdaderos muermos? Ahora no podré tomarle el pelo.

-¿Qué os pasa?

Rosalie accedió al risco desde el norte saltando grácil de un árbol a otro para plantarse detrás de Emmett. Alice seguía inmóvil, Jasper sólo la reconfortaba y Emmett parecía contrariado.

-Que Edward está liberando su _tensión sexual_ y Alice no me lo quiere contar.

La vampira emitió un bufido de desagrado y se colocó uno de sus mechones rubios hacia atrás como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Miró aburrida a Jasper y a Alice y como ni le contestaron, ni gruñeron, ni interactuaron con ella, se centró en su pareja.

-¿Y a quién le podría importar lo que esté haciendo Edward que posiblemente apestará toda la casa?

-Están en casa de Charlie- le contestó juguetón.

-No me importa donde esté- añadió fría- Y si tanto le gusta estar allí, debería de quedarse para siempre.

Emmett solo resopló, dejó los ojos en blanco y saltó un par de árboles más al este. Rosalie era totalmente impasible y ácida en todo lo que refería a Edward y a su nueva condición humana y como no quería discutir con ella ni le iba a seguir el juego, prefirió dedicarse a buscar una nueva manada a la que acechar.

Rosalie echó a correr al oeste.

Jasper movió a Alice. Se quedó con los ojos vacíos – donde su pupila ya estaba más cerca del dorado que del negro – con la boca abierta y exhaló aire lentamente.

-¿Qué ves ahora?

Carlisle estaba en casa, en su estudio. Miraba libros. Uno detrás de otro. Los colocaba, los sacaba del estante de la biblioteca y les daba una nueva ubicación. Esme, por el contrario, escogía telas de colores para los muestrarios que usaba para trabajar. Pasaba uno, otro y otro, llenando su estudio de pequeños retalitos. Se quedó allí, con ellos, disfrutando de la claridad. Pero de repente una nuble los cubrió y aparecieron en el salón de la Mansión con caras súbitamente preocupados.

-¿Alice?

-Tendremos una visita.

-¿Quién es?

Sólo le sirvió un atisbo. Un gesto. Carlisle dirigiéndose a la puerta del jardín para dar la bienvenida a una de su clase, una figura esbelta y perfecta con un hermoso cabello rubio rojizo.

-Tanya. Ha venido sola desde Denali como portavoz de su familia: quiere saber qué ha pasado con Edward y si es cierto eso de que nos hemos unido con licántropos para poner fin a los de nuestra especie.

* * *

No podía creer cómo había sobrevivido ocho semanas, seis días y 22 horas sin esa sensación: la sensación de estar besando a Bella libremente, sin pensar que les iban a interrumpir o que les estaban escuchando, desnudándola y dejando que le desnudara. También podía pensar cómo había sobrevivido 90 años, pero como la respuesta era tan fácil no era necesario planteárselo: porque no había encontrado a Bella.

Sabía tan bien, era tan suave y su cuerpo tan cálido que en apenas segundos los nervios se convirtieron en deseo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaban en su habitación, y eso que hizo el camino con los ojos cerrados y guiándose por su olfato como cuando era vampiro, en busca de la parte de la casa que más olía a Bella, sin ni siquiera dar un traspiés.

Así que allí estaban con la luz tenue, delante de una cama magistralmente abierta y con las cortinas echadas besándose sin parar ni para tomar aire, ella con la camisa desabrochada y con tres botones del pantalón bajados, mientras él ya había perdido la mitad de sus prendas en el umbral de la habitación.

-Bella, espera.

Dejó de forcejear con el cinturón de su pantalón e iba a besarle de nuevo cuando se quedó congelada e incluso con los labios unidos sin sitio para posarse.

-No, no, no- suspiró agónica- No vamos a esperar _más_. Como me pidas que paremos vas a tener que llevarme a urgencias.

Él se echó a reír y le cogió la cara con las manos para volver a besarla. Ni con esas Bella dejó de forcejear con el cinturón y sólo se relajó cuando oyó la hebilla caer al suelo para posar ahora las manos en el torso desnudo, sin camisa ni camiseta.

-Me refiero a que vayamos despacio porque no me voy a marchar a ninguna parte.

Hizo caso omiso, volvió a hacer que sus labios se fundieran e incluso a la vez volvió a saltar para que la cogiera a horcajadas. Fue magistral como se deshizo de su camisa para quedarse en ropa interior y como en el cepo de sus piernas hizo salir sus zapatillas deportivas que cayeron al suelo junto con el cinturón.

Edward se volvió a echar a reír.

-Quería preguntarte qué es lo que te gusta y que me fueras guiando porque la otra vez no lo hice y no es una actitud de caballero no satisfacer a una dama, pero creo que me voy haciendo a una idea.

-Sí, así que no te sientas mal si me vuelves a arrancar alguna prenda de ropa.

-Ya no te quedan muchas- añadió divertido.

Ella también se rió, apoyó su frente en la suya y así se dio unos segundos para respirar. Después se dio cuenta de que la mitad de su piel ya estaba en contacto con la de Edward al tenerle desnudo de cintura para arriba y a ella sólo quedarle el sujetador y pensó que tomar aire era una pérdida de tiempo para volver a besarle, lo más pasionalmente que pudo. En medio de ese magnífico beso, Edward la hizo resbalar de nuevo por el cuerpo, pero ahora no posó los pies en el suelo, si no que le recostó en la cama para quedarse encima, y en medio de más besos y más caricias, todos sus botones fueron desaparecieron para que los pantalones bajaran más allá de las caderas.

Ahí hubiera podido llorar de felicidad si no hubiera estado más ocupada bajándole los pantalones a él sin aflojar un ápice la intensidad del beso, solamente para que él se incorporara y se deshiciera de ambas prendas. Y ahí hubiera podido aplaudir como la noche de Año Nuevo cuando le volvió a tener _casi_ desnudo a unas pulgadas de su cuerpo. Edward bien hubiera podido ser modelo de la ropa interior de Calvin Klein que llevaba puesta que se ceñía a su cintura dándole ganas de arrancársela de cuajo, pero que se volviera a recostar sobre ella, que le hiciera flexionar las piernas cuidadosamente para acomodar su cuerpo en medio, le hizo evadirse de cualquier otro deseo que no fuera sentirle, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Y ahí incluso olvidó querer destrozar prendas e ir rápido porque entonces dejaría de experimentar lo que era tener a Edward para ella sola más pronto de lo que pudiera soportar.

-Si te hago daño…

-Tranquilo- respondió Bella en un nuevo beso.

Edward dejó de besarle para ir recorriendo con sus labios todo su mentón, incluso atrapándolo con los dientes, en sentido descendente a su cuello para llegar a los huesos de la clavícula y por último al reborde de su sujetador, para ir bajándolo cuidadosamente. Durante décadas había leído en mentes ajenas de la fascinación que sentían otros hombres con los pechos de las mujeres y no pudo estar más de acuerdo cuando la noche de Año Nuevo pudo ver a Bella por primera vez sin prenda de ropa que le protegiera: podía pasarse horas besando, acariciando y pasando la lengua por esa parte de su anatomía a la vez que ella iba suspirando más y más agónica mientras con una mano perdía los dedos por su cabellos y con otra recorría su columna vertebral de arriba abajo y viceversa.

Sólo paró para lanzar la prenda fuera de la cama junto con las otras y para seguir hacia el ombligo con su último objetivo: fue resbalando sus labios por su piel, también bajó la braguita lo más despacio que pudo, se las fue deslizando hacia las rodillas y después levantándole las piernas las tiró al suelo.

Bella no hizo más que acomodarse y demandarle con las manos que se volviera a recostar sobre ella, así que lo hizo, mientras se besaban. Volvió a ejercer ese cepo tan perfecto y a la vez que seguía resbalando la yema de sus dedos por su espalda empezó a empujar su ropa interior hacia abajo. Dejó que se la quitara como ella hizo con él y cuando le dio una patada que probablemente la lanzaría hacia el escritorio, volvió a flexionarle las rodillas, hacer que sus caderas coincidieran, que le aferrara con sus piernas y tomó la bocanada de aire más grande que pudo para tener oxígeno suficiente para el beso más largo, apasionado y profundo.

Apenas paró para abrir los ojos, acariciarle la mejilla, mirarla directamente y que Bella asintiera con la cabeza. Después el silencio de la habitación – sólo roto por la lluvia violenta que golpeaba con el cristal – se llenó con un suspiro excitado al unísono de ambos que fue graduándose al mismo ritmo que los movimientos de sus caderas se sincronizaban las del uno con las del otro.

Esa sí que era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, de su mundo humano. Y de sus 107 años de existencia. Antes de verse mortificado por mejillas encendidas y latidos de corazón acelerado, sus hermanos le habían contado que el sexo era la experimentación más poderosa, sólo seguida por beber sangre humana, pero él había bebido sangre humana durante años e incluso había bebido la de Bella cuyo deseo no se podía comparar por ninguna otra, pero estar allí, dentro de ella, sintiendo como su cuerpo de amoldaba a la perfección, suspirando mientras ella gemía, le iba clavando las uñas en la espalda con deseo y marcando el tempo que quería que llevase en los latidos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, no se podía comparar con nada.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward._

Intentó no perder la concentración y seguir con el ritmo de sus movimientos al escuchar su dulce voz apasionada llamándole cuando sabía que esas palabras no provenían de su boca porque estaba muy ocupaba en la suya, y dejar parte de su mente para la mente de Bella. Se frustró y gimió de esfuerzo a la vez que apretaba los ojos sin dejar de moverse dentro y fuera de ella cuando creyó que su mente humana no podía registrar tantas sensaciones, pero la voz se volvió a colar en su mente.

_No sabes lo que te necesito y te deseo. No puedo creer que sea tan afortunada de que estés así, conmigo, ahora._

Las palabras le sobrecogieron y perdió incluso el ritmo de sus caderas y de su respiración, así que solo la abrazó más fuerte y se perdió en la intensidad frenética del beso a la vez que las maravillosas sensaciones que él estaba experimentando cuando una parte de su cuerpo se abría paso dentro de Bella de nuevo, coincidían exactamente con las de Bella.

_No pares, por favor, no pares nunca._

Sintió que quería que la besara con más pasión y así lo hizo. Sintió que quería que fuera más rápido y así lo hizo. Sintió que quería que la apretara más contra él y así los hizo. Sintió que quería sentirle aún más dentro de ella y así lo hizo.

Perdió de nuevo la cadencia de movimiento cuando ahora no sólo escuchó su voz o notó sus sensaciones, sino que una imagen se coló en su mente. Una imagen de él. Una imagen de él sonriendo. No pudo reconocer en qué momento se habría producido esa imagen – él sonriendo y ella acariciándole la mejilla para después acurrucarse en su pecho sintiéndose feliz, protegida y amada – pero intentó impregnarse lo más posible de ello por si no se volví a repetir hasta que la voz salió de su cabeza e hizo eco en la habitación, haciéndole desconectarse de su mente cómo si alguien hubiera apagado una radio.

-Sigue, por favor, más rápido- imploró.

-Bella…

-Sigue, por favor- rogó ahora.

Le clavó las uñas al final de la espalda e incluso le apretó las piernas en torno a la cintura así que el ruego se convirtió en una súplica tan desesperada que él sólo pudo acceder, gimiendo a la vez que Bella cuando sus cuerpos volvieron a estar conectados. Volvió a buscar su mente, su voz, sus recuerdos, pero no hubo nada así que se concentró en sus deseos: la aferró mejor, le hizo arquear la espalda y así ahora pudo hacerlo más rápido y más sincronizado con el movimiento de sus caderas que le esperaban deseosa.

-Edward…- gimió casi sin voz.

-Yo también te necesito y te deseo- suspiró en su esfuerzo- Yo soy el afortunado.

Pero ella sólo curvó más la espalda, haciendo que se fundieran como ese único ser que eran. Y justo cuando eso pasaba, cuando respiraban, suspiraban y gemían a la vez volvió a sentir la pasión y el deseo en su mente a tal nivel que bien podían haberle vuelto loco porque era él el que se lo estaba causando a la vez que estaba tocando el cielo con los dedos borracha en su éxtasis. Bella vibró casi en el mismo momento que él, dejó de respirar, le clavó más las uñas que nunca, y en medio de sus dos últimas sacudidas de placer dejó su mente abierta para él, lo mismo que estaba su cuerpo.

_Soy tuya para siempre._

-Edward…- gimió.

Se volvió a ver él mismo. Pero ya no sonreía. Estaba de pie y entraba en la cafetería del instituto, caminando con la frente arrugada y el ceño fruncido. Su piel era pálida, tenía las ojeras marcadas y unos brillantes ojos color ónice. Levantó la cabeza y le miró a la vez que Bella sentía que el corazón se le encogía mientras pensaba que era el chico más guapo que jamás había visto y esa escena se fundió apareciendo otra de ellos en un prado. Ahora tenía los ojos dorados, leves rayos de sol le hacían salirle destellos de la piel que tenía a la vista y le tendía una mano para que tumbara a su lado, dejándole notar el frío que ese gesto le hizo sentir.

-Te quiero- añadió Bella moviendo los labios contra su hombro.

Lo volvió a perder. Más cuando la siguiente sensación que salió de su mente era que le pesaba demasiado y que no estaba cómoda con él encima. Así que convirtió sus deseos en órdenes para él.

-Y yo a ti- respondió sin emoción en su voz.

La abrazó, también le besó el hombro y el cuello y así se deslizó para quedar de lado. Sus gestos fueron menos bruscos que sus pensamientos y le siguió para volver a acurrucarse en su pecho, algo que le correspondió. Allí la besó y la tapó con la sábana dándose cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor lo mismo que ella, pero le gustó esa sensación y la temperatura de sus pieles pegadas la de uno sobre la otra así que hizo lo mismo con la yema de los dedos tras apartarle el pelo húmero que se le pegaba a la cara.

Reflexionó que quizás entrar en la mente de Bella no iba a ser tan maravilloso como entrar en su cuerpo. Bella era la persona que más quería sobre la faz de la Tierra y cualquier sentimiento le haría más daño que el de cualquier ser. Podía tomar su corazón y estrujárselo sin ni siquiera darse cuenta y eso le hacía más vulnerable que cualquier cosa tenebrosa del Mundo.

No le gustó estropear ese momento con tal pensamiento. Ojalá nunca hubiera podido tener ese atisbo de su mente.

Sonriendo en su burbuja de felicidad post-placentera, levantó la cabeza de su pecho, húmedo y aún tan desbocado como el de ella, para sonreírle. De todos los nuevos _Edwards_ que conocía hasta ahora, claramente el que más le gustaba era el exhausto – y más si era por culpa de un encuentro sexual – sudoroso, con el corazón relajándose tras un esfuerzo, con el pelo húmedo y las mejillas aún sonrosadas. Le hacían parecer adorable, delicioso y sus piernas volvían a temblar estremeciéndose al recordar que hacía escasos minutos aún estaba en medio de ellas.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Bella.

-Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente- sonrió de nuevo- Charlie debería de salir más.

-No lo haría si supiera que le has mentido y no has ido a Port Angeles.

-Lo hago por su salud. No le gustaría saber la realidad- añadió divertida.

Edward sólo asintió con media sonrisa y se acomodó mejor en la almohada. Bella le imitó, también se apoyó, volvió a taparles con la sábana y así tras acariciarle la mejilla donde tenía unas graciosas gotitas de sudor, le recorrió el perfil con el dedo índice para acabar besándole suavemente en los labios.

-No…- murmuró Bella- No cierres los ojos.

Los abrió de inmediato para fruncir el ceño.

-¿Por qué?- dijo extrañado

-Porque me gusta el verde de tus ojos- añadió -. Es mi color favorito.

-Creí que era el dorado o el ónice- dijo en tono monótono-. Eso me dijiste una vez cuando te lo pregunté.

-Eso era antes. Ahora me gusta más el verde. Es el verde más bonito del mundo. A veces me _aturdes_ con sólo mirarme- respondió Bella en un tuno susurrador que esperaba que ejerciera el mismo influjo en él que cuando lo utilizó en la puerta de entrada.

Iba a besarle de nuevo e incluso a volver a entrelazar una de sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, pero fríamente Edward se apartó. Le dolió lo mismo que si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada, tanto incluso que se incorporó apoyándose en un codo.

Se lamentó de su inseguridad porque estaba pensando cosas horribles. La primera que Edward le parecía muy distante cuando no debería querer despegarse de ella como le ocurría a ella misma. Y eso quizás era porque no había disfrutado, no le había gustado o ella había hecho algo mal. Esa última idea le horrorizó.

-¿Qué… pasa?- titubeó.

La miró frunciendo el ceño y la imitó, apoyándose en el codo para tenerla frente por frente. Antes de contestar le volvió a apartar un mechón hacia detrás y eso la puso más nerviosa que nunca. La estaba reconfortando antes de decir algo malo, seguro: que no querría estar más con ella _así_. O que no había merecido la pena esperar. O que…

-Pensabas en mí _antes_. En cuando era vampiro.

Pestañeó tan deprisa que hasta se hizo daño en los ojos. Y después pegó hasta un salto y se quedó arrodillada en la cama, aún cubierta por la sábana.

-¿Me has _leído_ la mente _de nuevo_? ¿Mientras estábamos…?

-Casi todo el tiempo. Me _desconcentré_ varias veces, pero… sí.

-¿Y no te ha… gustado?

-Creo que no.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para tapársela y ahí gimió. Ya estaba, se lo iba a decir. _¿Tanto esperar para esto?_; _No lo vamos a repetir más_; o incluso que _ni siquiera quiero casarme contigo _y_ a la mierda del plan de Dartmouth_. Iba a llorar, iba a llorar, notaba subir las lágrimas a sus ojos, que el sudor se enfriaba sobre su piel y que la cama iba a colapsar sobre sus patas.

¿Los muelles sonaban a la vez que Edward se incorporaba para quedar sentando con los pies fuera? ¿Habían sonado en algún momento antes?

-Perdona si pensé… algo…- volvió a titubear- No sé qué tenía en la mente. No recuerdo que…

-Parece que pierdes la capacidad de observación cuando tienes la atención fija en alguna otra cosa- añadió con aquel tono frío y calculado.

Su voz le golpeó como una ráfaga de aire frío que le hizo incluso estremecerse y haciendo los mínimos movimientos – como si con ellos le fuera a molestar- para arroparse y quedarse observándole de espaldas, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

-Edward…- habló.

-No me gusta que pienses en _él_. Es estúpido y egoísta, pero no quiero que esté en tu mente- se volvió para encararla- Es _otra_ persona. Ni siquiera es una persona. No quiero que creas que _era el chico más guapo que hubieses visto jamás_ o que deseara que te cogiera de la mano porque todo eso quiero que lo pienses de _mí_.

Volvió a pestañear rápido y confusa. Un momento: ¿tanto frío y tanta distancia por… eso? ¿Por qué tenía celos de _sí mismo_? ¿No era ella la insegura?

-Edward, sois el mismo. ¿Cómo puedes creer…?

-No- le cortó- No somos el mismo. Con él raramente pudieras haber hecho _esto_. Y seguro que él tampoco te hubiera podido _leer_ la mente porque hubiera estado más concentrado en no matarte. Así que no quiero que esté _aquí_. No quiero saber si le echas de menos. Porque _esto_ es lo que hay- hizo un gesto con las manos, de arriba abajo en toda su envergadura, sentado sobre la cama, con la sábana agurruñada alrededor de la cintura- Sólo y únicamente un _ser humano_. Con deseos humanos y miedos humanos.

-¿Y _celos humanos_ del vampiro que era antes?- preguntó a media voz.

-Sí- espetó- Si quieres llamarlo así.

Hizo algo parecido a un mohín mientras cruzaba los brazos que le hizo aún más adorable de lo que era antes con el pelo revuelto y húmedo o las perlitas de sudor, así que en vez de estar seria como él, Bella se echó a reír. Él la miró negando con la cabeza de nuevo, con gesto molesto, pero cuando se deslizó hacia él para abrazarle, no pudo más que responderle.

-Perdona- dijo él- Es totalmente absurdo lo que acabo de decir.

-En mi mente sólo estás tú: Con todos tus colores de ojos. Y me voy a casar con el que tiene los ojos verdes, así que seguro que con eso el resto estarán celosos.

-Se lo diré la próxima vez que me tope con ellos- añadió, relajado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? ¿El _otro_ Edward de mi mente? ¿No hay nada más? Has… disfrutado, ¿verdad?

Tuvo que separarle la cabeza de su hombro para verle aquella cara suya tan adorablemente sonrojada que le dio ganas de volver a abrazarla con fuerza para besarla sonoramente en los labios.

-He llegado a tocar el cielo con los dedos. Y tú lo pensaste a la misma vez que yo.

Se sonrojó aún más y se escondió de nuevo en su hombro así que sólo le meció para ahora acariciarle su larga melena despeinada.

-No hubo rastro de dolor, para empezar. He podido centrarme más en las sensaciones que la otra vez- explicó- quizás porque tenía una idea más clara de lo que esperar y no me he visto abrumado.

-Ya te dije que era todo cuestión de práctica- respondió con una sonrisa- La próxima, irá incluso mejor.

-¿La próxima?- repitió con su sonrisa retorcida.

Le respondió al gesto y volvió a sumergirse en su cuello. Pasó otra vez los dedos por sus cabellos, la apretó contra él y los tapó bien con la sábana.

-Me da miedo- dijo Edward después de un rato- Me da mucho miedo- puntualizó- lo que pueda haber en tu mente. No puedes ni siquiera imaginarte lo importante que eres para mí, el daño que me puedes hacer con un simple pensamiento que ni siquiera puedes controlar. No puedes siquiera imaginarte el poder que tienes sobre mí y sobre mi corazón.

Levantó la cabeza nuevamente y ahora sólo se quedó quieta, mirándole. Ahora era él el de las mejillas encendidas y el gesto de inseguridad así que excepto acariciarle poco más hizo. Él le sostuvo la mirada y al final dijo:

-Soy tuyo en el sentido más extenso de la palabra.

-Del mismo modo que yo soy tuya.

-Pero tú no puedes _leerme_ la mente.

-Seguro que hay lo mismo que en la mía: todo lo que me quieres, me necesitas y me deseas.

-Y alguna cosa _sucia_ más.

Bella se rió.

-Completamente igual que la mía- bromeó.

-Entonces, ¿no te molesta? Sé que antes preferías que no te leyera la mente lo que me frustraba aún más.

-Me encanta. Y no se me puede ocurrir momento mejor para que hayas recuperado _tu don_, aunque sea momentáneo. En el instante donde me siento más plena, feliz y que he encontrado mi sitio en el mundo.

-Tú eres todo mi mundo- respondió Edward para abrazarla.


	5. Reencuentro

**5. Reencuentro.**

Carlisle suspiró profundamente a la vez que se adelantaba por el jardín a Esme estirando los brazos hacia su visitante.

-Prima Tanya- la saludó- ¿A que debemos el placer de tu visita?

-Cortés como siempre, Carlisle- llegó a su altura y le abrazó- Y tu esposa, tan sobrecogedoramente hermosa como siempre, también.

-Es un placer que nos visites, querida Tanya- respondió Esme, estrechándole la mano en un cariñoso apretón- ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo con nosotros?

-No perdéis el tiempo, veo- respondió- ¿Se me permite entrar en vuestra casa y resguardarme de la lluvia?

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron una mirada y la vampira se hizo a un lado para que la visitante siguiera caminando por el jardín.

-Por supuesto, prima- añadió Carlisle- Siéntete bien recibida en nuestra casa, como tú nos recibiste en la vuestra.

Simplemente ladeando la cabeza, la vampira emprendió camino custodiada por sus anfitriones, para llegar en media docena de pasos ágiles al acogedor salón de los Cullen. Se deshizo de la capa con la que se resguardaba de la lluvia que tendió a Esme para que la recogiera y como si lo necesitase, se acercó al fuego encendido. Incluso enfrente estiró las manos para darse calor.

-Tienes una casa preciosa, Esme, no me la había imaginado así.

-Gracias, es muy amable por tu parte.

-Con un montón de fotografías. De recuerdos de familia.

Dejó de estirar las manos hacia el fuego y tomó, en un movimiento sólo visible para los otros pares de ojos dorados de la habitación, un portarretratos sobre la estantería de la chimenea para observarla con todo el interés del mundo, pasando incluso los dedos por encima del cristal: todos y cada uno de los Cullen delante de un árbol de Navidad, sonriendo y vestidos de gala. No, todos no. Rosalie no sonreía como tampoco lo hacía Edward en el centro, claramente incómodo por mucho que Carlisle le pasara el brazo por los hombros y Esme le cogiera de un brazo como una madre orgullosa.

-Te agradecería que lo dejases en su sitio- dijo la mujer amable- Es un regalo y le tengo mucho aprecio.

-Perdona- respondió.

Lo colocó y avanzó dentro de la sala. Pasó la mano por el sofá, por los cojines, por la mesita de delante y llegó hasta el piano. Miró incluso las partituras que había sobre el atril, líneas de pentagrama impresa con anotaciones a mano con una caligrafía perfecta y pulcra sobre los márgenes y en la notas con títulos como "_La nana de Bella_" o "_Recién casados, boceto primero_". Así ladeó la cabeza e inspiró ruidosa y teatralmente.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién?- preguntó Carlisle.

Dejó de estar junto al piano y se plató delante de ellos, calmados y sonriendo educados. Esme incluso tomaba a su marido del brazo que tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-_Edward_. Alice se fue de mi casa sin darme explicación alguna y después una llamada de teléfono hizo al resto tomar el primer avión, sin despedirse. Somos familia y creo que merezco saber lo ocurrido por haberos albergado cuando me necesitabais.

-Edward lo prefirió así.

-Entonces, lo logró.

-Has olido su esencia, prima.- confirmó- Sí, lo logró.

-¿Y sigue aquí, con vosotros?

-Así es. Sigue aquí con nosotros. Tiene unos planes que respetamos y se marchará cuando esté preparado. Ahora sólo es un chico humano de 17 años.

-No lo es, Carlisle.- rebatió enfadada la vampira- Puede que fuera cuando le encontraste por primera vez y decidiste salvarle para darle _esta_ vida, pero ya no lo es. Esto es peligroso.

-¿Para quién?- preguntó Carlisle.

-Para todos. Para nosotros. ¿Qué opinan los Volturis de esto? Nunca había oído que ningún vampiro que pidiera su mortalidad, lo lograra.

-Eso demuestra lo excepcional que Edward es- intervino Esme.

-Le pondrían condiciones. Le pedirían algo a cambio- insistió Tanya.

-No es asunto nuestro- insistió Carlisle- Edward quiere permanecer aquí hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, casarse con _su_ Bella y matricularse en la Universidad, y eso es lo que va a ocurrir.

Tanya estuvo a punto de rebatir algo más y elevando el tono como con cada frase, pero se detuvo en seco, cerrando incluso la boca para tomar aire unos segundos después.

-¿Casarse con _su_ Bella?- repitió- ¿Con… _la humana_?

-Se casarán este verano, Alice se está encargando de organizar el enlace- contestó Esme en su tono cariñoso- Aún no han decidido los invitados pero estoy completamente segura y Edward me agradecerá que te lo diga, que le encantará que te unas a nosotros en la felicidad de ese día.

-No- dijo fría- A menos que me expliquéis la razón por la que os habéis aliado a licántropos para acabar con los de _nuestra_ especie.

Esme contuvo el aliento y apretó levemente el brazo que sujetaba a su marido, y Carlisle cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió con su temple, la cara de Tanya frente a él seguía requiriendo una explicación, así que soltó amable el brazo de su mujer e hizo un gesto hacia el sofá.

-¿Tomamos asiento?

-Basta de cortesías, Carlisle. Digamos las cosas claras. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo para andarnos por las ramas. El _mundo de la noche_ es muy pequeño y la gente habla. Estamos a kilómetros de distancia para que llegaran a nuestros oídos lo de vuestra alianza con licántropos que han estado matando a vampiros con vuestra ayuda. Así que quiero una explicación. Antes de que la noticia llegue a Volterra y la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder_ nos juzgue a todos los que tenemos los ojos dorados por igual.

-Tendrás tu explicación, prima- contestó él- Desde el principio al final. Pero como no soy el protagonista de la historia no me siento con la autoridad moral para contártela. Aunque, para tu tranquilidad, debo decirte que no matamos a vampiros, sino a neófitos descontrolados haciendo nosotros el trabajo de los Volturis, del que seguro que nos agradecerán por no levantar sospechas en el mundo humano. Y que esos licántropos a los que tanto odias no son más que nuestros amigos quileutes con los que hicimos un tratado de coexistencia décadas atrás que nos ayudaron con el simple fin de mantener la paz.

Tanya, sin dejar de escuchar las palabras de Carlisle caminó por el salón y tomó asiento, al fin. Cruzó incluso una pierna y alzando la vista hacia ellos, paladeó sus palabras.

-Aventuro entonces que quizás el protagonista de la historia es Edward y su nueva condición humana, ¿me equivoco?

-Sabrás todos los datos.

-Entonces, me quedaré aquí a escucharlos.

Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron otra mirada cómplice. La vampira se adelantó un paso para hablar a la invitada.

-Debes acatar unas normas si deseas alojarte aquí con nosotros, querida Tanya.

-¿Normas?- alzó la voz media octava.

-Edward es humano y no queremos ponerle en peligro. Confiamos en tu autocontrol que conocemos perfectamente, pero aún así te invitamos a que esta noche salgas de caza con nosotros y lo repitas cada tres días aunque no te sientas sedienta. Eso le hará sentirse cómodo a él, y cómodos a nosotros. El resto están de caza como seguro que habrás adivinado- explicó Esme.

-Lo veo justo. Saldré de caza. ¿Algo más?

Volvieron a intercambiar otra mirada y ahora Carlisle tomó la palabra:

-No te molestes si te pedimos que no estés a solas con él sin la presencia de uno de nosotros. Con eso no quiero decir que no depositemos toda nuestra confianza en la integridad de Edward en tu compañía, pero nadie excepto Esme, Alice o yo estamos únicamente a solas con él, así que esperemos que lo comprendas.

-Eso es completamente ridículo.

-No lo pensarás cuando le oigas el corazón latir o huelas la esencia de su sangre de primera mano. Únicamente es para afirmar su seguridad y para su tranquilidad- añadió el hombre.

-Está bien- batió una mano condescendiente- Acataré vuestras estúpidas normas. Ahora sólo espero que merezca la pena.

-Alice están llegando- anunció Esme, simplemente ladeando la cabeza hacia la puerta del jardín- Ella te lo garantizará.

* * *

-¿Lleva lloviendo toda la tarde? ¿No ha parado en ningún momento?

La calle de los Swan estaba anegada por completo e incluso un charco enorme se había formado al final de la escalera, a la izquierda del coche de Edward que chorreaba agua por los cristales delanteros, traseros y laterales. Edward no pudo más que reírse para contestarle:

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Pierdes la capacidad de observar cuando tienes la atención fija en alguna otra casa. Y por cierto- añadió- tu cama, chirría.

Enrojeció de esa manera adorable e intentando distraerse en vano para relajarse, cerró la puerta de la casa de un empujón lo que a él le hizo mucha más gracia.

-Sí- murmuró- Puede que estuviera algo absorta.

La tomó de los hombros para besarla sonoramente en la cabeza y así se quitó la cazadora para taparles y correr al coche. Saltaron el charco para llegar a la puerta del copiloto, Edward se la abrió como siempre y sólo cerró cuando estuvo acomodada dentro para hacer él lo propio por la del conductor. Dentro sacudió la cazadora y la tiró en el asiento trasero antes de encender el motor y activar los limpiaparabrisas.

Había oscurecido el día gris y lluvioso de Forks considerablemente desde que decidieron gastar el tiempo que teóricamente les iba a llevar el cine diciéndole a Charlie que con el mal tiempo se quedaron en casa para no conducir hasta Port Angeles – aunque eso le enfadara – porque entre otras cosas iba a ser bastante fácil comprobar que su coartada era falsa si le preguntaba a algún vecino y le decía que el Volvo de Edward no se había movido de la entrada en exactamente tres horas y media. En esas tres horas y media aparte de seguir tumbados en la cama se dieron una merecida ducha juntos – para eliminar todo rastro hormonal – recogieron la habitación y el cuarto de baño para el olfato policial de Charlie Swan e incluso se prepararon unas sándwiches. Después, para darle credibilidad a la historia, le dieron cuerpo a la mentira con esa prometida visita a Alice en la Mansión de los Cullen.

-Podemos ver una película- añadió Edward entre el ruido mecánico que producía el limpiaparabrisas- Dudo que Alice y el resto hayan regresado ya de la caza.

-¿En tu habitación?- levantó una ceja- ¿Tumbados en la cama?

-¿Eso es una de las cosas _sucias_ de tu mente que no quieres que _lea_?

-Quien sabe, quizás te guste.

Se volvió a reír, él también y ahora puso la marcha atrás para salir del camino del jardín de los Swan e incorporarse a la carretera. Apenas dieron un par de tumbos por los baches para que el coche fuera tomando velocidad a medida que se alejaban de la calle. Bella sólo se estiró para poner la radio que saltó en una emisora de música clásica y así miró por la ventanilla.

-¿Crees que en Nueva Inglaterra lloverá tanto como aquí?

-Es imposible que llueva tanto como aquí- respondió él.

-Necesitaré ropa nueva que Alice ya no me compra- suspiró- Como para ir a Florida. Necesitaré un bañador. No tengo. ¿Crees que ya se encontrará mejor y le apetecerá ir de compras y volverme loca con centenares de prendas que no querré ponerme?

-No lo sé, amor- suspiró él también- Eso espero.

-Tú tampoco tienes ningún bañador. No lo vi en tu vestidor. Y lo necesitas para ir a la playa en Florida conmigo y con Renee.

Su voz destilaba tanta emoción y jovialidad que se sintió mal por lo que iba a decirle. Pero era necesario, Carlisle también lo observó cuando le habló de que el jefe Swan insistía en el permiso para salir del Estado siendo menor y no quiso posponerlo más aunque doliera y explotara su burbuja de felicidad.

-No creo que vaya a ser buena idea eso de que yo vaya a la playa en Florida.

-¿Por qué?- casi grita indignada.

-Si estuviéramos nosotros solos, por supuesto, pero con tu madre… Es muy observadora y si no nota nada de mi cambio de color de ojos, dirá algo sobre… las cicatrices de los mordiscos.

Bella incluso inspiró impresionada y se echó atrás en su asiento. Las medias lunas frías al tacto que Edward tenía en el cuello, las muñecas y los tobillos eran tan parte de él que ni siquiera las veía, y era algo de lo que no tenía que preocuparse al vivir en un sitio tan asquerosamente frío y húmero ya que rara vez se quedaba en mangas de camisa, qué soñar para llevar un pantalón corto, así que ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Así que si Renee estaba en una de esas etapas místicas en las que quería limpiar el aura de todo el mundo, se lo cascaría a la cara sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

Sólo se estiró para acariciarle el brazo derecho sobre el volante como si fuera ella la que tuviera que reconfortarle a él, levantó la manga de su camisa e incluso acarició la parte de la media luna que sobresalía de la muñequera de cuero, dura y llamativa.

Sí, Renee diría algo, querría tocarla y le ofrecería hasta buscar un cirujano plástico para borrársela, lo mismo que si viera la suya e intentara atacar cabos de por qué se parecían tanto.

-Lo siento- añadió Edward- Sé que te hacía mucha ilusión. Pero iremos a la playa, te lo prometo. Sólo dime que eso es lo que quieres, y buscaré la mejor isla perdida del mundo para nuestra _luna de miel_.

Bella asintió, siguió acariciando la marca y después subió por el cuero de la muñequera hasta el metal del blasón de la familia Cullen.

-¿Yo también tendré uno cuando me case contigo y sea una Cullen?

Se sacudió en su asiento para sonreír y apenas la miró una vez para volver a centrar la vista en la carretera.

-Eso es nuevo. ¿Tú, queriendo que te regale algo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Lo hubieras tenido en San Valentín cuando me pediste _expresamente_ que no te hiciera un regalo.

-En una fecha estúpida, comercial y consumista. No tienes que regalarme algo ese día para que yo sepa que me quieres.

-Pero aún así, como en Navidad, Jacob Black pudo venir aquí y darte una tarjeta y una caja de bombones con forma de corazón que compró en una gasolinera por 5 dólares.

-¿Vamos a volver a discutir sobre la caja de bombones de Jake?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Sólo que veo injusto que todo el mundo pueda hacerte regalos, menos yo. Y ahora realmente querías uno que tendrías engarzado por el mejor joyero de Europa y con los metales más nobles.

-¿Ves? ¡Por eso no quiero que me compres nada! Te gastarías un montón de dinero innecesario que podrías emplear en otra cosa. Jake quiso comprarme una caja de bombones pero Charlie no le dejó entrar en casa así que ni siquiera pude darle un abrazo _fraternal_ de agradecimiento y tú te hubieras plantado con una joya de varios quilates y varios cientos de dólares. ¿Y yo que te puedo dar a ti? Nada. Eso sí que es injusto.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo para que lo veas, Bella? Tú me has dado los latidos de mi corazón. No hace falta que me des nada que venga en una caja con un lazo.

-Lo mismo digo - replicó ella.

-¿Nada de la joya, entonces?

-¿Es muy monstruoso el coche que me has comprado?- preguntó temerosa.

-Según se mire- se echó a reír- Es seguro, es rápido, es grande y tiene ocho plazas.

-¿Ocho…?- tartamudeó. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿De un camión? ¿Cómo iba a conducir un coche de ocho plazas? ¡Debía medir lo que un transatlántico! Y su antigua camioneta sólo tenía tres y aún así le parecía grande- ¿…plazas? ¡Eres un exagerado! ¿No había algo más… asequible y con menos pinta de… autobús?

-Cualquier cosa para proteger tu integridad- sonrió, con su gesto torcido- Y un buen montón de metal blindado y protegido me pareció una idea genial.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero exhaló de golpe por culpa de la indignación. Aparentemente, Edward había decidido que ella y sólo ella necesitaba un coche para mantenerse a salvo debido a su fragilidad, cuando él era igual de frágil que ella y había resultado herido lo mismo que ella tras su ataque vampírico. Bueno, su segundo ataque vampírico si teníamos en cuenta que el primero había sido el de Carlisle. Quizá se había respaldado en esa congénita y peligrosa mala suerte, aparte de su torpeza, pero quizás convenía recordarle que ahora él también se tropezaba con los picos de las alfombras, con las patas de las sillas o se le caían los platos al suelo cuando le tocaba secarlos.

Volviendo a mirarla para darle un golpecito con el codo igual de divertido, lo que le molestó aún más, hizo un gesto hacia la casa.

-Allí está Alice.

Accediendo a la rampa que daba entrada al garaje de los Cullen, Edward señaló la figura menuda de su hermana que se movía impaciente de un lado a otro del porche, delante de todas las luces encendidas, así que calculó que todos habían vuelto de la expedición. Se olvidó del enfado y también sonrió antes de decir nada más. Alice estaba allí, esperándoles, moviéndose en vez de estar tumbada y revoloteando de un lado a otro como sólo ella sabía.

Edward detuvo el coche delante de los portones – que ya nunca subía en compañía de Bella- y le abrió la puerta caballerosamente como antes. Antes de girarse, Alice se plantó a su espalda.

-¿A qué hueles, Edward?

-Dios Santo- exclamó él- ¿Has olvidado que odio que hagas eso mientras estabas en tu hibernación en el sofá?

-No me gusta lo que llevas puesto. Y la camisa está arrugada. ¿Dónde demonios has estado metido?

-En un mundo donde una vampira hiperactiva y desquiciante no me ayudaba a vestirme cada mañana.

Ella le guiñó un ojo y le apartó con el codo para ser ella la que le tendiera la mano a Bella para que saliera. Su amiga sólo sonrió y se lanzó directamente a sus brazos para estrecharla.

-¿Siempre has sido tan efusiva?- bromeó la vampira.

-Te he echado tanto de menos, Alice. ¿Qué te pasaba? ¿Por qué no querías…?

-No importa, ya pasó- le cortó- Me he alimentado así que ya no soy ningún peligro. Aunque no creo que os mordiera por muy sedienta que estuviera- arrugó la nariz- porque _apestáis_ a algo que no me parece nada comestible. ¿Dónde habéis estado?- añadió con un tonillo pícaro.

-Déjalo- intervino Edward- Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Como lo sabrá Emmett para volver a torturarnos con sus bromas, así que acabemos cuanto antes: No vamos a esperar hasta la boda, así que tenéis que vivir con ello. Fin de la historia.

Le tendió la mano a Bella para ser él el que le guiara hacia la casa y ella estuvo a punto de contestar – incluso en presencia de Alice, pero poco le importó- que tendrían una charla sobre eso antes, cuando la vampira se quedó quieta como una estatua en medio de los dos, impidiendo moverse un ápice.

-Tenemos visita, Edward.

-¿Visita?- repitieron ellos al unísono.

Alice tomó aire como si lo necesitara y exhaló a la vez que las palabras.

-Tanya está aquí y planea quedarse algún tiempo. Pero estaremos bien. Carlisle y Esme le han hablando de las normas y ha prometido acatarlas. No se quedará a solas contigo. ¿Me oyes? ¿Bella? Edward estará bien.

Pero Bella no se movió y fue la única estatua en ese grupo de tres. Sólo miró la fachada de los Cullen imaginándose detrás de cual de aquellas luces estaría su rival inmortal que quería comerse a Edward en cuanto le sedujera.

-¿Y si…?- titubeó, presa de los nervios- ¿… volvemos a casa? ¿Eh? Yo vuelvo a casa y después tú le cuelas por la ventana. Puede dormir allí si vigilas que Charlie no abrirá la puerta.

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo y no referida a ella, fue:

-¿Lo sabe?- le preguntó Edward a su hermana.

-Sí, por eso ha venido.

-¿Sólo para comprobarlo?- añadió él- Hubiera valido con una llamada de teléfono.

-Sabe lo de la guerra con los neófitos, quiere conocer los detalles. Los de Denali se han molestado por la manera que nos marchamos sin despedirnos y se comenta que estamos acabando con lo de nuestra especie con ayuda de licántropos. Tiene miedo que llegue a oído de los Volturis y la juzguen por tener nuestro mismo estilo de vida.

Bella aferró el brazo de Edward sin invitación previa al escuchar el nombre maldito: _Volturis_.

-Pero… los vampiros eran _malos_- murmuró- Hubiera atacado a todo el pueblo si no les hubierais parado.

-Eso es lo único que les detendrá si se enteran- respondió Edward con su voz inerte- Pero hay una norma más inquebrantable que esa.

-¿Cuál es?

-Que excepto ellos, ninguno podemos matar a los de nuestra especie. Por eso ellos son jueces y testigos.

Dio un salto de la impresión, pero ni así le soltó el brazo.

-Pero tú… y Alice…

-Yo ya fui juzgado y torturado por eso- añadió monocorde.

-Todo irá bien, Bella- susurró Alice, tomándola del otro brazo- Se lo contaremos y se irá con viento fresco. ¿Nunca te he contado lo que me irrita Tanya y sus cambios de humor?

-No, nunca nadie me había hablado de ella hasta hace un par de meses y no sabía que tenía que odiarla con saña- añadió lanzando una mirada de reproche a Edward.

-No seas ridícula- le contestó él.

-Venga- la animó a caminar- Presentémosle nuestros respetos. No me moveré de vuestro lado hasta que se largue. Así que ya sabéis lo que os queda: otra época de abstinencia.

-Muy graciosa- reprochó Edward.

Le volvió a guiñar un ojo, le tomó a él del otro brazo y comenzaron a caminar por la rampa hasta llegar al porche. Con cada paso no sabía si se aceleraba más el corazón de Edward o el de Bella, pero les volvió a apretar los brazos cariñosamente para reconfortándoles regalándoles sendas sonrisas. Accedieron a la casa, Alice cerró la puerta para pedirle a Bella que dejara la cazadora en el perchero y volvió a tomarles los brazos de camino hacia el salón. Y esos últimos pasos Bella nunca los hubiera querido dejar.

En medio de la opulenta sala de los Cullen, y casi apoyada en el nuevo piano de Edward donde sabía que estaba componiendo esa canción prometida que bailarían como recién casados, estaba el ser más glorioso que había visto en su vida, casi más que Rosalie, incluso, junto a Esme y Carlisle únicamente. No había rastro de Emmett, Jasper o Rosalie así que quizás Alice se había adelantado. Tenía un largo cabello ondulado de un extraño rubio rojizo, una esbelta figura enfundada en un ceñido vestido negro hasta la rodilla y una piel de mármol que brillaba aunque en aquella habitación no hubiese luz del sol que revelara su verdadera naturaleza. Sus ojos dorados la apuntaron directamente, apretó sus labios carnosos con desagrado y apenas levantó una de sus cejas perfectas para dirigir su mirada a Edward.

Y ahí Bella dejó de existir porque juraría que _ya_ se lo estaba _comiendo_ con la mirada.

-Mi querido Edward- caminó hacia él a paso humano- No podía imaginarme que la mortalidad te sintiera tan increíblemente bien. Me lamento no haber sido _yo_ quien te encontrara en 1918 para haberte hecho _mi pareja_ en ese momento.

Con la patada en el estómago que esa frase fue para Bella, se volatilizó delante de él con los brazos abiertos como si fuera a abrazarle, gesto que Alice bloqueó con un bufidito, lo mismo que Esme, que se plantó en medio. Carlisle apareció también por detrás para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

-Prima Tanya, hay una regla no escrita con respecto a tocar a Edward, cosa que le incomoda.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó elevando el tono.

-Excepto nosotros- abarcó a Alice, Esme y él mismo con el dedo imaginariamente- ningún otro le toca. Ni Rosalie, ni Emmett, ni Jasper. Emmett y Jasper ya sabes que han tenido algunos problemas con su abstinencia y Rosalie no aprueba su nueva condición. Aparte que nuestra piel gélida molesta mucho a los humanos, por lo que te agradecería que te separaras unos pasos de _ambos_.

-Esto es completamente ridículo, Carlisle. Tú y tus normas. Es él el que vive con vosotros por lo que debería acatar vuestras normas, ¿no crees?

-Somos una familia y basamos nuestra convivencia en el respeto- respondió él.

-Está bien- apareció en un pestañeo unos cinco pasos hacia el centro del salón- Nada de contacto- batió las manos, unas manos perfectamente blanca, con dedos largos y preciosos- Puedo olerle todavía desde aquí y escuchar el latido de su corazón. Totalmente embriagador- inspiró.

Carlisle iba a contestar algo más, seguro que referente a lo del olor de su sangre como ya habían regañado a Emmett en más de una ocasión, pero Edward carraspeó para hacer que Alice y Esme se quitaran delante de él. Pasó en medio de ambas y tomando a Bella de la mano caminó un par de pasos hacia el centro del salón.

-Prima Tanya- dijo solemne, sonando extrañamente parecido a Carlisle- Si tu visita es para comprobar si conseguí mi mortalidad, ya has podido comprobar que así es. Así que déjame presentarte al motivo por el que luché: Esta es _mi_ Bella.

Bella notó que se sonrojaba abruptamente por dos razones: primera por oír a Edward identificarla de esa manera que casi le hace explotar de orgullo y satisfacción, y segundo porque los ojos de la vampira se volvieron a posar sobre ella con aquella pizca de desagrado.

-La… humana- respondió la vampira.

-_Mi_ humana- replicó Edward.

Frunciendo de nuevo los labios, la miró de arriba abajo, volvió a mirar a Edward y después abrió la boca emitiendo un bisbiseo que sólo le hizo a Bella darle ganas de esconderse tras él. Ni delante de Rosalie se sintió tan juzgada, sabiendo que había sido creada para él, que se odiaban mutuamente y que era esculturalmente preciosa.

-Esme y Carlisle me han contado lo de los planes de boda.

-Sí, nos casaremos en junio antes de irnos a vivir juntos- respondió Edward sonriendo a Bella para acariciar su mano, que ella ni siquiera correspondió.

-Muy humano- volvió a bisbisear- Tendré que darte entonces la bienvenida a la familia, _querida Bella_. Eres muy afortunada por tener a un hombre como Edward a tu lado que ha luchado por ser como tú, en todos los aspectos.

-Soy…- balbuceó-… _más_ que afortunada.

Le sonrió sin separar los labios sin apartar los ojos de ella y cuando seguro que dejó de pensar lo insignificante y poca cosa que era para él, se volvió para moverse grácil por el salón.

-Que encantadores- se rió falsa- Y que agradable es pensar que Edward _por fin_ ha encontrado una pareja. Muchas hemos querido estar en tu lugar, _preciosa Bella_. Aunque ninguna sabíamos que buscaba un amor tan… peculiar.

-No buscaba: encontré el amor de mi existencia.- replicó él.

-Sí, de haber deseado algo _convencional_ sería yo quien estuviera planeando una boda para el próximo verano, ¿no, querido Edward?

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Como hemos hablando, prima Tanya- intervino Carlisle interponiéndose incluso en la batalla de miradas de Edward y la vampira- si vas a quedarte aquí unos días, debes de salir con nosotros de caza ahora ya que Alice está aquí, y el resto de camino. No dejamos a Edward en casa solo y menos si Bella está con él. Es una manera de protegerles.

-Estupendo. Tenemos tiempo para hablar y que Edward me explique todas mis dudas.

-Lo haré encantado en cuanto hayas regresado- añadió Edward.

Y con uno de esos gestos gráciles moviendo su mano como una bailarina a punto de empezar a deslizarse por una pista de baile, se reunió a Carlisle y Esme, saliendo de la casa por el jardín trasero sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

Bella sólo pensó que desde ese momento hasta que volviera a ver a Edward la mañana siguiente llegar a su casa a recogerle para ir al instituto con todos sus miembros en su sitio y con sus ojos verdes brillando, esa noche iba a ser _otra_ de las más largas de su vida.


	6. La mejor sensación del mundo

**6. La mejor sensación del mundo.**

-¡Papá!- exclamó Bella saliendo de casa a la carrera.

El jefe Swan, ya en su coche patrulla y caminando marcha atrás para incorporarse a la carretera, tuvo que pisar el pedal del freno al ver a su hija casi saltar hacia su capó.

-Demonios, Bells- pegó un frenazo que hizo que las ruedas chirriaran- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Llevaba desde ayer por la noche como un alma en pena. Le había pasado algo con _ese capullo_, estaba seguro. Llegó como un fantasma a casa por la noche y se fue a la cama sin mediar palabra. E incluso la excusa de que no habían ido al cine por culpa del mal tiempo, le pareció pobre. Haría unas cuantas llamadas en cuanto llegara a la comisaría para saber si alguien les había visto o si el _hijo menor de los Cullen_ planeaba largarse de nuevo para detenerle con una patada en el culo.

Así… ¿cómo le iba a caer bien?

-Edward me acaba de llamar- batió el teléfono móvil que llevaba en la mano- diciendo que se retrasará. ¿Puedes llevarme al Instituto? No quiero perder la primera clase.

-Claro, como quieras.

_Capullo impresentable_. Bella tenía los ojos rojos, las ojeras marcadas porque probablemente no había dormido y la punta de la nariz dilatada. Si la veía derramar una lágrima más, se plantaría él mismo en la Mansión de los Cullen.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y así rodeó el coche para subir al asiento del copiloto. Una vez dentro no articuló sonido y simplemente se dedicó a juguetear con el teléfono móvil en su mano donde en la pantalla se veía una foto de _ese capullo_, sonriendo.

-¿Necesitas que te venga a buscar también?

-No, Edward llegará enseguida- murmuró.

-Está bien- volvió a mirarla, pero ella seguía clavada en la pantalla de su móvil- ¿Cómo se encuentra Alice?

-Mucho mejor. Ayer estaba levantada.

-Cuanto me alegro. ¿Le has dicho que se le echa mucho de menos?

Asintió, tocó un par de teclas, la pantalla se iluminó, pero no contestó nada más, así que Charlie Swan sólo se centró en la conducción. Hablar nunca se le dio demasiado bien y con su hija menos, así que lo dejó correr. Si tuviera algún problema, seguro que se lo contaría. Era buena chica.

-Puedes dejarme aquí- dijo Bella señalando la entrada del instituto- Todos se me quedarán mirando si entro en un coche patrulla.

Respondió apartándose de la circulación y estacionando en el arcén.

-Si al final no puedes o…

-Estará aquí, no te preocupes- tomó su mochila para abrir la puerta- Ten cuidado.

-Siempre- respondió.

Bella comenzó a caminar por la rampa que accedía al aparcamiento del Instituto y se volvió para decirle adiós a su padre cuando se incorporó al tráfico. Así suspiró, volvió a mirar la pantalla de su móvil que seguía igual y se lo metió en su bolsillo para seguir su camino.

Tenía un millón de de mariposas en el estómago desde que ayer se había bajado del coche de Edward, por la noche ninguna había dejado de revolotear y la llamada de por la mañana sólo habían empeorado. En ese tono suyo monocorde le dijo simplemente que no le daría tiempo a ir a recogerla pero que se verían a primera hora. Y entonces las mariposas se volvieron locas.

El rato en el que se quedó dormida tuvo pesadillas horribles, y todas tenían que ver con Tanya, sus pasiones ocultas con los hombres humanos y Edward brutalmente atacado o convertido de nuevo en el Edward _de antes_ que le decía que se olvidara de todos esos planes que tenían porque quería a aquella arrebatadoramente hermosa vampira gloriosa. Cuando se despertó estaba empapada en sudor y sin aliento y aunque se acurrucó en la parte de la almohada donde él había estado tumbado por la tarde que aún olía a esa esencia suya, ni siquiera se tranquilizó.

Con lo fácil que era todo ahora. ¿Por qué se tenía que estropear de esa manera? Creía que ya había pasado la época de preocuparse por vampiros y ahora sólo quedaba esperar hasta que llegara el maldito 20 de junio, convertirse en una maldita mujer casada y largarse de ese maldito pueblo para siempre con lo que allí aparecía, una y otra vez. Pero no. Una asquerosa ex pretendiente del Edward _de antes_ se tuvo que plantar allí para estropear su felicidad post-placentera, sus planes para el viaje a Florida y una nueva posible _lectura_ de pensamientos lo más pronta posible.

Lo de la estaca en el corazón no funcionaría, ¿verdad? Hoy tendría la fuerza suficiente para hincárselo bien en el centro de ese escote suyo tan perfecto.

-Eh, Bella- le saludó Mike tirándole una pelotita de espuma- ¿Qué ha pasado con Cullen?

Cogiéndola al vuelo aunque se le resbaló entre los dedos y rodó por el suelo de vuelta hacia su dueño, Bella contestó:

-Llegará ahora. Sólo se retrasa.

-Si al final no viene… puedo volver a ser tu compañero de Ciencias- le sonrió con una pobre imitación de la sonrisa torcida de Edward.

-No es necesario, pero muchas gracias.

Asintió, se le quedó mirando y recogiendo la pelotita se volvió al grupo de chicos con los que estaba antes de abordarla. Un par de ellos como Tyler y Eric la saludaron. Lo mismo que Angela. Jessica sólo le frunció el ceño y cuchicheó algo con Lauren así que apostó que a la hora de la comida ya tendría un nuevo tema de conversación: que Edward la había dejado, engañado con otra o vete tú a saber, ya que como les había oído en sus murmuraciones a una poca discreta media voz _Bella Swan es muy poco para Edward Cullen y romperán muy pronto_.

El ruido de un motor le hizo salir de su bucle de pensamientos negativos y se volvió de un resorte para ver el Volvo de Edward acceder por la rampa del aparcamiento y dirigirse hacia su plaza de siempre. Los cristales estaban demasiado oscuros para verle la cara así que casi echa a correr para ir a recibirle. No, no se iba a bajar el Edward _de antes_ de ese coche. Menuda tontería. Además, si acaso Tanya le hubiera mordido seguro que Carlisle le hubiera salvado chupando su veneno como él hizo con el de James y hoy estaría como nuevo, y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo ahora estaría en medio de la transformación que le contó que dura tres días y…

¡¿Por qué pensaba semejantes locuras?! Que gracia si pudiera _leerle_ ahora la mente.

Estacionó el coche, apagó las luces y abrió la puerta. Salió para después abrir la trasera y tomar su mochila, y al ponerse en pie la sonrió a ella y solamente a ella.

_Ojos verdes_, comprobado.

_Todas las extremidades_, comprobado.

_Todos los miembros_, aparentemente comprobado.

Ahora sí que corrió hacia él para abrazarle. Fue tan efusiva que le hizo dar un traspiés hacia atrás.

-Eh…- se rió al recibirla- Me gusta esta nueva forma de dar los buenos días.

-Estaba tan preocupada- respondió.

-¿Por qué? Está todo bien.

-He pensado un millón de cosas horribles- explicó- Y tu voz sonaba muy fría por teléfono.

-Perdona, no pretendía alarmarte, pero no quería irme antes de que Carlisle regresara. Esta tarde hablaré con Tanya y se marchará.

-¿Hablarás, tú solo? Si vas a contarle porqué Victoria creó los neófitos, debería de estar presente, ya que es culpa mía.

-No creo que sea buena idea. Además, Alice ya te dijo de los cambios de humor de Tanya. Quizás si tú estás presente no quiera abrirse a lo que tengo que contarle.

-Oh, claro, cómo no- replicó- ¿Cómo iba a relajarse conmigo delante si te quiere para ella sola?

-Bella…

-Ayer dijo cosas horriblemente desagradables como que quería ser ella la que te hubiera transformado o la que tendría que casarse contigo. No tengo porqué darle el placer de tenerte a solas cuando me lleva 90 años de ventaja.

-Apenas 50- corrigió- Y yo dije cosas bonitas sobre ti. ¿Eso no es lo más importante?

-No- murmuró enfurruñada- Quiero estar presente. Charlie sospecha que pasa algo y si no estoy contigo esta tarde volverá a insultarte y ha costado mucho que pierda ese viejo hábito. Iré a la Mansión, quieras o no.

Edward suspiró divertido a su mohín, la acarició la mejilla para sujetarle la cara con ambas manos y le besó en los labios.

-Entonces, a mí sólo me quedará llevarte.

-Así me gusta- contestó Bella intentando reprimir su sonrisa- Porque no quiero compartirte con nadie.

-Como me pasa a mí- le susurró en otro beso- Así que quizás ahora seas un poco más permisiva…- le besó de nuevo-… con el tema _regalos_, por ejemplo.

Suspiró en una sonrisa y dejó de sujetar el asa de la mochila para abrazarle los hombros, perdiendo como siempre una de sus manos por sus cabellos, suaves e incluso aún húmedos. Le correspondió esos besos cortitos y rápidos que a él le encantaba dar para después responder:

-No creo que Charlie se tome muy bien que me des ese transatlántico que no tendré ni donde aparcar.

-Había pensando en esperar a la graduación: ya estará henchido de felicidad por lo de Dartmouth, habrá superado el shock por la boda y seguro que no le quedan fuerzas para decir nada. Pero quizás, ahora, me permitieras regalarte aquello que vea que me recuerde a ti y que quisiera que tengas.

-Nada de joyas que vengan de Europa. No te gastes dinero.

-Tranquila- dijo divertido- ¿Me lo permites, entonces?

-Si esto es todo lo que va a suponer la visita de esa ex pretendiente tuya, creo que no será tan malo.

-¿Ex pretendiente?- se rió- Yo no le daría ese calificativo.

-Da gracias porque ahora sólo puedas _leerle_ los pensamientos a Jacob y a los quileutes o a mí en _ciertos_ momentos- enrojeció débilmente- Porque seguro que ayer estaba planeando cómo seducirte para _comerte_ en el proceso dada la manera en la que te miraba.

-Sólo doy gracias por estar enamorado de ti, porque me correspondas y por _nuestra_ tarde de ayer en tu cama que _chirría_. He estado pensando toda la noche en ti y en _volver_ a repetirlo.

Lo dijo con esa voz suya tan profunda, susurrante y aterciopelada que bien dejó los ojos en blanco y no estaba muy segura si no había gemido de satisfacción. Notó cómo las piernas se le hacían de mantequilla, cómo quisieron saltar para aferrarse en su cintura y que si no le hubiera estando abrazando bien se hubiera caído redonda en el mismo aparcamiento.

-¿Qué te parece…- añadió Edward-… si nos perdemos la última clase y…- volvió a acariciar su nariz con la suya-… y vamos a algún sitio en coche para estar tranquilos y… _solos_?

Iba a responderle que si había oído bien porque creía que habían tenido una conversación sobre _sexo en un vehículo y respeto_, pero pasó a qué había ocurrido con el Edward _responsable_ que no se saltaba ninguna clase aunque se hubiera graduado una decena de veces, al que tampoco le echaba de menos, pero volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y casi gemir de gusto así que apenas articuló para susurrar un:

-Me parece una idea perfecta.

* * *

-¿Alice?

-¿Tanya?

Con un movimiento grácil, la invitada entró en la habitación y se deslizó hacia el armario donde Alice se entretenía en colocar las prendas por colores. Lo hacía con la luz apagada en su pasatiempo de descubrirlo por los olores, rodeada de bultos y cajas de ropa sin estrenar.

-Creí que tú también te habías unido a la vida cotidiana en la comunidad de humanos e ibas al Instituto con Edward.

Se sentó frente a ella en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y tomó una prenda para estirarla, pero no debió de ser de su agrado – ni de su talla – porque la dejó donde la había cogido. Miró a la vampira esperando respuesta y como tardó demasiado para su gusto, arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

-Lo hacía. Pero desde la batalla contra los neófitos me siento especialmente protectora con Edward y Bella y si asisto al Instituto tengo que cumplir unos horarios por lo que si tengo una visión de ellos en peligro no podría acudir lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Tan grave fue?

-Edward te lo contará.

-Tuvo que ver con ella, ¿no? Con _la humana_.

-Más o menos, pero Edward te lo contará- insistió- Y la humana tiene nombre: se llama Bella, y será _oficialmente_ mi hermana en junio.

-No será tu hermana, Alice. Sería tu hermana si en junio Edward decidiera convertirla en vampiro. Pero ahora Edward ni siquiera lo es, por lo que Edward ya no es tu hermano.

-¿Has venido a eso, Tanya? ¿A juzgarnos en la manera que comprendemos a nuestra familia? Tú querías formar parte de ella y ser la pareja de Edward hasta lo que recuerdo.

-Todo hubiera sido más fácil si me hubiera aceptado. Y lo comprendí porque creía que Edward no tenía la capacidad de amar. No me malinterpretes, sé que quiere a Carlisle, a Esme y a todos vosotros, pero siempre creí que había algo _mal_ en él que le impedía sentir el amor más allá del fraternal.

Alice emitió un bufidito de indignación y bien estuvo a punto de echar a Tanya a patadas del _santuario privado_ que era su vestidor. No sólo la había sacado de su ensoñación quizás haciéndole perder los pocos ratos del futuro que le quedaban por vislumbrar, sino que además criticaba a Edward, del que había deseado ser su pareja por todos los medios, hablaba sin conocer y casi insultándole.

-Y quizás no lo comprende, para él es algo superior que nosotros no soñaremos ni a sentir. Moriría por Bella de la misma manera que Bella moriría por él: Bella lo hubiera dejado todo por ser vampiro, y lo _vi_, como Edward luchó por ser mortal. Así que si tu visita sólo era una mera comprobación de eso, ya te puedes marchar.

Tanya escrutó a Alice entrecerrando los ojos y expirando aire por la nariz, dijo impasible:

-No temas. Recibiré mi explicación y si no se ha quebrantado ninguna norma y no estamos en peligro de muerte, me volveré a la casa que te acogió cuando lo necesitabas.

-Tú también eres bien recibida aquí y allá donde nos mudemos- respondió Alice en una fingida educación- Al fin y al cabo somos _familia_.

En un pestañeo humano, Tanya se puso en pie e incluso abrió la boca para seguramente bisbisear, cuchichear un gracias o murmurar algo pero a los ojos de Alice, de repente desapareció para recibir una imagen de Edward y Bella. Hablaban delante de la taquilla abierta de Bella, susurrando, uno muy encima del otro – en una actitud muy poco recomendable para un sitio público- hasta que sonó un timbre y en vez de unirse al resto de los estudiantes que iban entrando en sus respectivas aulas, Bella recogió sus libros, Edward le tomó de la mano y caminaron pasillo adelante hacia el aparcamiento.

Se puso nerviosa de golpe, deseó poder llamar a Jasper para que les siguiera allá donde estuviera en los alrededores del instituto y saber qué les había hecho cambiar de idea cuando recibió a los dos dentro del coche, en algún sitio apartado – quizás una de las playas del norte – besándose así que se batió para salir del trance.

-Si siguen haciendo eso _constantemente_, no podré vigilarles- se quejó.

-¿Alice?

-¿Te apetece ir a cazar esta noche después de que Carlisle y Edward hablen contigo? ¿O te marcharás de inmediato?

* * *

-¿Éste te parece buen sitio?- preguntó Edward.

Bella no respondió y se entornó hacia él para besarle. Ése le parecía tan buen sitio como otro: ni estaban en la reserva, con lo que ellos conllevaba, tampoco estaban en ningún sitio apartado a merced de la naturaleza salvaje, era aún lo suficientemente de día y como pensaba pasar más tiempo con los ojos cerrados que abiertos, el paisaje – la desembocadura del río y el mar- le importaban un bledo.

Edward le correspondió, echó el asiento hábilmente hacia atrás y tirando apenas de ella con un brazo la hizo recostarse sobre él. Puede que así pasaran un par de minutos, algunas inspiraciones para no marearse y una mano que ya iba escalando por la camiseta en busca de piel cuando Bella se obligó a centrarse.

Despacio, despacio. En serio. ¿Iba…? ¿Iba a pasar? ¿_De nuevo_? ¿En menos de 24 horas? No podía ser. Semanas y semanas tras Año Nuevo, rezando para quedarse a solas, esperando que él se olvidara en eso de _esperar al momento adecuado_, a que recordara que _en unos meses estarían casados_, ignorando su idea del coche y ahora…

No, no, no era cierto.

-Edward…- suspiró.

-¿Mmm?- preguntó con los labios ocupados en su cuello.

Tragó saliva para poder tener más que un hilo de voz pero que Edward acomodara una de sus manos que trepaban por su espalda hizo que se olvidara para qué quería poder vocalizar palabra porque que él hubiera ascendido de la cintura pasando a debajo de la ropa era más que una clara contestación, así que animó a su mano a ir también en busca de piel. Dejó de tenerla en su cintura, también se sumergió bajo la ropa y empezó a trepar y a trepar pasando desde el abdomen hasta el pecho para posarse por el cuello hasta las cicatrices de las marcas donde la yema de los dedos se recrearon bastante rato en el tacto frío y en las cosquillas que producían. Así dejó la mente en blanco, sólo suspiró de vez en cuando, y disfrutó del silencio en el interior del coche sólo roto por el deslizar de las manos de arriba abajo por ambos cuerpos o por el clic que hizo el broche de su sujetador.

Hasta el último vello de su cuerpo se puso de punta y hasta el último de los poros de su piel, se erizó. Notó que algo le recorría desde la nunca hasta el final de la espina dorsal y ahora sí que le quedó claro que gimió de gusto mientras dejaba los ojos en blanco mientras le comunicaba rápidamente a su mano que dejara de estar camiseta arriba y volara cintura abajo para luchar magistralmente con la hebilla del cinturón sin aflojar un ápice el beso y desabrochó el botón para bajar la cremallera, a la vez que Edward suspiraba:

-No puedo esperar para volver a _leerte_ el pensamiento.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle y él le respondió sonriendo para volver a besarle así que allí ya estaba todo dicho. Pensando que hasta ahora siempre había sido él el que llevara la iniciativa, decidió cambiar las tornas aunque eso le supusiera unas mejillas claramente más encendidas de lo que ya lo estuvieran para meter la mano dentro del pantalón, abriéndose paso entre la tela que era su ropa interior.

-Bella…- volvió a suspirar.

Apoyó su frente en la suya y cerró los ojos. Se quedó unos segundos quieto, olvidando el corchete desabrochado o la otra mano que estaba _muy poco caballerosamente del siglo pasado_ en el trasero de Bella y solamente inspiró por la boca.

Esperando una respuesta – que con su suerte sería que parara o algún otro tipo de rechazo – sacó la mano lentamente para mirarle, aunque durante un instante no hizo nada más que controlar su respiración.

-Edward…- musitó acariciándole su nariz con la suya.

Abrió los ojos para pestañear lentamente, iluminando posiblemente todo el interior del coche con el verde de sus ojos para imitar el gesto de la nariz, besarla y pasarle el pelo por detrás de la oreja.

-No es el mejor sitio, lo siento.

-¿Qui…- batió la cabeza- eres que nos vayamos?- añadió con la voz ahogada en un nudo.

-No- volvió a suspirar exhalando el aliento- Sólo que… te _mereces_ un sitio mejor. Te deseo mucho pero debería _respetarte_ aún más.

Volvió a suspirar con aquel gesto atormentado que le partía el corazón, negó con la cabeza y le deslizó la mano con la que le mesó el cabello por el brazo hasta llegar al final del jersey – por donde se veía parte de la espalda – para bajárselo y colocárselo por debajo del pantalón.

-Ni siquiera tengo una manta en el asiento trasero- suspiró de nuevo- No ha sido buena idea. No debimos venir.

Incorporándose para pasarse ella misma el pelo tras la oreja, quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él, dándose casi con la cabeza en el techo y con en medio de ambos el pantalón de Edward desabrochado con la tela de la ropa interior por fuera, testigo mudo de su osadía.

-¿He hecho algo mal?- añadió con su nudo en la garganta.

-No, amor, tú no haces nada mal. Soy yo… y éste…- movió las manos abarcando algo imaginario- torrente hormonal en el que vivo sumido. Lo siento mucho- repitió.

Sonriendo para volver a entornarse sobre él, le besó sonoramente para apoyar frente por frente. Sus mejillas se volvieron a encender a la par que lo hacían las de él mientras paladeaba lo que iba a decir a continuación:

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar a que me vuelvas a _leer_ el pensamiento. Este sitio es tan perfecto como cualquier otro, porque tú estás conmigo. Eres _tú_ el que haces los sitios perfectos.

Edward volvió a sonreír, a suspirar, a imitar el gesto de la caricia con la nariz y habló finalmente:

-¿Estás segura?

-Muy segura- respondió Bella.

Asintió, Bella hizo lo mismo y poco más dijeron porque sus labios volvieron a fundirse. Bella rompió el beso para sacarse el jersey por la cabeza quedándose solamente con el sujetador desabrochado en la espalda y Edward replicó los movimientos quitándose también primero su camisa y después su camiseta. Con la primera tapó la espalda de Bella para evitar que estuviera expuesta y así la volvió a recostar sobre él con un beso. Lo siguiente que fue a parar a la alfombrilla del coche fueron las zapatillas de Bella, después el sujetador y por último empezó la pelea con los pantalones.

Iba a tener que darle la razón con que ese no era el mejor sitio porque cuando se intentó incorporar se dio con el volante en la espalda y después se le resbaló una pierna entre el asiento del piloto y del copiloto. Desvestirse así iba a ser tarea difícil pero ya lo comentaría luego. Si se incorporaba se daba con el techo del coche y dudaba mucho que con su diferencia de envergaduras él estuviera más cómodo encima. Así que simplemente intentó dejar bajar el pantalón hasta sus rodillas para después darles una patada y lanzarlos contra la ventanilla contraria, lo mismo que sus braguitas. Incluso intentó que se vieran lo menos posible y se lamentó por haber escogido esa mañana tan austera prenda de algodón blanco de lo menos erótico ya que no se hubiera ni imaginado haber corrido con tan buena suerte como la tarde anterior.

El aspaviento supuso una sonora carcajada en Edward.

-Perdona- dijo ella para volver a los besos.

Se volvió a reír, la arropó de nuevo con la camisa y él también se incorporó para que tuviera una pelea similar con sus pantalones, aunque con esos terminó antes porque los dejó a la altura de los tobillos, hacer lo mismo con la ropa interior y volver a la misma posición y con la misma actividad, lo que le hizo reírse de nuevo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó ella, levantando una ceja.

-Que en 1918 nos hubiera costado mucho más desvestirnos. Y nunca hubiéramos podido hacer esto en un carruaje de caballos o en un automóvil.

-Entonces, nunca he agradecido lo suficiente haber nacido en esta época.

Él iba a contestar que tampoco había agradecido lo suficiente a sus padres que se conocieran, se enamoraran, se casaran y hubieran tenido una hija tan maravillosa, pero eso se quedó en la punta de su lengua cuando se volvió a encontrar de sopetón con la de Bella en otro de esos ardientes que daba cuando estaba consumida por la pasión. Se empleó tan al máximo y fue tan efusiva que bien olvidó respirar durante un buen rato y un ligero mareo le obligó a conectar con la realidad. En ese instante, Bella aprovechó para seguir por los besos por el cuello y las caricias por el resto del cuerpo, incluso en partes que antes no había tenido tanta deliberación por prestar atención de aquella manera.

Quiso reprimir el suspiro, pero ni siquiera pudo y más bien se convirtió en gemido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Después también quiso mirarla, preguntar si él podía hacer algo así de placentero por ella o si estaba cómoda entre su cuerpo y el volante del coche, pero ni siquiera pudo articular palabra. Solamente cuando Bella sumó a las caricias más besos por el cuello y terminó en los labios.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Lo hago bien?

Asintió y abrió los ojos prometiéndose así mismo no volver a cerrarlos en una buena temporada si siempre iba a ver esa sonrisa de Bella con sus mejillas sonrosadas para volver a pasarle el pelo tras la oreja y besarla sonoramente en los labios. Así la atrajo hacia sí, hizo que sus caderas coincidieran, la arropó más con la camisa, la sujetó por la cintura y volviendo a asentir como hacían cada vez, contuvo la respiración para exhalarla de golpe en un gemido cuando conectaron sus cuerpos de la manera más placentera que sabía hasta ahora moviéndose con aquella sincronía tan perfecta.

-Edward…- gimió.

_ Edward…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe porque no se lo esperaba tan pronto. Lo deseaba, pero sabía que iba a ser imposible conseguir _leerla_ tan rápido. Tenía que ocuparse de muchas cosas que no había tenido que hacer antes como sincronizar mejor sus movimientos con los de ella al estar encima, que no se le resbalaran las piernas hacia la palanca de cambios y se lastimara o que no se golpeara con el volante, como para poder concentrarse lo suficiente y entrar _además_ en su mente, así que dejó que sus palabras le golpearan en vez de recabar en su mente como la última vez.

_ … te quiero mucho._

-Te quiero mucho- añadió en alto.

-Y yo a ti- contestó él.

_ Estar así contigo en la mejor sensación del mundo._

-Estar así con…

-Te estoy _leyendo_- jadeó.

_ ¿Me lees?_

-Sí- volvió a jadear.

Bella apretó el ritmo de los movimientos, ventaja que le daba estar encima, se apoyó mejor en él, incluso clavando las uñas en sus hombros para estar lo más unidos posible. Durante unos segundos excepto sus propios jadeos o el ruidos que producían sus pieles al rozarse nada más pudo oír, pero después volvió a _conectarse_ con Bella y además, como si hubiera abierto una puerta directa a su mente.

Se vio a sí mismo, como era ahora, _humano_. En el umbral de la casa de los Swan. Sintió cómo Bella se sobrecogía a tal visión, estaba confusa, asustada y desesperanzada e incluso deseó que si era un sueño no despertar jamás. Entonces reconoció que había sido la primera vez que le vio de vuelta de Italia y se lo confirmó cuando en medio del beso que se estaban dando ahora se repitió el beso del pasado, sus pensamientos de todo lo que le quería y cómo había sido capaz de sobrevivir sin él tres meses o que ahora que tenían la misma fuerza mucho iba a tener que luchar para huir de ella.

Iba a contestar que gracias por pensar en algo tan bonito, por abrir su mente de esa manera, por dejarle estar donde nadie lo había estado en todos los sentidos, cuando la parte más humana de toda su actividad demandó el resto de sus sentidos. Los movimientos frenéticos de sus cuerpos pedían que respirara más deprisa, que la sujetara mejor, que la apretara más contra él mientras Bella le clavaba más y más las uñas y así, fundidos en un solo ser gimieron casi al unísono para quedarse en silencio, quietos y escuchando cómo sus corazones se calmaban.

Se sintió ridícula, allí con los ojos cerrados, abrazada a Edward mientras él sólo se había movido para taparla de nuevo con la camisa o para que pasara las piernas al asiento contiguo, pero bien merecía la pena intentar hablar consigo misma para ver si había suerte y contestaba.

_"¿Estás bien?"_

Esa fue la primera pregunta que nadie contestó así que intentó un _"¿Te ha gustado?"_ que obtuvo lo mismo. Estaba muy perdida respecto a cómo funcionaba ese _nuevo don recuperado_ de Edward, si hacía falta que estuvieran _conectados íntimamente_ o simplemente manteniendo una _unión psíquica_ como siempre habían tenido: a veces no les hacía falta hablar o con una simple mirada se lo decían todo. Antes se vanagloriaba de poder leerle el rostro y ahora con perlitas de sudor y color en las mejillas encendidas era hasta más fácil. Puede que fuera a que realmente eran una sola persona, nada de una remanencia de sus poderes extrasensoriales como vampiro, pero como no habló y sólo separó los labios para besarle la frente y expirar e inspirar tras su esfuerzo físico, todas sus teorías se fueron al garete.

Levantó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarle y Edward le sonrió para besarle la punta de la nariz.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo él.

Frunció el ceño. Menuda decepción. Quizás su esfuerzo no había servido de nada. Debió concentrarse más. ¡Pero es que era realmente difícil! La postura no era la mejor ni más cómoda, se golpeaba constantemente con el volante y que cada vez que él la tocara se produjera una descarga eléctrica tampoco ayudaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- le acarició la arruga que se le formaba en la frente- ¿Algo va mal? ¿Tienes frío?

No sólo la arropó con la camisa, haciendo incluso que metiera los brazos por las mangas, sino que tiró de otro bulto de ropa que parecía su camiseta y así la atrajo más contra su pecho. ¿Frío? Seguro que la temperatura interior de ese coche estaba colaborando con el calentamiento climático si no lo hacían ya sus hormonas, porque los cristales estaban tan empañados que duramente se podía ver si fuera era de día, de noche o si acaso llovía, así que simplemente meneó la cabeza.

-Llevo un buen rato haciéndote _preguntas mentales_, y veo que sin éxito.

-Oh- exclamó Edward levantando la cabeza del respaldo para quedar erguido- Hace bastante que no te _leo_. Lo siento. Me hubiera gustado mucho respondértelas. ¿De qué se trataba?

-Nada importante. Sólo quería saber cómo iba eso de…- meneó la cabeza- tener alguien en _mi mente_. Soy nueva en esa sensación.

Con sus adorables mejillas rosadas se volvió a recostar en su hombro, así que Edward sólo la abrazó para besarle la frente, a la vez que se reía.

-Creo que he _leído_ todo lo que querías que _leyera_. Gracias- le susurró - Pensabas en la primera vez que me viste como humano, en nuestro primer beso. Y yo sentí lo mismo que sentías tú.

Abrió la boca dejándola en forma de "_o_" y se volvió a refugiar en su cuello, así que Edward se volvió a reír, la meció y la arropó más. Tuvo ganas de mover la llave del contacto para poder conectar la calefacción porque Bella tenía la piel de gallina, pero para eso era necesario cambiar de postura y estaba demasiado cómodo así, por lo que descartó la idea. Cerró los ojos, la abrazó aún más fuerte y se quedó así, disfrutando de la esencia de sus cabellos y de lo bien que se estaba teniéndola sólo para él, hasta que un zumbidito le desconcentró.

Tuvo que pestañear y centrarse, incluso incorporarse. Bella preguntó qué era eso y temió que fuera algo en el exterior. Pero con simplemente agacharse para subirse los pantalones se dio cuenta de qué se trataba.

-Es Alice- dijo tomando el móvil del bolsillo.

-¿Nos habrá…- se cubrió como si la tuvieran enfrente ahora mismo-… _visto_?

-Espero que no mirara _demasiado_. Me lo prometió.

Carraspeó para aclararse la voz, se limpió el sudor de la frente, se echó los cabellos hacia atrás y así pulsó la tecla de descolgar para que el aparato dejara de vibrar.

-¡Edward!- dijo la chisporroteante voz de su hermana antes de que él articulara palabra- ¡Mueve el coche ahora mismo rumbo a casa si no quieres que vaya a por vosotros! ¡No decidáis nada de repente! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca más!

* * *

**Nota:** _Quiero recordar que aunque de una manera alternativa, esto no deja de ser una historia canon basada en la Saga Crepúsculo, con todos los ingredientes que tiene la Saga, así que en próximos capítulos muchas de las preguntas que dejais incesantes en los comentarios estarán resueltas._

_Sobre Tanya es cierto que en todos los fics todo el mundo la ponen de mala. No obstante pertenece al pasado de Edward. Pero quise añadirla porque quería tener a Bella celosa y creo que lo logré. No es justo que siempre sea Edward el que sufra ;)_

_Además, necesitaba una llave con el clan de Denali..._

_¡Espero muchos más comentarios!_


	7. Un atisbo del futuro

**7. Un atisbo del futuro.**

No podía parar de sonreír y que él tampoco lo hiciera no ayudaba a luchar con la comisura de los labios que tendían solas hacia arriba, así que decidió que todo el camino de vuelta a casa – fuera lo que fuera que les esperaba allí tras la tormenta verbal de Alice y sabiendo que Tanya aguardaba – iba a hacerlo apoyada en él, con un brazo alrededor de su hombro porque seguro que con una sola mano se las apañaba para conducir.

Ni siquiera pensar que seguro que los dos apestaban a algo que _no era nada comestible_ o que los cristales del coche aún no se habían desempañado del todo le evadió de su felicidad _post-placentera_.

Edward aminoró la marcha al acceder a la rampa que llevaba al garaje, y como cada día dejó el coche delante de los portones – nuevos, sin rastro de la visita de Victoria – para salir y abrir la puerta a Bella como siempre. Le tomó la mano y ella le estrechó los dedos para sonreír, que Edward contestó con un sonoro beso en los labios para después intentar emprender el camino hacia el porche.

"_Intentar_" porque en el momento que los dos estaban fuera del coche y cerró la puerta del Volvo, una voz ronca rompió el silencio de los exteriores de la Mansión:

-Alguien se ha metido en líos.

Tras esto, sonó algo que se rasgaba y sin más, Emmett apareció delante de ambos como si hubiera saltado de una de las ventanas del piso superior.

Bella y Edward suspiraron asustados. Y eso divirtió más a Emmett, que incluso dio una palmada en sus carcajadas, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Todo esto en medio de un paso atrás – movimiento instintivo – o que Edward tirara de Bella para interponerse entre ella y el peligro, como de costumbre.

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Emmett?- inquirió Edward sin verle la gracia a la situación.

-El señor Greene ha llamado a Carlisle porque Bella y tú habéis faltado a clase. Creía que se debía a que Alice se había puesto peor porque sois _dos buenos estudiantes que nunca hacen novillos_.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no lo había pensando antes? ¿Y si…? ¡Dios Santo! ¿Y si también había llamado a Charlie? Montaría en cólera. Menudo día que habían decidido para hacer novillos por primera vez en su vida. Dichosas hormonas que le nublaban el raciocinio.

-¿Y qué le ha dicho Carlisle?- preguntó Bella a media voz sobre el hombro de Edward- ¿Ha llamado también a Charlie?

-Alice se puso como loca cuando tuvo una visión de vosotros en un sitio que no era el Instituto haciendo algo que no deberíais estar haciendo en horas lectivas y Carlisle estaba precavido de que le telefonearía, así que le dijo que habíais faltado para ayudarla a estudiar para sus _exámenes a distancia_. Casi cruza el bosque para ir a buscaros. Y yo la hubiera acompañado- añadió juguetón- porque se tensa con las visiones y nunca entra en detalles. Así que ya tengo curiosidad para saber lo que estáis haciendo tan _a menudo_, que os tiene todos los fluidos corporales descontrolados y os hace apestar a _hormonas_ y a _sales minerales_. ¿Eh, hermanito?- se dirigió a Edward con su sonrisa pícara.

Mierda otra vez. Hasta iba a echar de menos que Alice estuviera en modo vegetativo sobre el sofá con ojos negros. Dichosos Cullen y su poca habilidad para guardar secretos. Y encima Edward se estaba tensando más y más porque le apretaba la mano con la suya.

-¡Pero!- exclamó Emmett teatralmente- Te espera una buena charla por haber hecho que Bella se escaqueara de clase.

-Hemos sido los dos- intervino Bella de nuevo a media voz.

-Sí, pero tú es la primera vez que vas al instituto. Quizá te pierdas algo- sonrió levantando la comisura izquierda del labio- Así que espero que Carlisle te dé dos buenos sopapos- volvió a Edward-: es el único al que Esme se lo consentiría y tendría una buena excusa- añadió igual de jovial.

Edward rumió algo, batió la mano que sujetaba a la de Bella bruscamente haciendo que el movimiento casi le llegara al codo y expiró aire sonoramente.

-Pues acabemos cuanto antes. Quita de delante.

Emmett se volvió a reír y desapareció de delante para aparecer a un lado e incluso darle un golpecito en la espalda que le hizo doblarse hacia delante. Sonó en toda la caja torácica de Edward como si realmente le hubiera echo daño, pero él no se quejó, si no que se revolvió para encarar a su hermano.

Dicho así sonaba peligroso. No obstante, lo era: Emmett tenía una envergadura más parecida a un oso que cualquier otra cosa, grande y musculado. Además, era un vampiro. Pero Edward volvió a rumiar algo, batió la mano que sujetaba a Bella e incluso le devolvió el golpecito pero en el pecho. Puede que fuera la mitad de ancho que él, pero casi se le asemejaba en altura, levantaba los hombros para ganar envergadura y el Edward de _ojos verdes_ enfadado bien recordaba al Edward de _antes_.

-No me toques- le replicó colérico- Puedes romperme un hueso y el tacto helado es realmente desagradable.

-Vale, vale, vale, ya lo pillo- volvió a reír- Sólo te gusta que te toque Bella. ¡Y además en el coche! - añadió inspirando ruidosamente como si quisiera tragarles a los dos por las aletillas dilatadas de su nariz-. ¿Cómo te apañas? Porque yo soy incapaz: una vez Rose y yo arrancamos la palanca de cambios y partimos el salpicadero a la mitad y…

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho…?!

-¡Basta!- interrumpió una voz desde el porche- ¡Los dos!

Edward se calló de inmediato e incluso hizo un ruido como si se hubiera tragado – literalmente – las palabras para alzar la vista hacia la entrada de la casa donde Carlisle les observaba con su porte impresionante y gesto imperturbable, seguido de la figurilla de Alice que se asomaba por encima del hombro de su padre adoptivo. Ninguno chistó y se quedaron mirando a su líder esperando que diera la siguiente orden, como un padre que reñía a sus dos hijos que se peleaban.

-Es suficiente- añadió solemnemente serio, sin moverse un ápice, con las manos en los bolsillos y su actitud regia- Edward, te estamos esperando. Después hablaremos sobre haber faltado a clase. Bella- le sonrió a ella amable- Puedes esperar con Alice mientras haces tus deberes. Ella te dirá que todo va bien, pero es un tema que será mejor que Edward trate directamente con Tanya. Yo estaré presente. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

* * *

Tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama de Edward, Alice pasó las hojas de una revista a velocidad de vampiro para suspirar profundamente aburrida, dejarla de lado y dando un salto, ponerse de pie. Así y en un parpadeo humano, apareció detrás de Bella, para mirar lo que hacía por encima de su hombro.

Llevaba sentada allí, en el escritorio de Edward con los libros abiertos intentando hacer sus tareas, quién sabe cuánto tiempo y no lograba ni siquiera concentrarse. Los Cullen siempre le habían parecido muy silenciosos pero no dejaba de escuchar portazos, crujidos y movimientos por el pasillo que le antojaban que algo iba mal en el estudio de Carlisle donde Tanya estaba con Edward. Intentó evadirse y centrarse en sus deberes de Cálculo, pero las líneas se le mezclaban la una con la otra, después pasó a los de Química y como Edward era su compañero de laboratorio no podía avanzar sin él, así que abrió los de Literatura para terminar mirando a las musarañas. Más que a las musarañas en todo lo que Edward tenía ordenadamente en torno a su escritorio como fotos de ambos, entradas de cine que habían compartido, notas que ella le había pasado en clase,…

-Suspenderás el próximo semestre si no te estudias esa parte.

Bella dio un respingo saliendo de su ensimismamiento donde estaba con Edward en algún lugar de su mente para ver la sonrisa brillante de Alice sobre su hombro señalando un párrafo de su libro de texto abierto.

-El señor Gerty os pondrá un examen esta semana- añadió – y si lo suspendes, Charlie no te dejará ir a Florida.

Pestañeó un par de veces y en ese intervalo, Alice desapareció de la habitación para aparecer saliendo de la puerta del vestidor de Edward con un montón de ropa que abultaba más que ella para lanzarla sobre la cama y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas al lado.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó levantando una camisa- ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le compré esto? El marrón no le sienta nada bien. A este armario le hace falta una buena limpieza.

Bella la vio entrar y salir un par de veces más convertida en un borrón color azul y cuando el montón de ropa se convirtió en tres fue ella la que dejó de estar catatónica para ponerse en pie.

-¿Es necesario que hagas eso _ahora_?

La vampira se detuvo en seco en su trayecto desde la cama hasta el vestidor.

-Debería de haberlo hecho hace semanas. Los humanos almacenáis un montón de basura. No en tono peyorativo, no te molestes. Son esos _recuerdos_ que os encanta conservar que sólo suponen polvo maloliente. Como esto, ¿ves?- levantó una camisa gris, arrugada, como si no hubiera estado colgada en las ordenadas perchas de los compartimentos que formaban el vasto armario de Edward – Incluso está roto.

Hizo una bola con la prenda y la arrojó sobre uno de los montones sobre la cama, para volver a desaparecer convertida en su borroncillo. Bella se acercó, la cogió, la estiró, comprobó que sí, que era cierto, que las mangas estaban desgastadas y tenía algunos agujeros como si la hubiera tenido puesta durante mucho tiempo, cosa extraña ya que incluso hasta el día de hoy en la ausencia de Alice, Edward raramente repetía prenda de ropa, para después acercársela a la nariz.

La camisa no olió a nada en especial: no olía a esa mezcla que era ahora la esencia de Edward, compuesta entre otras cosas por detergente para la ropa, colonia masculina, gel fijador del pelo y alter shave. Pero cuando la tenía delante de la nariz y sentía su tacto entre los dedos, se tele transportó a otro recuerdo que había tenido esa tarde, por lo que la aferró para salvarla del huracán de Alice.

-Creo que Edward se enfadará si tiras todas sus cosas- añadió cuando volvió a la habitación.

-Me dará las gracias: odia hacer limpieza y sólo lo hace cuando Esme le obliga- contestó- Además, necesita sitio para la ropa nueva que le compraré para el viaje a Florida. ¿Hablabais de eso ayer, verdad? Yo os prepararé la maleta: tengo un montón de bikinis encargados para ti, pijamas para el clima caluroso de Jacksonville y los bañadores que Edward necesitara para baños en la piscina.

Ignorando la última parte porque ya le había dejado claro que él no se expondría en paños menores delante de nadie que no fuera ella, insistió moviendo la camisa:

-Así se marchó a Italia. Y volvió con la misma ropa. Quizás la llevara puesta mientras los…- carraspeó para poder escupir la palabra-… _Volturis_ le torturaban. La llevaba puesta la primera vez que nos besamos, siendo humano.

-Oh- suspiró Alice dejando sus perfectos labios con la forma de la letra para después dar un revoloteo- Está bien, esa se queda, pero el resto va a beneficencia. Y lo mismo haré con tu armario si no lo haces tú.

Despareció de nuevo y ahora empezó a escuchar sonidos dentro del oscuro vestidor así que simplemente suspiró dándose por vencida, dobló la camisa para dejara en el montón de la ropa que aún tenía etiquetas colgadas y después se sentó en la cama. Así se movió arriba y abajo sonriendo para sí misma al pensar que esa cama no chirriaba y que era increíblemente cómoda y amplia comparada con la suya, además de tener esas vistas tan mágica desde las alturas a los bosques de la Península de Olympic, y miró la mesilla de noche: aparte de estar la caja de terciopelo del anillo – hoy, cerrada -, su despertador, un vaso de agua y el cargador del móvil, había dos portarretratos: uno de la familia al completo, sin él y otro de ella sola, sonriendo, sentada en la cocina de Charlie.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de lado a lado cuando se dio cuenta que esa foto se la hizo con la cámara de fotos regalo de Renee antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Pensó cómo podía sonreír con todo lo que iba a pasar después. Y pensó que esa sonrisa no era de felicidad porque sólo la había experimentado completamente hacía relativamente poco.

Alice volvió a aparecer con perchas y en movimientos rápidos de vampiro las prendas empezaron a desaparecer convertidas en finas líneas de colores debido a la velocidad a la que se movían por el espacio de la habitación.

-¿Hay algo más de lo que debería de preocuparme y que haga peligrar el viaje a Florida?

La vampira se quedó quieta, los ojos sin vida y después pestañeó.

-No, todo irá bien. Tendrás una notas magníficas- sonrió- Así que sigue estudiando como hasta ahora y recibirás un montón de cartas de aceptación de Universidades.

-Me gustaría que te graduaras con nosotros- respondió Bella- ¿No puede decirle Carlisle al director que ya te has recuperado y volver al Instituto? Te echo mucho de menos, Alice.

Dejando su actividad, de la que quedaban apenas un montoncito con un par de prendas, Alice saltó la cama para plantarse delante de Bella, cogiéndola de las manos. Tomó aire como si lo necesitara para respirar, y después batió la cabeza.

-Yo también te echo de menos, pero ahora no creo que sea muy buena compañía en el Instituto.

-¿Por qué?- repitió menándole las manos frías, dándole ánimo- Si ya estás bien y vuelves a tener los ojos dorados. Quiero que te gradúes con nosotros. Sería genial. Te dejaré incluso que prepares una gran fiesta. Y me pondré el vestido que tú quieras, incluso con zapatos de tacón.

Batió de nuevo la cabeza, dejó las manos caer y se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas para llevarse las manos a las sienes. Alarmada creyendo que había hecho algo que la hubiera hecho entrar de nuevo en su estado de catatonia, Bella la siguió y se quedó de rodillas enfrente.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice?- la batió- ¿Qué ocurre?

Alice dejó que la aferrara de los hombros e incluso que la sacudiera, haciendo que su cabeza se moviera adelante y atrás como si no tuviera resistencia ninguna en el cuello. Sumergiéndose en su mente, se centró en ese día en concreto, en la graduación, el sol brillaba sobre el cielo en el Instituto de Educación Secundaria de Forks así que si cambiaba de idea respecto a volver a las clases, raramente podría asistir a la ceremonia. Edward estaba sentado entre sus compañeros, llevando su toga y su gorra de un horrible color amarillo y se levantó al escuchar su nombre para caminar al escenario. Bella hizo lo mismo al escuchar el suyo. Después una sombra les hacía una foto sonriendo mientras sujetaban sus diplomas y más tarde esa sombra se unía a otras más que acompañaba a Charlie Swan para posar todos juntos en un nuevo retrato.

Exhaló el aire de golpe para mirar a su amiga que seguía increpándole. ¿Cómo iba a querer ir al Instituto si la penumbra ya acechaba en la fecha de la graduación? Estaba a menos de tres meses de perder sus visiones para siempre. Debía hacer algo, y rápido. Aún le quedaban un montón de detalles para la boda de Edward y Bella que debía concretar si algo terrible les iba a suceder al resto de los Cullen. El vestido aún no había llegado, no había terminado de diseñar los centros de flores, Edward ni siquiera había compuesto la mitad de la canción que abriría el baile así que ella no había podido contactar con ninguna orquesta para que la grabara, Esme no había encargado los muebles para su futura casa y aún no…

-Ya me he graduado muchas veces, Bella. No insistas- respondió- No quiero estar entre _otros_ humanos. Pero haremos todo lo que tú quieras _juntas_ antes de que Edward y tú os vayáis, te lo prometo. No me volveré a tumbar en el sofá ni a no pasar tiempo contigo. Como ahora. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y yo te hago un peinado? Te haré bucles, te quedan muy bien.

Dando un respingo y dejando las manos sobre su regazo, batió la cabeza en una negación cada vez más incómoda. Su alarma interna empezó a hacer señales muy audibles porque algo terrible tenía que estar pasando Alice para que cambiara de tema tan brutalmente y la cortara de aquella manera. Por lo que rebatió:

-No quiero una ducha ni bucles en el pelo: quiero que me digas lo que pasa.

-No te ofendas, Bella, pero hoy hueles especialmente mal- arrugó su nariz de duende- Toda tu ropa apesta. Compraré un buen ambientador para el Volvo porque debe ser irrespirable el aire allí. Si llego a saber que el _sexo entre humanos_ era tan hediondo al experimentarlo tan de cerca, nunca os hubiera animado a tenerlo. Además, sigo enfadada con vosotros por haberme asustado al haber desaparecido del Instituto, donde deberías haber estado- le sacó la lengua para quedarse de espaldas.

Mientras con cada palabra el calor en la cara de Bella subía y subía notándolo ya por el cuello donde sus arterias pulsaban la sangre más y más aprisa, se movió disimuladamente para separar su jersey del cuerpo metiendo la nariz por él, pero excepto su olor normal – mezclado quizás sí con el olor de la colonia de Edward – no había nada que le pareciera pestilente, se irguió molesta:

-No es para tanto. Yo no noto nada.

-Tu opinión no cuenta- se volvió con un movimiento de vampiro-: Jacob Black tampoco olía a nada para ti y a mí me quemaba la nariz. Hueles a Edward en cada poro de tu piel: es como si llevaras un enorme cartel de neón en la espalda con imágenes ralentizadas de lo que ha pasado dentro del coche.

-¿No…- balbuceó. Inspiró e inspiró varias veces para que la sangre fluyera y no saliera a borbotones por sus mejillas – habrás _mirado_, verdad? Edward dice que se lo has prometido. Prométemelo a mí también, por favor. Es de lo más violento que además de que todos nos huelan, alguien nos _vea_.

Alice dio una de sus risitas musicales, se entornó hacia Bella para besarla en sus mejillas encendidas y le dio un abrazo.

-No te preocupes, cuando empiezo a _ver_ que la cosa se pone intensa, aparto la mirada- se volvió a reír- Y eso que no me lo ponéis nada fácil con lo _prolíficos_ que estáis últimamente .

Bella se tapó la cara instintivamente porque la vergüenza la comía. Espió a Alice que se volvió a reír entre sus dedos y cuando se los apartó para darle un codacito de camaradería, se quedó quieta como una estatua, pálida, sin vida y en trance.

-¿Alice?- la tomó de nuevo de las manos- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué va mal?

Solamente le bastó pestañear a velocidad humana para transportarse al futuro. Sin ni siquiera concentrarse. Sin penumbras ni flases. Claro y conciso, como antes. Bella luchaba contra el rubor de su cara y de repente estaba en una habitación extraña, donde Bella dormía placidamente en una cama _king size_, con un cabecero de madera oscura ante una pared pintada con dulces tonos pastel.

Un hombro sobresalía del edredón con motivos dorados y éste estaba cubierto por una camiseta que le quedaba vagamente grande, así que allá donde estuviera no seguía sus consejos de moda. El pelo estaba desparramado por toda la almohada, y en las manos – junto a su cara- se veían dos joyas: en la izquierda el anillo de compromiso y en la derecha una preciosa alianza dorada. Además, en esa misma muñeca habían desaparecido milagrosamente todas las pulseras hippies que llevaba de su madre y ahora un elegante brazalete de oro blanco con el blasón de los Cullen tapaba la cicatriz de media luna.

Sobre la mesilla más cercana, aparte de una lámpara que parecía una pieza fina de anticuario, había un despertador – que marcaba las 8 menos 10 -, un teléfono inalámbrico y un portarretratos con una foto. Era la realidad del dibujo que le había hecho para Navidad cuando vislumbró por primera vez cuando decidió que se casaría con Edward. Allí estaba, claro como lo había diseñado, el vestido de novia de Bella, perfectamente peinada y maquillada, sonriendo feliz mientras ella le sujetaba de la mano. Pero a ella misma no se podía ver: una sombra la envolvía en la que no se pudo centrar porque había otra actividad en la habitación que la de la Bella durmiente.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente para que Edward pasara llevando una magdalena de chocolate en una mano – donde destacaba la misma alianza que Bella llevaba - con una vela encendida y una cestita en la otra donde algo en su interior estaba tapado con una manta. Edward tenía el pelo visiblemente más claro – los reflejos color bronce que le caracterizaban casi había desaparecido convirtiéndose en reflejos más bien dorados – mucho más revuelto que de costumbre, tenía barba de unos cuantos días e iba solamente en ropa interior. La piel de su pecho estaba perfectamente bronceada y quiso volver atrás para comprobar si la de Bella también estaba, pero se centró en lo que hizo él: dejó la cestita a los pies de la cama, se sentó al lado de Bella y la besó sonoramente en la frente.

Bella suspiró antes de salir de su sueño, carraspeó – o hizo más bien algo parecido a un ronroneo- y se rascó los ojos para abrirlos.

_-Buenos días- _musitó ahora revolviéndose el cabello.

Edward sólo le sonrió para besarle en los labios. Bella intentó ser un poco más efusiva e incluso tomarle de la nuca, pero él bloqueó su decisión poniéndole la magdalena delante.

_-Feliz 19 cumpleaños- _dijo sonriendo.

Bella respondió con un mohín de desagrado.

_-Oh, vamos- _Edward se rió_- ¿Tampoco vas a dejarme felicitarte por tu cumpleaños?_

_-No desde que soy un año mayor que tú._

_-Bella, el día de nuestra boda yo cumplí 108 años. Nunca serás mayor que yo._

_-Gracias por recordármelo- _repitió su mohín_- Y gracias por recordarme también que estoy casada con un hombre tan viejo. Si lo piensas es realmente espeluznante y desagradable. Debería estar ahora mismo muerta del asco- _susurró con voz ronca deslizándose hacia él para volver a besarle.

Edward se rió, respondiéndole al beso, Bella volvió a intentar la efusividad y Edward insistió con la magdalena.

_-Pide un deseo._

Bella suspiró para tomarla, se la puso delante y cerró los ojos. Inspiró tras unos segundos de meditación y después sopló para que la vela se apagase.

Cuando abrió los ojos Edward casi le metía por la nariz el cestito. Y ella repitió de nuevo el mohín incluso ahora bufando desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

_-No me he gastado dinero. Lo prometo- _se defendió sonriéndole de medio lado_- Y creo que te va a encantar._

_-Eso también lo dijiste con el regalo de la graduación o con el de compromiso._

_-¿Y te encantaron o no te encantaron?- _añadió Edward con su sonrisa retorcida.

Lo miró con el mismo desagrado que a la magdalena y se estiró para cogerlo cuando lo que fuera que había debajo de la mantita, se movió. Sí, se movió. Un bulto apareció debajo de la tela mientras un cascabel sonaba.

Bella lo destapó de golpe y a la vez que liberaba el interior un precioso gatito gris perla de angora levantaba la cabeza de la cesta para apoyarse con las patitas en el borde.

_-¡Dios mío!- _exclamó Bella_- ¡Es…! ¡Es…! ¡Es precioso! ¿Cómo vamos a llamarle? Tendremos que comprar una cesta mayor y poner en el baño un recipiente para la arena y…_

Y todo se fundió de vuelta al presente.

-¿Alice? ¿Alice?- insistía Bella batiéndola.

-¿Eres más de gatos o de perros?- dijo con su voz jovial de campanilla.

Con la boca seca por el susto, la miró desconcertada:

-¿Cómo?

-Si eres una persona más de gatos o de perros- repitió Alice, como si fuera la obviedad más grande del mundo.

Bella movió la cabeza y abrió la boca asombrada de la que tardó en salir un sonido.

-No…- balbuceó- lo sé. De pequeña siempre quise tener un perro, pero a Renee le daban grima, además de que hay que sacarles a hacer sus cosas y enseñarles modales. Supongo que soy más de gatos.

-_Sparkles_. ¿No sería un nombre genial para un gato?

-In…- ahora pestañeó, perpleja- tentaré recordarlo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué has _visto_? ¿Todo va bien? ¿Es algo sobre Edward y Tanya?

-Todo va estupendamente. Los _Volturis_ puede que le quitaran el don de _leer_ las mentes, pero no el de la palabra. En unos segundos, será Tanya la que te presente sus respetos.

-¿Qué…?

Y antes de que pudiera terminar formular la pregunta de _"¿qué quieres decir?"_ y se quedara colgada con la boca abierta, alguien picó suavemente a la puerta para abrir igual de sigiloso que eran todos los vampiros de la casa.


	8. Paciencia

**8. Paciencia.**

Edward carraspeó mirando a Carlisle, sentado al otro lado de la mesa del escritorio de su despacho y él simplemente le contestó levantando las cejas y encogiendo los hombros, por lo que resopló y empezó a repiquetear con los dedos sobre la antiquísima madera de la mesa, dado que Tanya llevaba un buen rato de espaldas a ellos mirando por el ventanal sin musitar media palabra.

Carlisle puso su mano fría sobre Edward para que dejara el repiqueteo, le frunció las cejas y él obedeció metiéndosela en el bolsillo, recostándose en la silla y volviendo a resoplar.

Y de repente, Tanya separó los labios, aún inmóvil.

-¿No crees, Edward?

Se irguió en la silla poniendo la espalda recta, volvió a mirar a Carlisle que ahora no gesticuló y carraspeó de nuevo, ahora molesto.

¿Así que de eso iba? ¿De sacarle de quicio? De todos los vampiros que había en esa casa – incluyéndose al que él era antes, incluso antes de empezar a salir con Bella y obviando por supuesto a Carlisle – era la que más se había relacionado con humanos y sabía de sus carencias. El oído, por ejemplo. El umbral auditivo no rozaba ni de lejos al de los vampiros. La paciencia para seguir, porque el tiempo no se contaba igual cuando eres mortal y no te gusta perderlo mirando la espalda de una vampira quieta como una estatua. Y todo el conjunto hacían una situación de lo más violenta.

-¿Perdón?- contestó él.

La vampira de giró lentamente – en movimientos lentamente humanos- y antes de mirarle a él, miró a Carlisle, apartándose uno de sus mechones rubios rojizos de su melena hacia atrás. Edward juraría que le vio mover los labios y antes de que dirigiera sus ojos hacia Carlisle para comprobar si estaban teniendo una – poco educada – conversación delante de sus narices que no podía escuchar, su padre adoptivo respondió en voz clara y concisa:

-No, ya no puede _leer_ nuestros pensamientos.

Sí, definitivamente iba de sacarle de quicio.

-Entonces- respondió la vampira- todas tus teorías sobre las facultades que nos traemos de nuestra anterior existencia no son ciertas, querido Carlisle.

-No creo que eso se pueda extender a Edward- respondió - ya que para recobrar su condición intervino el poder de los Volturis.

Se quedó otros instantes completamente inmóvil, sin ni siquiera fingir su respiración y acto seguido desapareció de delante del ventanal para aparecer sentada en la silla libre que quedaba junto a Edward. Fue tan repentino que él hasta inspiró asustado y arrastró su silla hacia atrás sobre el suelo de madera que chirrió.

Y al instante notó como se le encendían las mejillas.

-Adorable- añadió Tanya para sonreír sin quitar sus pupilas doradas de su cara.

Edward se volvió a batir, carraspeó y se recompuso. No iba a seguir sus jueguecitos ahora que le llevaba ventaja y no sabía lo que pensaba. Ni iba a dejar que le llevara a su terreno porque conocía perfectamente de su poder sobre los humanos y lo explotaba bastante bien. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo allí, ya le había observado demasiado y ya se había divertido lo suficiente.

-Ya está bien- verbalizó sus pensamientos y además con el mismo tono enfadado- Has venido a por respuestas así que formula las preguntas y acabemos cuanto antes: ahora soy mortal y no me gusta perder el tiempo.

Tanya frunció el ceño e intercambió una mirada rápida con Carlisle que no le respondió. Visiblemente más molesta, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se recostó en la silla.

-Son demasiadas las preguntas que tengo.

-Empieza cuanto antes entonces, prima- replicó Edward.

-Como quieras- dijo en una bocanada sonora de aire innecesario- ¿Cuál fue el trato? ¿Qué quisieron los Volturis? Ellos nunca dan nada sin querer algo a cambio.

-Mi don- escupió Edward.

-¿Sólo?

-Era lo que querían y yo se lo di. Vaciaron mi mente, conocieron mis inquietudes, la razón por la que luchaba y se lo llevaron. A ellos les pareció suficiente.

-Un corazón que late por el amor de _una humana_. No parece propio de los Volturis. Deben haberse desgastado con los años. Cuando lideraron su lucha contra los _niños inmortales_ no eran tan permisivos.

Edward y Carlisle intercambiaron una mirada que no se le escapó a la vampira. Iba a contestar él, pero su padre se le adelantó, templado y amable. No podía creer que apenas dos frases sacara el mayor delito cometido por el que ella, sus hermanas y su madre creadora fueron juzgadas por los Volturis. Algo completamente tabú en todas las décadas que se conocían. El aire se tensó de golpe en la habitación.

-No está en nuestra mano juzgar sus decisiones, querida Tanya. Si no al contrario.

La vampira se volvió a revolver.

-Eso lo dices porque presumiblemente tu relación con ellos jugó a favor de tu _hijo favorito_. Por el respeto que te tienen no se negarían a sus deseos. Pero desvirtuar su confianza, como con el tema de los licántropos, nos traerá consecuencias y lo que es más terrible, a todos los ajenos a esta historia.

Edward ahora tomó aire para contestar, haciendo un gesto con la mano a Carlisle que pretendía seguir con la conversación.

-No son licántropos. No son hijos de la luna. Apenas son metamorfos. No se trata de lo mismo.

-Pero habéis matado a los de nuestra especie con su ayuda- volvió a replicar Tanya-. Y eso sí que está prohibido.

-La gente estaba empezando a sospechar. Estaban completamente descontrolados y peligrosamente cerca de Forks. En las noticias solo se hablaba de los misteriosos asesinatos y desapariciones.

-Hay desapariciones y asesinatos cada día- dijo Tanya- Eso es lo que les pasa a los humanos: que se mueren y algunos en extrañas circunstancias. Por eso nuestro secreto está a salvo. O al menos, estaba.

-El secreto sigue estando a salvo- replicó ahora Edward.

-No lo está si _tú_ eres humano y estás aquí, viviendo con vampiros. Sigo sin creer que los Volturis te dejaran irte sin más advertencia. Saben que _tu humana_ conoce un secreto inquebrantable, que tú se lo revelaste. Y posiblemente de la existencia de la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder_ cuando te marchaste en busca de tu mortalidad. Tus volubles decisiones nos traerán un desenlace funesto a todos los que hemos escogido el mismo estilo de vida.

Lo dijo con tanto asco, levantando tanto su ceja izquierda con su rictus de desagrado, que a Edward le faltó controlarse.

-_Mi humana_ se llama Bella. Lo sabes. Lo sabes muy bien desde que estuve en Denali huyendo de su esencia, tú me confesaste tus sentimientos por enésima vez y te dije que no te correspondía porque había _algo_ muy fuerte por Bella que tenía que aprender a canalizar. Así que si no quieres que pierda mi autocontrol y empiece a idear formas para resquebrajar esa piel tuya de granito, te agradecería que en mi presencia te refirieras a Bella con más respeto. Con el respeto que el ser mi _prometida_ y una futura hija de Carlisle te procesa.

-¿_Prometida_?- repitió Tanya inhalando ruidosamente por la boca- ¿Se emplea ese término cuando se empieza a disfrutar de la _vida marital_ antes de tiempo?

-Como no te metas en tus asuntos voy a empezar a buscar algo puntiagudo- reprochó el chico entre dientes.

-Edward…- carraspeó cauteloso Carlisle.

Tanya entrecerró los ojos, escrutó a Edward que ignoró la advertencia de su padre y en medio segundo apareció de nuevo junto al ventanal como si realmente fuera él el que le diera asco de toda la situación y no soportara tenerle a escasos centímetros. Volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho y a inquirir con dureza:

-Quiero todos los datos si mi cabeza pende de un hilo por ese _absurdo idilio_ y tu presencia entre vampiros que nos costará a todos muy caro. Porque sería capaz de _convertirte_ ahora mismo. Incluso con ese olor _a ella_ por todo tu cuerpo. Y hace mucho que no bebo sangre humana.

Edward bufó, desde lo más profundo de su pecho y bien podía haber encontrado la fuerza necesaria dentro de su envoltura humana para empezar a cumplir su amenaza y despedazar a aquella vampira ególatra e intransigente. ¿_Absurdo idilio_? ¿Ella llamaba absurdo idilio a su relación con Bella? Durante décadas tuvo que _leer_ en su mente lo que sentía por él, vivir situaciones imaginarias de los dos juntos como pareja y haciendo además cosas _poco castas_ que hasta ahora ni siquiera había probado con Bella y… ¿catalogaba a su historia de absurda? Primero Charlie Swan y su _amor adolescente_ y ahora la gota que colmaba el vaso.

¿Y había dicho algo de que quería convertirle?

Dio gracias porque Bella no estuviera aguantando todos aquellos despropósitos.

Mientras apretaba los puños, notaba cómo sus mejillas ardían e incluso perlarse su frente de sudor, Carlisle tan impasible como siempre, volvió a tomar la palabra con ese tono suyo con sorna y amable.

-Prima Tanya, ya te expliqué que Edward _legalmente_ hablando sólo es un chico de 17 años que está bajo mi custodia y la de Esme. No puede abandonar el hogar familiar sin que levantemos sospechas.

-Y como te contesté ese día, Carlisle- rezongó con tono gritón la vampira- eso son pamplinas. Llevo aquí un buen rato, malgastando el valioso _tiempo mortal_ de Edward y aún no he oído nada que me satisfaga.

Intentó contar hasta tres, pero se quedó en el uno y medio. Después intentó calmarse en la mirada serena de Carlisle, pero apenas llegó a las cejas, así que escupió lo que le quemaba en la punta de la lengua.

-Me advirtieron que me marchara- dijo Edward elevando su voz sobre la de Tanya- Se llevaron _mi don_ y me advirtieron que para proteger el secreto debía alejarme de Carlisle. Que me vigilarían. Pero Alice les está vigilando a ellos y aún no han decidido nada respecto a mí. Nadie creía que lo lograría, ni siquiera ellos. Ningún vampiro consiguió de vuelta su mortalidad antes. Así que quizás mis razones para luchar fueron realmente importantes

Sin más movimiento en su figura estática delante del ventanal que su dedo índice que repiqueteaba contra el brazo contrario cruzado, Tanya frunció los labios para exhalar un:

-Ya veo…

-Tú también eres partícipe _ahora_ de la seguridad de Edward- añadió Carlisle- así que te agradeceríamos que cuando vuelvas a Denali y le cuentes a la familia las nuevas que has venido a buscar, esa parte quede entre nosotros.

Dudó unos instantes, haciendo que sus ojos saltaran de Edward a Carlisle y viceversa. Volvió a fruncir los labios y a repiquetear con el dedo. Seguro que Rosalie le había dicho lo que le molestaba y por eso lo hacía tan seguido. Y por fin, exhaló:

-Tienes mi palabra.

-Gracias- respondió Carlisle.

-Ahora quiero saber la historia de los…- chasqueó los dedos buscando la palabra correcta- _metamorfos-no-hijos-de-la-luna_.

Carlisle miró a Edward y levantando las cejas, le invitó a comenzar a hablar:

-Son los quileutes. Carlisle firmó un tratado de coexistencia con ellos ya que ambos respetamos la vida humana la primera vez que nos instalamos aquí.

-Esa parte ya la sé, querido Edward. Sólo quiero que me expliques porqué luchasteis con ellos para deshaceros de los de nuestra especie empezando por quién ha estado creando neófitos descontrolándolos y por qué aquí, cerca de Forks y de vuestro asentamiento permanente. Y no ando muy desencaminada porque nadie ha querido confirmarme que tú y tu… _Bella_ sois los protagonistas de la historia.

Volvió a repiquetear con su maldito dedo en su maldito brazo y se humedeció los labios con la lengua en la espera, como si lo necesitara. Carlisle le bisbiseo por lo bajo – aunque Tanya lo hubiera oído claramente – un tranquilizador "_adelante, hijo, nadie te está juzgando_" y cuando controló de nuevo su respiración, pronunció el nombre maldito que le dejó postrado en una cama por días y que casi arranca a Bella de su lado.

-Victoria creó un ejército de neófitos porque maté a su pareja para proteger a Bella. En su mente sólo estaba la venganza. Pareja por pareja. Antes de que volviera a ser humano.

Entre su expresión dura como el mármol, Edward puro vislumbrar la sorpresa. Apenas separó los labios para suspirar y abrió los ojos como platos, pero al segundo se recompuso, dio unos pasos por la habitación y se sentó como quien espera en autobús en el cómodo sofá de cuero de Carlisle, a la izquierda del ventanal.

-¿_Victoria_? ¿La mujer del aquelarre nómada de Laurent?

-Sí- respondió Edward- Fue otra víctima de los lobos. Se estuvo alimentando en la zona y casi ataca a Bella.

Se hizo el silencio aún en la sorpresa de la vampira.

-Parece que su estancia en Denali y su _relación_ con Irina no fue lo suficientemente provechosa para que se uniera a nuestra dieta vegetariana, querida prima- añadió Carlisle- De hecho, su permanencia en Alaska con la familia le fue útil para recabar información haciéndonos vulnerables cuando se reunió de nuevo con Victoria para seguir adelante con su plan.

En el momento que Tanya ni siquiera disimulaba su respiración carente como de costumbre, Edward añadió:

-Todo estaba ideado para que la familia junto con los lobos interceptaran a los neófitos en el bosque mientras Bella y yo permanecíamos seguros en la casa. Pero haberle abiertos las puertas de nuestro hogar, lo mismo que las vuestras, sólo sirvió para que filtrara datos sobre el poder de Alice o nuestras claves de seguridad para que Victoria nos atacase cuando estábamos completamente indefensos.

-¿Y cómo…- titubeó, inmóvil, apenas moviendo los labios-… lo lograsteis? Quiero decir que ambos sois humanos y…

-¿… hubiéramos muerto? Puedo decir que si no hubiera sido por los lobos que lucharon jugándose incluso su propia vida, hubiera ganado. Conseguimos escapar no sin esfuerzo y supongo que la fortuna jugó a nuestro favor.

-No seas modesto, hijo- intervino Carlisle- Bella y tú huisteis con todas vuestras fuerzas, más que si tuvierais poderes sobrenaturales. Y a un alto precio que fueron tus heridas y tus magulladuras.

-Eso no fue nada, Carlisle. Nada en comparación con lo que podía haber pasado.

Carlisle le asintió en una sonrisa y a punto estuvo de poner su mano fría sobre la de Edward para reconfortarle cuando Tanya volvió a la vida, gritona y molesta: en vez de seguir calmada, de continuar sentada en su sala de espera particular, con los brazos a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, se levantó en un pestañeó y se batió en medio de la habitación.

-Eso no está bien, Carlisle. No, no, no. Ya no estamos hablando de neófitos descontrolados. Se trata de nuestros semejantes. Conocíamos a Laurent y se alojó con nosotros. Los Volturis no necesitarán mucho para atar cabos. Esos cabos le llevarán directamente a nosotras. Y no vamos a tener tanta suerte de que tu amistad con ellos nos protejan a todos por igual.

La mano que estaba en el aire desapareció a la misma velocidad que todo Carlisle, que apareció en un santiamén delante de la vampira descompuesta, incluso tomándola de los hombros. A Edward sólo le dio tiempo a pestañear y a girar la cabeza en busca de la acción porque ya no la tenía delante de los ojos.

-Tanya…

-No, no, no- repitió Tanya, revolviéndose, apartando los brazos de Carlisle- Esto es mucho más grande de lo que me imaginaba. ¡Habéis llegado muy lejos! Nos juzgarán a todos y nosotras estamos en su punto de mira desde la cruzada contra los _niños inmortales_. Vuestras hazañas han llegado a Alaska y estamos a horas de que lleguen a Volterra. Y ahora proteger la nueva condición de Edward es la última de vuestras preocupaciones.

Carlisle intentó de nuevo calmar a Tanya con sus palabras medidas y su voz amable pero la vampira le confrontó de nuevo, esquivándose en otro movimiento imperceptible para Edward, que se puso en pie y la encaró:

-No se trata de ti.

Tanya se detuvo para mirarle incluso pestañeando. La conversación a volumen de vampiro que mantenía con Carlisle cesó de inmediato e incluso los brazos que volaban en movimientos rápidos que sólo se podían intuir por el típico sonido que rasgaba el aire.

-Estás a salvo lo mismo que tus hermanas, Tanya. Ni siquiera se trata de Carlisle, y siento que consideres que tenemos un trato de favor con los Volturis porque formara parte de su clan durante unas décadas. Se trata de mí: Soy yo el que desveló un secreto, el que se quedó sin recuerdos propios, al que torturaron, juzgaron y aún así dieron una segunda oportunidad cuando les dije que nunca me uniría a ellos. Pero me iré pronto, os dejaré a todos atrás y cuando pase mi vida humana ni siquiera te acordarás de lo que te trajo aquí y de lo que sea que estáis discutiendo ahora que no os oigo.

Notó, como siempre, que algo le atravesaba de lado a lado. No estaría preparado jamás para dejar atrás a Carlisle, Esme, Alice y los demás por mucho que se lo repitiera, por mucho que pensara que la alternativa era pasar cada minuto con Bella en su vida normal y humana. Y verbalizarlo una vez detrás de otra no lo hacía más que peor.

-Hijo…

La mano de Carlisle se volatilizó de la nada para aparecer en su hombro dándole un apretón cariñoso, y antes de que los ojos se le empañaran de lágrimas, se batió, sorbió ruidosamente humano la nariz y se recompuso.

-Está bien- apartó la mano de Carlisle- Ya lo has oído, has conocido toda la historia, Tanya. Puede que no la apruebes, que no te guste, pero es lo que hay. Sólo me guié por el corazón, así que si sigo teniendo ese problema con el amor _más allá de lo fraternal_ como antes considerabas, todas mis decisiones han sido erróneas. Y más ahora, que late y tengo peores instintos que antes, que eran asesinos.

Carlisle volvió a poner la mano en el hombro de Edward y le palmeó reconfortante para juntos encarar a Tanya. Cruzó los brazos, en aquella actitud defensiva, los escrutó entrecerrando los ojos para después dar un chasquido con la lengua, separar los labios y caminar en línea recta y a velocidad humanamente lenta hacia ambos.

-Como ha dicho sabiamente Carlisle, mi misión no es juzgar tus actos.

-Perfecto- respondió Edward- Entonces, quizás debas de pedir más de una disculpa. A mí, por ejemplo, por haber dicho hace un rato que serías capaz de _convertirme_, o a Bella, para seguir, por haber sido tan poco cortés con ella.

Tanya meneó la cabeza y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos e ignorando a Edward, centró su atención en Carlisle que le sonrió amable. Claramente formaba dúo con su _hijo favorito_ y le apoyaba cuál fuera su idea descabellada, así que no le quedó más remedio que suspirar:

-Acepta mis disculpas, querido Edward. Mi comentario no ha sido acertado, pero tú sabes aunque no me _leas_ la mente que sólo era una forma de hablar: Carlisle jamás me permitiría hacerte daño y estoy segura de que Esme perdería sus buenos modales para arrancarme la cabeza- soltó una risita.

-Estamos en algo de acuerdo- contestó- ¿Estás lista para tratar a _mi prometida_ de la manera que se merece y como espero de ti?

-Acabemos cuanto antes.

Sin que pudiera dar un paso, una ráfaga de aire le movió los cabellos y Tanya ya estaba fuera del despacho de Carlisle, éste le seguía y él se quedaba quieto cual pasmarote sólo en la estancia así que no le quedó más remedio que ponerse en movimiento. Cuando los alcanzó, Carlisle le hizo un gesto para que se pusiera a la altura de Tanya y ésta le sonrió antes de picar suavemente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Espero no molestar- dijo la voz clara de Tanya en el umbral.

Bella dio un salto sobra la alfombra para ponerse en pie al ver allí a aquella vampira escultural y además, seguida de Edward. Quiso echarse a llorar cuando se cruzó en su mente la idea de que hacían una _pareja perfecta_ – incluso aunque sus ojos ahora fueran verdes y no dorados -, que alguien así era lo que Edward se merecía y que en aquella habitación el único ser insignificante era ella, aunque sólo se quedó aguantando el aliento.

Alice también se puso en pie y convertida en su borrón llegó hasta la puerta para dejar pasar a la invitada.

-Por supuesto que no, prima, tú nunca molestas- contestó amable Alice- ¿Ya habéis acabado de _dialogar_?- añadió levantando una de sus cejas negras perfectas.

Tanya simplemente asintió y jugueteando con uno de sus mechones rubios rojizos, entró en la habitación. Al primer sitio al que dirigió su mirada fue a la cama, después a Bella que se apoyaba a los pies y por último al escritorio. Aunque un montón de libros y de cuadernos estaban abiertos, la cantidad de fotos y notas llamaban tanto la atención que se quedó delante unos segundos antes de inspirar profundamente y volverse hacia sus anfitriones.

Edward se había deslizado dentro de la habitación mientras duraba su inspección ocular y ahora estaba junto a Bella. Lo mismo que Carlisle también estaba dentro y tomaba a Alice paternalmente de los hombros. Pero Edward no aferraba de la misma manera a Bella por el hombro, no: parecían dos piezas que encajaban de una manera perfecta, el hombro de la chica bajo el brazo de él, y a su vez tomándose por la cintura. Incluso Bella cerraba los ojos apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y él le besaba la frente mientras susurraba un "_toda ha ido bien, no te preocupes_" que si el resto de los presentes no hubieran sido vampiros ni siquiera habrían escuchado.

-Saluda a Irina y a Kate de nuestra parte y diles que vengan a visitarnos pronto también- dijo Alice jovial.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la vampira, algunos sorprendidos y otros molestos. Carlisle carraspeó y le reprochó amable:

-Alice… Tanya puede permanecer con nosotros mientras quiera.

-Tendría que acatar las normas y realmente no es necesario pasar más tiempo separada de mis hermanas- suspiró la invitada.

Nadie contestó. Ni Carlisle con su educación ni Alice con su voz de campanilla. Tanya sólo escrutó la figura que formaban Edward y Bella y cuando ésta última no le pudo sostener la mirada y se refugió más en el pecho de él, exhaló ruidosamente e hizo un además con la mano.

-He conseguido todas las repuestas- añadió- Me mantendré fiel a mi parte, siempre que vosotros os mantengáis fiel a la vuestra, y si los Volturis deciden hacer las comprobaciones pertinentes, nos aviséis con el tiempo suficiente para mantenernos al margen de todo. No obstante, espero esa invitación de boda.

Bella dejó de contar a la inversa desde 100 cerrando los ojos, centrada en el repiqueteó del corazón de Edward cuando las últimas palabras de Tanya se colaron entre sus oídos que zumbaban por la preocupación. Así los abrió lentamente y empezó a enfocar desde aquellos pies tan perfectos, hacia las piernas esculpidas con cincel, siguiendo por el vestido para acabar en aquella cara que hacía hasta daño mirar para encontrarse incluso con una sonrisa. Repiqueteó con el dedo índice sobre el brazo que tenía doblado, pero no vio más hostilidad en su gesto por lo que por fin se relajó.

-Por… supuesto- balbuceó Bella.

Y el balbuceó se convirtió en un castañeo de dientes cuando no sólo sus ojos no apartaron su rostro si no que caminó hacia ambos extendiendo las manos.

-Enhorabuena, Bella- dijo sin ningún tipo de acritud ni desagrado en su voz- Lamento haber sido tan poco cortés y espero que puedas perdonarme. Te deseo una larga y próspera vida. Edward lleva esperándote 90 años, manteniéndose al margen de cualquier sentimiento y ahora le tienes a tu lado, humano y sin poderes, así que sólo me queda desearte toda la felicidad posible.


	9. Un pequeño sacrificio

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_

* * *

  
_

**9. Un pequeño sacrificio.**

Bella se frotó los brazos sin apartar la mirada del horizonte desde el ventanal de la habitación de Edward sin dejar de sentir aquel escalofrío que le acompañaba desde que todos los Cullen reunidos en el salón – incluidos Jasper y Rosalie que parecían que desaparecían por arte de magia cuando Edward y ella estaban en la mansión – despidieron a Tanya que emprendió su viaje de vuelta a Denali entre las montañas con simplemente una capa y semejante vestido: comenzó a caminar y cuando sus ojos dejaron de ver el punto rubio rojizo que formaba por el color de su cabello, ni siquiera se volvió atrás.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor, no. Aún quedaba algo para poner a prueba su corazón. Cada uno de los Cullen se volvió a sus actividades cotidianas – Esme a preparar la cena, Alice a arreglar los jarrones del salón, Jasper a ver las noticias, Emmett a entrenarse en el jardín y Rosalie a mirarlo todo con desagrado – cuando Carlisle volvió a carraspear con aquel tono suyo tan regio y les pidió que les acompañara a su despacho.

Era el momento: la bronca por irresponsables que nadie les había echado hasta ahora.

-Carlisle…- dijo Edward cohibido tras tomar asiento.

-Edward- le interrumpió él solemne, sentado al otro lado de la antiquísima mesa de su escritorio. Tomó aire y fue directo al grano- Creí que sabías lo importante e imprescindible que es _no llamar la atención_ y que el director telefoneé preguntando por la salud de Alice porque Bella y tú os habéis saltado una clase, no mejora nuestra situación.

-Lo sé, lo lamento mucho. No sé qué estaba pensando. Realmente creí que nadie se daría cuenta y…

-Ha sido también culpa mía, Carlisle- habló Bella.

En cuanto los ojos dorados se posaron sobre ella, notó como se sonrojaba abruptamente a la par que la mano que Edward le sujetaba la apretaba cada vez más y sentía que estaba más húmeda y fría por los nervios. No se sentía juzgada y sería peor esa conversación o la regañina que Charlie les hubiera podido dar, pero pensar que él podía escuchar lo rápido que le latía el corazón por la ansiedad la hacía estar cada vez más tensa.

-Lo sé, Bella. Pero Edward conoce perfectamente las normas y debió recordarlas- dijo amable para sonreír.

Iba a tomar aire, decir algo como que ella también debió recordarlas o pensar en que Charlie se podría haber enterado, cuando Edward volvió a tomar la palabra con su tono de resignación y su mirada atormentada.

-Si consideras que necesito algún tipo de castigo como no salir de casa sin supervisión, estoy completamente de acuerdo en acatarlo. Ha sido una tontería y no se volverá a repetir.

Carlisle se mesó los cabellos – en casi una copia exacta que cuando Edward se pasaba los dedos por ellos nervioso – se humedeció los labios y se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla para mirar a uno y después a otro, y tras unos instantes tomó aire para decir pausado:

-No creo que sea necesario. Me sirve con que me prometas que has aprendido la lección, que recuerdes lo grave que es levantar sospechas en el pueblo y tengas presente que el jefe Swan se enfadará mucho más que yo si llega a sus oídos que habéis estado _dentro del coche en las playas del norte_ a horas escolares.

-Descuida- suspiró Edward- Tendré…- miró a Bella- Tendremos muy presente sobre todo la última parte.

Bella asintió compulsivamente, se mordió el labio inferior esperando que Carlisle les sonriera complacido y cuando esto pasó comenzó a respirar con normalidad. Charlie jamás sería así de comprensivo, estaba seguro que la amenazaría con castigarla de por vida o con mandarla de vuelta con su madre como cuando estaba en estado catatónico tras la marcha de Edward y los ojos le darían la vuelta al saber el dato de _dentro del coche en las playas del norte_, bien fuera a horas escolares o no. Tendría una conversación solemne con ella, pero ni sonreiría amable a Edward si no que le volvería a insultar y tampoco podría mesarse los cabellos con una mano porque estaría muy ocupada en la empuñadura de su escopeta.

Dio gracias en silencio por la templanza del padre adoptivo de Edward y la paciencia que le habían dado sus 600 años cuando apenas aparentaba rondar la treintena.

-Bien, confío en vosotros- respondió el vampiro- Podéis ir a hacer vuestros deberes.

Y así estaban ahora: haciendo los deberes. O al menos Edward los hacía. Escuchaba pasar hojas de los libros de texto, el ruido que hacía la mina del lápiz al deslizarse por el cuaderno o el roce de la mano para limpiar las goma de borrar cuando se equivocaba en algo.

-Creo que ya lo tengo- habló desde el escritorio- Te aseguro que el Cálculo se me daba bien antes de tener la mente tan comprimida- se volvió, girando la silla- Si ponemos el 3 en…

Pero la visión de Bella allí, de brazos cruzados y casi con la piel erizada, le hizo dejar el cuaderno sobre la mesa y levantarse para tomarla de la mano.

-¿Todo va bien?

Bella suspiró, negó con la cabeza y dando paso hacia atrás – sin soltarle la mano – se sentó en la cama.

-Estoy asustada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él sentándose a su lado para estrecharla contra sí.

-Por lo que pueda pasar. Tengo muy mala sensación. Alice se comporta de una manera extraña y…

-Alice siempre se ha comportado de una manera extraña- le interrumpió él- Es…- se encogió de hombros- Alice. Ya sabes, visiones y sin recuerdo de su vida anterior.

-No hables así de Alice- rebatió Bella molesta- Es mi mejor amiga y es tu hermana y la conozco mejor que a nadie en el mundo, exceptuándote a ti. Le pasa algo y ese algo es referente a ti y a mí, a nuestro futuro. Algo que está _viendo_ no le gusta. Lo sé. Lo noto.

Edward sólo negó con la cabeza y se entornó para abrazarla, pero que Bella le rechazara incluso dando un saltito sobre la cama para quedar de espaldas le dejó cortado y con el movimiento a la mitad, con aquel frío que ella parecía sentir instantes antes porque tenía toda la razón: algo le pasaba a Alice, algo grave y algo que tenía que ver con ellos porque se había mantenido alejada demasiado tiempo y aunque ahora había regresado no lo había hecho en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba y por qué no le decía que se afeitase o que se fijara el pelo?

El nudo en la garganta que se le ponía cada vez pensaba en lo que la echaba de menos y que eso sólo era el principio ya le impedía respirar.

-Bella…- suspiró agobiado. Le acarició el cabello, se lo olió cerrando los ojos y después le besó la coronilla- Pase lo que pase, estamos juntos y lo estaremos. Y estoy seguro que si Alice _viera_ algo que nos acechase o algún peligro que nos pudiera atacar lo solucionaría antes de que… tengamos que irnos- intentó sonreír para animarla.

Bella abrió los ojos para volverse luchando por el escozor de las lágrimas que querían brotar y así, entre la neblina de la emoción pudo ver esa sonrisa limpia y radiante de Edward que derretiría hasta el metal, acompañado del destello de sus ojos verdes que le hacían temblar las rodillas aunque estuviera sentada a la vez que el corazón le daba un vuelco: allí estaba, la persona más increíble sobre la Tierra y sólo para ella, del mismo modo que había estado solo para ella la tarde anterior en su casa o esa misma mañana dentro del coche. Debía de golpearse por estúpida. Edward sólo se había sacrificado por ella cuando podía haber seguido a Tanya con su magnificencia cuando también tenía los ojos dorados y prefirió esperarla aunque no se conocieran hasta aquella fatídica clase de Ciencias que los reunió, exponiéndose ahora a la fatal pérdida de su familia..

-Lo siento mucho: Tú no haces más que sacrificarte por mí y sólo debería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho y la palabra _gracias_ se queda corta. Te quiero mucho, más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

-Lo sé. Lo he _leído_- sonrió ampliamente- Yo también te quiero mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginar. Ojalá pudieras _leerlo_ tú también, es increíble estar dentro de la mente del que más amas.

Se acercó a abrazarla, Bella cerró los ojos, respiró su esencia, esperó a que se le calmara el corazón y cuando reunió las fuerzas necesarias, volvió a hablar:

Un pequeño sacrifico a cambio de otra de sus sonrisas bien merecía la pena.

-Me…- balbuceó. Tomó aire de nuevo porque con ese mísero hilillo de voz seguro que desvirtuaba su valentía-… gustaría probármelo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Edward levantando una ceja.

-El…- meneó la cabeza señalando la mesilla, a su espalda-… anillo de _Elizabeth Masen_.

Se sintió mal tras haberlo pronunciado. No por pedirle que se lo pusiera, no. Sabía que ardía de deseos, que se quedaba mirándolo embobado como si no lo hubiera mirado en 90 años y que tenerlo allí día a día expuesto cuando ella día a día pasaba por aquella habitación era algún tipo de tortura psicológica para que accediera a llevarlo de una maldita vez. Fue al llamar a su dueña con nombre y apellido. Pero ¿qué iba a decir? ¿El anillo _de tu madre_? Para ella – y para él, o al menos así se la presentó- su madre era Esme, su padre era Carlisle y ellos le iban a acompañar el día de la boda, pero recordando a quién había pertenecido realmente le hacía sentir que tenía un verdadero tesoro – y no por sus diamantes y piedras preciosas – en su dedo.

Sin parecer haber percibido su malestar, Edward volvió a levantar una ceja.

-¿Quieres ponértelo?

-Aún no sé… cómo me queda.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. No para que me sienta bien.

Anotaría esa conversación para transcribirla cuando le tuvieran que decir a Charlie que se casaban, no por un embarazo como él se imaginaba para explicar por qué casarse a los 18 años sin mencionar la frase _educación de 1900_ en todo el contexto.

-Quizás no me sirva y no querrás enviarlo a un joyero con lo valioso que debe de ser para ti- insistió Bella.

-Sólo será valioso en el momento que vaya en tu dedo. No recuerdo a _mi madre_ con él puesto, así que será la primera vez que lo vea desempeñando la función para el que fue diseñado en el siglo pasado.

-¿Por favor?- añadió levantando la mano.

Edward se la tomó, se la besó y se estiró hacia la mesilla cogiendo la cajita. La miró, miró de nuevo a Bella con aquella sonrisa suya que le hacía temblar las rodillas y volar mariposas por el estómago, hasta que cerró la cajita de golpe.

-Quizás sería mejor que te comprara uno para ti. Algo más moderno. ¿Qué piedras preciosas te gustaría que tuviera?

-Ponme el maldito anillo de una vez, Edward- escupió.

Dando un saltito hacia atrás, Edward la miró de hito en hito, para después batir la cabeza, suspirar divertido y sonreír. Abrió la caja nuevamente y cómo si lo hiciera todos los días, tomó el anillo para deslizarlo en el dedo de Bella.

Puede que pestañeara. O puede que no. Con la joya en su dedo anular, incluso batió la mano para mirarse desde una perspectiva u otra, tocar los diamantes, menear el dedo arriba y abajo y juntar el resto como había visto hacer miles de veces a otras mujeres que les encantaba restregar a las que no tenían la suerte de estar comprometidas.

-Te queda perfecto- dijo él sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Embobada siguió moviéndolo de arriba abajo y de adelante atrás para que la luz se reflejara en los diamantes y proyectara preciosas sombras su piel. El tacto del metal que rodeaba su dedo, aunque en principio frío y sin vida, enseguida empezó a templarse y absurdamente pensó que ese anillo le pertenecía y estaba donde debía de estar.

-¿Te importa que haga una cosa?

A Bella sólo le dio tiempo a alzar la vista y después su boca se cayó al suelo: Edward le tomó de la mano, la besó a la altura del anillo y se postró delante de ella, con una rodilla en el suelo.

-Isabella Marie Swan. Prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida. ¿Me concederías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Sin voz, con la garganta hinchada por haber llorado y ahora por culpa de la emoción, apenas rogó que no le saliera un sonido gutural que estropeara el momento y juntó los labios para pronunciar las palabras deseadas. ¿Iba a decir que no? El anillo era sólo la parte palpable de la realidad de que el 20 de junio próximo y con la maleta lista para irse a Nueva Inglaterra pasaría de llamarse Bella Swan para ser Bella Cullen, así que no quiso posponerlo más y buscar una manera para empequeñecer aunque sólo fuera un poco su gran _gracias_.

-Sí.

Edward le sonrió tanto y mostró un brillo tan bonito en los ojos que se reprochó haber sido tan cerrada con respecto al tema del compromiso cuando sólo podía hacerle feliz. Como si tuviera la fuerza sobrenatural de antes se levantó casi de un salto, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, la levantó a ella y la aferró para hacerla dar vueltas en el aire mientras le besaba de esa manera que se le olvidaba respirar, y cuando le volvió a mirar con los ojos visiblemente empañados supo que había hecho bien.

-Gracias, próxima señora Cullen.

La volvió a sentar en la cama, la besó varias veces en el dedo con el anillo y cuando levantó la vista, Bella supo que tramaba algo y que aquello no acabaría allí con tal demostración afectiva:

-¿Arriesgaría mi suerte ofreciéndote un regalo _de compromiso_? Hoy hablamos sobre poder hacerte _presentes_.

Abrió la boca para contestar, pero Edward se le adelantó:

-Es _otro_ objeto usado en el que no me he gastado dinero- insistió.

-Está bien- suspiró Bella. ¿Qué podía pasar ya? Nada podía ser más grande que el anillo de compromiso, exceptuando, claro está, el coche que aún no había visto- Prometí ser _más_ permisiva.

Con su sonrisa torcida, Edward le soltó la mano y volvió a la mesilla para abrir el primer cajón. Bella quiso expiarle, pero fue lo demasiado rápido para cerrar antes de tiempo llevando lo que fuera en su puño cerrado. Se volvió a situar frente a ella y habló antes de moverse más:

-Te conté que Carlisle recogió algunas cuantas cosas de mi madre durante mi transformación para que pudiera recordarla y que he guardado el anillo de compromiso hasta ahora. Tengo muchas otras _baratijas_, ya le he regalado algunas a Alice y a Esme así que como verás tampoco tiene tanta importancia- dijo con aplomo- Pero éste siempre ha sido mi favorito.

Levantó el brazo y de su mano colgó una cadena de plata con un precioso colgante al extremo, que se balanceó en el espacio que quedaba entre ambos, un corazón de cristal tallado en innumerables caras que resplandecía a la luz artificial de la habitación.

-Antes pensaba que era un buen simbolismo porque era duro y frío como mi _yo_ de antes y que brillaba a la luz del sol. Mi corazón era tan silencioso como éste. Y si lo aceptas, el simbolismo quedará completo, porque mi corazón fue tuyo, es tuyo y será tuyo, ahora, que late.

Sin mediar palabra y aún con la boca entreabierta, Bella se estiró para tocarlo, haciendo que el colgante girara al final de la cadena. Después, simplemente asintió y se apartó el pelo a un lado, invitando a Edward a que se lo pusiera.

En tres segundos ya pendía de su cuello, por encima de su ropa, para que volviera a tomarlo entre los dedos y observarlo.

-Tiene muchos más simbolismos contigo porque es precioso, único y realmente valioso. Me siento muy afortunada porque quieres que tenga _otro_ de los recuerdos de tu madre- dijo Bella- Gracias. Lo llevaré siempre.

-Sólo por eso, ya es valioso- dijo Edward divertido.


	10. Valioso

**10. Valioso.**

-¡Déjame verlo! ¡Déjame verlo!- exclamó Alice desde el pie de la escalera dando palmas y moviéndose nerviosa como si de un saco de avispas se tratara.

Claramente cada uno de los Cullen sabía qué había pasado en la habitación de Edward y si el _olor _de esa tarde no lo había tapado, habrían detectado la presencia del anillo en su dedo o el vacío de la caja sobre la mesilla de noche porque todos y cada uno se congregaban en el salón. Incluso Rosalie: estaba en el punto más apartado junto a las puertas de la terraza con Emmet que la tomaba de la cintura y le susurraba algo, mientras les miraba intentando fingir una sonrisa complaciente.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras y el huracán de Alice les detuvo, dando sus saltitos y sus palmas. Prácticamente tomó la mano de Bella sin permiso y le estiró los dedos por si alguien de esa casa aún no había visto el _anillo de Elizabeth Masen_.

-¡Es tan bonito! Realmente ya no hacen joyas tan preciosas- añadió Alice con su chisporroteo de felicidad- La visión que tuve de él ni siquiera le hace justicia. Los destellos en tu piel le dan un aire casi _místico_.

Sí, _místico _era la palabra. Intentando no ser muy brusca, Bella se soltó de Alice para mirar a Edward en busca de explicación.

-¿Alice no lo había visto?

Negó con la cabeza, le dio un apretó en la cintura por donde la tomaba y le besó la cabeza para susurrar:

-Eres la única persona, exceptuando a Carlisle, que lo ha visto.

Genial, un dato más para hacerlo más _valioso_.

-¡Quedará tan bien con tu vestido! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue! ¡Estarás preciosa!

Dando otro salto jovial, también tomó el corazón del colgante, lo alabó y volvió a decir algo sobre el vestido o el velo que Bella ya no escuchó porque el primero en romper el hielo y empezar la ronda de las felicitaciones – para lo que visiblemente estaban todos congregados allí- fue Emmett y su risa socarrona:

-¡Hermanito!- con una ráfaga de aire Edward desapareció junto a Bella y apareció en los brazos de Emmett mientras le hacía girar en el espacio- ¡Te mereces una despedida de soltero en condiciones después de esperar 90 años!- exclamó entre carcajadas- Lo haremos al estilo humano y en un local _striptease_. Pero tendrás que guiarnos porque tú eres el que más veces ha visto a una humana desnuda… ¿Eh, Bella?- añadió guiñándole teatralmente.

Bella sólo pudo sonrojarse con lo que casi olvidó la idea del espectáculo picante mientras Edward forcejeaba con su hermano para que le dejara en el suelo, que sólo logró cuando una mano fría le tocó por detrás, abriéndose paso hacia ellos.

-Déjale en paz, Emmett. Eres un bruto- dijo la elegante voz de Rosalie en un tono medidamente educado.

Su pareja obedeció y le dejó en el suelo dejando a Rosalie en su puesto junto a dos humanos con la boca hasta los pies.

-Enhorabuena, Edward- hizo ademán de estrecharle la mano, pero antes de que él reaccionara, la retiró- Bella- le sonrió a ella después.

Bella pestañeó, tragó saliva y puede que asintiera, pero la visión de Rosalie allí tan cerca sin que sus ojos dorados la taladraran realmente la sobrecogió. Prefirió casi que murmurara, que retorciera el labio, que repiqueteara el suelo con la puntera de su zapato o que le mirara con asco, pero verla con su nueva máscara de educación la bloqueó por completo.

Así era incluso más imponente que con su porte odioso.

Menos mal que Edward se recompuso del achuchón de su hermano, se rehizo la ropa, se echó los cabellos hacia atrás y carraspeando volvió a tomar a Bella por la cintura siendo portavoz de los dos.

-Gracias, Rosalie. Significan mucho para nosotros tus congratulaciones.

La vampira asintió sonriendo y se retiró junto a su pareja para quedar unos pasos hacia atrás con la misma postura que ellos: tomados por la cintura. Acto seguido la figurilla de Alice se cruzó por el medio y en un par de pestañeos y con Jasper del brazo, se les plantó delante.

-Puedes tocarles, Jazz. ¿A qué no huelen a nada _comestible_?

Una risitas ahogadas en el salón corearon a los movimientos lentos de Jasper hacia la pareja. Bella se tensó e incluso tensó el brazo que rodeaba al de Edward pero él le acarició la espalda para volver a besarle la frente. Era comprensible su reacción: Jasper no era Alice con la que pasaba y pasaba tiempo y la última vez que le tuvo tan cerca le estaba atacando el día de su cumpleaños…

-Aceptad mis mas sinceras felicitaciones, Edward y Bella.

Primero tendió su mano frío hacia Edward que aceptó para estrechar y después hizo lo mismo hacia Bella. Ella dudó y tras unos instantes antes de estirarla y estrechar al vampiro, se limpió el sudor de la palma disimuladamente en el trasero del pantalón no fuese que sus fluidos corporales le volvieran a despertar sus instintos.

Alice y Jasper se apartaron junto a Emmett y Rosalie. Entonces el salón de los Cullen creció, literalmente. En medio de la opulenta sala sólo quedaban Carlisle y Esme para felicitarles, él con su sonrisa de orgullo tomándola a ella por los hombros, que se tapaba la cara como si no pudiera contener las lágrimas de la emoción.

Carlisle besó a su mujer en la cabeza - en un gesto idéntico al que Edward tenía con Bella - y caminó hacia ambos con su calma habitual con los brazos abiertos. Primero abrazó a Edward, cerrando los ojos en el momento en el que le estrechó para después hacer lo mismo con Bella: la tomó de las manos para que el dorso quedara hacia arriba y la miró con aquel dorado de sus ojos tan espectacular.

-Siempre te he considerado una hija, y muy querida, pero a partir de hoy parece que es _oficial_- sonrió- Bienvenida a la familia, Bella.

El vello se le puso de punta mientras digería la grandeza de las palabras. Sí, era oficial. En menos de tres meses sería una Cullen. Y aunque eso no tendría que hacerle más que feliz, el hecho la entristeció de golpe. Miró a Edward que sonreía con el mismo gesto de orgullo que su padre adoptivo y para mitigar su pena sólo pudo refugiarse en él para murmurar:

-Gracias, Carlisle.

Esme apareció tras su marido gimoteando sin que sus ojos dejaran resbalar una lágrima, para arrojar sus brazos a Edward.

-Hijo mío, estoy tan feliz. No puedo creer que seamos tan afortunados al haber encontrado a Bella que te ama del mismo modo tú la amas a ella. Tendréis una vida dichosa. Y un montón de hijos. Tendrás todo aquello que nosotros no pudimos tener.

Ya estaba, toda su compostura al garete. Bella sólo vio a Edward asentir, besar a Esme en la mejilla y después su cara desapareció de su campo de visión. Se quedó de espaldas y cuando Esme la abrazó a ella, no pudo ver nada más que la dulce cara con forma de corazón de su madre adoptiva.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Bella- la abrazó, estrechándola tan fuerte que temió con le crujiera algún hueso de la espalda- Cuídale muy bien cuando nos separemos, porque sólo te tiene a ti- le susurró.

La emoción la embargó tanto que por mucho que se concentró, sólo notó cómo las lágrimas a ella sí que le brotaron, cómo le temblaron los labios y eso que no estaba hablando o cómo todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba y no por el frío que emanaba del cuerpo de Esme. Pero esto ni siquiera fue el principio porque cuando volvió a tener a Edward en su campo de visión que tomó relevó de Esme para retomar a su posición original - tomándole de la cintura y besándole la cabeza - le vio la cara encendida y los ojos débilmente empañados a la vez que sorbía humanamente la nariz.

Se sintió la persona más mezquina de la Tierra porque por su culpa, por culpa de su humanidad, estaba convirtiendo el momento por el que llevaba esperando 90 años en una _tragedia griega_.

Si la hubiera convertido no se tendrían que separar.

Si ella hubiera sido algo _más _que una humana, él no lo sería ahora.

Si hubiera dejado el veneno de James extenderse ahora mismo ni siquiera recordaría a sus propios padres, como Edward no recordaba a los Masen.

Carlisle se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, recibió a Esme para volver a tomarla por los hombros y siendo el centro de toda la reunión, habló claro y conciso:

-Aún faltan unos meses pero creo que es el momento de anunciar que no debéis de preocuparos por nada ya que Jasper ya lo han arreglado todo con J. Jenks.

Batiendo la cabeza para escapar de su bucle de pensamientos, Bella pestañeó extrañada, miró a Edward que seguía igual de turbado en busca de información y como no la consiguió, sus ojos se posaron entonces en Alice. ¿J. Jenks? ¿Era alguien que le debía de resultar familiar? Por la manera en la que Carlisle le había nombrado, desde luego.

-Hemos creado un _fideicomiso_- añadió el patriarca- que podrás disfrutar cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad humana como si tus _padres biológicos_ te lo hubieran dejado de legado- dijo mirando a Edward- También he puesto unas propiedades a tu nombre, que pasarán a ser de los dos cuando estéis casados, además de tu cuenta bancaria personal que ha sido _notablemente nutrida_ para que ninguno os tengáis que preocupar de nada más que de estudiar, sea donde sea si realmente no quieres que colaboremos económicamente con la Universidad de Dartmouth- añadió con una sonrisa hacia Bella.

Bella solamente negó con la cabeza impulsivamente y volvió a mirar a Edward que le rehusó la mirada.

Así que eso era todo lo que les iba a quedar de los Cullen: cuentas bancarias, propiedades y un fideicomiso.

La expresión _tragedia griega _se quedaba corta.

-Es muy amable, Carlisle- dijo Edward- Estoy seguro que tendremos fondos más que suficientes porque conozco muy bien tu generosidad. Estamos los dos más que agradecidos.

-Entonces…- irrumpió Alice de un saltito con su jovialidad- ¿Qué hacéis los dos con esa cara de muermo? ¡Ir a celebrarlo! Pero nada de bosques oscuros ni playas de norte- añadió guiñándoles un ojo.

* * *

Bella suspiró cuando Edward detuvo el coche de su casa. Dejó de juguetear con el anillo en su dedo, levantó la vista hacia la fachada donde la luz del porche y la del salón estaban encendidas, y después miró a Edward.

Él también suspiró con las manos en el volante, pero cuando apagó el motor y se volvió hacia ella, le sonrió.

Una sonrisa que no logró su objetivo: arrancarle otra a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Bella miró unos segundos más a la casa, volvió a darle vueltas al anillo - aunque más parecía que se estaba retorciendo los dedos - y suspiró nuevamente seca y escandalosamente.

-Sí, muy bien- respondió Bella.

-Entonces, vamos.

Edward se estiró para tomar la mochila de Bella del asiento de atrás y sin más abrió la puerta, en movimientos humanos y bastantes rápidos. Pero para Bella todo se volvió una nebulosa donde Edward hablaba y no sabía que decía, la fachada de la casa se acercaba y su padre subía y subía el volumen de la televisión.

-Espera- casi gritó.

Edward miró la mano que se le lanzaba para que soltara la manilla de su puerta, siguió el brazo y vio la cara de terror de Bella. Lentamente dejó la mochila caer de nuevo en el asiento de atrás y cerró la puerta lentamente para mirarla de hito en hito.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo extrañado.

-¿Quién es J. Jenks?- Edward sólo le meneó la cabeza aún extrañado- ¿Qué tiene que ver con Jasper y con ese fideicomiso?

-¿Tiene importancia eso ahora?

-Sí, la tiene y mucha. Quiero saber quién es.

-Ya te dije que te lo contaría todo cuando nos casásemos.

-Entonces es quien os proporciona los documentos falsos.

Edward suspiró, meneó la cabeza de nuevo y se pasó las manos por los cabellos. Bella juró que estuvo a punto de gemir de frustración e incluso veía cómo se le perlaba la frente de sudor así que fue fácil de adivinar que por mucho que le presionara no iba a conocer la respuesta. Se batió, quitó la llave del contacto y se la metió en el bolsillo de la cazadora para exhalar:

-Tenemos más cosas de las que preocuparnos ahora. Como por ejemplo, decirle a tu padre que estamos _oficialmente _comprometidos.

Bella incluso dio un salto en su asiento, soltando a Edward. No, no podía decírselo esta noche. No podía entrar en casa con Edward y con un anillo de diamantes en el dedo para decirle que se iban a casar y que en sus primeros años de Universidad ni siquiera necesitarían un crédito de estudiantes porque los Cullen desaparecían por arte de magia de sus vidas dejando antes una buena suma de dinero y propiedades.

Empezó a poder masticar el pánico y alimentarse de él.

No, no podía salir esa mañana de casa cual alma en pena haciendo pensar a su padre que estaban _de crisis _o vete tú a saber y volver comprometida y con un futuro brillante esperándole cuando ni siquiera le había dicho a su padre a qué Universidad quería asistir.

-No- suspiró Bella.

-¿Cómo?

-No puedo decírselo a Charlie. Aún no.

A Edward no le dio tiempo a encararla cuando ya tenía el anillo de nuevo en su mano, fuera del dedo de Bella, que le hizo incluso cerrarlo dentro de su palma. Le miró con tal decepción y dolor en sus ojos, frunciendo tanto el ceño, que sintió que si no hablaba pronto, la fulminaría allí mismo como si tuviera poderes de vampiro.

-Dame tiempo. Conozco a mi padre y no se lo tomará bien. Y no quiero que te vuelva a odiar. Confía en mí, ¿vale? Sólo unos días. Y se diremos a tu modo, con toda tu verborrea e incluso con rodilla en el suelo. Por favor.

Edward negó lentamente la cabeza, dejó de mirar a Bella y su gesto de súplica, se centró en la mano que cubría la suya y la batió para que dejara de tocarle. Así abrió la palma, vio el anillo rechazado por enésima vez y en un movimiento rápido se le metió en el bolsillo.

-Como quieras- respondió frío.

-¿No te enfadas?- dijo Bella.

-No- añadió, seco.

-Es mentira, estás enfadado- añadió con voz temblorosa.

-No estoy enfadado, Bella- rebatió- Si no quieres que se lo digamos a tu padre, no puedo obligarte.

¿No estaba enfadado? ¡Lo estaba y mucho! Quiso hasta empujarle, zarandearle o batirle para que saliera de esa máscara que le recordaba al Edward _de antes_. Sí quería decírselo a Charlie, pero no ahora, porque quería dejar de guardar secretos o vivir en una burbuja de mentiras que era su vida desde que le había conocido, protegiendo su secreto y el de su familia. Por lo que ni esa noche ni ninguna de las que les quedaban hasta esa dichosa boda podría ser feliz y querer contarle nada a nadie.

Para calmar los ánimos, sólo suspiró y bajó la voz lo máximo que pudo:

-Podemos pedir una pizza- añadió para cambiar de tema- ¿Te apetece?

Se deslizó hacia él para besarle la mejilla y aunque no se movió y siguió con la mirada fija al frente, intentó hasta acurrucarse en su cuello, aunque él no colaboró. Tras varios instantes en los que el cuerpo de Edward no emitió ni un grado de calor y que el terror sólo crecía y crecía en el interior de Bella, separó los labios para decir:

-No- dijo más seco y cortante que nunca- No voy a entrar en tu casa, Bella. Te vendré a recoger y a traer cada día del instituto, pero no voy a pisar ese suelo a no ser para pedirle tu mano a Charlie Swan.


	11. Dudas

**11. Dudas.**

Bella se tumbó en la cama, suspiró lastimosa y antes de apagar la lamparilla de noche, miró el portarretratos que había debajo que no dejaba ver la foto por el reflejo de la luz.

Al tomarla sí que suspiró e incluso acarició el cristal. Se sentía tan mal y tan desesperanzada desde que se había despedido de Edward y su frialdad, que casi no pudo disimular al entrar en casa, sola, ante las preguntas insistentes de Charlie Swan:

-¿Y Edward?- preguntó aún aplastado en el sofá cuando Bella se asomó al salón para saludarle- ¿No viene contigo?

-No- farfulló- Me ha traído y se ha ido a casa.

Bajó el volumen de la televisión y se incorporó para mirarla por encima del respaldo. Bella dio un pasito hacia atrás y se cogió al colgante de corazón como si de un amuleto se tratara.

-¿Por qué? ¿Habéis discutido?

¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Por la parte de que la educación de Edward del siglo pasado le impedía discutir con ella y solamente mostrarse dolido y decepcionado? Porque eso era lo que había bajo su máscara de frialdad: dolor y decepción. ¡Pero él no lo entendía! Los Cullen chisporroteaban de felicidad porque el compromiso fuera _oficial_, probablemente porque ellos eran a pruebas de balas y no se inmutarían de la furia de Charlie Swan cuando le dijera lo del anillo de diamantes, las propiedades y el misterioso fideicomiso de los difuntos padres biológicos de Edward que siempre había asegurado no conocer al haberse quedado huérfano muy pequeño.

-No- volvió a farfullar mientras maquinaba pronto una mentira- Alice… no se encontraba muy bien y no quería molestar en la Mansión.

Charlie Swan se incorporó del todo, incluso apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá para mirar a su hija. La observó unos segundos, como si quisiera descubrir si mentía o no con su _olfato policial_, pero después decidió que la televisión se merecía su mayor atención, así que se volvió a sentar.

-Tu madre ha llamado…- añadió, ya de espaldas- medio centenar de veces. Está como loca con el viaje a Florida. ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?- se volvió de nuevo, pero para mirarla de medio lado- En las noticias sólo hablan de asesinatos y desapariciones. Jacksonville debe ser el sitio más peligroso del planeta.

Ahogando una risita nerviosa - como si Forks realmente no fuera ese sitio peligroso con sus monstruos de la noche, vampiros, hombres lobos, neófitos y demás - se despidió diciendo que llamaría a su madre enseguida y así se encerró en su habitación. Una vez tras la puerta con la llave echada se dio cuenta de que no había cenado pero realmente tenía el estómago del revés, así que sólo tomó el teléfono para devolver la decena de llamadas perdidas que tenía de su madre cuando se dejaba el móvil en silencio dentro de la mochila y ella atacaba llamando a Charlie.

-Te va a encantar, Bella, cariño- repitió una y otra vez sin sentido tras las preguntas cordiales sobre el instituto, el tiempo o su alimentación - Llevo trabajando en tu cuarto toda la semana. Espero que te sientas cómoda. No vas a querer volver a la vieja habitación de casa de Charlie más- soltó una risita.

-No es necesario que te molestes, mamá- contestó Bella en un suspiro. Conocía tan bien a su madre que el "_llevo trabajando toda la semana_" significarían dos horas en las que no habría dejado de mirar el reloj, habría pintado la habitación de colores chillones que ella no escogería ni muerta, cuadros cantosos y estridentes o cojines para meditar que no usaría. Además, de ignorar el soborno que era comparar vivir con su padre- Sólo serán unos días, estaremos bien. Y vivir con papá no está tan mal. ¿Qué haría él sin mí? Dejarle solo seguro que es un delito: me denunciaría.

_Estaremos_. ¿Edward seguiría queriendo ir a Florida con ella? Sólo dijo que _no iba a pisar el suelo de la casa_, no dijo nada del aeropuerto o de la nueva casa de su madre…

Algo frío le atravesó de lado a lado pensando esa posibilidad.

Florida no existiría para ella si Edward no se subía en ese maldito avión.

Pero Renee no notó nada y siguió con su verborrea al otro lado del hilo telefónico:

-¿Qué tal van tus solicitudes para la Universidad? ¿Añadirías Florida, verdad?

-Aún no sé nada.

-¿Y Edward? ¿Ya le han aceptado en alguna?

-No, él tampoco.

-Oh, cariño, ¡estaríais tan bien aquí! Seguro que él no querrá estar tan lejos de su familia, ¡pero yo cuidaría de vosotros! Cuando venga seré tan buena anfitriona que estará encantado de asistir a la Universidad de Florida en vez de quedarse en el frío y húmedo estado de Washington.

_No querrá estar tan lejos de su familia. No querrá estar tan lejos…_

Comenzó a meterse en un bucle negativo en su habitación que daba vueltas y a punto estuvo de llorar. Carraspeó para mitigar el nudo de su garganta y rebatió para que dejase el tema:

-Mamá, Edward tiene sus planes.

-Que, según Charlie, incluyen la Universidad donde a ti te admitan, ¿no? ¿Y qué mejor que Florida?

Maldiciendo a su padre en silencio y mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar de golpe los puntos _antes vampiro y ahora humano_, el trato de asistir a Dartmouth si se _casaba_ con él, anillo de 1900 y mudanza a Nueva Inglaterra, Bella suspiró para continuar:

-No lo sé, mamá. Y realmente hay tiempo para discutir eso. Las vacaciones son para disfrutarlas, siempre dices eso, ¿verdad? Así que en el tiempo que estemos ahí no quiero que molestes a Edward con que Florida es la mejor opción.

-Te prometo _intentarlo_ al menos. ¿Ya te has comprado un bikini bonito?

Y prosiguiendo con los planes que estaba haciendo que se reducían a excursiones a diversas playas – que ella no pensaba pisar a menos que Edward y sus cicatrices estuvieran al lado -, terrazas en las que tomar el sol o tiendas que visitar, Bella se despidió hasta el día siguiente para tumbarse en la cama y para tomar ese portarretratos con su foto.

Edward le sonreía sentando en el prado, rodeado de la espesa vegetación de los bosques de la Península de Olympic, una de las raras tardes soleadas en las que habían podido hacer una de sus excursiones tras la batalla con los neófitos, en cuanto se levantaron las nieves, ahora que el bosque no era tan peligroso. Acarició la sonrisa y pensó que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a verla, que cuando le dijo que _sí _debió haberle mirado sin pestañear si era la última oportunidad que sus ojos verdes destellaban felicidad, y que si hubiera sabido que se iba a entristecer tanto al casi _lanzarle _el anillo que debía de estar en su dedo, jamás le había dejado ponérselo.

Llevar esa joya sólo significaba algo y para lo que no había marcha atrás: la partida tenía fecha, hora y lugar. Que quizás se irían de viaje de luna de miel y ya jamás les volverían a ver. ¿Y que iba a hacer Edward sin los Cullen? Sin Emmett que no parecía cansarse jamás de sus bromas y de que se sonrojaran, de Carlisle con sus sabias charlas, del amor de Esme, de incluso Rosalie y Jasper que jamás les tocaban o… de Alice.

¿Qué iba a hacer ella sin Alice?

Si la hubiera convertido, si ella fuera ya vampiro… Edward no tendría que haber perdido nada.

¡Nada!

Una lágrima cayó a plomo sobre el cristal, sobre la sonrisa de Edward, así que la limpió con la manga de su jersey y se levantó a por su álbum de fotos, regalo de su madre en su último cumpleaños. Pasó varias hojas por alto y rescató de entre las más modernas, de las que sabía que él quería que exhibiera allí, las del Edward _de antes_, tapadas a cualquiera que pudiera ver sus retratos para que no se notara la notable diferencia, rebuscó la que quería y la sacó de su hueco. Así desmontó el portarretratos y la colocó delante de la que se lucía.

La foto del Baile de Graduación del año anterior.

Y así, abrazada al portarretratos y con el álbum a sus pies, se quedó dormida.

* * *

-¿Edward? ¿Puedo pasar?

Echándose hacia atrás en la cómoda silla de su escritorio, solamente soltó el lápiz sobre el libro que estudiaba como respuesta a Esme. Esa era la suerte de tener una madre con superpoderes vampíricos: le olía desde el otro lado de la puerta y con un pequeño movimiento no tenía ni que contestar.

Esme apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en el centro de la habitación con una humeante taza en la mano.

-Es tarde. Deberías acostarte o te dormirás en clase, hijo.

-Aún me faltan algunas tareas.

-Seguro que pueden esperar a mañana. Con la mente despejada, estudiarás mucho mejor. - se volatilizó entonces delante de la cama para mullir las almohadas - Te he traído un chocolate: tómatelo antes de que se enfríe.

Obedeciendo, cerró el libro, lo colocó ordenadamente en la pila de los que tenía que guardar en su mochila al día siguiente y así apagó la lamparilla de escritorio para ir desperezándose hacia la cama, donde Esme esperaba sonriente como siempre. Le besó la frente, le acarició los cabellos, le tendió la taza, así se sentó a su lado y quiso sonreírle, pero ni siquiera le salió.

¿Para qué disimular? Había vuelto de casa de Bella lo suficientemente pronto para que todos adivinaran que el jefe Swan aún no sabía nada, y para colmo con el anillo en el bolsillo, que él sabía mejor que nadie que esencia desprendían el oro y los diamantes para el olfato vampírico. Alice preguntó qué había ido mal y por qué su visión había cambiado tan de pronto, pero estaba tan cansado, tan dolido y tan decepcionado, que sólo anunció con que se iría a estudiar después de cenar.

Dio un sorbo al chocolate y asintió con la cabeza como agradecimiento, a lo que Esme contestó acariciándole la espalda con su fría mano que traspasó la tela del pijama, para después besarle la frente y susurrar:

-Las veces que quieras, hijo- le besó de nuevo, incluso posando sus labios con su descarga eléctrica- Si quieres que hablemos de algo...

-No, ahora no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Como quieras- se levantó en un movimiento de vampiro, para aparecer en frente en un pestañeo- No te molestaré entonces. Que descanses.

Edward suspiró y miró con Esme caminaba casi deslizándose sobre su alfombra dorada y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la puerta con sus medidos movimientos humanos, tomó aire para detenerla. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba de poder hablar con ella, o con alguien de su familia? No era momento para cerrarse en banda.

-Bella tiene dudas.

Esme me volatilizó a su lado, tocándole la espalda de nuevo.

-¿Sobre… la boda?

-No lo sé- suspiró, dejando la taza humeante sobre su mesilla- No se lo ha querido decir al jefe Swan. Tal vez piense que nos estemos precipitando. Siempre dice lo mismo: que somos muy jóvenes y…

-¿Se lo has preguntado?- le interrumpió. Edward respondió negando con la cabeza- Quizás deberíais hablarlo: es un paso muy importante para tomárselo a la ligera.

-Se debe de sentir presionada- añadió- La he presionado demasiado- se corrigió- Sabe que no voy a vivir con ella a menos que lo hagamos _como se debe hacer_, que ya he accedido a lo de…- carraspeó- no _esperar _al matrimonio, pero con esto…

-Sólo necesita tiempo, estoy segura- le sonrió tiempo- Tú lo tienes muy claro, la llevas esperando 90 años, nos has visto a Carlisle y a mí, a Emmett y a Rosalie o a Alice y a Jasper y sabes qué es lo que quieras, pero quizás deberías de ser un poco más _comprensivo _con Bella: sólo es una chica de 18 años.

Edward asintió ahora con la cabeza, volvió a tomar la taza y así dio un sorbo. Cerró los ojos mientras se impregnaba del dulce aroma del chocolate y así, en la oscuridad que le daban sus párpados revivió la escena del coche, cómo Bella parecía agónica y la velocidad a la que le lanzó el anillo a su mano, así que se batió para expulsar esas imágenes de su mente. Sabía que Bella no haría nada que dañara a Charlie, que le decepcionara como podía ser una boda, lo mismo que a Renee, así que se vio atrapado en sus gestos donde el dolido sólo era él, una y otra vez.

Si pudiera _leerle _la mente ahora como por la tarde…

Esme le volvió a acariciar la espalda sonriendo, aunque él estuviera absorto en sus propios pensamientos, le besó de nuevo la mejilla y así, en un movimiento grácil de vampiro sacó un saquito de terciopelo del bolsillo de su vestido para ponérselo delante. Cuando Edward abrió los ojos después de unos segundos, dio un saltito sorprendido para mirarla de hito en hito.

-Bella llevaba puesto el diamante en forma de corazón de tu madre y tarde o temprano se pondrá el anillo de compromiso, así que me gustaría que Bella tuviera algo mío- dijo, dulce.

Edward volvió a mirar el saquito sin pestañear, y la mano que la sujetaba como a Esme.

-Bella te adora, no tienes que darle nada material- rebatió- Además, es bastante _difícil _que Bella acepte cualquier tipo de obsequio.

-Quiero que se lo des tú- insistió moviendo el saquito- Y que tú lleves el otro.

La levantó para ponérsela a la altura de los ojos no quedándole más remedio a Edward que tomarlo y abrirlo. Aunque no le hacía falta. Sabía perfectamente qué contenía. Había sopesado durante bastante tiempo si darle el anillo de su madre biológica a Bella tuviera algún efecto negativo en Esme, ya que no quería dañar sus sentimientos, y ahí tenía la prueba. Sólo necesitó ejercer una mínima presión sobre el terciopelo para verter las dos alianzas doradas que contenía sobre la palma de su mano.

-Quiero que tú se lo pongas a Bella y Bella te lo ponga a ti y las llevéis siempre. Carlisle las mandó hacer cuando nos comprometimos por primera vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Y aunque nos hemos casado varias veces durante todo ese tiempo siempre las he guardando esperando que tú se las pudieras entregar a tu esposa, fuese cuando fuese. Me haría muy feliz y me sentiría aún más cerca de ti si me hicieras el favor de aceptarlas.

Edward acarició las alianzas con la yema de los dedos y casi se tele transportó cuando las vio por primera vez, allá por los años 20, eso no lo había perdido de su mente de vampiro. Carlisle se había enamorado de ella al instante y ese deseo fue correspondido cuando abrió los ojos al convertirse en vampiro, por lo que se casaron en cuanto pudo aprender a controlar su sed. Y aunque al principio Edward sintió celos de que Carlisle hubiera encontrado una pareja mientras él luchaba contra sus demonios internos, siempre había visto a Esme como su madre, y la había querido como tal.

-Os voy a echar tanto de menos, Esme- dijo sobrecogido- No puedo creer que esto- cerró el puño con las alianzas dentro- y las cuentas bancarias sean lo único que vaya a tener de vosotros.

-Oh, hijo- le abrazó maternal y amorosamente- Es no es así. Nosotros estaremos siempre contigo. Aquí- le tocó el pecho con su mano fría- en tu corazón que lata. Cada latido será por uno de nosotros, porque nosotros siempre pensaremos en ti. En ti y en Bella. Y cuidaremos de vosotros por muy lejos que estemos. Así que no quiero que te entristezcas, o me harás sentirme una madre horrible. Quiero que sonrías, que saques unas notas magníficas, que te acepten en Dartmouth, que seas muy feliz con Bella el día de tu boda y que tengas una vida dichosa. Porque sólo así seremos nosotros dichosos.

Edward se concentró controlando su respiración para poder mantener a raya el nudo de su garganta que subía por su barbilla directamente a los ojos. Debía comportarse como un hombre y los hombres no lloraban. No iba a ponerse a lloriquear como un bebé y acurrucarse en Esme para que le solucionara sus problemas por muy humano que fuese ahora porque él no era así. Así que obedeció, se recompuso como por la tarde cuando estuvo a punto de sucumbir a las lágrimas de nuevo, se sacudió y levantó la palma con las alianzas:

-Será un honor llevarlas.

* * *

_Corría y corría por una calle empedrada mientras sentía que alguien la perseguía. Quería apretar más el paso, huir más aprisa, pero sólo notaba lo desbocado que iba su corazón o lo que le dolían las piernas del esfuerzo. Se detuvo apoyándose en uno de los muros que la flanqueaban y miró a un lado y al otro, pero excepto oscuridad no vio nada más._

_-¿Bella?- preguntó una voz que retumbó contra las piedras._

_No, una voz, no. La voz de Edward. Reconocería esa voz incluso bajo el agua o entre mil voces que gritaran desgarradas._

_-¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte._

_Las piedras de los muros desaparecieron para convertirse en árboles plagados de musgo lo mismo que la calle bajo sus pies dejando paso a un suelo nevado. Sintió el mismo terror que tuvo la última vez que estuvo allí - en el bosque - sola cuando Victoria les perseguía y notó sus ojos carmesí mirándola entre la vegetación._

_-Delante de ti, Bella. _

_Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, notando cómo el frío le golpeaba contra la cara y sí, le vio. Encaramado en una de las ramas de los árboles, balanceándose como si nada. Cuando sus miradas coincidieron, le sonrió, se balanceó para dejarse descolgar y de un ágil salto, se plató a un par de pasos de ella._

_Bella retrocedió, más asustada que nunca. No era ése el Edward que esperaba. Ni tenía los ojos verdes ni siquiera dorados, si no rojo sangre y no le sonría feliz. Tenía en su cara una extraña mueca que jamás le había visto y estiraba los brazos para tocarla de una manera que jamás había hecho antes: con los dedos flexionados como si fueran garras para aferrarla y no soltarla más. Además, simplemente iba con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros porque a él no le hacía falta protegerse de las inclemencias del tiempo._

_-Estoy aquí, Bella._

_Otra voz resonó en el bosque, que hizo que varios pájaros se asustaran de las copas de los árboles para que emprendieran un ruidoso vuelo, a su izquierda. Se volvió para mirar y ahora sí que vio a Edward, con sus ojos verdes, la punta de la nariz roja por el frío y con ropa de abrigo y guantes de cuero._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué…- miró al de los ojos rojos para seguir hablando al de la ropa de abrigo- sois dos? ¿Dónde…- tragó saliva, horrorizada- estabas?_

_Pero el de los ojos verdes no habló y el otro se hizo portavoz de los dos:_

_-He ido a buscar algo que querías y por fin te lo voy a dar._

_-¡No!- exclamó ella- ¡Esto no es real! ¡Tú ya no existes!_

_-Claro que sí existo, amor. Estoy en tu mente. Piensas constantemente en mí._

_-¡No!- volvió a exclamar- ¡A ti ni siquiera te conozco! El otro Edward que yo conozco tiene los ojos dorados y no… - se volvió al de los ojos verdes, que inmóvil le sonreía- ¿No estás enfadado, verdad? Hablaré con Charlie, sólo que ahora…_

_Un ruido que cortó le aire le interrumpió haciendo que el otro Edward se volatilizara delante del de los ojos verdes para captar su atención y dijo:_

_-Eso no importa ya, amor- habló con una voz lenta y calculada- Ni siquiera hará falta que se lo digamos a Charlie. Te echará de menos durante semanas, meses y quizás años, pero aún es joven así que podrá volver a casarse y tener otros hijos. _

_-No quiero escucharte. Quiero hablar con él. Déjame hablar con él._

_-No quieres hablar con él- contestó- Ni siquiera quieres que esté aquí. Estar con él no es lo que deseas. Deseas estar conmigo._

_Sonrió, mostrando el brillo de sus dientes blancos, levantó una de sus cejas perfectas y tiró de ella con una de sus manos frías de mármol. Intentó luchar y zaparse, decirle que le soltara y que no le tocara, pero sólo obedeció para mostrarle lo que había a sus espaldas:_

_El otro Edward dejó de sonreír y estar inmóvil para correr hacia ambos mientras la llamaba, con los ojos dilatados por el terror, estirando los brazos para poder librarla de su cazador. Pero eso no llegó a ocurrir porque una ráfaga de aire le hizo volverse hacia atrás, tumbándole de golpe en la nieve bocabajo en un inmenso charco de sangre._

-¡No! ¡No!- exclamó batiéndose para salir de su sueño.

Se incorporó de golpe haciendo que algo que tenía en su regazo resbalara y fuera a parar al suelo junto con ruido de cristales que se rompían, y se quedó sentada en la cama, respirando agitada. Se pasó las manos temblorosas por la cara sudorosa e intentó apaciguar su respiración mientras tragaba saliva.

-Sólo era un sueño, Edward está bien- murmuró.

Resbaló por la cama hasta quedar a los pies y así apoyó la cabeza en la palma de sus manos. Se quedó así unos segundos, controló cada uno de los latidos de su corazón y sus expiraciones e inspiraciones y a punto estuvo de tumbarse de nuevo cuando le pareció percibir un ruido en la ventana.

Se incorporó de golpe casi sin pestañear pero más allá del cristal no había nada. Quizás esperó ver la sonrisa de Alice cargando con Edward, contarle la estúpida pesadilla que había tenido y darle las gracias a Alice por haber _visto _que necesitaba abrazarle, pero no. Así que se arrastró por la cama y se asomó.

Vio una sombra bajo la lluvia menuda de la noche en el jardín trasero de su casa y después algo que impactaba de nuevo contra el cristal. Una piedrecita. Abrió de golpe y sacó la cabeza.

-¿Qué… demonios…?

En ese mismo momento, se arrepintió. ¡Parecía nueva! ¿No le habían acechado los suficientes vampiros y criaturas nocturnas para actuar de una manera tan descabellada? Menos mal que la sombra se movió y le habló:

-Eh, Bells, hazte a un lado.

-¿Jake?

-No, soy el _lobo feroz_- se rió- Hazte a un lado, voy a saltar. Tenemos que hablar y Charlie nunca te deja los mensajes o te pasa el teléfono.

Se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás, pero aún así le pudo ver tomar impulso, apoyarse en la rama más baja por la que Alice trepaba y ayudaba a Edward a subir a la ventana, balancearse en ella como su fuera un gimnasta, apoyarse en la pared y resbalar hasta el alfeizar. Después de un salto limpio e impoluto, se deslizó dentro.

Desde que se había recuperado de las heridas de la batalla, contando la breve visita de San Valentín, semanas atrás en las que Charlie casi le tira la caja de bombones y la tarjeta a la cabeza por atreverse a pisar el suelo de su casa, poco más había sabido de Jake. ¿Y qué había pasado en todo ese tiempo? Pues que había crecido. Estaba segura de que ahora sí que era ya más alto que Edward, las facciones de su cara se habían endurecido, el pelo le había crecido considerablemente y seguía sin necesitar camiseta para campar por el bosque.

-Vaya- dijo el chico, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo en la tenue luz del cuarto- ¿Así que es ésta tu habitación? Me la había imaginado más… femenina, no sé. Rosa y con doseles- se rió- Y con muñecas. ¿No guardas las muñecas de cuando eras niña?

-No, se quedaron en Phoenix, no creí que las fuera a nece…- batió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de la absurdez de la conversación, y cruzó los brazos- ¿Ese es el motivo de tu visita? ¿La decoración de mi habitación?

-A decir verdad, no- se rió- Es bueno verte de nuevo- le dio uno de sus codacitos de camaradería- Te he echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti. Siento que Charlie haya sido tan intransigente.

-No te preocupes. ¿Dormías?- señaló el gurruño que era su cama.

-Eh…- caminó hacia allí para hacer la manta a un lado y cerrar el álbum de fotos- Más o menos.

-Pero estás vestida- insistió Jake- ¿No deberías llevar al menos un pijama? ¿Eres de esa gente que duerme vestida?- hizo un gesto de repulsión- Eres una chica.

-Me he quedado dormida mientras…- se disculpó a la vez que se sonrojaba absurdamente- Tenía que estudiar y…

-Sí, sí, sí- le cortó Jacob divertido- ¿Qué te parece si vas a comprobar que Charlie está roncando y así hablamos tranquilos?

Bella asintió compulsivamente, le dijo que se quedara tras la puerta y antes de salir, cogió uno de sus pijamas del armario. La sensación de las veces que antes hacía un gesto así, cuando el Edward _de antes _era el que esperaba en su habitación le trajo al recuerdo la horrible pesadilla, así que casi no disimuló en el pasillo, cerró de golpe y escuchó la respiración de su padre desde su puerta. Así entró en el cuarto de baño, antes de cambiarse se dio una ducha rápida para relajarse y con su pijama volvió a la habitación.

Jacob estaba en medio de la estancia, mirándolo todo curioso. Fue hacia la cómoda de Bella, donde pasó el dedo por su joyero y un portarretratos con diversas fotografías: Bella de niña vestida de bailarina, su madre sonriendo con un sombrero de cowboy, Edward de un lado, Edward del otro, Edward y Alice, Edward, Alice y Bella, Edward y Bella abrazados, Bella y otros chicos y chicas que parecían sus compañeros de instituto; para detenerse en una tarjeta de San Valentín tras uno de los portarretratos junto a la que colgaba la pulsera con el lobo tallado.

-Oh, no los has tirado- dijo el chico.

-Claro que no.- contestó Bella- Gracias. Fue un detalle.

-He estado esperando tu invitación de boda, creí que mi regalo le animaría a hacerlo oficial ya que a los Cullen les va lo grande, pero como Charlie está tan bien de salud…- se volvió a reír.

Bella suspiró ruidosamente y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?- insistió Jacob.

-Aún no lo sabe. Hoy Edward me lo ha pedido _oficialmente _y toda su familia nos ha felicitado, pero no he podido decírselo a Charlie. Le he devuelto el _anillo de compromiso_ y Edward se ha marchado muy enfadado.

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿No estás segura de que casarte con él es lo que quieres?- preguntó el chico confuso.

Bella volvió a suspirar ruidosamente, ahora bajó la cabeza para meter el dedo por un agujerito de la manga desgastada de su pijama y no se movió hasta que sus hombros temblaron y Jake la oyó gimotear.

-Eh, Bells…- se agachó a su altura para levantarle la barbilla- Soy yo, Jake. Puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella gimoteó unos segundos más y con lágrimas cruzando sus mejillas, dijo unos instantes después:

-No quiero que pierda a su familia. Esa boda sólo significa una cosa: que tendremos que separarnos de los Cullen. Y es todo por mi culpa. Si no hubiera luchado por su mortalidad y me hubiera convertido en vampiro…

-Vale- le interrumpió el chico incorporándose de golpe- Creo que puedes contarme cualquier cosa menos _eso_. Creía que ya habías superado esa parte y que ahora te chiflaba _tu Cullen _de ojos verdes y todos sus _accesorios _de humano. ¿Y qué pasa ahora? ¿Le va a volver a morder _el médico_, o qué? Eso rompería el trato, Bella. Ningún Cullen puede…

-¡No!- exclamó para detenerle- Nadie va a morder a nadie: ni a mi ni a Edward. Sólo que… hubiera sido más fácil si sólo… me hubiera tenido que sacrificar yo.

-Oh- suspiró el chico- Que típico de Bella. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Tienes que hacer a todo el mundo feliz mientras tú eres desgraciada. ¿Pues sabes qué? Ya llegas un poco tarde: todos luchamos por ti en la guerra contra los neófitos, así que por nuestro propio sacrificio deberías de ponerte el anillo de _tu Cullen_, que seguro que le ha valido un montón, y marcharte a una carísima Universidad conduciendo uno de sus deportivos. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando me declaré. Y entonces lo parecías tener todo muy claro.

Bella pestañeó lentamente con sus ojos rojizos desde los que ya no brotaban lágrimas y miró a Jacob de hito en hito con su ataque de sinceridad. Ya lo estaba haciendo otra vez: ser una completa egoísta. Con Edward y ahora con Jacob, las personas más increíbles del mundo, de los que ni siquiera merecía su amistad.

-Lo siento- murmuró casi sin separar los labios.

-Dilo, Bella- la tomó de los hombros- Quiero oírlo: "_jamás voy a volver a pensar que convertirme en una hedionda chupasangres es la solución_".

-Bruto- le dio un codazo para que la soltara.

El chico se rió y se sentó a su lado:

-¿Este ataque de pánico tienen que ver con la visita que tuvieron los Cullen?- preguntó, sin más.

-¿Sabes lo de Tanya?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Una _sanguijuela_ rubia? Perdón por lo de sanguijuela.

-No, es un mote tan apropiado como otro- replicó Bella.

-¿Quién era? Los chicos la vieron acercarse a la Mansión por el norte y después su rastro se unía al de los Cullen. ¿Es _buena chica_, verdad?

-Es parte de su familia de Denali. Vino para enterarse de lo de la batalla. No le gustan mucho los hombres lobos.

Jake hizo algo a un bufidito y se levantó de golpe.

-¿Traerá problemas? Explícamelo todo porque cuando entre en fase los chicos sabrán esta conversación y nuestro trato es con los Cullen no con su familia de _dónde sea que esté_ eso.

-Sólo quería saber qué había pasado. Edward y Carlisle hablaron con ella y se marchó esta tarde. Parece ser que hay una regla inquebrantable para los vampiros que es no matar a los de su especie y más con ayuda de hombres lobo.

-Entonces bien por _tu Cullen_ y el _médico_ si se lo dejaron claro- le dio otro codacito.

Bella asintió y sonrió débilmente para volver a centrarse en el interesantísimo agujero de su pijama, así que Jacob suspiró para volver a pasar la vista por la decoración de Bella, pero como allá dónde miraba había recuerdos y fotos de Edward, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?

Bella dudó sin decir algo o volver a encerrarse en sí misma, pero lo sopesó. Jake era su amigo, y además un amigo íntimo. Tenía otros amigos en la escuela como Angela pero jamás podría hablar de sus verdaderas inquietudes así que lo intentó, para al menos, liberarse un poco.

-Es Alice.

-¿La _pequeñaja_? ¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé- volvió a suspirar- Creo que es algo que tiene que ver con nosotros, con Edward y conmigo. ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a verte a La Push y te dije que le pregunté por sus visiones de futuro? Desde ese momento Alice ha dejado de ser… _Alice_. Nos esquiva y nunca me cuenta nada cuando le pregunto. Ha dejado de ir al instituto y durante semanas estuvo tumbada en el sofá y ni siquiera se alimentaba.

Jacob frunció el ceño confuso, meneó la cabeza y como Bella volvió a suspirar, le acarició la espalda para reconfortarla sintiendo que poco más podía hacer. En el pueblo – y había llegado a la reserva – se decía que Alice Cullen estaba enferma pero también que el resto de los Cullen estaban en la Universidad cuando él sabía a ciencia cierta que era mentira, así que siempre consideró que era la tapadera que estarían utilizando para ir desapareciendo paulatinamente cuando Bella y Edward se marcharan sin llamar mucho la atención. Pero no si eso estaba haciendo daño a Bella, que claramente la adoraba.

-¿Y se lo has preguntado a… _él_? ¿_A Edward_?- añadió como si le diera vergüenza nombrarlo- Quizás sea cosa de vampiros, quién sabe.

Bella sólo negó con la cabeza y ahora jugueteó con un colgante que llevaba por fuera del pijama y evitando contacto visual. Realmente parecía abatida así que habló rápidamente:

-_Olfatearé_ por ahí, a ver de qué me entero y te lo contaré. Pero seguro que no es nada importante de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Los vampiros son raros, además de oler mal, ya sabes- le guió un ojo jovial.

Intentó darle otro codacito de camaradería y como Bella no separó los labios más para seguir jugueteando con el colgante, echó un último vistazo a la habitación: a la estantería repleta de libros con más fotos, al escritorio donde estaba el ordenador encendido e incluso en el papel tapiz había otra foto de Edward, a la cama revuelta y la mesita con otra foto más… Le hizo gracia que cada mueble no pegara con el de al lado, que las mantas tampoco hicieran juego y que Bella no fuera cuidadosa con la ropa – que estaba esparcida por la silla y el suelo saliendo del armario abierto, además de llevar un pijama viejo y desgastado – como se suponía que debía de ser una chica, pero quizás ese era parte de su encanto. Se preguntó cómo sería la habitación de _él_, allá en la Mansión de cristal y si tendría fotos y cosas de Bella por todas partes, y respondiéndose a sí mismo que seguro que sí, deseó para él estar tan enamorado de alguien como estaban ellos dos.

-Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy- se puso en pie.

Dio un respingo como si no recordara que estaba allí y le imitó, soltando el colgante para que cayera sobre su pecho.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente.

Jacob iba a darse la vuelta y volver hacia la ventana, pero la talla le llamó la atención, así que se acercó para cogerlo entre la yema de sus dedos.

-¿Una piedra preciosa?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella.

-Es un diamante- respondió- Si fuera un cristal y lo apretara, se rompería. Vaya. Charlie le comentó a Billy que estaba realmente preocupado por el dinero para tu Universidad. Con ese pedrusco ya podrías pagarla. Así que supongo que no ha sido un regalo _familiar_.

Bella se revolvió y tiró de la cadena para que el colgante resbalara de las manos de Jacob encerrándolo así en su puño. Primero pensó que _menuda baratija_ y que _sí, que tenía importancia_ porque era enorme, precioso y pesaría por lo menos cinco quilates, así que se arrepintió de haberle dicho a Edward que lo llevaría siempre si el dinero para sus estudios colgaba de su cuello. Pero después pensó que el colgante que Jacob le había regalado apenas lo llevó 24 horas para no herir los sentimientos de Edward y que quizás ahora le estaba hiriendo a él cuando era tan buen amigo.

-Es…- balbuceó- Era…- se corrigió-… de la madre de Edward y…

-¿De hace _tropecientos_ años? Vaya- volvió a repetir- Con eso seguro que vale más.

-No bromees- le reprochó- Lo acepté porque pensé que no tenía valor económico. Ahora me siento mal. Debí devolvérselo junto con el anillo. No tiene sentido quedarte con el _regalo de compromiso _si no aceptas el _anillo de compromiso _y no se lo dices a nadie.

-¿Aún te sientes mal?- se echó a reír- Pues deberías ir ensayando, próxima _señora Cullen_. Comprará una _isla_ solo para vosotros para pasar la luna de miel. Si yo tuviera su dinero y sus deportivos, también lo haría.

-A veces, no sólo se trata de dinero ni de deportivos- rebatió Bella- Ojalá Edward no tuviera ni lo uno ni lo otro. A veces pienso que es lo único que nos podría separar. Eso me hace sentir todavía más pequeña e insignificante a su lado.

-¿Eso jugaba a mi favor?- dio una risotada- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora que me he retirado?

-No tiene gracia, Jacob. Desearía que pudiera cambiar todo eso por quedarse aquí con su familia, que esos _Volturis_ no le hubieran sentenciado con tener que alejarse de los Cullen porque así Edward dejaría de estar triste, Alice volvería a ser Alice y yo sería feliz por todos. Y te aseguro que ese hueco no lo suple ningún diamante por mucho que pese.

-Por eso- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- eres como eres. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que Charlie descubra que he estado aquí.

Dio un par de pasos, de un salto se encaramó en el alfeizar y así se volvió estando en cuclillas.

-No te preocupes por nada, Bella. Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

-Ven aquí- suspiró Bella.

Le siguió, Jacob dio un salto de nuevo hacia ella y se abrazaron.

-Ten cuidado- le susurró.

-¿Soy o no soy el _lobo feroz_?- bromeó.

Bella sonrió, negó y se sumergió en el abrazo. Segundos después, Jacob ya estaba de nuevo en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Swan.


	12. Ultimátum

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**12. Ultimátum.**

Dos semanas habían pasado exactamente desde la fatídica noche del _compromiso oficial _y en esos catorce días la situación no había mejorado. Aunque eso sí, con el semestre a punto de acabar y con exámenes finales que desembocaban todos de cara a las vacaciones de Semana Santa, Bella dio gracias por estar tan ocupada que no le daba tiempo a estar entristecida, a analizar las acciones de Edward que seguía firme con _no pisar el suelo de su casa _o a organizarse de nuevo porque su inamovible decisión incluía que cada uno estudiase por separado, ella sola en el hogar de los Swan, y él de vuelta a la Mansión.

El punto álgido de la situación fue en medio de una clase de Literatura, la señora Cope puso como tarea una trabajo sobre _Cumbres Borrascosas _por parejas y cuando Bella se volvió a mirar a Edward en el pupitre de al lado, éste estaba muy ocupado levantando el brazo pidiendo la palabra a la profesora:

-Señora Cope, ¿podría hacer un examen en vez de un trabajo sobre ese libro? Ya lo hice en mi curso avanzado en Los Ángeles y no me parece justo para el resto de mis compañeros.

Hubiera podido clavarle el lápiz que tenía en la mano por haberla ignorado de esa manera cuando ella y sólo ella sabía que no había curso en Los Ángeles y que además, odiaba _Cumbres Borrascosas_. Seguro que le estaba pagando con su misma moneda, con la del rechazo y la indiferencia, como si realmente ella hubiera querido lanzarle el maldito anillo para no enfadar a su padre.

Podría plantarse en medio de la comisaría de Forks para que Charlie Swan le persiguiera uniformado y armado.

La señora Cope batió las pestañas complacida por las palabras de Edward y por supuesto que accedió a sus deseos, lo que la volvió a dejar allí, sola y sin aliados.

Edward abrió el cuaderno sin más y empezó a hacer los deberes, como si Bella no estuviera sentada al lado.

Con el tiempo que se pasaba estudiando - y solo - últimamente no sólo le aceptarían en Dartmouth, le nombrarían profesor emérito.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- le reprochó Bella entre susurros.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, Bella, ya te lo he dicho. Será mejor que te busques otro compañero.

¡Oh, sí! Las cosas _que hacer _de Edward. Porque el _ultimátum _de estudiar cada uno en su casa no había sido tal cosa: a la mañana siguiente de la fatídica noche, Edward le dijo educado en el momento en el que Bella se subió al coche y le preguntó:

-¿Estás enfadado? No quería rechazarte, sólo que…

-Lo sé- le interrumpió él con la mano en el volante preparado para la conducción- Te daré tiempo para que hables con tu padre, por lo que he decidido que lo mejor será que vayamos _más despacio_. Tengo cosas que hacer que nunca puedo llevar a cabo porque siempre estoy contigo y seguro que nos viene bien. Como te prometí ayer, te vendré a buscar y a traer cada día del instituto, pero será mejor que pasemos las tardes a parte.

Bella tartamudeó mientras un montón de cosas se le venían a la mente, entre otras escenas de películas donde parejas rompían cuando alguno de los dos empezaba con un discurso así, diciendo algo como "_no eres tú, soy yo_" pero sólo acertó a mover la lengua para preguntar con voz temblorosa:

-¿Sigues queriendo venir a Florida conmigo?

-Claro que sí, te lo prometí- respondió como si hubiera sido ridículo que lo dudara.

¡Ah! También le prometió que ya no hacía falta más _autocontrol _y se tocaban menos que cuando era vampiro. Un beso por la mañana, otro por la tarde al despedirse y sólo le quedaba el recuerdo de los dos encuentros de catorce días antes. Si se concentrara podía contar los minutos y los segundos también.

Y para colmo, tenía que buscarse otro compañero para su trabajo de Literatura.

-¿Cómo quien?- inquirió Bella con su media voz de susurro.

-¿Qué te parece…- miró a su alrededor en clase, donde cada estudiante estaba lo suyo, algunos estudiaban, otros cuchicheaban y un par de chicas se hacían trenzas en el pelo-… Angela? Hace mucho tiempo que no quedas con ella.

_¿Quedar con Angela?, _gritó mentalmente Bella. Jessica parecía soldada a ella desde que Mike Newton la había dejado y Bella sabía que siempre le había echado la culpa. Solo se separaban cuando Angela estaba con su novio, Ben, y casi asumió el echo de no quedar con ella porque aparte de que ambas tenían pareja, Bella prefería pasar tiempo en la Mansión con Alice. Así que sintió terror de picarle la espalda y preguntarle si tenía un ejemplar a mano de _Cumbres Borrascosas _porque seguro que le decía que se perdiera.

Pero no. Ante su falta de acción, Edward simplemente estiró el brazo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro para que Angela se girara. Lo hizo con gesto extrañado para después sonreír educada y tímida, como era ella, mirando primero a Edward y después a Bella.

-¿Tienes compañero para el trabajo de Literatura?- dijo él sin más.

La chica se sonrojó débilmente y volvió a mirar a Bella para contestarle a Edward.

-Eh… no. Jessica me lo ha preguntado- señaló con la punta de su lápiz hacia atrás donde la chica en cuestión cuchicheaba con Lauren, bajando el tono- pero no es muy buena con los _clásicos_, así que pensaba decirle a la señora Cope si no le importara que lo hiciera sola.

-¿Qué te parece si lo haces con Bella? A ella le encanta _Cumbres Borrascosas_, tiene hasta anotaciones en los márgenes. Sacaréis muy buena nota.

Preparada para el rechazo, Bella bajó la mirada. Si ella pudiera _leer _la mente, seguro que descubriría las preguntas mentales de Angela donde seguro que dominaba sobre otro montón que a qué vendría semejante majadería si ambos siempre parecían soldados y jamás se separaran, o que después de ser un muerto viviente durante tres meses y rehusar cualquier invitación que ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar su vieja amistad. Además, que seguro de que si estuviera que escoger entre Jessica o ella, claramente preferiría estar al lado de las arpías.

-¡Claro!- exclamó la chica jovial- Oh, me encantaría. ¿En mi casa, mañana? Ben nos puede llevar después de clase, ¿te podría ir a buscar alguien?

-Yo me ocupo- contestó solemne Edward- Yo os llevo e iré a recoger a Bella cuando acabéis.

Así que a eso se había reducido su relación tras no querer llevar el anillo puesto: a tener un chófer particular. Empezaría a ahorrar ahora mismo para comprarse otra _antigualla _porque por principios ahora sí que no conduciría ese transatlántico que le había comprado en el que supuestamente se marcharía conduciendo a la Universidad.

Además, ese plan maestro tampoco iba bien encaminado. A estas alturas del curso y con las notas encauzadas a ser las mejores de su vida, Edward ya coleccionaba cartas de aceptación y a Bella ni siquiera le habían contestado de Washington así que no pintaba nada bien. Había convertido en ritual asaltar el buzón por la mañana, lo mismo que al regresar y cada día estaba más ansiosa.

Y si en el viaje de Florida su madre no hablaba de otra cosa, seguro que se pondría enferma de la preocupación.

Vivía en un constante sentimiento de estómago encogido, hoy mismo había sentido un amago de nausea mientras se preparaba el desayuno, así que seguro que si durante aquellos horribles tres meses no le había salido una úlcera, ahora lo lograría. Seguro que su estado de ansiedad le había bajado todas las defensas de golpe y los virus y bacterias campaban a las anchas por su cuerpo.

-Tengo que ir al condado de Mason esta tarde, así que llegaré tarde. No me esperes para cenar- dijo Charlie Swan inmerso en su periódico mientras desayunaban.

-Yo voy a casa de Angela a estudiar- recordó Bella meneando con asco el bol de sus cereales en la mesa de la cocina frente a su padre .

-Aha…- murmuró Charlie Swan inmerso en el periódico.

-Edward me llevará y recogerá, así que pediré una pizza.

Esa frase fue la llave del interés de Charlie Swan para que doblara el periódico y la mirada de frente. No lo fue preguntarle quince veces si había vaciado el triturador de la basura, o pedirle que fuera a la compra, menos que cambiara la bombilla del cuarto de baño que chisporroteara, pero sí decir el nombre de su novio, porque Charlie Swan era el único que había visto ventajas a eso de pasar las tardes separados.

-¿Edward? Cuando dijiste lo ir a casa de los Weber, no le mencionaste en ningún momento.

-¿No lo hice?- replicó ella- Se sobreentendía: No tengo coche y Angela tampoco, así que alguien me tiene que llevar e ir a recoger.

-¿Nunca tiene asuntos propios de los que ocuparse? Como por ejemplo… ¿su hermana _enferma_?

Bella soltó la cuchara sobre el bol que hizo que sonara de golpe para recogerlo de un solo movimiento y volverse hacia el fregadero conteniendo la nausea que le dio la masa lechosa con grumos, porque bien podía estampárselo a su padre en la cabeza mientras rumiaba por lo bajo insultos como _ruin_, _troglodita_ o _burro_. Quizás la pérdida de paciencia era otro carácter heredable, así que intentó serenarse mientras contaba hasta 10.

-Los asuntos de Edward son _mis_ asuntos. Creo que hablamos de eso hace meses.

-También hablamos de que debías ver a otros amigos que no fueran parte de la familia Cullen y cuando creo que lo estás haciendo, él también está invitado a la reunión.

Bella resopló, abrió el grifo para que se fueran los restos de los cereales, lo que le dio más asco aún, antes de darse la vuelta. Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no escupir los asuntos que se traía con Edward que incluían esconder un compromiso para no disgustarle, el verdadero motivo de la enfermedad de Alice o que si tanto le molestaba su actitud apenas faltaban tres meses para soportarla.

-Un amigo es Jake y tú tampoco pones nada de tu parte para que nos veamos- replicó Bella.

-Jake dejó de tener categoría de _amigo_ cuando se estrelló con una moto por el bosque. No quiero que te relaciones con personas con tales aficiones.

-Fue un accidente- insistió ella.

-Y otro accidente es que Edward tenga que ir contigo a Florida a ver a tu madre- añadió Charlie.

-¿Así que se trata de eso?

-Sí- escupió- Llevas un año aquí y solamente te separaste de Edward cuando te dejó aquí, tirada como una colilla. Vuelve y no hay reproches ni advertencias, encima hay que darle unas vacaciones de lujo en Florida. Gracias a Dios que ya no le tenemos por aquí todo el día _rondando_. ¿Y qué me queda a mí? En menos de tres meses estarás haciendo la maleta para irte a la Universidad y lo que es peor, seguro que con _ese capullo_.

Bella se sintió sobrecogida por la sinceridad de su padre y de golpe se le pasaron las ganas de atizarle con lo que tuviera a mano. A una manera retorcida, pero lo comprendía: Charlie Swan era un soltero redomado que seguro que nunca se volvió a casar o tener una relación seria con una mujer por sus manías en el orden, la limpieza y las comidas, pero que acogió a su hija adolescente con la que casi no tenía conexión emocional sin decir ni palabra. Para colmo esa hija adolescente vive su primer amor en cuanto casi pone un pie en el pueblo – nada más y nada menos con un vampiro – sufre su primer desamor y lo recupera – coincidiendo eso además con que el vampiro se vuelve humano. En ese momento todas las piezas del puzzle de los cambios de humor de Charlie Swan cobraron sentido y tuvo ganas de abrazarle, decirle que no se preocupara e incluso que retrasaría irse a la Universidad si eso le hacía feliz aunque ya hubiera dado otra palabra antes a _otra_ persona.

-Podemos…- balbuceó Bella-… hacer alguna cosa juntos, si quieres.

-¿Cómo qué?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro que escojas la actividad que escojas, Edward será campeón de eso - volvió a desdoblar el periódico- Si me hubieras dicho que no tenías quién te llevara a casa de los Weber, yo lo hubiera hecho.

-Tienes que trabajar, papá.

-Supongo que siempre estoy ocupado, tienes razón. Ni siquiera podré acompañarte al aeropuerto.

-El doctor Cullen y su esposa seguro que nos podrán llevar, no te preocupes. Te llamaré en cuanto aterricemos. Mamá estará allí esperándonos.

Charlie Swan asintió y se volvió a esconder tras el periódico. Bella le observó unos segundos, pero como sólo veía sobresalir del apartado de Economía los pelos de la coronilla de su padre, se giró de nuevo al fregadero para hacer desaparecer de allí aquella masa tan repulsiva.

-Eh… papá…- musitó- Siempre me he preguntado… ¿por qué nunca te has vuelto a casar?

Bella espió por encima de su hombro y vio como su padre bajaba lentamente el periódico para mirarla sorprendido con un curioso color rosado en sus mejillas.

-Supongo que…- balbuceó-… no he encontrado a la persona correcta. Como le pasó a tu madre.

-Pero…- insistió, inmersa en su actividad- ¿crees en el matrimonio, verdad? Es una institución fundamental para ti, ¿no?

-Claro, claro, es la base de todo. Sobre todo cuando eres mayor, mucho mayor. Como tu madre. A ella le funcionó mejor la segunda vez.

Bella sólo asintió compulsivamente y haciendo que el agua corriera se planteó cómo exponérselo a su padre para que pareciera atractivo. ¿Con símiles de deportes? ¿De pesca? Oh, Dios, nunca sería capaz de decírselo sin que su padre explotara de la decepción.

Un carraspeo la sacó de sus cábalas, así que volvió a mirar sobre su hombro para ver la figura de su padre al completo sin estar escondido bajo el periódico, meneando un sobre que había sacado bajo el mantel:

-Hoy he recogido el correo por ti- dijo- No quiero que te hagas daño al lanzarte sobre el buzón. Es bastante grueso, ¿no crees?

Se giró como un resorte y limpiándose las manos en el trasero de su pantalón se abalanzó para arrebatarle el sobre de las manos de su padre. Charlie tenía razón: era largo, era grueso y lo suficientemente pesado para contener una carta donde le decían que _cumplía el perfil que buscaban para sus alumnos_. Ya estaba. Por fin podría decir que la habían aceptado a una Universidad. Edward daría saltos de alegría al saberlo. Y esperaba hasta que quisiera celebrarlo con un beso de más de dos segundos. Renee daría saltos de alegría al saberlo. Sería lo primero que metería en la maleta que Alice le prepararía. Y Charlie seguro que también aunque lo único que viera ahora era retorcerse una y otra vez su bigote.

Le dio la vuelta, vio el emblema y su burbuja explotó en ese mismo momento.

_Universidad del Sudeste de Alaska_.

¿Cuándo había mandado esa solicitud? Edward le había hecho rellenar tantas que ésta ni siquiera lo recordaba. Y con sus habilidades como _falsificador de firmas_ seguro que había cumplimentado él otras más en su nombre como plan c, d, e, f, g o vete tú a saber si al final no les aceptaban en Dartmouth. Y pareció haber decidido que en Alaska, rodeados de pingüinos, sería un buen sitio para empezar su vida como casados…

… lo suficientemente lejos de los Cullen.

Una bola le cayó en el estómago como si fuera de plomo.

-¿Alaska, Bells? Creía que querías ir a algún sitio soleado.

-Eh… Sí, pero allí las tasas son realmente baratas y creí que era buena idea. Será más fácil conseguir un crédito- mintió.

-Quiero ayudarte, Bella. No tienes que irte a Alaska, tan lejos, sólo porque sea más barato.

-Nada de eso. No voy a tocar el capital de tu retino. Tengo mi fondo de la Universidad.

-Enserio que no tienes que hacerlo, Bella. Ya sé que yo no soy el doctor Cullen y no puedo pagarte una buena Universidad, pero todo eso no es necesario.

Bella se concentró, pensó otra buena excusa, como el programa de Literatura o cualquier otra cosa que a Edward se le hubiera ocurrido. Algo que le hiciera evadirse de que no era el doctor Cullen que vivía en Forks y de los que debían alejarse lo máximo posible, pero no pudo. La bola del estómago pesaba y pesaba y menos mal que casi no había desayunado porque las nauseas volvían a aparecer.

-Oh… ya se retrasaba demasiado- murmuró Charlie volviendo a su periódico.

Como por arte de magia, como una campana que señalaba el final de un _round_, el claxon del coche de Edward sonó fuera al igual que cada mañana .

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora es demasiado puntual para ti?- bromeó Bella intentando liberar la tensión.

-Es demasiado _perfecto_ para mí.

-Eso es lo que todos los padres quieren para sus hijas, ¿no?

-Algunos padres quieren a sus hijas _sin novio_ y siempre a su lado.

-Seguro que tú no eres de ese tipo- añadió igual de jovial.

-No me queda otro remedio- volvió a murmurar.

Y como un plan perfectamente ensayado, cuando Bella tardaba más de cinco minutos entre el primer claxon y que la puerta de su casa se abriera para salir cargando con su mochila, sonó el timbre, porque claramente él no iba a pisar - como no lo había hecho en esos catorce días- más allá del porche.

Edward sonrió en cuanto la madera se hizo a un lado y vio a Bella de pie, esperándole. Todo hubiera sido más fácil, todo el _ultimátum _hubiera resultado más fácil de digerir si él no le sonriera de esa manera cada mañana y le siguiera diciendo que la quería, porque así podría mostrarse enfadada con él y su testarudez cuando ella era la única egoísta. La bola de su estómago se convirtió en un millón de mariposas, las rodillas le temblaron y le tomó la mano para también sonreír.

-¿Estás lista?

-Aún no, pasa. Charlie aún está desayunando.

-Bella…- murmuró negando con la cabeza.

-Sólo hasta la cocina, por favor- insistió- Ahora mismo bajo: Voy a por mis libros.

Meneando de nuevo la cabeza para suspirar y comunicándole con la mirada algo como "_eso es jugar sucio_" cuando sabía perfectamente que él no haría nada descortés delante de Charlie Swan, cerró la puerta para invitarle a pasar mientras ella desaparecía correteando escaleras arriba.

Y allí le dejó, delante del cogote de su padre, al que saludó educadamente como la situación mandaba.

-Jefe Swan.

-Edward…- respondió él sin moverse, centrado en su periódico- ¿Qué tal tu hermana?

-Descansando, ya sabe.

-Dale recuerdos.

-Por supuesto. Sé que ella le estima mucho y le echa de menos.

Y que era la única que podía sacarle más de dos frases al padre de Bella sin acritud y condescendencia.

-Es una pena que no se pueda graduar con vosotros, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero su salud es lo más importante.

-Bella y yo hablábamos hace un segundo sobre la Universidad. ¿Cómo van tus solicitudes?

-Bien, muy bien. Hoy me han aceptado en otra.

Un tropel de pasos anunciaron la vuelta de Bella escaleras abajo así que se unió a la conversación mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿En cuál?

-Alaska.

-¿En serio? ¡A mi también! ¡Es genial!- exclamó Bella más jovial que nunca.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno- intervino Charlie Swan arrastrando la silla para plantarse en medio de ellos dos, no fueran a festejarlo con saltos o, peor aún, con un abrazo y un beso- Pero te han aceptado en otras, ¿no? ¿No te había escrito _Princeton_? Eso me había comentado Bella.

-No, _Harvard_ y _Syracuse_.

-Vaya, tu padre debe de estar muy orgulloso. Querrá que estudies Medicina y seas un _gran doctor_ como él, ¿no? Y seguro que en Alaska no tienen un buen programa de Ciencias.

-Carlisle sólo quiere que sea feliz. Y si esa felicidad está en Alaska, es el primero que me apoya.

¿Y por qué a ella no le salían ese tipo de respuestas? Era como algo automático, la espetaba en cuestión de segundos, como si las tuviera ensayadas. Como Charlie: Bella sintió lástima de él por no saber cómo había osado a retarle de nuevo en una batalla dialéctica sobre el mismo tema que ya perdió en Navidad, así que sólo le quedó verle resoplar, caérsele el gesto en signo inequívoco de rendición y volver a sentarse.

-Sí, recuerdo a qué velocidad firmó el permiso paterno para que te fueras a Los Ángeles- rezongó de nuevo contra el periódico- ¿No se os hace tarde?


	13. Sacrificios

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**13. Sacrificios.**

-Me sorprendió mucho que quisieras que hiciésemos el trabajo juntas.

Sonriendo educadamente amable, como Angela siempre hablaba, puso sobre la mesa una jarra de algo blanquecino parecido a un batido para el merecido descanso tras llevar un par de horas solamente centradas en su trabajo de Literatura. El líquido se movió de lado a lado sobre el cristal de una manera tan desagradable que Bella estuvo a punto de apartar su cuaderno de notas y su ejemplar desgastado de _Cumbres Borrascosas_ porque las nauseas de por la mañana estaban a punto de aparecer, pero no quiso ser descortés con su anfitriona y apenas negó con la cabeza cuando le ofreció un vaso.

-Realmente me apetecía. Y Edward ya había hecho el trabajo en su Instituto de Los Ángeles.

Angela asintió, apartó entonces la jarra y se sentó enfrente para cerrar su libro y su cuaderno de notas. Jugueteó con el dedo sobre el relieve del lomo de su ejemplar y después lo apartó para tomar aire.

-¿Qué tenía que hacer Edward esta tarde? Parecía tener prisa.

Bella levantó una ceja. Eso le gustaría saber a ella. Porque su educación refinada y las clases de compostura de Esme se lo impedían, pero seguro que pasó ganas de echarlas del coche de un empujón cuando se demoraron en recoger sus cosas más de 15 segundos. Después, salió derrapando del camino de los Weber y ni siquiera la saludó con el claxon, por mucho que Angela alabó el coche cuando se sentó dentro, con lo que le gustaba al ego de Edward ese tipo de cosas.

-Iba a casa de Emmett- mintió- Están preparando una excursión para cuando volvamos de Florida.

-¿Florida?- preguntó la chica.

-Vamos a ir a ver a mi madre en las vacaciones.

-¡En serio!- exclamó sorprendida- ¿Los dos solos? Mi padre jamás me dejará hacer un viaje con Ben hasta que estemos casados- soltó una risita.

Coreando la misma risita nerviosa, Bella respondió haciendo un garabato en su cuaderno.

-A mi padre tampoco le hace mucha ilusión, pero sólo vamos a ver a mi madre.

Angela sonrió, volvió pasar el dedo por el lomo y como al levantar la vista Bella hacía lo mismo, sólo añadió:

-Me encanta que estés aquí, en serio. Te echaba de menos, Bella.

-Supongo que no he sido muy buena amiga- respondió.

-No, no, yo…- volvió a acariciar el libro- siempre te he defendido: me ponía en tu lugar que si de repente Ben se marchara, necesitaría tiempo para reestablecerme, por eso nunca te quise presionar. Y cuando Edward volvió, y además tan _cambiado_, supuse que querrías pasar cada segundo con él por lo ocurrido.

La nausea que experimentó por culpa de la masa lechosa le volvió a la boca, pero ahora acompañada de nerviosismo y pánico.

-¿Cam…- balbuceó-…cambiado? ¿a qué te refieres?

-Edward ha cambiado mucho desde que está contigo.- explicó- Él y todos los Cullen. Llevaban varios años aquí y sólo se relacionaron contigo en ese tiempo. Después sus hermanos se marcharon a la Universidad y sólo se quedaron él y Alice, y eran más cercanos con nosotros, pero desde que volvió de Los Angeles es… otra persona. Siempre había una especie de muro que nos mantenía alejados, pero ahora es…- se encogió de hombros- como si hubiese desaparecido- sonrió.

Bella golpeó nerviosa su libro con su lápiz y se mordió el labio para centrarse en su actividad de nuevo, aunque prácticamente hubieran acabado, serenándose porque casi grita aliviada cuando la mención del cambio no sacó a relucir el paso de ojos dorados-negros a verdes, que nunca faltara a clase misteriosamente o que en los días soleados ahora se ataviara con una gafas de sol y comiera en el jardín disfrutando del escaso calor de Forks como el resto de los estudiantes.

-¿Algo…- inquirió la chica, ahora en voz baja-… va mal? Pareces algo ansiosa.

-¿Es tan evidente?

-En realidad, no. No tienes por qué hablar de ello a menos que te apetezca- aseguró- Te escucharé si crees que eso te puede ayudar.

Conteniendo el aliento, lo mismo que la nausea de antes, Bella sintió el deseo de lanzarlo todo de liberarse, aunque contarle sus problemas a un humano iba contra las normas y les ponía en peligro de muerte. No podía decirle la razón por la cual Edward se marchó y la dejó allí sola o por qué volvió diferente, menos qué era ese muro que mantenía alejado a todo el mundo y que ahora no existía, pero sí podía decirle la parte mundana de la historia y quizás eso le aliviara.

Lo mismo que le alivió hablar con Jacob aquella noche.

-Me ocuparé de mis asuntos- sonrió Angela para centrarse en sus notas.

-No- dijo Bella- Tienes razón, estoy preocupada. Se trata de… Edward. Está enfadado conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Él…- sopló, apartó los libros y se apoyó en los codos-… es bastante _antiguo _en _algunos aspectos _y quiere… que lo _formalicemos _todo antes de… irnos a la Universidad, ya sabes.

-Oh- sólo acertó a decir mientras daba un saltito en su asiento. Se quedó allí quieta incluso con una mano en la boca, seguro que conteniendo un grito de horror como el que le daría su padre cuando se lo dijera, así que había sido una buena idea decírselo para ir ensayando- ¿Ya os aceptado en alguna?- añadió.

-Alaska.

-¿Alaska?- repitió la chica abriendo los ojos como platos- Quiero decir, ¡es estupendo! Sólo que imaginaba que ibas a elegir otro destino más… cálido.

Bella se rió sin ganas.

-Sí. Lo cierto es que la estancia en Forks ha cambiado mi perspectiva de la vida- respondió- Aún guardo esperanzas de que me acepten en Washington o en Florida. A Edward ya le han respondido las mejores y sólo irá a la que me acepten a mí, así que me siento doblemente egoísta porque no podrá estudiar en una buena Universidad por culpa de mi penoso expediente.

-¿De eso se trata el amor, no? De sacrificios- sonrió la chica.

-Lo que en este caso es injusto porque sólo se sacrifica Edward, lo que me hace sentirme una persona horrible. Toda su familia ya sabe lo de…- carraspeó- la _formalización _y yo no me he atrevido a decírselo a mi padre.

-Yo tampoco me atrevería, y eso que mi padre no va armado- rió- Pero seguro que lo entiende: si os vais a ir juntos, es lo más lógico, ¿no?

-En mi familia hay una especie de aversión hacia el matrimonio entre adolescentes. Mis padres se casaron muy jóvenes y la cosa terminó muy mal: conmigo viviendo en Phoenix y volviendo aquí 17 años después porque mi madre se había vuelto a casar.

-Seguro que no es tan terrible como crees y tu padre lo comprenderá.

-Espero que tengas razón- suspiró.

-De todos modos, te queda tiempo, porque hasta otoño no tendrás que estar en Juneau, ¿no?

Bella sólo asintió centrando su atención de nuevo en su cuaderno para hacer otro garabato. Otoño. ¿Qué habría pasado ya en ese otoño? Para empezar ya llevaría varios meses casada, estaría a punto de cumplir 19 años y Edward ya tendría los 18. Y estarían solos, sin los Cullen. Quizás Charlie ya no le hablara y Renee aún estaría enfadada por cometer tal locura. Y en Juneau ni tendría a Angela ni a Jacob para contarle sus preocupaciones.

-Gracias por… escucharme, Angela, de veras que lo necesitaba- respondió.

-Ha sido un placer- sonrió de nuevo- Aunque no creí que se trataba de nada así. Más bien de que estabas preocupada por la salud de la hermana de Edward o algo por el estilo.

-Ah, sí- suspiró- Eso también.

-¿Cómo está? ¿No va a volver a clase?

-No creo.

-Tienes que ser duro. Para Edward y para ti. Estáis muy unidos.

-La veo a menudo, y se está recuperando- mintió- pero sí, la echo mucho de menos.

-¿La podré ver… en _la boda_?- preguntó tímida- Si me invitas, claro.

-Si sobrevivo a decírselo a mi padre, serás mi segunda invitada.

-¿Segunda?

-¿Recuerdas a Jacob Black? De la reserva. Os lo presenté aquella tarde en La Push y ha venido varias veces al Instituto.

-¿Le vas a invitar?- preguntó extrañada.

-¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

-Bueno, quizás esté equivocada, pero siempre me ha parecido que Jacob sentía _algo _por ti.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Aquel día, en la playa, prácticamente te asaltó y estaba deseando que os quedarais a solas. Y las veces que ha venido al instituto… nunca me pareció que Edward y él se llevaran especialmente bien.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas- se disculpó- Jacob sabe lo que siento por él, por los dos. Hace unos meses tuvimos algunos malentendidos, pero ahora está todo aclarado.

-¿De celos, quizás?

-Mas o menos.

-¿Ves, Bella? Todo se reduce a lo mismo, a sacrificios. Y Edward sólo es un ser humano y va a reaccionar como cualquier otro chico. Quizás ahora esté enfadado pero seguro que lo superará.

Sonriendo para asentir hizo un nuevo garabato y suspiró. Miró a Angela que se centró de nuevo en su libro y se quedó pensativa, mirando a las musarañas. Era divertido que de todo el Instituto, de la gente que sabía que les observaba, que comentara sobre su ropa o sobre sus coches, sólo Angela Weber, la chica tímida que tanto se identificaba con ella, se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle por Alice o por obviar el cambio de Edward. Más aún de llamarle _ser humano _cuando tenía toda la razón y las reacciones de Edward ahora eran como las suyas basadas en emociones o cambios hormonales, lo que le hacían más especial y único.

Así que calmada y con menos peso sobre sus hombros, se acomodó en la silla y también abrió su libro.

-Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado, Angela- repitió- Me ha sentado bien.

-Puedes confiar en mí.

Claro que podía confiar en ella. Si hubiera sido Jessica o Lauren habían descolgado el teléfono en mitad de la conversación para contárselo a todo el mundo, le habrían criticado o habrían querido más detalles, lo mismo que cuando fueron a Port Angeles la noche que casi le atacan aquellos chicos y el Edward de antes vino al rescate y al llegar a casa la llamó para preguntarle si se habían besado o no.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Conducir un largo camino como el que separaba Forks de Seattle, realmente era mucho más fácil cuando era vampiro porque entre otras cosas no tenía que parar para ir al cuarto de baño, podía detectar las patrullas policiales que le multarían por exceso de velocidad o no notaba cómo se le agarrotaba la espalda por llevar tanto tiempo con la misma postura.

Pero todo fuera para solucionar su situación legal para lo que debía que reunirse personalmente con J. Jenks.

Arreglado: tenía un pasaporte nuevo donde su foto no estaba retocada digitalmente para parecer humano - porque ya lo era -, totalmente limpio, sin ningún viaje a Italia - por si a Charlie Swan le daba por comprobarlo -, con una nueva partida de nacimiento que necesitaría para su certificado de matrimonio y el resto de los papeles legales con su firma para el prometido fideicomiso. Su carnet de conducir era definitivo y solamente sería necesario renovarlo como cualquier otra persona, lo mismo que su seguro médico o su documento de identidad.

Oficialmente y a partir de hoy era - y para el resto de su vida humana - Edward Anthony Cullen, con fecha de nacimiento 20 de junio de 1988 cuyos padres biológicos había muerto en un accidente de coche cuando él contaba con tres años de edad, dejándole sin ninguna otra familia. Había estado en varios hogares de acogida hasta que conoció al doctor Cullen quien le adoptó. Tenía hasta recortes de prensa que lo demostraban.

No era la mejor fábula a escoger para la vida mortal que le acompañaría, pero sí la más socorrida.

-Ha hecho un trabajo magnífico, señor Jenks- dijo Edward hojeando el periódico donde se mostraba en portada un siniestro en una carretera secundaría bajo el titular: "_Matrimonio fallece en accidente de tráfico. Su hijo de tres años el único superviviente del suceso_"- Si yo no supiera que esto en realidad nunca ha pasado, hasta lo dudaría.

-Me congratula que le guste el resultado, señor Edward- sonrió el hombrecillo al otro lado de la mesa de su despacho- Y me agrada mucho también al final conocerle en persona. Son muchos años tratando con el señor Jasper y sólo vinculando nombres con fotografías que trucar.

-Bueno- suspiró ruidosamente- En mi caso, eso ya no será necesario.

-¿No está contento con nuestro trato? Sólo le he ofrecido lo mejor, como a cualquier familiar del señor Jasper.

El hombrecillo se estremeció como cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de su hermano adoptivo o se presentó en el despacho diciendo que era Edward Cullen y venía de parte de él. Sintió curiosidad por saber qué le había hecho Jasper y sobre todo lástima por no descubrirlo leyéndole la mente, pero estaba seguro que algo tenía que ver el _don de cambiar los estados de ánimo _y la confusión que resultaba para los humanos estar en tratos de vampiros, así que lo dejó correr.

-El material es excelente. Sólo que estos documentos son definitivos para mí. Ahora ya no necesitaré más fotos trucadas.

J. Jenks pestañeó como si no entendiera lo que le decía, pero rápidamente sonrió sobre todo cuando Edward se incorporó para sacar del bolsillo de su cazadora el grueso sobre que Jasper le había dado como última parte del acuerdo. Se frotó las manos antes de tendérselas pero lo hizo de una manera tan efusiva una de sus manos chocó con las de Edward.

Seguro que estuvo a punto de disculparse porque hasta se estremeció, pero rectificó y se quedó quieto, con gesto entre suspicaz y sorprendido, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Tenía que saberlo: llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando con Jasper sobre los papeles legales falsos de su familia, manejando fotografías donde los colores de la piel eran retocados para que no parecieran blanquecinos o buscando retratos de niños que se les parecieran para crear recuerdos de una infancia que nunca había existido.

Pero, por eso mismo, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo, quizás no lo pudiera ni admitir.

-Usted…- soltó las manos, incluso levantándolas en signo de rendición-… son cálidas. El señor Jasper…

-Confío en que sepa guardar el secreto.

-Por supuestísimo, señor Edward. Ni siquiera lo dude. Conozco demasiado bien al señor Jasper para ni siquiera plantearme desvelar cualquier tipo de información sobre su familia- le sonrió complaciente- Y por cierto, enhorabuena. El señor Jasper dijo que necesitaba todos esos documentos porque se casaba. Es una alegría saber que ha encontrado pareja… después de tanto tiempo. ¿Es para pronto la boda?

La boda. Un nudo se le puso en la boca del estómago, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Durante el viaje pensó un centenar de veces el sentido que tenía hacerlo todo tan deprisa cuando Bella no se había movido ni un ápice de su decisión y seguía sin contárselo a Charlie Swan. A él le daban ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que se iban a casar y para ella era una especie de estigma.

Ya no estaba tan feliz de que Bella hubiese nacido en esta época, mira por dónde. Si la hubiera conocido en 1918 se hubiera deshecho al verle con una rodilla en el suelo y lo hubiese publicado en el boletín social del periódico.

Y él sólo tenía un periódico delante con un siniestro donde habían muerto sus hipotéticos padres biológicos hacía 14 años.

Que asco.

Además, la echaba de menos. Haber estado estos días separado de ella había sido como vivir en el purgatorio pero si realmente necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y para encontrar el valor necesario para decírselo a su padre, no se le ocurrió otro modo de hacerlo sin que con ello sufriera al verla sin el anillo y a ni siquiera acordarse de que se lo había arrojado de vuelta.

-En unos meses- respondió sin más.

-Acepte mis congratulaciones y transmítaselas a su prometida. Estoy segura de que debe ser un ser delicioso.

Edward cambió el gesto del asqueo a la molestia. No le estaba gustando demasiado permanecer ahí, menos recordar la situación del compromiso, pero lo peor de todo era hablarle a aquel hombrecillo de Bella. Bella no tenía por qué estar en boca de alguien así, no tenía por qué pisar ese suelo, verse envuelta en algo ilícito ni mucho menos ser objeto de sus piropos.

-Se lo diré- respondió cortante- Gracias por todo- levantó la carpeta donde guardaba sus documentos para meterlos en su mochila.

-Ha sido un placer- coreó el hombre.

Se volvió enérgico para salir del despacho, pero cuando tenía la mano en el pomo rumboso, se detuvo. Era la primera y única vez que iba a estar allí, sus datos no tenían que pasar más por sus manos, J. Jenks tenía demasiado miedo a Jasper así que probó suerte con él en algo que jamás su familia le desvelaría.

Estaba seguro de que Carlisle ya tenía un plan preparado para cuando ellos se marcharan. No obstante, si los Volturis reaccionaban, al primer sitio al que irían a comprobar si había hecho caso a su advertencia sería a su residencia a Forks, y con un par de preguntas a un par de _agentes clave_, sabrían que no la había cumplido a rajatabla. Y estaba tan seguro que probablemente habría cubierto sus huellas magistralmente con la ayuda de J. Jenks y además, cuando acudió para regular su propia situación. En el tiempo que él había vuelto de Volterra, Carlisle había viajado a aquella misma oficina a por sus falsas notas de su Instituto de Los Angeles, a por su expediente falso o a su falso historial dental para adjuntarlo en su falso historial médico en el Hospital ahora que sí podría hacerse pruebas, además de solucionar los últimos asuntos legales. Así que si tenían orquestado algo, J. Jenks estaría en medio.

¿Qué podía perder?

-Casi olvido…- se giró, justo para ver al hombre secarse la frente con su pañuelo-… que Jasper me preguntó si llegaría a tiempo para su siguiente encargo.

El hombre se estremeció de nuevo, guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se volvió a frotar las manos.

-¿Los _certificados de defunción_? Por supuesto que sí. Dígale que todo sigue como acordamos en su última visita: a la hora concretada en el lugar de siempre.

Algo frío le atravesó de lado a lado y se puso a temblar con las palabras de la voz nasal de J. Jenks. _Certificados de defunción_. ¿Cuántos? ¿Seis? Estuvo a punto de gritar. ¿Así que ese era el plan magistral de Carlisle para desaparecer de Forks? ¿Fingir que todos se morían?

No cesó de temblar, de arrepentirse de haberlo preguntado ni de tener la sensación de ese frío dentro de su cuerpo, ni siquiera ahora que ya había llegado a Forks y estacionaba en la gasolinera para repostar su coche.

_Certificados de defunción. Certificados de defunción_…

No podía creerlo.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Si conseguía que Bella le dijera a Charlie Swan que se iban a casar y ese enlace tenía lugar, tras la boda…

Seguro que todo se trataba de una pesadilla. Horrible.

Se bajó del Volvo y con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas y su malestar, cerró de un portazo para abrir el tapón del depósito de la gasolina y dirigirse al surtidor. Estaba demasiado metido en sus cosas y controlando la impresión para prestar atención a unos cuchicheos a sus espaldas - a la par de unas risitas - y sólo levantó la vista por encima de su hombro cuando ya tenía la manguera en la mano y había pasado la tarjeta de crédito con la cantidad deseada. Un par de chicas estaban sentadas en las escaleras de entrada del autoservicio mirándole fijamente sin cohibirse un ápice e incluso una le llamó por el nombre para saludarle, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a bloquear ese tipo de cosas cuando era vampiro y podía _leer _las mentes, que las ignoró por completo y se centró en su actividad.

Tiró mejor de la manguera que pesaba una tonelada, la metió en el depósito, contuvo la respiración para no asquearse por el olor del combustible…

Los cuchicheos se hicieron más y más fuertes, aunque gracias al ruido del motor del surtidor no los escuchaba claramente y no sabía que decían. Era un zumbidito molesto, como una radio mal sintonizada donde varios diales se mezclaban así que empezó a contar los chasquidos que hacía el contador del depósito para evadirse haciendo cálculo mental para adivinar cuándo estaría lleno…

… aunque fue en vano.

_Ya te dije que con esa batería no llegarías muy lejos. Cuándo me harás caso. Yo soy el que entiende de mecánica._

_¿Qué les pasa a esas chicas? Llevan sentadas aquí toda la tarde. ¿No tienen miedo de intoxicarse con el olor a gasolina? ¿y a quien están mirando?_

_Menudo cochazo. Si yo tuviera un cochazo así, no tendría que pedirle a Jake que trucara el motor del mío y tener que aguantar sus consejos absurdos de mecánica._

_¿Cullen? ¿Es el exsanguijuela? ¿Está aquí Bella?_

Edward se retorció e incluso dejó de sujetar la manguera con las dos manos para usar una y sujetarse la frente, porque la cabeza estuvo a punto de reventarle y no por el olor a gasolina. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y posiblemente emitiera un sonido gutural como cada vez que se veía golpeado por un montón de pensamientos ajenos, como cada vez que se sintonizaba bien esa radio molesta, su mente dejaba de ser suya y empezaba a recoger las partes de un todo.

-Eh, Cullen- dijo una de las voces fuera de su cabeza.

Tardó unos segundos en volverse, los necesarios para que sonara el chasquido del depósito que indicaba que estaba lleno, respirar hondo, soltarse la frente y recomponerse.

Se giró intentando darle la mínima importancia, quitó la manguera para ponerla de nuevo en el surtidor y levantó la vista como si nada, totalmente recompuesto. Delante de él, a unos pasos por detrás del final de su coche, Jacob Black iba seguido de otros dos chicos quileutes.

_¿Los vampiros pagarán impuestos por tener estos cochazos?_

_Mira la anchura de las ruedas, ¿cuánto costará una de ellas?_

Levantó una ceja a los comentarios de los dos chicos y después centró su atención en Jacob Black, que se había posicionado delante de ambos formando un triángulo perfecto de protección. Intentó sonreírle como él le estaba haciendo, mostrarse amable porque no tenía nada más que agradecimientos hacia el joven quileute, pero que en su mente sólo resonara la pregunta de si Bella estaba cerca, le hizo que se encendiera esa llama de celos que chisporroteaba siempre que le tenía delante.

Además, ¿qué pasaba con él? ¿No tenía un jersey ni un pantalón largo? Por Dios, ¡eran finales de marzo! Hacía un frío que pelaba, había llovido toda la tarde y él se arrepentía de no haber cogido la cazadora del asiento de atrás para repostar porque allí había una corriente tremenda.

Pero no, Jacob Black ni tiritaba y eso que a su camiseta le faltaban las mangas lo mismo que las perneras del pantalón de la rodilla abajo.

-¿Qué tal, tío?- añadió el chico.

-Bien- respondió escueto- Bella no está aquí. La ruedas vinieron de serie, no sé cuánto pueden costar. Y sí, pagamos impuestos.

Jacob se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos y con un gesto con la cabeza - y un pensamiento- les ordenó que volvieran al autoservicio. Aunque en un principio ambos se negaron, insistieron mentalmente que no le dejarían sólo, obedecieron para retroceder hasta donde estaban las chicas y entrar en comercio.

-Perdona, tío- insistió Jacob caminando ahora hacia él- Es por ese mecanismo nuestro: nos ponemos alerta en cuanto olemos a… _murciélago_- bajó el tono- Y tú apestas. Es la ropa o…

-Seguro que lo solucionaría si fuera sin ella, como tú- rebatió.

Jacob se miró de arriba abajo pensando qué de malo tenía su ropa, pero después se rió para decir:

-Eh, eh, que vengo con bandera blanca. ¿Cómo está Bella?

-Bien, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

-El otro día…

Pero el resto Edward no lo escuchó. Podía estar mintiendo o diciendo la verdad, pero las imágenes de su mente eran tan vívidas que dejó de prestar atención a sus sentidos externos, para hacerlo a los internos.

Jacob Black pensaba en la habitación de Bella. Al detalle. Bella no estaba en esa habitación pero él conocía cada rincón, cada mueble, cada olor e incluso la temperatura. Había estado recientemente porque encima del escritorio estaba el último proyecto de Ciencias sobre el reciclaje que habían hecho juntos con la A+ que les habían dado y su copia manoseada de _Cumbres Borrascosas _como estas dos últimas semanas que habían trabajado sobre el libro en clase de Literatura.

Sintió ganas de golpearle si se había colado allí como un acosador obseso.

Se sentó en la cama y esta no crujió para mullir la almohada así que, sí, definitivamente esa visita había sido en las últimas dos semanas y Bella había apretado los tornillos de las patas desde que él había estado allí. Había un álbum de fotos abierto y lo tomó para ojearlo, pero como todos eran fotos suyas, con Alice o el resto de los Cullen, lo cerró para dejarlo en la mesilla con el menor interés. Al hacerlo se fijó que había un portarretratos caído en el suelo y además con el cristal rajado como si hubiera sufrido un accidente, así que se agachó para recogerlo.

Edward sabía perfectamente qué fotos había en él. Cuando Bella compró el portarretratos e imprimió las fotos que se habían hecho en el prado incluso lo llevó al instituto para mostrarle el retrato de él sonriendo para decirle que aunque no pudiera dormir cada noche con él - como en la noche de Año Nuevo- al menos su sonrisa sería lo primero que viera cada día.

Pero no.

La foto había cambiado y debajo de la raja del cristal seguía habiendo una imagen de él… de él _antes_… con Bella, _antes_. La fotos que les tomaron antes de entrar en el Baile de Graduación, cuando aún tenía la pierna rota por el accidente de Phoenix.

-¿Cuándo?- le espetó- ¿Cuándo estuviste en la habitación de Bella?

Jacob se quedó confuso, pestañeándole e incluso pensó una palabrota para su actitud. Le insultó llamándole "_estirado exsanguijuela_" e incluso "_pomposo maleducado_" por no escuchar ni una de sus explicaciones y se sacudió:

-Maldita sea, tío. En serio que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para llevarnos bien, así que sal de mi cabeza si no te gusta lo que hay.

-No puedo cuando has estado en la habitación de Bella husmeando sus cosas.

-Bella estaba allí, sólo quería hablar con ella. Charlie nunca le pasa el teléfono y…

…_Tenemos a unas tías detrás que no te quitan ojo porque parece que causas el mismo efecto en ellas que en Bella, así que escucha ahora: Quería preguntarle sobre esa sanguijuela rubia que os visitó. Los chicos estaban preocupados, pero Bella me dijo que era buena chica y que todo estaba bien. _

-¿Hace dos semanas?- preguntó Edward.

-¿Qué importancia tiene?

-Para mí, mucha.

_¿Fue hace dos semanas la noche que le pediste oficialmente que se casara contigo y Bella no quiso decírselo a Charlie?_

-Lo mío no son las fechas, tío- añadió, levantando una ceja.

La mente de Jacob se volvió abrir a todo color y con todo detalle para mostrar el resto de la escena: Bella entrando en la habitación con uno de sus pijamas, Bella llorando y Jacob reconfortándola:

_-No quiero que pierda a su familia. Esa boda sólo significa una cosa: que tendremos que separarnos de los Cullen. Y es todo por mi culpa. Si no hubiera luchado por su mortalidad y me hubiera convertido en vampiro… _

_-Que típico de Bella. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Tienes que hacer a todo el mundo feliz mientras tú eres desgraciada. ¿Pues sabes qué? Ya llegas un poco tarde: todos luchamos por ti en la guerra contra los neófitos, así que por nuestro propio sacrificio deberías de ponerte el anillo de tu Cullen, que seguro que le ha valido un montón, y marcharte a una carísima Universidad conduciendo uno de sus deportivos. Al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando me declaré. Y entonces lo parecías tener todo muy claro._

Edward se batió, ahora sí que gruñó y a punto estuvo de lanzarse al cuello de Jacob Black porque en ese momento era la representación de todos sus problemas. Que su mente retorcida había descubierto el verdadero motivo por el que Bella no hacía público su compromiso o que incluso la conociera mejor que él, que había podido tener un atisbo de su mente en tres ocasiones.

La furia y la rabia tomaron todos sus sentidos humanos mientras la información seguía fluyendo. Cómo el muy mentecato le había dicho que el colgante era un diamante verdadero, o que compraría una isla para su luna de miel o que empeñando las joyas conseguiría pagar la Universidad. Podría retorcerse, convulsionarse e incluso salirle llamas de los ojos sin con eso fulminara a Jacob Black con su sonrisa de complacencia.

-Aléjate de mí. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí- le escupió con odio.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- respondió Jacob perplejo.

-Y no te acerques a Bella- insistió colérico- o le diré a Charlie que te has colado en su habitación.

-¿De que vas, tío? ¿Quién se coló antes en la habitación de Bella? Yo sólo quería ayudar.

-No necesito tu ayuda. Ni Bella tampoco. La casa de lo Swan no pertenece a vuestro territorio, así que no deberías estar violando el tratado a tu gusto cada vez que te plazca. Aún no eres el _alfa_.

Entre otro par de insultos más, y mucho más fuertes que los anterior, Jacob entre cerró los ojos y le miró con acritud pensando que quién le mandaba a él_ meterse en ese tipo de líos_ _con los fácil que era odiar a todos los Cullen por igual_, que por mucho que le latiera el corazón era un _renacido insoportable_, que si _antes le tenía asco ahora debería de tenérselo más_ y que _si fuera el alfa lo primera que haría sería patearle el culo para darle una lección cuando él sólo quería que todo marchase bien_, así que retrocedió un par de pasos, totalmente llevado por la indignación.

-Genial. Cuando vuelvas a pensar con coherencia, pídele a Bella mi teléfono. Estaré encantado de escuchar tus disculpas.


	14. Mantra

**14. Mantra.**

Bella se despidió de Angela en el porche de su casa y corrió por el camino empedrado hacia el coche de Edward en el mismo momento que aparcó delante y tocó el claxon. Una vez en la puerta, se volvió de nuevo hacia su amiga, la saludó con la mano y se sentó dentro.

-Hola- dijo para entornarse a él y besarle la mejilla.

Edward no respondió, ni se movió. Siguió con las manos en el volante, y simplemente levantó los ojos para comprobar por el espejo retrovisor que ningún vehículo le impedía incorporarse al tráfico. Para lo único que separó los labios fue para decirle:

-Abróchate el cinturón.

_Bella no está segura._

_Bella sigue queriendo convertirse en vampiro._

Como un mantra, estás dos frases se repetían en la mente de Edward sin parar, una detrás de otra, e incluso atropellándose entre sí. Difícilmente podía respirar, no empezar a gritar o tirarse en el suelo de desesperación y todo esto se complicaba con la decepción por haberlo descubierto por medio de la mente de Jacob Black o que a su familia que iba a fingir su muerte, no podía contárselo.

Se sentía solo, vulnerable y desesperanzado.

Y enfadado. Nunca había estado más enfadado antes.

Ahora la conversación que había mantenido con Esme donde le había aconsejado hablar con Bella o darle tiempo le parecía ridícula, porque jamás le diría que _sí _sumando con los datos que contaba ahora.

Bella obedeció sin quitarle ojo y apartando sus libros, cruzó incluso las piernas para quedar totalmente de lado, apoyándose en la ventanilla y mirarle:

-¿Todo bien?- añadió Bella.

-Ahora no, Bella- rumió.

-¿Qué pasa?- insistió.

-Nada.

-Pues a mí me parece que te pasa algo.

Edward simplemente negó, apretó más la mandíbula, aferró el volante haciendo que resaltasen los nudillos y se centró en la conducción, lo que exaltó más a Bella.

A ver, ¿qué pasaba allí? ¿No estaba haciendo acaso todo lo que él quería? Ir a casa de Angela a estudiar y sin ni siquiera discutir con él cuando lo que más le hubiera apetecido era pasar la tarde con él en casa de Charlie hoy que llegaría tarde y sobre todo en su cama que _ahora _no chirriaba. Ni le había hecho esperar tocando el claxon como un poseso porque cuando terminaron de estudiar salieron al porche a esperar y además había prácticamente volado hasta el coche porque estaba ansiosa de contarle lo bien que había ido todo.

-El trabajo muy bien, lo hemos acabado- respondió ella irónicamente-. Gracias por insistir en que quedara con Angela. Hemos estado hablando mucho rato y me ha sentado genial. Debería de quedar con ella y _otras chicas _más a menudo.

-Sí, yo también opino que deberías hacerlo- contestó con voz de ultratumba.

-Quizás vayamos a algún sitio cuando volvamos de Florida. De compras, o algo por el estilo. Como no quieres que pasemos las tarde juntos…

De un volantazo que hizo a Bella bambolearse de un lado al otro y que sus libros rodaran al suelo, Edward accedió a la rampa de la entrada de la casa de los Swan, incluso con un derrape. Así, ignorando el grito asustado que exhaló Bella, salió del coche tirando del cinturón y se plantó de casi dos zancadas delante de los faros que alumbraban el oscuro camino mientras gruñía algo y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

_Bella no está segura._

_Bella sigue queriendo convertirse en vampiro._

Bella tardó en reaccionar. Se quedó allí, dentro del coche, con la lucecilla interior iluminándole y el pitido de seguridad que emitía el Volvo como indicativo que una puerta estaba abierta. Así que cuando pestañeó un par de veces, Edward seguía allí fuera y todo no era un producto de su imaginación, se quitó lentamente el cinturón, apartó los libros y salió esperando la tormenta fuera por la causa que fuera porque estaba muy perdida.

¿Tan irónica había sido? Ella y su humor. Debía de recordar que Edward ahora tenía hormonas y no encajada bien las bromas.

-¿Qué… pasa?

-Lo sé todo, Bella- dijo de espaldas a ella- Me he encontrado con Jacob y lo he _leído _en su mente. Ha sido… asqueroso.

Celos. Pensó en Angela y su sabía conversación. Vale, Edward volvía a estar celoso. Quizás los pensamientos de Jacob no habían sido tan amigables como sus acciones, aunque lo dudó. Pero Edward sólo era un chico, como Angela decía y se le pasaría. Ni más ironías ni secretos. Eso ya lo había aprendido tiempo atrás. Debió de contarle que le había visitado, maldita sea. Pero en su defensa debía añadir que estando las cosas como estaban y con el _ultimátum _no le pareció buena idea añadir más leña al fuego y al final hasta lo olvidó. Estaría que se subiría con las paredes y sentiría que le estaba traicionando. No obstante, sólo él le había visitado en su habitación, colándose por la ventana.

Dando otro paso hacia él e incluso estirando una mano para tocarle la espalda, susurró:

-¿Qué has _leído_?

-Que te conoce mejor que yo.

-Eso no es verdad. Tú me conoces mejor que…

Edward se giró para tomarle de los hombros como si fuera a zarandearla, con los ojos rojos. Tan rojos como inyectados en sangre. Se estremeció al recordar al Edward de su pesadilla y quiso despertarse pronto si se trataba de otra.

Ya no pensó que fueran celos. Debía ser algo terrible.

-¡No lo digas! ¡Él sabe por qué no quieres casarte conmigo! ¡Él sabe que quieres ser vampiro!

Abrió la boca para exhalar un grito de horror y después se la tapó, sacudiéndose para que la soltara. Edward lo hizo y retrocedió, como si él mismo se hubiera estremecido de haberla gritado, batió las manos abriendo y cerrando los dedos, para después soplar.

-Eso… eso…- balbuceó Bella- eso no es verdad.

-¿Ah, no?- respondió con la voz quebrada- ¿Por eso cambiaste la foto del portarretratos de tu mesilla?

-Yo…- balbuceó de nuevo.

-Déjalo- le cortó- No es necesario que lo expliques. Del mismo modo que decidiste no contarme que Jacob había estado en tu habitación.

-Él sólo quería…

-Lo sé, Bella- le interrumpió- Lo gracioso es que Jacob quiere que todo marche bien y cada vez que puedo tener un atisbo de su mente, sólo me hace daño y más daño.

Edward sopló, hizo el mismo gesto con las manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas e incluso dio unos pasos sobre sí mismo como si quisiera relajarse: su voz nunca antes había estado tan quebrada, ni nunca antes había temblado en su presencia. Siempre parecía controlar sus expresiones, lo mismo que cuando era vampiro, modular su voz a la perfección y mantener la compostura, pero algo debía de estar haciéndole mucho daño para que no lo estuviera logrando.

-Edward… no puedo imaginar que _leíste _o que te dijo, pero yo…

-… No estás segura de lo que sientes por mí ni de que quieras casarte conmigo.

-Estoy más segura de lo que siento por ti que de ninguna otra cosa.

-Entonces, díselo a tu padre.

La miró desafiante y se quedó quieto esperando quizás que buscara su móvil y le llamase, pero como no reaccionó y se quedó allí parada cual fantasma, Edward dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el coche.

-Perfecto. Avísame entonces cuando lo hayas decidido. Nos veremos mañana en el Instituto. Ni siquiera cruzaré esta calle hasta que Charlie Swan lo sepa.

Se metió dentro, cerró de un portazo e incluso Bella le vio tirar del cinturón de seguridad, así que pensó que si no lo detenía no iba a poder convencerle o cambiar de idea jamás, así que saltó hacia la puerta del copiloto para meterse dentro también. Estaba lista para llorar, suplicar y hacerle entrar en razón porque verle así le estaba partiendo el corazón, sentir el terror de su pesadilla y revivir cuando en una escena parecida le dejó desolada durante tres meses.

No, no tendría fuerza para superar algo así de nuevo.

-Edward, por favor- rogó.

Él sólo negó con la cabeza y puso en marcha el motor.

-Bájate.

-No- respondió Bella tirando de las llaves del contacto.

Fue tan rápida que a Edward solamente le dio tiempo a intentar atraparle la mano que hizo que las llaves se cayeran a la alfombrilla mientras el motor hacía un ruido al quedarse ahogado.

-Tienes que escucharme. A mí. No sé que ha podido pensar Jacob, pero tienes que escuchar lo que hay en mi mente para que sepas que no te miento-añadió agónica.

-Eso no es justo, porque ahora no puedo _leerte_.

-Pero has podido y he pensado siempre lo que te quiero.

-También pensabas en mí _antes_. En mí como estaba en la foto de tu mesilla cuando Jacob la recogió del suelo.

-Tuve una pesadilla esa noche: soñé contigo, pero no contigo _antes_. Querías hacerme daño porque tus ojos no eran dorados, eran rojos. Decías que ibas a convertirme pero antes le hacías daño a tu _yo _de ahora. Yo quería hablar contigo, pero no me dejabas y le atacabas. Ha sido la pesadilla más horrible que he tenido nunca antes.

-No entiendo por qué te parece horrible: lo hubieras logrado. Serías vampiro.

-Edward, sólo hay una cosa de la que estoy segura: que quiero pasar mi vida contigo, sea de la manera que sea.

-Si eso fuera verdad, le habrías dicho a tu padre que nos vamos a casar y llevarías ahora mismo puesto el _anillo de compromiso_.

Bella tomó aire, incluso cerrando los ojos por donde se empezaban a escapar las lágrimas. El Edward impasible que tenía delante se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil: era lo mismo que hablar con una roca. No podía flaquear, no podía pensar en la última vez que le había hablado así, que no daba su brazo a torcer y que parecía que no sentía nada.

Ese miedo era el peor que había experimentado jamás.

Perder a Edward. No, otra vez, no.

Así que, lo soltó. Nada iba a poder ser peor de lo que pasaría si no se lo decía y tendría que descubrirlo por datos que no vinieran de sus labios.

-Me siento tan mal, tan egoísta y tan miserable que por mi culpa tengas que perder a tu familia, que sí, que he deseado que ojala todo fuera diferente y me hubieras convertido para que solamente fuera yo la que me tuviera que sacrificar de los dos. Así que tienes que decírmelo, Edward- imploró, incluso tomándole las manos arriesgándole que se debatiera - Sé que no hay vuelta atrás, pero me gustaría saber si, en algún momento _antes_, antes de irte a Italia, consideraste convertirme a mí en vez de intentar recuperar tu mortalidad. Es muy importante saberlo.

Edward se tensó irguiendo la espalda y miró a Bella que luchaba contra las lágrimas que iban a brotar de sus ojos sin remedio. Le escrutó la expresión, pero como seguía esperando una respuesta con su mirada irritada y convirtiendo los labios en una fina línea, tomó aire, lo exhaló y después se mojó los labios para pasarse la mano por los cabellos.

Era justo, ¿no? Él había conocido sus inquietudes desde la mente de Jacob. No podía estar más dolido de lo que lo estaba ahora. Así que solamente expiró para decir:

-Claro que lo consideré. Una vez, quizás dos. Durante décimas de segundo. Cuando estaba chupando el veneno de James, por ejemplo. O cuando estabas en el hospital en Phoenix, tan malherida. Pensé lo fácil que sería todo si fueras como yo: ya no tendría que concentrarme en no matarte, en resistirme a tu sangre o en auto controlarme al estar a tu lado. En tenerte así siempre, congelada ahora mismo, para mí, en la eternidad. Pero después pensé lo que te estaba quitando… y yo quise también esa parte.

Bella asintió, sorbió la nariz, le soltó las manos y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso. Se quedó unos segundos mirándole y después dijo:

-Lo siento. Siento ser sólo _una humana_.

-Bella, tú lo eres todo para mí.

-Haga lo que haga, nunca podré recompensarte por el enorme sacrificio que has hecho por mí.

-Yo no lo veo un sacrificio, es un regalo. He tenido una segunda oportunidad para vivir, lo que nadie tiene. Gracias a ti: te amo más que a nada y por eso, jamás, te hubiera podido haber convertido en vampiro. Es el acto más egoísta que hubiera haber cometido en 90 años. Simplemente para no perderte- bajó la cabeza para negar- Aunque no haya sido suficiente.

-¿Crees que…- sorbió la nariz-… no ha sido suficiente? ¿Crees que cambiaría algo de lo que me has dado en estos cuatro meses? ¿Qué cambiaría la noche de Año Nuevo o saber que puedes _leerme _la mente por que… vuelvas a ser vampiro? Por eso aún me siento más miserable, porque no me arrepiento. Desearía que lo fueras para que no perdieras a tu familia, no porque yo quiera ser inmortal.

Edward la miró unos segundos, negó con la cabeza de nuevo y después hizo ese gesto tan suyo de cogerse el caballete de la nariz con los dedos. Estuvo unos instantes en un silencio y cuando volvió a moverse para mirarla de nuevo, tenía otra vez los ojos rojos, pero ahora anegados de lágrimas.

Su familia.

_Certificados de defunción_.

Los nervios, el frío y la impresión que había ocultado desde la salida de Seattle, salieron de golpe. Bella le miraba mientras le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas con aquella expersión dulce y sincera, como sólo ella tenía, así que no pudo ocultárselo más. Sólo la tenía a ella y sólo ella le iba a comprender en el dolor que sentía.

-Van a fingir su muerte- murmuró.

-¿Qué…?

-Hoy he ido a Seatle, a la oficina de ese hombre, J. Jenks, a por el resto de mis documentos falsos y le he preguntado qué estaban planeando para desaparecer de Forks, porque ellos jamás me lo dirían. No sé cómo lo van a hacer pero… Jasper le ha pedido certificados de defunción.

Las nauseas que Bella había conseguido mantener a raya todo el día volvieron a aparecer y ahora quizás no las iba a poder contener. Todo su piel se erizó, empezó a sentir un frío atroz y a notar cómo se convulsionaba por los nervios.

¿Certificados de defunción? ¿Había oído bien? No, estaba enferma y tenía fiebre. Era una alucinación. ¿Los Cullen… muertos? No. Edward estaba equivocado. Había entendido mal.

-¿Y cómo van a… hacerlo?- titubeó- ¿Se quedarán…- tragó saliva para no vomitar- muy quietos dentro de un ataúd para que podamos llorarles o…?

-Un accidente de avión, náutico… Ya lo hemos hecho antes- dijo sin más, como si no le doliera, pero un segundo después se desmoronó para convulsionarse también- Bella...

Más sobrecogida que antes, Bella tiró de él porque sintió que poco más que abrazar a Edward pudo hacer, dándole igual se le iba a corresponder o no porque solamente necesitaba tenerle cerca. Pero sí le respondió, la aferró de la misma manera desesperada e hundió la cabeza entre sus cabellos para seguir convulsionándose. Estaba tan asustada que en principio pensó que quizás era ella la que temblara que cuando le oyó sollozar se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Era la primera vez que le oía llorar.

Así se sintió más vil que nunca antes. Y quiso ser fuerte, fuerte por los dos, pero se derrumbó en el segundo que empezó a sentir que las lágrimas calientes de Edward se deslizaban por su cuello.

Alice fingiendo su muerte. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

_Certificados de defunción_.

-Estoy aquí- sollozó Bella- Estoy a tu lado. Estaré a tu lado. Aunque lo finjan…- tragó saliva para que le saliera la voz-… nosotros sabremos que están bien.

-No podía hacerte eso, Bella. Por eso luché por mi mortalidad- sollozó- No podría hacer que pidieras un certificado de defunción y que Charlie llorara tu muerte.

Se volvió a convulsionar, incluso tosió entre las lágrimas y la aferró tan fuerte que Bella no pudo evitar romper a llorar también con él. Intentó que levantara la cabeza de su hombro, pero aunque en un principio se negó, dejó que le levantara la barbilla para mirarle a la cara.

Si antes pensaba que le quería, estaba muy equivocada, porque al verle totalmente deshecho en lágrimas, tan vulnerable como ella lo estaba siempre que lloraba, le hizo que se le resquebrajara el corazón para besarle y reconfortarle. Le comenzó besando las mejillas para probar que sus lágrimas era calientes y saladas como las de ella, para después hacerlo en la frente y por último en los labios. Lo hizo despacio, posando simplemente los suyos sobre los de él, pero después de suspirar entre las lágrimas le correspondió para aferrarla de esa manera que la dejaba sin aliento para hacer lo mismo mientras se amoldaba a él.

El corazón se volvió a recomponer mientras las mariposas de su estómago revolotearon como locas y las rodillas le comenzaban a temblar. Más que, cuando ambos pararon para tomar aire, Edward susurrara:

-Necesito _leerte _la mente. Lo necesito de verdad.

Apoyó su frente en la suya, sorbió la nariz y simplemente se humedeció los labios esperando que contestara. Era sucio, rastrero y egoísta. Muy egoísta. Pero tenía un agujero en su pecho que dolía, un vacío horrible, que sabía que sólo podía llenar entrando en su mente y comprobando lo que sentía ella. Porque seguramente que era maravilloso.

-Charlie tardará en volver, dijo que no le esperara para cenar.


	15. Muy humano

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

_**15. Muy humano.**_

_Tomando una buena reserva de aire, Edward besó a Bella y así, tirando de ella, hizo que se sentara sobre él, - llevándola a horcajadas - salió del coche sin aflojar el beso, cerró la puerta con el pie y caminó hacia la casa. Cuando empezó a subir las escaleras del porche le parecía que seguía escuchando los pitiditos de alarma por tener las luces encendidas, además de que le acompañaba la sensación de que estaban demasiado iluminados para esas horas de la tarde si la casa estaba totalmente apagada, pero que Bella dejara de besarle para empezar a resbalar los labios por su cuello como sólo ella sabía le nublaron el resto de los sentidos y simplemente, en sus oídos, había un zumbidito producido por sus hormonas._

_-Tengo…- dijo Bella entre beso y beso-… que coger la llave._

_Tardó segundos en saber a qué se refería, pero claro, o abría la puerta o la tiraban abajo a empujones, así que la dejó resbalar por su cuerpo para que apoyara los pies en el suelo y antes de toquetearse los bolsillos, le volvió a besar una vez más. _

_Bella no buscó en los bolsillos de su cazadora: hubiera podido cavar para encontrar petróleo. Cuando en el primero sólo halló un pañuelo usado de papel y el envoltorio de un chicle, se metió la mano en el segundo sacando el forro hacia fuera, para mostrar victoriosa la llave._

_Edward la tomó de la barbilla para besarla de nuevo y cogiendo él mismo la llave, abrió la puerta para que Bella solo tuviera que desplazarse a horcajadas o empezar a deshacerse de prendas - como la cazadora o las zapatillas deportivas - en el mismo hall._

_-Todo va ir bien- le susurró- Vamos a estar juntos. Quiero estar cada segundo contigo. No quiero que pasemos ni una tarde más separados. Estaba volviéndome loca._

_-Lo siento- volvió a sollozar._

_Oírle llorar de nuevo sólo sirvió para empezar a desear quitar ropa lo más rápido posible para que pudiera leerle _el pensamiento y saber en realidad todo lo que sentía, así que cuando la apoyó contra la primera pared que tuvieron cerca para seguir besándola en ese suelo ya se quedó su camisa. Le besó de nuevo lo mismo que en el coche - las mejillas, la frente y los labios - pero Edward gimió en otro sollozo así que ahora tiró de su camiseta para que hiciera compañía a la camisa al suelo.

Dejándose guiar por Bella e imitando sus movimientos magistrales para deshacerse de prendas, se pisó un pie con otro para quitarse un zapato que le siguió al otro, la apoyó mejor en la pared para no necesitar las dos manos y quitarle el jersey y la besó otra vez con más ansias que nunca para que aquella pena apabullante despareciera y tener la mente clara para escuchar la de ella. Puede que incluso le hiciera daño porque el golpe resonó en su caja torácica, pero Bella no se quejó sino que volvió a los besos, así que cuando ya solamente la cubría su sujetador, volvió a susurrar entre besos cómo sólo ella sabía:

-Vamos arriba.

Sus deseos fueron órdenes, o más bien una simple invitación: empezó a subir las escaleras con los ojos cerrados y las manos ocupadas sujetándola como aquella vez, guiándose nada más que por sus recuerdos y sus sentidos, y cuando abrió los ojos ya estaban en la habitación de Bella. Cerró la puerta con el pie que hizo que resonara en toda la casa vacía y la tumbó en la cama para tumbarse él encima del mismo movimiento. Y hasta el mismo movimiento se prolongó para que Bella le aflojara el cinturón, le desabrochara el pantalón y comenzara a bajárselo.

-Te quiero tanto, Bella- volvió a sollozar- Ojalá tú pudieras _leerme _a mí y supieras que no me importa perder…

Poniéndole el dedo en los labios, Bella negó, le besó, terminó de quitarle la ropa y así hizo que se girara para quedar encima. Probablemente en otras circunstancias se habría puesto roja como un tomate, primero por haber tenido la deliberación de desvestirle al completo cuando ella tenía todas las prendas de cintura para abajo, pero pensó en la última vez, en lo bien que se habían compenetrado y que había podido _leer _muchas más de sus sensaciones que nunca antes, así que bien valía meterse la vergüenza en el bolsillo y seguir tomando la iniciativa.

-Lo sé- susurró- No digas más. Sólo _concéntrate_.

Primero se quitó el sujetador para que él la abrazara casi fusionándose en un solo ser y después se desabrochó los pantalones, tirando en bloque para deshacerse de ellos lo más rápidamente posible. Edward le besaba el cuello, los hombros y los huesos de la clavícula sin descanso pero cuando se posicionó en el mismo centro de su cuerpo para unirse definitivamente, se quedó paralizado, incluso dejando de respirar, solamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un suspiro que llenó la habitación.

-Todo va a salir bien- susurró Bella de nuevo- _Concéntrate_- repitió.

Empezó a moverse rítmicamente, dejando la mente en blanco para que sintiera lo mismo que ella sentía, pero algo iba mal. Tenía frío y quizás debería haber abierto la cama para arroparse dentro, lo mismo que el estómago seguía dándole vueltas así que quizás sí que estaba enferma realmente. Empezó a notar que la piel se le erizaba en cada tacto de Edward y que quizás esa elección de postura no había sido la mejor.

-Te estoy haciendo daño- musitó Edward al notarla totalmente tensa.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y aferrándole mejor, intentó seguir moviéndose pero no mejoraba. Era como si no deseara estar allí, cuando ella misma sabía que era mentira porque no había cosa que más le gustara en el mundo que estar así con Edward, pero se sentía extraña y contrariada. Sus hormonas no estaban donde debían de estar, eso era. Estaban en alguna otra parte, ¡o dormidas! Así que les ordenó mentalmente que cumplieran su función.

-Bella…

-_Concéntrate_- repitió una vez más- ¿Puedes leerme?

Sólo negó con la cabeza, sumergió su cara entre sus cabellos y aferrándola mejor hizo que se girara para quedar de lado, uno frente al otro. Bella estaba rígida, su piel estaba fría y de gallina e incluso su respiración era carente. No suspiraba cómo debía de hacerlo, como lo había hecho en las otras ocasiones y aún no había ni siquiera dejado los ojos en blanco, así que quizás ni le _apetecía _y se había visto forzada porque él se lo había pedido.

Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que no hacía falta que siguieran, que sabía lo que había en su mente y que sólo necesitaba que le abrazara, Bella reaccionó, ella mismo le aferró por la cadera con una pierna y comenzaron de nuevo esos movimientos al principio lentos y después coordinados magistralmente.

¡Viva las hormonas! Habían regresado. Oh, sí las estaba echando hasta de menos. ¡Que no volviera a pasar! Esperaba que le ocurriera eso cuando llevara diez años casada, no cuando faltaran menos de tres meses para la boda. Si tuvieran forma las golpearía porque después de pasarse catorce días fantaseando con estar como estaban ahora, las muy bobas se marchaban de excursión.

_¿Edward?_

Sólo tuvo de respuesta su respiración carente por el esfuerzo.

_¿Edward?_

Gemidos que se le escapaban entre los dientes.

_¿Puedes leerme? Te quiero mucho._

-Como yo a ti.

Le aferró más fuerte para quedarse así un buen rato y sin olvidarse de respirar, intentó no pensar en nada que no fuera él. Por ejemplo, lo que le gustaba cómo le besaba el cuello, cómo le pasaba la yema del dedo por la columna vertebral o lo bien que estaba su mano sujetándole la cadera para que no se separara de él ni un ápice. O lo que le había echado de menos estas dos semanas, que no quería que se mantuviera más alejado de ella y que pasara lo que pasara, lo afrontarían juntos.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Exhaló el aire de golpe. Sus hormonas de nuevo se volvieron locas y hasta el último del vello de su cuerpo se puso de punta porque le pareció la preposición más erótica que le podía hacer así mientras se lo susurraba al oído.

_Sí._

Edward evitó perder la concentración en ese mismo momento y le importó un bledo sin con ello se ahogaba por olvidarse respirar o cualquier otra necesidad humana. Quería que cada uno de sus sentidos fueran para Bella porque al haberle hecho esa pregunta no pensó un insulto, ni creyó que la estaban manipulando, ni una excusa ahora que podía descubrirlo. Era ruin, lo sabía, pero sentía cómo se excitaba cada vez que él le acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda, así que no podía salir nada malo de allí.

Bella comenzó a pensar en un prado, en su prado. En un día hermoso y soleado, de los que escaseaban en Forks. En ese prado alguien la esperaba y ella estaba feliz porque ese alguien fuera _él_, que le sonreía cuando le estrechó la mano y después le besaba para abrazarla. Sentía que en ese momento y sólo en ese, cuando estaba con _él_, era plena y feliz y que no le faltaba nada, que su cuerpo estaba diseñado para abrazarle, que encajaban a la perfección, desde las palmas de sus manos cuando se entrelazaban hasta su pecho donde la albergaba ahora.

Y en ese prado empezó a llegar gente. Incluso el señor Weber, que iba a oficiar la ceremonia. Todo el mundo estaba allí: desde Charlie y Renee, hasta toda su familia, incluso pasando por sus amigos del Instituto o por algunos quileutes como Jacob Black y un par de chicos más que le sonreían porque sabía lo feliz que era en ese preciso instante.

-Gracias- le susurró al oído.

La mente de Bella se cerró de golpe, tanto que hasta abrió los ojos. La aferraba tanto que temía que le estuviera haciendo daño de nuevo, pero Bella solamente se sincronizaba con sus movimientos cada vez más y más frenéticos. Le faltaba la respiración, le faltaba el aliento e incluso el corazón le iba más deprisa que nunca, pero sentir que el de ella latía del mismo modo desde su pecho lo hizo hasta mejor.

-Edward…- gimió ahora fuera de su cabeza.

Se convulsionó una vez contra él y a la segunda hasta arqueó la espalda. Fue tan grandioso que él hizo lo mismo, la volvió a aferrar y así, junto a ella, podía quedarse siempre.

* * *

Bella levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana, donde ya era prácticamente de noche. ¿Se había quedado dormida? Miró su despertador en la mesilla y ya eran más de las 8, así que, definitivamente, sí, se había quedado dormida. No obstante, había estado tan nerviosa estos días atrás, durmiendo tan poco y con tantas pesadillas, que en mismo momento que su corazón se calmó del todo y se pudo concentrar en la respiración de Edward y los besos que le daba en la coronilla mientras seguía diciéndole que la quería, se relajó por todo lo que no lo había hecho antes.

Y era tan fácil porque estar así con él era su sitio favorito del mundo.

Apoyó la barbilla en su muñeca y así le miró para pasarle los dedos por los cabellos mientras sonreía.

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, así que él no se había quedado dormido y sólo descansaba. Le sonrió - aunque no ampliamente - , imitó el gesto para echarle también los cabellos hacia atrás y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Edward.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Mejor que nunca- volvió a sonreír.

Bella tiró del edredón de un salto y les tapó hasta la cabeza, lo que a él le divirtió incluso hasta reírse. El corazón de Bella revoloteó de felicidad al escuchar ese sonido tan magnífico porque por nada del mundo quería verle tan triste y tan vulnerable, aunque ello significara que podía darle lo mejor de ella misma intentando reconfortarle.

-Te he echado de menos- le dijo para besarle debajo de la manta. Se giraron incluso para que Bella quedara encima y añadió a la vez que los muelles de la cama se quejaban- He echado de menos tu risa. He estado demasiados días sin oírte reír.

-Siento haber estado muchos días sin reír. Siento haber llorado.

-No sientas llorar por quien quieres. Es humano. Muy humano.

-Siento entonces haber sido _tan humano _- añadió.

-Yo no- repitió Bella para reírse- Porque mi cama vuelve a chirriar.

Edward se rió de nuevo y se volvieron a besar:

-Yo también te he echado de menos- respondió Edward- Así que si no te importa- les destapó sonriente, haciendo que todos los cabellos se le fueran hacia adelante- preferiría que no ocultaras la cara debajo de las mantas: ya he vivido estas dos semanas sin ella tanto como podía soportar.

Sonrojándose de esa manera adorable le volvió a besar sonoramente en los labios y se le quedó mirándole: le acarició la mejilla donde ni ya había perlitas de sudor tras el esfuerzo, ni rastro de la congestión por haber llorado, después por todo el mentón para subir por la nariz hasta dibujar los trazos de las cejas con el dedo. Edward le imitó, también le acarició la mejilla, pero bajó hacia el cuello donde tomó el colgante entre los dedos que le hacía cosquillas al moverse sobre su pecho.

-Lo sigues llevando- observó- Jacob te dijo que era un diamante y lo sigues llevando.

-Te prometí que lo llevaría siempre.

-Entonces, como ya has superado tus reticencias por las joyas…- bromeó-¿puedo regalarte otras?

Bella suspiró, dejó los ojos en blanco meneando la cabeza y se refugió en su cuello para juguetear con sus cabellos. Él hizo lo mismo: primero le acarició su melena despeinada, después pasó a la espalda debajo del edredón y por último le besó la coronilla. Así dio una pasada visual a la habitación, cosa que no había hecho hasta ahora, al típico desorden de Bella con sus pilas de ropa por todas partes, a las decenas de fotos y recuerdos que había en cada esquina y después miró a la mesilla, donde el portarretratos estaba bajo la lamparilla con su cristal rajado…

… y su foto, sonriendo en el prado, dentro.

Que patán había sido. Dudando de Bella. Cuando Bella sólo era una humana, con sus miedos humanos. Como él. Que se deshacía en lágrimas delante de ella cuando siempre había creído que mostrarse vulnerable no era de _hombre_, y encima, haberle encantado que le reconfortara, diciéndole palabras tan hermosas y abrazándole de aquella manera tan increíble como si quisiera pasarle por debajo de la piel. Así que tenía que pedir perdón por un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo:

-Siento haberte gritado- le susurró- No volverá a pasar más. No quería haberte asustado. Perdóname, por favor.

-Siento no haberte contado que Jake vino a verme. No volverá a pasar más- repitió ella.

Sonriendo, la besó de nuevo y la abrazó. Le pediría el teléfono, le debía una disculpa. Oh, malditos celos humanos, ¿los controlaría en algún momento? Tenía que golpearse por todo lo que le había dicho: por creer que no querría casarse con él, cuando ni la merecía. Era un ser puro y delicioso. ¿Él se había sacrificado? Era irrisorio. Bella era el mejor regalo de toda su existencia.

-Me hubiera gustado haberte acompañado a Seattle. Tuvo que ser duro que hablaras con ese hombre.

Edward meneó la cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte al pensar en J. Jenks y los negocios sucios que se traía con su familia. No quería ni que su nombre se le pasara por la cabeza y menos cuando estaba así con Bella, por lo que simplemente dijo:

-Ya no tendré que verle más porque no necesitaré ni un documento más falso, así que no importa. Estamos juntos y estaremos juntos pase lo que pase y decidan lo que decidan.

Bella sólo asintió, le besó el hombro para reconfortarle y siguió jugueteando con sus cabellos. Incluso abrazándola y debajo de ella toda su envergadura se tensó, lo mismo que su voz y como no quería entristecerle más, cambió de tema rápidamente.

-¿Qué más has hecho todos estos días?

Apoyó la barbilla en su pecho para prestarle toda su atención, así que Edward tomó aire para humedecerse los labios y contestar:

-Estudiar, porque ahora me lleva más tiempo que antes, y componer. Ya casi la tengo. Alice contactará con una orquesta y así podamos bailarla.

Bella se incorporó como un resorte quedando prácticamente sentada encima de él, para mirarla con los ojos como platos.

-¿Componer?- repitió- ¿Nuestra canción de boda?- Edward asintió- No… no quiero que nadie la toque. Como no quiero que nadie toque _mi nana_. Es mía. Quiero que la toques tú. Además, sabes que bailar se me da fatal.

Haciendo una especie de mohín y con nuevo rubor en las mejillas, se volvió a refugiar en su cuello sobre todo cuando Edward se rió y le besó la frente.

-Entonces, nadie la tocará. Sólo yo, para ti. Espero que Alice encuentre el modo de llevar el piano al prado.

-No hace falta que sea en el prado, en _nuestro _prado- aclaró Bella- Sólo que me gustaría que fuera al aire libre y en un día soleado. Aunque con eso…- carraspeó- tu familia no pudiera mostrarse.

-Alice lo solucionará, estoy seguro. Tendrás la boda que hay en tu mente. Te lo prometo.

Bella cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente y se centró en escuchar los latidos del corazón de Edward, el ruido que hacía cuando inspiraba y expiraba o al tragar. Así volvió a su imagen idealizada de su boda, donde sin que nadie le obligara incluso podría ir de zapatos planos y con un vestido sencillo, con el pelo suelo sin ningún tipo de abalorio y disfrutar de un día sin nubes en el cielo, como era su vida antes de Forks. Pero fuera como fuera, incluso si caían chuzos de punta, ese día se convertiría en Bella Cullen así que decidió que si realmente no fuera así, tampoco le importaría.

-¿Lo tienes aquí? Quiero ponérmelo- dijo Bella.

Bella se incorporó apoyándose en los codos, y añadió a la cara de confusión de Edward:

-_Mi _anillo de compromiso.

-Bella…- suspiró- Si te lo pones, no quiero que te lo vuelvas a quitar. Sólo póntelo cuando estés lista, sea en el momento que sea. Esperaré. Porque cada vez que me lo devuelves, se me parte el corazón. Y ahora, duele mucho.

Sin ese rubor tan adorable e incorporándose para quedar sentada, Bella sólo asintió. Estaba más segura de que quería llevar ese anillo en su dedo que de que mañana llovería en Forks. Fuera cobardías. Ese era el mínimo sacrificio con lo que estaba haciendo Edward, con su llanto, su vulnerabilidad y con lo que la necesitaba.

Eran las dos partes de un todo y era el momento de que todo el mundo lo supiera.

-Voy a decírselo a Charlie esta noche. ¿Estarás conmigo?

Sonriendo, lo mismo que hacía 14 días antes en su habitación, Edward se incorporó para besarla sonoramente en los labios y después rebuscó a los pies de la cama para rescatar sus pantalones. Metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho y sin más sacó la joya para tomar su mano y ponérsela de nuevo en su dedo.

-Siempre- respondió antes de besarla de nuevo.


	16. Meteorito

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_

* * *

  
_

**16. Meteorito.**

Charlie Swan se bajó de su coche patrulla de un suspiro y comenzó a rodear su casa para acceder por la puerta principal. Estaba cansado, hambriento, eran más de las 9 y sólo tenía ganas de comer algo y tumbarse en el sofá para que el ajetreado día que había tenido acabara de una vez. Pero algo a la mitad del camino le llamó tanto la atención que se quedó quieto y con gesto extrañado.

El _super cochazo _de Edward estaba allí, mal aparcado y para colmo con los faros encendidos.

Primero miró la casa - la fachada, para después alzar la vista hacia el piso superior- y solamente había luz en la planta baja: en el porche, la cocina y el salón, por lo que no hacía falta entrar en casa dando pisotones por si a ese _capullo _le había dado por ascender a las habitaciones sin que él estuviera presente. Después cruzó por el jardincillo hacia el Volvo porque era todo de lo más sospechoso.

Edward Cullen jamás - y muy a su pesar - cometía una infracción. Había buscado en las bases de datos de tráfico y no tenía ni una mísera multa por mal estacionamiento ni en Alaska, ni en Los Angeles ni en ninguno de los otros sitios en los que había vivido. Era rastrero, sí, pero cualquier padre en su situación que estaba a punto de perder a su única hija en manos de aquel _capullo_, lo comprendería.

Mira tú por dónde, dejar el coche en medio de una propiedad privada, asomando la parte trasera fuera del camino, le iba a valer para estrenar su impoluto expediente policial…

Antes de sacar el talonario de infracciones, se asomó por la ventanilla del copiloto. Quizá hasta encontrara otra cosa por la que encausarle. Pero no, ese coche estaba más limpio que un quirófano: una cazadora masculina ordenadamente estirada en el asiento trasero, ¿y unos libros tirados en la alfombrilla? No podía decir si eran de él o de su hija, pero estaban caídos, no colocados.

Aún más curioso, rodeó el coche para pasar por delante de los faros y asomarse por la ventanilla del piloto. La visión de las llaves en el suelo junto a los pedales ya le alarmó, así que valiéndose de su autoridad policial, abrió la puerta sin más.

Una alarma automática pitaba y pitaba con un sonidito de lo más molesto mientras una lucecita pestañeaba en el panel de control. Pero excepto eso, no había nada más fuerza de lugar: ni una huellita, ni una brizna de hierba en la alfombrilla, ni siquiera un cabello. Incluso olfateó, pero allí sólo olía a automóvil recién estrenado.

La multa seguro que podía esperar. Eran chicos, ¿no? Bella a veces parecía estar en otro planeta, se distraía con una mosca volar así que quizás hasta olvidó apagar las luces porque iba hablando por ese _super teléfono móvil _suyo con toda su tecnología.

Se agachó para recoger las llaves de la alfombrilla y se sentó dentro para encender el motor. Estaba ahogado así que tuvo que intentarlo dos veces para que ronroneara suave y musicalmente. Una vez puesto en marcha y encima maldiciendo porque el muy _capullo _era visiblemente más alto que él y si tenía que pisar los pedales debía de mover el asiento, buscó en aquel panel dónde apagar las luces rumiando por lo bajo:

-Malditos Cullen y sus coches europeos…

Tras quizás medio minutos y haber tocado todos los botones y mandos posibles, la alarmita dejó de sonar, así que quitó las llaves. Lo de moverlo ya era otro asunto. Si algún vecino pasaba muy cerca del camino y le abollaba el trasero del coche, seguro que el doctor Cullen le compraba otro en vez de mandarlo al mecánico.

Salió del coche, lo cerró pulsando un botoncito de la llave - como hacía él- que activó una rafaguita de luces y mirando el grosor de aquel artefacto que seguro que valía una mensualidad de libros para la Universidad de Bella, caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, abrió la puerta con su llave, dejó que se cerrara con su inercia y en el perchero de la entrada se quitó la cazadora y colgó el cinturón de su arma.

La casa estaba en total calma. Apenas se oía la tele en el salón y no olía a comida - ni pizza ni siquiera algo recalentado en el microondas - así que se asomó, extrañado. Y más extrañado se quedó cuando les vio a los dos, sentados en el sofá, tomados de la mano como quien espera el autobús.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Qué hay?

Bella miró rápidamente a Edward y aunque ella le negó con la cabeza, él tomó aire:

-Queríamos hablar con usted, jefe Swan. Tenemos algo que contarle.

Caminando en línea recta mientras se sacaba la camisa por fuera del pantalón, Charlie Swan se adentró sin apartar los ojos de la pareja. Saltaban de su hija a Edward para volver a repetirlo a cada paso. Bella se sacudía como un saco de avispas, se retorcía los dedos e incluso parecía que sudaba, así que no le quitó ojos hasta que llegó a la altura de su sillón individual.

-¿Todo va bien?- preguntó suspicaz- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el coche? Te has dejado las llaves dentro y las luces encendidas, chico- se las mostró- ¿Cuánto tiempo te aguanta la batería? Tienes suerte si después te arranca.

-Oh- suspiró Edward- Estaba… distraído. Gracias- soltó la mano a Bella para hacerle un gesto que se las lanzara- Tengo otra batería de repuesto, no se preocupe.

Claro, cómo no. Cómo no iba a tener el _super cochazo _de Edward Cullen una batería de repuesto. Y si no, el doctor Cullen le compraría otro en vez de llevarlo al mecánico.

Edward se guardó la llave sin más en el bolsillo para volver a tomar la mano a Bella, que ahora sí que podía afirmar que sudaba. Como si fuera agosto y estuviera en mitad del desierto.

-¿Bella?- insistió.

-Más vale que te sientes, papá.

Charlie Swan le alzó una ceja y observó a su hija con fijeza durante unos instantes. Después se sentó haciendo ruido justo en el borde del asiento, con la espalda tiesa.

-No te agobies, papá- añadió Bella- Todo va bien.

Edward le dio una especie de codacito que visiblemente molestó a Bella que se revolvió de nuevo e incluso intercambiaron las manos que se entrelazaban: la izquierda que estaba debajo pasó hacia arriba y viceversa.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio: un _pedrusco _del tamaño de una montaña. En la mano de su hija. En su dedo anular. Brillaba lo mismo que un meteorito que estaba a punto de destruir su casa porque el muy _capullo _ni siquiera había esperado a que se graduaran para comprarle tal _peñón _con tal de alejarla de su lado. ¿Por qué había colgado el cinturón en la puerta? Ahora estaba muy lejos y tardaría demasiado en pegarle un tiro.

Y seguro que el doctor Cullen vendría y le curaría.

-Jefe Swan- habló cortés y pomposamente aquel _gusano asqueroso_- Me doy cuenta que no he hecho esto de la manera apropiada porque según la tradición tendría que haber hablado antes con usted. No deseo que sea una falta de respeto pero cuando Bella me dijo que sí no quise disminuir el valor de su elección; así que en vez de pedirle su mano, solicito su bendición. Vamos a casarnos. La amo más que a nada en el mundo, es mi otra mitad y, por algún extraño milagro, Bella me ama a mí del mismo modo.

El silencio se hizo durantes unos segundos en los que Charlie Swan no podía apartar los ojos, primero de aquel _capullo _y después del _pedrusco _que llevaba su hija en el dedo, que haría por seguro de caerse al mar, irse directamente al fondo sin remedio. La escrutó queriendo zarandearla diciéndole cuatro cosas, la primera gritarle si estaba embarazada, pero recordó que tiempo atrás la había acusado de lo mismo y Bella le pidió comprensión, así que intentarlo por otro lado.

De todos modos, eso no _podía _ser posible. Durante las últimas semanas sólo se habían visto en el Instituto y anterior a eso siempre estaban custodiados por alguien, como la hermanita del _capullo _o por Jacob, así que por su salud intentaría evitar pensar ese tipo de cosas.

Además, sabía que a ciencia cierta que esto era un acto premeditado y no una solución de emergencia. Había tenido demasiados avisos.

-¿Papá?- musitó Bella nerviosa.

Dejándose resbalar para quedar sentado en su sillón de un crujido, Charlie Swan habló finalmente:

-Diría que no me he sorprendido en absoluto- gruñó- Sabría que me las tendría que ver con algo como esto antes de lo que pensaba.

Bella exhaló aire como si se hubiera olvidado respirar y estrujando de nuevo una mano de Edward entre las suyas, intercambiaron una mirada, como si con esa frase ya estuviera dicho todo. Pero Charlie Swan ignoró al ser sentado a la derecha de su hija y se dirigió a ella y únicamente a ella.

-¿Estás segura?

-Estoy segura de Edward al cien por cien- contestó sin ni siquiera dudarlo un segundo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Dado un saltito en su asiento y volviendo a intercambiar las manos - ahora la izquierda pasó abajo - Bella miró de nuevo a Edward e incluso se humedeció los labios para contestar, pero aquel capullo con su verborrea, tomó la palabra:

-Como por el momento parece que nos vamos juntos a _Juneau _en otoño, jefe Swan- dijo Edward- Me gustaría hacer las cosas bien, bueno, hacerlas como es debido. Así es como me educaron.

Si en el fondo sabía que el doctor Cullen tenía la culpa de todo: primero por comprarle todos esos cachivaches caros con los que jugaba, por dejarle viajar a su antojo de acá por allá y después por educarle. Seguro que como él se había casado tan joven con su esposa y había adoptado a ese montón de chicos, le había inculcado que el matrimonio era lo primero y que ejecutarlo lo más pronto posible era lo mejor.

Así que ahora debía de odiarles a los dos con saña: al respetable doctor Cullen y ese capullo que tenía en frente por llevársela lejos de él… ¡y a Alaska, nada menos!

-Pero…- añadió Charlie, meneando la cabeza- lo de Juneau no es definitivo, ¿verdad?- se dirigió a Bella- ¿No te irás tan lejos, no?

-No, pero sea donde sea iremos juntos, así que…- musitó su hija.

Charlie Swan respiró ahora hondo. Pensó contraatacar con otra cosa, que probaran a vivir juntos una temporada para ver cómo marchaban las cosas, poniendo como ejemplo su mala experiencia personal, pero como padre que era no podía decirles que prefería que viviera en _pecado _antes, así que lo dejó por imposible.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar- murmuró.

¿A quién engañaba? Lo sabía y desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que había vuelto. O de desde antes, seamos sinceros. Desde que el curso pasado se escapó de casa diciendo que había discutido con Edward y que se volvía con su madre porque no quería permanecer más en Forks. Cuando recibió la llamada diciendo que estaba herida en un Hospital porque había tenido un accidente al caerse por unas escaleras, viajó hacia allí como una exhalación y quiso partirle la crisma a aquel _capullo_, lo supo: no se separó noche y día de al lado de la cama de Bella y aunque en un principio pensó que lo hacía por culpabilidad, cuando le pudo mirar a los ojos supo que lo hacía porque era como si él yacía en aquella cama. Que daría su vida por su hija lo mismo que la cabezota de su hija la daría por aquel _capullo_.

Por eso cuando se marchó y Bella se quedó tan mal, tan deprimida, ni siquiera podía comprenderlo. ¿Cómo dos personas que se querían tanto, que sus sentimientos claramente iban más allá de lo que era lo normal de un amor a su edad, podían separarse?

Esa solo era la entrada para el gran plato final: las palabras que le acababan de decir.

Cuando tardó más de medio minuto en salir de sus cábalas, Bella volvió a insistir preocupada:

-¿Papá?

-Vale, estupendo- contestó él- Casaos. Os doy mi bendición. Pero…- se echó hacia delante con un crujido del sillón para palmear la rodilla de Bella-… se lo tendrás que contar tú a tu madre. Yo no le pienso decir ni una palabra. Apuesto a que volveréis de Florida en el primer vuelo nocturno- añadió con una sonrisita complaciente.

* * *

**Nota:** _Me pareció interesante enfocar este capítulo desde la perspectiva de Charlie, ya que la de Bella ya la conocemos. Espero que no haya defraudado a nadie y que os guste la manera de encajar la conversación "real" dentro de mi historia._

_Agradecer también todos los comentarios que me encata recibir. No suelo hacerlo por falta de tiempo pero para todos aquellos que comenten logueados, intentaré mandar un **teaser **del próximo capítulo. Así que ¡ánimo!_

_Noe._


	17. Unidos

**17. Unidos.**

Cuando Edward aparcó el coche en el garaje de la Mansión apenas tuvo que levantar la vista para que la figurilla de Alice entrara en acción de un revoloteo y se plantara en su misma puerta para abrirla:

-¡Estoy tan contenta!- exclamó en su chisporroteo de felicidad- Lo he _visto _todo y quedará precioso. Pondremos toldos en el jardín porque hará un día soleado y pospondremos la lectura de los votos para una hora en la que los rayos no incidan directamente y todos podamos estar presentes.

Se rió mientras salía, él mismo cerró la puerta y pasándole el brazo por los hombros le dio un leve apretón cariñoso. Destilaba tanta energía que era difícil no contagiarse: la energía que le daba saber lo que Bella había _decidido _esa misma tarde cuando él lo supo de primera mano leyéndole la mente por lo que le confesó:

-Es un alivio, porque me había prometido a mí mismo torturarte si no hacías que el día fuese perfecto para Bella.

-Me subestimas, Edward- torció el gesto- Hubiera _decidido _una boda al aire libre o no, a Bella le hubiera encantado.

-¿Sabes qué creo?- insistió él- Que Bella te tiene miedo. Haría cualquier cosa por no discutir contigo cuando te pones _molestamente hiperactiva_. Incluso soportar una boda que no le agradara.

-Tú que sabrás- le sacó la lengua.

En un borroncito, Alice desapareció incluso haciendo que Edward se tambalease para aparecer en la puerta que comunicaba el garaje con la cocina y desde allí le guiñó un ojo para volatilizarse, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguirla. Tomó su mochila del asiento trasero y colgándosela al hombro subió las escaleras para entrar en la casa.

En la enorme cocina de diseño de los Cullen además de Alice, Emmett, Esme y Carlisle le esperaban. Emmett dejó de trastear con una caja de herramientas, para volverse de inmediato a la vez que dilataba las aletillas de su nariz dando una enorme y sonora inspiración:

-Alguien ha hecho las _paces _con alguien y quizás por eso ha conseguido ponerle el anillo en el dedo…- dijo con musiquilla.

-¡Emmett!- le regañó Esme, como siempre- Estamos muy contentos, hijo- añadió caminando hacia él con los brazos abiertos para estrecharle. Preguntar por qué, menuda pérdida de tiempo, sabía que Alice no podría guardar un secreto- Pero no tanto para olvidar que son más de las 10 y que no has llamado para decir que te retrasarías- añadió severa.

Las mejillas de Edward se encendieron de golpe a la vez que miraba a su madre adoptiva. ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! Desde que era humano - y sobre todo desde que le habían levantado el castigo de la _supervisión vampírica _- tenía que decirle en cada momento a Esme o a Carlisle donde estaban para que no se preocuparan por su endeble envoltura que le podía hacer tropezar y caerse o tener un accidente de tráfico, pero estaba tan seguro de que el espíritu _voyeur _de Alice les estaría espiando que sólo se centró en ser lo máximamente respetuoso delante de Charlie Swan y apoyar a Bella, que lo había olvidado por completo.

-Lo lamento mucho, de verdad. Bella quería decírselo al jefe Swan hoy y esperamos a que llegara, así que…

-Oh, Esme, no seas tan estricta con tu hijo- intervino Carlisle para reírse- Hoy es un gran día para él y para todos nosotros, y en menos de tres meses será un _hombre casado_, así que por hoy, y solo por hoy- recalcó- vamos a olvidar el toque de queda.

Esme suspiró para soltarle.

-Sólo por hoy- dijo- Felicidades- sonrió- Puedes enseñársela, Carlisle.

En varios movimientos rápidos de vampiro tanto Esme como Alice y Emmett cambiaron su posición: Esme desapareció de delante de él para volver tras la encimera central, Alice se posicionó junto a Emmett al lado de la mesa y Carlisle se quedó en el centro de la habitación. Le sonrió ampliamente y le mostró un sobre, moviendo de un lado al otro entre sus dedos blancos y fríos como el mármol.

Edward en un principio no entendió de qué se trataba y a qué venía tanta pompa, que Carlisle estuviera a punto de explotar de felicidad, que Emmett sujetara a Alice como si fuera una fierecilla y no pudiera mantenerse quieta o que Esme emitiera sus suspiritos de orgullo. Pero sólo tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia su padre adoptivo para ver las letras impresas del sobre a una distancia suficiente para que sus ojos humanos leyeran en él:

_Dartmouth College_.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Lo había logrado? ¿Con notas humanas conseguidas con sentidos humanos? Si estudiar horas y horas y pelearse con los deberes de Cálculo había servido para algo. ¡Podría estudiar Medicina! ¡Y en Dartmouth nada menos! Estaba tan feliz que podría volver a llorar y eso que para nada deseaba que Emmett le viera para que se riera de él.

-Llegó esta mañana, así que hoy es un día definitivamente a recordar- dijo Carlisle en su tono de orgullo- Alice no me ha dicho nada, pero pesa lo suficiente para que te adjunten ya los papeles de admisión.

Le sonrió de nuevo y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la vez que le entregaba el sobre. Sí, era grueso y pesaba, y había recibido tantas de esas durante cuarenta años que se movía entre humanos que sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Pero no quiso abrirla delante de su familia que le observaban ansiosos, sólo repiqueteó con el sobre contra su mano y dirigió su mirada a Alice formulando mentalmente la única cuestión que podría amargar ese momento.

Se revolvió del brazo de Emmett que la sujetaba en su torbellino, dando saltitos y susurrando algo, y corrió hacia él para abrazarle.

-Oh, creí que nunca me lo ibas a preguntar: Sí, a Bella también la van a aceptar. Recibirá la carta cuando regreséis de Florida. Así que olvídate de vivir en Juneau y vestir como un esquimal. Voy renovar todo tu armario. Y Esme- se volvió hacia su madre adoptiva sin soltar a Edward- ya puedes ir encargando los muebles. Tonos oscuros, porque no sé qué demonios le pasa a Bella que sólo quieres pintar las paredes de color café.

Con toda su jovialidad, Alice empezó a ordenar aquí y allá sobre tipos de decoración, enseres y utensilios, y aunque Edward la intentó detener diciendo que quizás a Bella le apetecería colaborar, ella sólo le chistó que se callara y se reunió con Esme con sus miles de muestrarios de su trabajo después de que su madre le ordenara que se sentara a cenar. Como un buen chico obedeció y quitándose de en medio de aquel campo de batalla, se despidió de Esme, Carlisle y Emmett que se sumaban como el resto al ritual de cada tres días salir de caza para no ponerle en peligro, subió a su habitación a darse una larga ducha para acostarse.

Tumbado en su cama observó el sobre de un lado y del otro. Lo palpó, lo miró al trasluz, intentó buscar algún tipo de agujerito y como era imposible ver su interior sin romperlo decidió que como Bella iba a tener la misma suerte que él, aguardar para abrirlo juntos.

-Entonces tendré que metértelo en la maleta de Florida- dijo una voz en su habitación.

Edward suspiró tan asustado que hasta se incorporó en la cama para quedar sentado mientras Alice se reía para dar un saltito y sentarse a los pies. Pensó en echarle una bronca, regañarla mientras le recordaba que odiaba que hiciera eso, que en aquella casa jamás se podía tener intimidad, que seguro que estaba deseando que los demás se largaran para torturarle como cada vez que se quedaba bajo su custodia, pero después sopesó que la había echado mucho de menos todas las semanas en las que permaneció inerte y que faltaba muy poco tiempo para compartir conversaciones, así que sólo frunció el ceño.

-Seguro que buscarás un buen compartimento.

-Ni lo dudes- sonrió- Ya ha llegado todo lo que había encargado: cuando el resto regresen de la caza le dejaré a Bella su maleta para que ni se le pase por la mente intentar preparar la suya porque la ropa que pueda escoger será de lo más desastrosa.

-Estoy seguro de que te lo agradecerá.

-¿Le has _leído _eso también?

-No, sólo que su habitación estaba patas arriba, como si no hubiera hecho la colada en una se…

Se quedó quieto, sin respirar y la espalda erguida cuando su cerebro procesó lo que su hermana había dicho mientras ella le miraba pestañeando inocentemente con una sonrisa angelical.

¿Había preguntado si había _leído _alguna información en Bella?

No. Su oído humano seguro que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-¿_Qué._?- preguntó.

-Lo has escuchado perfectamente, Edward- entornó los ojos para mirarse las uñas como si fuera lo más importante en lo que centrar su atención- ¿Y sabes? Estoy molesta. Muy molesta. Siempre consideré que los dos tuviéramos un _don _nos hacía estar muy unidos. Así que esperaba que ahora que podías _leer _a Bella, cuando nunca pudiste antes, al menos me lo contases. Ya que yo fui la primera que supo que no podías escuchar su mente.

Edward notó como un extraño calor le recorría el cuerpo. Una mezcla de vergüenza sepulcral mezclada con enfado. Porque para colmo Alice estaba allí, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Pegó incluso un salto para salir de la cama, totalmente indignado.

-¿Has estado _mirándonos _cuando te pedí expresamente que no lo hicieras y tú me lo prometiste para después prometérselo a Bella?

-No te pongas tan dramático- rebatió la vampira sin moverse poniendo los ojos en blanco- Eres tú el que ha ocultado información.

-¡¿Yo?!- dijo en un tono gritón, batiéndose- ¿Has estado husmeando en mi intimidad y la de Bella y encima quieres darle la vuelta a la situación para hacerme culpable? Espero que te disculpes o te echaré de mi habitación a patadas.

Alice exhaló una especie de "¡_ja_!" para cambiar de postura, sí, pero para en vez de estar sentada sobre la cama, tumbada, apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos.

Ante la pasividad de su hermana, Edward bufó, se abalanzó sobre ella y auque en un primer momento se hizo daño en las costillas al chocar contra su piel de mármol, la envolvió en el edredón para tirar de ella, lo que divirtió a la vampira, que simplemente sujetándose con un par de dedos a los pies de la cama hizo toda la resistencia necesaria para que Edward solo pudiera gemir de frustración, así que dejó ese plan para golpearla con uno de sus almohadones lo que apenas consiguió despeinar a Alice.

-Vale, vale, vale- se rió una vez más la vampira- Perdona. Deja de moverte o romperás a sudar y ahora ya _vuelves _a oler bien- le sacó la lengua- No quería _mirar_, y nunca lo hago, lo prometo, pero le dijiste eso de que _necesitabas leerle la mente _y la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

Edward se tapó la cara con las manos para que seguro que los colores que le podían haber salido por el esfuerzo taparan los de la vergüenza e intentó respirar para calmarse. Alice revoloteó una vez de un lado al otro de la cama, así que sólo se descubrió cuando su hermana permaneció estática más de cinco segundos.

Pensar en que Alice les estuviera _mirando _en ese momento más íntimo realmente le hacía desear no haber salido de debajo de las mantas de Bella jamás. Eso haría a partir de ahora: estar debajo de las mantas. O buscar cualquier amuleto quileute para tenerlo alrededor para producir cualquier tipo de agujero en su visión.

¡Ja! Él también podía hacer trampas.

-No lo hagas más- le advirtió- Júramelo, Alice.

-Cuéntamelo todo- rebatió ella.

-Puedo _leerle _la mente a Bella cuando estamos… juntos _íntimamente_. No hay nada más que contar. Ahora, dilo.

-Ya lo creo que hay que contar: ¿por qué crees que puedes? ¿podrías con otra persona?

Edward levantó una ceja a la última pregunta:

-Puedo sólo a Bella en ese momento, así que a no ser que los pensamientos de otro grupo de gente me asalte como me pasa con los quileutes, tampoco tengo intención de averiguarlo.

-¿Y si es algo que hace Bella?

-Bella no hace nada.

-Te decía que te concentraras.

-¡Alice!- exclamó molesto.

-¿No lo has pensando? Quizás Bella en _ese momento _te permita entrar en su mente.

-Me da igual, Alice. Me da lo mismo el motivo. Puedo _leerle _la mente y no podría encontrar momento más bonito que ese. Así que, por favor, te ruego que no se lo cuentes a nadie: Bella quería que permaneciera en secreto entre nosotros.

Poniendo los ojos de nuevo en blanco, Alice suspiró ruidosamente y se levantó para dar un saltito fuera de la cama. De pie, se estiró el vestido que llevaba y dijo lenta y paladeando las palabras.

-Te doy mi palabra.

-Gracias- respondió él- Y ahora, ¿puedes salir? Es tarde, estoy cansado y mañana hay Instituto.

Alice le miró durante unos segundos y cómo Edward sólo se centró en sacudir el edredón y en volver a colocar los cojines, empezó a caminar a paso humano hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras se concentraba. Sólo _vio _a Edward ya dentro de la cama, mullir las almohadas y después dar vueltas por no poder conciliar el sueño, así que como sabía por qué estaba preocupado, ahora que nada debía enturbiarle como su _pseudo enfado _con Bella, que Charlie Swan prácticamente les había dado la _bendición _o que Bella había prometido decírselo todo a Renee en cuanto llegaran a Florida, se detuvo para decir:

-Puedo contártelo, si quieres.

Edward miró a su hermana sin saber a qué se refería, pero cuando la volvió a ver encaramarse en la cama, suspiró exasperado, quedando sentado. Pestañeó e incluso meneó la cabeza invitándola a hablar, pero como no se movió más, dijo cansado:

-Alice, en serio que es muy tarde. ¿Qué te parece si…?

-Carlisle consideró que es mejor que Bella y tú tengáis la oportunidad de despediros. Es muy importante para los humanos decir adiós a los seres queridos, así que cuando volváis de luna de miel todos partiremos de viaje y…

-¡No!- exclamó Edward- ¡No lo digas, Alice!

Se levantó casi sin darse cuenta y se quedó en la mitad de su habitación apretando los puños de frustración, intentando mantener la pena a raya, lo mismo que durante toda la tarde con Bella porque ya había llorado lo suficiente, y sobre todo tras haberse prometido que a partir de ahora y sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir iba a disfrutar al máximo de los momentos que le quedaban con su familia. Claro que Alice también sabría esa parte, cómo no. Si nadie se lo había pedido, ella habría tomado la opción de vigilarle en su excursión a Seattle que juró y perjuró que no sería peligrosa, sólo ir a por los documentos y volver. Pero no, no quería oírlo, ni quería saberlo, ellos habían tomado la determinación de desaparecer así de su vida y a él no le quedaba otro remedio que acatarlo. No quiso saber si sería cómo Bella había preguntado: si estarían de cuerpo presente para que el pueblo no sospechara o una llamada telefónica le despertara en mitad de la noche preguntando si era el familiar más cercano de alguien que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Así que imploró que Alice _viera _que su decisión era mantenerse al margen porque era demasiado para sus frágiles sentimientos humanos.

-Te _vi _preguntárselo a J. Jenks, creía que querías saberlo- añadió la vampira .

-_Quise _saberlo, pero ahora me arrepiento, así que no me digas nada más porque no sabes lo duro que se me hace. No quiero saber el plan, dónde será ni de qué modo porque no vamos a poder cambiar nada, así que, por favor, respétalo.

Alice asintió, apretó los labios para hacerlos una fina línea y se entornó hacia él para abrazarle. Se amoldó a su pecho metiendo los brazos por debajo de los de Edward para poder escuchar su corazón y así se quedó unos instantes, así que él le correspondió, le besó la coronilla y después revolvió los cabellos mientras la piel se le erizaba y no sólo por la temperatura de Alice.

-Al menos, podré tener visiones vuestras. Sobre eso los Volturis no tienen nada que decir.

-Ojalá yo también pudiera- carraspeó para recomponerse- Así me sentiría cerca de vosotros.

Alice le soltó y le sonrió para darle un codacito amistoso como si no hubiera compartido un momento de los más sentimental, que ayudó a relajarse. Vio como Edward se sentaba de nuevo en la cama, como metía los pies dentro para arroparse, como mullía la almohada y…

Se quedó sin respiración y repitió esa visión que había tenido miles de veces de Bella y Edward el primer día en la Universidad, lo que pasa que ahora algo había cambiado: sólo Edward asistía a clase. Llegaba a un campus enorme que hervía de actividad, entraba en un hall repleto de estudiantes y antes de que sonara el timbre pasaba delante de la puerta donde se leía _Literatura Contemporánea 101 _sin más para subir unas escaleras de dos en dos cargando con su mochila hasta otra puerta con un cártel que anunciaba que allí se impartían los estudios de _Bioquímica Avanzada_.

Alice scaneó rápidamente qué podía haber pasado, pero la carta de aceptación de Dartmouth llegaría el próximo domingo mientras ellos retornaban de Jacksoville. Veía a Bella cumplimentar la solicitud, los preparativos para el viaje e incluso la mudanza, pero algo había cambiado y no sabía en qué momento exacto.

En la misma visión en la que Edward estaba en una sala blanca impoluta con otras personas vestidas de blanco para hacer una profesional incisión sobre un cuerpo, alguien le interrumpió para hacer que Edward soltara su instrumento afilando de golpe, se quitara se un tirón la ropa con la que se protegía y echara a correr. Volvió a contener la respiración cuando vio que Edward se dirigía a una habitación impersonal donde Bella estaba tendida de lado en una cama rodeada de cables, sudorosa, con ojeras marcadas, visiblemente demacrada y una sombra le sujetaba la mano.

-¡Alice!- exclamó Edward batiéndola.

Seguro que llevaba varios instantes llamándola porque volvía a estar en pie y zarandeándola de un brazo, pero él conocía perfectamente sus trances, posiblemente el segundo tras Jasper, así que no hacía falta ni una sola pregunta o explicación.

-¡Procura hacer eso lejos de mí! ¡Me pone de los nervios!- añadió- No poder _leer _lo que estás _viendo _me frustra muchísimo.

-Perdón- dijo sin fuerzas- Te dejaré dormir, que descanses- respondió para empezar a caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Le oyó murmurar un "_sí, ahora voy a poder dormirme_" mientras no mullía, si no golpeaba las almohadas, sacudía el edredón de nuevo y se sentaba. Cuando llegó a la puerta, Alice se volvió y como no quiso preocuparle más, decidió que esa misma noche, cuando regresaran los demás de la caza y pudiera acercarse a casa de los Swan a dejarle su maleta, intentaría descubrir qué era lo que había cambiado para que Bella de repente fuera a estar enferma el próximo otoño.


	18. La guerra

**18. La guerra.**

Bella volvió a suspirar y a estrujar la mano de Edward que entrelazaba con la suya a medida que se acercaban a la puerta de desembarque del Aeropuerto Internacional de Jacksonville, cosa que no dejó de hacer en las 8 horas de vuelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó por enésima vez Edward.

Ella asintió en otro suspiro y ahora no sólo le apretó la mano que se tomaban si no que haciendo que él doblara el brazo se cogió con la otra como si ya no pudiera dar un paso más. Estaba bien, definitivamente. ¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa? Vería a su madre, a la que hacía meses a la que no veía. Renee daría saltitos como una colegiala, gritos y vítores y estaría tan emocionada de por fin tenerles allí que ni se percataría del pedrusco que llevaba en el dedo.

El _pedrusco_. Oficialmente en su mente había dejado de llamarse el _anillo de Elizabeth Masen_ para adoptar ese mote. El compromiso - ahora que era oficial - no había trascendido más allá de su padre o de los Cullen, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que había sido la comidilla de los siguientes días en el Instituto, lo mismo que cuando se mudó de Phoenix o la primera vez que entró con Edward, ya que su mano - o más en concreto su dedo anular - había sido el foco de todas las miradas y con ello, de murmuraciones.

Menos mal que sólo Angela se había atrevido a preguntar porque hubiera podido gritar si otra persona lo hubiera sacado a coalición. En clase de Literatura, cuando la señora Cope les dejó unos minutos para repasar sus notas antes de entregar el trabajo, Bella se sentó con su amiga y los ojos de ésta evidentemente no dejaron de apuntar al anillo.

-Veo que has llegado a un _acuerdo _con Edward- dijo la chica en voz baja con una sonrisa.

Guardando absurdamente la mano en su bolsillo, como si así olvidara la visión de la joya, Bella se sonrojó abruptamente para mirar por encima de su hombro a Edward echándole la mirada más aterradora que pudiera. Él le había prometido que no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie excepto a Charlie o a su madre y ya le estaba dando la sensación que lo estaba haciendo a aquellas miradas curiosas y recriminatorias.

-Sí- murmuró. Edward terminaba el examen que había pedido hacer en lugar del trabajo y parecía bastante concentrado escribiendo sin descanso. No obstante, ahora el _poder _de su oído era el mismo que ella tenía y al volumen que estaban hablando no se habría enterado ni palabra, así que se centró en la chica- Eso parece.

-¿Cómo se lo tomó tu padre?

-Bastante bien, a decir verdad. Ni gritó ni amenazó disparar a Edward, así que mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

La chica sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza pidiendo permiso para mirar el anillo de cerca así que Bella suspiró resignada y se sacó la mano del bolsillo para tendérsela. En ese momento notó mil pares de ojos encima de ambas, sobre todo los de Jessica y Lauren que cuchicheaban entre ellas, así que deseó dejar de existir cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero sólo logró ponerse más roja.

-Es un anillo precioso. Debe de haberle costado un dineral.

-Perteneció a su familia.

-¿A los Cullen?

-No- volvió a mirar sobre su hombro pero Edward continuaba con su examen así que no explotaría de orgullo al escuchar la historia- A su madre biológica. El anillo lleva en su familia desde el siglo XIX.

¿Mentía? No, ni un poquito. Ni siquiera se desviaba de la verdad. Quizás por eso ni se puso más roja cuando Angela lo examinó más de cerca y Lauren y Jessica arrastraron sus sillas para pegar más la oreja.

-Yo me moriría si Ben me regalara un anillo así- respondió la chica soltando su mano en sus sonrisas amables y cándidas- ¿Cuándo es la fecha?

-El 20 de junio.

-¿Tan pronto? Apenas nos habremos graduado.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Es el día que Edward cumple 18 años y así lo celebramos todo a la vez.

Para celebraciones estaba ella. Para empezar: se sentía extrañamente enferma. Habían aterrizado en Florida y en vez de empezar a quitarse capas de ropa como había hecho Edward - de su mochila ya colgaban su cazadora, una sudadera y una camiseta de manga larga para quedarse con una de manga corta - estaba incluso tiritando. Para seguir, Alice bien podía ir metida dentro de la maleta que le había preparado porque pesaba una tonelada y sería horrible ir arrastrándola sobre sus ruidosas ruedas en cuanto la recogieran donde podría haber los más dispares modelitos ya que le dijo que _iba todo lo que había visto que iba a necesitar_. Y para seguir, el extraño buen humor de Charlie le daba muy mala espina.

Como le había comentado a Angela, había sido toda una sorpresa que se hubiera dado tan pronto por vencido y no hubiera alzado la voz ni una sola vez, pero durante todo el rato en el que Edward estaba presente bien se creyó que era una tapadera para gritarle cuando estuvieran a solas porque todo el tiempo que ella había gastado e intentar _educarle _y que se comportara delante de su novio - mejor ese calificativo que el de _prometido _- no habían caído en saco roto. Pero no. Cuando Edward se fue no murmuró media palabra e incluso al día siguiente por la mañana cuando Bella bajó a desayunar, le pilló hablando con alguien por teléfono de un humor maravilloso, tanto que hasta se reía.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Bella curiosa.

Charlie Swan asintió con la cabeza, desdobló el periódico y se sentó a la mesa, como cada mañana, dispuesto a que le sirviera, así que a Bella hasta le molestó. Si no le iba a sermonear por _echar su vida a perder casándose tan joven_, al menos diciéndole lo que _la iba a echar de menos _ya que le cuidaba a cuerpo de Rey.

Resoplando, Bella se centró de nuevo en su actividad batiendo los huevos en el bol de la manera más ruidosa que pudo.

-¿Vas a preparar una tortilla?

Levantó una ceja a la vez que dejaba de golpear el tenedor contra los paredes del bol. ¿No era evidente? Normalmente no comía por la mañana nada más complejo que una tostada o un bol de cereales, pero ese día se sentía extrañamente hambrienta como si hiciera un mes que no se alimentaba, así que decidió saciarse batiendo cuatro huevos para que la tortilla fuese de lo más jugosa.

-¿Quieres un trozo?

-No, hoy no tengo mucha hambre- pasó la hoja del periódico- _Felicidades _de parte de Billy.

¿Billy lo sabía? Eso quería decir que el resto de los quileutes lo sabían también, y si no, en cuestión de minutos. Hasta Jacob. Quizás Edward ya le había llamado, como le había prometido al pedirle su número de teléfono para disculparse por su mala interpretación de pensamientos, como le prometió mientras recogían la casa a la espera de Charlie la noche anterior. O incluso Alice ya le habría dado la invitación ya que quería que su amigo fuese el primero en recibirla. Y Charlie sonreía sin parecer molesto. Es decir, que nadie le había dicho _qué le había llevado a su hija a comprometerse con el chico de los Cullen tan pronto _o nada que tuviera que ver con _ex sanguijuelas _o _ex chupasangres_.

Cuando intentó articular palabra para preguntarle qué le habían dicho o si estaba contento por la felicitación y que parecía que habían olvidado sus reticencias con los Cullen, Charlie volvió a hablar:

-Me ha preguntado la fecha, pero no le he dicho nada porque seguro que tu madre se enfada tanto cuando se lo digas que tendrás que cancelarlo. Y es una pena, porque el anillo es realmente bonito- añadió con su sonrisa de complacencia.

¡Ah! ¿Así que de eso se trataba? ¡Confiaba en que Renee se opusiera al enlace! Y ella también, a quién engañaba. No confiaba, no lo deseaba, pero sabía que pasaría. La realidad era que en cuanto cruzaran esa puerta y la vieran, ella la recorrería con sus curiosos ojos azules desde la raíz de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies y se pararía en medio, en el _pedrusco_, para gritar horrorizada. Esa era la única verdad con la que contaba, basta de mentirse a sí misma.

Palió la angustia en los días previos al viaje comiendo huevos a todas horas porque parecía tener un agujero en el estómago que nunca se llenaba y vomitándolos después. La noche antes a partir hacia Florida, Charlie estuvo a punto de llamar a Carlisle para cancelarlo todo porque estaba tan convencido como ella de que estaba enferma, que incubaba algún tipo de proceso gripal que mataría a todos los viajeros que compartieran pasaje en el mismo vuelo que ellos, pero como horas después se encontraba sana como un buey, a su padre no le quedó más remedio que dejarla ir. Edward se presentó en casa para ir a recogerla porque habían acordado viajar solos a Seattle con el fin de evitar situaciones lacrimógenas en el aeropuerto por parte de cualquier padre como si partieran a la guerra, así que con un simple abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y un susurro de _dale recuerdos a tu madre_ Charlie les observó alejarse desde el porche de su casa.

En la guerra. Así se sentía Bella. Como si estuviera en pleno de un campo de batalla.

-Bella, me estás haciendo daño- susurró Edward batiendo el brazo.

Bella le miró sin saber a qué se refería y cuando siguió el trayecto de sus ojos verdes y vio que apuntaban directamente a las marcas que le estaba dejando con las uñas en su antebrazo desnudo, se disculpó para tomarle la mano con las dos suyas y prácticamente refugiarse tras su hombro.

_Hacerle daño a Edward_. De esa frase no se acostumbraría jamás. Había cargado con su maleta como si no le pesara, lo mismo que _antes_, se había preocupado que bebiera y comiera durante las 8 horas del viaje, como si él tampoco lo necesitara, y le preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien, porque estaba preocupadísimo por sus últimas indisposiciones, lo mismo que si él fuera inmune, así que era casi fácil olvidar que aunque sudara, se le colorearan las mejillas con el calor o tuviera que quitarse prendas, este Edward tenía terminaciones nerviosas.

Le rodeó los hombros con el brazo para besarle la cabeza- para lo que Bella tuvo que soltarle- y así terminaron de cruzar el pasillo para que las puertas automáticas se abrieran mientras ella se giraba el anillo para que las piedras preciosas quedaran por dentro, aunque eso con el calor y la humedad le costó un triunfo. Era una tontería, pero así había acostumbrado a hacer para evitar miradas furtivas y al menos no le molestaba a Edward. Aparecieron en una sala enorme delimitada por cintas donde un jolgorio de personas la abarrotaba de punta a punta: personas que caminaban solas, personas que recogían sus maletas, personas que se abrazaban y personas que lloraban. Puede que Edward le preguntara si veía a Renee pero cuando sus ojos volaron por toda la sala y se encontraron con los de su madre, no escuchó más.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral e intentó reprimir las ganas de llorar. ¡Cómo la había echado de menos! Hacía tanto que no la veía que temía haberse olvidado de ella: a veces no recordaba lo bien que se sentía en su presencia o cómo olía y si no fuera por las constantes llamadas telefónica hubiera hasta olvidado el tono exacto de su voz cuando estaba excitada, como ahora mismo. Renee los vio, la saludó con la mano - o más bien con un cartel escrito en vivos colores donde se leía "_Bella y Edward_" como si fueran dos altos ejecutivos a los que recoger -, y dando saltos llegó a su altura.

-¡Bella, cariño!

Se fusionaron en un abrazo así que a Edward no le quedó más remedio que apartarse dando unos pasos hacia atrás, dándole su espacio. Bella temblaba y estaba helada pero seguro que unos segundos de intimidad con su madre la curarían de todo lo que tenía últimamente que parecía estarla consumiendo, seguro que un conjunto de nervios por el compromiso, estrés por los exámenes finales y ansiedad por el viaje que tanto anhelaba.

-¡Que ganas tenía que estuvieras aquí!- la soltó, aún tomándola de las manos- ¡Estás tan guapa!

-Qué dices, mamá, el viaje ha sido horrible. Han sido las 8 horas más largas de mi vida.

Pero a Renee eso no le sirvió e insistió, batiendo las manos de Bella.

-Pareces más madura, si eso es posible- se rió- Y más adulta.

-Tonterías, mamá, soy la de siempre.

Renee sonrió, negó con la cabeza para volver aferrar a Bella y sobre su hombro, acariciándole los cabellos, sin cerrar los ojos, reparó en Edward.

Aunque allí hacía un calor insoportable, más insoportable del que había sentido hasta ahora desde que volvía a ser humano, Edward sintió frío. Deseó poder leerle la mente a la madre de Bella para saber si estaba detectando que él había _cambiado _desde la última vez que le había visto, en el hospital en Phoenix cuando no se separó de la cama de Bella tras el accidente, o si como Charlie no quería que estuviera allí porque sentía que le estaba robando los pocos momentos que iba a poder tener con Bella.

-Señora Dwyer- dijo él cortésmente.

Renee soltó a Bella, aún tomándola de la mano y dio un paso hacia él, prácticamente sin pestañear. Incluso estiró la otra mano para tocarle el rostro, así que, sí, definitivamente se había percatado. Recordaba su mente a la perfección, su manera peculiar de ver el mundo, su percepción casi infantil de las cosas donde Bella estaba por encima de todo aunque no supiera demostrarlo y se evadiera con cualquier tontería como mandar un mensaje con el móvil, así que se estaría preguntando qué le había pasado para que sus ojos ahora fueran verdes o por qué estaba sudando, cuando en Phoenix no lo hizo ni una sola vez.

-Edward, cariño- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- Te dije un millón de veces en Phoenix que me llamaras Renee. Me hace sentir mayor. ¿Tengo pinta de ser mayor?- preguntó para reírse- Vale que lo suficiente para tener una hija tan adulta, pero…- se rió de nuevo- Estás tan… cambiado. Te veo… diferente.

Bella carraspeó y se soltó de su madre para casi ponerse delante, lo que no detuvo a Renee de seguir observando a Edward.

-¿Tu casa está muy lejos, mamá? Será mejor que vayamos a buscar las maletas si tenemos que tomar un taxi. Estamos algo cansados.

-He traído el coche de Phil- contestó, pero volvió a mirar a Edward- ¿Qué tal están tu padre y tu hermana? Bella me dijo que estaba enferma. Cuánto lo siento.

-Se está recuperando, muchas gracias por preguntar, tanto ella como Carlisle le envían recuerdos.

-Tutéame, hijo, por Dios, que yo no soy Charlie- se volvió a reír, pero después frunció el ceño- ¿Siempre has tenido los ojos verdes?

-¿Qué cosas dices, mamá?- intervino de nuevo Bella, incluso en tono gritón- Claro que Edward siempre ha tenido los ojos verdes. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre él cuando le conociste en Phoenix? Que era muy _bien parecido _y que tenía unos ojos preciosos.

-Pero él…- le volvió a señalar- los tenía dorados, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Lo mismo que su padre y su hermana. Porque me habías dicho que eran adoptados y su padre es muy joven, si no juraría que hasta se parecían. Y no estaba tan bronceado.

-Estás alucinando, mamá- se rió Bella nerviosa- Pero tienes razón: el clima de Forks es tan horrible que por eso estamos tan pálidos. Menos mal que Edward aún conserva su bronceado de cuando _vivió _en Los Ángeles. ¿Crees que me podré broncear yo en estos cinco días?

En un suspiro resignado, Renee se dio por vencida y les instó a buscar las maletas mientras ella iba a recoger el coche, por lo que tanto Bella como Edward se pudieran relajar. Solamente se susurraron que no había ido tan mal antes de perderse en aquel caos de pasajeros que buscaban también sus maletas para reunirse de nuevo con Renee que tocaba el claxon de una ranchera que llamaba la atención entre los deportivos y descapotables que circulaban por los alrededores.

Bella casi había olvidado la manera caótica de conducir de su madre en todos estos meses y seguro que esa fue una de las razones por las que Charlie y ella se separaron: cambiaba de carril sin poner el intermitente, iba por la autopista con las ventanillas bajadas lo que a ella solo le daban ganas de meterse bajo el asiento mientras se sujetaba el pelo con una mano para que no se le formaran nudos infernales - para los que esperaba que Alice hubiera _visto _que necesitaría un buen acondicionador - y le pisaba el acelerador a fondo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Optó sabiamente a sentarse en el asiento trasero con Edward para al menos aferrarse a él si le quedaban segundos de vida por la conducción temeraria de su madre y el cartel de bienvenida que iba solo en el asiento de adelante en el tercer adelantamiento imprudente fue a parar a la alfombrilla.

Pero no. Quizás tras un cuarto de hora de rezos sin contestación, de pitadas de otros coches y de improperios, llegaron a un bonito barrio residencial, de casas unifamiliares de una y dos plantas, rodeadas de jardines con sistemas de riego e incluso niños en bici por la calle y vecinos paseando a sus perros.

Renee detuvo el coche de manera muy poco ortodoxa delante de una casa de planta baja preciosa, tal y como le había descrito miles de veces a Bella con el fin de que dejara Forks y se volviera a vivir con ella: amarilla y con molduras blancas, con un porche al que le daba sombra un roble enorme. Había plantas por todas partes, con flores o sin ellas, secas y lustrosas así que era fácil adivinar que a Renee ahora le había dado por la jardinería.

Sin dejar de parlotear, lo mismo que durante todo el trayecto en coche, Renee les ayudó a sacar las maletas que Edward cargó para enseñarles la casa: una cocina con muebles del mismo amarillo que la fachada - de un color idéntico antes de pasarse de moda al que había en la cocina de Charlie en Forks -, un salón con decenas de trofeos deportivos de Phil, un estudio donde Renee hacía yoga, la habitación principal, un cuarto de baño que daba a un patio trasero y la habitación para Bella.

-Dime que opinas- repitió sin descanso Renee, incluso dando palmaditas- He trabajado tanto en ella, cariño.

Dejando su mochila a los pies de la cama, Bella se adentró como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Hasta el papel pintado - que tuvo que tocar - era idéntico al de su habitación de Phoenix. Su madre había plasmado allí en cada esquina cada recuerdo del tiempo en el que vivían juntas, en el que sólo había sitio para conversaciones sinceras entra las dos, mucho antes de que descubriera un montón de cosas, como por ejemplo que había alguien tan excepcional como Edward esperándola desde hacía 90 años. Su cama era igual - sólo que ahora más grande- con el mismo edredón de patchwork a medio terminar al que Renee nunca encontraba tiempo para finalizar, lo mismo que las alfombras, cortinas o incluso su estantería con las muñecas de cuando era niña.

-Es preciosa, mamá. ¿Cómo has conseguido traerlo todo?

-No revelaré mi secreto aunque me tortures- se rió- Será el primer secreto que tengamos la una con la otra, ¿me perdonas?

Levantando una ceja hacia Edward, sonrió y asintió para después sentarse en la cama aún embobada por la emoción. Renee en otro de sus vítores, cruzó el cuarto para abrir una puerta y encender una luz.

-Tienes baño propio, cariño. He dejado suficientes toallas para los dos, pero decirme si necesitáis algo. Os dejaré un rato a solas para que os instaléis y os cambiéis de ropa. ¡Tenemos un montón de sitios que visitar!

Edward, en el umbral de la puerta - aún con su mochila colgada desde la que asomaban las capas de ropa destronadas - miró a Bella y con una simple negación de cabeza le comunicó todo lo que se le pasaba por la mente en ese momento sin necesidad de tener ningún _don_.

-¿Qui…- balbuceó Bella- quieres que durmamos _juntos_? ¿Aquí? Quiero decir… Papá te dijo que…

-Al diablo Charlie. ¿Desde cuándo es tan anticuado? Deberías de recordarle a menudo que antes de ser _el gran jefe de policía Swan_, él también fue joven e incluso fumaba hierba.

-Pero…- volvió a balbucear-… nosotros…

Su madre la miró de una manera tan curiosa que Bella tuvo que dejar de divagar para buscar una excusa mejor porque la baza de Charlie definitivamente estaba quemada, incluyendo ese nuevo dato sobre su pasado hippie. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué no querían dormir juntos? No iba a hablar por él, pero ella se moría de ganas. Además, debía disuadir el tema que no desembocara a nada que le diera a preguntarle si iba a ser la primera vez que durmieran juntos porque ni quería mentirle, ni guardarle otro secreto ni mucho menos ocultarle la verdad.

¿Seguía el anillo en su dedo fuera del ojo clínico de Renee? Sí, notaba los diamantes clavados.

-No creo que sea muy correcto que compartamos la cama, seño… Renee- intervino Edward en su tono cortés y educado- A mis padres no les gustaría en absoluto. Confían en que me porte como un _caballero_. Y no me gustaría desobedecerles ya que han sido tan amables de permitirme viajar con Bella sin supervisión, al ser _menor_.

Bella hasta frunció el ceño. Mira tú por dónde hoy no le había divertido nada que tuviera esa agilidad mental con la que siempre vapuleaba a Charlie. ¿Qué de malo tenía que durmiera allí con ella? Había cruzado el maldito país en un avión para empezar a quitarse capas de ropa y ahora… ¿no quería que compartieran colchón? Podía haber gritado indignada y haberle golpeado de paso, pero optó mejor por ignorarle.

-Oh- suspiró Renee- En serio que no contaba con nada así. Puedo… buscar un colchón y poner un saco de dormir en el suelo. No será lo más cómodo pero…

-Si no te importa, preferiría tampoco compartir habitación con Bella- sonrió amablemente comedido- El sofá seguro que está muy bien.


	19. Ironía

**_19. Ironía._**

_En el mismo momento en el que la puerta se cerró tras de sí, sintió un frío enorme a la vez que los pasos de sus zapatos resonaron en el suelo de mármol de la basta habitación por la que caminaba como si supiera a dónde debía de acudir. Y era extraño porque mirándose hacia abajo llevaba unos zapatos de tacón que no recordara que fueran suyos además de un vestido negro que tampoco sabía si le pertenecía._

_Terminó de caminar por el medio del pasillo que formaban los bancos y llegó al primero para sentarse al lado de Edward. Cuando lo hizo y le estrechó la mano, éste ni siquiera le miró para seguir con la vista clavada al frente y totalmente inexpresivo._

_Le besó el hombro y le apretó la mano para acariciarle el dorso con el dedo pulgar porque sabía que tenía que reconfortarle pero Edward siguió inamovible, y si no fuera porque sí que subía el pecho hasta pensaría que no estaba respirando. Tenía el cabello revuelto hacia arriba como siempre, donde unos mechones caían hacia adelante y otros no, la cara perfectamente apurada con el afeitado y si no hubiera mirado más allá de su perfecto perfil no se hubiera dado ni cuenta de que vestía tan formal como ella, con un traje negro con corbata y una impoluta camisa blanca debajo._

_-Están a punto de llegar, ¿estás lista? No tardará mucho._

_Asintió porque en su fuero interno entendía de qué iba aquel galimatías y volvió la cabeza cuando escuchó las puertas a sus espaldas abrirse y pasos entrar atronadores: Charlie iba en cabeza de un grupo de personas que vestían igual de sobrias - el señor Weber, Billy Black, la señora Cope, el director Greene,…- mirándolos sobrecogidos mientras sólo algunos murmullos y algunos tosidos rompían el silencio._

_Fue entonces en ese momento cuando miró hacia adelante y vio los seis ataúdes en frente, dispuestos ordenadamente en fila unos al lado de los otros y juntos de dos en dos. Las tapas estaban abiertas, ligeramente inclinados pero desde su posición no pudo ver nada más que el tapizado. Aunque no le hacía falta comprobar quién había en su interior para saberlo._

_-Edward…- musitó._

_Él la miró por primera vez y simplemente negó con la cabeza para repetir la caricia del dedo pulgar sobre su palma como ella había hecho en principio. Tenía la cara congestionada como si llevara llorando mucho rato, los ojos enrojecidos e incluso parecía demacrado, como si no hubiera comido o dormido durante días. Sintió ganas de abrazarle y decirle que todo iría bien, pero se quedó petrificada._

_-Era necesario, Bella- dijo él._

_También negó con la cabeza y se volvió cuando notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro: Charlie. Pasó a su lado para abrazar a Edward y dándole una palmadita en la espalda le murmuró que lo sentía mucho. Lo mismo que hicieron el resto de las personas que ella conocía o incluso otras que no había visto antes como una mujer chillona que no dejó de recordarle lo que iba a echar de menos de Carlisle en el Hospital._

_En medio de la ronda de condolencias donde algunos se las dieron también a ella - como Jacob, Angela, Ben e incluso Mike Newton -, el señor Weber pasó junto a los ataúdes, se santiguó, murmuró unas palabras como si estuviera rezando y accedió tras ellos a un atril, donde se aclaró la voz. Todo el mundo entonces tomó asiento y los murmullos se repitieron lo mismo que los tosidos._

_-Estamos todos aquí reunidos para despedir a los miembros de la familia Cullen que tan trágicamente nos han abandonado dejando solo a nuestro querido Edward. Rogamos una oración…_

_Pero las solemnes palabras del señor Weber empezaron a desaparecer a la vez que Bella miraba más y más nerviosa a su alrededor. Las paredes que les flanqueaban no eran tales, si no cristaleras oscurecidos por un horrible día nublado que ahora desaparecían mientras las nubes se levantaban mostrando los primeros rayos de sol e incluso un arco iris. La claridad empezó a entrar en la sala por la espalda del señor Weber, iluminándole un hombro, después toda la cabeza y siguiendo por el atril. Las filas a su derecha también se iluminaron y ya iba camino a por el primero de los seis ataúdes._

_-Edward, tenemos que hacer algo._

_Sin respuesta alguna, Edward permaneció inexpresivo, al contrario que ella que se revolvió. El rayo de luz alcanzaba ya el final del primero de los ataúdes y el señor Weber o incluso Charlie que estaba sentado en la primera fila de la derecha - bañado completamente por el sol - vería brillar de una manera sobre natural al que fuera que yacía dentro de ese ataúd._

_-Papá- susurró- ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo y con Edward?_

_Se revolvió más cuando su padre tampoco le prestó atención y su corazón empezó a palpitar de una manera errática y desordenada cuando la gente a sus espaldas se levantó casi al unísono, lo mismo que Edward a su lado._

_-… y así nos despediremos de Alice y Emmett, los hijos adoptivos del Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su esposa, Esme. Lo mismo que de Rosalie y Jasper Hale, sobrinos de Esme Cullen. _

_Charlie fue el primero que caminó hacia los ataúdes para presentarse delante de ellos. Miró dentro e incluso negó con la cabeza murmurando algo, totalmente apesadumbrado._

_-Te echaré mucho de menos, pequeña._

_¡Era Alice! El primer ataúd era el de ella. Y si no hacía nada rápido Charlie sería el primero en descubrir qué ocurría cuando a un vampiro que fingía su muerte le daba directamente el sol. Así que soltándose de Edward que ni siquiera separó los labios cuando dejó su mano caer, se levantó para casi correr hacia allí._

_Las murmuraciones elevaron el tono cuando ella irrumpió frente a los ataúdes, tirando a su padre del brazo. Incluso pudo oír algunos "pobre chica" o "debe ser terrible para ella y para Edward" además del "que mal gusto mostrar los féretros abiertos". Pero los ignoró para hacer su cometido aunque la tacharan de loca._

_Iba a tirarse en plancha sobre ellos. Costara lo que costara. Ese era el fin de su actuación estelar y no iba a dejar de proteger el secreto de los Cullen con las molestias que se habían tomado. Para ellos tampoco tenía que ser nada agradable estar allí tumbados sabiendo lo destrozado que estaba Edward que parecía haber llorado días, aunque ella no recordara el momento en el que les dieron la noticia, donde estaban o qué había ocurrido._

_Empujó a Charlie para que se retirara, hizo lo mismo con el señor Weber que intentaba detenerla y llegó a la parte delantero del féretro donde Alice yacía._

_Y entonces la vio._

_No era la Alice que ella conocía, aunque estuviera pálida e inmóvil sin respirar como cualquier vampiro. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba rígido dentro del ataúd con los brazos sobre su pecho pero algo le había ocurrido, algo que nunca había pasado desde que la conocía: parecía cambiada. Demacrada casi como estaba Edward, por mucho que alguien la hubiera maquillado. Y vestido. Alice nunca se hubiera puesto un vestido así y habría tenido tiempo de elegirlo. Parecía más pequeña de costumbre y algo raro le pasaba a las venas azuladas de su cara lo mismo que a sus ojeras. O a sus manos con sus dedos largos y preciosos que hoy eran huesudos. Y no llevaba la alianza que Jasper le había regalado. Alice nunca se quitaría nada así._

_Pasó de su ataúd ignorando a Charlie que le decía que se comportara y miró al de Jasper. Hizo lo mismo con el de Emmett y después con el de Rosalie, que ya no parecía aquel ser glorioso con su cuerpo perfecto ya que tenía hasta un gesto de dolor. Llegó al de Esme que entre sus manos inmóviles sujetaba una foto suya con Edward, y por último se asomó en el de Carlisle._

_Las piernas le flaquearon cuando vio las marcas en su cuello y en sus muñecas, giradas sobre su pecho. Tenía las mismas marcas que Edward tenía ahora que nunca antes había tenido antes cuando era vampiro. _

_Estaba delante de cuerpos humanos como Edward lo era ahora._

_Y por eso no brillaban bajo el rayo de sol que les alumbraba._

-¡No! ¡No!

Se incorporó de golpe y tanteó en la oscuridad de la habitación en busca de su lamparilla para encenderla, pero se agitó más y se puso más nerviosa cuando no la encontró donde siempre e incluso tiró unas cuantas cosas que rodaron de la mesilla al suelo estrepitosas hasta que golpeó la pared para que el interruptor encendiera la luz, más agitada aún, si cabe.

Miró la habitación dónde estaba, confusa y agobiada hasta que un par de segundos después - que le parecieron dos horas de agonía- recordó que estaba en la habitación de Jacksonville que su madre le había preparado como recuerdo de su cuarto de Phoenix con todas las cosas que para ella habían sido importante antes como muñecas, cuadros o libros de cuentos, pero sólo se tranquilizó cuando se desenvolvió de las mantas que la abrasaban de calor y puso los pies en el suelo.

Tenía el pulso desbocado, el corazón en la cabeza y sudaba de una manera descontrolada. Fue hacia la ventana para abrirla pero al separar la hoja apenas entró el sonido del ladrido de un perro lejano, así que no permaneció ni un segundo más al lado. Cruzó el cuarto para abrir la puerta de enfrente y una vez dentro de su propio baño, abrió el grifo con manos temblorosas para aclararse la cara con agua fresca.

-Sólo era un sueño, sólo un mal sueño- se dijo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Estuvo unos instantes así, mirando su demacrada imagen, con las ojeras marcadas, el pelo revuelto y la piel cetrina. Estaba agotada hasta la extenuación y la primera tarde con su madre queriendo que correteara arriba y debajo de un sitio a otro que quería mostrarle no habían ayudado en absoluto. Seguro que había hasta adelgazado tras tantos días vomitando, cosa que comprobaría cuando tuviera que probarse las decenas de vestidos que Alice le había metido en la maleta cuando tuvo que deshacerla y colgarlos en el armario por mandato imperante de su madre. Por lo menos su primera tarde en Florida la había sobrevivido sin testearlo al quedarse con su ropa de Forks, aunque eso le sirviera para que las personas que cenaban en el restaurante en la mesa cercana a la suya la miraran con recelo mientras ella solo se afanaba en comprobar que el anillo seguía clavado en su piel, lejos de los ojos de su madre.

Alice se habría enfadado mucho si la hubiera visto empapada en sudor por culpa de la humedad sin estrenar ni uno de sus modelitos.

Con ese pensamiento, su pulso volvió a temblar al recordar la imagen de su amiga dentro del ataúd e incluso sintió que una de aquellas habituales nauseas volvía a aparecer, haciendo que se girara de golpe hacia el retrete y tosiera escandalosa. Pero excepto daño en la garganta por el esfuerzo no consiguió nada, así que se incorporó para volver a aclararse e incluso para cepillarse los dientes.

La visión del cepillo de dientes de Edward junto al suyo en la repisa, detuvo su mano en mitad de la trayectoria, porque al menos, el cuarto de baño, lo había querido compartir por muchas veces que ella le farfullara, le diera codazos o insistiera en que a su madre no le importaba que durmieran juntos. Ex vampiro cabezota. Se mantuvo inamovible a su decisión e incluso oyó que se lo contaba a Esme cuando la telefoneó por la noche para decirle que habían llegado bien, que ya se habían instalado y que Renee era muy hospitalaria. Seguro que si Emmett estaba cerca del teléfono se hubiera matado de la risa y hubiera soltado alguna broma de las suyas sobre _olores hormonales _o _sales minerales_. Aunque Bella sabía de qué iba todo eso: de _su rectitud antigua_. Y seguro que era otra manera de torturarla hasta que no se lo dijera a Renee y si esta no se moría de un ataque al corazón, les diera su bendición o les echara de vuelta al aeropuerto de una patada.

Pero todo esto le importó un bledo. Aún temblaba y si cerraba los ojos veía a aquellos seis cuerpos inertes tendidos en sus féretros, así que apagó la luz de su cuarto de baño, cruzó la habitación y salió al pasillo sigilosa por que él y sólo él debía de estar allí para consolarla ya que de vuelta en Forks no tenía a nadie a quien abrazar en mitad de la noche.

En medio de la caótica sala de estar con diferentes estilos y decenas de trofeos de deporte, gracias a la claridad que entraban por los ventanales que daban al jardín, pudo ver el sofá-cama abierto donde Edward estaba tumbado de espaldas a la puerta con una fina sábana blanca hasta la altura de la cintura. A la vista apenas estaba que hundía la cabeza en la almohada o que llevaba una camiseta de manga corta color gris, así que tal vez Alice había orquestado sus ropas a juego ya que el pijama que había escogido - si a un conjunto de camiseta de tirantes y braguitas se le podía llamar pijama - era del mismo color y había otros tres idénticos en la maleta de diferentes tonalidades.

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, levantó la sábana para deslizarse hacia él y abrazarle mientras se refugiaba en su espalda.

Edward tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Antes incluso carraspeó. Levantó la cabeza y frotándose los ojos la miró desconcertado, o con todo el desconcierto que su estado de somnolencia le permitió.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con voz engolada.

-He tenido una pesadilla. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Se sintió patética cuando las palabras brotaron de su boca. Como un perrito abandonado. Más cuando él suspiró y negó con la cabeza como si le hubiera molestado la intrusión en su cama.

-Bella…

-Ha sido horrible- insistió- Por favor.

Volvió a suspirar, a negar con la cabeza pero no articuló palabra más así que Bella se dio por victoriosa, más cuando estiró la sábana, la arropó y se entornó hacia ella para abrazarla a la vez que le besaba la frente. Así pudo cerrar los ojos, sumergirse en su esencia y en su calor para empezar a tranquilizarse.

-Puedes quedarte hasta que te duermas pero entonces, te llevaré a tu cama. Ya te he dicho que no quiero parecer _poco caballeroso _delante de tu madre.

Bella no contestó. ¿Para qué? Como decía Jacob, discutir con un vampiro que lo había dejado de ser para no convertirla a él era _muy chungo_, así que siguió con los ojos cerrados, controlando sus inspiraciones y expiraciones.

-Estás temblando- añadió Edward- ¿De qué se trataba?

Abrió los ojos de golpe aunque poco más que la camiseta gris de Edward pudo ver. Pero se mordió los labios. No podía contarle lo terrible de su sueño donde toda su familia yacía muerta en unos ataúdes y realmente ni siquiera eran vampiros, así simplemente farfulló:

-No lo sé… alguien me perseguía y no podía huir.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Quieres que te cante?

Iba a asentir para escuchar su melodiosa voz como antes, cuando le tarareaba su nana desde su caja torácica, ahora cálida y que se movía cada vez que sus pulmones se cargaban y se descargaban de aire, para acurrucarse, pero pensó que habría otra cosa que le sentaría mejor que unas notas musicales y probó suerte.

-Quiero que me beses.

Con la claridad del ventanal pudo ver a Edward de nuevo menear la cabeza, pero al menos sonrió mostrando su gesto retorcido para después entornarse hacia ella, tomarla de la barbilla y besarla suavemente en los labios, así que al menos había conseguido salirse con la suya, en parte. Repitió un par de veces, dándole cortitos besos sonoros y por último le besó la frente, le acarició la nariz con la suya besándole en la punta y la volvió a estrechar.

-¿Mejor?

-No- respondió Bella- Quiero que me beses otra vez.

-Mmm…- ronroneó Edward- Estás de lo más antojadiza a estas horas de la madrugada. Cuando yo _no _dormía y te _velaba _toda la noche excepto murmurar en sueños que _me querías_, poco más pedías.

Tras esto se rió entre dientes para volver a tomarla de la barbilla y besarla, así que a Bella no le hizo falta ni protestar o luchar contra el rubor de las mejillas, por lo que ahora intentó disfrutar el beso, que empezó de nuevo con un leve roce en los labios corto y seguido para después profundizar con la punta de la lengua.

Como la cosa pintaba tan bien, le estrechó para abarcarle mejor y dejó viajar una de sus manos por su brazo hasta meterse bajo la manga de la camiseta y enroscar la pierna levemente entre las suyas, igual de desnudas, por lo que comprobó o que se había acostado en ropa interior o fuera lo que llevara puesto que Alice le había metido en la maleta, era igual de corto que sus pijamas.

El beso tornó a otra dimensión cuando sus bocas se unieron como las dos piezas del puzzle perfecto que eran mientras Bella pensaba lo que había echado de menos que le besara así esas dos semanas de _ultimátum, _así que aprovechó al máximo: no sólo hizo énfasis en el roce de sus lenguas, si no que presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, subió la pierna para engancharla en su cadera - confirmado, estaba en ropa interior, podía distinguir el roce del algodón sobre su piel entre miles de telas - e hizo que la mano fuera de la manga a la espalda para acariciarle la piel…

…hasta que Edward rompió el beso, hizo un ruidito con la boca molesto y le sacó la mano de debajo de la camiseta.

-Bella…- suspiró quejoso- Me estás clavando los diamantes en la espalda.

Parpadeó perpleja y en la oscuridad del cuarto vio a Edward que tomaba su mano y hacía girar el anillo en su dedo para quedarlo al derechas, besarlo y entrelazar sus manos. No se esperaba para nada una contestación así, más sus súplicas de "_así no me ayudas en absoluto_" o algo que ver con el respeto y su madre, se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué contestar, así que mal no había ido desencaminada con eso de haberle intentando robar un par de besos y alguna caricia si ahora la esperaba otra de esas charlas donde ella intentaba no meter más la pata con la situación actual del _compromiso oficial_.

-Lo siento- respondió a media voz.

-¿Se lo dirás mañana?

Ahora respiró hondo, cerrando la boca porque podría hasta babear como una tonta. Mañana. Decírselo a Renee. Aún no había disfrutado lo suficiente de Florida para marcharse cuando su madre les echara a patadas. Y menos podía hacerlo con Edward delante, como pasó con Charlie. Con ella de por seguro que no valdría su verborrea donde el echo de no querer dormir juntos le había robado algún minuto de sueño. Bien podía haberlo hecho mientras estuvieron a solas deshaciendo las maletas o mientras escogían el restaurante para cenar - porque no quería que Edward enfermara con las dotes culinarias de su madre - pero todo el rato se acobardó y pensaba que cualquier otro momento sería mejor que ese.

-Quizás… podamos ir a pasear _a solas _y decírselo.

Sin más, Edward asintió, se recostó apoyando la espalda en el colchón e invitó a Bella a que se acurrucara en su pecho. Así siguió entrelazando sus dedos y besándolos de vez en cuando.

¿Y si no se dormía? Él había dicho algo de llevarla a su cama. Podía aguantar lo suficiente para pasar el resto de la noche con él.

A ella noches en vela…

-¿Ningún requerimiento más?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí, pero no vas a acceder y seguro que este viejo somier suena peor que mi cama de Forks.

Se rió entre dientes, le besó la cabeza y de nuevo el dedo anular para acariciarle la espalda con la yema de los dedos.

-Tienes toda la razón: no voy a acceder. Así que para mejorar la situación y que mis hormonas no tomen las riendas, quizás no deberías de meterte en la misma cama en la que esté yo _medio desnuda_.

Farfulló unas cuantas cosas como que no estaba medio desnuda, que hacía un calor de muerte y que él sabía que Alice no la había dejado ni rechistar en el tema de la maleta, pero como en unos segundos de su boca no salió nada congruente, Edward se volvió a reír para besarla sonoramente en la frente.

-Pero sólo hasta que nos casemos porque siempre compartiremos cama y dejaré que las hormonas ganen la batalla- la apretó más contra él- No puedo parar de desear que llegue ese momento.

Bella cerró los ojos. Dormir con Edward todas las noches, verle al despertar cada mañana. Poder compartir el desayuno, la comida, la cena. Podía sonreír con solo la fantasía. Aunque para eso tuvieran que separarse antes de los Cullen y prometer que no les iban a ver más.

-Debería esperar a decírtelo- insistió Edward haciendo salir a Bella de su ensimismamiento- pero Esme me ha dado las primeras alianzas con las que ella y Carlisle se desposaron. Espero que no tengas ningún tipo de reparo con eso tampoco. Me encantará llevarlas.

El vello se le volvió a poner de punta e incluso sintió el amago de nausea porque ahora solo podía imaginarse a Esme en su ataúd, demacrada, frágil y con la foto de Edward con ella entre sus manos inmóviles. Incluso empezó a respirar agitada para borrarlo de su mente y volver a su burbuja de felicidad recostada en el cuerpo de Edward mientras él le acariciaba la espalda lentamente.

-Se…- balbuceó- rán… preciosas.

Edward le volvió a besar sonoramente en la cabeza y a estrecharla más entre sí, así que escuchando el sonido de su corazón donde un latido repiqueteaba constante detrás de todo evitó pensar en todo lo desagradable ideando incluso un plan para decírselo todo a Renee, cómo empezar, qué palabras elegir y…

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe cuando le pareció oír huevos batirse, cantar pájaros e incluso música, así que se incorporó. En décimas de segundo pensó que se había quedado dormida por mucho que había luchado contra ello, bostezando constantemente y cambiando de postura para estar lo más incómoda posible, pero claramente había fracasado en el proceso.

Miró nuevamente desconcertada a su alrededor porque pensó que Edward estaría dormido a su lado y ambos en el sofá pero volvía a estar en su cuarto recuperado, arropada y cómoda así que había cumplido su promesa de llevarla allí con su fuerza que él decía que no era sobre humana aunque cargara con ella como si fuera un papel.

Mejor: las excursiones a camas ajenas seguro que no le parecerían bien a Renee después de haberse negado incluso a compartir habitación y más valía distraerla antes de la _gran noticia_.

Se deslizó fuera de las sábanas e incluso descalza salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Vio el salón perfectamente recogido, con el sofá-cama plegado y las sábanas y almohadas de Edward cuidadosamente dobladas sobre uno de los reposabrazos, así que sí que había madrugado. Más cuando al asomarse a la cocina le vio primero a él sentando a la mesa riéndose a algo que le contaba Renee, con un vaso de zumo en la mano, completamente vestido e incluso con el pelo húmedo tras la ducha.

¿Había entrado en su cuarto de baño y abierto el armario de su ropa? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Se había quedado en coma?

-Buenos días- dijo en el umbral.

Edward le sonrió y dio otro sorbo a su vaso de zumo, pero Renee se volvió de la cocina con la espumadera en la mano llevando un delantal de colores chillones.

-¿Buenos días? ¡Son más de las 10! ¿Sabes cuantas cosas nos hemos perdido por hacer? Menos mal que Edward es bastante madrugador y ha salido a pasear conmigo, si no me habría aburrido un montón. ¿En Forks Charlie no te deja dormir o has ido a algún sitio por la noche que yo no sé?

Después de la retahíla se echó a reír y la abrazó así que al menos no la vio sonrojarse y así ni se tuvo que inventar ninguna excusa para disculpar su lapso de horas de las que no tenía conocimiento o evadir el tema de la excursión nocturna. No es que le encantara madrugar, pero normalmente los ojos se le abrían al mínimo ruido, ni siquiera necesitaba despertador la mayoría de los días para ir a la escuela y se había pasado demasiadas noches en vela temiendo que alguien la atacara entre las sombras que bien podía vivir con 10 minutos de sueño, así que era todo bastante extraño.

-¿Una tortilla? ¿Creps? ¿Cereales?- añadió Renee jovial.

-Yo me lo preparo, mamá, no te preocupes.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡Faltaría más! Estás de vacaciones, así que relájate- la empujó para que se sentara en la silla frente a Edward- Se acabó cocinar mientras estés aquí, ya lo harás de vuelta en Forks- hizo un mohín- ¿Tortitas, entonces?

-Huevos, por favor. Y no muy hechos- respondió Bella.

Renee asintió, exclamó un "_a la orden_" y se volvió a la cocina para coger otro par de huevos y ponerlos sobre la sartén humeante. Bella la observó medio segundo, pero después miró a Edward, ella le gesticuló señalando el reloj en busca de explicación para saber por qué no la había despertado y él se encogió de hombros para después estirar la mano sobre la mesa y entrelazar la suya.

Bella le miró extrañada controlando a Renee con el rabillo del ojo porque no sabía como iba a tomarse eso de las demostraciones afectivas pensando que el día anterior casi no se habían tocado, cuando Edward la soltó de golpe tras darle la vuelta al anillo y dejarle los diamante de nuevo hacia dentro.

Le miró anonadada, quizás también sonrojada aunque más bien sintió un sudor frío por la sorpresa, vocalizó un gracias, él sólo sonrió y dando un nuevo sorbo a su zumo no interactuó más con Bella al girarse Renee de para manipular la conversación a la par que le tendía el plato con dos huevos recién hechos.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos, cariño?

Bella miró el plato. Efectivamente, los meses que había pasado separadas no había mejorado un ápice su manera de cocinar y había hecho bien en insistir en cenar fuera. Los huevos parecían haberse estrellado en algún punto entre su cáscara y la sartén, estaban revueltos aunque no era una tortilla pero lo suficientemente blancos para estar fritos, pero tenía tanta hambre que engulló un trozo casi quemándose la lengua antes de contestar con la boca llena:

-Algo tranquilo, por favor.

Renee se sentó frente a ambos con otro vaso de zumo y dio un sorbito antes de añadir:

-Edward me ha dicho que tiene que estudiar- le miró y él volvió a asentir e incluso con cara apesadumbrada- así que… ¿le libramos de una mañana de _compras de chicas_?

Bella levantó la ceja mirando a Edward en otro bocado convulsivo y él repitió su sonrisita retorcida así que bien se había acordado de la conversación de por la noche. Traidor. Seguro que hasta se había levantado temprano y dejado dormir más para engatusar a Renee con sus frases del siglo pasado y su actitud caballerosa y ahora echársela encima como una manada de lobos. Y encima hacerla ir de compras con Renee, que era como Alice pero a paso humano. Eso no lo perdonaba por mucho que le hubiera dado la vuelta al anillo y comprendido sus reticencias a mostrarlo.

-No…- volvió a balbucear con la boca llena-… mejor paseemos. A Edward le _encanta _acompañarnos, esperar en los probadores y sujetar las bolsas. Lo hace constantemente cuando Alice y yo salimos de compras- respondió Bella intentando que no se notara demasiado el sarcasmo de su voz.

* * *

**Nota:** Siempre me ha parecido que para la relación tan estrecha que Bella tiene con su madre, en la Saga Renee cada vez desaparece más e incluso obviando el viaje a Florida, donde se supone que Bella se debía despedir de su madre ya que en ese momento y en la boda, iba a ser la última vez que la viera. Por eso, aquí va la estancia en Florida de mi Bella y de mi Edward, más larga y con más detalles.


	20. Alma madura

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**20. Alma madura.**

Bella cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás e intentó disfrutar al máximo de los rayos de sol que le calentaban la piel aunque no pudiera estar mucho tiempo bajo aquel calor abrasador sin desintegrarse o evaporarse al sudar de aquella manera tan desmesurada en uno de los bancos del paseo marítimo. Las olas rompían a los lejos creando un hilo musical muy agradable y si no fuera porque el sólo hecho de respirar le supusiera un esfuerzo supremo, hasta se quedaría toda la mañana allí o se uniría a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor paseando en bici o patinando si no fuera incapaz de hacerlo por culpa de su torpeza congénita.

-Ten agua, cielo- le interrumpió la voz de su madre sentándose en el mismo banco que ella- Te sentará bien.

Bella sonrió, aceptó la botella y la abrió para dar un par de sorbitos que más que librarle de sus malestares, tranquilizó a su madre. Casi había olvidado lo que era tenerla pendiente de ella cuando se sentía mal o enfermaba, buscando remedios que la mayoría no servían o mirándola sin pestañear como si así pudiera hacer que se curara mucho antes.

-No te preocupes, mamá- respondió Bella- Llevo unos cuantos días así. Debe ser por el estrés de los exámenes. Me pondré bien en un rato.

Mejor decirle eso que explicarle que creía que su malestar se debía a su horror de desayuno, a aquella asquerosa humedad, a su energía arrolladora y al sol de aquel cielo azul sin una sola nube. Había devorado sus huevos, se había aseado y vestido y tras tres adelantamientos compulsivos de su madre por la autopista le había pedido que parara en el arcén si no quería que estropeara la tapicería de la ranchera de Phil.

-¿En serio, corazón?- le acarició la frente para echarle el cabello hacia atrás- Me sorprende que Charlie te dejara viajar estando enferma.

-No estoy enferma- puntualizó- Sólo indispuesta. Y papá estuvo a punto de llamarte para cancelarlo todo.

-Ya veo…- hizo un mohín- Que típico de Charlie… Entonces le diremos al final que Edward y tú habéis _dormido _separados para que no se enfade tanto en la _siguiente _visita.

Bella se rió, le dio un codacito a su madre y éste le respondió con un beso en la frente y una nueva caricia en los cabellos, así que Bella cerró los ojos para disfrutar del abrazo de su madre a la par que del sol agradable. Ya estaba hasta recuperada. Y suerte que había vomitado el desayuno completo así no se volvería a marear en la vuelta a casa. Que malestar más horrible. Mañana se bebería un zumo y a ser posible de botella, nada en lo que su madre demostrara sus escasas dotes culinarias.

-Bebe otro poco de agua, cariño- insistió, a lo que Bella obedeció- ¿Mejor?- repitió- No me gusta verte así de enferma, corazón. Me recuerda a la vez que estuviste tan _malherida _en el Hospital.

Bella se sacudió intentando evitar las imágenes que se filtraron en su mente. Ella en Phoenix atacada por James que murió a manos del Edward _de antes_. A la quemazón que producía el veneno en su muñeca y a cuando él le confesó lo duro que había sido parar de beber su sangre antes de causarle _más _daño.

Parecía que había ocurrido una eternidad.

-Te agradecería que no le dijeras nada a Edward cuando llegáramos a casa, porque como tú, se preocupa en exceso y no sabes a dónde alcanza su nivel de paranoia: sería capaz de hacer volar a su padre desde Forks simplemente pora hacerme un chequeo.

Renee asintió sin apartar sus ojos de la cara de Bella, le echó el cabello hacia atrás en los hombros y carraspeó para decir:

-Sobre Edward, cariño… hay algo que me preocupa.

Bella se tensó, alerta, tanto que hasta su madre parpadeó perpleja cuando cambio su postura de rendición recostada sobre el banco a tener la espalda completamente tiesa.

-¿Qué es, mamá?

-Hay algo… extraño en vosotros dos, en la manera en la que os comportáis como estáis juntos…

¿Extraño? ¿Qué podía haber de extraño en ellos dos? Eran una pareja como cualquier otra. Si obviaba el dato que él había sido antes un vampiro y ahora era humano para no convertirla a ella en vampiro, ¿qué había de raro? Después estaba el hecho de que deberían de ayudar a encubrir el secreto de su familia para que unos malvados vampiros italianos no vinieran y les mataran a todos, pero excepto eso eran como cualquier chica y chico de 18 y 17 años, respectivamente.

-… algo que ni siquiera llego a comprender- prosiguió Renee- Os miráis de una manera… tan… protectora. Es como si ambos estuvierais dispuestos a interponeros de una bala para salvar la vida del otro o algo parecido.

Bella se echó a reír, nerviosa, e incluso dando otro sorbo a su botella no fuera que tuviera una nueva nausea. Su estómago vacío se había dado de nuevo la vuelta al recordar las cosas que podía ver su madre, al contrario de Charlie cegado siempre por la tirria que tenía a Edward y el empeño que ponía en ser desagradable con él. Había algo en la comprensión de Renee sobre el mundo que prescindía de todo lo accesorio para ir directa a la verdad. Aunque, antes, eso nunca había sido problema.

¿Ellos protectores? Sólo porque ella se preocupara porque comiera y bebiera no fuera que lo olvidara al llevar 90 años sin hacerlo, de que tuviera una cama cómoda - si no era con ella dentro- y ni una arruga en la sábana, lo mismo que hacía Esme con sus cualidades de vampiro para que no la echara de menos. ¿Y Edward? Su exceso de celo y protección no eran nada adquirido gracias a la ponzoña y si una vez aguantó el ataque de una vampira enloquecida con su estructura humana, no habría nada que se lo impidiera una segunda vez.

-¿Y eso es algo malo?- preguntó.

-No- Renee dijo frunciendo el ceño- Simplemente es _diferente_. Edward siente algo muy intenso por ti y… muy delicado. Nada propio para un chico de su _edad_. Me da la impresión de no comprender del todo vuestra relación. Es como si me perdiera algún secreto.

¿Secretos? ¿Ellos? ¡No! No hablaba de las mismas personas…

-Creo que estás imaginando cosas, mamá- respondió Bella con rapidez para llenar el incómodo silencio.

-Y no es sólo él- rebatió de nuevo, ignorándola- Me gustaría que vieras la manera en la que te mueves a su alrededor: es como si él fuera el centro del mundo para ti y ni siquiera te dieras cuenta. Cuando él se desplaza, aunque sea sólo un poco, tú ajustas automáticamente tu posición a la suya. Es como si fuerais imanes, a la fuerza de la gravedad. Eres su satélite… o algo así. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Renee le lanzó a Bella una mirada suspicaz, una mirada de esas donde le observaba cada poro de la piel, dilatados ahora mismo porque sentía que sudaba a chorros por culpa de aquel calor y aquella humedad que la estaban matando lentamente.

-Vais tan enserio, cariño, que realmente me asusta. No es nada de ese _amor adolescente_ del que me hablaste cuando estabas en Phoenix.

Bella negó con la cabeza haciendo un gesto que no sabía muy bien cómo interpretaría su madre, si como una simple negativa o un ruego para que dejara el tema. Estaba nerviosa, extenuada y ansiosa y si no se hubiera decidido por ponerse uno de los vestidos que Alice le había metido en la maleta - de tirantes y cortos - se habría caído redonda por culpa del calor que hacía en aquel maldito paseo donde la gente no dejaba de deambular a su alrededor como si les interesara lo que ambas estaban hablando.

-¿Quieres que hablemos ahora sobre _ese _colgante que no te has quitado en ningún momento y que parece una piedra preciosa o sobre el anillo que no has dejado de ocultar desde que llegaste?

La cara de Bella fue del rojo del calor al blanco profundo en décimas de segundo, casi a la misma vez que atrapaba el colgante de corazón con una mano y cerraba la del anillo con las palabras de su madre. Intentó examinar su gesto, usar que la conocía mejor que a otra persona del mundo - que no fuera Edward -, a esa unión que siempre había tenido pero como estaba esperando un gesto de enfado y acritud, su suspicacia no encajaba del todo.

-Mamá, yo…- balbuceó.

Pero como ni le salió nada congruente ni le iba a salir, volvió a negar con la cabeza, soltó el colgante y juntando las dos manos, le dio la vuelta al anillo, mostrando los diamantes, aunque que sus dedos estuvieran hinchados por culpa del calor no se lo pusieron nada fácil.

Renee se entornó hacia ella incluso examinándolo de cerca.

-¿Es un anillo de _compromiso_?- preguntó inocente.

Ahora era. La calma antes de la tormenta. Tomaría aire y le gritaría como una posesa para que todo el paseo marítimo de la ciudad se enterara de que como no le había causado un ataque cardíaco a su padre, se lo causaría a su madre, así que allá iba.

-Sí. Edward y yo vamos a _casarnos_.

Renee no hizo nada. Apenas pestañeó, observó el anillo unos segundos más y después dejó su mano caer sobre su regazo. Respiró hondo, miró hacia el horizonte y finalmente, habló:

-Bueno, Bella…- suspiró- Estoy un poco molesta por lo que has _tardado _en contármelo. ¿Cuándo es la fecha? ¿Será en Forks? ¿Y si no consigo vacaciones en el trabajo para entonces? ¿O Phil? Los billetes nos saldrán carísimos. ¿Crees que podremos alojarnos en casa de Charlie?

Pestañeando compungida por la verborrea de su madre, Bella tomó aliento. ¿Eso era todo lo que le esperaba? ¿Qué había del drama, de las voces, del error que estaba a punto de cometer o que el matrimonio entre adolescentes era lo peor en el mundo tras hervir cachorros vivos?

-Espera un segundo, mamá- jadeó- ¿Qué quieres decir con haber tardado _tanto_? Pero si es _oficial _desde apenas hace unos días.

-¿Ah, sí?- Renee levantó una ceja- Que sorpresa. De echo, cuando Edward quiso acompañarme en mi paseo matinal por el barrio, bien creía que me iba a decir algo, pero supongo que decidisteis que sería tú en contármelo, ¿me equivoco?- prosiguió- Charlie me ha estado comentado constantemente el tiempo que pasáis juntos y que desde su vuelta no habéis pasado más de un par de horas el uno sin el otro o que se marchó incluso para poder mejorar sus notas en otro instituto para asistir a la misma Universidad que tú, así que creía que quizás incluso ya lo habíais planeado en el viaje a Phoenix. No es que seas especialmente difícil de _leer_, corazón. No te he dicho ni una palabra por qué sé que no iba a servir de nada. Eres igualita que Charlie- suspiró resignada- Una vez que has tomado la decisión, no hay manera de razonar contigo, te apegas a ella.

Apegarse a sus decisiones, Renee tenía hasta gracia, aunque fuera de lo más desencaminada. Bien había aceptado una vida eterna junto al Edward _de antes _cuando éste volvió su mundo del revés marchándose para aparecer con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y su actitud caballerosamente educada. Y entonces quizás lo decidió como decía Renee. Porque por mucho que se hubiera negado, hubiera luchado para no defraudar a nadie hiriendo sólo los sentimientos de Edward cada vez que rechazaba el anillo o le daba excusas tontas, como Alice había _visto _y le había regalado por Navidad, ella ya había decidido que se casaría con Edward. Fuera cuando fuera y del modo que fuese.

-¿Eso… es todo?- balbuceó Bella- ¿No piensas que me he vuelto loca? ¿Qué cometo una equivocación monumental? ¿No vas a enfadarte?

-Bueno, vale- dijo Renee con sorna- Habría preferido que esperaras unos años más. Quiero decir, ¿acaso te parezco tan mayor como para comportarme con una suegra?- soltó una risita- Vale, no me respondas a eso. Ya sé que te he dicho un montón de cosas sobre el matrimonio y la estupidez, y no es que las vaya a retirar, pero esas cosas se aplican específicamente a _mí_. Tú eres una persona muy diferente: mi niñita de mentalidad tan madura. Afortunadamente, pareces haber encontrado un alma tan madura como la tuya.

_Alma madura_. Esa era una buena definición para Edward. Y que la quería de una manera delicada e intensa. Su corazón saltaba sólo de pensarlo. Renee nunca había estado tan acertada en nada y eso que normalmente estaba tan apabullada con su propia vida que era difícil prestar la atención a los demás, por lo que sólo sonrió y se entornó hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Gracias, mamá- susurró.

-Oh, de nada, cariño- se rió- Has dicho que es _oficial _hace unos días… ¿eso incluye habérselo contado a Charlie?

-Edward prefiere llamarlo haberle _pedido mi mano_, aunque más bien le rogó una bendición, pero sí, y él no se lo tomó tan bien como tú. De echo eras su último cartucho para que impidieras esta boda por encima de todo.

-No se lo tomes en cuenta, corazón- soltó otra risita- Te acaba de recuperar y te pierde para entregarte a otro hombre. Ya no serás más su niñita. Puede que no lo demuestre muy a menudo pero esa manera testaruda es su manera de querer. Que no significa que te quiera más que yo- añadió.

Bella también se rió, casi relajada y le dio un codacito a Renee que encajó para volver a abrazarla y ahora besarla la frente.

-Entonces, dime, ¿cuáles son vuestros planes? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para convenceros de que os instaléis cerca de mí o que la Universidad de Florida es la mejor opción de todas?

-Mamá…- suspiró Bella- ¿No le habrás insistido a Edward esta mañana con eso, verdad?

-Oh, no- puso los ojos en blanco- Porque podía haberle golpeado si es verdad lo de la Universidad de Alaska que Charlie me contó. Dime que no os iréis tan lejos. ¿Cuántas veces volveréis? ¿Una, cada seis meses? Que tendréis que repartir con ir a visitar a Charlie y a su familia a Forks y a venir a verme a mí.

_Ir a Forks a visitar a su familia_. Era horrible el pensamiento. Si los Cullen no estaban allí, no sería capaz de volver a pisar Forks. Se marcharía a la luna si con ello mitigara el dolor de Edward, lo fatal que sería estar en ese funeral de su sueño o no volver oír la voz chisporroteante de Alice.

Y sólo en ese momento, lo vio claro. Vio que podía equipararse. Vio que ella también se podía sacrificar por él: si Edward estaba condenado a no ver más a su familia, ella tampoco lo haría por mucho que doliera.

Alaska le pareció de repente el mejor sitio del mundo.

-La nieve y el frío tampoco están tan mal. Terminas acostumbrándote- dijo Bella.

-También a la humedad.

-¿En serio?- se cogió el pelo con una mano para estrujarlo simulando que chorreaba- Permíteme que lo dude.

Renee se volvió a reír, le dio otro codacito, le pasó de nuevo el pelo tras la oreja y le besó sonoramente en la mejilla.

-¿Volvemos a casa? Creo que ya has sudado lo suficiente- bromeó Renee.

* * *

"_Ese libro sobre vampiros que estás leyendo parece realmente malo"._

Edward dio una sonora carcajada en el soleado porche de la casa de los Dwyer al leer el mensaje de texto entrante en su móvil desde el número de Alice. Desde que Bella y su madre habían salido esa mañana se había dispuesto a disfrutar él también del espléndido clima de Florida, sentándose en una de las sillas de exteriores con el libro que se había comprado en el aeropuerto de Seattle para amenizar las 8 horas de vuelo que Bella había escogido divertida.

Le había contado que mientras intentaba averiguar lo que él _era_, el año pasado, se había leído un montón de historias de ese tipo, donde muchas no iban mal desencaminadas, descubriendo el mito de la luz de sol, la velocidad, fuerza o datos sobre los súcubo incluso, pero realmente con éste no habían acertado.

Porque era malo de verdad, como Alice decía.

Estuvo a punto de marcar en el dial rápido el 3 pero cuando tenía el dedo a unos milímetros lo pensó mejor y esperó a que su impaciente hermana viera su decisión y se adelantara.

-Deberías estar en la playa, Edward. Me sentiré herida profundamente si no estrenas los bonitos bañadores que te he comprado- dijo la voz de Alice desde el otro lado casi antes de que se acercara el auricular a la oreja- Y tú estás allí, malgastando tus vacaciones en leer sobre vampiros que sólo quieren atraer a vírgenes _incautas _cuando en tu caso podríamos decir que casi fue al revés- soltó una risita.

-En serio, Alice- replicó Edward cerrando el libro. La portada lo decía todo: un hombre de ojos rojos intentaba morder la yugular de una joven rubia con un vestido de época. Le sorprendía haber aguantado hasta la página 130 de festines de sangre y orgías erróneas de principios de siglo- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que _expiarme _a miles de kilómetros de distancia?

-Seguro que sí, pero Esme no me lo perdonaría: es ella la que me ha puesto a _vigilarte_, que suena mejor que expiar. ¿Debo de contarle la excursión nocturna de ayer de Bella a tu cama?

Podría apostar su cabeza a que en ese momento, con aquel tonillo pícaro, Alice estaba levantando una de sus cejas. Del mismo modo que él se estaba sonrojando, porque además, Alice se volvió a reír, así que añadió brusco:

-No. No creo que a Esme le interesen. Como no te deberían de interesar a ti. Me prometiste que no mirarías en nada de _nuestra intimidad_. Y dos veces.

-¡Ja!- exclamó- No me dirás que los pijamas que le he comprado no son bonitos…

-Alice…- le advirtió- He _decidido _que voy a colgar y a apagar el teléfono para que maltrates a otro. ¿Lo has _visto_?

-Está bien, está bien- suspiró- Bella está con su madre paseando, ¿cierto?

-Sí, se han ido hace un par de horas. Creo que necesitaban pasar un rato a solas. Se echan mucho de menos.

-Blah, blah, blah- le hizo burla su hermana- ¿Lo suelto o no? Porque cuando recibiste el mensaje _decidiste _que querías saber qué estaba ocurriendo en la charla que están teniendo en el paseo de la playa, donde tú también deberías de estar, bronceándote.

Edward tomó aire. Y sintió un mínimo escalofrío aunque estuviera asado de calor mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla. Mentir a Alice era ridículo. Venga, ¿qué podía pasar? Si había sido _malo _estaría listo para dar la cara ante Renee y explicarle como a Charlie lo que quería a Bella y que estar a su lado era su razón para vivir - en toda la extensión de palabra- y si todo había ido bien…

-Sí. Escúpelo.

En Forks, Alice sonrió. Estaba tumbada sobre el césped húmedo del jardín trasero de la Mansión donde llevaba prácticamente desde que Edward y Bella se habían marchado de viaje. Bueno, realmente desde que su avión despegó porque ella y Jasper los habían seguido a una distancia prudencial para asegurarse de que no les ocurriría nada. Y de vuelta a casa - haciendo alguna que otra parada por el bosque- se había buscado el que sería su sitio preferido durante los próximos cinco días lejos de los ruidos y olores de la Mansión y sin interactuar con nadie, donde deleitarse del silencio y fundirse del todo en sus visiones.

Había visto cada segundo del viaje, en el avión y el aterrizaje. La llegada a la casa de la madre de Bella y la primera noche. Claro y conciso. La había visto por fin decidirse a estrenar un vestido que le sentaba fabuloso y disfrutar del sol como a ella le estaba gustando que hiciera. La había vuelto a ver ponerse enferma, hacer cosas repulsivas de seres humanos y restablecerse a continuación como días anteriores, así que scaneó el futuro para ver si tenía que ver con la visión que había tenido de Bella en una cama de Hospital. Y a veces estaba y a veces no. Rodeada de aquellas sombras que la molestaban tanto para al segundo siguiente buscarla y no encontrarla, por lo que fuera lo que la llevaría a esa situación debía de tomar decisiones al respecto para que ocurriera.

Y eso le contrariaba un montón ya que le estaba fastidiando la diversión y la iba a obligar a concentrarse más para descubrirlo.

Y lo haría. Como antes se llamara Mary Alice Brandon y ahora era Alice Cullen.

-Renee te va a recibir en la familia con los brazos abiertos. Algo que realmente conseguirá que Charlie te odie aún más.

¿Más odio de Charlie? Podía vivir con ello. Pero como ambos querían a Bella sabía que tarde o temprano lo aceptaría y les daría la bendición. Le ponía nervioso pensar en eso, pero veía ya una posible final feliz.

-Y Bella ha decidido que Alaska, al fin y al cabo no está tan mal- añadió Alice

¿Alaska? ¿En serio pensaba que vivir en Alaska era una posibilidad? El domingo tendría una carta de Dartmouth esperándole igualita a la suya que demostraba lo brillante e inteligente que era y que podía labrarse un futuro aún mejor estudiando lo que ella quisiera. Y para el que no había hecho falta sobornar a ningún Decano. O incluso en Florida si quisiera estar cerca de su madre a la que tanto echaba de menos y veneraba.

Iba a preguntarle a Alice a qué debía ese cambio de decisión por parte de Bella, si le había ocurrido algo cuando vio la ranchera tomar el desvío de la calle a esa velocidad insana a la que conducía la madre de Bella, que llevaba ambas ventanillas bajadas de la que salían una estridente música de timbales. Así que como Alice seguro que también lo estaba viendo o posiblemente escuchando, no hizo falta decir nada más.

-¿No me das las gracias? Oh- emitió un bufidito- Se lo diré a Esme. Con suerte, estará escuchando. Has cruzado el país y has olvidado tus modales. ¿Para eso he tenido que llegar a la frontera para darle la carta junto a la _invitación de boda _a ese _chucho cabezota de adolescente recién mutado_?

¡La carta de Jacob! Casi lo había olvidado. Tras que Bella decidiera que aquella noche tras su encuentro en la gasolinera era en la que Charlie supiera su compromiso, le había pedido su teléfono para disculparse, el que llegó a marcar en más de una ocasión sin valor para dejar que sonara. Debía disculparse por malinterpretar sus pensamientos y haberse dejado comer por los celos _una vez más_, así que como Billy Black seguro que no estaba muy contento con la idea de que un _ex sanguijuela_ llamara a su casa, decidió escribirle una carta que introducir en la invitación de boda, ya que había sido expreso deseo de Bella que él tuviera la primera.

Estuvo sentando delante del papel hasta que en su cabeza se formó la estructura perfecta de un anhelo de perdón:

_Querido Jacob;_

_Te escribo estas líneas para demostrarte mi completo arrepentimiento de la manera en la que me comporté días atrás, en la gasolinera. _

_No hay disculpa por la forma en la que me inmiscuí en asuntos que claramente no me atañen, como es el cariño que sientes hacia Bella, y sé que lo hiciste con la mejor intención ya que como me has demostrado muchas veces, sólo quieres su felicidad y bienestar._

_Acepta mis disculpas y espero que pronto podamos estrechar nuestras manos para poner quizás una primera piedra que construya el muro que pueda ser nuestra amistad, que sé que sería muy importante para Bella._

_Mi más sincero perdón;_

_Edward._

-¿Qué ocurrió? Fue bien, ¿verdad?

-Más o menos: Dijo que el sobre era _pijo _como tú, lo que no me tomo como nada personal aunque yo lo escogiera porque sé que le gusto, y la letra era horrible, además de que apestaba a vampiro, pero dio las gracias al abrirla y se marchó a leer la carta, así que podemos decir que fue bastante bien. No mereces tener una hermana como yo, que hace esos sacrificios por ti- añadió divertida.

-Lo sé, Alice- añadió despistado. El coche se detenía delante de las puertas del garaje y Bella descendía la primera llevando aquel vestido azul que le favorecía tanto y por el que aún tampoco le había dado las gracias a su hermana- Tengo que dejarte.

-¡Espera! ¿Me harás un favor?

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo molesto.

-Cuida de Bella, ¿ok? No te preocupes en exceso como sueles hacer, pero vigila a Bella. Hoy la he vuelto a ver _enfermarse _aunque se recupera al instante, como toda esta semana en Forks, así que obsérvala hasta que sepa lo que es, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca había observado a un humano enfermándose y no sé donde mirar, pero lo descubriré. Confía en mí.

Antes de que gritara indignado y llevado por la exasperación, Alice le chistó para que se callara. Bella, enferma, _de nuevo_. Sabía que en Forks había estado indispuesta los últimos días antes del viaje, pero siempre asumió que se trataría a nervios o ansiedad, nada que no se curara con un abrazo de su madre o unos días de descanso al sol, pero si seguía teniendo molestias y Alice no sabía de lo que se trataban…

Confiaría en Alice, qué remedio le quedaba.

-Llámame si ves algún cambio- respondió.

-Todo saldrá bien, Edward. Y de nada- añadió entre risas para colgar.

Bella miró a su madre que comprobaba si no se le quedaba nada encendido antes de bajarse del coche y sonrió al ver a Edward en el porche, hablando por teléfono. En cuanto sus miradas coincidieron rápidamente cortó la conversación y se deslizó el móvil hacia el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón a la vez que se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentado.

Podía dejar de respirar si la humedad no se lo impidiera al verle bajo el sol, donde su piel brillaba más que incluso cuando estaba compuesta por miles de fragmentos como si fuera diamante, su pelo tenía unos graciosos reflejos arrubiados que se habrían paso entre su característico color bronce y los ojos esmeralda parecían más preciosos sin cabe.

Llevaba un pantalón vaquero claro con una camisa de cuadros de manga corta casi desabrochada a la mitad del pecho - signo inequívoco de que tenía calor - con unas zapatillas deportivas, y si no fuera porque su madre estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, bien podía haber corrido a sus brazos para arrancarle los botones que le quedaban y arrastrarle hacia la casa.

¿Qué pasaba con ella? Normalmente estaba obsesionada con Edward pero lo de ahora no tenía nombre.

-¿Qué tal el paseo?- habló él.

Bella sólo sonrió y asintió y poco más pudo hacer porque Renee saltó del coche y fue ella la que corrió hacia Edward aunque con bien diferentes intenciones.

-Edward, cielo- se colgó de su cuello- Debería odiarte por robarnos a Charlie y a mí a nuestra niñita tan pronto, pero sé que sólo vas a hacerla inmensamente feliz. Bienvenido a la familia.


	21. Hasta la última de las hormonas

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**21. Hasta la última de las hormonas.**

-Pshh! Bella. Despierta.

Bella sonreía a la luz encendida de su lamparilla de noche inmersa en su sueño y aunque la había movido varias veces ni siquiera se había percatado. Lo intentó una vez más, acariciándole el hombro desnudo e incluso besándole la mejilla, pero aún tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos.

Soñaba en una playa desierta de arena fina y clara y agua cristalina. Era la playa perfecta porque aunque no había ni una nube, el sol tampoco le quemaba la piel como el abrasador de Florida y como estaban solos se podrían bañar en el mar. Ella entró primero tendiéndole la mano para que le siguiera y cuando lo hizo la aferró para besarla de esa manera que sólo él sabía, incluso haciendo que saltara a horcajadas, así que cuando abrió los ojos al oír que alguien la llamaba y notar que alguien la movía y vio que sólo había sido un producto de su subconsciente, se sintió terriblemente decepcionada.

-¿Qué…?- se incorporó, apoyándose en un codo- ¿Qué ocurre?

Edward estaba en su habitación. Y sentado en su cama, para ser más exactos. Y eso que le había dejado más que claro mientras preparaban el sofá-cama entre los dos que _no se le ocurriera volver a colarse debajo de su sábana sin previo aviso ahora que Renee parecía tan encantada con la boda porque era todo un golpe bajo a su caballerosería_. De hecho, su madre había aceptado tan bien el compromiso que sacó de uno de los armarios un Álbum de recortes que según le contó había ido coleccionando durante toda su vida para darle ideas para el día que se casara, así que la había tenido más que engañada con sus ideas contra el matrimonio.

Alice se sentiría muy irritada si viera las fotografías de vestidos de novia que su madre había guardado cuando el suyo lo había diseñado ella misma.

Estaba rodeada de traidores, era increíble.

Bien pensando quizás que su madre aceptara que se casara a los 18 era el sueño y seguía con Edward en su playa paradisíaca.

-Vístete- contestó él con una sonrisa para saltar de la cama.

-¿C…cómo?- balbuceó quedando sentada.

Edward cruzó la habitación - completamente vestido y no con pijama como le había visto la última vez - hasta llegar a la ventana y abrirla.

-Ponte un pantalón y unas zapatillas. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Y sin más, como hacía antes, se apoyó en el quicio de la ventana y saltó fuera. Vale, sólo era un primer piso y al instante se asomó para volver a meter la cabeza dentro pero era bastante desconcertante.

Seguía soñando, seguro.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó a media voz.

Se deslizó de la cama meneando la cabeza y obedeció: sacó del armario uno de los 300 pantalones cortos que Alice le había metido en la maleta y se dejó incluso la camiseta del pijama - si es que aquello seguía siendo un pijama. Después cogió sus zapatillas deportivas y fue a la ventana. Edward le sonrió desde afuera, le dijo que no tuviera miedo que él la recogería y recordando que no hiciera ruido que su madre dormía le tendió los brazos para que saltara.

-¿Qué tramas?- preguntó divertida.

Edward le volvió a chistar para que se callara y tomándole de la mano cruzaron el jardín de la casa para llegar a la calle principal, totalmente solitaria a esas horas. El perro que había oído la noche anterior también ladraba en la lejanía, pero excepto eso y el cantar de las cigarras nada más irrumpía en la tranquilidad.

-¿Te has fijado que cielo tan estrellado hay aquí? En Forks nunca he visto tantas luces en el cielo, ni siquiera cuando no dormía.

Bella sonrió y miró al cielo, tomando incluso del brazo para apoyarse en él, lo que le contestó besándole la cabeza. ¿Un paseo romántico? Que buena idea. Con la bomba de la noticia, Renee no se había separado ni un ápice sin dejarles un momento a solas y su actividad se había intensificado aún más como si quisiera mostrarles en menos tiempo las ventajas que tenía vivir en Florida que no encontrarían en ninguna parte.

Como aquel cielo, por ejemplo. Edward tenía toda la razón. Sobre ellos se extendía un manto oscuro iluminado por miles de gotitas titilantes que en Forks jamás podría ver por culpa de su humedad, lluvia y toneladas de nubles aborregadas.

-Ni en Alaska- añadió Edward.

-¿Alaska?- repitió Bella extrañada.

Alaska. Alaska. ¿A qué venía acordarse de Alaska en mitad de la noche con aquella humedad ambiental por la que seguía sudando aunque no hiciera sol? A no ser… Esa misma mañana ella había pensando también en Alaska cuando…

-Hablabas con Alice por teléfono- dijo enfrascada en su memoria- Ella te dijo que _he decidido _que quiero que vivamos en Alaska.

Edward meneó la cabeza sopesando la posible contestación y sin dejar de caminar y mirando al frente, respondió tras mojarse los labios:

-Es sólo una solicitud, amor: He mandado una veintena en tu nombre y aún faltan un montón por llegar. No tienes por qué sentirte obligada porque sea el primer sitio donde nos han aceptado a los dos: si quedarte aquí en Florida, con tu madre, es lo que quieres, viviremos aquí.

Bella frunciendo los labios para convertirlos en una línea, negó con la cabeza para incluso apoyarse en su hombro.

Edward esperó a que contestara. Un paso, otro y otros más, pero como emitió sonido y por ese lado no estaba consiguiendo nada sin rebelar los datos del futuro con los que contaba de los que no se sentía nada orgulloso de haber solicitado, insistió:

-Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que cambies de idea?

-Nada- Bella detuvo el paseo, incluso soltando sus manos- Si Alaska es el único sitio donde nos aceptan a los dos, iremos allí, y si a ti te aceptan en Dartmouth y a mí no, nos mudaremos a Nueva Inglaterra y yo iré a clases nocturnas o algo así. No voy a dejar que no cumplas tu sueño de poder estudiar Medicina por culpa de mis penosas notas.

-Mi sueño es estar contigo.

Negó con la cabeza otra vez, le volvió a tomar la mano y como si no hubieran cruzado palabra, retomó el paseo hasta refugiada tras su hombros. Edward la miró, le besó la cabeza, la atrajo más contra sí e intentó sonsacarle la información que la _Bella que procuraba contentar a todo el mundo _no compartía. Si él hubiera podido _leer _la mente de Alice cuando tuvo esa visión en concreto todo sería más fácil, pero ahora tenía que tantear el terreno como cualquier novio humano que quiere hacer feliz a su novia.

-¿Me quieres contar que es lo que ha pasado para que de repente, en un paseo con tu madre bajo el sol con este calor, hayas decidido que Alaska es donde quieres que nos mudemos?

Bella suspiró. Podía decirle cualquier cosa. Sacar el tema del dinero, pero sería enfrascarse en la misma discusión de siempre donde Edward decía que su dinero era de ambos y que no debía de preocuparse, cuando además sabía que Carlisle lo había arreglado todo a nombre de los dos. O dejarlo en manos del destino y de sus notas que seguro que no le proporcionarían plaza mejor, pero como ya había ocultado la verdad en muchas ocasiones y eso sólo había hecho mucho daño a Edward, exhalando el aire lentamente contestó:

-Alaska está lo suficientemente lejos de Forks. Lejos de tu familia. Y si tú estás condenado a no ver más a los tuyos, creo que es justo que yo tampoco pueda ver más a Charlie y a Renee.

Edward se detuvo, visiblemente molesto.

-No se trata de eso, Bella. No es una guerra de sacrificios.

-Puede que tú no lo veas así, pero yo sí.

-Tendré que perderles a ellos, pero te tendré a ti.

-Lo mismo me pasará a mí. No volveré a ver a Renee ni a viajar a Forks a visitar a Charlie si tú no puedes ponerte en contacto con tu familia.

-Bella…

Bella levantó la mano haciendo un gesto para que se callara, apretando los puños a continuación de pura frustración a la vez que se batía.

-Da igual lo que me digas: lo he decidido- rebatió- Y si Alice te lo ha contado sabes que no pienso cambiar de idea, así que espero que ya haya comprado mucha ropa de abrigo si no tienes tu carta de aceptación de Dartmouth. Tú decidiste volver a ser humano y yo he decidido perder también a mi familia. Y no voy a discutirlo más.

Edward exhaló el aire de golpe para no soltárselo todo: que no hacía falta que actuase así porque los dos tenían ya su plaza asegurada y que Nueva Inglaterra sería genial, donde una casa llena de muebles escogidos magistralmente por Esme y Alice les esperaban, pero Bella parecía tan segura que lo dejó para decirle lo que realmente sentía: que fuese el escenario que les rodeara, no importaba lo más mínimo.

-Está bien- la abrazó para besarla en la cabeza- Estaremos juntos. Sea donde sea.

Bella asintió, cerró los ojos y se quedó unos instantes contra su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón mientras repetía el beso de la cabeza y añadía acariciarle el pelo. Después la volvió a tomar de la mano y dieron unos cuantos pasos más.

-Es aquí- dijo deteniéndose delante de una verja con una puerta.

-¿El qué?- preguntó ella extrañada.

Lo había visto esa tarde cuando volvían de la ciudad con su madre a aquella velocidad tan poco legal. Le había parecido una terraza transitada, algún tipo de local social ya que gente de varias edades entraba y salía, pero a esas horas estaba cerrado y desierto.

Edward no le contestó, cambió el rictus contrariado que tenía hacía unos instantes como cada vez que no se salía con la suya y le sonrió con su gesto retorcido para abrir la verja, sin más, como si entrara en aquel sitio todos los días. La puerta chirrió a la vez que el ladrido del perro se intensificaba posiblemente molesto por el ruido.

-¿Dónde vamos? ¿Qué es esto? Vamos a meternos en un lío, Edward.

Pero Edward siguió avanzando sin separar los labios. Cruzaron un camino empedrado rodeado de farolillos que iluminaban sus pasos y se abrieron hacia un cenador de asfalto con mesas y sillas para doblar una esquina y bajar una pequeña rampa.

-Espero que recuerdes que si tenemos que escapar de que alguien llame a la policía, tu velocidad ahora es igual a la mía- insistió Bella.

Y sin más, la soltó. Bella tuvo que mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta de donde se hallaban: una piscina, rodeada de un jardín e iluminaba por los mismos farolillos del camino además de una luz difusa que provenía del fondo azul.

-¿Cómo…?- señaló hacia adelante y hacia él, que seguía sonriéndole pero ahora de oreja a oreja- ¿Cómo sabía que aquí había una piscina?

-Me sorprende que tu madre no lo recordara cuando esta tarde empezó a enumerarnos las comodidades de Jacksonville- se rió- Esta mañana me la enseñó. Es la piscina de la comunidad de vecinos. ¿Creías que iba a dejar que pasaran las vacaciones sin bañarnos juntos?

Se volvió a reír, de esa manera que le llenaba el corazón de felicidad, se quitó las zapatillas en un paso y dando un par de saltos se zambulló de cabeza completamente vestido. Si Bella no hubiera pestañeado y hubiera cerrado la boca por la sorpresa hubiera disfrutado más del espectáculo que fue verle lanzarse al agua como un campeón olímpico, pero el ladrido del perro la estaba poniendo nerviosa, las sombras parecían amenazadoras y seguro que Renee olvidaba la felicidad del compromiso si la policía la llamaba porque su hija había allanado una propiedad privada.

-Edward, creo que deberíamos irnos.

Se acercó al borde salpicado por su salto, pero excepto su figura difusa al fondo - era una mancha de un azul más oscuro que los azulejos- y un par de burbujas no consiguió nada más. Esperó unos instantes que le parecieron horas, pero cuando no le vio moverse, sí que se alarmó, el corazón le saltó del susto y se descalzó también para tirarse al agua asustada hasta más no poder.

La temperatura le sobrecogió por completo y de la impresión estuvo a punto de soltar todo el aire porque no esperaba que estuviera tan helada, pero aún así intentó nadar hacia abajo. En esos momento no recordó lo mala nadadora que era y que bucear nunca se le había dado demasiado bien porque nunca ganaba la lucha contra su línea de flotación que la hacía ir hacia la superficie, pero ahora eso le importó un bledo. Abrió incluso los ojos para ver oscuridad distorsionada, dio un par de brazadas y…

… alguien tiró de ella por un brazo, después por la cintura y unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos mientras su fuerza era evidentemente mayor que la suya y les hizo subir hacia la superficie para llenar el aire de nuevo con carcajadas.

-¡No tiene gracia!- tosió Bella salpicándole de un manotazo- ¡Me has asustado! ¡Creía que te había pasado algo!

-Tonta Bella- volvió a reír- Estoy perfectamente. Mejor que perfectamente: no me había sentido así en todas las vacaciones.

Bella suspiró divertida, negó con la cabeza, se apartó el cabello mojado hacia atrás y se apoyó en sus hombros para rodearle la cintura con sus piernas. No le sorprendía nada que Edward fuese mejor nadador que ella y que eso tampoco fuera producto de la ponzoña porque les sujetó a ambos a flote con el menor esfuerzo. Le sonrió, la volvió a besar en los labios ahora sonoramente y así hizo que se desplazaran lentamente de un lado a otro de la piscina.

¿Era posible que estuviera más atractivo que por la mañana en el porche de la casa de Renee o por la tarde cuando aguantó estoicamente como ella la visita turística por Jacksonville sin perder la sonrisa? El cabello mojado y revuelto le quedaba incluso mejor que seco, los ojos le brillaban al reflejo del agua y las luces del fondo de esa piscina habían sido diseñadas pensando en él, hasta con la ropa pegada.

-Cuando me despertaste estaba muy molesta porque estaba teniendo un sueño realmente bueno, pero ahora veo que ha merecido la pena.

Sonrió con su gesto retorcido para besarla de nuevo a la vez que llegaban al borde de la piscina para preguntar levantando una ceja:

-¿Y de qué iba?

-De nosotros dos, en una playa.

-Mmm…- ronroneó en otro beso- Interesante…

Bella también sonrió y entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello mojado ejerció la presión necesaria en su nunca para que el beso no fuera un simple roce en los labios y durara más. Tocó el punto clave de Edward porque obedeció al segundo intensificando la pasión, tanto que la apretó contra la pared de la piscina y su cuerpo sin necesidad de sostenerla para que flotase.

La otra mano que le quedaba libre se sumergió en el agua para investigara qué había debajo de las prendas mojadas, por ejemplo, la camisa: Edward había estado muy preocupado con el hecho de tener que mostrar piel por culpa del calor para que Renee no notificara las cicatrices pero había sido un éxito no desabrochar más botones de la cuenta o no apartarse un milímetro su reloj o la muñequera porque su madre había tenido la atención centrada en otras muchas cosas.

Un botón fuera, otro botón le siguió…

… y esa fue la llave exacta para que Edward dejara de besarla de golpe.

-Estás temblando, Bella- dijo conscientemente serio- ¿Estás bien?

Batió la cabeza como si la pregunta no fuera con ella y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Edward sí que estaba en lo cierto, temblaba, todo su cuerpo e incluso ahora que sus labios no estaban ocupados en los suyos se le movían hasta con castañeteo de dientes. Una simple ojeada al brazo que llegaba hasta la nuca de Edward le sirvió para ver que tenía todo el bello de punta así que era absurdo mentir.

-Hace un poco de frío.

Pero sonrió quitándole importancia y se volvió a adelantar hacia él en dirección exacta hacia sus labios, que le bloqueó para girarse y nadar hasta la escalerilla tirando de ella rodeándola de la cintura.

-Vamos a casa. Ha sido una tontería. No quiero que te pongas _peor_- respondió con voz severa.

Intentó resistirse. Oh, que frustración. Si antes le había sido imposible bucear unos centímetros, peor se lo ponía cuando la tenía soldada a su cuerpo como si fuera la única víctima de una tragedia marítima, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguirle con un penoso estilo a braza comparado con el suyo y eso que lo hacía con un solo brazo.

Tosió cuando una de las olas que formaban los movimientos de Edward le dio directamente en la boca, se apartó el pelo pegado y ahí intentó hablar.

-¿Peor?

Edward esperó a hacerla llegar a la escalerilla, a impulsarla para que subiera un par de escalones sin soltar su cintura y cuando ya estuvo fuera del agua y él empezó a escalar, contestó:

-Alice me ha dicho que hoy te _has vuelto _a poner enferma. Gracias por ser tú quien me lo contara.

Bella se giró para encararle con cara de indignación e incluso su enfado le impidió comprobar lo bien que le quedaba toda la ropa empapada pegada a su cuerpo e incluso los dos botones más desabrochados. Le miró entrecerrando los ojos y sólo relajó su expresión para retorcerse el pelo que hizo que el agua sonara estridente al chocar con el suelo.

Traidores todos. Él y Alice. Espiándole en todo momento. Se sentía terriblemente mancillada. Allí no había manera de ocultar nada, ni un simple mareo por culpa de la conducción de su madre.

-¿No crees que estás dependiendo mucho _últimamente _de las visiones de Alice?

Edward le devolvió la mirada indignada pero él fue más inteligente y no separó los labios porque seguro que no quería verse enfrascado en ninguna discusión absurda. Se puso sus zapatillas aunque claramente se quedaron encharcadas con lo que chorreaba del pantalón y rescató las de Bella para tendérselas.

-Sólo quiero cuidar de ti, y así no me ayudas en absoluto.

Bella suspiró, se calzó y lo dejó por imposible cuando recordó la conversación con su madre, la manera en la que ella los había percibido donde la protección estaba por encima de todo y la frase _es como si ambos estuvierais dispuestos a interponeros de una bala para salvar la vida del otro _retumbaba sobre el ciento con los que los había definido. Si fuera él el enfermo - o el accidentado como meses atrás- ella también estaría súbitamente preocupada y recurriría a las visiones de Alice para asegurarse de que todo tendría un buen desenlace, ahora que aún podían valerse del _don _de la hermana de Edward.

-Perdona- dijo exhalando el aire pesadamente- Pero no tiene la mayor importancia. ¿Ves? Ya estoy sana como un buey.

Edward meneó la cabeza como si no la creyera en absoluto, pero al menos se acercó para abrazarla y besarla en la cabeza a la vez que la mecía. Estuvieron así unos segundos, unos instantes en los que incluso la humedad de la ropa no le molestó, menos la especie de vacío que hacían las suyas en contacto con las de él hasta que el ladrido del perro molesto se intensificó a la vez que unas voces al fondo del jardín.

Hizo falta solamente que los dos miraran hacia allá para ver a un hombre vestido de azul con una linterna para saber que realmente iba a ser un problema que les pillaran allí y que si no escapaban el lío por el que temía Bella iba a ser muy pero que muy real.

Edward volvió a tirar de ella y así echaron a correr. Puede que el tipo les gritara algo, para empezar que se detuviera y qué hacían allí, pero a esas alturas ya estaban donde la verja para seguir corriendo camino de casa de Renee.

-¿Qué decías sobre la velocidad humana?- añadió Edward divertido.

Le dio un manotazo molesta e intentó que el corazón no se le saliera por la boca. Si a él le gustaba tanto correr como cuando era vampiro, a ella no le agradaba la idea en absoluto, y menos con ropa mojada y zapatillas encharcadas. Dignamente se le adelantó para cruzar hacia el jardín trasero sin saber muy bien donde poner los pies entre tanta planta de la última obsesión de su madre, como si pasara por allí todos los días hasta que, para variar, y como la torpe que era que no podía caminar sobre asfalto, se tropezó.

Apenas trastabilló hacia adelante para apoyarse en una de las palmeras cuando dos brazos ya estaban allí para ella, como antes. Lo que pasa que ahora cálidos y húmedos. Se zafó de él para mantener la compostura, pero en el siguiente paso que buscaba tierra firme se enredó con algo que ahora casi se cae.

Los brazos de Edward volvieron a estar allí y aunque le miró rápidamente ya ni siquiera había ese atisbo de diversión de las frases anteriores o las carcajadas entre dientes que se le escaparon en la carrera, así que seguro que se había molestado por el manotazo, por lo que ahora dejó que la ayudara.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- preguntó en su tono severo.

-Sólo en mi dignidad. Creo que me he enredado con algo.

Intentó examinarla pero con la escasa luz lo dejó por imposible así que se posicionó delante de ella, en una postura que conocía muy bien… antes. Flexionó las rodillas para que quedara a su altura y así le tendió las manos desde la espalda.

-Sube. Ya basta de aventuras por hoy.

Bella se rió. ¿Qué subiera? ¿A su espalda? No dudaba que pudiera con ella ya que la noche anterior la mudó del sofá-cama a su habitación sin que apenas se inmutara pero era todo un todo cómico. Y chocante. Seguía sin ser Alice que trepaba de ventana a ventana con ellos a cuestas y tenía la misma capacidad visual que ella en la oscuridad que era pésima tirando a nula.

-No seas cabezota.- insistió Edward- Sube de una vez. Despertaremos a tu madre.

Obedeció sin cesar de reír y se cogió bien a sus hombros para incluso besarle la mejilla como él hacía. Eso sirvió para que Edward se relajara, quitara su rictus de sobriedad y le sonriera, gesto que vio al llegar a su ventana abierta con la lamparilla encendida.

La dejó sentada en el quicio de la ventana para que se deslizara hacia el interior y después él saltó sin mayor problema. Una vez dentro la volvió a coger en brazos y así la sentó en la cama.

-Estoy bien, en serio.

Edward no habló. Le estiró la pierna manchada con tierra por el tropezón y se la limpió cuidadosamente con el pico de su camisa mojada para comprobar que no había ningún daño mayor que un simple rasguño para después quitarle las zapatillas y que se sentara en el centro de la cama.

-Estás helada. Traeré toallas.

Se levantó para caminar hacia el cuarto de baño y salir con las toallas enormes de ducha con la que envolvió a Bella, después abrió uno de los cajones del armario que compartían y le tendió uno de los mínimos pijamas de Alice, éste de color azul celeste. Bella le sonrió y se puso la toalla por debajo de los hombros a la vez que él hacía lo mismo con la otra toalla al anudársela en la cintura para quitarse primero las zapatillas deportivas, después la camisa - que hizo un ruidito más gracioso al llegar al suelo- y después los pantalones por debajo de la toalla.

Fue divertido verle escoger un par de ropa interior del cajón compartido y ponérselo bajo la toalla sin que asomara un ápice bajo ella.

-Quítate esa ropa mojada- insistió al sentarse con ella en la cama para usar su toalla en secarle el pelo.

Debió obedecer rápidamente porque la humedad en ciertas partes ya era de lo más incómodo pero solamente puso los ojos en blanco en un par de ocasiones cuando entre ir estrujando sus mechones uno a uno le regalaba besos en la cabeza. Así que cuando él decidió que estaba tardando demasiado, se quedó de rodillas frente a ella y la ayudó a ir deshaciéndose de la ropa.

Le secó las piernas cuidadosamente como antes haciéndole cosquillas con la felpa rizada, para llegar al pantalón corto y desabrochárselo, que se unió a su ropa en el suelo. Subió por los brazos, llegó hasta los hombros, le bajó lentamente los tirantes y después le envolvió en la toalla para pasársela por debajo de los brazos para que Bella pudiera quitarse las prendas del mismo modo que hizo él.

Bella pensó primero que era una tontería porque ambos se habían visto desnudos y quería que se siguieran viendo así segundo tras segundo, pero quizás algo había en su mente de _principio de siglo _que se lo impedía, así que lo dejó correr. Pero después pensó que si en ese momento le volvía a decir que _no podía esperar más para leerle los pensamientos _explotaría de excitación así que intentó igualar la situación: dejó la toalla caer, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza para tirarla al suelo - con su ruidito gracioso - y así se quedó de rodillas como él para besarle de la manera más apasionada que pudo, igual que en su sueño.

Podían pasar dos cosas: que le rechazara de esa manera educada suya y que se bajara de la cama con cualquier excusa, o que le respondiera. ¡Y eso fue! La aferró para estrecharla contra él - piel aún húmeda y fría por piel seca y calentita - y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba debajo y con la cabeza acomodada en la almohada para que Edward comenzara con los besos por el cuello y los huesos de la clavícula.

-Como me alegro de que hayas cambiado de idea…- susurró-… sobre la _caballerosidad_.

No se inmutó durante unos segundos, e incluso siguió con los besitos hasta casi bajando al ombligo. Pero - maldita sea- cuando llegó allí, tiró de nuevo de la toalla para envolverla y le tendió el pijama abandonado insistiendo para que se lo pusiera.

-No he cambiado de idea. No creo que sea respetuoso que _hagamos nada _en casa de tu madre sin estar _casados_.

Y sin más, se incorporó para quedar sentado. Sin respiración agitada como la de ella, sin llamita de lujuria en los ojos y sin mejillas encendidas en la cara.

-Ahora que el compromiso es oficial- añadió- que lo sabe tu familia y la mía, me gustaría que respetásemos la idea de _esperar _al matrimonio. Aunque sea un poco tarde- dijo para suspirar divertido.

¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! ¡Y mil veces traidor! ¡Que pensado lo tenía todo! La engatusaba para un paseo romántico, después se tiraba a una piscina para quedar mojado y con la ropa pegada, la secaba con besitos para que explotara de deseo y ahora… ¡le soltaba eso!

Y aún decía que su mente humana era más lenta que la de vampiro.

¡O que tenía más autocontrol!

Al menos como vampiro nunca iba tan lejos para que sus hormonas se desbocaran.

-¿Qui…-balbuceó, ahogada por su indignación-quieres que no volvamos a _acostarnos _hasta que nos casemos?

-Bueno, tenía la intención de _compartir la cama _hasta que te durmieras, como ayer, pero si ese es tu deseo…- respondió con su sonrisa angelical y brillante.

-Muy maduro, Edward. Y no estoy de broma. ¿Quieres que no volvamos a _tener sexo _hasta la boda?

-Fundamental y primordialmente, _sí_.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Y tus hormonas? ¿Alice olvidó meterlas en tu maleta? ¡Porque yo me he traído hasta la última! No puedes hacer eso. ¡Podría… explotar ahora mismo!- exclamó- ¿Es acaso algún tipo de maniobra para que deseé casarme contigo cada vez más?

-¿Lo consigo?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-No sabes a qué rapidez- dijo entre dientes.

Edward se rió para abrazarla y así la estrechó envuelta en su toalla.

-Apenas faltan ocho semanas- Bella puso los ojos en blanco al saber que ya lo tenía hasta contado- y vamos a jurar unos votos que son muy importantes: sobre el respeto y la adoración. Ya nos hemos dejado llevar bastante por los instintos humanos. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Bella levantó una ceja pensando que como si le quedara otro remedio, pero asintió y le devolvió el abrazo para a continuación ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama y hacer el movimiento absurdo de cambiarse las braguitas debajo de la toalla. Lo tiró todo al suelo - aunque bien pasó ganas de arrojárselo a la cara - y en un par de movimientos abrió la cama para meterse dentro y que él le siguiera. Se echaron como antaño: ella de lado y apoyada sobre su pecho - desnudo, cálido y con corazón latiendo - para que le comenzara a acariciar el pelo mientras le besaba la cabeza.

Apenas bastó unos instantes de relax e inspiraciones y espiraciones de Edward para que se olvidara su indignación y bostezara somnolienta.

-¿Bella?- dijo él.

Sobre su pecho apenas asintió y emitió una especia de ronroneo así que siguió acariciándole el pelo hasta que se quedara completamente dormida para moverse. Ahora eso era mucho más difícil que antes porque a él también le picaban los ojos, el sueño le vencía y tenía ganas de bostezar pero tenerla así sólo para él bien merecía la pena. Podría quedarse así hasta la eternidad y eso ya no tenía el mismo significado que antes. Continuó mirando cada rincón de la habitación, memorizando cada esquina y esperando que Alice también para poder plasmar algo de sus recuerdos de infancia en su casa de Nueva Inglaterra. Sólo así dejó de acariciarle para susurrar de nuevo:

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmm?- murmuró comatosa.

-También te van a aceptar en Dartmouth.

Asintiendo de nuevo, se apretó contra él así que quizás en su subconsciente le había quedado parte de la información.

* * *

**Nota:** _¿Quieres un teaser para que se te haga más amena la espera hasta el siguiente capítulo? ¡Comenta y lo tendrás! _

_Noe._


	22. Absurda victoria moral

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**22. Absurda victoria moral.**

Antes de abrir los ojos, Bella ya percibió que estaba de mal humor. Ese maldito perro no había dejado de ladrar desde el alba y además, tenía varios mosquitos en la habitación: les había oído revolotear a su alrededor y cuando se tapó la cabeza huyendo de ellos, empezó a asfixiarse de calor.

Para colmo, Edward se había ido, seguro que en el primer segundo en el que ella pegó sus pestañas. Como si le molestara pasar la noche con ella. Exvampiro cabezota. Estaba de lo más enfadada con él porque desde luego, nunca jamás podría ganarle: cuando por fin creía que le tenía convencido para vivir como dos adolescentes normales - obviando que se casarían en ¡ocho semanas!- ahora le saltaba con que se abstuvieran hasta entonces.

Era para gritar, definitivamente.

Rodó por la cama para poner los pies en el suelo y recoger la ropa que habían dejado allí tras la excursión de la piscina antes de que Renee se diera cuenta, pero se quedó parada en el acto cuando vio que sobre la madera pulida del piso no había más que su alfombra. No quedaba ni rastro de las toallas que debieron quedar enmarañadas en la cama, como la ventana que volvía a estar cerrada.

Vale, esto le hacía ganar un punto pero no lo solucionaba todo.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta cuando le pareció oír la voz de Renee y bastante alterada, a la par que ruido de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose así que se asomó alarmada al pasillo, donde su vista fue a parar primero al salón - donde Edward estaba sentado sobre el sofá - recogido- aunque en pijama - un pijama que claramente le tapaba marcas en el cuello y en tobillos - y Renee revoloteaba a su alrededor colgada del teléfono, en camisón y el pelo revuelto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en el umbral.

Edward le sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado para tomarle de la mano y hacer lo que llevaba haciendo desde que el anillo estaba expuesto a ojos de todos: juguetear con él. Al menos, su gesto le relajó. Si Renee estuviera enfadada por algo que tuviera que ver con ellos dos - como excursiones nocturnas a la piscina vecinal - Edward no estaría tan distendido, así que aguardó a que Renee colgara el teléfono, mientras cerraba otro cajón de la mesilla.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡No sabes cuánto lo siento!- exclamó en un aspaviento para colgarse de su cuello.

-¿Qué va mal, mamá?- preguntó ansiosa.

En ese momento tomó el rol de siempre: la hija que se volvía madre y la madre que se volvía hija, tan apabullada siempre con los acontecimientos de su vida que no le quedaba tiempo para ocuparse de los demás. Lo que fue agradable. Así no tenía cuatro pares de ojos ocupados de que comiera, bebiera o no se cansara como ayer durante toda la tarde.

-Es Phil, ha tenido un accidente entrenando y está en el Hospital. En algún sitio de Nebraska o Arkansas o… ¡ahora no puedo recordarlo!

-Mamá- suspiró Bella abrazándola para reconfortarla- No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada grave. Ya sabes como es Phil, que se asusta con un poco de sangre.

-Tiene una pierna rota. Se acabó la temporada para él con lo duró que había entrenado- sollozó- ¿Y ahora cómo va a ponerse un traje para vuestra boda? ¡Quedará horrible en las fotos!

Bella miró a Edward abriendo los ojos como platos a la par que él simulaba una risita siendo un espectador más del show lacrimógeno de Renee. Sí, la boda, eso era lo primordial. Pero seguro que si Alice lo había _visto _tendría cualquier artimañaza para que nada empañara ese día, como pasadizos levadizos para que Phil no mostrara la escayola o vete tú a saber. Ahora se sintió contrariada.

-Eso no importa, mamá. Lo importante es que Phil se recupere.

-Tengo que tomar un avión ahora mismo, ni siquiera he encontrado las tarjetas de crédito- dio una vuelta sobre sí misma llevándose las manos a la cabeza donde aún tenía el teléfono- Y hacer las maletas. ¿Qué tiempo crees que hace en Milwaukee?

Bella empezó a exasperarse.

-¿No crees, mamá, que antes de escoger la ropa y comprar un billete de avión, deberías de saber hacia dónde?

-Oh, tienes razón- suspiró- Qué haría yo sin ti, cielo. El entrenador de Phil me llamará enseguida para decirme la dirección exacta del Hospital. Siento tanto haberos arruinado las vacaciones con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando…

-Han sido estupendas, mamá. No te preocupes por eso.

-Deberíamos hacer nosotros las maletas también, Bella- habló Edward por primera vez tras un carraspeo educado- Quizás podamos tomar el siguiente vuelo y acompañar a Renee al aeropuerto.

-¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Ni hablar! ¡De ningún modo! No voy a dejar que os marchitéis tan pronto en Forks ahora que habéis salido de la humedad. Quedaros aquí hasta vuestro vuelo de mañana. Aunque os quedan muchas cosas por disfrutar.

-Renee, no creo que…- insistió en su tono calmadamente calculado- al jefe Swan o a mis padres les parezca correcto que nos quedemos aquí, _solos_.

-¡Por favor!-imploró Renee- Lo guardaremos en secreto. Me sentiré terrible si no disfrutáis de Jacksonville por mi culpa.

Edward miró a Bella con gesto de súplica pero ella le ignoró incluso cruzando los brazos. Ahora sí que estaba enfadada. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¡Que Renee quería que se quedaran! ¿Era por esa pantomima de que era menor y no podía viajar sin supervisión adulta? ¿No le había hablado lo suficiente de Renee para saber que en aquella habitación no había ni un solo adulto responsable - ignorando que él tenía 107 años?

Si no le había golpeado antes, en cuanto Renee se girara lo haría.

Sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar de estar _prometida _a una persona tan poco transigente.

Sí, lo había dicho, _prometida_.

-Claro, mamá-dijo rabiosa entre diente- Nos quedaremos. Si a ti no te parece mal que estemos en tu casa, nos quedaremos hasta el vuelo que teníamos planeado.

* * *

-Oh- suspiró Bella- ¿Vas a mudarte aquí al completo? ¿Qué pensará mi madre?- preguntó irónicamente levantando una ceja.

Edward meneó la cabeza regalándole una de sus sonrisas retorcidas y entró en el cuarto llevando el resto de sus pertenencias que estaban en el salón, donde Bella ya estaba sentada sobre la cama en pijama como él, mirando el pomposo Album de recortes que su madre le había mostrado con ideas para la boda. En principio, cuando se lo dio, la miró horrorizada - seguro que pensando cómo le diría a Alice eso cuando ella ya lo tenía todo planeado - pero insistiría en llevárselo a casa, al menos como recuerdo, porque parecía un estupendo detalle de su madre y le encantaría conservarlo.

-¿Me ayudarás a guardar el secreto?- respondió él besándole la cabeza.

-Mmm…- musitó pasando una de las hojas, quedando en otra con una decena de recortes de tartas de boda- ¿qué gano a cambio?

Dejó la almohada que había usado en el sofá-cama e incluso las sábanas, que tenía intención de lavarlas y plancharlas como agradecimiento, a los pies de la cama para ahora en vez de besarla de nuevo en la cabeza hacerlo en los labios, tirando de su barbilla.

-Amarte todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida.

Bella luchó por sonreír, aunque claramente perdió la batalla sobre todo cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron, así que le dio un codacito y se hizo a un lado para dejarle sitio. Edward repitió el gesto - en labios y cabeza - y después al sentarse a su lado en la cama, le besó el hombro desnudo que dejaba el tirante del pijama.

La piel de Bella estaba hoy especialmente suave e incluso luminosa. Quizás por el baño en la piscina e incluso el paseo por la playa y eso que intentaron estar el máximo tiempo posible a la sombra de las palmeras porque les parecía una inmolación exponerse así tras vivir constantemente en Forks - o también al haber sido 90 años vampiro - pero bien mereció la pena por oírla reír mientras jugaban en el agua o al ir de la mano mientras el mar les bañaba los pies.

Realmente estaba disfrutando Florida. Haberse quedado allí con la ausencia de Renee no podía haber sido mejor idea y tenía que disculparse de nuevo por haber sido tan cabezota.

-¿No crees que esa es una buena frase para decirla en la ceremonia? En uno de estos recortes- meneó las hojas del Album- pone algo como "_hasta que la muerte nos separe_" y me pone los pelos de punta.

Sonrió y le dio un nuevo beso en el hombro. Bella inmiscuyéndose en los temas de la boda o de su compromiso cuando días atrás lo había catalogado de estigma. Le hizo tan feliz que hubiera podido saltar.

-Diremos lo que tú quieras- respondió él en otro nuevo beso en el hombro.

-¿Y la tarta? Quizás Alice no haya pensando en ella. Como ella y el resto no comen…

-Decide cuál es la que más te gusta y allí la tendrás, cuatro pisos mayor.

Bella se rió, cerró el Album y lo apartó para dejarlo sobre la mesilla:

-¿Va a ser así siempre? ¿Yo queriendo algo y tú dándomelo al segundo?

-Sólo intento hacer a mi _futura esposa _feliz.

-Oh- suspiró dando un saltito- Entonces, quizás, sólo quizás…- jugueteó con el pie sobre los dibujos del edredón- podamos llegar a un _acuerdo _sobre una cosa que desearía tener. Volver a tener- puntualizó.

-Dime lo que quieres, y es tuyo- añadió muy seguro.

Deslizándose por los almohadones, llegó hasta él para besarle primero en la punta de la nariz y después hacerlo en los labios. Con cara de desconcierto Edward levantó una ceja y le respondió al beso pero cuando hizo que sus dedos caminaran por su pierna para llegar al bajo de la camiseta y meterse dentro, dio un respingo y le detuvo la mano.

-Podemos aprovechar que Renee no está en casa- explicó Bella- y actuar como si fuera la de Charlie y posponer a ese rollo de seguir _esperando _a la boda, ¿te parece?- preguntó batiendo las pestañas- Aún no he acabado contigo.

Lanzándole una mirada de suspicacia para dar un saltito que les separó considerablemente en la cama, Edward respondió:

-¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?- se rió- ¿El sexo siempre ha sido la clave de todo? Me hubiera ahorrado una gran cantidad de discusiones.

Bella se rió entre dientes y suspiró:

-Seguro…

Para volver a entornarse sobre él y besarle, aunque Edward apartó la cara:

-No, Bella- añadió- Cualquier cosa menos _eso_.

Bella se quedó quieta: con el cuello estirado hacia él y probablemente los labios fruncidos listos para dar un beso. Así, unos instantes. Después y casi a la misma vez que los colores le subían por todo el cuello a la cara, apretó los puños, se batió furiosa, gimió de frustración y casi de un salto se metió dentro de la cama para quedar de espaldas a él.

En ese momento, Edward fue inmóvil. En un pestañeo la tenía delante y en la siguiente se agitaba en la cama rumiando algo por lo bajo. Hasta sonreía y ahora se le había caído el gesto a los pies porque tampoco creía que Bella lo iba a encajar tan mal.

-No te enfades, amor- dijo- Pensaba que lo comprendías.

-Buenas noches, Edward. Apaga la luz cuando salgas.

-Oh, vamos…- se recostó apoyando la barbilla en su hombro- ¿Qué son ocho semanas?

Bella se volvió a batir para quedar boca arriba y encararle:

-Tu absurda victoria moral.

-Es muy importante para mí. ¿No crees que merece la pena _aguantar_? Déjame darte la luna de miel que siempre he deseado.

Bella apretó los labios, masticó incluso una palabra ininteligible e hizo un aspaviento:

-¿Acaso piensas que porque vayamos a tener sexo _ahora _no será igual en nuestra noche de bodas?- añadió levantando una ceja.

-Suena anticuado, lo sé, pero me gustaría…

Meneando de nuevo la cabeza, Bella volvió a gemir de frustración e incluso poniendo los ojos en blanco. De repente se sintió agotada, que la discusión no tenía sentido y sólo tuvo ganas de cerrar los ojos para dormir porque enfrentarse en una batalla dialéctica con Edward era lo peor que le podía pasar sobre todo cuándo él nunca daría su brazo a torcer. E incluso desechó la idea de persuadirle como había pasado en otras veces porque se le habían hasta pasado las ganas.

¿En qué estaba pensando hacía cinco minutos? Estaba tan cansada que podía dormirse hasta de pie.

-Está bien- le detuvo- Espero que dentro de ochos semanas se te hayan acabado las excusas, porque me siento como el malo de la película que quiere robar la virginidad a la protagonista.

Edward sonrió mostrando su gesto torcido para darle un sonoro beso en la frente a la vez que le susurraba un "_gracias_" para recostarse a su lado, incluso abarcándola en sus brazos para acomodarse, entrelazando manos y pies. Antes de apagar la luz y quedarse en la habitación con solamente la claridad proveniente de la ventana, añadió en otro susurro:

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso.

Relajada, Bella se rió e incluso cerró los ojos. La cara de Edward encajó perfectamente sobre su hombro así que podría dormirse aún más rápido sintiendo su respiración en el cuello. Era una sensación maravillosa. Aunque se sintiera terriblemente acalorada.

-¿Sabes qué pensaba que deseabas con tu petición?- habló Edward en el silencio de la habitación- Un coche. Y no el coche que yo te compré porque claramente no te agradó con la descripción. Así que puedo cambiarlo por el que desees.

Bella abrió los ojos e iba a girar la cabeza para mirarle, pero se sintió tremendamente exhausta, así que simplemente levantó una de sus manos para acariciarle los cabellos e incluso cuando lo hizo la dejó ahí sin fuerzas para volver a colocarla en su lugar.

-¿Un utilitario pequeñito? Debí pensar más en tus gustos que en los míos- prosiguió- Te será muy útil para ir y volver de las clases en la Universidad.

-Entonces espero que pueda ponerles unas buenas cadenas para la nieve.

-Bella- insistió ahora en tono severo- No nos vamos a ir a Alaska, así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

-¿Ah, no?- se irguió para mirarle- ¿Sabes algún dato que yo no sepa?

Tuvo que morderse la lengua, y muy fuerte además para no gritar y llenar la habitación con un "_sí, nos vamos a Nueva Inglaterra porque te han aceptado en Dartmouth_", tanto que pudo hasta sentir que volvía a tener veneno en ella, pero sólo resopló y batió la cabeza:

-Ni vamos a vivir en Alaska ni tú vas a dejar de ver a Charlie y a Renee.

-Eso ya quedó claro ayer- rebatió ella agria.

-No voy a dejar que seas infeliz por culpa de mi maldición. Adoras a tus padres y te encanta el sol y la playa. Así que ni en un millón de años voy a permitir que sigas con esa idea de perderles para siempre. Si luché por mi mortalidad fue precisamente para eso.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y tomó aire para rebatir pero después lo exhaló bufando como si se hubiera quedado sin argumentos, por lo que apretó los puños, los levantó en el aire e incluso le dio un golpecito en el hombro como máxima expresión de su frustración.

Podía explotar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan atrapada en una discusión con Edward y el calor que hacía en la condenada Florida tampoco ayudaban para verbalizar su enfado. Le subía desde el dedo gordo del pie y le llegaba a la raíz de los cabellos pero en vez de pararse en la lengua, se le puso gorda y no pudo ni vocalizar.

-No sé por qué tengo que hacer ninguna concesión contigo si tú ni siquiera las haces conmigo. Así que por no moverte ni un ápice en tus decisiones quizás tengas que pasarte arrastrándome hacia Forks y a Florida el resto de nuestra vida porque yo no pienso poner nada de mi parte.

La cara de Bella era de total indignación pero eso sólo ayudó a que Edward estallara en carcajadas aún antes. Si Alice estaba viendo su conversación o la decisión que allí se estaba tomando, también se lo estaría pasando de lo lindo porque la imagen de ellos en 10 años en un aeropuerto donde Bella pataleara porque no pensaba subirse en ningún avión que aterrizara en Seattle o en Jacksonville no sería para menos.

-Yo no le veo la gracia- replicó ella- Así que si quieres que esta sea nuestra primera discusión que te lleve de vuelta al _sofá_, sigue por ese camino- cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Edward carraspeó y respiró hondo para calmarse un par de veces e incluso haciendo un signo de rendición con las manos, se volvió a recostar de la misma postura: con la barbilla en su hombro para volver a abarcarla.

-Mmm…- ronroneó Edward- ¿una concesión?

En otro bufidito Bella se acomodó también. En principio pensó pegarle una patada a las sábanas por no pegársela a él e incluso decirle que le daba calor y que se apartara un poco pero al segundo se le pasó. En el mismo segundo en el que él la estrechó contra él e hizo que sus manos se entrelazaran para que encajaran de aquella manera tan perfecta o le besara a la altura del cuello donde exhalaba el aire de su nariz.

-Supongo…- añadió él en otro ronroneo-… que podemos hacer otras muchas cosas en estas ocho semanas- dio un nuevo beso, sonoro y con expiración y cosquillas incluidos.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Bella curiosa.

-Como…- se incorporó sobre su cuerpo para tomarla por la barbilla-.. Besarnos. No podría estar ocho semanas sin besarte.

Bella incluso sonrió en el primer beso que le dio en los labios y se le escapó una risita que los propios labios de Edward amortiguaron a la vez que se empleaba al máximo para acariciarla con la punta de la lengua. Un millón de mariposas revolotearon en el estómago de Bella y si antes había tenido calor ahora no existía calificativo, así que le agradó haberse cambiado de ropa una decena de veces antes de meterse en la cama porque con nada estaba cómoda hasta escoger el primero de los pijamas de Alice que había ignorado por ser demasiado ajustado.

-O…- añadió Edward en un suspiro resbalando los labios hasta el hueco entre la oreja y cuello para posarlos allí en otra expiración- Acariciarnos. No podría estar ocho semanas sin acariciarte.

Las mariposas volaron a la piel de Bella cuando tras esta frase, dicha además con ese tono de voz suya tan sensual, una de las manos que le sujetaban en la cintura empezó a escalar lentamente - con el calor que desprendía - por su estómago hasta llegar al escote del pijama y… ¡meterse dentro! Pensó directamente que si era un sueño no quería despertarse y para intentar retenerlo lo máximo posible emplear bien la fuerza de sus piernas enroscándola en su cintura para que se moviera ni un ápice.

Pero no. El anclaje de las piernas sólo sirvió para que Edward se acomodara mejor sobre ella dejando todo su peso sobre su cuerpo y dejando la mano allí, en perfecta compañía entre su pecho, encajando casi mejor en esa parte de su anatomía que con sus manos cuando se entrelazaban.

¿Le quedaba alguna prueba más que verificar para saber que se pertenecían el uno al otro?

-Me encanta que lleves tan poca ropa- añadió susurrante- Por eso me está gustando tanto Florida.

Dejó los ojos en blanco al oírle pero en vez de que la piel se le erizara como cada vez que Edward le acariciaba o le tenía así sólo para ella, algo empezó a ir mal. De golpe. El calor que tenía se convirtió en frío de pronto, las mariposas volvieron a su estómago para ponérselo del revés y tuvo que empujarle de golpe para que se quitara de encima porque se vio totalmente poseída por una náusea horrible.

Saltó de la cama y sin encender la luz trastabilló hasta entrar en el cuarto de baño.

-¡Bella!- exclamó Edward asustado.

* * *

Alice se volvió echándose sobre su pecho para cerrar los ojos y concentrarse de nuevo pero cuando el olor de la tierra mojada y de unos pájaros que revoloteaban demasiado cerca empezaron a captar sus sentidos, se giró para quedar de espaldas, exhalando el aire exasperada.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

Le crecería a ella musgo también de estar tumbada en la misma postura pero no pensaba levantarse de donde llevaba 3 días y dos noches hasta que descubriera lo que le pasaba a Bella y qué era esa sombra que se cernía sobre ella y Edward.

No qué era la sombra. No. Cuál era la decisión que tenían que tomar para que su futuro volviera a ser claro desde ese momento hasta todos los que no tuvieran que ver con el resto de los Cullen, que, tristemente para ella, seguían en penumbra.

Vale, con esa frustración trataría más tarde.

Había visto por la mañana una llamada de teléfono que había hecho a Renee tomar un avión para ir a visitar a un Hospital a Phil. Edward _había decidido _que sería mejor que volvieran a casa, pero Bella tenía más que claro que quería seguir disfrutando de Florida, y para ser más exactos a solas, así que tras varios codacitos, murmuraciones y una medio discusión en la que Edward sólo se mesaba los cabellos cuando no sabía qué decir, ella salía ganadora.

Mejor, porque así pudo comprobar lo bien que le quedaban los bikinis que le había metido en la maleta.

En cuanto Renee se subió en su taxi, ellos pasearon por el barrio hasta llegar a la piscina. Bella _había decidido _que arrastraría a Edward dentro del agua, pero como había apenas cuatro personas y bañándose dos, accedió - tras más codazos, otra discusión entre dientes y cuatro veces en las que se mesó los cabellos.

Después de volver a casa a comer, decidieron pasar la tarde en la playa, aunque esta vez sólo con un paseo por la orilla y un refresco en una terraza.

Bella estaba extraña. De humor cambiante. Tardó en decidir qué quería para cenar cuando a ella normalmente le daba lo mismo, tardó aún más en escoger con qué ropa estaría cómoda de vuelta a casa e incluso le pareció que volvía a estar enferma, aunque no hacía las cosas desagradables de humanos, así que no le quedó más remedio que concentrarse y concentrarse mejor para saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

Seguía viéndoles escapar de lo que fuera que huían por aquella plaza empedrada entre cientos de personas cubiertas por capas rojas.

Seguía viéndoles graduarse en el Instituto rodeados de sombras junto a los que se tomaban fotografías.

Seguía viendo la boda, donde Edward esperaba nervioso en el altar del jardín de la Mansión al lado de otra de esas sombras.

Seguía viendo su luna de miel en el paraíso, completamente solos con una playa y un mar para ellos.

Pero Bella se volvió difusa en cada de una de esas imágenes tanto que tendía a desaparecer y sólo mostrársele en esa cama de Hospital.

Se levantó del suelo en un ágil salto y caminó a tientas como si se estuviera ahogando o incluso si estuviera ciega. Necesitaba una respuesta y le necesitaba rápido, porque si tenían que actuar debían de hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Quizás al estar tan lejos no podía sincronizarse tan bien con ella y por eso la estaba perdiendo. O quizás por tanto tiempo haber permanecido aletargada y sin interactuar había perdido su conexión.

Y si algo le ocurriera ni Edward jamás se lo perdonaría, ni ella misma tampoco.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

Unas manos la sujetaron y así se obligó a centrarse, abriendo los ojos para focalizar a Carlisle, mirándola, preocupado.

-Es… Bella. No sé…

-¿Vuelve a estar indispuesta? Edward debe de estar muy preocupado.

-No… no lo sé- meneó la cabeza- Debe de hacer una decisión. Una decisión en la que ella tiene que ver.

-Quizás…

Alice alzó la mano para interrumpirle y aguantó la respiración innecesaria estrepitosamente a la vez que Carlisle y el jardín donde estaba tumbada por días desaparecía, transportándose de nuevo a la habitación de Bella, en Florida. Estaba tumbada en la cama con Edward, de repente se levantaba para entrar en el cuarto de baño y…

… desaparecía por completo.

-Necesito un teléfono. Tengo que hablar con Bella. ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

* * *

**Nota:** _Antes de nada ¡perdón por el retraso! Sé que todos esperáis la actualización para el fin de semana - como tengo acostumbrado - pero realmente FanFiction me odia y no me ha dejado loguearme hasta hoy, por eso la gente que ha comentado desde el sábado se ha quedado sin su teaser porque me ha sido imposible acceder a mi panel._

_Después quería agradecer todos y cada uno de los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos. ¡Mis gracias! Así que una mención para Luriadna, Candelaria Bells, jackspergirl, MissHoneyPie, tabe, amante amoroso, Crisabella-Cullen, flexer, Lulu Marie Cullen, Vaniiah, caltlien17, miriamm,... y más y más y más y más. Gracias a todos y cada uno aunque no haya escrito aquí su nombre._

_Noe._


	23. Shock

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**23. Shock.**

Se quedó quieto, perplejo. Seguramente sin respirar y dejando un hueco debajo de su cuerpo que ahora sólo ocupaba el aire. Pero cuando quiso reaccionar y exclamar su nombre sólo obtuvo como respuesta la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrándose para escuchar a Bella toser dentro.

No sabía qué había pasado. Qué podía haber hecho mal. Porque hacía menos de un segundo se estaban besando y al segundo Bella le empujaba como si le molestara que estuviera encima para salir de la cama.

¿Quizás había sido muy brusco? Nunca se había portado así con ella. Normalmente - en lo que al tema de quitar prendas o tocar partes del cuerpo- dejaba que ella llevara la iniciativa para saber qué era lo que le gustaba antes de _leérselo_, pero siempre le reprochaba lo _antiguo _que era así que su reacción no podía deberse a lo bien que había estado su mano acariciando las voluptuosidades de su anatomía femenina.

Se negaba a pensarlo.

Encendió la luz cuando la escuchó toser por segunda vez. Y quizás habían pasado apenas dos segundos, pero sentía que llevaba allí a oscuras y solo un par de horas sin saber qué hacer.

Salió de la cama raudo - aunque no tanto como ella - y picó en la puerta del baño.

-¿Bella?

Obtuvo un nuevo tosido acompañado de una voz gutural que le advertía:

-Ahora no, Edward.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué va mal?

Se empezó a poner nervioso. Pero más que nunca antes. No había ni punto de comparación la angustia agónica de _antes _con la que sentía _ahora _cuando era por Bella, cuando su máxima preocupación era cuidar de que estuviera bien. Porque _antes _se solucionaba todo con parar ataques con su envergadura de acero. O autocontrolarse. Y ahora eso no servía, porque ni se autocontrolaba y era tan vulnerable como ella.

-Por favor…- contestó de nuevo la voz gutural.

-¿Es algo que yo… haya hecho?

-No- respondió en un murmullo ahogado por un tosido- Déjame sola, por favor.

Se quedó de rodillas en torno al wc porque si tenía que seguir de cuclillas se caería ella misma taza abajo y Edward sería capaz de tirar la puerta abajo para rescatarla. Los oídos le zumbaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el cuerpo le temblaba, sudada de manera desmesurada y estaba sufriendo hasta una taquicardia, así que no sabía en qué momento sus vacaciones se habían convertido en ese campo de exterminio.

Definitivamente, estaba enferma. Ya no era el calor, ni el estrés de los exámenes, ni la cocina de Renee porque ella había preparado cuidadosamente lo que habían comido todo el día. Cuando dejara de toser y vomitar y pudiera abrir la puerta sin que Edward viviera ese espectáculo tan desagradable, ahora si que la arrastraría para que Carlisle le hiciera un chequeo si no la internaban en un pabellón de cuarentena.

Cuando tosió una vez y por gracias no vomitó nada más, se incorporó sorbiendo la nariz para arrastrase hacia el lavabo. Abrió el grifo para meter las manos debajo y enjuagarse la cara, pero como esto no sirvió casi metió la cabeza dejando de oír a Edward al otro lado que le decía que le dejase pasar.

Hasta que no volviera a ser _humana_, que ni lo soñara.

Cerró el grifo, se secó con la toalla y escuchó de nuevo:

-Bella, déjame ayudarte.

-No tienes por qué ver esto- respondió a la madera blanca de la puerta.

-No seas cabezota. Estás enferma. _Vuelves _a estar enferma. Deberíamos ir a algún Hospital.

Le ignoró abriendo de nuevo el grifo que esperaba que sonara desde afuera y así abrió el armarito sobre el lavabo. _Hospital_. _Médico_. _Agujas_. Volvería a vomitar de sólo pensar en ello. Necesitaba algo que le asentara el estómago o algo para las nauseas y seguro que en el botiquín de emergencia habría algo para sus molestias de las etapas de información farmacéutica de Renee.

Jarabe para la tos, aspirinas, vendas, un ungüento para el pie de atleta…

Lo cerró frustrada y se dirigió hacia su neceser porque hasta la fecha, Alice le había metido en él todo lo necesario como bálsamo para después del sol _anti quemaduras_ o loción para repeler _mosquitos_, así que hurgó en él, apartó un cepillo de dientes de recambio o una estuche de tiritas y cuando sostuvo una caja azul entre sus manos el pulso le volvió a temblar.

-¿Bella? ¿Puedo entrar, por favor?- insistió de nuevo la voz de Edward desde el otro lado.

Se quedó quieta, más fría que nunca antes y más pálida que jamás en su vida mientras hacía unos cálculos mentales que no le convencían en absoluto el resultado que le depararan. Sumo, restó y volvió a contar un par de veces en las que no soltó la cajita mientras daba unos pasos hacia el lavabo cerrando el grifo para después abrir la puerta.

La imagen del Bella no le gustó: parecía un fantasma, tenía el pelo húmedo, parte del pijama mojado y sujetaba algo en la mano mientras le miraba sin expresión y los ojos vacíos. Sintió ganas de abrazarla, decirle que todo iría bien y que él se ocuparía de todo pero el escalofrío que sintió le dejó sin reacción, de nuevo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo con un hilo de voz- ¿Te has mareado otra vez?

Solo obtuvo como respuesta que meneara la cabeza y reculara dentro del cuarto de baño hasta topar con la bañera, donde se sentó en el borde. Dio una pasada visual al cuarto de baño como si allí fuera a encontrar la respuesta pero excepto el lavabo lleno de agua, el neceser abierto o la tapa del wc levantado no vio nada fuera de lugar.

Los nervios le poseyeron ahora, no aguantó más y exclamó:

-¡Bella! Me estás volviendo loco. Tenemos que ir a un médico y tenemos que ir ya. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enferma? Quizás viajar no fue la mejor idea y menos quedarnos aquí, sin tu madre. Si te pasara algo no me lo perdonaría.

Como si conectara por primera vez con la escena, Bella levantó la vista y le miró como si no le viera en años. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y con manos temblorosas le levantó la cajita azul para que él la tomara.

La cogió meneando la cabeza y la batió, haciendo que su interior sonara. Así se sentó a su lado en el borde de la bañera dejando la cajita sobre el lavabo.

-¿Estás haciéndome creer que esto que te pasa es un simple _síndrome premenstrual_?

-No. Estoy intentando decirte que tengo un _retraso_.

¿Un retraso? ¿Un retraso de qué? Edward sólo acertó a menear la cabeza y siguió la trayectoria de la mano de Bella que alcanzaba de nuevo la cajita azul. Para abrirla. Más que abrirla, desprecintarla. Una caja de tampones completamente _nueva_.

Entonces, todo su mundo, su mundo humano, se derrumbó a la vez que las piezas encajaban.

Puede que hubiera sido 90 años vampiro, pero no había estado en ningún agujero y sabía perfectamente lo que significaba todo lo que le rodeaba. Un retraso significaba un _embarazo_. Y un embarazo tenía efectos secundarios como las nauseas y mareos que tenía Bella, que en casos podían empeorar y en otros desparecer.

Un embarazo era el resultado de encuentros entre _seres humanos_, como los que habían tenido ellos, y para colmo en repetidas ocasiones lo que solo hacía sumar las posibilidades, por lo que haber llegado a esa situación sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Si Bella estaba en lo cierto, sólo había un culpable que era él. Él y sus ataques hormonales, su poca compostura, su doble moral y su poca experiencia en relaciones humanas. En su lapso de educación en la que sólo sabía que lo correcto era esperar al matrimonio y en las veces que Alice, Carlisle o Esme habían querido hablarle y él les había bloqueado con que no necesitaba ningún tipo de conversación de ese tipo porque su vergüenza no lo soportaba.

Ahora era humano. _Tan _humano como Bella. Y como humano no había tomado las decisiones adecuadas, arrastrando a Bella con él. Había pasado una vez y otra y otra vez más y si Bella no se hubiera indispuesto estaba más que seguro que iba a volver a pasar sin poner ningún tipo de precaución, de comprobar lo que había avanzado la medicina en ese campo en 100 años donde si se esperaba al matrimonio era para evitar este tipo de sobresaltos en dos personas que estaban sin casar.

Porque, antes, como vampiro, esa era de las _únicas _pocas cosas de las que no se tenía que preocupar.

Acababa de destrozar la vida de Bella. Cualquier sueño o anhelo que tenía, él lo acababa de destrozar. Su parte humana, la parte que juró que rescataría para no hacerle daño nunca jamás, acababa de condenarla.

Los _Volturis _jamás debieron dejarle ir.

20 tampones. Era absurdo contarlo, pero lo había hecho. Uno detrás de otro, para volver a meterlos en la caja y dejarlos de nuevo sobre el lavabo. La caja de tampones que Alice _había visto _que necesitaría y que obviamente no lo estaba haciendo.

Intentó pensar fríamente y sólo consiguió recordar que en todas las veces que ella y Edward habían mantenido relaciones no habían utilizado ningún método anticonceptivo. Bastante irónico traerlo a coalición ahora cuando siempre era ella la que prácticamente le rogaba y la entendida en la materia tras charlas y charlas años atrás sobre la seguridad sexual de Renee o el amago de discurso disciplinario de Charlie meses atrás.

Y suerte si solo había pasado algo ahora y no antes.

Había estado tan envuelta en ese torbellino suyo de las emociones que ni siquiera había reparado en ello. Su primer encuentro fue mágico y sólo pudo desear que ocurriera otra vez durante días y semanas para repetirlo de nuevo. Estar con Edward le hacía sentirse tan especial y única que quizás por eso no reparaba en la parte _humana _del asunto y quizás por eso ahora ni siquiera quería rendirse a la evidencia.

¿_Embarazada_? ¿Ella? No podía ser.

Era una idea que había descartado tanto tiempo atrás que jamás se había imaginado en esa situación. Cuando te enamoras de un vampiro debes desechar ciertas cosas y la de tener hijos con Edward era una de ellas. Y de vuelta con su mortalidad había habido tantas otras cosas de las que preocuparse, que una futura descendencia nunca había entrado entre ellas.

Primero estaba una carta de aceptación a una Universidad decente, una boda que se convertiría en el evento del Siglo en Forks por culpa de la hiperactividad de Alice, evitar que a Charlie le diera un ataque al corazón con ello, despedirse de los Cullen…

Pero ahora era algo que tener en cuenta. ¡Un hijo! Suyo y de Edward. Eso sí que era mágico. Más mágico incluso que él al completo, algo que después de 1918 jamás hubiera podido tener. Ella era el eslabón que estaba completando su vida, la vida que tenía que separarse de los Cullen tan pronto y la que le daría esa familia de la que tanto hablaba. Quizás no era el mejor modo, pero no podía negarlo.

Y hasta se sintió orgullosa porque en décimas de segundo esa aversión suya por los bebés - donde siempre le parecieron criaturas gritonas que chorreaban sustancias desagradables por alguna parte - acababa de desaparecer.

De repente, se sintió especial, algo que jamás antes en 18 años le había pasado: no era una atleta, ni una estudiante brillante, ni siquiera popular. Que Edward se fijara en ella le parecía un milagro aún hoy e incluso que Jacob hubiera sentido algo _más _allá de la amistad durante un periodo de tiempo le resultaba chocante. No era lo suficientemente interesante. Pero poder ser la madre de los hijos de Edward, 100 años después, de hacerle _humano _completamente, la convertía en la persona más especial del mundo.

Quizás ese era su _don_, del mismo que él podía leer mentes o que Alice veía el futuro.

Se volvió con movimientos lentos y miró a Edward, inmóvil a su lado, incluso tomándole de la mano - helada.

-Es una locura pero todo encaja, ¿verdad?- dijo Bella con voz temblorosa- Todas esas nauseas y…

Edward apenas pestañeó y continuó en su estado vegetativo. De shock. Con los ojos vidriosos y donde en todo su gesto sólo se movían las aletillas de la nariz que necesitaba para respirar, así que incluso bajó el tono para que pudiera procesar la información sin que le causase un daño cerebral irreparable.

-Aunque quizás esté equivocada. - añadió- ¿No crees? A lo mejor pueda hacer unos de esos test y salir de dudas. Ir a alguna farmacia a…

El sonido del teléfono de Edward, en la habitación, le interrumpió. Escuchaba la melodía chillona e incluso la vibración que producía al tenerlo activado y resbalar sobre la mesilla. Le soltó la mano para que fuera a contestar pero como siguió inmóvil, dio un aspaviento - que tiró la caja de tampones que rodaron por el suelo - para acudir a responder.

No le hizo falta ni mirar el número de la pantalla. Ni poderes para adivinar quién estaba al otro lado. Su respuesta. Sin necesidad de test ni acudir a ninguna farmacia u Hospital:

-Hola, Alice.

-¡Bella!- exclamó la vampira desde el otro lado- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Bella, te encuentras bien?

La voz de Alice le alarmó más de lo que esperaba y su pulso volvió a temblar. Alzó la vista para volver a mirar a Edward en el cuarto de año, pero como no se había movido no se tranquilizó ni un ápice.

-Eh… esperaba que me lo confirmaras tú.

-Tú… desaparecías. Pero ahora te vuelvo a ver. ¿Qué es…?- se hizo el silencio- ¿Qué son todos esos cambios?

¿Alice no lo veía? ¿No veía lo que ocurría? Algo no iba bien. ¿Acaso todo su futuro donde Edward y ella eran inmensamente felices no acababa de cambiar, para que los tres - Edward, ella y _su bebé _- tuvieran una vida dichosa?

Absurdamente se llevó la mano al vientre - a su vientre plano- y deseó que otro vampiro estuviera al lado de la línea. Al que más podía ayudarle en ese momento:

-¿Podría hablar con Carlisle?

-Sí, claro. Pero…- otro silencio- Te paso con Carlisle.

El silencio se hizo así que supuso que Carlisle no se encontraba en la misma habitación y que haría falta más de un nano segundo para que se pusiera al aparato así que volvió a mirar al Edward, inmóvil, con la cabeza baja e incluso sin color en la piel. Quiso llamarle, gritarle para que reaccionara, que le dijera que todo iría bien y que pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos pero la voz de Carlisle al otro lado le hizo centrarse en la conversación telefónica:

-¿Qué ocurre, Bella?

Sintió ganas de contárselo todo llorando, más como consejero que como médico pero la visión de Edward no le dejaba ni pestañear, así que empezó por ahí.

-Estoy un poco preocupada por Edward. Creo que está en shock.

-¿Está herido? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No, no… creo que es fruto de… la _sorpresa_.

-No te entiendo, Bella.

-Creo… bueno… he descubierto que…- volvió a mirar al cuarto de baño donde el suelo estaba regado de los tampones caídos de la caja- llevo varios días de _retraso_.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio al otro lado. Y eso que todos los Cullen estuvieran congregados en el mismo metro cuadrado parecía difícil de lograr. Alice se había puesto tan nerviosa que había gritado cuando Bella había desparecido de su visión y que rogara por un teléfono no mejoró para que Esme volara del rincón de la casa donde se encontraba, Jasper acudiera a su ayuda o Rosalie y Emmett aparecieran curiosos. En el transcurso de la breve conversación con Bella, Carlisle les intentó tranquilizar explicando a velocidad y volumen de vampiro que descubrirían qué era esa sombra de su visión pero todo había sido en vano sobre todo al escuchar esta última parte.

Carlisle se apartó unos pasos y puso en marcha su entrenamiento médico:

-¿Tu periodo suele ser regular?

-Sí.

-¿De cuántos días es tu retraso?

-Cinco.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes algún tipo de molestia?

-Llevo varios días vomitando, aunque no le había dado importancia. Tengo un montón de cambios de humor y creo que mis hormonas se han vuelto locas. Tan pronto tengo calor como tengo frío. Duermo más horas de las normales y algo le pasa a mi cuerpo porque hoy toda la ropa me aprieta. Además, ahora me siento muy débil, como si no tuviera fuerzas ni para hablar.

En el cuarto de baño, Edward alzó la mirada, una mirada oscura enmarcada en extrañas ojeras. En movimientos lentos se levantó de donde llevaba años sentado y estirando la mano llegó hasta ella.

Eso era una pesadilla. Como las que tenía antes. Se despertaría pronto y cuando abriera los ojos ya estaría en casa, con su carta de Dartmouth abierta y Bella llamándole porque ya había recibido la suya. Y Alice seguiría con sus planes para la boda y Esme restaurando muebles para su casa en Nueva Inglaterra. Y no tendría que preocuparse de separarse de su familia porque Bella estaría siempre a su lado y él no la habría hecho infeliz con un embarazo que no deseaba o con ser madre antes incluso de habérselo planteado.

Porque Carlisle lo solucionaría todo, como siempre hacía.

Hasta los problemas más _humanos_.

Dejando hasta de tomar aire para enumerarle sus síntomas, Bella exhaló para decir:

-Edward quiere hablar contigo- añadió para pasarle el teléfono.

Sin mediar más palabra, como si ella no estuviera delante, tomó el aparato para pegárselo a la oreja:

-¿Es… posible? ¿Puede ser que…?

-Edward, hijo, las mujeres rara vez se confunden en esas cosas y todos los síntomas son inequívocos. ¿Y tú, como estás?

Ignorándole, añadió:

-¿Podrías…? ¿Tú podrías ayudarla para no seguir con…? Tienes el material médico necesario para…

-Será mejor que vengáis a casa lo antes posible- le interrumpió- Quiero reconocer a Bella y será lo mejor para todos que estéis aquí antes de tomar cualquier decisión- dijo Carlisle, calmado- Os estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto. Así nadie sospechará si ven tu coche cruzar el pueblo antes de tiempo.


	24. Error

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**24. Error.**

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha dicho Carlisle?

Edward dejó de volcar los cajones del armario donde estaban sus cosas, en bloque sobre la cama antes de volverse y encarar a Bella. Se movía por el cuarto como si continuara teniendo velocidad de vampiro y aunque ella insistía e insistía con la misma pregunta, balbuceando incluso, sólo obtenía por respuesta el silencio.

-Que estás _embarazada_- respondió Edward sin mover los labios.

Abrió la puerta del armario ahora y sacó sendas maletas para abrirlas. Puede que empezara a guardar la ropa dentro, sin orden ninguno, pero Bella hasta que no pestañeó una vez más y tragó saliva, ni siquiera se dio cuenta:

-¿Y qué era eso que decías del material médico y…?

-Bella- le interrumpió en tono serio y calculado- será mejor que volvamos a casa: Carlisle quiere reconocerte lo antes posible. Termina de hacer las maletas mientras yo llamo al aeropuerto.

Y sin más, con el móvil en la mano, salió del cuarto dejándola en medio de todo el desastre.

Bella sopló y se sentó en la cama. Se hizo una coleta alta con el pelo y después miró a su alrededor, confusa y desorientada donde sus antiguos recuerdos de su infancia en Phoenix ahora ya ni siquiera tenían el mismo valor. Nunca se imagino que entre todas esas cosas - muñecas, libros de cuentos,…- descubriera un acontecimiento así y que además no tuviera con quien compartirlo.

Porque Edward no parecía dispuesto al pasar del estado vegetativo a la hiperactividad total.

Bien pensando, conociéndole su histeria y preocupación hasta cotas enfermizas, quizás era hasta normal que estuviera así. Llevaba varios días enferma y quizás quería que volvieran lo más pronto posible a casa para que Carlisle la evaluara. Seguro que cualquier embarazada tenía los mismos síntomas pero dado que Alice no lo había podido ver quizás estaba tan preocupado por el bebé como ella.

_El bebé_. Que raro sonaba.

Se tocó de nuevo el vientre. Seguía igual que esa mañana, que la semana pasada y seguro que el mes pasado. ¿Cómo iría eso de las fechas de embarazo? Porque por sus cálculos - y eran fáciles sobre todo cuando sólo mantienes relaciones con una persona y veces contadas - estaría de unas tres semanas. Es decir que su bebé nacería…

El elevado tono de Edward al teléfono le hizo salir de sus cábalas e incluso levantarse de la cama para asomarse. Discutía con alguien y en tono poco amigable, tanto que cuando colgó hizo un gesto como si fuera a lanzar el móvil contra la pared, que le detuvo verla a ella en el umbral.

-¿To…do bien?- preguntó tímidamente.

-No- se pasó el teléfono de una mano a la otra en un gesto de disimulo que no logró su objetivo- Sí- recapacitó- Tomaremos el último vuelo nocturno. No había ningún pasaje en los anteriores, ni siquiera en primera clase. Estaremos en Seattle para el amanecer.

-¿Es necesaria tanta prisa? Quiero decir que… estaré igual por la mañana o incluso pasado mañana. Podemos parar en la Mansión a ver a Carlisle antes de ir a casa de Charlie.

-Bella- volvió a decir en aquel tono serio y calculado- Quizás no tengamos tiempo. No sabemos de cuánto estás embarazada y puede que sea tarde para _interrumpirlo_, así que…

No escuchó lo que seguía porque se tuvo que sujetar al marco mientras sentía otra nueva nausea y un nuevo mareo. Pero no esos malestares que tenía y se iban tan pronto como veían. No. Uno mucho peor. Uno por haber oído algo que no quería haber escuchado y que jamás hubiera deseado que saliera de los labios de Edward.

¿Había dicho algo de _interrumpir su embarazo_?

¿Abortar a _su bebé_?

Eso era una pesadilla. Horrible. Ninguna chica quiere descubrir a los 18 años que está embarazada cuando aún no se ha graduado, pero menos quiere oír que su novio - y padre de _su bebé _- está planeando deshacerse del bebé porque le horroriza la idea. Vale que ni era el mejor momento, ni lo soñado, que para la educación milenaria de Edward aquello sería el último de sus deseos, no esperaba que saltara de alegría, pero al menos recapacitarlo un segundo y hacerse a la idea de lo maravilloso que era que hubieran creado una vida entre los dos en sus encuentros mágicos.

-¿Qué?- exhaló la palabra con un hilo de voz.

-No pasará nada, Bella. Estarás bien. Carlisle tiene el material preciso y yo cuidaré de…

Lo seguía diciendo. ¡Seguía insistiendo! Tuvo que contener la nausea para no vomitar allí mismo y levantando una mano le interrumpió.

-¿Esa es tu solución? ¿Así vas a… _cuidar _de mí?

Edward se quedó quieto, mirándole, con un gesto impasible que le puso los pelos de punta y le hizo sentir un frío horrible. Entrecerró los ojos para resoplar por la nariz y contestó como si no sintiera:

-Bella: Hemos cometido un error horrible. Ni siquiera debimos _comprometernos _tan pronto porque al haber dicho que _sí _parecía que nada tenía culpabilidad. Nunca deberías haber estado en esta situación porque debimos esperar. Pero lo remediaré, te lo prometo.

Bella reculó dentro de la habitación negando con la cabeza, horrorizada hasta topar con los pies de la cama y sentarse, posiblemente encima de una pila de ropa y haciendo que una de las maletas se cerrara de golpe con un ruido seco. Se tapó incluso los oídos como si así evitara que las palabras de Edward se quedaran retenidas en su cerebro u olvidar su gesto duro como si siguiera siendo de mármol.

Estaba llamando a todas las veces que estuvieron juntos, a todas la veces que le susurró que no podía esperar a _leerle los pensamientos _un error. A su bebé.

La había martirizado con la dichosa boda hasta que se salió con la suya. Primero recortando fotos de su _yo _de antes y poniendo carita de cordero degollado diciendo lo que deseaba vivir todas las cosas que había vivido con _el otro _con él en su nueva condición humana, mostrándole el anillo que ahora iba en su dedo e incluso _castigándola _a no verse tras las clases hasta que se lo dijera a Charlie.

Y ahora que le hacía ilusión, que hasta se veía con fuerzas para discutir con Alice sobre los preparativos, que incluso una boda de _penalti _le daba incluso más sentido al compromiso…

… ¿lo llamaba _error_?

-Bella…

De repente, en todo su bucle de pensamientos negativos, de horror y desazón, notó una mano cálida que le sujetaba los antebrazos. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos empañados, así que batió la cabeza para recomponerse e intentar ver entre las lágrimas una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-… mañana a estas horas todo habrá acabado.

Se batió e incluso se apartó de él, dando un salto. Edward la miró perplejo pero no la siguió porque sólo sujetó la maleta para que no se cayera al suelo.

-Estoy muy asustada.

Quiso decirlo con total entereza y añadir que aquella situación se le escapaba de las manos y que necesitaba que la comprendiera antes de seguir adelante con su urdido plan, donde su único objetivo era deshacerse de _su bebé_, pero los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas de nuevo y su voz se quebró. Como todo su cuerpo. Tanto que hasta las rodillas se le doblaron.

Estaba tan cansada… estaba exhausta. Nunca había estado tan al límite de sus fuerzas. Su propio cuerpo ya ni la sujetaba. Podría desfallecerse allí mismo. Y ni siquiera le importaría.

Menos mal que los brazos aparecieron de nuevo y la sostuvieron.

-Y yo, amor. Pero todo saldrá bien. Carlisle se ocupará y yo estaré a tu lado.

-No…- sollozó- No puedo creer lo que está pasando.

-Es lo mejor, Bella. Esto no tendría que haber ocurrido así. Esto es solamente un paso más que te estoy haciendo dar de camino al infierno.

-Estaremos allí juntos, ya te lo he dicho.

Edward volvió a tragar saliva ruidosamente e incluso ahora cerró los ojos. Las pupilas marrones de Bella saltaban nerviosas mirándole directamente y no podía soportar durante mucho rato que le mirara con aquella expresión de terror. En su cerebro se repetía constantemente "_es lo mejor_" a la vez que chocaba con un "_no puedo creer lo que te he hecho_" que aún no había abandonado su cabeza desde el fatídico momento en el que Bella desprecintó la dichosa cajita azul delante suya.

_No puedo creer lo que te he hecho._

_Es lo mejor._

Durante décadas había leído en mentes ajenas de embarazos no deseados, mujeres desgraciadas que cargaban con sus errores o enfermedades por malas decisiones con malas compañías. Y eso se lo estaba causando a Bella ahora mismo. Que lo mejor que podían hacer entre los dos tuviera una consecuencia tan funesta, le golpeaba en lo más profundo de su ser, tanto, que no podía ni respirar.

-Déjame cuidar de ti, Bella, por favor- suplicó aún con los ojos cerrados- Déjame enmendar mi error.

-No es sólo tu error, es error de los dos.

_No puedo creer lo que te he hecho._

_Es lo mejor._

Tomó aire y abrió los ojos. Bella lloraba de manera desconsolada y sus lágrimas ya llegaban a su barbilla incluso goteando hacia abajo. Le temblaban los labios, le temblaba la nariz y casi no podía controlar la respiración así que no tuvo que buscar mucho una excusa para tranquilizarla.

Era injusto. Un golpe bajo.

_Es lo mejor._

-Nos han aceptado en Dartmouth.- dijo, impasible- A los dos. Mi carta llegó la semana pasada y Alice dijo que la tuya llegaría después de este fin de semana. E incluso tenemos casa ya en Nueva Inglaterra. Podrás estudiar lo que quieras, amor.

Bella le miró negando lentamente la cabeza, como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo y tras unos segundos, exhaló el aire de golpe, haciendo que se le escapara incluso un gemido.

Dartmouth.

Una carta de aceptación.

Sonaba a años luz todo aquello, los problemas normales que debía de tener, que debían de resumirse a escaparse de nuevo a la piscina vecinal y a esperar que una Universidad decente la admitiera. Y no una Universidad cualquiera. La Universidad que Edward quería. Donde podría estudiar Medicina y donde ella no se sintiera una carga que no le haría cumplir sus deseos.

Hasta ahora. Ahora eso quedaba en segundo plano.

-¿Estás seguro que me han aceptado? ¿No ha tenido nada que ver…- sorbió la nariz- que en tu redacción _imploraras _que me aceptaran a mí también?

Edward bufó. Aunque no fue un bufido. Fue más bien un gemido de frustración y enfado que asustó a Bella. La soltó de golpe y se levantó para aparecer al segundo junto a la cama para seguir metiendo las cosas en bloque en la maleta. Levantó incluso aire con su actividad, un aire muy frío. Y Bella sólo pudo apartar la mirada porque así volvería a marearse y a vomitar.

-Deberías vestirte. Llamaré a un taxi en unos minutos- añadió con su voz monocorde.

Arrastrándose por el suelo de madera, se levantó. Quiso llorar más, patalear y gemir de frustración como él, pero ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas. Gritarle que recapacitara, que quizás ese era su destino, que nada de aquello podía ser un error, que entendía que estuviera tan asustado como ella, pero cuando lanzó a los pies de la cama un pantalón vaquero con una sudadera, la ropa que solía usar en Forks, vio que allí ya no había marcha atrás.

Ponerse algo de manga larga y con capucha, con el calor que hacía, parecía irrisorio.

Ese sí que era el fin de las vacaciones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- titubeó.

Sin dejar su actividad, Edward contestó:

-Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en una hora. Carlisle dijo que _nos _esperarían allí.

-¿Todos?

Levantó la mirada de su actividad, mirándole suspicaz:

-No lo sé. No podemos mover mi coche antes de que acabe el fin de semana por si lo ve tu padre.

Estaba todo calculado. Era el fin. Como el Edward _de antes _lo tenía todo para protegerla, pensando por ella y creyendo lo mejor. Del mismo modo que se fue por tres meses y la dejó desolada sin ver la luz al final de su desgracia. Y por eso, por lo que había pasado, tenía que pensar una solución.

-¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua? Me duele la garganta después de haber vomitado.

La volvió a mirar, incluso levantó una ceja, pero dejó de doblar prendas para sonreír amable.

-Claro. Guardaré unas botellas para la sala de espera del aeropuerto.

Y sin más salió del cuarto. Bella escuchó que caminaba hacia la cocina, que abría la nevera…

Saltó la cama y cogió su teléfono móvil. Con dedos temblorosos llegó a la lista de las últimas llamadas y se paró en la de Alice. Alice la ayudaría. O no. Ella vería lo que había decidido o lo que Edward quería y…

El siguiente era de Esme. Esme. Esme la ayudaría. Ella había estado embarazada en su vida humana y había perdido un bebé. Ella hablaría con Carlisle y se pondrían de su lado. Y haría razonar a Edward.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y llegó hasta el fondo deseando que tuviera cobertura.

-¿Bella, cariño?- contestó la dulce voz de la madre adoptiva de Edward.

-Esme, tienes que ayudarme.

-Lo sé, cielo, Alice ya me lo ha contado.

* * *

_**Nota:** En mi profile encontrarás un link para el foro de fanfiction que he creado donde discutir sobre mis ficciones y además donde encontrar teasers. Uniros y no seais tímidos!_


	25. Parte

**25. Parte.**

Edward creía que para los mortales el tiempo pasaba de una manera muy distinta a lo que le ocurre a los inmortales. Los segundos, minutos y horas tienen un valor mucho más especial cuando no vas a poder volver a saborearlos y cuando uno es feliz las semanas parecen horas y los meses parecen días.

Cuando eres _feliz_.

Las ocho horas de vuelo desde Jacksonville a Seattle fueron las más eternas de su existencia. Más que los tres días de dolores insufribles durante su transformación o las torturas para volver a recobrar su mortalidad. El aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y le costaba tragar saliva. Quería cerrar los ojos para conciliar el sueño como el resto del pasaje pero sus pestañas se separaban por arte de magia.

Y el corazón le iba más deprisa que nunca antes.

No podía mirar a Bella, sentada a su lado. Desde que se apagó la lucecita de obligación de usar el cinturón de seguridad se había ovillado en su asiento poniendo las rodillas contra su pecho para apoyarse contra la ventanilla cerrando los ojos debajo de la capucha de su sudadera y de su presencia poco más podía ver que los cables de los auriculares de su _Ipod _para mantenerse totalmente sumergida en su mundo.

La había oído sollozar de vez en cuando porque sorbía la nariz, pero no había interactuado más.

Debía de estar aterrada, como él. Y sólo había un culpable. Él. Su nueva manera de hacerle daño ahora que no deseaba matarla. De su comportamiento… animal. Pero en cuanto aterrizaran y vieran a Carlisle seguro que él lo solucionaría todo. Les hablaría de aquella manera que sólo él sabía, le daría sentido a la situación y en unas horas despertarían de aquella pesadilla en los que estaban sumergidos.

Sólo era una pesadilla.

No quería entrar en detalles. No quería pensar en la grandiosidad de lo que estaban manejando porque quizás ni siquiera fuera capaz. Pensar que él, después de 90 años como inmortal podía ser _padre_…

Se le encogía el estómago de pensarlo.

No. Las cosas no debían de pasar así. Bella tenía que estudiar y madurar, hacerse adulta, viajar, disfrutar de todas aquellas cosas que él _antes _no le podía dar y entonces, cuando ella quisiera, pensar en una posible descendencia.

_Descendencia_.

Era una palabra más grandiosa que toda la situación en sí.

No, no existía, ni siquiera había pasado. No habían concebido a su hijo tras un arrebato en el que le arrancó la ropa o…

No. _Entonces _no podía haber sido. Habían pasado más de cuatro meses. Alice lo hubiera _visto _entonces, cambiar todo su futuro, este torbellino en el que estaban metidos. Y no es que se inmiscuyera mucho en los temas meramente femeninos de Bella, pero por supuesto que ella le hubiera comentado sus molestias mucho antes.

Pero eso le dejaba otras tres ocasiones factibles y una de ellas había sido dentro del coche.

Era hasta repulsivo pensarlo. Se moría de vergüenza sólo recordarlo.

Bella sólo cambió de postura cuando la luz indicativa de poner el respaldo en posición horizontal se accionó y la de obligación del cinturón de seguridad para el aterrizaje. Y después no separó los labios cuando la azafata comenzó a ordenar al pasaje para evacuar la cabina. Ni siquiera dio las gracias cuando él se ofreció a llevarle la mochila o al indicarle la parte de la terminal donde su familia les esperaría.

Entonces, algo ocurrió.

Caminaban en medio de los pasajeros sin poder avanzar un paso más por delante del otro - sin tomarse de la mano porque Bella las tenía muy bien guardadas en los bolsillo - cuando divisaron a Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie. Edward quiso hacer recuento y buscar la pequeña figura de Alice o incluso a Emmett que por seguro había acompañado a su pareja, si no a qué fin iba a estar allí esperándole a Bella y a él, cuándo ésta habló por primera vez.

A unos 20 metros de los Cullen, se detuvo, sacó las manos de los bolsillos para sujetarle del brazo y entrelazar los dedos e incluso quitándose la capucha que la amparaba, suspiró para decir:

-Lo siento, Edward. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Y sin más, en medio de la multitud y la confusión, echó a correr hacia ellos. Esme se adelantó para recogerla en un abrazo y Rosalie se posicionó delante cubriendo incluso que pudiera ver la escena.

Quizás estuvo segundos parado, pero le parecieron horas, en los que sus piernas se hicieron de cemento y se pegaron al suelo.

-Edward, hijo, bienvenido a casa.

El abrazo de Carlisle le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aunque no pudo corresponder y apenas dejó que se hiciera él cargo de sus pertenencias que tomó con mínimo esfuerzo sin apenas disimular a quien pudiera estar observando. Le miró con profundos ojos dorados y después suspiró:

-Bella está muy asustada y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Alice les contó lo que habías decidido y Esme y Rosalie están de su parte.

¿Parte? ¿Acaso había parte? ¿Era esto una guerra o algo por el estilo? ¿Alguien debía posicionarse del lugar de uno u otro? ¿Es que ellos no estaban del mismo lado?

-¿De…- balbuceó-… parte de Bella? ¿Bella quiere… seguir adelante?

Carlisle asintió y aunque Edward esperó una cara de resignación si es que él era el único aliado, le sonrió con pesar para darle un golpecito en el hombro antes de mirar a Rosalie que bloqueaba cualquier atisbo de Esme y Bella.

Y entonces no le hizo falta poder ninguno para saber qué ocurría allí: Esme la apoyaría sobre todas las cosas porque ella _también _había estado embarazada y sin querer había encontrado un nexo con Rosalie, cuyo único deseo había sido siempre engendrar un hijo.

Estaba solo, completamente.

Era el único que había querido comprender a Bella y sin querer la había apartado de su lado.

Ella si que no podría perdonarle jamás.

-Todo saldrá bien, hijo- dijo Carlisle en otro suspiro- Vamos a casa. Pareces exhausto.

* * *

_**Nota:** Recuerda que en mi profile hay un link para un foro que he creado, aquí en fanfiction, donde discutir todo lo que está sucediendo en "Penumbra" o para preguntar tus dudas. A mayor número de comentarios... ¡más pronto habrá un teaser_!


	26. Hermanas

**26. Hermanas.**

Suspirando temerosa, tanto que no pudo llenar los pulmones, miró a su izquierda y derecha en el asiento trasero del Mercedes de Carlisle, donde Esme y Rosalie, seguían custodiándola.

Sí, _Rosalie_.

No sabía si de toda la situación, de haber descubierto el embarazo, de no estar de acuerdo con Edward, de ocultarle la llamada telefónica a Esme o de mentirle, casi lo que más miedo le daba era tener a Rosalie sentada a escasos centímetros sin rictus desagradable y sin expresión de desagrado.

-¿Vas bien, cariño?- preguntó Esme.

La mirón para asentir y sonreír agradecida y la vampira le rodeó los hombros con su frío brazo y le palmeó cariñosamente. Si no estuviera tan helada hubiera podido recostarse en ella e incluso cerrar los ojos porque la presencia de la matriarca de los Cullen parecía ser la única nota serena en esta historia.

-Tengo pocas nociones de mi vida anterior, pero el embarazo y mi bebé lo veo, aún, claramente: Recuerdo que me mareaba muchísimo cuando estuve embarazada- añadió- y vomité casi hasta el quinto mes.

-¿Hasta el quinto?- repitió Bella- Espero que eso no me pase a mí.

-Seguro que no- le sonrió tranquilizadora- Carlisle te reconocerá en cuanto lleguemos a casa y te dará algo para que te sientas bien.

Bella volvió a asentir y levantó la vista para mirar hacia delante donde su mirada coincidió con la dorada de Carlisle en el espejo retrovisor. Sonreía y eso la ayudó a serenarse también porque quien estaba sentado en el asiento delantero como copiloto no lo hacía en absoluto.

_Edward_.

Ni siquiera había tenido la valentía para mirarle en cuanto echó a correr hacia Esme en el aeropuerto, porque no soportaba esa mirada de dolor en su rostro. Seguro que de dolor y de decepción. Ahora tenía la cabeza baja y poco más que la nuca podía verle.

Le partía el alma que estuviera así, a unos centímetros y no poder estriarse hacia él y abrazarle, pero si él ya había tomado una decisión, ella entonces tendría que proteger algo mucho más importante como era su _bebé _si Edward no lo quería en absoluto.

El _bebé _era lo único valioso y especial de toda esta locura.

Al menos Esme estaba de su lado, Carlisle también lo parecía y… ¿Rosalie?

La miró por el rabillo del ojo y la vampira miraba por la ventanilla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho apoyándose la barbilla en una de sus manos. El pelo le caía por los hombros en sus normales ondas e iba enfundada en unos pantalones y una cazadora negra que le quedaban tan perfectos que hacía daño hasta mirarla. Bella se sentía sudorosa, además de cansada y exhausta, no se había cepillado el pelo y seguro que cada mechón iba a su albedrío, lo mismo que la ropa, que ni siquiera sabía si conjuntaba bien.

Quizás estar tan cerca de Rosalie aunque no pareciera a disgusto no era la mejor idea de todas si la iba a hacer sentir tan pequeña e insignificante como siempre.

Intentó quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

El _bebé_. Eso era lo importante.

El Mercedes de Carlisle cambió de dirección para ascender la rampa hacia la Mansión dirigiéndoles hacia el sol que pretendía salir entre las espesas nubes de Forks lanzando algunos rallitos dentro del interior del vehículo. La piel de Carlisle emitió sus destellos por el espejo retrovisor, lo mismo que el brazo de Esme que rodeaba a Bella o el perfil de Rosalie. Miró a Edward instintivamente, pero él, lo mismo que ella, no brilló. Eso la sobrecogió. La única persona igual a ella en ese automóvil, la persona a la que estaba más unida, era la única que no compartía sus deseos.

Se volvió a sentir mal, aunque sin ganas de vomitar.

-Ya estamos, cariño- dijo dulcemente Esme.

El coche se detuvo y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, ambas puertas traseras ya estaban abiertas, y Esme y Rosalie estaban fuera, lo mismo que Carlisle. Edward exhaló un suspiro y se deslizó fuera sin levantar la cabeza y como todo el mundo debía estar esperando que hiciera lo mismo, se estiró hacia la derecha para salir por el mismo lado que él. Apenas puso un pie en el suelo que una mano - que no brillaba - se tendió para ayudarla cuando oyó un bufidito acompañado de una advertencia.

-No vas a tocarla. _Tú _ya has hecho suficiente- dijo la voz cortante de Rosalie.

Bella levantó la vista para ver el cruce de miradas asesinas entre Edward y Rosalie. La vampira le fulminaba con los ojos como si fuera capaz de arrancarle la cabeza sin despeinarse y Edward hacía lo propio, lo mismo que si tuviera la fuerza de antes, hasta que negó con la cabeza y se apartó para que Rosalie se adelantara, interponiéndose entre ambos. Carlisle susurró algo que no llegó a escuchar y en una milésima de segundo, Esme ya estaba a su lado para tomarla de la cintura.

-Estoy bien, en serio- dijo Bella para quitarle importancia.

Nadie la escuchó y Esme la ayudó a caminar hacia la casa, prácticamente llevándola en volandas sin ni siquiera poder disculparse con Edward. Rosalie les precedía como un guardaespaldas y después de varios pasos, incluso mirando por encima del hombro de Esme, pudo ver que a Edward no le quedó más remedio que seguirlas, ya que Carlisle le tomaba de los hombros.

Verle así, le destrozaba el corazón.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta de la Mansión, la figurilla de Alice se volatilizó delante de ellos, revolviéndose nerviosa como un torbellino. Llevaba un vestido gris que la hacía sumamente pequeña y delgada y los cercos negros que tenía sobre sus ojos, que estaban muy poco dorados, tampoco ayudaban.

-¡Oh! ¡Bella! ¡Me asusté tanto cuando…!

Pero Alice no se pudo acercar más. Rosalie volvió a emitir su bufidito y bloqueó a su hermana adoptiva poniéndose delante.

-Ahora no, Alice. No es hora de _tu show_. Bella está cansada y Carlisle tiene que examinarla. Además, no te has alimentado en _varios _días.

Bella se quedó helada. Lo mismo que estaba el cuerpo de Esme que la sujetaba, desorientada y confusa. ¿Rosalie era ahora una especie de… escolta? Primero bufaba a Edward y ahora… ¿a Alice? Asumía que todos los Cullen sabrían de su decisión, de la llamada a Esme porque Alice lo habría contado, que quizás Esme le había pedido que les acompañara al aeropuerto porque su relación era muy estrecha - al contrario que entre ellas dos - que compartía los sentimientos de Esme y no apoyaba a Edward - como era de esperar - pero que incluso no dejara a Alice - _su _Alice - acercarse le ponía realmente tensa.

-Está bien…- carraspeó apocada Bella-… Rosalie- la vampira se giró en el acto para mirarla- Me gustaría abrazar a Alice. La he…- carraspeó de nuevo- echado mucho de menos.

La vampira la observó unos instantes y meneando la cabeza para apartarse uno de sus mechones rubios, se quitó de en medio. Bella no pudo ver si aparecía de nuevo su cara de desagrado porque Alice saltó a sus brazos.

-¡… desaparecías!- exclamó como si no hubiera habido interrupción- ¡Si hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho! ¡No me lo hagas nunca más! Somos hermanas, ¿o no?

Conmocionada, Bella asintió en el abrazo frío de Alice e incluso cerró los ojos para estrecharla mejor. _Hermanas_. Ahora la palabra tenía hasta más valor. Era la hermana de Edward y por eso también la consideraba su hermana, lo que oficialmente sería en 8 semanas, pero que ahora Edward no estuviera de su lado la hacía necesitarla aún más. Sintió deseos de preguntarle mil cosas, la primera qué estaba pasando allí, sobre todo con Rosalie, si Edward le perdonaría en algún momento de sus vida o… qué ocurriría con su _bebé_. Por qué había desaparecido, si sus indisposiciones eran normales o…

-Todo saldrá bien, Bella. No puedo _verlo _claro pero…

¿No lo _veía_? ¿No la _veía _a ella y a su _bebé_?

Abrió la boca para empezar a bombardear con cuestiones, nerviosa y agónica, pero Carlisle se adelantó para tomarla él por lo hombros:

-¿Subimos a mi despacho? Estarás más cómoda allí. Esme te preparará algo para comer y una habitación para que descanses. Hasta por la noche el jefe Swan no espera que estés en casa y necesitas dormir un poco.

-Estrenarás la habitación de invitados, cariño- dijo Esme con su sonrisa amorosa.

Asintió muy bien si saber si quiera si su decisión contaba algo y pretendió dar un par hacia adelante pero la voz de Edward se abrió paso entre todos por primera vez, quizás desde Jacksonville:

-Puedes instalarte en mi habitación, si quieres.

Bella se volvió como un resorte y le vio allí, aún en la puerta de la Mansión, con su mochila colgada como si la situación no fuera con él. Tenía las ojeras casi más marcadas que Alice, como el Edward de _antes_, empezaba a despuntar el bello facial porque hoy no se había afeitado y tenía el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre. Le parecía que su figura esbelta y delgada hoy estaba desgarbada y que todo eso no importaba porque aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo, sólo le apetecía abrazarle para que le dijera que todo iría bien.

-No creo que sea buena idea- farfulló Rosalie.

Como si no pudiera más, como si llevara aguantando años esa situación, Edward se batió y adelantándose unos pasos, encaró a la vampira:

-¿Quién te ha nombrado juez y parte de esta historia, Rosalie?

-Alguien tiene que serlo desde que tú quieres que Bella aborte a _su bebé_.

-Eso es algo entre Bella y yo. No tiene nada que ver contigo. El mundo no gira en torno a ti- escupió Edward colérico.

-Ni a ti con tus absurdas decisiones: nos has puesto a todos en peligro por recuperar tu mortalidad y cuando tienes lo más importante que puede conseguir un ser humano quieres deshacerte de ello como un obstáculo que no te va a permitir lograr tus sueños frustrados de poder ir a la Universidad y ser un gran médico ahora que sólo deseas matar al bebé _de Bella_. ¿Acaso le has preguntado a ella lo que quiere?

Un chorro de agua fría llenó el hall de la Mansión de los Cullen. O al menos eso le pareció a Bella. Edward sólo rechinó los dientes y le echó una mirada asesina a Rosalie y la vampira se quedó allí desafiante como si no hubiera dicho nada trascendente. Incluso le levantó una ceja para ver si así estallaba, se le lanzara al cuello y que ningún otro vampiro le detuviera.

-Rosalie- carraspeó Carlisle- Será mejor que Bella y Edward discutan sus asuntos en privado. ¿Subimos?

Bella tardó en reaccionar. Pero un leve empujoncito de Esme la animó a caminar. Alice la tomó de la mano y así cruzó la sala, pero sólo en el primer escalón se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás: Edward seguía completamente inmóvil.

Quiso escapar de los brazos que la llevaban tan cariñosamente, de la custodia de Rosalie o de pensar que Carlisle ya estaba en su despacho esperando porque sólo deseaba que fuera Edward el que le acompañara, el que le contara lo que realmente estaba pensando porque se negaba a creer lo que Rosalie había dicho: seguro que sólo estaba asustado y hablando con él entraría en razón.

Alice dijo con su voz chisporreante:

-Edward, ¿quieres acompañar a Bella? Se sentirá mejor si el único ser que sube de 36º está en la misma habitación que ella.

* * *

_**Nota: **Recuerda unirte al foro (fanfiction sólo permite a usuarios logueados) para recibir teaser, preguntar dudas e interactuar con otros fans. Link en mi profile._


	27. Especial

**27. Especial.**

Tortura. La palabra tortura hoy, definitivamente, había cambiado de significado para él.

Tortura habían sido los tres días con sus tres noches que la ponzoña le quemaba lentamente, parándole órgano a órgano y que aunque gritara y pataleara jamás dejó de doler.

Tortura habían sido las pruebas de los Volturis para que al final su corazón volviera a latir. Las descargas eléctricas de la sádica Jane mientras se reía jovial como si fuera una colegiala arrancándole las alas a una mosca o las embestidas de Felix o Demetri. Incluso saber que Aro estaba en su mente, husmeando el último de sus recuerdos y sentimientos íntimos.

Eso eran pequeñeces comparando con lo que estaba pasando ahora.

-Además de náuseas y mareos… ¿sientes algún otro tipo de malestar? ¿Pérdidas? ¿Calambres pélvicos?

Bella, recostada en el diván del despacho de Carlisle, sólo negó con la cabeza. Su padre adoptivo le indicó que mirara al frente y le examinó la vista con una linterna de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Después le pidió que sacara la lengua que ella hizo obediente, le comprobó el pulso y por último se puso su estetoscopio que colgaba de su cuello. Una tontería porque escucharía su corazón y su fluir sanguíneo desde la posición en la que estaba pero seguro que ese gesto junto con el de ponerse unos guantes de algodón para que no la estremeciera su temperatura sólo era para tranquilizar a Bella.

-¿Me permites?- añadió Carlisle indicándole que se levantara el jersey.

Bella le sonrió tímidamente y se arrugó el jersey exponiendo el vientre. Carlisle metió el estetoscopio por debajo para auscultarle el pecho pidiéndole que tomara aire y lo expulsara para después bajar hacia el estómago terminando en la zona abdominal. Sonrió, miró a Edward con una expresión que no consiguió descifrar y después le bajó la ropa a Bella para ayudar a que se incorporara.

-¿Todo va bien?- preguntó Bella nerviosa.

-Tomemos asiento y hablemos- respondió Carlisle con su calma habitual.

Le volvió a mirar y con un brazo invitó a Edward a tomar uno de los dos asientos que había en torno a su escritorio, cuando él ya estaba al otro lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tuvo que armarse de valor y dar los pasos necesarios desde la entrada del despacho donde se había quedado clavado para llegar hacia allí y aún no tuvo el valor suficiente para sentarse junto a Bella ni a mirarla a la cara hasta que ella se acomodó, doblando las rodillas contra su pecho.

Era el ser más cobarde, despreciable y vil que había conocido en 100 años. Él mismo. Se odiaba más incluso ahora que cuando mataba, aunque lo hiciera con una especia de _código _que libraba al mundo de la chusma gracias a su _don_. Él, que había jurado proteger a Bella, amarla cada día de su existencia, bien fuera eterna o mortal, estaba anteponiendo sus deseos, lo que creía que era el bien para ella, como había dicho Rosalie, interponiendo anhelos mundanos sin preguntarle si quiera lo que ella quería.

Nunca creería que estuviera de acuerdo con la snob de la primera de sus hermanas.

Y se odiaba incluso más por eso.

Alice había tenido que esforzarse de lo lindo para dejarlos a solas con Carlisle, como si temiera que en el segundo que ella no estuviera al lado de Bella se lanzara contra ella para seguir adelante con sus planes de interrumpir el embarazo. Pretendía quedarse allí custodiándola, como si fuera una parte fundamental, como si Bella no estuviera presente y fuese la que realmente tuviera que decidir y por mucho que Esme insistió educada en que le ayudara a preparar la habitación o en la cocina, ni siquiera se movió un ápice, mirándole con asco e invadiendo el espacio vital de Bella, que claramente la temía.

Un par de advertencias de Carlisle y una súplica de Alice para que fueran a cazar la hicieron desaparecer del despacho para quedarse allí, los tres, y con una decisión que podía cambiar su futuro, de golpe.

-¿No tendría que hacer unos de esos test de… _palitos_?

-No- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa- No es necesario. Le he oído el corazón.

El corazón. El bebé _de Bella _tenía corazón. El suyo dio un vuelco, tanto que se echó hacia adelante en la silla.

-¿Le has oído…?- balbuceó Bella emocionada- ¿no es… muy pronto?

-Las células cardiacas empiezan a latir apenas a las tres semanas de gestación y contando con que tienes un retraso de cinco días, estarías embarazadas de un poco más de cuatro semanas y media. Es un latido suave que el oído humano no puede captar a no ser con un ecógrafo. Es fuerte y constante. Todo parece ir muy bien.

Carlisle volvió a sonreír y a mirarle con el mismo gesto de antes, y entonces lo comprendió. Y quiso odiarse más por estúpido. Carlisle había podido escuchar el latido del corazón del bebé _de Bella _y él no. Él, que quería saberlo todo de Bella, y escuchar sus pensamientos, se había perdido oír el latido de su bebé.

-Cua…- volvió a balbucear-…tro semanas… Yo creí que eso se contaba desde que… Bueno…- carraspeó- Edward y yo no…

-Les pasa a muchas mujeres- volvió a sonreír- La fecha se cuenta desde el último periodo, no desde la concepción, que no ocurre hasta unas 20 horas después del acto por lo que sería casi imposible determinar con exactitud el momento. Saldrías de cuentas a mediados de diciembre. Aunque antes deberíamos hablar de qué es lo que deseas hacer.

Carlisle miró a Bella, que apretó más las piernas contra su pecho y después le miró a él, que incluso le rehusó. No tenía valor ni para hablar, ni siquiera para tragar saliva o respirar. Se sentía empequeñecer a medida que sudaba por la angustia y el corazón se le aceleraba, asqueado de sí mismo en su purgatorio individual mientras en su mente las cosas iban a mil por hora.

Lo brusco que había sido con Bella en Jacksonville, la decisión que había tomado sin preguntarle, las palabras de Rosalie, lo que estarían pensando el resto de su familia, lo que diría el jefe Swan, el…

El latido del bebé _de Bella_.

-¿Edward, hijo?- preguntó Carlisle.

Tuvo que carraspear para encontrar saliva en su boca o que su lengua se moviera porque la notaba de corcho para poder vocalizar con voz inaudible.

-Creo que… es Bella quien debería decidir.

-Pero tú no lo quieres- dijo ella- Lo dejaste bastante claro en Florida.

Edward meneó la cabeza y volvió a bajarla. ¿Acaso no merecía que le atacara de esa manera, que le echara su reacción en cara? La había llevado casi a rastras al aeropuerto y por mucho que se preocupara por que bebiera para que no se deshidratara, el daño ya estaba hecho. Había conseguido que le ocultara que había llamado a su familia porque no había tenido con quien hablar cuando él se ponía incluso celoso que recurriera a otras personas si no era él quien conocía sus problemas. Era abominable.

-Estoy seguro que eso no es lo que Edward piensa en realidad. Simplemente está asustado, como tú- intervino Carlisle con su tono amable.

Y encima, le defendía. Un ser tan bueno y noble como Carlisle, aún le defendía. Le hizo sentir como una rata. Una sucia y rastrera rata, que no tiene la valentía de dar la cara. Tenía que haberse muerto de gripe de 1918, junto con sus padres. No merecía que Carlisle le hubiera visto como un hijo, le hubiera salvado y dejado marchar después para hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo a Bella, a la que también quería como a una hija.

Bella tomó aire para decir algo, pero lo exhaló ruidosamente para apretarse más las rodillas contra el pecho. Estuvo unos instantes callada, jugueteando con sus dedos en la tela del pantalón, para al final decir:

-Supongo que sí. Al menos, él no vomita.

-Todo un alivio- sonrió Carlisle de nuevo- No creo que esos gestos _propiamente humanos _se tomen muy bien por aquí.

Volviendo a exhalar ruidosamente, ahora Bella no se quedó quieta; se estiró en la silla hasta tocar con los pies el suelo, para preguntar:

-¿Por qué crees que Alice no puede ver a _mi _bebé? ¿Le ocurre algo malo?

Mesándose los cabellos, Carlisle se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Jugueteó con los dedos con un abrecartas, y después dijo sin más:

-Creo que tiene mucho que ver con la decisión que vayas a tomar. Además de que _tu_ bebé- volvió a sonreír- apenas es un cúmulo de células sujeto a muchos cambios por lo que Alice no puede sincronizarse aún con él. Y tú, al estar envuelta por su influjo, permaneces en la oscuridad. Eso dice mucho de tu decisión.

-Y de la de Edward- replicó Bella, de nuevo- si a él lo ve claramente.

-Las visiones de Alice son subjetivas. El futuro de Edward también habrá cambiado a medida de…

Y entonces, no lo soportó más.

-Deja de defenderme, Carlisle- dijo elevando el tono- No tengo defensa. Nada que digas podría hacerme sentir mejor o evitar que Bella esté enfadada conmigo porque me he portado como un monstruo con el simple pretexto de enmendar mi error. Y ya no se puede enmendar. Porque le he hecho más daño a Bella que nunca antes.

La miró antes de arrepentirse o bajar la cabeza y ella imitó el gesto: haciendo que le pelo le resbalara hacia adelante, cabizbaja, negó con la cabeza y se centró ahora en retorcerse los dedos, signo inequívoco de que estaba nerviosa. Le pareció que sorbió la nariz y pensando que si estaba llorando se odiaría aún más, se fijó en que no se retorcía los dedos, si no que le daba vueltas al anillo. Al anillo de compromiso.

No merecía que lo siguiera llevando puesto. Debió lanzárselo como aquella vez en el coche, pero esta vez sin posibilidad de vuelta.

Como no merecía que su bebé tuviera ya un corazón que late.

Carlisle se quedó allí, quieto, callado, respirando calmadamente como si lo necesitara, observando a uno y después a otro. Cuando no se produjo interacción por más de medio minuto se mojó los labios para hablar, quizás para decir algo que calmara los ánimos, pero Bella volvió a la vida incluso levantándose de la silla.

-No podría hacerlo. Sé que…- se dirigió a Edward únicamente, encarándole, incluso tomándole de los hombros para que la mirara-… preferirías que hubiera sido de otro modo, que esperásemos a estar casados, que tuviéramos una luna de miel de ensueño y que fuésemos a Dartmouth. Jamás sacaría buenas notas, ni siquiera sé qué estudiar, como tú. Pero desde que sé que existe…- se llevó la mano al vientre- No sabes si quiera lo _especial _que me siento. Quizás este sea mi _don_.

Y sin más, empujó la silla del todo para correr fuera del despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Bell…!

-Déjala, hijo. Dale su tiempo.

Las manos de Carlisle aparecieron por arte de magia en sus antebrazos sujetándole y al instante estaba sentado en la silla de Bella con su mirada reconfortante. Por un segundo le importó un bledo que fuera más fuerte que él, que estuviera allí para escucharle o que le detendría sin esfuerzo, sólo quería seguir a Bella para abrazarla y pedirle perdón incluso de rodillas.

_Especial_. Bella ya era especial. Y tenía un _don_. Quererle sin reparos. Quererle cuando era un monstruo que la quería matar y seguir queriéndole ahora que continuaba haciéndole daño. Por perdonarle una y otra vez y por aceptarle tal y como era. Por afrontar el secreto de su familia y esforzarse para que la aceptaran, aunque tal cosa no fue ni siquiera necesario porque era muy fácil enamorarse de Bella. Por sacrificarse por él, queriéndose primero convertirse en vampiro y después aceptando su vida humana. Por querer perder a Renee y a Charlie para que él no sintiera el vacío de su familia cuando les dejaran.

Por querer seguir adelante con el embarazado de _su bebé_. Del bebé de los dos.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que te preocupa?- añadió Carlisle.

Levantó la vista para mirarle como si ni siquiera recordara que estaba allí y apenas negó con la cabeza para seguir sumido en sus sentimientos, que eran correr tras Bella y pedir clemencia.

-Entonces, hablaré yo- dijo levantándose a paso humano para volver al otro lado del escritorio en su tono solemne- De padre a hijo. Una charla que debimos de tener hace mucho tiempo.

Edward volvió a levantar la vista y le miró sin saber muy bien a qué se refería, aunque dentro de su malestar percibió que aquello no le iba a gustar en absoluto. De golpe, al ver el gesto serio de Carlisle, se tensó y se puso más nervioso hasta que éste separó los labios para hablar finalmente:

-Edward, quiero que sepas que ni yo ni nadie de la familia te está juzgando: quizás no es el mejor momento y claramente no entraba en vuestros planes, pero aquí nos tiene a tu madre y a mí y a todos tus hermanos para ayudaros en lo que necesitéis hasta que llegue el momento de separarnos.

Separarse. Hoy sonaba incluso peor que nunca. Él les necesitaba… pero Bella lo hacía aún más. Había confiado su secreto a Esme y Alice siempre estaría a su lado. Era su amiga y era su hermana y seguro que ahora mismo había corrido a sus brazos si no lo había hecho antes a los de Esme.

Si le quedaba algún vello que no estaba de punta, ya lo estaban.

-Incluso…- prosiguió Carlisle-… podríamos intentar alargar la partida unos meses tras la boda para asegurarnos de que tanto tú como Bella y _el bebé _tengáis todo lo necesario si Alice nos garantiza que los Volturis no están preocupados respecto a la advertencia que te hicieron.

Tras la boda… ¿Acaso había boda en pie aún? Ni siquiera merecía tener la suerte de poder casarse con Bella, de esperarla en un altar y desposarla prometiendo que la amaría y respetaría cada uno de los días en los que durara su vida cuando la había defraudado más que nunca antes.

Y mucho menos poner en peligro a su familia - de nuevo - que estaban allí para ayudarle.

-Pero me veo en el deber de preguntarte algo- continuó el vampiro- ¿No has sido responsable en tus _encuentros íntimos_ con Bella?

El aire se le paró en los pulmones, literalmente, tanto que tuvo que toser antes de que le hiciera una traqueotomía de urgencia si es que no se estaba quedando azulado. Y entonces volvió a pensar que la palabra _tortura _cada vez llenaba más su significado porque si Carlisle no comprendía lo que estaba sufriendo hasta ahora, esto sólo le remataba.

Edward exhaló aire ruidosamente y bajó la cabeza. Un aire frío llenó la habitación y cuando volvió a pestañear, Carlisle estaba al otro lado de su escritorio, como si no soportara estar más a su lado, apoyando los codos sobre su mesa:

-N…no- respondió en la voz más baja que pudo salir de su garganta.

-Edward…- musitó Carlisle- Sé que es _imposible_ que lo haya escuchado mal, pero me gustaría que me lo confirmes. Te repito que nadie te está juzgando, lo pasado, pasado está y vamos a ayudarte con todo lo que está en nuestra mano.

Con el temor y el nerviosismo replegado en la garganta, contestó:

-No, no he sido responsable. Absolutamente. Bella insiste que es culpa de los dos, pero no entiendo en qué momento alguno de mis actos pueda ser error de ella.

-Ya veo…- volvió a musitar Carlisle. En un suspiro se pasó las manos por la cara, se frotó los ojos como si estuviera cansado y le volvió a mirar- Edward, cuando supe lo ocurrido la noche de la batalla, te pregunté si necesitabas que te resolviera alguna duda y dijiste que _no_. Tu madre también te lo preguntó, lo mismo que Alice, y Emmett no dejaba de bromear sobre ello, así que asumí que sabías lo que _debías_ hacer. Y lo primero y primordial de todo es que debías de ser responsable como el chico _humano_ de 17 años que eres. Porque _estas _son las consecuencias.

En todo el discurso, Edward mantuvo la cabeza abajo, asintiendo de vez en cuando apretando los hombros para aguantar el chaparrón y solamente cuando oyó a Carlisle suspirar por enésima vez al terminar de hablar, tuvo el valor de mirarle.

Desde que cada uno de los miembros de la casa volvieron de la batalla el día de Año Nuevo y olfatearon el rastro hormonal, no hubo segundo de mortificación peor que el anterior. Aunque a diferentes niveles. Carlisle estaba en lo cierto y tanto él como Esme le preguntaron amable y amorosamente si había algo de lo que quería hablar, lo mismo que Alice incluso antes de que sucediera – ya que después se sumió en esa depresión suya. Emmett había estando siendo Emmett. E incluso Jasper en una de esas pocas frases que cruzaban, uno a cada lado de la habitación, le susurró que si quería hablar con alguien que le guardara algún secreto allí estaba.

Pero no. Su _yo_ de principios de siglo se cerró en banda y tampoco quiso compartir la maravillosa experiencia que había vivido con Bella, del mismo modo que sabía que ella no se lo contaría a nadie – excepto breves pinceladas a Alice. Se tenían el uno al otro y eso lo hacía incluso más especial, sin nadie partícipe de su realidad.

Obró mal, claro está.

De la peor manera.

Y seguía haciéndolo, una y otra vez.

-No lo pensé, Carlisle. Todo es tan nuevo y estaba tan sobrecogido, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de la parte _humana_ de la situación. Había demasiadas cosas en las que centrarme y fue una experiencia tan grandiosa que dejé a un lado… lo más _mundano_. Y sólo quise repetirla y repetirla, y cuando pude ofrecer algún tipo de resistencia ya era demasiado tarde.

-Entiendo lo que me dices, hijo. Y realmente me hago cargo. Recuerdo poco de cuando era humano, pero esos instintos siguen siendo iguales para los vampiros. Sé que puede parecer una experiencia excepcional, que lo emocional casi puede con lo físico, pero no es ningún tipo de defensa. Me tenías aquí. Siempre hemos hablado de todo.

-Lo sé- sólo acertó a murmurar- Lo siento mucho. Sé que estás defraudado y odio defraudarte sobre todas las cosas, pero nada que me digas me hará aborrecerme más de lo que ya lo hago.

-Oh, Edward- suspiró Carlisle- No hace falta que seas tan duro contigo mismo. Entiendo que estés asustado. Incluso enfadado. Y sí, estoy defraudado porque esperaba que acudieras a mí, pero como he dicho, lo pasado, pasado está y estamos aquí todos para ayudarte. Ayudaros. A los _tres_.

Los _tres_. La expresión le sobrecogió más incluso que toda la conversación. Era real, ahora eran tres. Él, Bella y _el bebé _si Bella le perdonara en algún momento y le dejara acercarse. La única realidad humana de su mundo que era Bella, ahora tenía cabida para alguien más.

-¿Me contestarás a una cosa?- preguntó Carlisle después de un sonoro suspiro- Sabes que conmigo no tienes porqué tener tapujos. ¿Realmente no deseas que Bella tenga el bebé? ¿Has tenido tiempo a meditarlo?

¿Tiempo a meditarlo? Sólo había una respuesta: No. Su miedo ancestral a que algo malo le ocurriera a Bella, el fraude por no poder ofrecerle lo que a ella más le hiciera feliz, le hizo actuar sin meditar ni preguntar hundiéndose más y más en las arenas movedizas en las que estaba atrapado ahora. Como _antes_. Cuando hizo huir a Bella de Forks con su familia cuando ella encontró el modo de huir para proteger a su madre o cuando insistió en darle sus experiencias humanas como fue su cumpleaños y todo terminó como en una pesadilla macabra.

-Sólo quiero que Bella sea feliz. Y si el bebé la hace feliz más que otra cosa, más que poder estudiar en Dartmouth o cualquier futuro que le pueda ofrecer, por supuesto que quiero que lo tenga. Por eso mi corazón late ahora mismo: por la felicidad de Bella.

Carlisle tardó un instante en reaccionar aunque antes de nada una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro. Estiró los brazos para tomar a Edward por los suyos y le palmeó con sus manos heladas para volver a suspirar, pero con un sonido entre el orgullo y la felicidad.

-Es tan… grandioso, hijo. Vas a ser _padre_.

Era cierto. Era una realidad aplastante. Él… iba a ser _padre_. Algo que jamás en 107 años se había planteado. Iba a traer una vida a este mundo. Y lo que era mejor, con Bella, lo que a él le hacía _especial_. Una vida que ya tenía un corazón que latía y que estaba dentro de Bella preparándose para crecer. Quería saberlo todo ahora, quería poder escucharle. Saber qué pensaba y que sentía. Saber la felicidad tan suprema que Bella podía sentir.

Era increíble.

No podía ser tan afortunado para vivir eso.

-Mi irresponsabilidad no puede tener ese premio tan maravilloso. Tú eres el que debería de ser padre, no yo. Tú has nacido para ser padre y para ser mentor.

-Yo ya lo soy- sonrió de nuevo- O al menos, yo me siento así- le palmeó ahora la nuca- Quizás tú eres el que nos haces sentir a todos _especial_. Y lo sabes, lo has _leído _durante 90 años.

Leer… Había adorado leer a Carlisle durante décadas, con quien aprendió a controlar _su don _en masas de gente para que los pensamientos ajenos no le aplastaran, a sincronizarse con las voces o incluso a bloquearlas. Y definitivamente, si echaba de menos una mente, era la de su padre adoptivo. Así que ahora que podía leer a alguien, quizás si alguien - más- debía de saberlo era Carlisle para que al menos entendiera su manera de perder el autocontrol ya que él estaría allí para ayudarles.

-Cuando Bella y yo…- carraspeó- estamos juntos _íntimamente_ le puedo _leer_ el pensamiento. Eso fue lo que más me sobrecogió de la situación. Por eso he olvidado mi parte de responsabilidad y he actuado de forma tan poco coherente.

La cara de Carlisle se convirtió en un poema: levantó las cejas, luego las frunció e incluso movió los labios pero de ellos no salió nada, aparte de un pequeño suspirito de sorpresa.

-Siento no habértelo contado, tampoco quise decírselo a Bella pero se me escapó y prefirió que se quedara en secreto entre nosotros. Pero eso ya no importa porque Alice ha estado _mirando _donde no debía y lo sabe también.

-Edward…- murmuró Carlisle enterrando de nuevo la cabeza en sus manos.

-Poder acceder a la mente de Bella- continuó- aunque sólo fuera un momento, poder _leer_ a la única persona que antes no podía, a lo más importante que existe para mí, era tan increíble que simplemente me obsesioné y... me dejé llevar. Algo que no es nada típico en mí. Jamás.

Edward sintió como si una losa de varias toneladas se quitara de encima de sus hombros, como si parte del problema estuviera solucionado aunque no fuera así, como si ya no hubiera ocurrido nada varias horas atrás o como si su futuro - el suyo y el de Bella - ni siquiera hubiera cambiado, tanto que hasta pudo llenar los pulmones de aire, tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos, gestos que desde el aeropuerto de Jacksonville no pudo hacer.

Carlisle se volvió a mesar los cabellos, a humedecer los labios y a exhalar templado.

-¿Estás recuperando _tu don_ o sólo ha ocurrido con Bella en… esas ocasiones?

-Sólo con Bella.

-¿Es algo momentáneo o también accedes a sensaciones y recuerdos?

-Requiere de mucha _concentración_ y no lo logro todo el tiempo, pero es algo completo: he visto sus recuerdos y he tenido sus sensaciones. En la primera ocasión sólo escuché su voz pero las últimas veces, pude copar su mente al completo. Alice tiene la teoría que quizás sea Bella la que me deja acceder a su mente, como si tuviera una especie de escudo, pero realmente no importa, porque es maravilloso saber lo que piensa y además, en _ese _momento.

-Un _escudo_- repitió Carlisle en voz casi inaudible- Una curiosa relación en la que nunca habíamos pensado. Quizá sea algo innato en ella, por eso antes no podías acceder a su pensamiento. Me pregunto si también es inmune a otro tipo de _dones_, como los de Aro o Jane, que funcionan de una manera similar al tuyo.

Aro o Jane. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Edward, tan fuerte que hasta se irguió en la silla. No quería imaginarse a Bella, tan frágil y desprotegida, delante de tales seres, sádicos que sólo disfrutaban con el dolor. Al líder de los Volturis decir que la boca se le hacía agua con su olor, como repitió cuando accedió a esa parte de sus recuerdos. O a Jane provocándole descargas eléctricas desde su mirada del mismo modo que le hizo a él.

-Es algo…- titubeó- que espero nunca comprobar. Jamás.

-Por supuesto que no, hijo. Nunca dejaríamos que se os acercaran a ti o a Bella. O al bebé- volvió a sonreír- Gracias por compartirlo conmigo. Te prometo que nadie más lo sabrá. Ahora céntrate en el futuro y en el bienestar de Bella, que del resto nos encargaremos tu familia. Deberías hablar con ella y contarle lo que sientes: Debéis estar más unidos ahora que nunca, por la familia que formareis en pocos meses.

Arrastrando los pies, Edward se levantó pesadamente y salió del despacho de Carlisle para cruzar el pasillo. Lo haría de rodillas, como una penitencia y los pies no sería lo único que arrastraría ante Bella para que le perdonara. Se lo diría todo, para empezar que él también quería escuchar el corazón de su bebé como Carlisle. Porque su bebé tenía corazón, como ellos dos, que latía y que estaba lleno de amor porque le quería y le cuidaría para enmendar lo que había hecho cuando había descubierto su existencia.

Le pareció escuchar voces en su habitación y apunto estuvo de asomarse cuando captó una conversación entre dos voces femeninas. Una era de Rosalie…

-Debes comer y beber constantemente para que el bebé esté sano y fuerte- dijo comedidamente jovial- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿Niño o niña?- añadió- Quizás es pronto para pensar en eso, ¿verdad? No te molesto más: Y tómate tu tiempo para pensar, no hace falta que me contestes hoy. Puedo esperar a que me perdones todo lo que consideres oportuno: me lo he ganado a pulso.

Sonaron unos pasos y entonces, la voz de Bella la llamó:

-¿Me prometes que no dejarás que nadie le hará daño a mi bebé? Estamos _solos _en esto.

Sintió que se desfallecería allí mismo si no lo había hecho antes por el cansancio y la extenuación. Pero no: echó a correr pasillo adelante y escaleras abajo como la rata cobarde que era antes de que nadie le viera.

Bella jamás le perdonaría y no podría enmendar sus actos.

Él si que estaba solo a partir de ahora cuando lo había tenido todo al alcance de su mano.

* * *

_**Nota**: Recuerda unirte al foro para discutir los capítulo, preguntar dudas o recibir teaser. Sólo es para usuarios de fanfiction. Encontrarás el link en mi profile._


	28. Acritud

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**28. Acritud.**

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta y dejó de correr con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, estaba en la habitación de Edward, justo delante de la puerta de la terraza que daba abismalmente hacia el bosque de Olympic, sin más protección que el cristal blindado, sin baranda ni quita miedos.

Dio un respingo hacia atrás - llevándose la mano al vientre - y reculó sin apartar la vista de la altura recordando que por esa misma ventana se había colado Victoria y que bien creyó en esa ocasión la vampira se cobraría su venganza, llevándose antes la vida de Edward por delante.

Y después pensó que como tras aguantar los envistes de una vampira rencorosa que sólo quería matarla ahora quería quitar del medio a su bebé a la mínima de cambio.

Reculó incluso más como si pudiera apartarse ahora del sentimiento más negativo de todos: que Edward no la entendiera.

Edward tenía que comprenderla, aquello no estaba pasando en realidad. No podía estar allí atrapada sin que él no quisiera escucharla, cerrado en banda con las ideas claras y concisas, pensado todo meticulosamente, con un plan tan trazado y urdido. Puede que antes tuviera un plan - secreto- donde incluyera su carta de aceptación a Dartmouth pero que ahora con el bebé quisiera…

-¿Bella, cariño?

Inspiró asustada y se giró de un salto para ver a Esme en la puerta.

-Perdona, no quería sobresaltarte- dijo rápidamente con su sonrisa tranquilizadora- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eh… sí, sí. Carlisle ya me ha reconocido. Dice que le ha escuchado el corazón. Que todo va bien.

Dio un par de pasos lentos dentro del cuarto y sólo en ese momento, cuando Bella sorbió la nariz y se pasó la manga por la cara disimulando que no lloraba, se dio cuenta que llevaba una bandeja con lo que parecía comida y bebida para ella.

-Por supuesto que todo va bien, y en cuanto comas algo y descanses, te encontrarás mucho mejor: debes recordar no deshidratarte, el bebé tomará todo lo que necesite de ti.

Volvió a sonreír y dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio de Edward, le indicó con el brazo que se acercara. Bella lo hizo torciendo el gesto porque por muy bien que Esme cocinara estaba segura que iba a volver a vomitar, pero ésta insistió tomando un vaso colmado con un líquido color caramelo.

-Es ginger ale, lo he preparado yo misma. Es bueno para las nauseas.

Respondió al gesto con agradecimiento y lo cogió para dar un sorbito. El sabor a limón le agradó y apuró un poco más dándose cuenta de lo realmente sedienta y hambrienta que estaba para morder después un bocadito salado de la bandeja. Esme se quedó allí, observándola y sólo cuando el plato se redujo a la mitad empezó a pestañear como si realmente lo necesitara.

-Bebí litros y litros de ginger ale en mi embarazo. Tristemente, no recuerdo a qué sabe…- suspiró lacónica- pero espero haberlo preparado bien.

-Está delicioso, gracias, Esme. Quizás puedas darme la receta.

-Oh, no, te lo prepararé yo. Tendrás todo el que quieras. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

Bella asintió y se sentó en el sofá de Edward volviendo a poner las piernas flexionadas sobre su pecho. Se preguntó a qué se refería Esme, si preparar un zumo era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella para ayudarla porque no suponía ningún esfuerzo para sus poderes vampíricos o si se refería a que tras que Edward se desentendiera de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el embarazo, al menos, alimentándola era con lo que su familia podía ayudar. Pero como si Esme tuviera el poder de leerle también la mente, se sentó a su lado para acariciarle la espalda y dijo:

-He escuchado lo ocurrido en el despacho de Carlisle. No era mi intención, pero sabes del alcance de nuestro oído. Y entiendo que estés enfadada con Edward porque no ha actuado de la manera que esperabas. Pero conozco a mi hijo y sé que responderá de la forma que un caballero debe responder en estos casos. Al menos, espero haberle educado para eso.

Apretando las piernas más contra su pecho, Bella negó con la cabeza. Responder como un caballero. ¿Eso significaba que permitiría que siguiera adelante con el embarazo? Que la boda continuara como estaba planeado, la mudanza a Nueva Inglaterra, que estuviera a su lado cuando se lo dijera a Charlie y a Renee…

Se miró el anillo en su dedo e instintivamente, como llevaba haciendo días, volvió a meter los diamantes en la parte interna de la mano. No podía creer que con la de discusiones que les había valido que esa maldita joya estuviera en su maldito dedo ahora fuera sólo un punto más que mantener de su acuerdo. Porque su futuro ahora mismo era lo que era: un acuerdo. Y no lo quería en absoluto.

Quería que Edward le dijera que él también estaba nervioso, que vale, no se lo esperaba, que era error de los dos, pero que lo afrontaría juntos y que sería maravilloso, del mismo modo que ella aceptó una boda que en principio ni quería y que ahora estaría encantada de protagonizar.

Iba a darle a Esme las gracias, por la comida, por la bebida y por sus palabras, por ser la luz en toda esa locura desde su última nausea, por haberse puesto de su lado y ser tan amorosa, por ser su voz maternal cuando no podía contar con Renee, con sus historias alocadas, y quizás una de las pocas personas que la habían cuidado, cuando la puerta se entornó de nuevo y en el umbral apareció la imponente figura de Rosalie.

-Bella, ¿crees que podremos hablar un momento?

Pestañeó. Primero miró a Esme que al segundo ya esta en pie y después volvió a centrar sus ojos vidriosos en Rosalie. La Rosalie que ya había visto ese amanecer, refiriéndose a ella sin cara de asco, ni rictus de desagrado, condescendencia, ni odio. Al contrario: sonreía amable y eso la hacía incluso parecer más hermosa.

-Eh…- carraspeó con voz pastosa- Sí, claro.

Esme se disculpó diciendo que las dejaría solas y en apenas dos movimientos de vampiro, Esme ya no estaba y Rosalie cruzaba la habitación.

-No te cansaré mucho, sólo quería que pudiéramos charlar un rato. Edward no suele dejarte sola y he pensado que haría bien en aprovechar la ocasión. O si no Alice se enfadará por hacerla esperar para salir de caza.

Dio otro par de pasos con aquellos tacones de vértigo y se plantó delante de Bella. Le hizo un gesto pidiendo permiso para sentarse que Bella concedió soltando las rodillas para casi saltar a la esquina contraria del sillón.

-¿De qué querías que… hablásemos?- titubeó Bella de nuevo.

Cruzando su pierna perfecta enfundado en un pantalón ajustado negro que le quedaba perfecto, se acarició la rodilla para después echarse el pelo hacia atrás como quien espera el autobús.

-¿Edward te contó mi historia? Lo que me ocurrió para convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

La pregunta le pilló desprevenida y rebuscó urgentemente en su memoria atrofiada de todo lo que le había dicho Edward sobre el pasado de su familia, pero que los ojos dorados de Rosalie le apuntaran directamente impaciente, casi hizo que lo olvidara.

-Eh…- balbuceó- Me dijo que… te ocurrió algo que se pareció a lo que estuvo a punto de pasarme en Port Angeles, pero a ti nadie te pudo ayudar.

-¿Sólo te contó eso?- se carcajeó suave y musicalmente, volviendo a echarse el pelo hacia atrás- Probablemente voy a tener que darle más crédito. Ahora me siento en verdad culpable. Se ha mostrado mucho más cortés de lo que merezco. Sobre todo después de cómo me he portado contigo todo este tiempo. ¿Te ha dicho por qué no acepté cuando comenzasteis a salir o también ha sido reservado?

Meneando la cabeza y con la boca seca, Bella titubeó:

-Me explicó que te resultaba más difícil que al resto aceptar que alguien de fuera estuviera al tanto de vuestro secreto, y más ahora que él también lo es y los Volturis le han advertido.

Otra risa musical de Rosalie llenó la habitación:

-¿No… es… así?- tartamudeó Bella.

-No. Es absoluto. Vaya, vaya…- meneó la cabeza-… que trolero que es este chico- Rosalie cruzó la pierna contraria y apoyó sus manos en las rodilla mostrando sus manos perfectas con sus uñas increíbles con una preciosa manicura francesa. Después levantó la mirada, le sonrió y empezó a hablar.

Las tele transportó a un Rochester en 1933 tras la gran depresión donde Carlisle, Esme y Edward formaban una familia. Rosalie se describió a sí misma como una persona más frívola de lo que era ahora, que compadecía a todo el mundo que tenía a su alrededor que no tenía su belleza o que no estaba comprometida con un apuesto joven de una gran familia. Le describió su sociedad, con sus bailes y fiestas donde ella estaba encantada de lucirse del brazo de su prometido entre las clases más altas a la vez que envidiaba a su amiga que estaba casada con un pobre trabajador al que amaba aunque no tuviera dinero. Y la envidiaba aún más porque ella tenía un pequeño, pero se consolaba a sí misma pensando en sus propios hijos que correrían por los terrenos de la acaudalada familia de su futuro esposo que nunca llegaron porque él y sus amigos en una noche de borrachera fueron quienes la atacaron y la dejaron morir, lo que habría ocurrido de no ser por que Carlisle la encontró.

-Me voy a guardar los detalles- añadió mirando hacia el horizonte, por el ventanal, donde había llegado mientras narraba su historia- No son nada agradables y no quiero que tengas pesadillas- añadió otra ligera carcajada musical- Pero… ¿cuál de nuestras historias lo es? Ni Carlisle que luchó contra su condición hasta que encontró el modo de contrarrestar la culpa, ni la de Edward, que perdió a sus padres y no les recuerda, ni la de Emmett, Jasper, ni la de Alice, que no sabe nada de su pasado.

El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos mientras los que Bella intentaba procesar toda la información, pestañeando rápidamente sin dejar de mirar la perfecta silueta de Rosalie delante del ventanal. Abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque sin saber qué y antes de poder vocalizar palabra, la vampira se giró.

-Por eso, antes, _antes _de que Edward _cambiara _y le implorabas que te convirtiera, no podía comprenderlo- dijo- Lo tenías todo. Lo _tienes _todo- puntualizó- Y estabas haciendo la elección errónea sin saberlo.

-¿Por eso me odiabas?

Bella se arrepintió en el mismo momento que las palabras brotaron de sus labios, casi a la misma velocidad que el gesto de Rosalie cambiaba:

-¿Odiar?- repitió frunciendo el ceño sin mostrar ni una arruga en su frente perfecta de mármol- Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, Bella. No es que me gustes especialmente, pero no te odio. Te _envidio_. Como ahora le envidio a él. ¿No lo has entendido aún? Tú _ya _lo tienes todo. Te aguarda una vida por delante. Daría cualquier cosa por estar en tu lugar. Y más ahora… que vas a tener un _bebé_.

Bella se estremeció de la manera en la que Rosalie lo pronunció, como si le doliera. Su rostro perfecto se tornó e incluso juraría haberle visto la mejillas turbadas mientras entrecerraba los ojos a la vez que llevaba sus perfectas manos a su vientre, vacío.

-Si yo tuviera el valor que tuvo Edward, iría ahora mismo a pedirle a los Volturis que me dieran mi mortalidad. Pero no lo tengo. O quizás sé, en alguna parte de mi fuero interno, que mi razón no es _pura _para luchar, como la suya. Sólo lucharía por una cuestión de vanidad.

Estremeciéndose y retrocediendo ante la ferocidad de los ojos de Rosalie que volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el sofá, Bella apenas carraspeó para tragar saliva costosamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba boquiabierta la cerró teatralmente y casi no pudo pestañear hasta que la vampira se sentó de nuevo al otro lado.

-Te voy a confesar algo que incluso me da vergüenza, Bella- añadió apartando su mirada hacia el ventanal de nuevo- E incluso, quizás con eso, me comprendas un poco más. Al principio, ya sabes, cuando Edward te conoció… yo estaba _celosa _de ti.

-¿Ce…lo…sa?- repitió en un hilo de voz fruto de la sorpresa- ¿De mí?- añadió, como si necesitara que se lo aseguraran- ¿Por… Edward?

Con apenas un movimiento de cejas, Bella, abarcó la figura de Rosalie para después mirarse a ella. Definitivamente, aquellos vaqueros marrones no eran los que mejor le quedaban y la sudadera verde no lo mejoraba. Tampoco quiso comprobar si aquella maraña del reflejo del ventanal o era su cabello. Porque la vampira más perfecta de la historia - y ligeramente confusa con sus declaraciones- estaba a su lado.

-No de ese modo. Siempre nos hemos querido como hermanos -soltó otra risita-. En mi vida humana estaba acostumbrada a que la gente me quisiera por mi aspecto y a él jamás le resulté interesante. Al principio, me frustró e incluso me ofendió pero no tardó mucho en dejar de molestarme al ver que Edward _nunca _amaba a nadie. _Jamás_. Hasta que te conoció a ti- inspiró aire como si lo necesitara.

Una extraña sensación, una que jamás había tenido antes, se apoderó de Bella: sintió que tenía que confortar a Rosalie. La escultural estirada hermana de Edward, con su porte odioso, su máscara de hielo - y no por la temperatura de su piel -, su frases cortantes y su cara de remilgo… le pareció _vulnerable_. Y no por odio, la cosa más normal: podía estar enfadada por poner en peligro a su familia una y otra vez, primero por James, después por Victoria y los neófitos y por último por los Volturis que habían advertido a Edward que les abandonara. No. Por algo mucho más…

… ¿mundano?

-Pero tu…- balbuceó Bella señalándola- amas a Emmett. Para él… y para cualquier ser con ojos, te verá como la más agraciada del planeta.

-Ya te he dicho que soy muy vanidosa- respondió seria- Y no es que no seas bonita, Bella, simplemente… es que te encontró más hermosa que a mí - se encogió de hombros, con gesto de resignación- ¿Edward te contó qué le ocurrió a Emmett?- añadió sin esperar respuesta- Le salvé de un oso que le había atacado y herido, y le arrastré hasta el hogar de Carlisle, pero ¿te imaginas por qué impedí que el oso le devorara? Sus rizos negros y los hoyuelos, visibles incluso a pesar de la mueca de dolor, conferían a sus facciones una extraña inocencia fuera de lugar en un varón adulto… me recordaba a Henry, el pequeño de Vera. No quería que muriera, a pesar de lo que yo odio esta vida. Fui lo bastante egoísta para pedirle a Carlisle que le convirtiera para mí.

La sensación anterior se transformó por completo mientas Bella pensaba que si la vanidad tuviera un rostro sería el perfecto de Rosalie, reprendiéndose al segundo como si alguien pudiera leerle en ese preciso instante. Porque la comprendía. Ella habría hecho - y estuvo a punto de hacer - algo parecido. Edward también odiaba su condición, decía ser un monstruo y lo habría dejado todo por ser como él y parte de él. Así que quizás, en ese momento, comenzó a comprender a Rosalie.

-Y tuve más suerte de la que merecía - prosiguió- Emmett es todo lo que habría pedido si me hubiera conocido lo bastante bien como para saber de mis carencias. Él es exactamente la clase de persona adecuada para alguien como yo y, por extraño que pueda parecer, también él me necesita. Esa parte funciona mejor de lo que cabía esperar, pero sólo vamos a estar nosotros dos, no va a haber nadie más. Jamás me voy a sentar en el porche, con él a mi lado, y ya con canas, rodeado de nietos.

Bella se dobló sobre sí misma, protegiéndose el vientre, como si le doliera ante la visión de que, quizás, ella tampoco iba a tener eso. Era una horrible pesadilla, porque quería el pack completo, como Rosalie. Quería a éste bebé, y otro y quizás otro. Ella había sido hija única y siempre había querido hermanos por lo que - dentro de los años pertinentes - su bebé no estaría solo. Pero sin Edward en esa fotografía…

-Bella- dijo Rosalie atrayendo su atención- Quiero convertir toda esa acritud que he sentido en mi vida, por algo bueno. Sería fácil envidiarte aún más, detestarte, gritar para que salgas de nuestra casa y te alejes de nuestra familia, pero esta vez no quiero. Quiero estar a tu lado… si me aceptas. Lugar que ciertamente no me merezco después de lo desagradable que he sido contigo en el pasado.

Las palabras de Rosalie tuvieron tanta fuerza, en su tono y su expresión, que Bella reculó contra el respaldo del sofá, asustada y casi sin aliento. Exhaló incluso una especie de suspiro, pero de sus labios no salió nada más.

Sabía que la había detestado desde el primer momento en el que Edward la salvó de morir aplastada en el aparcamiento del instituto bajo la furgoneta de Tyler, tratándola lo peor que pudo cuando Edward la llevó la primera vez a la Mansión o no queriendo colaborar a la caza de James cuando se los encontraron en el prado. A eso se podía añadir que por su culpa su familia te tuvo que separar, esa familia a la que tanto veneraba, que Emmett tuvo percances con los quileutes los que claramente no eran de su agrado y que además tuvo que afrontar una guerra que no compartía.

Siempre la había hecho sentir una intrusa, una intrusa dentro del secreto de su familia que podía desvelar a cualquier aunque hubiera jurado que no y que por su humanidad, tu triste humanidad, Edward había dado la espalda a todo lo que habían construido para recuperar la suya poniendo a todos los Cullen ante los ojos de los poderosos Volturis.

¿Y aún así la envidiaba?

Siempre se quejaba de sus cosas propias humanas: del olor de su sangre que apestaba la casa, del tiempo que pasaba con Edward o de las precauciones que tenían que tomar todos los Cullen en torno a su presencia. De las jornadas de supervisión vampírica, de la batalla de los neófitos y de la partida con certificados de defunción incluidas.

-¿Quizás te apetece beber un poco más?- dijo tras unos instantes de silencio- El nivel de azúcar en tu sangre está bajando. Lo noto: te ha cambiado el olor.

Dio un respingo para mirarla asombrada y al segundo notó cómo se le encendía la cara. A la par Rosalie le tendió el vaso que Bella aceptó temblorosa y dio un sorbito para después dar otro más largo y sonoro.

Entonces, reflexionó: ¿Acaso su embarazo las iba a convertir en amigas? ¿Acaso su situación iba a servir para unirse a los Cullen a los que jamás había estado apegada e iba a separarle del que únicamente le interesaba? ¿Acaso la tormenta de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas iba a traer algo bueno fuera de la agonía que ella sentía?

La habitación de Edward se empezó a llenar de una neblina asfixiante que seguro que le hacía bajar los niveles de azúcar de golpe por mucho ginger ale que Esme le preparara y Rosalie le instara a beber. Una nube densa y espesa que le cubría las patas del sofá, cubría los zapatos de Rosalie y que pronto se la tragaría a ella como su angustia y desesperación mientras se sumía en un estado catatónico.

-Mucho mejor- sonrió Rosalie recogiendo el vaso para dejarlo de nuevo en la bandeja- Debes comer y beber constantemente para que el bebé esté sano y fuerte.

_El bebé_. El bebé era lo importante. Y por protegerle haría cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿Niño o niña?

_De Edward_, y eso ya lo era.

-Quizás es pronto para pensar en eso, ¿verdad? No te molesto más- dijo levantándose con un movimiento humano- Y tómate tu tiempo para pensar, no hace falta que me contestes hoy. Puedo esperar a que me perdones todo lo que consideres oportuno: me lo he ganado a pulso.

En medio de la neblina oyó los pasos de Rosalie encaminarse hacia la puerta hasta que levantó la vista y la enfocó.

Claro que su embarazo sería la respuesta para Rosalie. Para acercarse a ella. Si quería vivir la experiencia que unos desalmados le robaron ochenta años atrás, por supuesto que la dejaría. Lo mismo que a Esme, que aún recordaba su embarazo y su bebé. Nunca se había parado a pensar qué podían echar de menos las preciosas mujeres Cullen en su existencia, colmadas de atenciones por su parejas y de amor eterno, hasta hoy. El bebé le había dado ese don. Era un regalo y no sólo para ella.

Buscó saliva en su boca seca e intentó que saliera un hilo de voz para decir:

-Ro..salie…

La vampira se quedó quieta para volverse sin que el movimiento fuera percibido apareciendo frente a ella.

-¿Me prometes que no dejarás que nadie le haga daño a mi bebé? Estamos _solos _en esto.

-Por supuesto, Bella. Le protegeré como si fuera mi propio hijo- añadió tomándola de la mano.

La primera vez que la tocaba desde que se conocían.


	29. Error humano

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Luna Nueva. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

_

* * *

_

**29. Error humano.**

Rosalie tenía razón. Creía que jamás diría algo así o pensara en la perfecta hermana mayor de Edward, pero desde hacía unas horas parecía que había cambiado su perspectiva de la vida. Le instó a tomarse una ducha caliente que por seguro la relajaría mientras ella se ponía al día con Alice en la expedición de caza y eso era lo que había pasado.

Alice mágicamente había dejado todos sus artículos de aseo en el cuarto de baño antes de marcharse, así que fue agradable usar su champú con olor a fresas al lavarse el cabello o envolverse en su albornoz color rosa. Incluso al salir para vestirse pensó usar uno de los pijamas que estaban en su parcelita dentro del vestidor pero como dudaba que su cuerpo soportara nada tan ajustado decidió buscar algo más cómodo y holgado.

Quizás era intromisión, pero qué narices, fue él el que le dejó quedarse allí en vez de usar la habitación de invitados así que prestarle uno de sus pijamas era lo menos que podía hacer.

La camiseta color azul con el pantalón de cuadritos le traía buenos recuerdos así que oliendo esa esencia suya, se enfundó en la amplia prenda.

_Recuerdos_. Eso iba a ser con lo que tirar de aquí en adelante. Aunque todo tenía su parte buena, ¿no? Edward había estado muy preocupado los últimos días intentándola convencer de que esperaran _de nuevo _a la noche de bodas y fíjate tú que hasta lo había conseguido. Le felicitaría por su absurda victoria moral y por su cabezonería, su mente cerrada y su manera de reaccionar desmesuradamente ante las cosas que le atañían cuando decidiera volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Se sintió furiosa, más furiosa que nunca. Podía hasta golpearle. Zarandearle para que entrara en razón. Por recordarle las veces que le había hablado de ese futuro que tenían juntos y de la familia que formarían. De…

El enfado se tornó a pena en décimas de segundos y sólo sintió ganas de correr hacia la cama y meterse bajo aquel edredón de plumas tan cálido para no pensar más.

Se tapó incluso la cabeza, apretándose contra la almohadas. Unas comodísimas almohadas de plumón ligeras y acolchadas. Sacó la cabeza cuando empezó a asfixiarse y así le dio un empujón a la foto de la mesilla donde sonreía en la cocina de Charlie. Con eso un libro fue a parar al suelo y al estirarse a recogerlo se dio cuenta que era la copia de Romeo y Julieta que le había regalado por Navidad. Y dentro estaban las dos entradas para el concierto que había comprado para él y Alice que nunca llegaron a usar por la reclusión de Alice semanas atrás.

Se sintió entonces sola, más sola que nunca. Edward no la comprendía y… los Cullen se marcharían. Alice no estaría en ocho semanas, lo mismo que Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper e incluso Rosalie. Mucho iba a tener que esforzarse para que fueran amigas íntimas o proteger al bebé con el tiempo con el que contaban. Jamás iba a poder convertir todo ese odio y acritud en algo bueno porque el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Y eso, sí que le asustó.

A punto estuvo de llorar angustiada dominada por su torrente hormonal y volver a asfixiarse bajo el edredón cuando le pareció escuchar notas musicales. Notas musicales de un piano.

Se sentó en la cama y durante unos instantes dejó de respirar para poder captar la melodía mejor. Una melodía extrañamente triste y pausada. De todas las veces que había oído tocar a Edward o de todos los Cds que Esme tenía recopilados de cada una de las interpretaciones de Edward a lo largo de los años jamás había oído nada así: ni su nana, ni la favorita de Esme, ni ningún clásico de los que solía interpretar.

Se incorporó, puso los pies en el suelo y a la vez que comenzaba a caminar a la puerta el tempo cambiaba gradualmente: más armónico e incluso alegre. Se interrumpió en un par de ocasiones pero se reanudó de nuevo así que curiosa salió del cuarto e incluso llegó al pasillo para asomarse al salón desde la parte de arriba de la escalera, agazapándose detrás de una de las columnas para poder mirar sin ser vista.

Allí estaba, sentado en el banco delante del instrumento, interpretando lo que fuera que tuviera escrito en ese pentagrama. Podía mirarle así horas. E incluso olvidar el enfado, el rencor y su actual situación. Edward era el ser más perfecto en lo que podía posar sus ojos, sobre todo cuando deslizaba los dedos de aquel modo por las teclas negras y de color marfil al ritmo de la música.

Definitivamente, podrías estar mirándole no horas, días quizás.

La música paró de repente, como antes, y Edward movió la cabeza, negando. Se agazapó más pegándose en la columna por si acaso daba cuenta de su presencia, pero Edward sólo tomó algo sobre el atril - lo que desde el ángulo de Bella parecía un lápiz - y garabateó en las partituras tachando y anotando algo en los márgenes.

¿Estaba…?

¿Estaba componiendo? ¿Así era como lo hacía? Siempre se había preguntando qué hacía cuando escribió su nana o cómo se inspiraba, si quizás necesitaba un ambiente especial, una luz o estar acompañado de alguien que le guiara y le dijera si su melodía sonaba bien o no, así que la escena de por sí ya le fascinó más.

Era estar dentro de un momento íntimo de los que aún no habían compartido.

Reanudó la melodía, la volvió a detener a las tres siguientes notas, hizo otro tachón y tocó de nuevo.

-Ten, hijo, te sentará bien.

Se pegó de nuevo a la columna cuando Esme apareció en el salón desde el comedor llevando una taza con algo humeante y oscuro - quizás café o chocolate caliente- pero hasta que no llegó a su altura y le tocó el hombro, Edward ni siquiera dejó su actividad con un gran suspiro. Tomó la taza sin mirar a Esme, meneó la cabeza de nuevo y volvió a anotar apoyando antes la taza sobre el piano.

Por arte de magia apareció debajo un posa vasos y eso que Esme daba la impresión de seguir quieta allí, cual estatua, apoyada en el hombro de Edward.

Tras varios instantes de silencio y quizás un par de sorbos, Esme le acarició el cabello:

-Deberías descansar.

Esme repitió la caricia en los cabellos y se quedó allí, escuchando la melodía. Movió la cabeza al ritmo de la música, volvió a acariciarle los cabellos y entonces, levantó la vista mirando directamente a Bella, en su esquina.

Se pegó completamente a la columna como si así evitara que con sus poderes vampíricos no la estuviera oyendo respirar, los latidos de su corazón o el olor de su sangre, más cuando se puso abruptamente roja de la vergüenza por la intromisión, pero al segundo después y en el siguiente latido de su corazón apresurado por el sobresalto asomó un ojo y vio la sonrisa de la madre adoptiva de Edward que le asintió con la cabeza.

Bella sintió que su dulce rostro con forma de corazón le comunicaba que era el momento para acercarse. Más cuando anunció:

-Te dejaré solo.

Y sin más, sin apartar su mirada dorada de ella, desapareció con la misma velocidad que apareció el posa vasos sobre el piano.

Vale. Quizás ese era el momento para dejar de arrastrarse por el torrente de hormonas en el que estaba sumida y empezar a ser _Bella _de nuevo. ¿Y qué haría la _Bella normal _en un caso como ese? Bajar las escaleras e ir hacia Edward para hablar con él. Intentar convencerle, decir lo que sentía y compartir lo que había dentro de ella. Quizás Edward era la persona más difícil del mundo cuando se trataba de hacerle cambiar de idea respecto a algo - su inmortalidad, su boda, la Universidad,…- pero se sentiría mal consigo misma si no lo intentaba.

Ya había sido suficiente de estar sumergida en su burbuja de dolor, como en todo el viaje desde Florida donde sólo había estado intentando ahogar su llanto, aunque en casos fue en vano. Ya había sido suficiente de intentar castigarle con su falta de interacción, como en el aeropuerto donde si quiera pudo tomarle de la mano, cuando lo que realmente quería y necesitaba era correr a él y abrazarle para no soltarle más.

Tenía que hacerlo por ellos, por los dos. No, por los tres. Por el _bebé_.

Casi de puntillas e intentando que sus pies descalzos no sonaran a cada paso, bajó la escalera y empezó a cruzar el salón hacia el piano. El suelo estaba cálido y la alfombra que tapizaba el suelo del salón le hizo cosquillas en la planta de los pies mientras procuraba deslizarle sigilosa, sin tropezar y ágilmente como hacían Esme y Alice.

Edward continuó tocando, absorto en sus pensamientos y en la melodía que volvía a tornarse a las notas melancólicas del principio. A penas apretaba los labios o fruncía el ceño, pero no emitía más emoción externa, así que Bella se quedó quieta, a media decena de pasos de él para decir con voz tímida:

-Es una canción un poco triste.

Edward dio un respingo y la miró dejando de tocar de golpe, tanto que la melodía terminó con dos notas desafinadas. La observó unos segundos como si no creyera que le estaba hablando y se volvió de nuevo a centrar en el piano, antes tomando su lápiz para anotar algo y reanudando la melodía. Tenía las ojeras más marcadas que nunca antes, incluso cuando era vampiro, quizás porque el resto de su piel no estaba pálida si no saludablemente bronceada por las horas de sol en Florida o porque la barba por estar sin afeitar era más incipiente.

-Así es como me siento.

El estómago se le volvió de nuevo del revés y eso que el ginger ale había sido un remedio bastante exitoso. La voz de Edward sonó tan dura y a la par tan atormentada que bien tuvo ganas de volver a dejarse arrastrar por sus hormonas y huir de nuevo escaleras arriba a ahogarse bajo el edredón de plumas, pero se recompuso cuando recordó la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí.

Los dos. Los tres. El _bebé_.

Como si no estuviera allí y cuatro notas después, Edward se detuvo de nuevo, garabateó la partitura y murmuró:

-No sé en qué estaba pesando cuando escribí esto. Es horrible. Y no tiene ritmo alguno.

Compostura. Aplomo. Decisión. Bella tomó aire y volvió a hablar:

-¿Qué es? Nunca lo había escuchado.

-Nada. No importa- respondió en aquella voz suya monocorde.

Pasó la hoja del atril, tachó de arriba a abajo los pentagramas y empezó a tocar una escala musical para pararse en una nota en concreto aporreando las teclas.

-Es este maldito piano. Nunca ha sonado bien. Mi _antiguo _piano sí que sonaba bien. Con él jamás podré tocar ni una sola melodía decente- dijo entre dientes.

El antiguo piano. El antiguo piano que destrozó Victoria. Un piano seguro que carísimo, como todas las cosas de los Cullen, que tendría décadas de antigüedad y que habían transportado a lo largo del país por cada uno de los sitios en los que se habían instalado.

Quizás era especial para Edward, como el colgante o el anillo y nunca se lo dijo. Y ahora no lo tenía. Por su culpa.

Batió la cabeza. Compostura de nuevo. Aplomo. Decisión.

-Esme me ha… subido algo de comer,… he usado tu cuarto de baño y… voy a intentar dormir un rato hasta que sea hora de ir a casa de Charlie en tu cama. Espero que no te importe.

-No- aporreó una tecla más- Puedes usar cuanto hay en mi habitación para hacerte sentir cómoda.

-¿Tú no vas a… subir? No has dormido nada en 24 horas.

-Sí. Intentaré dormir algo en la habitación de Esme y de Carlisle.

En la habitación de Esme y de Carlisle.

Ah.

Es decir, que ya no podría estar ni siquiera en la misma habitación que ella.

Solamente no iba a perdonarle que quisiera seguir adelante con el embarazo, si no que aparentemente - y sin responder como un caballero, de la forma que Esme esperaba - ni siquiera soportaba estar en el mismo espacio que ella.

Ya no quedaba compostura. Ni aplomo. Ni una pizquita de decisión.

Más cuando entre sus murmuraciones sobre la calidad del piano dio la vuelta a la partitura y pudo ver entre los tachones y las anotaciones el título de la melodía:

_Recién casados._

¿Esa canción tan triste y deprimente era la que le había inspirado el día de su boda?

No podía soportar un segundo más allí. Se ahogaba. No aguantaba hablarle a la nuca a Edward. Que no le mirara. Su indiferencia. Tenía que salir de allí.

Charlie Swan tenía toda la razón cuando le llamaba _ese capullo_. Y seguro que cosas peores sobre todo ahora, cuando Bella le contara las _buenas nuevas_. Porque su comportamiento no se merecía ningún elogio. ¿A qué venía estar allí centrado en afinar el dichoso piano? Seguro que en cuanto se levantara del taburete Esme estaría llamando al mejor afinador de Seatle o encargaría un _Bossendorfer _directamente desde Viena.

Pero es que… no podía hacer otra cosa. No podía mirar a Bella a la cara, por lo que se quedó todo el tiempo de espaldas contestando con monosílabos para que no notara lo que le temblaba la voz. Sentía una especie de fuerza sobrenatural que le tomaba de la nuca y le impedía girar el cuello, ni levantar la cabeza. ¿Quizá era el peso por la vergüenza? Así no podía decir lo que lo sentía cuando ella ya asumía que estaba sola tras su mala decisión.

Tenía que encontrar el valor. Y lo tenía, estaba seguro. En alguna parte de su cuerpo, que ordenara a sus músculos ponerse en marcha, volverse e ir hacia ella para abrazarla hundiendo la cara entre su pelo que tenía la mejor esencia del mundo.

Sí, lo tenía. Estaba ahí. ¡Claro que estaba allí! Si encontró el valor necesario para pedirle a los Volturis que le devolvieran su mortalidad, cuando sabía que nadie antes lo había logrado, algo le quedaría, si no se lo llevó todo Jane de una de sus descargas sádicas.

Ese comportamiento infantil no era típico de él. Defraudaría más aún a Carlisle que le había dicho que hablara con Bella. O a Esme. Y ya había sido suficiente por hoy.

Voz clara y concisa. Carraspeó para ello y preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Te ha sentado bien la…?

Pero cuando giró el cuello tras luchar contra el poder sobrenatural que le obligaba a tener la cabeza baja para mirar a Bella sólo la vio echar a correr escaleras arriba llevando uno de sus pijamas puestos que sobraba y bailaba en su estrecha y pequeña figura.

Estaba cansada, estaba agotaba y no, no podía más. Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo incluso pisándose el pantalón que le quedaba levemente largo, cruzó el pasillo y cuando cerró los ojos más fuerte que pudo se envolvió en el edredón de plumas para no salir más.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Lo había hecho mal? ¿Otra vez? ¿Los errores garrafales y las malas decisiones iban unidos sin capacidad de separación con la envoltura humana? ¿Cómo era capaz de hundirse más y más en aquellas arenas movedizas, hacer llorar a Bella de nuevo y portarse como un…?

-¿…_imbécil_? ¿Esa es la palabra que estabas buscando?

Una voz de campanilla irrumpió en el salón y apenas le bastó un pestañeo, salir de su shock y de su bloqueo mental donde seguía mirando hacia las escaleras donde Bella había desaparecido para ver la figurilla de Alice cruzar desde la puerta del jardín trasero.

-Estabas a punto de decirlo en voz alta, no encontrabas la expresión exacta, así que he decido intervenir. Y además, voy a añadir un par de cosas, Edward Cullen- añadió sin parar para tomar su innecesario aire mientras caminaba hacia él trotando ágilmente como un potrillo mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice- Como no muevas el culo y vayas detrás de Bella, te arrastres si hace falta, te morderé. Y no me costaría nada porque he empleado todo el tiempo de la caza en intentar darle esquinazo a Rosalie y en tapar mi esencia por el bosque para que no sepa que he vuelto a casa.

Se plantó delante de él y con ese mismo dedo acusador, le golpeó el hombro. Fue un leve toquecito pero el roce del dedo helado y duro como el mármol le hicieron tambalearse y quejarse molesto. Más cuando se fijó en su cara de duendecillo, en su gesto donde la sonrisa brillaba por su ausencia y en sus pupilas donde el color oscuro predominaba sobre el color ambarino líquido.

-¿A qué esperas?

Ahora no sólo se quedó en el golpecito. Le cogió incluso de la camiseta para tirar de él, haciendo un ruidito de esfuerzo como si no pudiera levantarle con una sola mano, pero Edward se revolvió y se apartó de su hermana.

-No puedo, Alice. Bella está muy enfadada. La he defraudado tanto que jamás podrá perdonarme. He planeado que…- tragó saliva para no pronunciar la palabra- sin ni siquiera preguntarle sus deseos. Y además, ahora…

-¡Oh!- bufó la vampira, interrumpiéndole en un gesto teatral- Blah, blah, blah… Edward, ¿nunca te cansas de escucharte a ti mismo? ¡Por que ya estoy un _poquitín _harta de tus lamentos!- le volvió a golpear con el dedo en el hombro- Bella está asustada y está angustiada. Pero no ha cambiado ninguna de sus decisiones. Algunas partes están en blanco, porque quizás espera que tú cambies de parecer, pero no se ha alterado absolutamente _nada _de vuestro futuro. ¿Sabes desde cuándo? Desde que volví a _verla _mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono en Florida. ¡Así que deja de auto compadecerte y muévete!

La última frase la dijo gritando, tanto que Edward se apartó más y hasta se tapó los oídos. La voz de campanilla se convirtió en un rugido y con el aire le movió hasta los cabellos revueltos. Pero cuando la vampira vio que había conseguido su objetivo- asustar a Edward - dio un saltito y sonrió.

-Quizás si subes ahora y le dices que estarás a su lado, podré ver el _sexo _del bebé- batió las pestañas con gesto de inocencia.

¿El… sexo… del… bebé… de Bella? Batió la cabeza incluso con el pensamiento, sin atreverse a pensarlo de seguido como si Alice pudiera verlo también. El bebé _de Bella _tenía corazón que latía y… tendría sexo. Sería un niño o una niña, como había escuchado a Rosalie preguntarle. ¿Qué querría Bella que fuera? Porque a él le daba exactamente igual. Sólo que fuera de ambos. Y eso, ya lo era.

Las manos que tapaban sus oídos estaban en su boca, que se quería abrir desmesurada ante la realidad a la que se enfrentaba.

Ahora era más real que nunca. Era padre. Iba a serlo. Iba a tener un bebé con Bella.

Por eso fue a ver a los Volturis.

Y por eso le dejaron marchar.

Quería abrazarla y no soltarla más. Decirle lo feliz que estaba. Aunque antes tenía que decir lo que sentía haberse equivocado con sus decisiones…

… sobre todo ahora que sabía que Bella jamás había cambiado las suyas.

Dando un salto él también, cogió la cara de Alice con ambas manos y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente, para echar a correr por el salón y subir las escaleras prácticamente de dos en dos. Las zapatillas deportivas le chirriaron en el suelo de mármol y seguro que los posibles arañazos molestaban a Esme pero no detuvo su velocidad hasta llegar a su puerta, cerrada.

Picó levemente con los nudillos y cuando no obtuvo respuesta, la llamó. Aguardó unos instantes y lo repitió. Unos segundos más tarde, añadió:

-¿Puedo pasar, por favor? Necesito decirte algo.

Al silencio se añadió el sonido de la manilla al girarse para entornar la madera hacia adentro a la par que un sentimiento de intromisión se apoderaba de Edward. Menuda tontería, era su habitación. ¿Qué podía hacer Bella? ¿Tirarle algo para que se fuera por acosador? Estaba en su derecho. Lo encajaría de rodillas y suplicaría para…

Cuando dio un par de pasos dentro se dio cuenta de porqué Bella no respondía a su llamada: estaba dormida. Descansaba en el medio de la cama, arropada como un capullo con el edredón, echada sobre su derecha, con la misma postura con la misma expresión de paz que cuando él se pasaba noches y noches observándola en su sueño.

Qué de cosas habían pasado desde entonces…

Caminó lo más sigiloso que pudo hasta el borde de la cama e incluso se arrodilló allí para mirarla. Se podía pasar horas mirándola, como antes, aunque ahora estuviera tan cansado que también pudiera dormirse hasta de pie y le hubieran crujido las rodillas al agacharse. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, un mechón le caía por la frente y fruncía el ceño, de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando estaba concentrada en algo, pero exceptuando eso, era la misma expresión de la paz.

Le apartó primero el mechón tras la oreja y después le cogió la mano que asomaba entre el edredón - la mano izquierda. Le dio la vuelta al anillo de compromiso, que seguía allí y con los diamantes hacia dentro, y cuando estuvo colocado correctamente, se la besó.

-Lo siento mucho. Siento no haberte preguntado qué querías o…- carraspeó para que le saliera la voz sin temblores.

Sin soltar su mano, se incorporó para recostarse cuidadosamente en la cama, a su lado, amoldando su cuerpo al de Bella para besarle - o sólo rozarle con los labios - en la frente, para añadir en un susurro:

-Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones… Y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Sin ti, si el meteoro desaparece por el horizonte, todo se volverá negro. Mis ojos están cegados por la luz. Ya no podría ver las estrellas. Y nada tendría sentido. Tú eres todo para mí. Ahora lo sois los _dos_.

Se quedó allí, quieto, casi sin respirar y sin pestañear, intentado no perderse nada del rostro pacífico de Bella. De la manera que sus espesas pestañas estaban pegadas las unas con las otros o la arruguita de su frente. Apretó la mano que tenían entrelazada, le volvió a besar y así sintió que quizás ahora, a su lado, aunque todo lo que le hubiera dicho no lo hubiera oído, podría descansar.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y….

-Edward…- suspiró Bella.

Abrió los ojos de golpe para volver a apretarle la mano esperando encontrarse las pupilas marrones de Bella mirándole fijamente, pero seguía inmersa en sus sueños. Carraspeó sin fuerzas y sacó la otra mano de dentro del edredón para rascarse la nariz con el dorso.

-…te quiero mucho- añadió.

-Y yo a ti. Más que eso.

Y abarcándola con el otro brazo, atrayéndola contra sí, cuando él no necesitaba dormir y ella le hablaba en sueños, volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en su respiración.

Carlisle salió de su despacho y una vez en el pasillo se orientó con el olfato al la izquierda y después a la derecha. Esme estaba abajo en la cocina, preparando algo con aroma afrutado, bastante cantidad de azúcar y limón. Alice estaba en el salón, quieta, inmóvil y sin haberse saciado de sangre en la caza por lo que tendría que pedirle que volviera a salir otra vez. Bella estaba con Edward en su habitación y a juzgar por el sonido de sus corazones y sus respiraciones llevaban bastante tiempo dormidos.

Deslizándose sobre la alfombra y apenas moviendo un dedo, hizo que la hoja - entre abierta - se separara más para atisbar el interior de la habitación: la luz entraba tenue por las persianas medio bajadas y con la claridad proveniente del día lluvioso cualquier ojo - humano y sobre todo vampiro - les podía ver tumbados en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas y sumergidos en un merecido sueño.

Sonrió y estuvo a punto de volverse sobre sus pasos para no inmiscuirse en tan personal escena cuando escuchó a Rosalie cruzar el jardín, entrar por el salón, esquivar a Alice y subir las escaleras para llegar a su espalda. Solamente por la manera en la que pisaba podía saber que estaba furiosa así que la detuvo con un brazo antes de que propasara un milímetro dentro de la habitación.

Miró por encima del hombro de su padre adoptivo la escena y negó con la cabeza resoplando por la nariz e intentó zafarse del brazo por lo que él utilizó el otro sujetándola por la cintura.

-No es necesario, Rosalie- le susurró.

-Bella me pidió que…

-Lo sé. Pero éste no es el momento. Edward ha cometido un error. Un error _humano_. Y esa es su manera de pedir perdón.

Se intentó revolver de nuevo y volvió a bufar, pero instantes después se dio por vencida. Carlisle jamás le dejaría intervenir, reivindicar que Edward se había equivocado y hacer imponer su decisión, por lo que suspiró resignada. Quizás tenía hasta razón. Edward querría estar al lado de Bella y de su bebé, como ella, y manteniéndole siempre alejado no conseguiría nada. Entonces, Carlisle le sonrió y dejó de sujetarla para tomarla por los hombros paternalmente.

-Es nuestro momento de ser espectadores de esa nueva vida que han creado. Y tú estarás al lado de ambos. Ya has dado el primer paso para cambiar toda esa acritud.

* * *

_**Nota:** Recuerda unirte al foro (la dirección está en mi profile) para poder leer teasers._


	30. Sombras en el futuro

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**30. Sombras en el futuro.**

_Nunca le había gustado demasiado el tacto de la hierba bajo los pies descalzos - la sensación de las briznas entre los dedos no le hacían unas cosquillas muy placenteras que digamos - pero saber que después de que cruzara esa pradera se iba a encontrar con Edward, le hacían olvidar cualquier tipo de nimiedad._

_Hacía un inusual día soleado en Forks e incluso podía sentir el calor sobre la piel. Había tenido una buena idea en ponerse ese fresco vestido largo de tirantes porque quizás hasta conseguiría sintetizar la suficiente vitamina D para la próxima etapa de lluvias torrenciales que anegarían toda aquella zona._

_Dio un par de pasos más, entre lirios y flores silvestres de vivos colores y miró a su alrededor. Por alguna razón quería recordar cada esquina de esa pradera, cada brizna de hierba o la posición de cada helecho. Lo mismo que la primera vez que estuvo allí con Edward y le reveló cómo era en realidad._

_Aunque eso ahora ya no había falta._

_Al norte, entre dos frondosos árboles cubiertos de musgo, podía verle de espaldas, inmóvil. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y el sol le bañaba los brazos estirados donde solamente brillaban las marcas de las cicatrices. Le llamó al siguiente paso y aunque siguió allí de espaldas, flexionó un brazo como si tuviera que sujetar algo. Algo que ella sabía que él tenía y que estaba esperando conocer._

_-¿Edward?- repitió- Estoy aquí. Estoy lista._

_-Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones… Y entonces tu cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Sin ti, si el meteoro desaparece por el horizonte, todo se volverá negro. Mis ojos están cegados por la luz. Ya no podría ver las estrellas. Y nada tendría sentido. Tú eres todo para mí. Ahora lo sois los dos._

_Toda su piel se erizó a medida que le escuchaba hablar con esa voz suya aterciopelada y se quedó allí, quieta, observado su silueta de espaldas totalmente embebida en la luz del sol. Pero se fue girando lentamente sujetando con el otro brazo lo que apretaba contra su pecho con el primero para tendérselo a ella._

_Allí estaba. Y era aún más hermoso de lo que jamás se pudo imaginar. Tenía aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda tan preciosos enmarcados en unas espesas pestañas y un revuelto pelo color bronce. Un mini-Edward, pero que tenía una parte de ella. No sabía dónde porque su rostro era una réplica perfecta, pero algo en su interior se lo decía._

_Como sabía que tenía que protegerle. A su bebé._

_Lo tomó para sujetarlo también contra su pecho donde el niño se amoldó a la perfección y así le besó la cabeza. Incluso sus labios encajaban bien entre su pelo. Su cuerpo era cálido y sentaba a la maravilla en su regazo. Su olor era dulcemente embriagador. Y cuando le dio su mano libre a Edward para entrelazarla y seguir caminando, sintió que estaba totalmente completa._

El sueño se esfumó de golpe, como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor. Al segundo estaba feliz con Edward y su bebé en su prado y ahora sólo podía ver el interior de sus párpados mientras escuchaba cómo golpeteaba la lluvia contra el cristal. Los pájaros no piaban en su pradera ni el sol le bañaba la piel. Apretó los ojos con fuerza deseando volver donde lo había dejado y saber qué ocurría a continuación pero sentir que un peso se cernía sobre su cintura, que había algo caliente amoldado a ella y que en esa habitación había otra respiración le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Aunque en un principio la nubosidad por la somnolencia le impidió ver más que un borrón, sus ojos se acostumbraron enseguida a lo que tenía delante: Edward. Estaba profundamente dormido con el lateral izquierdo hundido en la almohada, la boca ligeramente abierta y respirando lenta y pausadamente. Le bastó levantar la vista para comprobar que se había tumbado a su lado completamente vestido y calzado, que le rodeaba con el brazo contra sí y que sus piernas estaban flexionadas en el hueco que dejaban las suyas.

En ese momento, todo lo pasado en las últimas horas, desapareció. Todas lo dicho en Florida, todos sus actos al llegar a Forks. Edward estaba allí, era el ser más perfecto y bello que jamás había visto y su bebé, el bebé del sueño, sería una realidad.

Utilizó la mano que no entrelazaban para primero acariciarle la mejilla y después el perfil con la yema del dedo hasta llegar a los labios por donde exhalaba ese aliento suyo cálido. Quería que su bebé, el bebé de su sueño, fuese esa réplica exacta de aquel rostro, que tuviera su nariz, sus ojos y sus labios e incluso de su color de piel, del mismo modo que ahora tenía un corazón que latía, como él.

A punto estuvo de entornarse hacia él para besarle suavemente cuando aquel sentimiento tan horrible de náusea se apoderó de ella subiendo desde las piernas envueltas en el edredón, del que tuvo que salir de una patada, para reptar fuera de la cama mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos hasta llegar al retrete.

En serio, ¿cómo alguien podía aguantar esa sensación durante 5 meses y aún así recordarlo en su nueva vida como vampiro? Podía vomitar hasta una parte de su intestino delgado y no se sorprendería porque cuando todo le daba vueltas de esa manera y su estómago se volvía del revés, sólo quería que parara. La garganta le quemaba, la cabeza le iba a estallar e incluso no tenía fuerzas para sorber la nariz porque con la nausea, también iban incluidas lágrimas.

En la tercera convulsión con tosido reptó de rodillas para llegar hasta el lavabo y abrir el grifo. Tentó por la encimera hasta tocar el cepillo de dientes y tras enjuagarse rápidamente lo dejó caer apoyando la frente en el frío mármol porque el cuello no podía sostenerle la cabeza. Se caería por el desagüe, estaba segura, y tendría que arrastrarse porque ni siquiera tendría el equilibrio necesario para caminar erguida como cualquier ser humano. Era un despojo, un guiñapo, un…

La sensación de algo fresco sobre su nunca la asustó y levantó la cabeza para mirar quién se había apiadado de ella sin dejarla morir entre sus efluvios. Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces e incluso frotarse los ojos para ver que de todos los que había en aquella casa y que podía socorrerla - Carlisle, Esme, Alice o incluso su _nueva amiga que no la odiaba_ Rosalie - era Edward el que sujetaba una toalla de color azul empapada en agua.

-Ven aquí- dijo.

Se arrodilló junto a ella y la cogió en brazos para sentarla en su regazo cambiando la toalla de la nuca a la frente.

-¿Mejor?

Bella no sólo asintió si no que alzó sus brazos para rodearle el cuello y sumergirse allí, esperando que el malestar, el mareo y ardor pasaran, sobre todo si con el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Edward se sumaban besos en la cabeza.

-No sé cómo voy a ocultarle esto a Charlie- murmuró contra su pecho.

El pensamiento sólo le hizo sentirse peor. Puede que Charlie le dejara su espacio, que no se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, pero si vomitaba un día, otro y después otro en algún momento le bastaría sumar dos y dos para preguntar si…

-No hace falta que lo hagas- respondió Edward.

Levantó la cabeza como un resorte de su hombro para mirarle con ojos desorbitados. Había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? No sólo la pradera, el sol y su bebé perfecto, si no que hubiera olvidado el tema de la _interrupción del embarazo _y de sus errores que _enmendar_.

-No quiero volver a hablar de eso, Edward- dijo con voz ronca- No quiero oírte decir que todo se solucionaría con…

-¡No!- exclamó él. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y después los abrió con un gesto de dolor indescriptible. ¿Qué creía, que con tumbarse a su lado en la cama o tomarla de la mano, ya estaba todo solucionado? Si tuviera fuerzas seguro que le golpearía, y no podía decir que no se lo merecía. Tenía el mejor regalo que un ser humano puede tener y él casi lo echa a perder. Así que intentó explicarse mejor- Me refería a que… puedes quedarte aquí, _conmigo_, hasta que nos marchemos a Nueva Inglaterra. Si aun quieres que vivamos allí.

Conteniendo el aliento - y no por culpa de otra nausea- Bella se llevó las manos a la boca para asentir compulsivamente con la cabeza, a la vez que se volvía a refugiar en su cuello. Eso no era un sueño, no lo era. Podría explotar de felicidad. Podría empezar a llorar ahora por culpa de las hormonas y no parar hasta hacer la maleta e irse. E incluso dar saltos si no estuviera tan mareada.

-¿Quieres que…?- balbuceó- ¿Quieres que siga… _adelante_?

-Quiero que seas feliz. Hacerte feliz. Perdóname por no poder haberte preguntado tus deseos, Bella. Siento haber tenido esa idea tan horrible, creyendo lo mejor. Me he portado como un monstruo, ahora que creía que _ya _no lo era. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadada, e incluso a odiarme. Es lo más abominable que te he podido hacer. Pero me ganaré cada segundo de tu perdón.

Batió la cabeza, sorbió la nariz y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Ella, perdonarle? ¿Acaso debía de perdonar a alguien que había hecho latir su corazón tras días de torturas para ser igual que ella o que le había jurado amarla hasta el fin de sus días?

-Estás a mi lado y eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz- dijo, sorbiendo la nariz de nuevo - Y claro que nos iremos a Nueva Inglaterra. Tienes que estudiar Medicina: es tu sueño.

Intentando no sonreír, Edward aceptó el abrazo, apretándola más contra él. Bella era un ángel magnánimo que jamás vería nada malo en él, ni las veces que metía la pata por insolente al pensar por ella. Del que tendría que renacer aún más veces para ser digno. Para el que lucharía día a día para ganarse su gracia por lo que había hecho o al menos intentar hacer. No merecía tener la suerte de que ella siguiera a su lado y además, haber creado otro ser con ella. Se iba a esforzar de lo lindo para ganárselo. Así que dijo en voz alta y clara:

-No, Bella, vamos a hacer esto a tu manera, ya que yo siempre lo hago mal. Me he apegado con una obstinación verdaderamente idiota a lo que yo consideraba lo mejor para ti, y sólo he conseguido herirte. Herirte muy hondo, una y otra vez. Ya no confiaré más en mí: No hace falta que nos casemos, si no es lo quieres, o que esperemos para vivir juntos. Tendrás al bebé y estaré cada minuto a tu lado porque te pertenezco a ti y al sitio donde tu estés, sea del modo que sea. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta desde un principio, como tú hiciste, que también pertenezco a aquello que hemos creado entre los dos.

Se tomó unos segundos para respirar aunque Edward esperara una respuesta. Las hormonas se le pusieron todas de golpe en la garganta y le impedían hablar, aunque tuviera un montón de cosas que decir. Como en su sueño. No, mejor. Porque Edward le decía cosas preciosas y mientras ella podía abrazarle.

Todos se habían equivocado. Incluso Esme. Eso no era _responder como un caballero_. Era ser _Edward _simplemente. Con sus equivocaciones incluidas, que le hacían del todo humano.

-No podría dejar a Charlie, aún no- dijo Bella- Se lo prometí. No quiero romperle el corazón. Y aunque no lo haya dicho, estoy segura que desea que nos casemos antes de irnos a vivir juntos. Supongo que puedo esperar ocho semanas para contárselo y así que el shock no sea tan grande. Si tú estás de acuerdo. Es el bebé de los _dos_.

Edward sonrió para asentir y besándola en la frente se levantó con el menor esfuerzo para volver con ella a la habitación, estrechándola con su pecho. Así la tumbó en la cama, apartó el edredón y le puso una almohada más en la espalda.

-Gracias- dijo Bella.

Le volvió a sonreír y estirándole las piernas le dobló el pantalón por el tobillo para que se le vieran los pies.

-Te queda un poco grande- añadió divertido.

-Es cómodo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? Quizás necesitarías beber algo.

-Estaría bien- respondió Bella.

Edward sonrió de nuevo para volver a besarla en la frente y se incorporó para cruzar la habitación. Bella se acomodó mejor sobre los almohadones, mulló el edredón y metió el pie descalzo dentro.

Podría hasta acostumbrarse a que todo el mundo cuidara de ella.

Sólo le bastó abrir la puerta de su habitación y dar un par de pasos hacia el pasillo para casi toparse de bruces con Rosalie. Sí, Rosalie. Cargando con una bandeja con una jarra y un vaso, y cara de asco incorporada.

Oh, claro, cómo no. Rosalie por supuestísimo que seguiría allí. Su mundo no se había convertido por arte de magia en la burbuja que era su habitación donde había tenido la gracia divina de que Bella le perdonara con una simple frase donde no había insultos ni descalificaciones. No. Rosalie estaba allí para seguir siendo su purgatorio personal y a lo que tendría que enfrentarse para conseguir el perdón más absoluto.

Y ella no se lo iba a poner fácil, pero él tampoco.

Le miró condescendientemente, como siempre, arrugó la nariz y gruñó para mirar a través de él como si no estuviera:

-Esme dejó esto listo para Bella. Tiene que beber para no deshidratarse.

-Lo sé. Muchas gracias por tu preocupación- replicó.

Iba a tomar la bandeja pero en un simple movimiento que hizo que ni el vaso tintineara, le burló para aparecer a unos pasos a la izquierda.

-Si no te importa, yo lo hago.

-Sí, me importa. No es necesario que sigas fingiendo que Bella te interesa.

-Bella me interesa y ella quiere que esté a su lado.

Resoplando, Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia con Rosalie, casi la misma que ella tenía con él, por lo que le faltó una décima de segundo para replicar:

-Oh, Rosalie, vamos: la has detestado desde que nos la cruzamos en la cafetería su primer día de instituto- rebatió Edward- Sólo te importa poder experimentar tus deseos frustrado de ser madre. No hace falta que sigas disimulando.

Rosalie volvió a gruñir y le miró frunciendo el ceño para taladrarle con la mirada. Ahora sí que le veía, no actuaba como si fuera transparente, porque podría haberle arrancado un miembro sin tirar la bandeja y sin haberse despeinado ni un pelo de su cabello. Pero aquello tampoco le iba a amedentrar, ella le había dicho cosas mucho peores.

-Que Bella te haya perdonado que quisieras matar a _su bebé_, no significa que yo lo haga. Fuiste un asesino y para mí lo sigues siendo aunque no te alimentes de sangre- escupió con odio- No necesito tu permiso, ni siquiera el de Carlisle, para el que todo lo haces bien. Y se han ido todos de caza, excepto Alice que está en estado vegetativo en el salón, así que no tienes a quién pedirle auxilio.

Driblándole de nuevo y en un pestañeo cruzó el umbral y cuando quiso detenerla agarrándole del pelo aunque fuera, ya estaba dejando la bandeja en la mesilla.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella? ¿A que te ha sentado bien una ducha caliente para conciliar el sueño?

Bella pestañeó confusa al ver a Rosalie entrar en la habitación y más al ver a Edward seguirle pisándole los talones. Ella sonreía amable en ese gesto tan novedoso suyo que no conocía y a Edward parecía que alguien le había dado una bofetada. O más bien como si quisiera matar a Rosalie, era eso. Podía verle maquinar la manera de arrancarle la cabeza, o cualquier extremidad.

Se sintió culpable. Muy culpable. Porque no había recapacitado en cómo Rosalie se tomaría que ahora Edward estuviera a su lado cuando antes le había rogado ayuda. Pero había sitio para todos: por primera vez no quería ser reservada y contarle a cada persona que la quisiera cómo se sentía, lo feliz que era y desde hacía unos minutos lo plena, lo mismo que en su sueño.

-Sí…- balbuceó- Muchas gracias.

La vampira volvió a sonreír y en un movimiento rápido le puso el vaso delante, casi metiéndose por la nariz. Bella le sonrió tímidamente como respuesta y se intentó erguir sobre las almohadas pero Edward se adelantó hasta dándole un codazo en las costillas a Rosalie que por seguro le habría dolido bastante.

-No te muevas, Bella, amor, yo te ayudo.

Aunque le gustó que la volviera a llamar "_amor_" y bien creyó horas atrás que no lo escucharía más, tenerle encima y tan cerca de la cara de asco de Rosalie le puso bastante nerviosa, más mientras la intentaba sujetar por la cintura con una mano como si estuviera impedida a la vez que con la otra mano comprobaba disimuladamente si tenía fiebre.

-Estoy bien, en serio- respondió- Puedo sola. Son sólo unas nauseas matutinas: estoy segura que millones de mujeres en todo el mundo las tienen y no ocurre nada.

-Ninguna de ellas tiene a su disposición lo mismo que tú tienes, cuidando todas tus necesidades o con un médico con un conocimiento sin parangón- añadió rápidamente la vampira- ¿Ya te lo ha dicho Carlisle? No nos _marcharemos _hasta que el bebé haya nacido y él mismo podría asistirte en el parto. El bebé va a estar perfectamente.

Prácticamente le faltó aplaudir y Bella se preguntó que de no haber nacido en los años 30, Rosalie habría sido una perfecta animadora de Instituto. Pestañeó lentamente de nuevo e intercambiando una mirada con Edward que seguía allí, observándola con el codo en alza para clavárselo a Rosalie a la mínima, carraspeó para decir:

-Pero… nosotros… nos mudaremos a Nueva Inglaterra tras la boda. Supongo que el bebé… nacerá _allí_.

Rosalie se irguió de golpe y cruzó los brazos, a la defensiva. Levantó una de sus perfectas cejas rubias y frunció el ceño.

La culpa la volvió a golpear, y de lleno.

-Aunque también…- añadió- podemos estar en Dartmouth para el comienzo de las clases y volver para Acción de Gracias y quedarnos aquí si el bebé nacerá a mediados de diciembre.

A punto de decir que no tenía que hacer a todo el mundo feliz - y menos a Rosalie - Edward tomó aire para exhalarlo de golpe. Ojalá tuviera la fuerza necesaria para con ese soplido echar a Rosalie de su habitación- que ahora no parecía molestar su _hedor humano_. Por supuesto que Bella querría volver a Forks, donde estaba su padre y sus amigos, para que el bebé naciera. Y donde estaba su hogar y su familia. Seguro que Esme ya estaba diseñando una habitación infantil. Y por supuesto que él no iba a privarles de eso. Ya se había equivocado bastante por una vida.

-Haremos lo que tú quieras, amor- respondió él- ¿Te apetece comer algo sólido? Quizás deberías intentarlo si ya tienes asentado el estómago.

-¿No tienes ningún antojo?- intervino Rosalie de nuevo, totalmente jovial y esperanzada.

-Creo que los huevos. Es raro. Porque antes casi nunca los comía. Puedo prepararme…

Antes de que se moviera una un ápice, Rosalie la sujetó por los hombros volviendo a aplastarla contra los almohadones, suave y gentilmente, como si tener las manos de la vampira encima fuera lo más normal del mundo. En ese mismo segundo se sobresaltó y tras ese segundo, notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas.

-No te muevas, Bella. Edward lo hará. ¿A qué sí?- le miró, borrando todo rastro de compasión, taladrándole con la mirada- Partir un par de huevos y batirlos en una sartén es lo menos que puede hacer, después de lo que _ya _ha hecho- escupió- Yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

-Pero…- balbuceó Bella.

-Está bien, Bella- intervino él, entornándose sobre la cama para besarle la frente- Volveré en un rato. No se me da mal preparar tortillas, ¿recuerdas?

Asintiendo con ese rubor suyo tan adorable, la volvió a besar en la cabeza y regalándole la misma mirada con asco que Rosalie le devolvía, cruzó la habitación. Cerró la puerta y aunque sabía perfectamente que su hermana adoptiva sabría que estaría escuchando, se quedó allí cuando las oyó hablar.

Bella miró cohibida a Rosalie y dio un sorbo al ginger ale mientras la vampira se sentaba a los pies de la cama. Deseó que ahora que Edward se había marchado quizás la tensión desapareciera, ella pudiera relajarse en su presencia o quizás hablar de la nueva situación, pero que Rosalie fuera la primera en romper el silencio le hizo desechar todas las ideas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le señaló el vientre.

Se llevó la manos instintivamente y después se miró, en el vacío que había bajo la enorme camiseta de Edward o por la cinturilla del pantalón doblado para que no se le resbalara.

-Supongo que igual. Exceptuando por todas esas nauseas y los mareos. No- rectificó- Me siento especial. Aunque es una tontería- se rió tímidamente.

-¿Puedo?- añadió.

Estiró la mano hacia ella, así que, aunque le valiera para dar otro respingo, asintió, apartando los brazos de su regazo. Rosalie se alargó hacia ella y en movimientos lentos, posó su fría palma sobre ella.

Evitó saltar, evitó respigarse e incluso evitó casi respirar.

-Carlisle dijo que le oyó el corazón, ¿tu puedes?- preguntó.

Cerrando los ojos e incluso entornando la cabeza, Rosalie asintió levemente, sonriendo. Su cara fue de tal felicidad que bien valía soportar el cruce de dagas que eran sus miradas con Edward si iba a valer para que todo el mundo fuera así de dichoso.

Claro que Rosalie podía escuchar el corazón de… _su _bebé. Cuando él era vampiro también había escuchado los corazones de las mujeres embarazadas con las que se había cruzado. Era un repiqueteo rápido que una vez que lo escuchas nunca más lo olvidas. Y _su _bebé tenía ese mismo repiqueteo rápido. Él también quería escucharlo. Una y otra vez. Quería tener la suerte de Carlisle o de Rosalie, aunque ahora, con sus capacidades auditivas, le fuera muy difícil.

Tendría tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo. Y estaría con Bella durante cada nueva etapa. Él también quería sentirse así de especial.

_Su_ bebé. Que bien sonaba.

Sonriendo, terminó de cruzar el pasillo y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Como Rosalie había dicho, Alice estaba en el salón, ovillada en el sofá con los ojos apretados y los dedos en las sienes. Podía haber pasado de largo - si estaba en trance no le haría ningún caso - pero se sintió tentado de tocarla en el hombro y traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Alice inspiró estrepitosamente cuando aquel olor embriagador de sangre, el murmullo del fluir dentro de sus arterias y el bombeo de un corazón le tocaron directamente en el hombro con el calor que desprendía su piel. Quiso volver a su ensoñación, a sus vacíos dentro de las visiones, al último cabo que le quedaba por atar, pero se esfumó a la vez que abría los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- preguntó- ¿Rosalie te ha echado de tu propia habitación?- le sacó la lengua.

Edward se sonrojó. De una manera adorable. Se le pintaron las mejillas de color rosado e incluso el tabique nasal. Así que no le hizo falta recurrir a _su don _para saber que le quería preguntar algo.

-Quería saber si… has visto algo… más… sobre _el bebé_. Aunque quizás Bella no quiera saber el sexo o…

Levantando la mano, le hizo callarse para volver a concentrarse, como llevaba haciendo un buen rato e incluso dejó de respirar para que nada la distrajera de nuevo.

Vio a Bella y a Edward en su coche camino de casa de Charlie. Éste la recibía de un abrazo y le mostraba orgulloso la carta de Dartmouth.

Bella haciendo las maletas, dejando vacía su habitación de su casa con Charlie, lo mismo que quedaban las estanterías o el vestidor de Edward.

Edward instalando un ordenador en una habitación con las paredes de color café mientras Bella colocaba unas cortinas en la ventana.

Edward en una sala llena de otros chicos y chicas que escribían afanados en sus pupitres sobre folios en blanco. Edward se levantaba el primero y le entregaba a un hombre su folio, completamente escrito.

Bella rodeada de un montón de libros sobre un sofá tapada con una manta mientras Edward le lanzaba un ovillo de lana a un precioso gatito de angora blanco sentado en el suelo junto a ella.

Bella con un abultado vientre y un camisón azul sentada sobre una camilla mientra meneaba los pies adelante y atrás nerviosa. Edward le cogía de la mano mientras le acariciaba despistadamente el vientre con la otra. Dejaba de hacerlo cuando un hombre vestido de blanco accedía a la habitación para saludarle educadamente. Y…

Nada.

-Aún no lo ha decidido- respondió exhalando el aire- Está en blanco- pestañeó, volviendo a centrar la imagen- Ni siquiera puedo ver si querrá pintar la habitación de color rosa o de color azul- se encogió de hombros- Sólo están esas paredes de color café. Buena suerte con eso- añadió palmeándole el brazo.

Antes de decir nada más, para empezar un gracias y para seguir que le guardara el secreto porque Bella creía que _últimamente estaba dependiendo demasiado de sus visiones_, Alice volvió a entrar en trance. La llamó, le pasó la mano por delante de sus ojos comprobando que sus pupilas estaban fijas y la tomó por los hombros para batirla.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!

Escuchaba la voz de Edward e incluso sentía su calor pero estaba tan envuelta de nuevo en esa penumbra tan horrible que no quiso ni luchar contra ella sobre todo cuando una visión de la boda se volvió a colar sin previo aviso: el vestido, las flores, la decoración del salón… ¡Y sombras y más sobras! ¡Allá donde mirara! Era tan frustrante que podría gritar dentro de su visión y que Bella que se subía unas medias blancas con la ayuda de una de esas sombras se asustara. Lo mismo que Edward, que se ajustaba el corbatín de su traje en compañía de otra sombra, delante de un espejo que sujetaba una sombra más.

O las sombras del día de la graduación. O las que estaban con Bella en aquella habitación impersonal tomándole de la mano mientras ella, ojerosa y demacrada, se acariciaba el abultado vientre con la otra.

¿Edward, _borracho_? ¿Estaba teniendo una visión de Edward _borracho_? Se tambaleaba y se movía de una manera extraña en una sala llena de chicos que gritaban algo rodeado de… ¡más sombras! Con las mismas sombras con las que se abrazaba en esa habitación impersonal de Bella.

De pronto, todo empezó a encajar. Como las piezas de un puzzle. Y se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Edward y Bella estaban claros y concisos… cuando estaban _solos_. En su nueva casa en Nueva Inglaterra, en sus citas médicas o estudiando para sus clases en la Universidad. Pero cuando estaban con alguien… ese _alguien_… no estaba. En momentos _familiares _que tenían que compartir con alguien: una boda, una graduación, un nacimiento, una fiesta…

-Somos nosotros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la voz agónica de Edward- ¿Qué es, Alice? ¿Qué ocurre?

Pestañeó volviendo a la vida y le vio allí, angustiado como su timbre de voz y aferrándola fuertemente de los hombros. La siguiente pregunta que iba a hacerle era respecto a Bella o al bebé, así que se adelantó.

-Las sombras de mis visiones. La _penumbra_. Somos _nosotros_. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y yo. Una decisión debe de hacerse para volver a estar juntos en el _futuro_.

* * *

_**Nota:** ¿Teasers? Únete al foro (link en mi profile) para saber más y responder dudas sobre esta historia._


	31. Fuego cruzado

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**31. Fuegos cruzados.**

Bella no podía evitar pensar cómo nada había cambiado aparentemente en su vida y lo diferente que se veía todo a la vez. La rutina antes del viaje a Florida se sucedía y las horas transcurrían entre sus clases que tocaban a su fin, los exámenes necesarios para graduarse o las noticias sobre nuevas cartas de aceptación de sus compañeros.

-¡Washington!- exclamó Angela emocionada- ¡Ben y yo nos vamos a la Universidad de Washington!

Y tras eso, en un arrebato impulsivo de los pocos que tenía la chica, la abrazó, feliz.

Bella estuvo a punto de apartarse, de quedarse rígida o incluso bloquearla, de gritarle que quizás _esos apretones en su estado no eran buenos_, pero como llevaba haciendo todos estos días delante de Charlie, fingió que no pasaba nada.

-Cómo me alegro, Angela, de veras. Es genial que vayáis juntos.

-Prométeme que me escribirás, Bella. Emails todos los días. Tienes que decirme qué tal te desenvuelves con todos esos cerebritos de Dartmouth.

Bella asintió resignada. No había habitante de Forks o alrededores que no supiera que tenía una carta de aceptación a tan prestigiosa Universidad por culpa de su padre. Y mira que siempre le habían considerado reservado y que no se metía en los asuntos de nadie, pero estaba tan feliz y tan exultante que lo había proclamado a los cuatro vientos.

Un presagio debió ser cuando salió a recibirle cuando llegaron a casa, oficialmente desde Florida y extraoficialmente de la Mansión de los Cullen.

Edward aminoró la marcha en cuanto entraron en su calle y la miró medio segundo para volver a mirar a la carretera.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó, por enésima vez.

Y por enésima vez, ella respondió de un suspiro:

-Sí.

Edward repitió el gesto - mirada rápida para centrarse en la conducción - cuando estiró la mano que estaba en la palanca de cambios y se la puso en la rodilla para apretársela cariñosamente.

-Estoy contigo, amor, todo irá bien.

Sonriendo, atrajo la mano aferrada hacia sí e incluso se la besó, para después dejarla descansar sobre su regazo. Le soltó, Edward la puso en el volante y a penas le bastó levantar la vista para ver a Charlie Swan abriendo la puerta de la vivienda.

-¡Bells!- exclamó el hombre batiendo la mano, como si hubiera posibilidad de que no le viera.

Charlie Swan dudó si quedarse a esperarles en el umbral, pero dio unos pasos en el porche. Después como le parecía que Edward tardaba demasiado en bajarse por su lado y abrirle la puerta del vehículo a su hija - como hacía siempre pomposamente _ese capullo _- descendió la escalera para hacerlo él mismo, bloqueándole hasta con el codo y posiblemente hasta pisándole un pie. Después, prácticamente tiró de la mano de su hija fuera del coche para abrazarla.

_Ese capullo _ya la había tenido demasiado tiempo para él solo todo el fin de semana.

-¡Papá!- protestó Bella contra su pecho.

Bueno, quizás la demostración afectiva había sido demasiado cuando entre ellos no era habitual. A Bella no le gustaban y menos a él, así que nunca traspasaron esa línea de hablar de sus sentimientos, como sabía que hacía con su madre. Así que la soltó casi a la misma velocidad que la había abrazado.

-Bienvenida a casa, hija- tosió cortado- Realmente te he echado de menos: Cuando tú no estás la comida es asquerosa. Y a decir verdad os esperaba de vuelta _muchísimo antes_.

Señaló con el codo - como si fuera un pecado capital hacerlo con el dedo- la mano izquierda de Bella dónde el anillo de compromiso estaba radiante y brillante, al derecho y con los diamantes hacia afuera. Bella siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de su padre y cuándo vio a qué se refería, se metió rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo dando incluso un saltito hacia atrás.

-¿Se lo habéis contado a Renee?- inquirió.

Bella estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y decir algo, como _que si pensaba si podía estar cuatro días bajo el ojo clínico de Renee ocultándole algo así de gordo_, pero como desde hacía horas tenía que ocultar algo muchísimo _mayor _se quedó sin saber qué decir, con los labios en forma de "_o_", respirando como un pez fuera del agua.

-La señora Dwyer ha sido muy hospitalaria,- habló Edward en su tono calmadamente educado- nos ha hablado constantemente de las excelencias de Jacksonville y nos ha felicitado por el compromiso.

Charlie Swan entrecerró los ojos mirando a Edward como si fuera un bicho al que despachurrar contra el capó del Volvo. O peor: como a un intruso que se había colado en su jardín y al que disparar. Bella comprobó rápidamente que debajo de su camisa de franela no tenía su arma reglamentaria y cuando optó por ignorarle como de costumbre y volver a mirarla a ella, respiró a gusto.

Después agradeció en silencio que la agudeza mental de Edward tampoco fuera algo adquirido por la ponzoña.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- le preguntó directamente a su hija.

-Sí, ha estado genial. Exceptuando por lo de los bichos o lo de que prefiero beber el agua que respirármela- contestó Bella.

-En ese caso…- dio un redoble en el aire contra una batería imaginaria-… es una suerte que la Universidad de Florida no sea la que te haya mando un sobre tan lleno de documentos…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le puso a Bella delante un sobre realmente grueso, casi un calco como el de la Universidad de Juneau o como la media docena que Edward tenía sobre el escritorio de su habitación.

Charlie lo movió adelante y atrás impaciente esperando que Bella lo cogiera, pero ella sólo aceptó tras intercambiar una mirada con Edward. Esperaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja o una de orgullo, pero se limitó a sostenerle la mirada esperando que se moviera.

-¡Dartmouth, pequeña!- volvió a exclamar Charlie Swan- ¡Dartmouth te ha enviado una carta!

La emoción de Charlie era palpable y no se hizo de rogar más estirando la mano para tomar el sobre. Por cosas así nunca apostaría contra Alice, por mucho que no hubiera visto los cambios que había tenido últimamente o el fatal desenlace del viaje a Florida y eso que se lo había preguntado varias veces, porque allí estaba su carta donde con letra de imprenta se leía exactamente lo mismo que en la de Edward:

_Dartmouth College_.

En otras circunstancias, si ahora no supiera lo que sabía, si su vida no hubiera cambiado súbitamente en las últimas horas, si su perspectiva no se hubiera dado la vuelta completamente, ahora estaría dando saltos de alegría. _Wow_. _Dartmouth_. Una de las Universidades más prestigiosas del mundo. La Universidad que Edward quería. Estaba segura que le encantaría la vida universitaria, las clases, esa casa de Nueva Inglaterra… pero ahora… eso estaba… ¡tan lejano! No podría ser feliz con nada más sabiendo que _su bebé _tenía corazón y que ya latía.

Y sobre todo ahora que Edward había recapacitado.

-No sabía que habías enviado la solicitud.

-Yo animé a Bella, señor- intervino Edward- Me interesa muchísimo su programa de Ciencias y estaba seguro que a ellos les interesaría alguien como Bella. No me equivoqué- sonrió cauto.

-Claro, claro- volvió a ignorarle de nuevo, incluso dándole la espalda- Ahora no tendrás que irte a Alaska, Bells- insistió de nuevo en su jovialidad- Es un poco cara, más que cara, pero seguro que, entre tu madre y yo, podemos pedir un crédito o…

-Eso no es necesario, jefe Swan- volvió a decir Edward.

Charlie se quedó quieto durante un segundo, quizás preguntándose si el educado Edward se había atrevido a interrumpirle y después se giró lentamente para mirarle suspicaz incluso levantando una ceja.

-Para el comienzo de las clases- prosiguió- Bella y yo ya estaremos…- hizo una pausa- _casados_- sonrió- y no tiene por qué preocuparse por el dinero para sus estudios.

Charlie frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirarle como a aquel bicho molesto. Seguro que barajando qué zapato quitarse antes para despachurrarle rápidamente. Carraspeó, se batió y se volvió del todo hacia Edward, como si Bella fuera ahora el convidado de piedra.

-Al menos- dijo entre dientes- me gustaría colaborar en _algo _del futuro de mi hija. Ya que tú parece que lo tienes todo _controlado_.

Round uno. Allí se mascaba la tragedia, así que Bella decidió entrar en acción antes de que fuera demasiado tarde: dejó de pestañear y de mirar a uno y otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis y cogió a su padre del brazo para que centrara su atención en ella. Era absurdo que discutieran por el dinero de una facultad a la que ella no podría asistir por razones evidentes o que tuvieran un careo por quién era el que más se preocupaba por ella, cuando claramente eran las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

O mejor pensando, dos de las _tres_.

-Tú ya has colaborado, papá. ¿Quién se ha preocupado por mis estudios hasta ahora?

-Estudiaste en Phoenix y ahora vas a un instituto público- rumió.

-Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero- añadió- Y además, aún falta mucho. Y antes de eso, tienes que hacer algo _más _importante.

-¿Cómo qué?- escupió levantando la misma ceja de antes.

-Acompañarme al altar el día de la boda.

Cuando las palabras brotaron de su boca, ni ella misma se creyó que aquello hubiera sido pronunciado con su voz. Pero sí, porque Charlie la miró como si no la conociera de nada, seguro que estuvo a punto de batirla y exclamar "_quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hija_", y la sonrisa se pintó en la cara de Edward de manera perenne.

-Ya veo…- murmuró casi masticando las palabras- ¿Algún requerimiento más? Ahora que ya es oficial y que nadie la va a _evitar_… ¿en qué puede ayudar el _padre de la novia_?

Cuando pronunció el término que le definía puso tal mueca de dolor que Bella tuvo qué mirar qué se le estaba clavando, si alguien le había dado una puñalada en el estómago o si se estaba automutilando él mismo apretando sus uñas dentro del dorso de la mano. Después sus ojos volaron directamente a Edward porque él, claramente, sabía mucho más de la boda que ella.

-Con su presencia nada más, jefe Swan, mi familia se encargará de todo. De echo, a Esme le encanta organizar cualquier tipo de evento y a Alice le está viniendo _muy bien _ocuparse de los detalles de la decoración y los invitados.

Charlie estaba a punto de explotar, era palpable. Su color subía y subía hacia el bermellón y si tuviera un pitorro encima de la cabeza silbaría como una olla express. Y eso que hábilmente Edward había jugado la baza de Alice, punto débil en el osco humor de Charlie Swan.

Comenzó a murmurar algo por lo bajo mientras hasta sacudía los pies en la tierra. Palabras completamente inteligibles con expresiones mal sonantes entre las que Bella sólo pudo descifrar "_esto no se lo perdono a Renee_" o "_una escuela católica de chicas seguro que había sido mejor que un instituto público y mixto_", así que como era bastante bochornoso verle así, de un salto volvió a intentar atraer su atracción.

Aún le quedaban saber un montón de cosas _más _antes de que le diera el paro cardiaco.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar, papá? ¿Hay algo en esa nevera con lo que hacer un estofado o te lo has comido todo en cuatro días?

Incluso le cogió del brazo y eso que seguía gruñendo y retorciéndose. Edward dijo que se ocuparía de las maletas y sólo dejó de gruñir para echarle un ojo no fuera una manera de evadirse de la situación dándole una verdadera razón para insultarle. Así caminaron hacia la casa, entraron hacia la cocina y Bella le sentó a la mesa para comenzar a parlotear sobre la infinidad de suculentos platos con los que agasajarle.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, chico?

Edward dejó la maleta de Bella en el suelo junto a la mochila y levantó la cabeza lentamente para mirarle antes de mirar a Bella que estaba parada en un punto entre la encimera de la cocina y la nevera abierta.

-A dejar las cosas de Bella en su habitación. La maleta es bastante pesada.

-Ya lo hago yo- se levantó para volver hacia él dando patadas en el suelo- Es difícil que dejes algo en la habitación de alguien si no sabes dónde está- añadió a su altura.

No es que Charlie Swan fuese más alto que Edward pero lo dijo con tanta fuerza que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás porque con el aire le estaba moviendo los cabellos que le caían hacia adelante.

Round dos. Un round directo para K.O. ¿Cómo Edward había podido ser tan descuidado? A Bella estuvo a punto de resbalársele el recipiente que tenía en la mano y estrellarlo directamente en el suelo. ¡Claro que él no podía saber dónde estaba su habitación! ¡Por que jamás había subido al piso superior!

Si alguien estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco, ahora era Bella.

Pensó rápidamente como distraer a su padre de nuevo, gritar algo sobre el pavo frío o sobre mostaza o…

Ese olor, ese olor…

-Por supuesto que no, jefe Swan. Sólo quería ayudar.

Charlie Swan se agachó ipso facto y tiró de la maleta de Bella prácticamente arrancándole el asa a Edward del brazo. Con los mismos bríos se colgó la mochila y lo siguiente que hizo fue girarse sobre sus talones para empezar a subir las escaleras dando patadas contra el suelo de madera.

-Deja eso, Bella. Yo lo hago.

Puede que dijera algo más, o puede que no. ¿Y puede que lo hiciera susurrando? La nausea era tan grande y tan desagradable que poco más pudo hacer que alejar el recipiente que tenía en la mano e incluso cerrar la nevera apoyándose en ella. Y en ese mismo momento, el rostro de Edward volvía a estar allí.

-Yo me encargaré de preparar la cena. Hoy y todos los días. Claramente, la visión y el olor de la comida te da nauseas. Para el desayuno sólo tienes que procurar disimular un poco delante de tu padre- añadió en otro susurro- De las comidas en el Instituto ya nos encargaremos más adelante.

-Pero tú no sabes lo que…- balbuceó.

-Bella, te he visto día tras días preparar la cena a Charlie. Me las apañaré. Tú sólo sígueme el juego, ¿vale?

Y eso fue lo que pasó, día tras día: su vida se convirtió en un sinfín de planes para que nadie conociera el _nuevo secreto _que compartían donde principalmente ella evitaba la comida y los sitios concurridos por si le daba algún mareo, se alimentaba e hidrataba en privado para que nadie se percatara de las nauseas y aunque Edward movía la batuta hábilmente -tomando el rol del antiguo _Edward controlador_-, la orquesta que formaba todos los Cullen sonaba a la perfección.

No era de sorprender porque eran unos expertos en el arte de guardar secretos, pero traspasando las puertas de la Mansión toda esa locura tenía un cierto sentido. Y Bella debía de admitir que le gustaba. No, le _encantaba _que todo el mundo la cuidara y la mimara tanto. Alice saltaba como un duendecillo alegre para hablar sobre ciertos elementos que quería utilizar para la decoración del salón el día de la boda, del cenador que construirían en el jardín para la recepción o el color de las guirnaldas de la entrada, mientras Esme y Rosalie ya intercambian pareceres sobre lo que necesitarían en la habitación del bebé de su casa de Nueva Inglaterra, o si tendrían que tirar un tabique en el piso superior para convertir todo el ala izquierda en una zona de juegos.

Bueno, esa parte ya era una completa locura. Pero entre las atenciones de los Cullen iba también el dato de que era un tanto dados a exagerar.

Como por ejemplo Carlisle: estaba segura de que su paranoica obsesión por su estado de salud era para tranquilizar a Edward porque le chequeaba la tensión, la respiración, el fondo de ojo y la garganta casi cada vez que llegaba y cada vez se iba, pero al menos, tenerle allí, le tranquilizaba. Siempre le contaba cómo estaba cambiando los latidos del corazón del bebé o el volumen de su sangre y aunque que saliera de la boca de un vampiro era para aterrarle, era un punto que añadir a esa novedad que era sentirse tan mimada.

-He hablado con un colega de Seattle y será lo mejor que tus revisiones periódicas te las haga él.

Bella se bajó el jersey de golpe y antes de articular palabra miró a Edward, sentado al otro lado del diván de Carlisle jugueteando con el fonendoscopio. Desde los primeros chequeos se habían incluido en su rutina que Edward también le auscultara con la vaga esperanza de tal vez escuchar él también el latido del corazón del bebé y poder mostrárselo a Bella, y aunque el principio a Bella le dieron ganas de llorar por la emoción de verlo involucrado con el embarazo que no fuera haciendo de tapadera perfecta delante de Charlie todo se esfumó cuando sólo pudo escuchar _cómo le gruñían las tripas por tener hambre_.

-¿Revisiones? ¿De qué tipo?- casi escupió.

-Las revisiones que tienen todas las mujeres embarazadas- sonrió Carlisle- Trabaja aquí- les tendió una tarjeta- y os recibirá cuando queréis o estés lista.

Bella cogió la tarjeta con un nombre, una dirección y un número de teléfono. Después se la dio a Edward que la cambió por el fonendoscopio pero no artículo media palabra así que tuvo que ser portavoz de los dos. O mejor dicho, de los tres.

-Pero tú…- dudó- Rosalie dice que os quedaréis hasta que _nazca _el bebé. Están todas esas obras del piso superior para su habitación y el cuarto de juegos. Yo creía que… ¿No puedes pedir prestado del Hospital un ecógrafo para que podamos escuchar el corazón del bebé? No creo que me sienta cómoda compartiendo esto con nadie más.

-Bella- dijo en aquel tono suyo tan solemnemente conciliador- Eres una mujer embarazada normal que debería hacer lo que hacen el resto de embarazadas normales. Me encantará seguir reconociendo y compartiendo cada cambio con vosotros, pero creo que es lo mejor. Cuando os vayáis a Nueva Inglaterra querrás un historial médico completo del bebé para asegurarte su bienestar, ¿verdad? Será mejor hacerlo sin _documentos falsos_.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin ningún argumento más, Bella volvió a mirar a Edward en busca de ayuda. No le hacía falta verbalizar la idea que seguro que él comprendía y entendía respecto a que antes de contárselo a Charlie y a Renee no quería que nadie más - excepto los Cullen - lo supiera.

Edward le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, se levantó y tendiéndole la mano para que ella se levantara también, dijo:

-Asumo que es alguien de tu total confianza.

-Completamente. Estudiamos juntos y nos hemos mantenido en contacto desde que nos mudamos desde Alaska.

-¿Estu… diasteis juntos?- la vista de Bella voló directamente a los cuadros del despacho donde estaba la historia de Carlisle plasmada en lienzos- ¿Eso quiere decir que también es…?

-No, no, tranquila- se rió Carlisle- Como Edward, he estudiado varias veces en la Facultad. Es un compañero de mi última visita a la Universidad- sonrió con ese gesto retorcido que conocía también- Y a él no le extrañará que vaya a ser _abuelo_.

Bella negó con la cabeza y a punto estuvo de decir que a ella no le importarían los documentos falsos si la propia partida de nacimiento de Edward lo era o si tenían que mentir a más personas, porque no pensaba tener ese bebé lejos o sin la asistencia de los Cullen, pero algo en su interior le dijo que si Carlisle le pedía aquello era por algo y que quizás, sólo quizá, salir de la burbuja de protección que era la Mansión les vendría bien, sobre todo para estar a solas, cosa que en estas últimas semanas no había pasado en ningún momento. Así que cuando estuvo a punto de vocalizar, Edward se le adelantó:

-Gracias por preocuparte, Carlisle. Le llamaremos en cuanto Bella esté lista.

Y con eso, lo dio todo por dicho mientras le invitaba a salir del despacho de Carlisle para ir a su habitación a terminar los deberes. ¡Ah! ¡Que frustración! ¿Había dicho que le gustaba estar tan mimada? Sería una obnubilación momentánea por culpa de las hormonas.

-Rosalie- suspiró Edward cansado- Ahora no.

Otra cosa de la rutina y que a Bella no dejaba de maravillar es la persistencia de Rosalie por estar a su lado y la velocidad a la que Edward se cansaba de soportarla. Como en momentos así: sabía perfectamente - porque lo habría oído- lo que Carlisle le había dicho sobre el nuevo parte del bebé pero insistía en preguntarle y sólo le servía que Bella se lo contara porque la hermosa vampira ignoraba sistemáticamente a Edward.

Como ahora. Estaba en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y repiqueteando con el zapato en el suelo de madera como quien espera el autobús para actuar como si Edward fuera una ráfaga de aire y dirigirse a Bella exclusivamente.

-¿Ves cómo es normal? Las mujeres humanas van constantemente al baño cuando están embarazadas por la cantidad de líquido que beben para no deshidratarse. ¿Te apetece un zumo u otro ginger ale?

-Quizás más tarde, gracias por ofrecerte, Rosalie.

-¿Y algo para comer?- prosiguió.

-No, ya he comido en el Instituto.

-¿No tienes que hacer, Rosalie?- intervino Edward- ¿Dónde está Emmett? Porque el bosque ya va necesitando una buena tala.

Como Bella no entendió muy bien la expresión y seguro que se refería a algún chiste privado, miró a uno y después al otro. Rosalie ni siquiera le encaró y se pasó uno de sus mechones rubios que terminaban en un bucle hacia atrás.

-¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos a Seattle?- añadió la vampira.

-¿Vayamos?- repitió Bella.

Edward puede que le coreara y antes de decir nada más, dejó de estar a la espalda de Rosalie e incluso la cogió del brazo para que se girara, pero la vampira fue más rápida y desapareció de su campo de visión para aparecer dos pasos más atrás. Edward trastabilló casi tropezándose con la alfombra.

-Claro. _Vayamos_. Las dos. Las tres. Quizás Alice quiera venir. Le preguntaremos qué tiempo hará e iremos cuando esté nublado. Pero iremos en mi coche: no me subiría a ese Volvo ni aunque lo volvieras a tapizar.

Vale, acababa de pillar la frase de la tala de árboles porque mientras ella se sonrojaba abruptamente, Edward gruñó, literalmente. Bella juró que cuando le volvió a mirar tenía los ojos negros como la primera vez que le vio en clase de Biología: se irguió como si fuera un palo y a punto estuvo de increpar de nuevo a Rosalie, pero antes de que llegara la sangre al río, como hacía constantemente con Charlie, le cogió del brazo para centrar su atención.

Se estaba convirtiendo en toda una experta en evitar fuegos cruzados en estas últimas semanas.

-Creo que será mejor que… vayamos Edward y yo. Ya sabes, nos tendrán que hacer un historial médico y…

-¿Y en ese historial aparecerá algo sobre la gripe española del XIX?

Era inevitable. Edward tenía que explotar. Y si no había pasado días atrás, le quedaron unos segundos. Se soltó de la mano que le sujetaba el brazo y de dos patadas se plantó delante de Rosalie. Y le hubiera escupido si tuviera veneno en la boca.

-No necesito ni tu permiso ni siquiera tu perdón. Acepto que estés junto a Bella porque Bella te lo ha pedido, aunque no me guste. Pero soy yo quien _debe _ir con Bella a Seattle y eso es lo que haré.

Le miró como si no le hubiera visto en años, pintó en su cara su gesto de molestia y apenas se movió un milímetro para librarse de la sombra que le hacía la figura de Edward, volviendo a dirigirse a Bella.

-¿Estarás _segura _con él allí? Sólo tienes que pedírmelo y te acompañaré.

¿Segura? ¿Rosalie aún creía que Edward le haría algún tipo de daño, o al bebé? Vale que no estaba tan participativo y emocionado como lo estaban ella o Esme porque volver a ser el Edward calculador le copaba todo su tiempo, pero de ahí aún creer que la etapa de enmendar su error no había pasado…

-Todo irá bien. Y traeremos una imagen ecográfica del bebé. Carlisle nos ha enseñados cómo son los fetos de seis semanas y aunque sea _bastante feo _seguro que sirve para ese Album que estás preparando con Alice.

-¿Contenta?- inquirió Edward- Cierra cuando salgas.

No hizo falta nada más. Bella asintió simplemente y cuando Rosalie se quedó satisfecha, caminó hacia la puerta a paso humano. Desde el pasillo echó el último vistazo y en un pestañeo la puerta estaba cerrada.

Esas peleas diarias, realmente le agotaban. Y seguro que con ellas, Edward dormía a pierna suelta porque estaba segura que no cesaban cuando ella no estaba presente. Se sintió tentada a preguntarle, a saber si su rutina familiar incluía ahora a Rosalie o si todo esto lo había empeorado, en saber por qué Emmett ya no estaba tan presente y por qué no bromeaba con ellos, pero como en estas últimas semanas, decidió guardárselo porque no quería soportar más presión de lo que el secreto le estaba causando.

Sabía que iba a ser duro. Ella casi era tan experta como los Cullen en guardar secretos y no contar las cosas a nadie - sobre todo asuntos que fueran peligro de muerte para alguien - pero el asunto del embarazo le estaba costando un triunfo e incluso se había convertido en una especie de tema tabú entre Edward y ella, porque a excepción de en la Mansión tenía la sensación de que siempre había alguien cerca que podía escuchar algo: en la Instituto era impensable, qué decir en casa de Charlie o incluso en los trayectos de un punto a otro porque hasta dentro del Volvo se sentía insegura.

Se miraba en el espejo del cuarto de baño cada mañana desde todas las perspectivas, se ponía sus pantalones vaqueros maravillada que le valieran como si esperaba levantarse con el vientre increíblemente enorme de pronto y se tapaba con más capas de la habitual por si, absurdamente, alguien le daba un codazo sin querer. Aunque eso, por lo menos en las colas que Edward tenía que hacer con ella - en la cafetería del Instituto, para entregar algún trabajo o al hacer la compra para Charlie - era imposible porque además de adoptar el _modo controlador _se había vuelto a convertir en su _muro personal anti-envestidas_.

Edward, sin más, se sentó en el escritorio para abrir sus libros y terminar los deberes. Eso también había vuelto a la rutina: estudiar juntos. _Sólo _estudiar.

-¿Qué quieres que repasemos antes?- le preguntó

Bella no contestó porque bostezó y además lo hizo sentándose en la cama. Carlisle - y Rosalie - le habían dicho que uno de los efectos secundarios del embarazo en el primer trimestre era el sueño y ella lo tenía, para variar. Se caía con un tronco en la cama cada noche, el despertador era un triunfo escucharlo y tenía que luchar para no entrar en coma en cada clase soporífera encima de sus apuntes.

-¿No podría esperar? Realmente me muero de sueño- añadió en otro bostezo.

Edward sonrió para negar con la cabeza y cerró los libros. Se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló en la cama para acariciarle la frente, gesto que hacía constantemente, quién sabe si por una parte más de sus chequeos o por si lo había cambiado por los besos cortitos de antes, y contestó:

-Álgebra ya lo tienes y sólo te quedan unas tareas de Historia que me puedes copiar: Supongo que una siesta no matará a nadie.

Levantó el edredón, invitación fija para que además, usara su cama. Bella accedió rápidamente descalzándose para meterse dentro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba acomodada y arropada.

-Te despertaré dentro de una hora- añadió

Se iba a girar, probablemente para bajar las persianas desde las que se veía la niebla entremezclada entre las copas de los árboles, pero Bella estiró la mano para detenerle.

Había preguntado todo tipo de efectos secundarios que le preocupaban: la cantidad de veces que necesitaba ir al cuarto de baño, lo del hambre voraz, las nauseas, mareos, el sueño e incluso sus sueños, pero le había dado vergüenza saber si esa _dependencia sentimental _hacia Edward era normal. Dependencia. Sí. Más que la obsesión de Florida. Necesitaba que la tocara aunque fuera tomándola de la mano, que le besara, aunque fuera en la frente y sobre todo que la abrazara. No es que Edward se hubiera convertido en un témpano de hielo y tuviera que rogarle, pero exceptuando los besos de buenos días o buenas noches y la veces que caminaban tomados de las manos, el roce de piel había sido evitado drásticamente como una alergia porque con ponerse delante interponiéndose a cualquier peligro parecía tener suficiente.

Así que, probó suerte.

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Hablemos hasta que me quede dormida. Como _antes_.

Aceptó sin discutir, recostándose a su lado, sobre la ropa y apoyó la cabeza en las almohadas para mirarla sin más, de la misma manera que se quedaba a su lado cuando tenía que comer o beber tras haber vomitado para no deshidratarse.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos?- dijo Edward.

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-¿A ti?- preguntó directamente.

-¿Eres feliz?- añadió Bella.

La pregunta claramente pilló desprevenido a Edward, tanto que levantó las cejas formando un arco perfecto para abrir la boca dejando los labios en "o".

Buen ataque de valor. ¡Que narices! Llevaba semanas comiéndoselo, queriendo preguntarle porque ahora había escogido estar siempre delante de ella en vez de a su lado, así que le pareció tan buen momento como otro. Y si no ganaba un poco de roce, al menos quitarse pesos de encima.

-¿Feliz?- volvió a repetir automáticamente.

-Ya sabes con…- miró hacia abajo, a lo que no había entre las mantas- lo del embarazo. Sé que quieres que siga adelante porque es lo que yo deseo. No soy tonta. Pero quiero que me digas si realmente te hace feliz, como me lo hace a mí. Y quiero la verdad, la misma verdad que cuando te pedía que me convirtieras en vampiro y tú contestabas que no me arrebatarías mi alma.

Edward suspiró para levantar la vista, mirarla directamente a los ojos y a buscar su mano a tientas entre el edredón. Entrelazó los dedos apretar también la mano aferrada e incluso se la besó, posando unos segundos sus labios cálidos y blanditos sobre los dedos, a la altura del anillo. Sopesó unos segundos antes de responder y cuando lo hizo miró a Bella sonriendo de manera que no lo había hecho en estas últimas semanas.

-Claro que soy feliz, Bella. Soy la persona más feliz de la faz de la Tierra. Nadie tiene más que yo ahora mismo.

Intentando no obnubilarse por el verde de sus ojos, negó con la cabeza e insistió:

-No lo pareces. Estos días has estado tan… _distante_. Todo el mundo está excitado sobre el bebé, menos tú porque estás demasiado ocupado en cuidar de mí, en que nada me falte o nadie me toque. Y quiero que estés entusiasmado, como lo estoy yo. Porque quiero compartir cada segundo contigo.

Edward suspiró ahora y jugueteó unos segundos con el anillo en su dedo: girándolo a izquierda y después a derecha. Lo besó de nuevo y tras unos instantes tomó aire ruidosamente para levantar la vista:

-Antes de nada, Bella, déjame darte las gracias. Gracias por haberme hecho _humano_, porque no me había dado cuenta del significado real, hasta ahora. Ni el sobrecogimiento del principio donde todo era nuevo, ni al echar de menos mis poderes, ni al luchar contra las hormonas. Esto. _Nosotros_. Esta espera. Esta grandiosidad es el verdadero significado de ser humano.

Volvió a suspirar y continuar sin dejar de juguetear con el anillo:

-Quiero darte las gracias por compartir todo esto con mi familia, porque no sabes lo importante que es esto para ellos, la de heridas del pasado que estás cerrando: en Esme o incluso en Rosalie, lo que me hace temer aún más el momento en el que nos separemos porque les necesitas aún más que yo. Es increíblemente maravilloso que recurras a ellas porque de este modo, y de la forma que sólo tú sabes, ves la parte bondadosa de los vampiros. Incluso de mí, que soy el único que se ha portado como un monstruo contigo.

Negó con la cabeza y prosiguió:

-Me siento tan mal, Bella, no sé cómo hacer para borrar la terrible idea que tuve. Porque está ahí, persiguiéndome, recordándome cada vez que Carlisle insiste en que intente escucha el corazón de _nuestro _bebé, lo estupidez que fue por una décima de segundo desear que no formara parte de nuestro futuro. Por que _ya _le quiero. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera le he visto y ya le quiero tanto como te quiero a ti.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. E incluso sin saliva. Y el único deseo que tuvo fue batirle para que se le quitara el sufrimiento en los ojos. Eso le partía el corazón. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto? ¿Acaso no conocía a Edward? Era un mártir profesional, alguien capaz de cargar con culpa durante casi un siglo y aún lamentarse después. ¡Y no iba a permitírselo más! Porque podría ser ella la que explotara y escupiera si tuviera veneno en la boca.

Benditas hormonas.

Y antes de que rompiera a llorar porque tenía la piel de gallina con la última parte, mejor hablar:

-Edward- dijo en voz alta y concisa- esto se tiene que terminar _ya_. No puedes ver las cosas de esa manera. No puedes permitir que esa… culpa… gobierne tu vida. No tienes por qué asumir la responsabilidad de las cosas que nos han sucedido. Nada de esto ha ocurrido por tu culpa, sólo es parte de la vida, de lo que va a ser nuestra vida. Y quiero vivirla a tu lado, sin mirar atrás y sin lamentarme por nada. Y yo _también _le quiero. Porque es una parte de ti, creciendo en mí.

Edward no reaccionó, durante unos segundos. Unos segundos donde su mente trabajó a toda velocidad, lo mismo que cuando era vampiro. Delante de sus ojos se sucedieron escenas vividas estas últimas semanas en las que Bella le definía como _distante _cuando él sólo quería procurarle bienestar sintiendo que poco más que eso podía ofrecerle: llevarle los libros entre clase y clase, sujetarle la bandeja para que no tuviera que estar demasiado cerca de los recipientes de comida en la cafetería, abriéndole cada puerta con la que se topaban o aguantando estoicamente al otro lado de la pared cuando le empujaba fuera del cuarto de baño para que no la escuchara vomitar.

Como siempre, se estaba equivocando. Quería brindarle lo mejor de él, lo mismo que cuando era vampiro cuidando de su integridad física para que no necesitara esforzarse más de lo necesario y… Bella sólo quería que estuviera a su lado.

Los Volturis debieron advertirle lo difícil que era ser humano.

-¿Puedo…?

Gesticuló con la cabeza hacia abajo en las mantas, donde el cuerpo de Bella estaba plegado sobre sí mismo, apretando las piernas contra su pecho. Sonriendo, asintió y empezó a estirarse, lentamente a la vez que el silencio de la habitación sólo se rompía por el ruido de la ropa de cama al rozarse. Incluso se destapó hasta la cintura y no quiso pestañear para perderse el momento.

Edward deslizó la mano lentamente: primero por el edredón y después por el jersey de Bella hasta levantarlo para meterla dentro.

La mano de Bella se unió a la de Edward a la par que sonreía. Bueno, que sonreía y que se escapaba una lágrima hormonal. Era la primera vez, la primera vez desde que sabían lo del embarazo que le tocaba y sobre todo la primera vez que lo hacía sin seguir las directrices de Carlisle cuando la auscultaba. Era agradable el calor de su mano, era increíble sentir su piel contra la suya y era casi mágico pensar que su bebé estaba al otro lado.

Aunque lo que fue más mágico es que se deslizara de nuevo por la cama, se recostara sobre ella e intercambiara las manos por la oreja.

-Me encantaría poder escucharle. Su corazón tiene que ser el ritmo más perfecto de la Tierra.

Asintiendo mientras acariciaba los cabellos a Edward, Bella cerró los ojos. Y como ocurría casi constantemente empezó a fantasear sobre su perfecto bebé de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto que era lo más perfecto de la Tierra.


	32. Nada tradicional

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**32. Nada tradicional.**

-Bueno, papá- dijo Bella desde el hall- Nos vemos mañana por la noche. Que tengas un buen fin de semana de pesca.

Y sin más, sin hacerlo teatralmente, se pretendió girar, seguir con su mochila al hombro, llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla para salir. Simplemente. Para eso lo había ensayado delante del espejo.

Ese era el plan: como Alice _había visto _que Charlie pasaría el sábado y el domingo de pesca, concertaron la cita telefónica con el amigo de Carlisle para esa misma tarde. Bien. No parecía difícil ir y volver desde Forks a la ciudad con el coche de Edward pero como ahora él también tenía que parar para ir al cuarto de baño - y ella más - o a estirar las piernas y ya no podía adivinar gracias a su _don _dónde estaban los controles patrulla que le multaran por exceso de velocidad, Alice tuvo otra gran idea: decirle al jefe Swan que los chicos se marchaban de excursión - las míticas acampadas de los Cullen - y que en la Mansión sólo se quedarían las chicas que prepararían una fiesta de pijamas y así poder pasar la noche en Seattle.

Como Bella no necesitaba ningún tipo de _don _para saber que su padre no la dejaría ir así por las buenas, apenas hizo falta una llamada de Esme e incluso ofrecerse para ir a recogerla y a llevarla tras la fiesta para que el jefe Swan se ablandara.

-Espera ahí un momento, jovencita- contestó a la vez que sonaba el chirrido que producía la silla contra el suelo al arrastrarse- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

La sangre se heló en las venas de Bella y se quedó allí, quieta, catatónica, de espaldas al umbral de la cocina y con la puerta de la calle a escasos metros por donde ni siquiera pudo huir. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera? ¡No había ningún indicio! Había controlado cualquier tipo de nausea o mareo matutino levantándose casi una hora antes para pasarlas todas en silencio encerrada en el cuarto de baño agarrada a la taza de wc y a no ser que él también pudiera _leerle _la mente no había ni ínfima posibilidad de que supiera lo que le distraía últimamente: sus notas habían incluso subido gracias a la ayuda de Edward, preparaba unas cenas insuperables con lo mismo y además no había faltado ni a una sola clase porque sus revisiones médicas era privadas o en fin de semana.

-Porque no podrías ocultarlo por más tiempo- añadió la voz de su padre a su espalda.

Intentó tragar saliva y que el color regresara a su piel mientras fingía una tranquilidad que no tenía. Se giró sobre sus talones y…

-¿El… qué… papá?

-Que Renee no podrá asistir a la graduación por culpa de la pierna escayolada de Phil.

Movió además adelante y atrás la invitación que Alice había estado mandando en su nombre para la fiesta de graduación tras la ceremonia que pretendía organizar en la Mansión de los Cullen. Bella la había intentado disuadir diciendo que no necesitaban a nadie por allí merodeando o que tampoco era tan popular para que la gente necesitara invitaciones - con un par para Angela y Ben y quizás otra para Jessica y Mike le era suficiente - pero la mandó callar diciendo que los chicos se volverían locos con la idea de poder acceder a la propiedad de los _huraños Cullen _así que se dio por vencida porque discutir con Alice era perder el tiempo.

-Oh…- tartamudeó de nuevo- Lo olvidé por completo. Pero seguro que harás un montón de fotos para que sienta que ha estado aquí con nosotros. Y así tú puedes ejercer de padre orgulloso. Además, no es tan grave: Mamá me ha dicho que le quitan la escayola a Phil en tres semanas y que podrá venir a la boda.

Charlie Swan suspiró hondo y profundamente a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. De nuevo, sin la necesidad de ningún _don_, Bella pudo ver qué venía a continuación: una de esas charlas que le encantaba darle su padre sobre el precipitarse, esperar o planear mejor el futuro que siempre divagaba y nunca llegaban a ningún lugar.

-Bella- suspiró Charlie Swan- Me preocupa que te vayas a perder cosas verdaderamente importantes. Tu graduación es importante. Y creo que una fiesta con tus amigos te vendría muy bien.

-Claro, papá- repitió ella como si tuviera algún problema auditivo- Por eso Alice te envía la invitación. Para la fiesta.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero: una fiesta con _tus _amigos, que no incluyan a los Cullen, su Mansión o Edward.

En aquella ecuación había cuatro variables y Bella no sabía muy bien por dónde se mantenía en pie: siempre había sido una persona muy tímida y excepto con Alice o Edward jamás se había abierto realmente, si nunca había ido a fiestas menos iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora porque en su estado seguro que no era recomendable, y si no fuera por los Cullen tendría que preocuparse de cosas, como por ejemplo, de las invitaciones de boda: ya estaban todas enviadas. Y por correo, lo que le evitó tener que pasar el bochorno de entregarlas en mano como si no fuera lo suficiente la diana de todas las miradas con semejante pedrusco en el dedo. Sobre todo cuando le llegó a Jessica. Angela ya tenía la suya - probablemente la segunda tras la de Jacob - lo mismo que Ben, pero su _antigua mejor amiga _se llevó el sobre al Instituto para agradecérselo personalmente con su habitual verborrea entre la que no paraba ni para tomar aire.

-… alucinante. Quiero decir que parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos y ahora… ¡vas a casarte! ¿Puedes creerlo? Tengo ganas hasta de gritar de la emoción.

-Me pasa lo mismo- murmuró Bella.

-Todo parece increíble- prosiguió- ¿Recuerdas tu primer día en el Instituto? Nos hicimos amigas enseguida, en cuanto nos vimos. Y yo te _presenté _a Edward. ¡Flipa! Siempre me pareció perfecto para ti. Hacéis una pareja perfecta. Como la invitación, es preciosa. ¡Y es genial que vayas a preparar una fiesta de graduación! Es perfecto, porque no vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntas en una buena temporada: yo me voy a California y tú a Nueva Inglaterra y como todos nos marchamos de Forks…

Bella le puso los ojos en blanco, lo mismo que a Jessica en aquella situación. Ni siquiera disimuló. ¿De verdad quería volver a tratar ese tema? ¿No era suficiente respuesta el anillo que llevaba en su dedo o que en la llamada de Esme se incluyera una conversación sobre si prefería comer carne o pescado el día de la boda?

-Lo sé, lo sé- rumió- Pero cuando tu matrimonio adolescente fracase, no podrás decirme que no te lo advertí- suspiró de nuevo.

Bella sonrió, negó con la cabeza e incluso se acercó a besarle en la mejilla. Charlie le costó imitarle el gesto pero al final lo hizo aunque le volvió a acompañar con un suspiro cuando el timbre de la puerta les interrumpió. El jefe Swan puso los ojos en blanco, rumió algo y se estiró para ser él quien recibiera al visitante.

Esme Cullen estaba en la entrada de la casa de los Swan. Su belleza era tan sobrecogedora que su pobre porche, el jardín anegado de agua o el coche patrulla aparcado junto al Mercedes de Carlisle delante del camino, le hacían sentirse pequeña e insignificante, como siempre ocurría delante de cualquier _mujer Cullen_. Y eso que sonreía, llevaba tapada su pequeña y esbelta figura en un abrigo que se le ceñía a la cintura o sus ojos dorados quedaban ocultos bajo unas gafas de sol a la par que llevaba recogido su cabello color caramelo en la nuca

-Buenos días, jefe Swan, Bella, cariño- saludó educadamente.

Charlie tardó en contestar, tanto que hasta Bella tuvo que mirarle, pero ni siquiera le culpó: estar delante de cualquier _mujer Cullen _- como de cualquier _hombre Cullen_, para qué engañarnos, tenía esos efectos secundarios: quedarse embobado.

-Señora Cullen, ¿cómo está?- balbuceó toscamente.

-Llámame Esme, por favor- le sonrió de nuevo mostrando esa dentadura suya del color de las perlas- Además, creo que deberíamos tutearnos: al fin y al cabo en seis semanas vamos a ser familia- estiró la mano para tomar la de Bella.

Bella se la aceptó e incluso se la aferró con la otra. El tacto era helado pero la presencia de Esme era tan frágil como la de Alice así que ni siquiera podía molestarle la temperatura de su piel. Además, tenerla delante le tranquilizaba. Siempre, pero ahora más. E incluso se sintió mal por su padre o por Renee porque jamás podría compartir tantos secretos con Esme como con ellos.

-Sí, el tiempo vuela- rumió Charlie Swan- Hace cinco minutos su madre y yo le estábamos cambiando los pañales, y ahora…

Bella le miró como un resorte a la par que se sonrojaba. ¿Iba a seguir con eso? ¿Incluso en presencia de Esme?

-¡Papá!- exclamó abochornada.

-Cuesta dejarles ir, ¿no es cierto?- contestó Esme en una carcajada suave y musical- A nosotros nos ocurre lo mismo con Edward: es _nuestro pequeño _y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos será un _hombre casado_. Pero qué podemos hacer: están enamorados. Al fin y al cabo Carlisle y yo hicimos lo mismo, casándonos tan jóvenes y no podía desearles más que la misma felicidad que sentimos nosotros.

Bella le aferró más la mano a Esme. Mentía… ¡con tanta naturalidad! Casi como Edward. Nadie ajeno a esa historia dudaría que aquella mujer era la madre de Edward, que ella misma le había criado, que había estado en su presencia con una figura menor a su eterna de 17 años y que le partía el corazón verle marchar. Aunque, esa última parte, era realmente cierta.

Charlie volvió a murmurar, pero gracias al Cielo que no se le ocurrió rebatir nada más. Quién podría negarse a los encantos de Esme Cullen y su perfecta sonrisa. Unos encantos tan notables que Charlie no escupió el sobrenombre de _ese gusano _cuando su madre adoptiva le llamó por su nombre o no contra atacó diciendo que _toda la culpa era de ambos por haberle traído aquí_ porque lo de la Escuela Católica para chicas no colaba en la conversación.

Y sólo en ese momento suspiró para dejarla ir, haciendo que hasta su voz denotase la derrota.

-No te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde. Y no canses demasiado a Alice.

-Sólo cenaremos comida china, veremos la televisión y nos pintaremos las uñas. Cosas de chicas- dijo Esme con su sonrisa- Los chicos deberían dejarnos solas más a menudo.

-Hasta mañana, papá.

Y con otro "_hasta mañana_", Charlie se quedó allí, en el umbral hasta que Esme y Bella caminaron hacia el coche, se sentaron dentro, se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y el vehículo arrancó para saludarle con el claxon.

-Tu padre está llevando mal el asunto de la boda, ¿verdad?- preguntó Esme suavemente sin apartar la vista de la carretera- Disculpa, os oí hablar mientras me acercaba.

Bella se puso nerviosa de golpe, a la vez que se volvía a sonrojar. Que vergüenza. Edward estaba acostumbrado a los desplantes de su padre, pero los otros Cullen no tenían por qué soportarlos o saber de sus reticencias donde su máxima era que pasaran separados el mayor tiempo posible: con Alice se deshacía en elogios, al doctor Cullen le respetaba y el resto eran apenas un nombre asociado a una marca de vehículo deportivo caro y veloz. Pero Esme ahora lo había oído y vivido y sintió que su padre se merecía una buena defensa.

-No es que no le guste Edward…- murmuró- Sólo que…

-Es duro perder a un hijo- le interrumpió Esme- No _perder _en sentido literal. Porque a ti no te perderá, te verá en las fiestas y reuniones y hablaréis por teléfono. Sólo que se había acostumbrado a tenerte sólo para él- sonrió tranquilizadora.

Ella también le echaría de menos y eso que al principio pensó que era el peor compañero de piso del mundo. Del mismo modo que echaba de menos a Renee y ambos no estaban tan unidos ni por asomo. Como estaban los Cullen, que eran un todo, se amaba, se querían y se comprendían e incluso evitaban arrancarse miembros en discusiones, como ocurría entre Edward y Rosalie.

-Pero tú si perderás a Edward- añadió a media voz.

-Está contigo. Y con vuestro bebé. Eso me da paz. A todos nos la da. Eso es lo que se pide para los hijos: felicidad. Lo sabrás muy pronto, si no lo sabes ya.

Bella asintió compungida, se apretó los brazos contra el cuerpo y así miró por la ventanilla. Claro que ya lo sabía: sólo quería que su _minúsculo cúmulo de células que ya latía_ estuviera sano y supiera lo querido que era. Contarle la maravillosa historia de amor que le había llevado a ser concebido o la magia que había detrás de su familia, a la que jamás llegaría a conocer. Y eso le entristecía muchísimo, porque su _cúmulo de células que ya latía _no se merecía no conocer a los Cullen.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos y sin fijar la vista en el paisaje se sucedía a medida que avanzaban hacia el interior de los bosques de la península de Olympic con único destino la Mansión, Esme le preguntó que si le apetecía escuchar música y sintonizó una emisora clásica. Después comenzó a hablar sobre la exquisita selección que Alice había hecho para la recepción tras el enlace.

Cuando le estaba explicando que a ella le gustaba más Chopin y que Alice había dicho que el _Claro de Luna _de _Debussy _era mejor porque tenía mucho significado para ambos que no le quiso explicar, Bella desconectó de la conversación para centrar todos sus sentidos en Edward.

En el momento que el Mercedes empezó a subir la cuesta que daba acceso a la Mansión ya le pudo ver sentado en las escaleras del porche, y eso que apenas era un puntito de rubio-broncíneo con algo gris y final negro. Movía los pies despistadamente colgando de los escalones y cuando el vehículo estuvo a una distancia prudencial, se puso en pie para esperar en lo alto con una gran sonrisa y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su cazadora.

Bella no pudo esperar más. Apenas Esme detuvo el coche, se bajó y empezó a caminar hacia él. Se puso hasta nerviosa. Y tenía motivos para estarlo: un viaje a Seattle a un centro hospitalario con lo poco que le gustaba, haberle mentido a Charlie, pasar la noche fuera de casa… Pero no era por todo eso. Era por su presencia. Necesitaba tenerle cerca y abrazarle como necesitaba respirar.

Edward bajó las escaleras sin cesar de sonreír y sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos, y sólo lo hizo cuando la pudo abarcar tomándola por la cintura.

-Hola- dijo para besarla en la frente.

-Hola- contestó Bella contra su pecho.

-¿Ha ido todo bien?

Bella asintió sin moverse así que Edward entonces levantó la vista hacia Esme. Ésta también sonrió, le apretó el brazo cariñosamente y desapareció sin más hacia el interior de la casa.

-¿Has vomitado hoy?

-No- respondió Bella- Quizás ya me he curado.

-Quizás- dijo él divertido- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Bella- añadió levantándole la barbilla para mirarle directamente a los ojos- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco. Y sólo faltan seis semanas: cuando estemos en nuestra _luna de miel _ya no tendrás que disimular más.

Bella sonrió y tomó su mano para entrelazarla entre las suyas. ¿Ella valiente? Sólo estaba haciendo lo que su corazón le dictaba, y eso se resumía en proteger a su bebé y al corazón de Charlie porque no quería que sufriera más de lo necesario. Un exvampiro que ahora era humano tras terribles pruebas y torturas no podía decirle que ella era valiente cuando lo suyo le salía sin pensarlo.

-Nuestra luna de miel en… ¿dónde habías dicho que era?- bromeó.

A Edward no se le había escapado ni media palabra sobre la misteriosa luna de miel y con los únicos datos con los que contaba era antiguas conversaciones sobre playas desiertas, mar y sol. Y aunque insistía en que sería mejor que supiera el destino para preparar la maleta y saber qué ropa necesitaría, Alice siempre entraba en acción diciendo que ella se ocuparía. Como siempre.

Así que a estas alturas poco más que la hora y el lugar en las que debía descender las escaleras de la Mansión rumbo al altar, sabía.

-Buen intento- se rió él en otro beso a la frente- Vamos dentro.

Tomándola por los hombros y Bella tomándole de la cintura, subieron los escalones del porche para entrar en el hall. Apenas Edward le ayudó a quitarse la cazadora o a dejar su mochila en el suelo cuando Alice entró revoloteando de quién sabe dónde qué parte de la casa, volatilizándose de la nada.

-Oh, Bella- exclamó la vampira al abrazarla dando saltos- Que emocionada estoy.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella divertida.

-¿Te lo quieres probar? Me dijiste que te avisara. ¡Pues ya lo tengo aquí! ¡Y es tan bonito! Es una suerte que Edward ya no me pueda _leer _la mente porque así no tengo que evitar pensar en ello todo el rato. ¡Porque me encanta!

Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería e incluso miró a Edward por encima del hombro de Alice, pero entonces se dio cuenta. ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a estar Alice emocionada? Por un vestido. ¿Y qué vestido le dijo ella que se probaría?

-¿Lo… tienes? ¿En serio?

-¡Vamos!- exclamó casi al borde de la histeria.

Tiró de su brazo y casi la arrastró hacia el medio del salón sin que nadie pudiera detenerla cuando el torbellino de felicidad de Alice, se deshinchó. Saltaba cual campanilla jovial y ahora hasta sus bailarinas patinaron en el suelo. Bella no pudo más que empotrarse contra ella al verse bruscamente detenida de movimiento.

-Alice- dijo la voz dura de Rosalie- Los sobresaltos no son buenos para Bella y qué decir para el _bebé_. Así que te agradecería que evitaras tus arrebatos de hiperactividad mientras estés cerca de _ambos_.

Desde la mitad de la escalera y sujeta a la barandilla de cristal, Rosalie les miró con fiereza, sobre todo a Alice. Torció el gesto y después sus ojos se posaron en Bella con un brillo de decepción que hasta le recordó a la antigua Rosalie. Por último volaron en décimas de segundo hacia atrás, acompañado de un suspiro exasperado, así que a Bella le bastó estirar el brazo para detener a Edward porque no hacía falta otro _fuego cruzado_.

Era incómodo estar entre los dos Cullen más importantes para ella delante de aquella a la que había acudido en busca de ayuda a la que también estaba empezando a apreciar.

-Estoy bien, Rose. Alice sólo está emocionada porque ya tiene el vestido de novia y quiere enseñármelo. ¿Quieres tú también verlo?

Rosalie dudó, lo mismo que Edward a su espalda que volvió a resoplar, pero unos instantes después ambos se relajaron cuando ella se encogió de hombros para volver a caminar escaleras arriba a paso humano. Alice volvió a la vida en otro saltito y tomando a Bella de la mano siguió a su hermana adoptiva caminando grácilmente cual bailarina, incluso de punteras.

Bella sintió que por muy bonito que fuera ese vestido y por muchas clases de saber estar que los Cullen le dieran para el día de la ceremonia, junto a ellas sería un adefesio y si no vomitaba por el embarazo lo haría por los nervios de saber que todo el mundo estaría pendiente de ella.

-¿Dónde crees que vas, Edward?

Alice se detuvo sin volverse en las escaleras a la par que unas zapatillas deportivas rechinaron a su espalda.

-No hace falta que me respondas- dijo girándose lentamente- porque sé lo que _has decidido_. Así que despídete de ver a Bella vestida de novia antes del altar ya que ya has probado muchos de los _placeres del matrimonio _antes de tiempo.

La cara de Edward se encendió por completo y aunque al verlo a Bella le pareció adorable, eso sirvió para que la suya se encendiera aún más si lo estaba tanto como la de él. Se quedó incluso con la boca abierta queriendo contestar pero sólo pestañeó cuando Alice apareció a dos palmos de él señalándole con el dedo índice.

-Y olvídate de esa costumbre fea tuya que tienes de escuchar detrás de la puerta desde que has perdido tu super oído.

-No importa, Alice- intervino Bella al rescate- Edward puede venir si quiere. Esto no va a ser una boda nada _tradicional _al uso.

-Claro que lo va a ser. Toda boda que yo organizo es _muy _tradicional. Así que, largo- ahora señaló el salón, a ningún punto en concreto- seguro que encuentras algo en lo que entretenerte.

Edward miró a Bella en busca de ayuda y del mismo color rosado de mejillas se encogió de hombros, por lo que sólo le quedó rendirse. Discutir con Alice era tarea imposible, sobre todo cuando estaba en su _estado total de hiperactividad _y como Rosalie había desaparecido y Bella adoraba pasar tiempo con su hermana favorita sólo le quedó suspirar derrotado.

-¿Cómo un ser tan pequeño puede ser tan molesto?- dijo- No tardéis mucho. Nos queda un largo camino hacia Seattle.

Alice dio otro revoloteo, desapareció de delante de Edward y un segundo después volvía a guiar a Bella escaleras arriba. Llegaron a su habitación, la soltó en el medio y correteó cual torbellino hacia el armario para aparecer con una bolsa blanca enorme que casi abultaba más que ella para ponerla cuidadosamente sobre la cama y mirarla.

-¿Lista?

Bella asintió, sonrió a la Alice emocionaba cuyas pupilas doradas bailaban de felicidad y se preparó para lo que fuera a salir de esa bolsa.

Varias imágenes se colaron en su mente: primero un diseño de alta costura carísimo, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas u oro porque así de exagerados eran todos los Cullen, pasando porque quizás pensó en lo que ella le gustaría y se sintiera cómoda como un sencillo vestido blanco con un velo hasta llegar a lo que realmente ocultaba.

-Es…- titubeó- es…- se meneó incluso, incrédula- es… precioso, Alice. Eres la mejor.

-¿Te gusta? ¿En serio?

-Es… tan… apropiado.

-Apropiado- repitió Alice con un tono de decepción en su voz.

-Es el vestido que hubiera elegido si Edward me hubiera entregado este anillo en 1918 y nos hubiéramos casado entonces- aclaró.

-En eso me inspiré- sonrió- El encaje es de época, confeccionado a mano, como entonces. El resto es diseño mío: la cola, el velo…

-Eres un genio, Alice- le interrumpió Bella.

-Estarás preciosa, Bella- dijo la voz de Rosalie.

Seguro que saltó e instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre porque allí apareció la preciosa vampira, sentada sobre la enorme cama de Alice como si llevara horas. Incluso le sonrió y en el segundo que estuvo callada aseguraría que con el olfato comprobaba que todo estaba bien, como siempre hacía en su presencia.

-El vestido de dama de honor que ha encargado también es muy bonito- añadió.

Claro. _Un _vestido. Porque cuando le dijo que _sí _oficialmente a Edward, y Alice empezó a idearlo todo - incluyendo su etapa de destierro en el sofá- Rosalie _no _estaba incluida en los festejos. Pero ahora sí, lo estaba y mucho, e incluso con cambios de humor y frases cortantes quería que ella fuera protagonista…

… aunque eso la hiciera llorar de dolor al verla tan gloriosa e imponente.

-¿No crees que podrías… conseguir _otro_, Alice? Para Rosalie. Me gustaría que las dos fuerais mis _damas de honor_.

-Bueno…- dudó Alice, sin soltar la percha del vestido blanco- Tenía otro preparado porque _dudabas _si pedírselo a tu amiga Angela, quizás a Rosalie le pueda servir.

-No es necesario, Bella- contestó Rosalie gentil- Además, Alice ya me ha encargado tocar la marcha nupcial porque claramente Edward, que lo ha hecho en todas nuestras bodas, no puede hacerlo, así que si no quieres que todos los invitados me vean moverme _anormalmente rápido_, será mejor que lo dejemos. Pero muchas gracias por pensar en mí.

Ahora le sonrió gesto que Bella imitó, tímidamente. Se sintió bien. Muy bien. Como te sientes al estrechar lazos con alguien con quien creías que no los tenías. Su bebé ya tenía un _don _antes incluso de tener sexo: era capaz de unir dos mundos inmiscibles.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó Alice- Todos tenemos nuestro puesto y estamos encantados de ejercerlo, así que vayamos a lo que interesa. Ya puedo oler cómo Edward se impacienta- dijo casi sin tomar su innecesario aire- ¿Quieres probártelo? Habrá que hacerle algunos arreglos. Tengo entendido que el cuerpo de las mujeres cambia mucho durante el _primer trimestre _de embarazo: algunas adelgazan y otras engordan y se le ensanchan las caderas. Así que podemos hacernos una idea ahora y retocarlo un par de días antes- y antes de respuesta alguna, prosiguió- ¿Me ayudas, Rose?

Se puso nerviosa de golpe, y puede que asintiera o puede que no. Quizás Alice _vio_ que quería ponérselo, por eso lo sacó del todo de la bolsa indicándole que en el tocador estarían más tranquilas. Y hasta incluso la empujó suavemente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba en ropa interior y la siguiente vez que pestañeó, Alice ya deslizaba el delicado satén por su piel mientras Rosalie estiraba la tela que iba cayendo.

-¿Qué?- palmeó feliz en un revoloteo- ¿Qué te parece? ¡Estás preciosa!

Sólo se miró de refilón en el enorme espejo que presidía el tocador de Alice porque quizás verse vestida de novia le haría sufrir un shock y ahora había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Pero pensó que ese vestido le pertenecía, que ella misma no lo hubiera escogido mejor y que con tal diseño no desentonaría _demasiado _en una sala donde estuvieran presentes todos los Cullen.

-Es…- lo tocó: el encaje que hacía ondas hacia la cola, los motivos del pecho, la cintura que se le ceñía- tan… blanco.

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sabes…- carraspeó-… lo que dicen de las novias que van de _blanco_. Quizás no sea muy acertado… en mi caso.

-Oh, vamos- se carcajeó suave y musicalmente, acompañada de la risa de Rosalie- ¿En serio que tú eres de esta época? Ahora ya nadie cree eso, Bella. Y aunque lo crean, nadie de tus invitados, excepto lo que tenemos poderes de vampiro, lo sabrán- le guiñó un ojo.

Se volvió a mirar de refilón y volvió a acariciar la silueta que el diseño le hacía. Incluso se acercó más al espejo. Un par de ojos dorados la observaban de cerca pero no le importó porque incluso tocó su propio reflejo. Era ella. Era verdad. Estaba vestida de novia. Era una novia radiante de felicidad. Porque iba a casarse con la persona más increíble del mundo. Todo lo pasado, su ausencia, su vuelta, los celos por Jacob, la guerra de Victoria, la noche de Año Nuevo… todo en ese reflejo tenía total significado. Y sólo las personas más importantes de su vida la iban a ver así de hermosa e insultante de gracia. Sólo se lamentó que no le ocurriera lo mismo a Edward y que sus padres, sus padres biológicos, no estuvieran en el momento más importante de su vida, más ahora que era humano.

-Encontrarás el modo de que les tenga presentes, Bella- le susurró Alice- Lo he _visto_.

* * *

_**Nota:** He decidido rescatar la idea del vestido de novia de "Amanecer" porque me molesta enormemente que Stephanie Meyer no le dedicara unas líneas más, cuando es una de las cosas más importantes en la vida de una mujer que decida casarse tan enamorada, dejándome un cierto resquemor como si Bella no hubiera querido dar ese paso. Así que espero que a quien se le quedó esa espinita clavada, yo se la haya quitado ;)_


	33. Abismo

**33. Abismo.**

En el mismo momento en el que se sentaron en aquella sala de espera, Edward comprendió por qué Carlisle había puesto tanto empeño en que visitaran Seattle y la Clínica de su amigo: para darse de bruces con la cruenta realidad humana.

Estaban solos, rodeados de extraños - y la mayoría mujeres embarazadas - sin la burbuja de protección que era la Mansión y su familia donde todo eran cuidados para Bella, así que era una buena prueba para descubrir si sabrían desenvolverse cuando tuvieran que mudarse a Nueva Inglaterra.

Había vivido muchas veces alejado de su familia, había viajado solo cuando se le había antojado, pero ahora estar desprotegido de poderes, de desconocer lo que pensaba la gente a su alrededor no lo hacía comparable, sobre todo con Bella a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

Miraba a un lado de la sala de espera y después a otro a la vez que respiraba de una manera entrecortada mientras le clavaba las uñas al apretarle la mano, un gesto muy suyo cuando estaba muerta de miedo pero que le molestaba un _ápice _desde que él también tenía terminaciones nerviosas.

-Bella- se quejó - Me haces daño.

Le miró como si no recordara que estuviera a su lado y después se fijó en su mano, blanca de apretar la suya. Se disculpó sin apenas separar los labios y cambió de postura para estrecharse contra él, protegiéndose contra su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?- insistió.

Apenas asintió con la cabeza y buscó su otra mano para aferrar las dos, costumbre que estaba adoptando desde hacía días como si necesitara el mayor contacto físico, así que la estrechó contra sí, pasándole el brazo por los hombros para besarla en la frente.

-¿Quieres beber algo?

Ahora negó y siguió recostada sobre su pecho así que intentó reconfortarla dándole calor y acariciándole los cabellos. En todo el viaje había estado muy callada, así que cuando se sintiera preparada, le diría lo que le preocupaba.

Aunque era fácil de averiguar: en unos meses Bella estaría como cualquiera de aquellas mujeres, la llegada de su bebé sería inminente y además de tener que resolver las cuestiones meramente médicas como el momento del parto o los días tras el nacimiento, había otras cosas que solventar muchísimo antes.

Para empezar: viendo el volumen de cualquiera de esas mujeres, claramente Bella no podría asistir mucho tiempo a sus clases en Dartmouth. Quizás el primer mes y después pedir algún tipo de ayuda para el estudio a domicilio, pero le iba a ser muy difícil seguir el ritmo del calendario escolar cuando tuviera que poner los pies en alto o ir al cuarto de baño cada quince minutos.

Era la segunda vez que la mujer a su izquierda se levantaba para entrar en los aseos.

Y para seguir, si su familia se marchaba después del nacimiento del bebé, todas aquellas dudas que pudieran surgirles como cualquier padre primerizo no tendrían respuestas a no ser telefónica y por medio de Renee a la que veía más preocupada de hacer yoga o cultivar plantas antes que de ayudar a cambiar pañales y atender cólicos nocturnos.

Por eso y de aquí en adelante, había jurado hacerse un experto. Ahora lo estaba haciendo sobre el embarazo, y poco a poco por cada etapa. Desde que Bella le había dicho que estaba un tanto _distante _y no compartía con ella su emoción por el bebé había pedido tutorías particulares con Carlisle y devoraba cualquier tipo de publicación que caía en sus manos. Por ejemplo, ahora estaba al corriente de los cambios de humor, de la agudeza olfativa, de los sueños extraños o de las partes sensibles del cuerpo de Bella así que ya nada le pillaría de improviso. Lo mismo que cuando era vampiro y tuvo que aprender a soportar el olor de la comida o a cocinarla él mismo por si tenía que alimentarla en algún momento dado.

Iba a ser el mejor padre de la historia aunque ahora sólo fuera desde la parte teórica.

-¿Cullen?

Una enfermera con una tablilla miraba en la sala de espera para ver quién respondía a ese nombre y se centró en ellos cuando Edward le dio el último beso en la cabeza a Bella además de un golpecito en el hombro para que se levantara. Después le miró en busca de explicación:

-Carlisle le dijo a su amigo que estamos _casados _y así mi seguro médico se hará cargo de las pruebas.

Le volvió a apretar la mano en el mismo segundo que pronunció la palabra _pruebas _así que volvió a abrazarla y totalmente pegados caminaron hacia donde les indicaba la enfermera. Bella y los Hospitales nunca habían sido demasiado compatibles y lo recordaba bastante bien.

El amigo de Carlisle era un hombre agradable de mediana edad, gafas redondas, incipiente calvicie y con fotos familiares por todo su despacho. En cuanto entraron le abrazó como si le conociera realmente, le dio la enhorabuena, le preguntó por el _viejo Carlisle _e insistió que debía acudir a las reuniones anuales de la Escuela Medicina ya que desde que se habían doctorado no le había vuelto a ver más. Entre eso añadió que era el _vivo retrato de su padre _y que le encantaría conocer a sus otros hermanos, ya que _él también era el padre orgulloso de una familia numerosa como la suya_.

Toda la verborrea ayudó a tranquilizar a Bella. Se interesó enseguida por ella, y al igual que Carlisle, empezó con su entrenamiento médico cuando fue preciso.

Dos horas más tarde ya pagaba los costes de la consulta y las pruebas, tenían una imagen ecográfica de su feto de seis semanas, un montón de pastillas prenatales y Bella respiró a gusto cuando el coche se empezó a alejar del centro hospitalario. Así que para que se relajara del todo y la visita a Seattle fuera bastante fructífera sugirió ir a cenar antes de registrarse en el Hotel.

Era una tontería porque estaban en una etapa totalmente superior, pero realmente Edward echaba de menos toda la fase de _cortejo_: cuando era vampiro fue impensable y de vuelta con su mortalidad excepto algunas salidas enseguida se vieron envueltos en _supervisiones vampíricas _y _guerras de neófitos _por lo que poco tenían que contar más que media docena de citas entre tardes en el cine o visitas a Port Angeles. Así que le encantó sorprenderla con el restaurante que Alice le había recomendado al _haberlo visto_, abriéndole la puerta, retirándole la silla e incluso tomándole la mano entre plato y plato, aunque la magia se rompiera las tres veces que se levantó al cuarto de baño.

Al menos pudieron pasear bajo la noche estrellada de vuelta al coche, como aquella vez en Florida, aunque aquí la tranquilidad se rompiera con la sirena de la policía dos calles más allá.

-¿Qué crees que será?

Edward contestó un "_Mmm_" sonriendo para seguir jugueteando con los dedos que entrelazaban mientras caminaban, porque aunque los ruidosos vehículos se le plantaran allí mismo delante no fastidiaría la felicidad que era estar allí solos y compartiendo confidencias como que le encantaba el vestido de novia que Alice le había diseñado, lo feliz que estaba Esme aquella mañana hablándose sobre la selección musical o lo chocante que le había resultado que el amigo de Carlisle tuviera más de 50 años cuando él aparentaba apenas la treintena.

-El bebé- añadió Bella.

Edward sonrió incluso más, si era posible. Había llegado el momento. Ahora sí que podía demostrarle lo emocionado que estaba y todo lo que se había documentado los últimos días.

-¿Te gustaría que supiéramos el sexo? Muchas mujeres no quieren- respondió él.

-Yo sí quiero. Aunque tengo la sensación de que es un niño. Al menos, siempre he soñado con un niño. Un precioso niño que es igual que tú- respondió.

_Un niño igual que él_, quería poder acceder a esa parte de la mente de Bella donde estaban esas fantasías.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te gustaría?- añadió.

-Que sea tuyo y mío, amor, y eso ya lo es- respondió Edward.

Bella también sonrió y apretó más la mano que entrelazaban para incluso apoyar la cara en su hombro y besárselo.

-Eso pensé la primera vez que Rosalie me lo preguntó.

-Porque eres mi _alma gemela_- dijo Edward.

Volvió a sonreír y repitiendo el beso en el hombro, añadió:

-Algunas personas creen que trae mala suerte escoger el nombre tan pronto, pero llevo varios días pensándolo.

-¿Ya tienes un nombre?- preguntó asombrado.

-Quiero que sea algo que tenga un significado, y lo intenté con varias combinaciones entre el nombre de tus padres y de los míos, pero después se me ocurrió, por arte de magia. ¿Quieres oírlo?

-Por supuesto.

-_Alexander_. ¿Te gusta?

_Alexander_. _Alexander Cullen_. Su pequeño feto de seis semanas, con un corazón que latía, columna vertebral que se empezaba a formar y cabeza bien definida ya tenía un nombre. Y hermoso. Como lo que había llevado a concebirlo.

-Es nombre de emperador. Me encanta, amor. ¿Y si al final él, es ella? ¿Lo has pensado también?

-_Elizabeth_. Como tu madre biológica. Es un nombre precioso y estoy segura que no hiera los sentimientos de Esme, porque al fin y al cabo nuestros hijos serán _Cullen_, como ellos. Y quiero que todos, sean chicos o chicas, tengan por segundo nombre _Masen_. Porque no sería justo que se perdiera.

Tuvo que detener el paseo para abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo, cerrando los ojos para que no se desbordara la emoción, controlada desde que el doctor les había enseñado la imagen del ecógrafo y no podía creer que esa pequeña cosita con forma de _renacuajo _la hubieran creado entre los dos. La hubiera creado él, 90 años después de perder toda esperanza de poder hacerlo. Que ser más puro era Bella. Tan bueno y tan noble. Y siempre pensando en los demás. Feliz e ilusionada por una boda que ella ni siquiera deseó en un principio y luchando contra toda el mundo con la decisión de seguir adelante con un embarazo que le truncaría un futuro a sabiendas más cómodo. Y aún así, seguía queriendo hacer feliz, honrando a sus desaparecidos padres biológicos poniendo su nombre a sus hijos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces, Bella. Y sólo con respirar.

* * *

Era bastante curioso observar cómo los miembros de la familia Cullen regresaban a la Mansión casi en el mismo momento en el que Edward y Bella la abandonaban. Y no es que tuvieran algo en contra de ellos, si no que con la nueva carga hormonal de Bella o el latido cada vez más audible de su bebé, a alguno de ellos se les hacía bastante duro estar presentes.

Como a Jasper. Accedió al salón desde el jardín trasero y sin apenas separar los labios se sentó en el sillón junto a Alice, donde llevaba bastante rato. La vampira sin abrir los ojos ni salir de su trance abrió la mano que tenía estirada sobre su muslo y su pareja se la estrechó para besársela.

-Alice, en serio- se quejó Rosalie sentada a su lado a punto de perder la paciencia- ¿Esto nos va a llevar a algo?

Alice la ignoró y siguió sumergida en sus visiones, tan claras y tan concisas que le daban ganas de quedarse entre ellas para siempre. Esme llegó desde la cocina y se sentó frente a ella, junto a Carlisle y Emmett accedió ruidoso desde la puerta del jardín para sentarse en el reposabrazos junto a Rosalie.

-¿Dan algo bueno en _Alice-visión_?

Dio una risotada a su propio chiste, Rosalie le regaló un codazo para que se callara y poniendo los ojos en blanco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero Alice no prestó mayor atención. Lo que ocurría en su mente era mucho más interesante:

Edward y Bella llegaban a la Clínica del amigo de Carlisle y aunque en principio ella estaba un tanto asustada y en varias ocasiones _decidió _levantarse e irse, todo fue a las mil maravillas. El hombre fue muy agradable con ambos, nadie dudó que los papeles del seguro fueran ciertos o que estuvieran casados y no levantaron ningún tipo de sospecha.

Bella entró y salió varias veces de la consulta: para que le hicieran unos análisis para los que tuvo que entrar en el cuarto de baño u otros en una salita contigua donde le acompañó Edward para tomarle de la mano - sobre todo cuando una enfermera cargó una aguja delante suya, después para cambiarse su ropa por una horrible bata azul que se cerraba a la espalda y por último para acceder a una sala nueva donde tuvo que tumbarse en una camilla.

-Le está haciendo una ecografía- contestó con voz monocorde a su público que aguardaba en silencio.

-¿Todo va bien?- preguntó Esme tomándole de la otra mano.

Sólo asintió porque prefería más lo que pasaba en esa escena que en la de su salón. El doctor levantó la bata a Bella y le esparció una especie de gel transparente que no le debió agradar mucho por la cara que puso, pero que Edward le tomara de nuevo la mano y se la besara le hizo olvidarlo. El hombre encendió un monitor delante de ambos en todo el aparataje médico y empezó a explicarles qué es lo que estaban viendo - la vejiga, el riñón derecho, el bazo…

-¿Ya les han dicho cuándo Edward dio en la _diana_?- se abrió paso de nuevo la voz de Emmett en medio de su visión.

-¡Emmett!- le regañó Esme.

-¿No sería divertido que hubiera sido en el coche?- insistió- Porque _don remilgado quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio_…

Una retahíla de voces que le chistaron al unísono que se callara a la vez que una mano volaba a su boca o que Alice gruñera sin salir de su trance. Apretó más la mano de Jasper para volcarse del todo en su visión e incluso dejó de respirar para casi sentir que estaba allí, con Edward y Bella.

_-Oh, aquí estás, hola, pequeño- dijo el hombre._

_-¿Eso… eso…?- murmuró Bella incluso incorporándose- ¿eso es nuestro bebé?_

_-El latido es muy fuerte y constante- explicó el doctor- Aquí se está formando la cabecita, esto serán sus piernas y sus brazos, esto su columna vertebral…_

_Pero toda la verborrea médica pasó a un segundo plano. Bella sólo sorbió la nariz sin apartar la vista de la pantalla donde aparte de manchas y sombras poco más se podía ver y Edward se quedó inmóvil. Durante unos segundos no respiró, ni pestañeó y casi ni tragó saliva. Decidió un montón de cosas, la primera que todos estuvieran allí presentes con él para poder vivir ese momento tan maravilloso e incluso contárselo a Charlie y a Renee aunque peligrara su integridad física por ello, pero lo más importante es que aquella cosita, era un milagro, lo mejor - después de Bella- que le había pasado en 107 años y que sólo iba a vivir para hacerles feliz._

_Soltó la mano de Bella - que le vino bien usar para enjuagarse las lágrimas- e incluso se pegó al monitor cuando decidió moverse. Siguió con el dedo el trazo de las sombras y manchas dibujando el pequeño feto y también sorbió la nariz._

_Cuando se volvió, tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos enrojecidos y sólo se entornó hacia Bella para abrazarla y besarla._

_-Gracias- le susurró._

_-¿Apuesto a que querréis una imagen para poder mostrársela al orgulloso abuelo, cierto?- añadió el doctor._

-Están muy emocionados por poder ver al bebé. Aunque parezca un _renacuajo_. _Pequeño renacuajo_. Bella ha decidido llamarlo así a partir de ahora- pestañeó para volver a la realidad.

-Vale. Perfecto- dijo Rosalie en su tono duro- ¿Por qué no miras un poco más allá? Quizá a algo que nos sea útil como su sexo para saber de qué color pintar la habitación, cómo de encargar la cuna o la ropita.

-Rose- suspiró Alice- Ya te he dicho que el bebé aún no es un _ente _propio y no me puedo sincronizar con él o con ella. Todo depende de lo que decida Bella y…

-¡Ente!- interrumpió Emmett de nuevo con su risa socarrona- ¿El bebé será _humano_, verdad? Porque quizá quede algo de vampiro retenido en _alguna parte _de Edward y por eso Bella esté embarazada tras apenas un par de revolcones. ¡Se lo preguntaré en cuanto vuelva!

Ignorando a su pareja o incluso a Carlisle y a Esme que le pedían conciliadores que dejara de decir locuras o que evitara comentar la reunión familiar para asegurarse de su éxito en la consulta médica, Rosalie insistió entre dientes:

-Entonces, concéntrate si _decidirá _escoger ositos con pantalones o faldita porque estoy segura de que nos agradecerá tener un sitio dónde acostar a su hijo o hija si esto no nos lleva todo su embarazo.

Volviendo a suspirar ruidosamente, Alice miró a Jasper que le sonrió amorosamente, le susurró palabras de ánimo y le besaba la mano entrelazada para darle coraje. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, a ignorar las esencias de su familia que le podían distraer, el olor a lejía con el que Esme pulverizaba la casa cada vez que Edward y Bella salían para que los demás pudieran volver y se teletransportó a Seattle.

El restaurante aún parecía más bonito esa noche y Edward y Bella estaban totalmente relajados. Más en el paseo de vuelta donde hablaron y _decidieron _varias cosas: para empezar, Bella le comentó los nombres que llevaba varios días barajando, Edward estaba encantado e incluso que quería saber el sexo del bebé en cuanto fuera posible aunque sintiera que iba a ser _niño_. En torno a esta última decisión, Edward hizo otra que la tendría evitando esa habitación que compartirían prácticamente toda la noche.

-¡Alice!- exclamó la impaciencia de Rosalie.

Intentó ir más allá: el enfado de Bella al llegar al Hotel o el frustrado plan de _seducción _de Edward. ¡Ja! Bella también tomaba sus propias decisiones. Bien por ella. Los dos dormidos abrazados, Bella sobre el pecho de Edward, Bella despertándose la primera y…

Un abismo.

Un agujero negro.

El silencio más absoluto tras el _Big Bang_.

Empezó a temblar y a convulsionarse. A necesitar el oxígeno que le rodeaba aunque sus pulmones no se lo pidieran.

Porque no había… nada.

No era una penumbra. No. No era una sombra. No. Era un _eclipse total _que se colaba en su visión y lo teñía todo de negro. Estaba _ciega_. Completamente. Sin futuro, sin don. Buscó y buscó, apretó los ojos, miró aquí y allá pero… la desolación se extendía más allá de la mañana siguiente.

-¡No veo nada más!- exclamó asustada.

Jasper soltó su mano para aferrarla por los hombros y evitar que se convulsionara. Su familia hablaba toda a la vez, sin decir una palabra más alta que la otra, formando un murmullo como un enjambre de abejas pero Alice estaba demasiado ocupada en mover sus ojos de acá para allá escaneando algo donde posarse.

-¿Qué es?

-No la presionéis.

-Dejarle espacio.

-¿Ahora vas a ponerte melodramática?

-Alice, ¿me oyes?

-No están- musitó Alice con voz carente- Los he perdido para siempre.

-Vamos a Seattle.

-Llevaos mi coche, es más rápido y he llenado el depósito.

-Yo tenía que haber ido con Bella. Yo tenía razón.

-Telefonearé a Edward. Dios mío, espero que podamos hablar con él y advertirle.

-Llamaré mejor a mi amigo y haré que les entretenga en la Clínica hasta que lleguemos.

-Alice, estoy aquí. ¿Me oyes? Lo solucionaremos.

-No, no les he perdido a ellos. Lo he perdido _todo_- volvió a decir carente de fuerza.

Abrió los ojos y vio a su familia congelada: Emmett estaba en medio del salón e incluso poniéndose una cazadora como si necesitara realmente protegerse de la lluvia. Esme tomando el teléfono. Carlisle a su lado con su móvil en la mano. Y Rosalie casi en la puerta del comedor para cruzar hacia la cocina.

El único que permanecía estático como ella era Jasper.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó su pareja.

-No tengo visiones.

-Ya te has frustrado otras veces. Inténtalo de nuevo. ¿Quizás estén los quileutes cerca?

-No, Jazz. No es nada de eso. Algo ocurrirá mañana por la mañana para que yo deje de _ver_.

Los Cullen se miraron los unos a los otros, pero nadie dijo media palabra. Esme colgó el teléfono y sólo sujetó la mano de su marido, lo mismo que Rosalie que volvió sobre sus pasos para tomar a Emmett del brazo.

-¿Algo… como _esa decisión _que se debe de tomar para que podamos estar con Edward y Bella en tus visiones?- dijo su hermano adoptivo.

-No lo sé, Emmett. Ahora no puedo pensar. Tengo jaqueca.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y apretó los ojos como si así la molestia y el desasosiego desaparecieran, pero ni eso ni la nube de tranquilidad que Jasper le regalaba entre besos en la coronilla ayudaban. Quería volver allí. Quería estar con ellos. Quería ver su futuro. Y quería…

-Alice- dijo la voz de Carlisle trayéndola de nuevo al salón- Sabes que nunca te presiono respecto a tus visiones, en las que todos confiamos. Pero esto es de _vital importancia_. Y si algo va a ocurrir, algo tan grave para que no puedas ver nada más allá de mañana por la mañana, tenemos que asegurarnos del bienestar de Edward y Bella. ¿Es hora de poner en marcha nuestro _plan_?

Suspiró por la nariz y relajó sus músculos. Desde los hombros hasta los tobillos. Aferró la mano de Jasper y con otra tomó la de Carlisle para ayudarse del tacto de las dos personas que más quería para volver a concentrarse. Contó hasta tres, cerró los ojos y repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza que todos dependían de…

… el _don _que había perdido.

-Sí. Es el momento.

El enjambre de abejas volvió al salón de los Cullen a la vez que el movimiento compulsivo. Carlisle le soltó la mano y voló hacia el piso superior hacia su estudio, donde se guardaban los papeles legales que estaban al nombre de Edward y Bella. Esme sollozaba lamentándose de no haberse podido despedir mientras corría de acá para allá salvando todos aquellos recuerdos y pertenencias que podía. Emmett ya estaba en el garaje sacando de la caja fuerte el máximo dinero al contado que habían podido salvar sin llamar demasiado la atención y Rosalie ponía en marcha su coche donde guardar las maletas.

-¿Alice?

-Lo siento, Jazz- contestó aferrando más su mano.

-No es culpa tuya. Y sea lo que sea, yo cuidaré de ti. Te lo prometí la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Sí- le sonrió con tristeza- Aún no te he perdonado el tiempo que me tuviste esperando.

-Quizás podamos quedarnos un tiempo con Peter y Charlotte y después volver a Alaska. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Con Tanya y su familia?

-O nosotros solos, como tú prefieras. Siempre hemos estado juntos desde que nos encontramos con Carlisle. Quizás sería una buena idea estar un tiempo sin preocuparnos por nadie. Te vendría bien.

Sonrió a la idea con la misma tristeza e incluso sonrió buscando la visión que instintivamente debería aparecer en condiciones normales y que en este caso no hizo acto de presencia. Suspiró quejosa y se refugió en su hombro para que la volviera a abrazar y besar en la cabeza, totalmente desesperanzada. Desesperanzada por el movimiento de la casa mientras ellos estaban estáticos y por todo lo que estaba perdiendo: su don, a su familia y sobre todo a Edward y a Bella.

Desde que había abierto los ojos en esta nueva vida siempre había tenido claro su destino: Primero tuvo que buscar a Jasper y juntos buscaron a Carlisle y desde entonces Edward siempre había estado presente. No sabía cómo soportaría la eternidad sin él, la persona que mejor le comprendía y le complementaba tras Jasper. Y aunque desde que recuperó la mortalidad sabía que tarde o temprano tenían que separarse, nunca creyó que se tratara de una manera tan abrupta sin abrazos ni besos con el adiós.

Y Bella. Ni siquiera iba a poder verla _oficialmente _convertida en su hermana.

No podía creer que con la ventaja que contaban hasta ahora todo lo que iba a quedarles de ellos era un colchón económico, legal y de propiedades asegurando su bienestar o una carta donde decían que tomaban un avión que jamás llegaría a aterrizar en un lugar seguro.

Se levantó dejando la mano caer y dio unos pasos hacia la escalera.

-¿Dónde vas, Alice?- le preguntó Jasper deteniéndola.

-Tengo que dejar el vestido de novia de Bella en un sitio donde pueda encontrarlo. Lo diseñé para ella y dijo que le encantaba. Es lo mínimo que puedo…

La voz se le quedó helada en las cuerdas vocales cuando la luz volvió a su mente en forma de una visión. Un visión mezclada con el recuerdo de Bella y ella en la habitación de Edward en la presencia de él mismo Carlisle y… Tanya.

La invitación ya había llegado a Denali, del mismo modo que a Jacksonville y a los vecinos de Forks a los que Bella había querido invitar: apenas media docena de amigos del Instituto, compañeros de Charlie y sus familiares, o algunos chicos de la reserva. Por parte de Edward, además de ellos, sólo estaría su familia extensa de Denali.

Tanya recogía el sobre y alababa su diseño, a la par de que fruncía los labios con desagrado al leerle los nombres que encabezaban la invitación a sus hermanas, Irina y Kate. Por mucho que lo repitiera no podía encontrarle sentido a que _la familia Cullen y la familia Swan estaban orgullosos de anunciar el enlace sus queridos Edward y Bella_.

Y entonces, se desató la tormenta: Irina se puso como loca, discutiendo con una Tanya en estado de shock y una fantasmagórica Kate que no daban crédito a sus palabras.

Unas palabras que juraban denunciar a Edward ante los Volturis porque no merecía tener un final feliz cuando Laurent había muerto a manos de los lobos en su alianza con los Cullen para protegerle.

-Vienen a por nosotros.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?- instó Jasper.

-Los _Volturis_. Por eso no veo más allá de mañana por la mañana. Estaré muerta entonces.


	34. Pequeño renacuajo

**Nota:** _En este capítulo incluyo algunas frases de Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer. Son de Stephanie Meyer y de su Saga, lo mismo que los personajes. Yo sólo juego con ellas. Esta es mi propia versión de la historia._

* * *

**34. Pequeño renacuajo.**

Cuando Alice sugirió pasar la noche en Seattle, Bella se imaginó que se trataría en un modesto Motel, con cama y desayuno, para descansar lo suficiente y no entretenerse más de la cuenta para volver a casa lo antes posible porque no se sentiría cómoda en ningún sitio que no fuera su habitación o en la Mansión. Pero, como siempre, qué equivocada estaba. En cuanto Edward empezó a conducir hacia el centro de la ciudad de nuevo, en vez de a las afueras, se empezó a temer lo peor, más cuando llegaron a un complejo hotelero con aparcacoches y botones que incluso le miraron mal cuando dijo que su único equipaje era una mochila o la pequeña bolsa de viaje de Edward.

Quizás como los Cullen no dormían querían que los que sí lo hacían fuera con todos los lujos: pisos de moqueta, televisión por satélite, mini-bar repleto de cosas que no tenían edad legal para consumir,…

Enfadada porque con ellos nunca se podía ganar y menos pasar desapercibidos, pidió entrar la primera en el cuarto de baño e incluso le rogó que si la oía toser que ni se le ocurría escuchar tras la puerta. Se dio una larga ducha porque tras tanta tensión en la consulta médica realmente lo necesitaba y tras ponerse el que era su pijama predilecto en las últimas semanas, salió directa para meterse en la cama.

Edward cambiaba de canal sentado a los pies de la más cercana, aún sin despojarse de su cazadora ni de sus zapatos, así que no había intentado averiguar cómo funcionaba el aire acondicionado. En cuanto oyó la puerta dejó de zapear parando la televisión en un canal de noticias y le sonrió sin separar los labios.

-Espero no lo eches de menos- arrugó la camiseta azul del pijama- Alice lo metió en la maleta cuando regresamos de Florida porque debió _ver _que era mi favorito. Y me encanta llevarlo: me trae muy _buenos recuerdos_.

Asintió con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarla le tendió la mano para que se sentara junto a él en la cama. Bella lo hizo y además, recibió un nuevo beso en la frente.

-He comprado algo- dijo Edward- Lo vi en la tienda de regalos cuando fui a pagar la factura mientras estabas en el cuarto de baño e iba a guardarlo para dártelo más adelante pero supongo que no es demasiado _pronto _para hacerle un regalo al bebé, dado que ya tiene nombre.

Y sin más le plantó delante un peluche infantil, de vivos colores. Bella lo cogió divertida para batirlo y que sonara el sonajero de su interior hasta que al tomarlo se dio cuenta de la figura que representaba.

-Es un león- dijo emocionada.

-Quizás podamos encontrar una oveja y así contarle cómo se enamoraron sus padres.

Se quedó mirando el peluche y después se tapó la cara con él cuando los ojos se le empezaron a anegar de lágrimas. ¿Alguien podía ser más feliz? No había persona más dichosa en la Tierra que ella, porque eso era por lo que había rogado día tras día cuando Edward solo era un escudo humano y una horario recordatorio de líquidos que ingerir cuando no estaba presente Rosalie.

Sólo necesitaba tiempo para estar tan implicado emocionalmente como ella. Y no sólo por las fatídicas palabras ya olvidadas de Florida, no. Él no tenía ningún cambio físico como ella tenía, en los primeros días sólo quería ayudarla a sobreponerse pero tras haberle visto la cara de devoción cuando el doctor les enseñó su _pequeño renacuajo _en el ecógrafo, algo ya había cambiado definitivamente en él.

Lo mismo que ocurrió en ella cuando descubrió el embarazo.

-Gracias- sollozó- Es precioso. Es…

Y no pudo decir nada más, y no por la emoción si no porque los mullidos y calentitos labios de Edward se plantaron sobre los suyos mientras su mano le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Gracias a ti, amor- respondió acariciando su nariz con la de Bella- ¿Mi turno en el cuarto de baño?

Puede que asintiera o puede que no, porque se quedó allí como una bobalicona, con su figura inexistente frente a ella cuando se levantó para cruzar la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Cuando oyó el ruido de la ducha se dio cuenta que no iba a salir en un buen rato y que esos ensimismamientos suyos no eran más que el producto de la obnubilación que Edward producía sobre ella.

Se estiró por la cama y aún con el peluche en una mano, cogió el mando a distancia para también cambiar de canal. Normalmente no veía la tele, a no ser que Charlie insistiera mucho y se sentara con él en el salón, así que zapeó hasta saltar todos los canales de noticias deteniéndose en una película ya comenzada. Miró la pantalla unos segundos y como vio que la protagonista era una embarazada que luchaba con terribles dolores mientras se desangraba, decidió volver a cambiar para detenerse en una comedia musical.

Se acomodó metiéndose incluso dentro de la cama y apagó las luces para dejar la estancia solamente iluminada con la televisión y las lamparillas y volvió a mirar el peluche; su cara sonriente, su melena con cada rizo de un color diferente y las pestañas que tenía pintadas. Lo batió otra vez y sonriendo lo dejó en la mesilla junto con el mando y el teléfono móvil de Edward.

Bostezó y se acomodó mejor porque faltarían segundos para quedarse dormida. Era un efecto secundario del embarazo que definitivamente le estaba gustando por todas esas noches que había pasado tiempo atrás terriblemente insomne. El cansancio se iba apoderando de su cuerpo poco a poco y en un instante quedaría en estado comatoso.

Edward salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una de las toallas para caminar hacia el lavabo. Antes tuvo que apartar las zapatillas deportivas de Bella que estaban en el medio y ponerlas en una esquina o meter la toalla arrugada que había usado en el cesto de la lavandería. Más apartar su neceser abierto para sacar el suyo, en medio de toda la meseta. Pensó que quizás debería afeitarse aunque al pasar la mano por su cara aún estaba lo suficientemente suave así que optó solamente por lavarse los dientes. Se quitó tanto la muñequera de cuero como el reloj porque eran realmente incómodos cuando estaban mojados y tras secarse el cuerpo para ponerse la ropa interior salió hacia la habitación.

Bella abrió los ojos cuando oyó la puerta del cuarto de baño y sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, esperando no sonrojarse demasiado: ni aunque viviera mil años - y eso no era posible - se acostumbraría a ver a Edward con tan poca ropa, a poder deslizar sus ojos por su torso desnudo o detenerse en la marcas de los mordiscos - bien visibles al no llevar nada en las muñecas que las cubrieran - que le hacían tan vulnerable como ella.

Le respondió el gesto y sin más cruzó la habitación hacia la mesilla tomando el mando a distancia para apagar la televisión.

-¿Te importa?- dijo.

-No, no- respondió Bella- Ni siquiera la estaba viendo. He escogido esta cama, tú siempre duermes del lado de la ventana.

Pero Edward no respondió: apagó la lamparilla sin mediar palabra y antes de que la vista se le acostumbrara a la oscuridad notó como _no _se acomodaba en la cama libre, si no cómo levantaba la sábana de la suya para deslizarse dentro junto a ella.

-Yo siempre voy a dormir en aquella en la que estés tú- dijo con una voz extrañamente susurrante.

Tras eso y como por arte de magia los labios aparecieron de nuevo sobre los de Bella, y no simplemente para posarse mullidos y calentitos, si no para profundizar, como quizás desde Florida no lo hacían, acariciándole con la punta de la lengua.

¿Sueño? ¿Realmente tenía sueño hacía unos segundos?

La abrazó apretándola contra sí y Bella lamentó tener tanta tela encima para no notar las fibras de su piel sobre la suya. Aunque se conformó abrazándole también para deslizar la yema de los dedos por su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba los cabellos.

Cuando el primer - y largo e intenso - beso terminó y a la par que hacía deslizar las manos del abrazo por la espalda de Bella y llegar al muslo para que subiera su pierna en su cintura, en medio de esos cortitos besos que siempre le encantaba dar, empezó a resbalar los labios primero por el mentón llegando al cuello donde se entretuvo un largo rato con succiones breves acompañadas de caricias con la punta de la lengua.

Bella estuvo a punto de decirle que recordara lo pronto que se le quedaban marcas o la vergüenza que a él mismo le dio el moretón de la otra vez pero cuando dejó de besarla para prácticamente sumergirse en su abrazo y quedarse quieto, como asumió que ahí se iba a acabar la _sesión de besos_, lo desestimó para besarle la cabeza, amoldarse a su cuerpo y seguir acariciándole los cabellos.

Bueno, eso era más del contacto que habían tenido en las últimas semanas, así que había estado más que bien.

Estaba nervioso. Menuda tontería. ¡Cómo si fuera la primera vez! Aunque bien pensado ninguna de las _otras veces _lo había premeditado así que hasta tenía razón para estar nervioso. Y no es que lo hubiera planeado. Vale. Pensaba continuamente en ello, como meses atrás, pero después de todo lo ocurrido y de tantas equivocaciones era un buen momento de poner en práctica las ideas de Bella, así que qué mejor que ofreciéndole lo _mejor _de él.

Ya iban pasando. El olor y el calor de Bella a la par de escuchar los latidos de su corazón siempre le habían ayudado a tranquilizarse. Volvió a ascender por el cuello de Bella y resbalando con sus labios por su fina piel la besó de nuevo lo que no tardó en responder así que aprovechó para ir recostándose sobre ella.

En ese mismo momento, ese cepo tan perfecto que siempre formaban las piernas de Bella en torno a su cintura volvió a aparecer.

¿Era _Navidad _o algo parecido? Quizás era un sueño. Sí, eso era. Se había quedado dormida y las hormonas le estaban jugando malas pasadas. No se iba a pellizcar por si acaso. No, mucho mejor, iba a dejar que la mano de Edward se peleara con la tela de la camiseta que le sobraba para empezar a trepar por su estómago hacia arriba.

Bella suspiró cuando su mano se introdujo totalmente dentro de la camiseta, así que había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no lastimar aquellas partes suyas _sensibles_. Y eso que le resultaba realmente difícil ignorarlas cuando las hormonas se había cebado directamente en las formas femeninas de su anatomía: a veces tenía que recordarse a sí mismo no mirarla fijamente si llevaba un jersey que rebelara una porción de piel más abajo del cuello o que su mano no se posara ahí cuando la abrazaba.

Volvió al cuello, se esmeró de lo lindo en la suave piel detrás de la oreja y le susurró:

-Cómo echaba de menos estar los dos, a solas.

-Y yo- respondió Bella.

Le besó de nuevo en los labios, profundizó acariciando con la punta de la lengua y apoyándose en su frente añadió:

-Piensa en _nuestro _bebé: No puedo esperar para _leerlo _en tu mente.

La frase le pilló tan de improvisto que apenas pudo musitar un:

-Edward…

-No te preocupes, amor- le interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios- Le he preguntado a Carlisle y dice que no pasa nada. Sólo debemos tener cuidado y hacer lo que te sientas más cómoda.

Bella casi se queda ahogada con el siguiente beso y más cuando junto con esto, Edward metió ambas manos debajo de la camiseta, una muy bien en la parte superior y otra sumergiéndose por la cinturilla del pantalón.

Vale, quién era aquel tipo tan libertino y qué había hecho con su prometido y su _déjame darte la noche de bodas que siempre he deseado_.

¿Y encima hablaba con Carlisle de su _vida sexual_?

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

-No, no, Edward, espera.

-Esperaré todo lo que tú quieras- respondió ocupado de nuevo en el hueco bajo la oreja.

Pero Bella insistió porque estaban hablando en términos completamente diferente:

-Para, Edward. Detente. No quiero que hagamos esto _ahora_.

Se quedó rígida e incluso le empujó. No fue un empujón fuerte ni menos violento porque se sintiera agredida, pero era lo menos que se esperaba porque estaba poniendo todo el cuidado y el mimo que podía. Porque antes de que pudiera reaccionar más, Bella se quedaba sentada en la cama para incluso encender la luz.

-¿Qué… ocurre?- musitó- No será por mí.

-Oh, no, no, no- contestó haciendo un aspaviento- Sólo que… sólo faltan _seis _semanas.

-Bella; me he equivocado tanto que quiero que olvides todo lo que he dicho estos últimos meses. Tenías razón con que no debíamos esperar y fue maravilloso. Podemos incluso suspender la boda e irnos a Las Vegas, como querías al principio. No hace falta que _finjas _en que te gusta que Alice te vuelva loca o que le pidas a Rosalie que sea tu dama de honor.

Anonadada, batió la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Te estás echando atrás?

-No, sólo que como te dije, vamos a hacerlo todo a tu modo porque es la manera que mejor funciona- bajó el tono a aquella caricia susurrante- Te amo. Te deseo. _Justo ahora_.

Se deslizó de nuevo hacia ella y volvió a posar sus labios a la vez que le sujetaba la cara y aunque en principio Bella se rindió y le tomó por la cintura unos segundos más tarde, buscando una fuerza hercúlea en su interior, le volvió a apartar.

Hubiera sido muy fácil seguir adelante, no ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia y dejarse a llevar, pero había hecho un montón de decisiones y no pensaba cambiar de parecer. ¿Acaso no lo habían hablado un montón de veces? Y ya no fingía: le encantaba la boda que Alice le estaba preparando y ¡que narices! Esperar esas seis semanas porque sabía que era muy importante para Edward como lo era para ella pensar que dentro de esas seis semanas no se separarían ni un segundo más. Se lo había prometido en Florida cuando prácticamente le rogó y ¡que demonios! Ya sentía que hasta había madurado. No se iba a dejar arrastrar más por las hormonas y eso que ahora era un saco de ellas.

-No- volvió a repetir- Todas esas discusiones nos ha llevado hasta esta situación y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sé que esperar es importante para ti, del mismo modo que lo es para Alice organizar la boda. Quiero hacer a todo el mundo feliz, porque ese es el modo en el que yo lo soy.

Edward dudó mientras en su cara se pintaba la expresión del rechazo. Y del dolor. Lo que le habían hecho a Bella tantas veces meses atrás. Que cabezota había sido, por no haber aclarado sus ideas, por haberse dejado llevar intentándola hacerla feliz como ella se lo hacía a él en vez de intentar hacer lo correcto cuando le pidió que esperaran para darle la noche de bodas que siempre había soñado.

Qué difícil era ser humano. Los Volturis debieron de advertirle.

-¿Lo comprendes?- añadió Bella tomándole la mano con voz dulce.

Meditó unos segundos para aferrar la mano. Claro que la comprendía. ¿Acaso no estaban en papeles invertidos hacía un par de semanas? Le había clamado lo que era mejor, sus deseos y anhelos desde que la conocía y ella estaba de acuerdo. Tenía hasta el derecho de sentirse ofendida por si quiera haberlo intentando. Besándosela, respondió:

-Apuesto a que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión- sonrió mostrando su gesto torcido.

Bella se rió para abrazarle y besarle la punta de la nariz.

-Pero no lo vas a hacer. Porque podrás esperar esas seis semanas. Aunque ahora seas tú el arrastrado por las hormonas- bromeó.

-Si cambias de idea…-añadió divertido.

-Serás el primero en saberlo- respondió Bella.

-¿Es necesario que duerma en la otra cama?

Negando con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior se acurrucó sobre él mientras Edward se acomodaba en la cama. De la misma postura de antaño, cuando él no dormía y pasaba cada noche con ella vigilando que Charlie no se despertara en el cuarto de al lado: Bella sobre su pecho y sus manos entrelazadas. Aunque eso varió: ahora prefirió acariciarle con la yema de los dedos la marca de las cicatrices.

Eso, que entre muchas otras cosas, tenían en común.


	35. Proteger a la familia

**35. Proteger a la familia.**

-No sé cómo se me ha podido escapar. No sé cómo se me ha podido… Es culpa mía. Es culpa mía.

Alice estaba ovillada sobre sí misma, en el sofá, abrazando sus piernas mientras se movía compulsivamente adelante y atrás, rodeada de toda la familia que había dejado de zumbar como el enjambre de abejas que eran un segundo antes de que ella pronunciara la _palabra maldita, _rodeándole con rostros desencajados.

-Alice- insistió Jasper- ¿De qué manera ibas a saberlo?

-He estado vigilando a Aro y Edward no le preocupaba: quizás en unos meses. Un año o quizás dos. Pero nunca pude imaginar que los de Denali…

Volvió a cerrar los ojos aunque ni siquiera le hizo falta concentrarse para la siguiente visión: Irina llegaba a Italia, donde la guardia salía a recibirla. Le pedían que no llamara demasiado la atención y la conducían en el interior de la fortaleza. Le habían prometido que se entrevistaría directamente con los líderes de los Volturis.

-Deberíamos quedarnos y luchar.

Junto con la voz ronca de Emmett se oyeron un par de suspiros asustados. El primero de Esme, que sollozaba en silencio como si de sus ojos pudieran salirle lágrimas. Estaba curvada sobre sí misma y a la par que tomaba de nuevo a su marido del brazo, sujetaba contra su pecho - que ni siquiera subía y bajaba por su fingida respiración - el retrato familiar de la pasada navidad.

El segundo fue de Rosalie. Aunque enseguida se recompuso. También le tomó del brazo pero ella para zarandearle y le encaró:

-Te has vuelto loco. No se trata de los neófitos de Victoria. Vendrán a aniquilarnos a todos: no sé qué estamos haciendo aquí, quietos. Deberíamos estar camino de Seattle, buscar a Bella y Edward, y desparecer de la faz de la tierra. Tenemos dinero y ese montón de documentos falsos para Edward. Podríamos hacerles incluso un certificado de matrimonio antes de marcharnos: muchas familias desean pasar sus embarazos en la intimidad y nosotros tenemos un médico.

-No es así de fácil, Rosalie- contestó Carlisle.

-¡Claro que lo es!- exclamó- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste sobre el momento en el que los Volturis decidieran venir a comprobar si habíamos hecho caso a su advertencia? Que protegeríamos a la familia. Y eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo.

-Bella no puede desaparecer así por que sí. ¿Qué ocurriría con su padre?- insistió Carlisle- Seríamos los primeros sospechosos.

-Al cuerno con las formalidades. Bella no pondría nada por delante de su bebé. Lo sé. Porque yo haría lo mismo. Tenemos que avisarles y hacerlo _ya_.

Sostuvo la mirada a su creador unos segundos y cuando este no se movió ni articuló sonido alguno, se giró de golpe en sus talones e intentó caminar hacia la cocina. Emmett trató de detenerla, tomándola por el brazo pero la vampira se libró en un movimiento rápido para volver a encararle.

-¿Vienes conmigo o no?

-Separándonos no es manera de _proteger a la familia_- le contestó su pareja- Yo cuidaré de ti.

-Sé cuidar de mí misma- le contestó fríamente.

-Rosalie, por favor- murmuró Esme.

-Se lo prometí a Bella. No lo entendéis. Dije que no dejaría que nadie le haría daño a su bebé.

Alice gimió frustrada cuando la confrontación verbal de su familia no le permitían concentrarse. Iba y venía de su salón a los fríos mármoles centenarios de Volterra donde vio cómo torturaban a Edward durante días y necesitaba de toda su mente para poder seguir cada uno de los movimientos que allí ocurrían.

Irina explicaba a los líderes qué era lo que sabía: de la existencia de un humano entre vampiros que hacía peligrar la protección de un secreto. Vampiros que mataban a sus semejantes sin ser objeto de un juicio. De una alianza con unos hombres lobo.

Todo empezó a moverse a una velocidad vertiginosa a medida que se tomaban decisiones: veía cuatro figuras cruzar los bosques de la Penísula de Olympic ataviados con capas negras para protegerse de las miradas de los curiosos. Veía a las cuatro figuras fantasmagóricas regresar a Italia con ellos de rehenes. Veía un juicio que no sería nada justo.

Se levantó incluso sacudiéndose de Jasper y cuando los cinco pares de ojos dorados que la observaban se pudieron dar cuenta, estaba en medio del salón. Estiró incluso una de sus manos como si pudiera tocar lo que había dentro de su visión: A Jasper intentando aplacar las envestidas que iban dirigidas a ella o a Emmett y a Carlisle formando un muro con sus cuerpos para que nadie llegara a Rosalie y a Esme que se abrazaban aterradas ante su final.

-Acabarán con todos nosotros- contestó agónica.

El silencio se hizo en el salón de los Cullen a la misma vez que las otras cuatro figuras que ocupaban el espacio se hicieron literalmente de piedra. Sólo Jasper se levantó del sofá para volver a abarcar a Alice con el brazo como si con ese simple gesto olvidara lo dicho anteriormente.

-He ganado muchas batallas. Esta no puede ser más dura- dijo su pareja.

-Carlisle, a ti te conocen- intervino Esme- ¿No querrán escucharte? Edward simplemente… nos necesitaba. Somos su _familia_.

-¿Quiénes vienen? ¿A quién han enviado?- le preguntó Carlisle a Alice.

-A la guardia: Jane, Alec, Felix y Demetri.

-Van a rastrearle- añadió Carlisle volviendo su voz un susurro.

Alice volvió a cerrar los ojos y así, incluso asintió con la cabeza. Demetri recordaba exactamente el olor humano de Edward y no le sería muy difícil seguirlo desde la casa hasta el punto donde se encontraba. Obviarían a cualquier humano que estuviera en su camino y se lo llevarían también.

Bella para ellos apenas supondría esfuerzo por mucho que ella luchara intentando retener a Edward a su lado, pataleando y llorando desesperada. Podía verles paseando por una tranquila calle en Seattle de camino al coche y una sombra casi imperceptible para sus sentidos humanos les bloqueaba el paso. La primera reacción de Edward era interponerse entre Bella y el peligro, pero el vampiro les separaría con el menor esfuerzo. Bella gritaba y estiraba los brazos para llegar a Edward pero todo se tiñó de sangre en un golpe rápido y eficaz.

La decisión estaba tomada. Y pudo verlo en su siguiente visión que le hizo respigarse completamente y suspirar angustiada: los cuerpos desmembrados de su familia - de Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett y de Jasper - sobre las piedras de su fortaleza en Italia - y Edward con unos vívidos ojos rojo sangre junto a los tres líderes Volturis como si nada le doliera. Solamente se movió para girar la cabeza cuando otra figura se le unió, menuda y delgada que se cubría con otra capa negra. Se quedó a su altura y sólo en ese momento, la figura se destapó.

Incluso gritó y eso que desde sus cuerdas vocales congeladas no salió sonido alguno. No recordaba cómo era su rostro con los ojos color carmesí pero sintió ganas de llorar al verse allí, formando parte de los Volturis

-Quieren a Edward y sobre todo me quieren a mí. Codician mi poder desde que Aro pudo leerlo en los pensamientos de Edward. Pero él logró superar sus pruebas y saben que jamás nos uniríamos a ellos mientras nuestra familia siguiera viva. Ahora han encontrado la excusa perfecta.

El tiempo se detuvo en el salón de los Cullen. Podía haberse esperado que Rosalie volviera a gritar, pero no lo hizo. O que Esme sollozara, pero tampoco exhaló sonido alguno. O que Emmett insistiera en quedarse y aplacarles, pero estaba tan paralizado como el resto. Sólo Carlisle, que en su cara se pintó de golpe un cansancio extremo donde las ojeras se hicieron más incipientes que nunca antes, separó los labios. Aunque cuando lo hizo, Alice ya sabía lo que quería decir:

-No, Carlisle- dijo la vampira con un hilo de voz.

-No vamos a ponérselo tan fácil. Si a Edward y a ti es lo que quieren y ni siquiera van a escucharnos, es la única opción.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarnos de qué va todo esto?- intervino Emmett elevando el tono.

-Nuestro _plan _ha cambiado radicalmente- contestó el patriarca- Rosalie- se volvió hacia la vampira - ésta es la única manera de cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a Bella.

-Entonces, cuenta conmigo- respondió.

* * *

_La sensación mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol siempre le había gustado: escuchar como se rasgaba el aire al atravesarlo a esa velocidad o cómo sus músculos se tensaban cuando tomaba impulso entre una rama y otra._

_Pero lo que más le gustaba de todo era guiarse por aquel olor maravilloso que podía captar casi desde la otra punta de la Península de Olympic._

_Llegó hasta el árbol plantado en el jardín de los Swan y antes de trepar, dejó su mente libre para escuchar los alrededores: El ruido de la noche, unos murciélagos que gruñían a unos kilómetros, una gotera en el techo del porche de los vecinos, una televisión al principio de la calle y el tecleo de un ordenador._

_Todas las mentes estaban en calma. Incluso la de Charlie Swan al que escuchaba roncar entre todas las demás cosas._

_Se elevó hasta las primeras ramas y de ahí resbaló hasta las que estaban a la altura de la ventana de Bella. Ahí ya empezó a escuchar el repiqueteo de su corazón, lento y constante ya que desde el otro lado del cristal e incluso con la cortina echada pudo verla tumbada en la cama durmiendo. En ese mismo instante notó cómo el veneno le subía a la boca o cómo la garganta le ardía por la sed de sangre, pero cómo siempre que estaba junto a Bella la aplacó para subir la hoja de la ventana, deslizarse dentro y volver a cerrarla._

_Podía quedarse allí quieto: observarla y velarla toda la noche. Esperar que hablara en sueños, que le llamara o se revolviera imaginándose qué podía haber en la única mente que no podía leer, pero prefirió llegar hasta ella, tomarla de la mano e incluso besársela._

_Bella musitó algo adormilada y aferrando su mano, se echó a un lado para dejarle sitio, algo que aceptó. Después le besó la frente, la cabeza para oler sus cabellos y por último la mejilla, y cerró incluso los ojos para captar todas las sensaciones que había en aquella habitación guardándoselas en la memoria._

_Pero cuando abrió los ojos, algo no le cuadró: tenía el espejo delante y en vez de estar su figura pálidamente fantasmagórica mirándole, su apariencia había cambiado donde los ojos que ya no eran dorados si no verdes y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Además, Bella ya no estaba tumbada en la cama porque le miraba desde el otro lado del espejo._

_-A mí también me pasa lo mismo- le dijo- Son sueños. Nunca tienen sentidos._

_-¿Estoy soñando? Nunca suelo hacerlo, excepto cuando tengo pesadillas. Alice y Emmett siempre me preguntan por ellos, pero nunca tengo nada qué contar._

_Bella se rió y cruzó para sentarse junto a él en la cama. Le besó la punta de la nariz que se la dejó húmedamente calentita y le tomó las manos para entrelazar los dedos._

_-Creo que echo de menos esto: poder colarme por tu ventana. Me gustaba mucho colarme por tu ventana y verte dormir._

_-Yo no- respondió Bella- Prefiero ahora, cuando te quedas dormido a mi lado._

_Y acto seguido y casi sin tomar aire, le besó. Enredó los dedos en sus cabellos como sólo ella sabía y se empleó en uno de esos besos que le hacían olvidarse que ahora era humano y necesitaba respirar o regular su corazón para que no sufriera una taquicardia. Sus bocas se amoldaron como las dos piezas del puzzle perfecto que eran y mientras sus lenguas comenzaban a bailar su coreografía favorita Bella se sentó a horcajadas de él, sólo aflojó la intensidad del beso para quitarse la camiseta y…_

Se le abrieron los ojos inmediatamente para ver el techo de la habitación. ¡Maldita sea! Para un sueño que tiene y además de lo más placentero, va y se despierta en lo mejor. ¡No lo había disfrutado lo suficiente! Por lo que cerró los ojos fuerte, se dio la vuelta de golpe para sumergirse en la almohada e intentó concentrarse para retomarlo donde lo había dejado. Vio a Bella de nuevo en su habitación, casi sintió los labios sobre los suyos y…

Suspiró exasperado y volvió a abrir los ojos. Después se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación porque la cristalera que daba hacia el bosque estaba sustituida por otra cama vacía y delante de la cara tenía una lamparilla impersonal y su teléfono móvil.

Vaya… ¿así que su primer sueño _semi-erótico _lo había tenido además en un habitación de hotel que compartía con Bella tras que ella le hubiera _rechazado_? Emmett se iba a reír de él, y de lo lindo.

Se miró la muñeca instintivamente para averiguar qué hora era, pero después recordó que se había quitado el reloj tras la ducha, así que tomó su teléfono de la mesilla. Tras activar la pantalla - donde una foto de Bella sonriente ocupaba el papel tapiz - y comprobar que eran las 7 y 10, le extrañó que nadie le hubiera llamado - ni Alice como portavoz de Esme o incluso Rosalie para hablar con Bella - pero como seguro que sabían que todo iba bien y querían darles su merecido tiempo a solas, volvió a deslizar el móvil en la mesilla sin más.

Además, estaba solo en la cama. Se volvió y en vez de ver la pacífica cara de Bella dormida solo vio el hueco que había dejado en la almohada o la sábana separada cuando se levantó porque evidentemente estaba en el cuarto de baño donde la claridad salía por debajo de la puerta.

Iba a llamarla, preguntar si todo iba bien, pero como jamás le dejaba entrar con ella y menos intentarla aliviar mientras vomitaba, decidió tentar a la suerte y entrar sin más.

Por supuestísimo, Bella que estaba arrodillada delante del WC, con los pies descalzos sobre el mármol negro del suelo mientras el agua corría en el grifo del lavabo abierto. Tomó una de las toallas, la mojó para cerrar el grifo y casi a la vez que Bella tosía, se arrodilló a su lado para ponérsela en la frente.

-No… sal…- dijo con voz gutural.

-Bella, no seas ridícula. Déjame ayudarte. ¿Y si te hubieras mareado y te hubieras caído? Debiste despertarme.

-Hago esto todos los días y Charlie no se entera. No es tan terrible- debatió sorbiendo la nariz.

-Pero yo no soy Charlie: quiero formar parte de todo, incluso de esto.

-Apenas son un par de nauseas y enseguida se me pasan- insistió.

-Entonces, si son sólo un par de nauseas, ¿por qué no quieres que esté presente?

Bella volvió a emitir otro sonido gutural pero ahora tiró de la cisterna y tomó la toalla para sujetársela ella misma en toda la cara mientras se dejaba sentar en el suelo. Así sorbió la nariz y dijo amparada por la tela mojada:

-Porque me da vergüenza, ¿vale? No quiero que me veas así. Y más desde _ayer_.

-¿Desde _ayer_?- repitió Edward.

-Desde _ayer_- se bajó la toalla de golpe para ver aparte de los labios prácticamente resecos unas mejillas terriblemente encendidas- Tú _querías_… y yo te dije que _no _y… ahora soy un despojo humano nada _sexy_.

Hizo una especie de mohín para volverse a tapar la cara con la toalla mientras emitía en mismo ruidito gutural, lo que no ayudó más que a estallar en carcajadas. Se estiró hacia ella, tiró de su cuerpo con el mínimo esfuerzo y la sentó sobre su regazo para besarle la frente.

-Tonta Bella, tú para mí siempre serás _sexy_. Más que eso. Si existiera otra palabra, la utilizaría. Hasta con mi pijama que te queda vagamente enorme porque también me trae _buenos recuerdos_. Y ni siquiera tiene que ver con que ahora tenga hormonas, porque antes, cuando no las tenía, también me lo parecías. Y por eso quise volver a tenerlas: para poder demostrarte lo sexy que me pareces.

Bella gimoteó unos segundos más para después acurrucarse en su cuello. Sorbió la nariz y se dejó bajar la toalla.

-¿Hasta cuando esté tan enorme como las mujeres de la consulta médica?

-Hasta cuando seamos dos viejecitos rodeados de nietos- contestó para volver a besarla en la frente.

Sonriendo, Bella cerró los ojos y se imaginó esa escena aunque ver a Edward como un viejecito con pelo cano le supuso un gran esfuerzo pero casi podía palparlo: a los dos en un porche viendo un atardecer con dos niños correteando a su alrededor. Tristemente los dos niños eran clones de Edward en pequeñito porque su mente era bastante pobre para eso, pero le encantó teletransportarse allí. Aunque todo se esfumó cuando se percató cuando nadie de las otras personas que más apreciaba - Alice, Esme o incluso Rosalie - podrían estar allí dejándole un incómodo hueco en el estómago, más que el producido por las nauseas.

-¿Qué te parece si te das una reconfortante ducha y mientras yo pido el desayuno? Con ginger ale y galletas saladas. Y podemos dar otro paseo por Seattle antes de volver a casa.

-No, regresemos cuanto antes: no puedo esperar por enseñarle a Alice, Esme y a Rosalie la foto del bebé.


	36. Su yo

**36. Su yo**.

-¿No crees que es extraño que nadie de tu familia nos haya llamado?- preguntó Bella.

Edward no le contestó de inmediato, si no que cuando llegó a su altura - sentada en el asiento del copiloto del Volvo con las puertas abiertas en el aparcamiento de una cafetería de carretera - limpió la boquilla de la lata de refresco que acababa de comprar con el pico de su camisa para abrirla y antes incluso de dar él un sorbo se la tendió a Bella. Ella la aceptó, dio dos tragos pequeñitos y se la pasó de vuelta a Edward que la imitó.

-Nos están intentando dar algo de intimidad aunque parezca irónico cuando seguramente Alice está mirando- dijo divertido- Bebe más- añadió tendiéndole la lata de refresco de nuevo.

Bella la volvió a tomar y a repetir sus dos sorbitos de rigor porque aunque el desayuno le había sentado de maravilla y no se había vuelto a marear, no quería estropear el viaje de vuelta a casa por excesos de líquidos en su estómago.

Habían salido temprano de Seattle y esta esa era su tercera parada. Seguro que Edward lo tenía todo controlado porque la primera vez fingió que había tomado la salida de la autopista errónea que les llevó a un área de descanso, en la siguiente quiso parar para echar gasolina cuando el depósito no estaba ni mediado y ahora le había urgido usar el cuarto de baño y ni siquiera había cruzado la cafetería hacia el aseo de caballeros.

-¿Te apetece que comamos algo? Tenían unos sándwiches muy buenos- insistió- Casi es hora del almuerzo.

-Estoy bien- repitió pesadamente- Tan bien que incluso puedo conducir.

-Seguro- murmuró para soltar una carcajada.

Le dio un sonoro beso en la frente, tomó la lata para darle el último sorbo y tras arrugarla la tiró a modo de canasta en la papelera más cercana. Sonriendo a su puntería, le hizo una señal a Bella para que metiera las piernas dentro y cerrar la puerta, para después rodear el coche y tomar asiento. Le dijo que se pusiera el cinturón y hasta que Bella no obedeció no puso en marcha el motor para salir del aparcamiento e incorporarse de nuevo a la carretera.

-Sólo quedan unos kilómetros- observó- Estaremos en la Mansión enseguida. Podrás incluso echarte una siesta antes de que Esme te lleve de vuelta a casa de tu padre.

Aunque había fruncido el ceño y ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando al paisaje que se sucedía delante de la ventanilla, se revolvió lo que hizo a Edward levantar una ceja para volver a reírse.

-¿Qué?- preguntó en otra risa.

-Que no estamos en 1918, ¿sabes? Puedo conducir un coche aunque esté embarazada. Y ya que vamos a compartirlo todo en menos de seis semanas, creo que deberíamos empezar por el volante en los viajes largos.

Edward se echó a reír de nuevo lo que sirvió para que Bella volviera a cruzar los brazos e incluso a bufar mientras murmuraba por lo bajo para mirar por la ventanilla como si él no estuviera ni presente, así que intentó disimular el divertimiento con un carraspeo y le apretó la pierna cariñosamente para captar su atención.

-Doy una y mil gracias porque no estemos en 1918, o si no tu padre me habría retado a un duelo por haber _deshonrado _el nombre de tu familia- se volvió a reír- Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sé quién deshonró a quién.

-Muy gracioso- reprochó Bella- Lo dices como si siempre lo hubiera tenido planeado, como si hubiera sido un deliberado _acto de seducción_. Así que quizás no debería de recordarte lo que querías hacer _ayer_- añadió Bella.

Edward se volvió a reír con mejillas encendidas para repetir el apretón en el muslo:

-Sé que eres totalmente capaz de hacer un montón de cosas, amor. Probablemente más que yo: no solamente estás sacando unas notas insuperables cuando es totalmente comprensible que estuvieras distraída, si no que estás cuidando de tu padre y llevando una casa después de indisponerte cada mañana. Así que si conducir para que no te canses es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, por supuesto que lo haré.

Meneando la cabeza y olvidando el momentáneo enfado, Bella sonrió para tomar la mano de su muslo y entrelazarla imaginándose la escena: A Edward en ropa de época, lo mismo que su padre donde curiosamente su bigote estaba peinado hacia arriba caminando pasos contados separándose uno del otro en el jardín trasero de su casa empuñando un revolver de pólvora. Sí, menos mal que vivían en esta época porque de saber el motivo de su visita a Seattle o por qué no estaban en la fiesta de pijamas en la Mansión a Charlie le serviría con perseguir a Edward con su pistola paralizadora.

-¿Pensarás eso mismo cuando me vea desbordada de llantos y cólicos nocturnos?

-No veo como eso vaya a ser posible. Serás una madre estupenda, Bella. Ya lo eres. La mejor. Sólo espero estar a tu altura.

¿A su altura? Era de risa. Haría latir de nuevo su corazón, esta vez por los dos: por ella y por su _pequeño renacuajo_.

-¿Quieres que les contemos a todos los bonitos nombres que se te han ocurrido o prefieres esperar?- añadió Edward- Aunque ello implicará que Esme y Rosalie empezarán a bordar su ropita en cuanto conozcamos el sexo.

-Alice ya lo sabe. Seguro que antes incluso que lo decidiera completamente. Ayer mientras me probaba el vestido de novia dijo que sabía que descubriría el modo de que tuvieras a tus padres biológicos presentes. Así que probablemente ya sea del dominio de toda tu familia.

Edward sonrió de nuevo tomó su mano para besársela sonoramente y después se la soltó para centrarse en la conducción a la par que pasaban el cártel de Bienvenida a Forks. Subió el volumen de la radio y empezó a tararear la canción que sonaba - un clásico de los 50 que Bella no había escuchado antes - mientras movía la cabeza diciendo que de todas las épocas en las que había vivido, sin duda, esa había sido la mejor, musicalmente hablando.

Bella volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, pensando. Pensando en el echo de que Edward tuviera más presente a sus padres biológicos dado que el gesto de los nombres que se le habían ocurrido le había hecho tan feliz. Quizás podía planear un viaje a Chicago. Nunca le había contado que hubiera vuelto o que los Cullen se hubieran mudado allí tras su transformación, sólo le sonaba que hubieran vivido en Rochester al encontrar a Rosalie después entre Alaska y Washington, así que sería un bonito regalo.

¡Claro! Él lo tenía todo planeado para la _luna de miel_, de la que no se le escapaba ni palabra y ella podía hacer algo igual de especial. Le pediría ayuda a Alice. Y a Carlisle y a Esme. Seguro que incluso podían darle datos que ella no conocía para traerle de vuelta a sus orígenes. No olvidaría su 18 cumpleaños por inexcusables razones, pero con esto sería aún más memorable.

Sin simular la sonrisa y ansiosa más que nunca por bajarse del coche, miró hacia la Mansión que emergía entre la vegetación a medida que se acercaban, tan majestuosa como siempre. Seguro que Alice ya estaría esperándola en el porche, dando saltitos como un torbellino, excitada ante la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir o pidiéndole que le dejara escoger el color del dosel de la cuna o cualquiera de las locuras y extravagancias de Alice.

-Que raro…- murmuró Edward.

Bella salió de su ensoñación momentánea y le miró extrañada sin saber a qué se refería.

-Está todo apagado- señaló la Mansión.

Bella frunció el ceño. Era cierto. Alice no estaba en el porche y las luces que iluminaban el camino estaban apagadas, lo mismo que la de la entrada al garaje o las del hall. Era un día oscuro y nublado y aunque cualquier habitante de esa casa no necesitaba de claridad para no tropezarse, desde que Edward era humano y en todas las continuas visitas de ambos a la casa, las luces jamás habían estado apagadas. Y el coche de Carlisle no estaba fuera, como cada fin de semana, ya que siempre hacía el turno de noche.

-¿Habrán salido de caza?

-¿Todos a la vez? No lo creo. Quizás haya habido tormenta y no hayan saltado los generadores de emergencia. Aunque no huele como si hubiera llovido tanto.

-¿_Huele_?- repitió Bella con una risa- ¿Ahora puedes _oler _la lluvia? ¿Es algún poder remanente, como el _leerle _los pensamientos a Jacob y a los quileutes, o a mí?

-La lluvia _huele_- reprochó Edward frunciendo el ceño- Deja ese olor a tierra mojada y a musgo. Lo mismo que el rocío de la mañana sobre los helechos. Además, no sé por qué te ríes. Tú decías que podías oler la _sangre_.

-Y puedo, incluso ahora más- le dio un codacito divertida- con mis _súper poderes olfativos_ hormonales del primer trimestre de embarazo. ¿Cuál es tu escusa?

En una nueva carcajada, Edward se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para que Bella le imitara tras dejar el coche aparcado delante de los portones del garaje y se bajó por su lado para que, como siempre, rodear el coche y abrirle la puerta a Bella. La tomó de la mano, se hizo también con su mochila y la bolsa de viaje y así caminaron hacia la puerta donde se topó con ella cerrada, casi de bruces.

Tuvo que soltarla a la par que se miraban extrañados el uno al otro, porque excepto la noche de Año Nuevo, cuando les dejaron solos para ir a luchar con los neófitos, la puerta de la Mansión de los Cullen, jamás había estado cerrada con llave. ¿Para qué? Ningún ladrón llegaría a tanta distancia del pueblo cruzando un bosque tenebroso, más cuando los habitantes de esa casa podían olerle y oírle a varios kilómetros de distancia.

-Esto es muy raro- dijo Bella a media voz.

-Será por el apagón, no te preocupes- respondió Edward.

Sacó su llave junto a la de seguridad del coche y abrió para que le recibieran los pitidos de la alarma. En dos zancadas la desbloqueó y encendió la luz - desechando entonces la teoría del apagón - , mostrando todos los rincones del recibidor.

Vale, él también estaba preocupado, y cada vez más. ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Dónde estaba Alice revoloteando, Rosalie taladrándole con la mirada o Esme emocionada ante la posibilidad de poder ver la primera imagen ecográfica de su _pequeño feto de seis semanas_? O Carlisle. Tenía que decirle que su amigo había sido realmente amable y que de no ser por qué no pondría la vida de Bella y de su bebé en manos de nadie en quien confiara más, le hubiera preguntado en ese mismo momento si tendría un hueco a principios de diciembre para asistir un parto.

Para liberar tensión dejó el equipaje en el sillón del hall, le pidió a Bella su chaqueta para colgarla junto con la suya en el perchero y tomándola de nuevo de la mano, cruzaron hacia el salón.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?- exclamó sintiéndose completamente ridículo.

Era absurdo, muy absurdo. Los habrían olido prácticamente desde la última parada. Y Alice les llevaría observando desde que se despidieron la mañana anterior.

-Edward…

Bella se tensó y su mano prácticamente se quedó helada, lo mismo que su mirada que apuntaba a un sitio exacto del salón. A un hueco donde normalmente había algo, voluminoso que llenaba una de las esquinas.

Su _piano_. No estaba.

Soltó a Bella y caminó hacia el centro del salón, dando vueltas incluso sobre sí mismo. Conocía cada palmo de aquella habitación aunque fuera enorme. Cada textura, cada poro, cada esquina, cada rincón. No había cambiado mucho desde que era vampiro y podía oler cada material y podía colocar cada cosa en su sitio correcto con los ojos cerrados. Eso ayudaba el orden y la pulcritud con su exquisito gusto y estilo de Esme al decorarla. Cada libro, cada foto, cada recuerdo del pasado…

La estantería junto al equipo de música también estaba vacía. En el lugar donde normalmente estaban sus CDs ahora había unos jarrones con flores frescas. Lo mismo que sobre la chimenea, en el lugar donde estaban las fotos familiares, ahora había unas pinturas antiquísimas al óleo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Edward?- dijo una voz temblorosa a su espalda- ¿Dónde están tus cosas?

Se giró hacia Bella con ojos desorbitados cuando se percató que ella también se había dado cuenta. Claro, ¿cómo no iba a dársela? Cuando la llevó por primera vez a la casa disfrutó enseñándoselo todo, contándole dónde o por qué aquellos recuerdos estaban allí y últimamente pasaba más tiempo allí que en casa de Charlie. Podía haberse inventado cualquier excusa sobre el piano, decirle que se lo habían llevado a reparar para no preocuparla absurdamente, pero no tendría explicación para el hueco que habían dejado las fotos familiares sobre la chimenea donde ya ningún sitio aguardaba a su retrato de boda - como Esme decía sin parar - entre las de las demás parejas de la familia.

-No… no lo sé- titubeó.

-¿Dónde están todos?- insistió- ¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Algo le hizo dejar de estar estático en el centro del salón y echar a correr escaleras arriba sin mediar más palabra. Su cerebro iba ahora a mil por hora, lo mismo que cuando era vampiro. Pensando cientos o miles de cosas horribles que habían hecho a su familia desaparecer y llevándose con ellos cualquier recuerdo de él.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Bella siguiéndole.

Su grito ni siquiera le detuvo. Cruzó el pasillo sintiendo los pasos a su espalda y así abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación. Y entonces el corazón juraría que se le volvió a parar, como antes.

Su habitación ya no era suya, nunca más. Sólo un tercio de pared, estanterías vacías, olor a lejía y el ventanal al bosque.

* * *

El estómago se le puso del revés, y no por una nausea. No. Mucho peor. Todas sus pesadillas y los malos sueños de los últimos meses se estaban convirtiendo en realidad. Los Cullen no estaban. Y se habían llevado la mayoría de sus cosas con ellos. Recuerdos de familia, recuerdos de Edward e incluso su esencia, porque en aquella habitación sólo se respiraba a lejía y desinfección como si acabaran de entrar en un Hospital.

Quizás por el olor se estaba encontrando tan mal.

¿Era acaso el momento en el que habían elegido para desaparecer? ¿Así iban a fingir su muerte a ojos del pueblo? ¿Recibirían una llamada de un momento a otro diciendo que su _coche-avión-barco_…- había sufrido un accidente y los habían hallado a todos muertos? ¿Sería posible que su pesadilla de los seis féretros fuese premonitorio?

Sí, porque Edward, en medio de su habitación vacía donde ya no estaba su preciosa cama dorada, ni su escritorio con sus miles de notas pegadas en el cristal, ni sus recuerdos traídos desde 1918, sucumbía de rodillas.

-No puede ser. No puede ser así. Me prometieron…- murmuró- Carlisle dijo que estarían aquí hasta que…

No dijo más porque Bella corrió a su lado y se fundieron en un abrazo, apretando los brazos alrededor de él lo más fuerte que pudo tanto que podían haber formado un solo ser. Se unió a su sollozo mientras le besaba la frente y la mejilla para reconfortarle repitiéndole "_estoy aquí, estamos juntos_" pero eso no logró el efecto deseado.

Estaba demasiado devastado. Desolado. Sin familia.

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo en un tono de voz quebrado que no sonaba nada convincente- Estoy aquí, estamos juntos. Si decidieron hacerlo así… es porque sería la manera menos dolorosa posible.

Se arrepintió en el mismo momento en el que las palabras brotaron de sus labios. ¿Acaso estaba ocurriendo algo allí que pudiera ser más doloroso? Sentía que se habían llevado una parte de su interior, lo mismo que cuando Edward se marchó y no sabía si volvería a verle. Esa horrible sensación, ese agujero en el pecho, algo que creía que no tendría más ahora que Edward estaba a su lado, con ojos verdes y corazón latiendo. Pero ese corazón ahora estaba roto como estaba el de ella así que tampoco podría ser fuerte.

Necesitaba a Alice. Tenía ¡tantas cosas que contarle!. Tenía que ayudarle con ese viaje a Chicago, lo mismo que Esme. ¿Y qué iba a hacer sin que Rosalie estuviera todo el tiempo pendiente de ella?

Estaba demasiado devastada. Desolada. Sin familia.

-No puedo creerlo- musitó Edward- No puedo creer que haya sido así: perderles sin ni siquiera habernos despedido.

-Quizás se despidieron y no nos dimos cuenta. Quizás por eso Alice quiso que me probara el vestido de novia o Esme dijo que…

Pero no pudo decir más. Edward recuperó la vitalidad pedida, se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación. Bella casi se arrastra para seguirle. Primero abrió la puerta del despacho de Carlisle y entró como un torbellino para ponerlo todo patas arriba: los cajones del escritorio donde había un montón de papeles, la estantería tras la silla e incluso movió uno de los módulos de dónde salió una caja fuerte. Tecleó una combinación rápidamente y la abrió para sacar más papeles e incluso varios montones de billetes grandes completamente nuevos.

-Esto no tiene sentido- murmuró- Carlisle lo dejaría todo listo.

Bella sintió ganas de gritarle que se detuviera cuando prácticamente voló de nuevo hacia el pasillo, pero apenas se limitó a seguirle. Si esa era su manera de encajar la pena y afrontar la pérdida, ella sólo estaría allí para apoyarle. Así se puso cuando Charlie quiso llamar a Renee para que se la llevara a Florida cuando pasó días y días en estado catatónico tras la marcha de Edward, por lo que era totalmente comprensible. Y si él no se hubiera convertido en aquel torbellino destructor tan veloz, contribuiría a su causa.

Cruzó el pasillo y entró en la que era la habitación de Rosalie y Emmett, pero tras deshacer la cama buscando algo tras los almohadones, pareció decidir que allí no encontraría nada y entró en la siguiente: la de Esme y la de Carlisle. Hizo lo mismo con la cama, abrió un par de cajones vacíos de la mesilla, tiró un par de portarretratos de la cómoda de fotos antiguas donde en ninguna salía él y después entró en el vestidor, donde había otra caja fuerte. El dinero y los papeles de allí tampoco parecieron saciar su desasosiego y volvió a salir para entrar en la última de las habitaciones; la de Alice y Jasper.

Cruzó como si la vida le fuera en ello hacia el vestidor y empezó a mover prendas y más prendas de Alice, a tirar vestidos, cazadoras y jerseys como si no le hubiera servido como deshacer las anteriores camas y cajas fuertes totalmente fuera de sí, así que ahora tuvo que intervenir. Las miles de piezas en las que estaba roto su corazón se rompieron en un millón más aún más pequeñas porque la ausencia de Alice la dejaría sin aire para siempre y no quería hurgar en sus cosas entrometiéndose en su intimidad que la harían añorarla aún más por lo que saltó el montón de ropa e intentó tomarle de los brazos esquivando antes un sombrero para exclamarle:

-¡Edward! ¡Basta ya! ¡Revolver sus cosas no traerá de vuelta a Alice!

-¿Dónde está tu vestido de novia? ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Por qué Alice iba a llevarse tu vestido de novia ahora que lo has visto?

Bella pestañeó y miró a su alrededor, más allá del desorden. Recordaba en qué percha había colgado Alice el vestido, metido en su bolsa para que ni la luz lo tocara junto con el de la dama de honor y en aquella esquina del vestidor no había nada. Lo mismo que en la habitación de Edward o en la esquina del salón donde normalmente estaba el piano.

Sólo aquel olor a desinfección.

-No están mis documentos legales: ni mi nueva partida de nacimiento, ni siquiera mi pasaporte. Nada. Ni los papeles del fideicomiso o las propiedades a nuestro nombre. Ni siquiera la escritura de la casa de Nueva Inglaterra. Ahora mismo, excepto por mi carné de conducir no _existo_. Carlisle nunca haría nada así. Lo tendría todo listo.

-¿Y qué crees que ha pasado?- insistió Bella.

La miró intentando darle una respuesta, para que se le quitara esa expresión de terror de la cara, que se le borrara esa arruguita de la frente o que volviera el color a sus mejillas, pero… no pudo. Estaba perdido, completamente, y aunque levantara cada una de las baldosas de la casa, no encontraría respuesta.

¿Por qué su familia haría algo así? ¿Desaparecer y llevarse… su _yo _con ellos? Todo aquella seguridad que Carlisle le había prometido a cambio de prescindir de su cariño, todo lo que Jasper había conseguido gracias a sus contactos y sus visitas a J. Jenks para su futuro, el de Bella y ahora el del bebé… se había esfumado por completo.

Negó con la cabeza, mareado, agotado e indispuesto e incluso se tambaleó para sujetarse en uno de los percheros de Alice cuyo metal crujió y volvió a mirar a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguna respuesta en aquellas toneladas y toneladas de ropa carísima de Alice, pero sólo halló la misma cara de Bella de preocupación, pero ahora parecía que por su condición. Se acercó a él y le tomó de la cintura para incluso hacer de apoyo físico:

-Vámonos de aquí, no puedo estar más entre sus cosas- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿A…dónde?- balbuceó sin fuerza para nada más.

-A casa de Charlie. Ya pensaremos algo. Quizá pueda dar orden para que les busquen. Nos quedaremos allí hasta que descubramos algo.

Asintiendo porque más podía hacer, dejó que Bella le guiara fuera del vestidor de Alice. Que irónico. Ella guiándole a él, cuando hacía escasamente una hora le había prometido que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarla y no cansarla.

Dieron un paso saltando un montón de ropa y después otro para dar uno más llegando a la habitación. Los oídos le empezaron a zumbar y cerró los ojos con fuerza porque lo que lo último que necesitaba era desfallecerse y hacer cargar a Bella completamente con él cuando de repente un montón de palabras se le colaron directamente en su cabeza.

"_No puedo creer que desaparecieran tan rápidamente por el norte. Paul ni siquiera pudo seguirles_".

"_¿Y aquellas capas negras? ¿Acaso estamos en halloween y no lo sé?"_

"_Aún tengo los pelos de punta. ¡Sus ojos eran igual que los de los neófitos! No sé por qué los Cullen se mezclan con alguien así_".

"_¿Aún no lo entiendes, capullo? Los tíos de la capas no eran amigos de los Cullen. Se los llevaban. Hemos tenido suerte que esquivaran a Paul cuando los intentó seguir y no le partieran el cuello. Porque parecían capaces de matarnos a todos_".

Gimió por la intromisión y por el dolor del conocimiento soltando a Bella para llevarse las manos a la frente mientras apretaba los dientes a la vez que empezaban a fluir las imágenes a la par que las palabras. Tenía la red perfecta que formaba la mente única de los quileutes tan cerca que incluso podía tocarla. Tocarla para gritar de desesperación.

Cuatro figuras custodiaban a su familia mientras prácticamente volaban por el bosque desapareciendo más allá de la línea del océano. Cuatro figuras que conocía a la perfección. Cuatro figuras que se llevaban a las que más podía querer…

… y sólo por su culpa.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué… ocurre?

-Jacob y la manada están cerca. Puedo leerles la mente. Y ellos saben qué ha ocurrido: los Volturis han venido y se han llevado a mi familia.


	37. Secretos

**37. Secretos.**

Apenas abrió la puerta que daba al jardín trasero y se asomó un par de pasos, percibió dos enormes golpes de impacto de algo bestialmente enorme que se acercaba por el borde del río. Un par de pájaros que piaban en el árbol más cercano interrumpieron su canto para echar a volar despavoridos y las gotas del rocío que moteaban los macizos de rosas cayeron estrepitosas sobre la tierra mojada que las sostenía.

-¿Ja…ke?- titubeó Bella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se lo veía en _fase _y temió lo que se pudiera encontrar. Quizás ya fuera más alto que un caballo o que un oso a punto de atacar. Si su figura _metamorfa _había seguido creciendo lo mismo que su forma humana ahora mismo daría terror verlo.

-¿Jake?- volvió a repetir- Está todo bien, puedes acercarte.

¿Estaba todo bien? ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Todo estaba peor que nunca! Podía volver a aparecer Victoria para atacarla en ese mismo momento y ni siquiera le importaría. Le extrañaba que tuviera fuerzas para seguir en pie y no hubiera sucumbido como Edward cuando no quiso dar ni un paso más en la escalera y se había quedado sentado en el descansillo de la misma apoyando la cabeza en las palmas de las manos.

Se volvió para comprobar si seguía allí y como no se había movido ni un ápice, insistió:

-Estoy yo sola, Jake.

Ahora se sintió ridícula. A la sensación de terror de saber que los Volturis habían estado allí, se había llevado a los Cullen y probablemente estaban buscando a Edward, donde el aire le pasaba por los pulmones como el filo de una navaja se sumó la sensación de ridículo. ¿Con quién pensaría Jacob que estaba? Él sabía que los Cullen se habían ido - o habían sido obligados a irse - y que ahora mismo, no había tratado que sirviese para proteger su terreno.

Se repitieron dos nuevos golpes de impacto y uno de los matorrales que protegían la curva del río se movió. De un salto y en medio de un pestañeo Jacob se plantó al otro lado y sacudiéndose el pelo mojado apareció para caminar hacia ella con forma humana.

Echó un vistazo rápido hacia la casa de nuevo y como Edward seguía en la escalera, echó a correr hacia el jardín.

-Espero que puedas explicármelo todo. Los chicos están muy perdidos.

Pero Bella no contestó. Las lágrimas que había intentado contener para hacerse fuerte delante de Edward brotaron a la vez que se abrazaba al flamante cuerpo de su amigo. Musitó algo, intentó formular unas palabras de agradecimiento pero todo lo que le salió fue un incongruente ruido gutural.

Jacob la recogió en el abrazo y también iba a decir algo. Una palabra de consuelo o de calma, pero apenas le besó la cabeza para mecerla porque parecía a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa: Su corazón latía como si fuera doble, totalmente desacompasado y formando un requiqueteo que casi tapado al anterior, por lo que poco más pudo hacer:

-Está bien, Bells. No va a pasar nada. Ni a ti ni al exchu…- carraspeó- a _Edward _va a pasaros nada. Sean quienes sean los tíos de las capas negras. Ya nos cargamos a muchos como esos. Todo saldrá bien.

-Los Volturis- gimoteó la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Los Volturis- sorbió la nariz ruidosamente e incluso se pasó la manga a la vez que levantaba la cabeza incrustada en su pecho- Son los vampiros italianos que convirtieron a Edward en humano.

Iba a decir un par de cosas, la primera que si habían convertido al vampiro en _exvampiro _y le habían dejado ir a qué fin venían ahora y se llevaban a los otros, pero enseguida vino a su mente la fiereza de sus ojos rojos o la velocidad a la que cruzaban el bosque como si no tuvieran que impulsarse sobre sus pies así que desechó cualquier tipo de combinación sumando el recuerdo de que a los vampiros no les gustan los hombres lobos, más cuando una voz irrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Bella.

Le bastó alzar la vista hacia la casa para ver - sujetándose en el marco de la puerta por la que Bella había salido - a Edward, y además, en un estado lamentable. Se arrepintió de pensar eso si él se lo estaba _leyendo _pero era la pura realidad. Le había visto portarse como un estirado, como un pomposo, engreído e incluso celoso, pero ni siquiera cuando creyó que la vampira pelirroja le había partido en dos, estaba tan demacrado como hoy: las ojeras le hacían parecer un vampiro, lo mismo que la palidez de su piel y si no fuera porque le escuchaba latir el corazón y porque sus ojos seguían siendo verdes, juraría que lo era.

Bella se giró como un resorte, le soltó, se limpió de nuevo la nariz con la manga y corrió hacia él, como un imán. Podía haber tropezado por el jardín, pero sus pies supieron el sitio exacto donde ponerse, como si siguieran un mapa. Llegó hasta él y uniéndose como si fuera una parte de su propio cuerpo, le tomó de la cintura para abrazarle apoyando su cara en la parte derecha de su cuello para susurrar:

-Jacob nos ayudará. Podrá rastrearles y saber dónde se los han llevado.

-Jacob no puede ayudarnos- contestó sin ni siquiera fuerza en la voz- Les dieron esquinazo y se perdieron hacia el norte. Si alguno de la manada se acerca les romperán el cuello sin apenas tocarles. Y yo sé perfectamente dónde se los han llevado.

Jacob dudó si acercarse. Cualquier situación con Bella y Edward le parecían tan íntima que le daba apuro hasta abrir la boca. A veces se miraban como si no necesitaran hablarse y se podía ver perfectamente que uno era parte del otro y que no podrían vivir separados. Como si estuvieran imprimados, si es que los vampiros tuvieran ese poder, además del de sacarle de quicio. Ya le quedó muy claro cuando se dio por vencido en el mismo momento que los dos estaban mal heridos el día de la batalla y Bella fue a proteger a Edward con su propio cuerpo, del mismo modo que él había hecho con ella.

Además, en ese momento, como nunca antes, la expresión de dolor de Edward le hizo sentirse ínfimo y diminuto, como si no supiera nada. Vio realmente en su cara, en sus rasgos que no aparentaban más allá de la mayoría de edad que estaba a punto de cumplir biológicamente, la eternidad que había vivido: era el semblante propio de un hombre consumido por el sufrimiento.

-¿A…- tartamudeó Bella sin quitar los ojos de Edward-… Italia? ¿Dónde tú estuviste?

Simplemente asintió y él sí que clavó la mirada, su mirada torturada en Jacob, con sus ojeras y las arrugas de la frente. Como si estuviera estudiándole, como si estuviera exprimiéndole. No, como si estuviera recabando toda la información que pudiera de su mente. Así que le ayudó. Abrió su mente todo lo que pudo, todo lo que su alfa le había enseñado, lo mismo que cuando querían bloquearle y le mostró de la manera más vívida cada uno de sus recuerdos propios y los de los demás de la manada.

_Las capas negras cruzaban el bosque por el este._

_Las capas negras llegaban a la mansión._

_El médico intentaba hablar con ellos pero se rendía acompañándoles, tomando antes a su esposa para que ninguno la tocara._

-Pero… - insistió Bella-… tendrán que tomar un avión o… Deberíamos llamar a Charlie. Tiene amigos que trabajan en…

-Los Volturis tienen otros métodos para viajar- le interrumpió en una bocanada de aire, como si estuviera agotado- Me convirtieron en humano. ¿Crees que necesitan pasaporte?

_El grandullón les seguía, lo mismo que la rubia. También se tomaban de las manos._

_El último en seguirles era el rubio estirado. Éste tuvo un escolta para él solo. Un tipo tan corpulento como el grandullón de los Cullen._

Bella iba a decir algo, incluso abrió la boca para pronunciar, seguro que buscando cualquier pequeño atisbo de esperanza, pero también exhaló el aire, agotada y se volvió a refugiar en el cuello de Edward. Éste la rodeó ahora con el brazo, también le besó la cabeza, aunque juntar los labios pareció costarle un triunfo y se volvió a centrar en él, con aquella expresión de tortura.

_Los cinco desapareciendo hacia el norte tras una carrera imposible, perdiéndose en el océano. Los empujones que el capa negra grandote le iba dando al rubio o las veces que se revolvía la Barbie. A la paz que intentaba poner el médico mientras su esposa sollozaba que no parecía servir de mucho._

Y entonces no pudo más. Se llevó la mano que tenía libre y no abrazaba a Bella a la frente como si le fuera a explorar la cabeza y emitió un gemido, entre la frustración, el dolor y el desgarro para a continuación tambalearse.

_Perdona, tío, creo que me he pasado. Quizás no debieras ver esto. Son tu familia. Yo no quisiera que nadie se llevase a mi familia._

-¡Edward!- exclamó Bella asustada.

Intentó sujetarle contra el marco, pero ella también parecía al borde de sus fuerzas por lo que se tambaleó, casi quedando de rodillas. Le volvió a llamar, le dijo que la mirara y después se centró en Jacob:

-¡Deja de pensar en lo que estés pensando! ¡Le hace daño!

Jacob apenas pestañeó e incluso puede que diera un saltito hacia atrás. También había visto a Bella en muchos estados de ánimo, desde nerviosa a aterrada, pasando por tranquila y conciliadora intentando hacer a todo el mundo feliz, pero jamás la había visto así de furiosa. Se volvió a volcar sobre Edward suplicándole que la mirara y entonces fue cuando él reaccionó.

Le necesitaban y mucho, además. Fuera los juegos mentales.

-Eh, venga- dijo- ¿Para qué estoy yo aquí? ¿Quién tiene super poderes de los tres? Vamos dentro y hablemos más calmados.

Casi pidiéndole permiso a Bella con la mirada, se acercó y cuando ésta asintió, rodeó los hombros de Edward con el brazo y tiró de él para ayudarle a incorporarse, lo que libró a Bella de cargar con su peso. Quiso empezar a aguantar la respiración porque de seguro que apestaría a vampiro como de costumbre, pero le agradó a lo que olía, a algo muy parecido a lo que Bella. Pero después sí que se preparó para el hedor de aquel salón porque lo recordaba perfectamente de la última vez que estuvo allí pero sus fosas nasales le picaron por el olor a lejía y a desinfectante que reinaba en toda la casa, por lo que incluso llenó sus pulmones de aire no fuera que cambiara y se tornara todo más desagradable. Ayudó a Bella a sentarle en el sofá, ambos volvieron a fusionarse como las dos piezas del puzzle que eran - Bella de nuevo bajo el brazo de Edward - y se quedó de rodillas delante de ambos.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por vosotros? ¿Un vaso de agua o…?

Bella dejó de respirar e incluso de pestañear como si con eso el color volviera a la cara de Edward o sus labios dejaran de estar secos y agrietados hasta que él dijo con un hilo de voz:

-Bella debería beber.

-Estoy bien- contestó la chica acariciándole el brazo que le rodeaba.

-No has bebido en horas. Seguro que estás a punto de deshidratarte- insistió él.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien. Y no beberé a menos que tú lo hagas.

-Bella,- dijo Edward en un suspiro- yo no soy quien…

Exasperado, suspiró. ¡Con razón no podían vivir el uno sin el otro! Eran igual de cabezotas, así que alzó la voz:

-¡Está bien!- interrumpió Jacob- Agua para todos. Todos beberemos. A mí también me vendría bien- se incorporó- _Oleré _en busca de la cocina.

Se incorporó cuando nadie rechistó y así cruzó el salón. Le pareció que antes estaba más lleno de cosas, como por ejemplo un pomposo piano de cola y muchas más fotos o recuerdos pero sin más cruzó una puerta que llevó a un formal comedor con una mesa redonda de madera en torno a ocho sillas forradas - bastante irrisoria si se pensaba que en aquella mansión nadie comía a excepción de _ahora _Edward y Bella - y de ahí pasó a una moderna cocina. Casi tose por el olor a desinfección pero se aguantó al menos hasta llegar hasta la nevera.

Vale. El tosido se convirtió en un estornudo. ¿Qué pasaba con aquellos vampiros? ¿Tenían algún problema con los gérmenes? En la nevera debieron regar con lejía pura antes de vaciarla porque no había ni una migaja. Lo mismo que en los armarios, donde vajillas completas esperaban a ser usadas. Y en los cajones. Ni un forense encontraría allí un mísero cabello.

-Marchando dos vasos de agua corriente de la Península de Olympic- anunció al empujar las puertas del salón- Si querías alguna marca en especial o algún refresco, lo siento: no hay nada. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando se comparte casa con vampiros, ¿no?

Bella, centrada de nuevo en la expresión torturada de Edward, le miró frunciendo el ceño como si hubiera dicho algún tipo de locura, pero le sonrió - o al menos lo intentó - al tender la mano para tomar el vaso. Dio un sorbito sin quitar los ojos de los movimientos lentos de Edward al hacer lo mismo y cuando él bebió la misma cantidad, lo dejó sobre la mesilla de café a su izquierda.

-Lo han limpiado todo- dijo Edward- Siento que te moleste el olor a lejía.

-No te preocupes. Mejor eso que el olor a… ya sabes. Sería bastante insoportable.

-Pasamos la noche en Seattle, por eso olemos a lo mismo. Y no, no sé por qué se han llevado el piano o el resto de las cosas.

Encogiéndose de hombros porque ahora que le tenía en su mente le ahorraba tener que formular ninguna palabra más, dio otra pasada visual al salón. Aquello era un galimatías de primera. ¿Aparecen los capas negras y a los Cullen les da por limpiar la casa a fondo? ¿O por esconder cosas? ¿Y a Bella y a Edward a por pasar la noche en Seattle? ¿Acaso lo sabía Charlie?

-No- le respondió directamente- Supuestamente los chicos estamos de acampada y Bella se quedaba en casa con las chicas en una fiesta de pijamas.

-¿Crees que lo sabían? ¿Qué podían venir?- intervino Bella.

-No… no lo sé. Quizás Alice. O no. Conocen demasiado bien su poder, pudieron dejarla ciega de cualquier manera, dando las decisiones a cualquiera que supieran que ella no vigilaba.

-Vale- volvió a decir Jacob- Creo que es necesario que alguien rebobine y me explique de qué va esto. Ya sé que esos tíos de las capas son los vampiros italianos que te hicieron _esto _y que parecen _malos-malísimos_. Ahora decirme que demonios me estoy perdiendo.

-Los Volturis son la personificación de mi especie, o al menos a la especie a la que yo pertenecía antes, la razón por la que se te pone el pelo de punta cuando olfateas a vampiro, la esencia de las pesadillas o al pavor que hay detrás de tus instintos.

-Sí, eso lo pillo. Dan miedo. Pero te volvieron humano. ¿Y por qué se llevan ahora al resto de los Cullen?

Edward bajó la cabeza para negar así que Bella tomó la palabra. Inspiró temblorosa, le volvió a acariciar la mano que le rodeaba y susurró:

-No es culpa tuya, Edward- después miró a Jacob- Le hicieron una advertencia cuando le devolvieron su mortalidad: debía de proteger el secreto y alejarse de Carlisle y de su familia.

-Oh- acertó a decir el chico.

_Oh_, repitió en su mente. _Oh_, a la vez que veía de nuevo en sus recuerdos las imágenes de las _capas negras _llevándose a los Cullen a toda velocidad por el bosque.

Pero después se enfadó. ¡Y mucho! ¡Demonios con los Cullen y sus secretos! ¿Acaso ahora no eran algo como…? Vale, _amigos _no, pero era _amigo de Bella _y lucharon juntos, así que… ¡podía haberlo dicho!

_Oye, tío, ¡podías haber avisado!- _gritó mentalmente- _Yo sé lo tuyo y tú sabes lo mío, así que ambos tenemos secretos con los que taparnos el culo. ¿Qué te parece un poco de sinceridad para empezar? ¿Y si uno de los chicos les hubiera intentado detener? ¿O si se hubiera alimentado en el pueblo? ¿Podrías además con eso sobre tu conciencia?_

Vio como se _arrugaba_, literalmente, cómo se encogía en el sofá, agachando incluso más la cabeza acurrucándose en Bella, así que se sintió mal. Era mucho peso para unos hombros humanos, para una persona que acababa de perderlo todo y que estaba en peligro de muerte así que añadió un "_perdón por la bronca_" y un "_te la debía por lo de la gasolinera_", para después decir en voz alta.

-¿Crees que volverán? ¿A por ti? ¿A por…- pronunció con cuidado- Bella y los que conocemos el _secreto_?

Volvió a negar con la cabeza y sin levantar la vista, aferrando la mano de Bella que estaba sobre su pierna, contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Si quisieran venir a por mí o haceros daño, lo habrían hecho. Los Volturis no necesitan tener ningún tipo de excusa para hacer cumplir las reglas. Unas reglas que ellos dictan y ejecutan a su antojo.

El silencio se hizo unos segundos en la Mansión, sólo roto por el piar de los pájaros fuera o por el tic-tac del reloj de pared. Bella volvió a acurrucarse en Edward y a acariciarle el brazo para reconfortarle susurrándole algo que no quiso esforzarse por interpretar ya que sentía que estaban en otro momento de esos de los suyos por lo que los observó simplemente con el rabillo del ojo: ambos estaban pálidos - puede que Edward más -, ambos parecían cansados - puede que Edward más - pero formaban parte el uno del otro y no sólo porque parecían encajar físicamente - el hombro de Bella bajo el brazo de Edward y su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Iban incluso vestidos con las mismas tonalidades de marrón y de azul, sus corazones latían casi a la misma velocidad, aunque quizás la sangre de Bella fluía más deprisa y la manera en la que a Edward le caía el cabello revuelto hacia adelante hacía juego con los bucles despeinados de la larga melena de Bella que caía por sus hombros.

¿En eso te convertías cuando te enamorabas de otra persona? Bella tenía algo que resaltaba entre el típico olor a jabón y champú además del detergente de la ropa o un contra repiqueteo a la vez del de su corazón que no podía descifrar pero sería casi imposible diferenciarlos por el olfato en la oscuridad.

Pero hasta ahí llegó. Su paciencia se acabó. Cuando se cansó de observarles - quizás a los 15 segundos - suspiró estrepitosamente incorporándose, tan deprisa que echó la mesilla de café hacia atrás.

-Blah, blah, blah. Paparruchas, tío. No puedo creer que te des por vencido. Si fuera mi familia lucharía. Que diablos, el médico y su esposa me caen bien, mejor que tú. Como la brujilla. Voy a salir ahí fuera y voy a rastrear…

-Jacob, es muy peligroso- le interrumpió Bella con gesto severo, echándose hacia adelante- Edward ya te ha contado lo peligrosos que son. Le hicieron pruebas durante semanas y odian a los hombres lobo.

_¡A la mierda el odio a los hombres lobo! ¡Yo también odio a los vampiros y estoy aquí, en el salón de unos delante de uno que lo fue! ¿Me lees, tío?_- insistió mentalmente con el recuerdo de nuevo de la carrera por el bosque tras los Cullen y las capas negras.

-Ya le has oído- insistió Bella- Podrían mataros con sólo…

_Se los llevaron a todos. Uno tras otro. Si tú no vas a hacer nada al menos dame permiso para hablar con Sam e ir en su búsqueda._

Añadió el recuerdo de la figura frágil de la esposa del médico bajo su brazo - del mismo modo que él abrazaba a Bella - sollozando y…

… Edward volvió de nuevo a la vida, echándose también hacia adelante como Bella.

-Son sólo _cinco_.- dijo Edward atropellado.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo son _cinco_. Sólo he visto a Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett. Jasper iba custodiado a parte. Está lleno de cicatrices por sus luchas con neófitos tiempo atrás, sólo visibles a los ojos de los vampiros y le considerarán peligroso. Pero Alice no está. No está en tus recuerdos ni en los recuerdos del resto de la manada.

La esperanza se pintó de nuevo en la cara de Bella a la vez que le aferraba la mano con las dos suyas. Por supuesto que de todos, de todos los Cullen, que amaba y veneraba - y a los que había querido unirse - a la que más apreciaba era a la brujilla. Siempre estaba con ella cuando no estaba con Edward, eran uña y carne, casi siamesas, que le preocupaban sus estados de ánimo como los suyos propios, como le comentó aquella vez. Sería muy duro para Bella perder a los Cullen, ver a Edward tan hundido, pero separarse de su amiga seguro que le había roto el corazón como se lo rompió cuando él se marchó para volver humano.

-¿Crees que… escapó? ¿Puede haber escapado?- dijo Bella- Oh, ¡Alice!- exclamó- Si puedes _vernos_…

-¿Visteis alguna hoguera? Quizás ella no pudo lograrlo y vinieron a juzgarla por…

Pero Edward no pudo seguir porque Bella le gritó, e incluso le zarandeó, como si hubiera dicho la blasfemia más grande del mundo, levantándose del sofá como si no quisiera ni tocarle.

-¡Alice no está muerta! ¡¿Me oyes? No digas eso nunca más.

-Quiero creerlo, amor, pero…

-Pero, ¡nada! Alice está bien, puedo sentirlo. De la misma manera que lo sabía cuando tú te fuiste y no le vi en tres meses. Sabía que cuidaba de mí.

-Ahora es diferente.

-¡No lo es! Tú puedes creer lo que te da la gana, lamentarte y poner de nuevo la casa patas arriba. Pero yo lo sé.

-Jasper estaba solo, lo he visto en la mente de Jacob. Alice jamás dejaría a Jasper.

-Quizás…- dudó Bella- Jasper se lo pidió. Él sabe luchar, quizás…

Era hasta divertido verles pelear, sentirse como en un partido de tennis si no fuera porque hablaban de la posible muerte de la brujilla a la que él también tenía aprecio. Recordó la última vez que la vio pegando saltos por el bosque cuando le entregó la invitación de boda - que le dijo que era la primera por expreso deseo de Bella - y la carta de disculpas de Edward y sintió que debió haber sido más amable con ella, aunque en el fondo Alice sabía que le tenía cariño.

Pero Edward tenía toda la razón. ¿A qué fin iba a dejar solo a su pareja? Los Cullen eran un todo que se movían de dos en dos y donde se podía sentir el amor que se profesaban y sus lazos de unión. Incluso cuando lucharon contra los neófitos que se cubrían las espaldas. Ver al médico y a su esposa luchar era un espectáculo, totalmente compenetrados y coreografiados. Lo mismo que al grandote y a la Barbie, lo que le impidió lanzarle una buena dentellada. Y ahora Bella y Edward se habían perdido entrar a formar parte de ese clan, donde todos iban de dos en dos, por culpa de los malditos capas negras.

Ya no estaba enfadado por la falta de información. Ahora estaba enfadado por la situación. Bella elevaba el tono donde los _quizás _aumentaban abriendo cada vez más hipótesis así que intervino antes de que el bombeo cardiaco de uno de los dos necesitara de atención especial.

-Bella tiene razón. Tal vez pudo escapar y está viva. No tenemos por qué creer otra cosa, ¿no?

¿Le habían hecho caso? Milagro. No sabía el tono que había empleado pero había sido mano de santo, porque habían dejado de discutir y le miraban con los ojos como platos. Como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Un momento…

No le miraban a él, miraban a su espalda.

Y el olor a lejía estaba mezclado ahora mismo con…

… esencia de vampiro.

Se volvió de un salto abriendo los brazos para protegerlos a ambos antes de entrar en fase. Pensó en décimas de segundo gritarles que huyeran hacia el jardín aunque si Edward le estaba leyendo y el miedo no le paralizaba sabría lo que tenía que hacer para sacar a Bella de allí. Lanzarse sobre el atacante y partirle a la mitad de dos buenas dentelladas y un zarpazo. Pero su posición de ataque quedó totalmente replegada cuando vio que el fantasma en la parte alta de la escalera no era más que…

… la figura de la brujilla de los Cullen.

-Preferiría no haber podido escapar y no estar viva- dijo con su voz de campanilla, como si fuera el hada de un cuento- Porque tendré que vivir una eternidad más y aún así no podré olvidar la visión de los Volturis llevándose a toda la familia.


	38. La realidad de su mundo

**38. La realidad de su mundo.**

La realidad de su mundo había cambiado una infinidad de veces: cambió por primera vez cuando abrió los ojos a su nueva vida tras que la ponzoña le quemara lentamente y viera a Carlisle, conociera lo que era y pudiera dominar sus poderes.

Cambió de nuevo cuando se reveló a lo que él le ofrecía y le abandonó para seguir sus instintos asesinos. Volvió a cambiar cuando rectificó y volvió a su lado y al de Esme para no separarse durante décadas.

Cambió cuando la familia se empezó a formar, cuando llegó Rosalie, después Emmett y más tarde se le unieron Alice y Jasper y juntos con su secreto común disimularon a los ojos de los humanos que les rodeaban que eran sus semejantes. Primero le tocó interpretar el papel del sobrino político, después del primo lejano, más tarde del hijo pequeño adoptado…

Se alimentaron de sangre de animales y comenzaron a pasar las décadas, de nuevo.

Pero todo se volvió patas arriba cuando una chica se le cruzó en la cafetería del instituto al que asistía como si fuera un estudiante más, con una _mente muda _y un aroma que le hicieron desear su sangre como nada antes.

Por eso, ahora mismo, la perspectiva de su vida había cambiado una vez más. Su corazón latía. Como el de ella. Había podido _leer _su mente. Y hacía menos de 24 horas escuchaba algo que jamás pensó que podría llegar a escuchar: el corazón de su bebé. Porque iba a ser padre.

Era una música perfecta, casi tocada por el piano mejor afinado del mundo. Repiquetaba deprisa y constante y en ocasiones se sincronizaba con el de Bella. Ese _pequeño renacuajo_, como ella le llamaba, crecía y se movería en su interior. En unos meses podría tenerle entre sus brazos. _Alexander_ o _Elizabeth Masen Cullen_. Sonaba tan bien que casi parecía una fantasía.

Quizás se quedaría sólo en una fantasía del mismo modo que jamás su familia podría conocer a su hijo. Quizás la fantasía había sido vivir aquella felicidad. Quizás la fantasía había sido creer que a los Volturis no les había preocupado que hubieran hecho caso a su advertencia y continuar sin despertar en su sueño.

Tomó aire como si hiciera años que no respiraba e incluso tragó saliva. Tenía la garganta seca y le ardió, pero pudo pestañear para ver a la figura de Alice, real y no otra fantasía, en el descansillo de la escalera. Bella gimió algo, Jacob se posicionó directo para contraatacar a cualquier peligro mientras divagaba si darle órdenes mentales para poner a Bella a salvo, pero en cuanto se percató de la realidad, se relajó. Más cuando Bella se soltó de su lado, casi le empujó para pasar y corrió escaleras arriba para abrazar a Alice.

No supo quién movió sus pies, pero instantes más tarde él también hacía lo mismo y las abrazaba a los dos. Fue fácil distinguir el tacto gélido y duro de su hermana en aquella maraña de brazos o reconocer su esencia en el montón que formaban su cabeza con la de Bella mientas ésta sollozaba y Alice le arrullaba algo, pero poco le importó porque si su perspectiva de la vida iba a cambiar una vez más, quería hacerlo junto a las personas de sus dos mundos que más unidas estaban.

-Alice, estaba tan asustada- musitó la voz de Bella.

-Lo sé- respondió la voz de Alice.

-Creía que te habían hecho daño, que te había perdido- musitó de nuevo.

-Yo también lo creía- añadió su hermana.

-No me hagas esto nunca más. Prométemelo, Alice. Que no te irás nunca.

El abrazo se rompió. Posiblemente les empujara, se librara de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con sus movimientos imperceptibles porque en un instante eran casi una melé y al segundo Alice estaba sentada sola en el descansillo de la escalera mientras dos humanos le miraban perplejos.

-Vinieron a matarnos. A matarles a ellos y a por nosotros _dos_.

En el mismo instante, tardando lo mismo que romper su abrazo, se ovilló como hizo meses atrás y se quedó contra la barandilla de la escalera, ocupando menos con el montoncito que hacía su ropa, donde sobresalía su cabello moreno despeinado al hundir la cabeza contra las rodillas.

Y ahí sí que cambió definitivamente la perspectiva de su vida.

Sabía lo que Aro deseaba, lo supo desde que cruzó aquellas puertas centenarias y le tuvo a unos pasos. Le deseaba tener entre los suyos, que se olvidara de pedir su mortalidad porque era una pérdida demasiado preciosa y que se sentara a su derecha, junto a su guardia. Después deseó el poder de Alice al conocerlo en su mente, y la quiso a su izquierda e incluso pudo ver sus fantasías donde ellos dos eran los pilares de los Volturis. Pudo ver cómo quería desmembrar al resto de su familia si eran la razón por la que no se unían a su forma de vida pero antes dándole las gracias a Carlisle por haberle escogido como su primera víctima.

_-Seria una lástima perder algo como lo que tú tienes, joven Edward- dijo Aro con su voz pastosa mientras no dejaba de bailar sus pupilas carmesí por su rostro como si quisiera memorizar cada poro de su piel- Tendrías aquí tu sitio, junto con mis hermanos, del mismo modo que lo tuvo el viejo Carlisle._

_En la mente de Aro se deslizaron una decena de recuerdos. Recuerdos de conversaciones con Carlisle siglos atrás donde él le hablaba de su forma de vida y las ventajas que tenía y a las que Aro respondía a carcajadas. De juicios a los que tuvo que asistir donde siempre terminaban con el desmembramiento de algún vampiro y el terror que suponía para Carlisle. De la pena que supuso para el líder de los Volturis que partiera, la incredulidad del saber de su destino durante los siglos venideros y la alegría que suponía poder enmendarle a él, ahora que le tenía bajo su poder._

_-Sólo he venido a por una cosa, Aro. Y me iré de aquí con ella o moriré en el intento._

_Aro meneó la cabeza para mirarle ahora de lado, chasqueó la lengua y se le acercó. Fue tan rápido que al segundo le tenía a unos pasos con expresión de mofa y al segundo le tomaba de la mano, acariciándosela como si fuera un gatito cariñoso acompañado de un ronroneo. Le miró directamente a los ojos y empezó a sentir fluir sus recuerdos a la vez que Aro se empapaba de ellos._

_Ahora era completamente el dueño de ellos._

_Selectivamente saltaba de unos a otros: recuerdos de Carlisle y sus enseñanzas, del amor de Esme, de juegos con Emmett y Jasper o discusiones con Rosalie. Se detuvo en un recuerdo de Esme haciéndole el nudo de una corbata para que se les uniera en el salón de una de sus casas en Alaska para que tocara el piano en uno de los enlaces de Emmett y Rosalie._

_Alice. Eso sí que le gustó. Sus partidas de ajedrez donde los demás se marchaban aburridos cuando el tablero se quedaba en sus cerebros y Alice siempre salía triunfal. Sus cacerías por el bosque donde sólo tenía que indicarles hacia qué sitio huirían sus presas. A lo bien que se sentían cuando estaban juntos, a lo que le comprendía y a los que se complementaban._

_-Me gustaría obtener una respuesta, Aro- dijo interrumpiendo el festín que tenía en su mente._

_El vampiro suspiró y antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, aumentó la velocidad en el buceo por su mente: escenas y escenas donde sólo podía centrar su atención en Alice y desear que ella también estuviera allí. Empezó a formular planes para ellos dos, situaciones imaginarias horribles que le dieron ganas de hacer que le soltara para que se colaran en su mente hasta que llegó hasta Bella._

_-Oh…- dijo musicalmente el líder- La tua cantante._

_Quiso detenerle, obligarle a que saliera de allí, de los momentos íntimos que había tenido con Bella, de sus conversaciones y sus confesiones, pero no lo hizo porque supo que era necesario. La primera vez que hablaron, la primera vez que se tocaron, la primera vez que se besaron, la vez que bebió su sangre, la vez que se tuvo que despedir de ella…_

_-Se me hace la boca agua…- añadió el vampiro._

_Edward se soltó dejando las manos caer y el vampiro le miró totalmente contrariado. Por su mente pasó una especie de protesta hasta una sensación de extrañeza porque nunca nadie le había negado algo que él quisiera._

_-Quiero mi respuesta o puedes arrancarme la cabeza ahora mismo. Ya te has divertido lo suficiente._

_-¿Perderías tu don y tus poderes por una humana?_

_-Sabes la respuesta, lo has visto en mi mente._

_El líder vampiro le miró una vez más. Estudió sus facciones e incluso dejó su vista caer para observarle al completo: desde los hombros hasta la puntera de sus zapatos. Se volvió a imaginar su situación ficticia donde estaba a su lado, donde atraía a Alice cuyo poder no era ni siquiera similar al que tenía entre su guardia y a ir matando uno a uno a los miembros de su familia. Y después se lo imaginó humano, como Carlisle le había visto por primera vez._

_-Que despilfarro, mi joven Edward. Que despilfarro. ¡Felix! ¡Demetri! ¡Jane! _

_

* * *

_

-Te…tenemos que hacer algo.

La voz temblorosa de Bella le hizo salir de su trance, de sus recuerdos. La escalera, la pared blanca y la barandilla de cristal de la Mansión volvieron al lugar que había tomado el salón de la cúpula de los Volturis e incluso sintió con su mano se sacudía a la par que se la aferraba.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- volvió a repetir.

-No podemos, Bella- contestó la voz carente de Alice sin ni siquiera moverse- Me han tenido _ciega_. Observaba a Aro porque conocía los pensamientos de Edward, pero se mantuvo al margen sin tomar ningún tipo de decisión cuando Irina acudió a Volterra a denunciarnos.

-¿I…rina?- balbuceó Bella- ¿Del clan de Denali?

Alice sintió para proseguir:

-Recibieron la invitación de boda y montó en cólera. No creía justo que Edward tuviera un _final feliz _cuando Laurent fue asesinado por tu protección. Fue todo demasiado rápido y ni siquiera lo vi venir. Teníamos un ciento de planes para protegeros pero ni siquiera nos dio tiempo a ponerlos en práctica. Lo único que Carlisle creyó seguro era hacer desaparecer el rastro de Edward y que yo huyera: había _visto _como seguirían su olor hasta Seattle, te atacarían a ti y se lo llevarían también. En la siguiente visión los dos formábamos parte de los Volturis delante de la pila que formaban los cuerpos desmembrados de nuestra familia. Así, al menos, no tendrían todo lo que querían.

Edward se apoyó en la barandilla de nuevo porque sintió que sus piernas no le sujetarían más. Allí estaban todas esas fantasías de nuevo y aunque no pudiera leer la mente de Alice, conocía hasta el último de los detalles de las dantescas imágenes que le proporcionaban sus visiones.

Todos muertos. Todos. Y por su culpa. Por su vida humana. Por la vida humana de Bella. Y la del bebé. Los Volturis no tendrían todo lo que querían, tenía aún más. Él no podría vivir con toda esa culpa, ni siquiera al lado de Bella. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacer algo. Lo único.

-¡Edward, no!- exclamó Alice- ¡No, hermano, no!

Bella inspiró asustada e incluso exhaló un gritito cuando Alice volvió a la vida y sujetó a Edward. No le sujetó, le zarandeó. Al instante le sujetaba con una mano a ella y a otra a la barandilla y ahora la vampira había vuelto a la vida y parecía dispuesta a darle dos sopapos para que reaccionara. Así que se preguntó qué se estaba perdiendo si el terror no la estaba volviendo loca.

-¡No vas a hacerlo!

-Es la única solución.

-No es una solución, es una tragedia. ¿No he tenido suficiente con perderles a ellos, con perder a Jasper?

-Lo hago por eso, porque has perdido a Jasper.

-Desparecemos los tres, yo cuidaré de vosotros. Incluso Jacob nos ayudará, ¿a qué sí?

Tres cabezas se volvieron desde el descansillo de la escalera para mirar al chico. Estaba allí, como un convidado de piedra, sintiéndose incómodo para respirar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el intruso no era más que la brujilla y que ésta no les haría daño, dejó que corrieran, les abrazara, lloraran juntos y que dialogaran manteniéndose allí, en la retaguardia para cuando le dejaran meter baza, pero todo parecía tan desastre que bien creyó que no podía separar los labios. Como ahora. Tenía hasta la boca seca por la sorpresa que no pudo ni articular sonido.

-Eh… si no se os ha ido la pinza a todos supongo que sí, claro, estoy aquí para ayudar.

-No le metas a él en esto- rebatió Edward a su hermana- Ya se han perdido demasiadas vidas. Tengo que hacerlo y lo sabes, Alice.

-Jacob, vuelve a pensar en ellos, por favor, en cómo se los llevaron, sé que lo ha leído en tu mente. Y recuérdale que ahora es humano, que le matarán. O lo que es peor, le…

Entonces, Bella, estalló. Dejó de mirar a los unos y a los otros y tomó aire para gritar:

-¡¿Quereis callaros todos? ¡No sé lo que pasa y quisiera que alguien me lo explicara!

Alice se calló, lo mismo que Edward, e incluso Jacob. Dio un paso atrás del pie de la escalera y aguardó su siguiente turno de palabra. Los hermanos al contrario se apoyaron el uno en el otro, como si temieran a Bella, una humana para Alice y una chica de apenas cincuenta kilos y metro sesenta para Edward. Cuando vio que tenía la atención de todos los presentes, súbitamente se puso colorada, a la vez que soplaba mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho para tranquilizarse y añadir con voz calmada:

-Has decidido algo y Alice lo ha _visto_. Pero yo no. Así que me gustaría saberlo.

Pero nadie habló; Jacob se encogió de hombros para comunicarle que él no formaba parte de aquel galimatías y Alice volvió a refugiarse en Edward, abrazándole incluso. Éste ni siquiera le aguantó la mirada y sólo pasó su mano aferrando a su hermana por la espalda.

Y ahí se dio cuenta. Quizás fue la manera que Alice le abrazaba o quizás fue cuando él ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara:

-Vas a irte. Vas a volver a irte a Italia- dijo con un hilo de voz- Vas a dejarme de nuevo.

-Van a matarles a todos- respondió Edward con tono de resignación.

-Te matarán a ti también. Eres lo que quieren.

-No podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia, mi amor. Ellos no se lo merecen. Lo han hecho todo por protegerme.

-De acuerdo- respondió Bella- Está bien.

Jacob cerró la boca de golpe, tanto que chascaron sus mandíbulas. Quizás se le había abierto tanto fruto de la sorpresa que estaba babeando la alfombra de los Cullen y con su suerte la habrían traído directamente de Persia, pero le dio igual porque la indignación pudo con él. Tanto que, esforzándose por que de sus garganta seca volvieran a salir palabras, dio hasta dos pasos en la escalera.

-¿Es…tá bien? ¿He oído que está bien?- inquirió- ¿Se te ha ido también a ti la pinza, Bells? ¿Qué os pasa a todos?- subió un par de pasos más haciendo todo tipo de aspavientos amenazando casi con golpearles a todos: a Bella por resignada, a la brujilla que parecía en trance cerrando los ojos y apretando las sienes y a Edward, tieso como el palo de una escoba- ¡Eres humano, tío! ¡Van a matarte! No, ¡te volverán a morder y…! ¡Y te patearé el culo como aparezcas por aquí con los ojos rojos! Se los llevaron a todos y estaban aterrados. Al médico y al… ¡grandullón! ¿No te das cuenta? Largaos con la brujilla, yo taparé vuestra esencia y perderos para siempre.

Pero Edward no se amedrentó. Aguantó estoico el chaparrón, no relajó la espalda ni un segundo continuando con su porte prepotente como siempre e incluso estrujó a su hermana más contra su pecho, como si fuera él el más fuerte de los dos.

-Bella no le haría nada así a Charlie- respondió Edward casi sin separar los labios.

-No, le hará algo aún peor- intervino Alice.

Jacob miró a Alice y bien le dieron ganas de zarandearla como ella hizo con Edward porque le pareció que estaba mejor calladita. Dio uno de esos saltitos tan monos y tan pequeños como ella y apareció en medio de los dos - de Edward y de Bella - mirándoles como quien ve a un fantasma.

Entonces, Bella fue cuando habló:

-Si quieres ir a Italia, esta vez yo iré contigo. Porque no sólo te matarán a ti. Van a tener que matarnos a los dos.

El corazón se le paró porque hasta dejó de respirar. Bueno, no era muy grave, seguro que le quedaba algún poder remanente de su figura meta morfa y su cerebro sobrevivía unos segundos sin oxígeno. ¿Qué iba a ser grave? Grave sería el zarpazo que le iba a dar a Bella por haberse vuelto definitivamente loca, a la brujilla por haberse vuelto a encoger y estar en trance sentada en la escalera y a Edward por… ¡ser Edward! Aquel pomposo y estirado que sería capaz de llevar a Bella a una muerte segura por sus ideas de chalado.

¿Qué demonios pasaba en esa casa? Siempre pensó que lo peor era el hedor a vampiro pero debía de ser otra cosa lo que les volvía a todos locos.

El silencio se hizo durante los instantes en que todo se quedó quieto en su interior, incluso el fluir de su sangre y les observó, como si estuviera a años luz. La brujilla murmuraba algo ininteligible cada vez más y más encogida, Bella apretaba los puños que le temblaban y le sostenía la mirada a Edward que parecía que tampoco respiraba.

-No vas a hacer eso- rompió la lucha de miradas la voz de Edward- Ya has oído a Alice: iban a ir a Seattle y te matarían para llevarme con ellos. Esa decisión no tiene por qué haber cambiado.

-Es la primera vez que tú y yo estamos de acuerdo en algo- respondió Jacob.

Dio un paso más por la escalera para que les separaran apenas media docena pero sintió que su voz era tan inaudible como la de la brujilla cuando Bella añadió:

-Y tú ya me has oído a mí. Voy a acompañarte, quieras o no. Casi no sobreviví a esos tres meses y no pienso estar ni un segundo más sin ti. Sea cual sea el final.

-El final será la muerte. Y eso no es una opción. Tienes que estar viva. Por ti, por mí y por el _bebé_.

Y entonces volvió a dejar de respirar de nuevo: Edward frunció el ceño, volviendo a mostrar aquella expresión suya de tormento como si se estuviera consumiendo poco a poco y dirigió su mirada hacia… ¿el vientre de Bella? Donde ella posaba las manos como si tuviera que proteger algo en su interior.

¿Era…? ¿Era… posible? ¿Por eso consiguió finalmente ponerle tal pedrusco en el dedo y que Charlie _tragara_? Menuda tontería, Bella había aceptado posiblemente en Navidad, nadie sabía mejor que Charlie Swan lo terca que era su hija y ya habían pasado los suficientes meses para que se notara y diera patadas y Bella estaba igual de delgada que siempre. Llevaba la misma ropa que siempre y…

¿Era aquello el repiqueteo que había escuchado cuando estaba cerca de ella? ¿Y por eso olía de aquella manera tan especial? ¿Por eso Bella se acariciaba el vientre ahora como si tuviera una joya preciosa en sus entrañas? ¿Sería algo… planeado? Seguro que sí. Uno no se vuelve _exvampiro _para no querer el paquete completo: compromiso, boda y bebé al instante. Aunque siempre queda la posibilidad que con tanta visita clandestina al cuarto de Bella sumando a que hace tropecientos años no les daban _educación sexual _allá en la Sorbona donde habían estudiado todos los exquisitos Cullen ese era el resultado.

Y pensándolo bien… el bebé sería… ¿humano?

Un chasqueo de lengua molesto le detuvo en sus divagaciones y dejó de observar a Bella para centrarse en Edward, que había cambiado su gesto de tortura por la cara que alguien pone cuando escucha - o _lee _- la más horrible de las ofensas.

-Claro que el bebé es _humano_. Tan humano como lo es Bella y lo soy yo. ¿Qué otra cosa debería ser? ¿Persona insoportable y lobo a exasperarte a tiempo parcial?

-Oye, tío- reprendió el chico- Ya te he dicho un montón de veces que salgas de mi cabeza si no…

-¡Basta!- intervino Bella- Este no es momento para vuestros pulsos de testosterona. Edward, Jacob seguro que se ha quedado sorprendido con la noticia y te pide perdón por sea lo que sea que se le ha pasado por la imaginación, ¿verdad?

Le miró amenazadora e incluso levantó la ceja para que lo hiciera aún primero, así que no le quedó más remedio que levantar los brazos en signo de rendición y menear la cabeza. ¡Demonios con Bella! No le llevaría la contraria nunca más.

-Perfecto- añadió ella- Nadie lo sabe, excepto nosotros y…- carraspeó lanzando una miradita rápida a Alice convertida en un montoncito de tela- los Cullen. _Charlie _no lo sabe- recalcó-. Así que te pediría por favor que nos guardaras el secreto. Se lo diremos después de la boda.

Y aunque se lo había prometido así mismo y con eso le volviera a taladrar con la mirada, estalló otra vez:

-¿Qué boda, Bella? ¿Tú te estás oyendo? Acabas de decir que te vas a Italia con él, en busca de una muerte segura. ¿Crees que podrás regresar, tener tu boda y tener a tu bebé cuando a él le muerdan y tú seas el primer plato? ¡Tierra llamando a Bella!

Bella se sacudió y poco le faltó para taparse los oídos y así dejar de escuchar a Jacob, una genial idea y que él tomaría en cuenta si así dejara de escuchar sus pensamientos, molestos y a gritos. Su voz mental tenía más decibelios que la voz física y le estaban taladrando el cerebro. Ahora estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, y aunque hacía unos segundos había decidido dar el punto de partido a Bella, ahora no estaba nada de acuerdo.

-Déjame en paz, Jacob, tú no lo entiendes- rebatió Bella.

-¿Qué no entiendo, que estás chalada, como ellos dos?- les señaló colérico.

-Si has venido a ayudar, puedes hacerlo. Si vas a juzgarme, ya sabes donde está la puerta.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que te ayude? ¿Quedándome junto a Charlie en la Iglesia el día de tu funeral?

-No…- dudó- No tiene por qué salir mal.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te acuerdas de la pelirroja? Pues los de las _capas negras _daban 1000 veces más de miedo.

Tenía que convencer a Bella fuese del modo que fueses. Bella tenía que estar segura, dejarla con Alice, dejarla con Charlie o incluso dejarla con Jacob. Bella no se merecía un final así. Era su culpa. Y su familia no iba a pagar por ella. Eran demasiado magníficos y excepcionales para ser convertidos en moneda de cambio. Si los Volturis le querían, eso era lo que iban a tener.

Ni siquiera se sentía derrotado, al contrario. Lo había conseguido y quienes le querían lo sabían. Había vivido esos maravillosos meses con Bella, probando _todos _los aspectos de la vida humana. Incluso Charlie y Renee le habían aceptado. Había conseguido convencer a Bella de ser su esposa y había escuchado el corazón de su _hijo_. Tendría descendencia. Su final no era trágico en absoluto.

-Es mi decisión. No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-Yo tampoco a ti para que abras los ojos y veas la realidad. No sólo os matarán a vosotros dos. Y…- carraspeó- _al bebé_- Bella se volvió a llevar la mano al vientre- Matarás a Charlie también. Sólo te tiene a ti, Bells. ¿No prefieres convertirle en un _abuelete _feliz que en un muerto viviente como tú lo fuiste cuando él se marchó? Yo cuidaría de vosotros. Lo prometo.

Y con eso le convirtió en su mejor aliado. Jacob Black volvía a estar allí para salvarle.

-Jacob tiene razón- habló Edward por primera vez.

-¿Ves?- dijo el chico dando un saltito para señalarle- Hasta él cree que tengo razón.

Pero nadie le había dado permiso para hablar porque Edward continuó:

-Jacob cuidaría de ti y del bebé. Y de Charlie. Lo haría incluso mejor que yo. Sería un padre magnífico. Tendrías a toda su familia, lo mismo que la tuya para ayudaros a criar al bebé. Alice podría conseguir algunas propiedades a vuestro nombre y cambiar la solicitud de Dartmouth por otra en la Universidad de Washington e incluso podrías seguir en contacto con ella. Como tú querías. No tendrás que hacer ningún tipo de sacrificio más.

Aguardó a que Bella respondiera pero no lo hizo de inmediato, así que el bienestar al exponer su plan se empezó a borrar por nervios y ansiedad al saber su respuesta. Alice no colaboró más así que sólo le quedó levantar la vista hasta Jacob para encontrarse con una sonrisa conciliadora lo mismo que con sus pensamientos:

_Gracias, tío, saber que depositas tu confianza en mí para cuidar de Bella y de la brujilla es muy importante. Como de tu hijo. Olvida todo lo que he pensando antes. Eres un tipo legal. Aunque se te haya ido totalmente la pinza. Bella jamás va a aceptar nada así. No la subestimes._

Iba a asentir para comunicarle que quizás los dos se equivocaban y que ese era su último cartucho, pero la reacción de Bella no se hizo esperar más. Se llevó una mano al pecho como su necesitara calmarse y la otra la apretó en un puño.

-Si crees que mi bienestar se reduce a esas condenadas propiedades o en cambiar de Universidad, no han servido para nada la infinidad de discusiones que hemos tenido. Ni siquiera poder estar con Alice cambiaría lo que significa no poder tenerte a ti. Sé que Jacob cuidaría de mí y del bebé con todo su corazón, pero el bebé ya tiene padre y ese eres _tú_, a nadie le corresponde ese puesto. Así que si debemos irnos a Italia, deberíamos hacerlo cuanto antes.

Edward se quedó como si en vez de una respuesta le hubiera dado una bofetada así que apenas se apartó cuando Bella bajó las escaleras. Lo mismo que Jacob. Le miró con ojos vidriosos y apenas tuvo fuerzas para verla cruzar el salón hacia la entrada y revolver una mochila como si fuera a sacar de allí el _Libro de la Verdad_.

-¿Necesito pasaporte para ir a Italia?- murmuró- Sí, claro, qué tontería. Pero lo tengo. Renee me hizo sacármelo cuando barajó la posibilidad de casarse en México, sólo tendría que parar a recogerlo en casa de la que vayamos al aeropuerto. Y a dejarle una nota a Charlie. ¿Crees que podrías asegurarte que la leyera?

La pregunta fue directamente a Jacob y Jacob, le rehusó la mirada, o más bien, la miró como si no la conociera de nada. Resopló vencido, hundió los hombros y no murmuró ni media palabra mientras volvía arrastrando los pies a su posición original al pie de la escalera, como si allí ya no tuviera más que decir.

Tenía que hacerlo. Claro que tenía que hacerlo. Se lo debía a los Cullen: por ser tan amables y cariñosos con ella y por hacerle sentir, por primera vez, parte de una familia tan extensa. Por haberla acogido entre ellos. Por querer que fuera uno de ellos.

Eso era lo que se llevaría a Italia como lema. Con eso dejarían de temblarle las piernas como le temblaban.

-Se la dejaré en el salón, junto el mando a distancia- se contestó a sí misma- pero tienes que prometerme que cuidarás de él.

-Bells, por favor…- suplicó el chico.

Puso una cara que realmente le partió el corazón: hizo que sus gruesas cejas negras temblaran a la vez que se fruncían e incluso el labio inferior tapó al superior. Como un corderito. No, como un lobisón intentando hacer chantaje emocional. Y ni con esas. ¿Los Volturis tomaban decisiones? ¿Edward las tomaba? Ella también. Con preguntarle a Alice - aún ovillada en el descansillo de la escalera- le quedaría claro que no iba a moverse un ápice.

Porque un mundo sin Edward no merecía vivirse. Aunque eso significara sacrificarse… los _tres_.

A ese pensamiento el estómago le dio un vuelco, así que revolvió la mochila para centrarse en su actividad. Vale, tenía unos calcetines limpios, lo mismo que ropa interior y su neceser. Si en 24 horas - o lo que tardaran en llegar a Italia- iba a estar muerta porque Edward volvería a ser vampiro tampoco necesitaba cambiarse de pantalones.

Ahora escarbó más en la mochila para arrancar los pensamientos negativos. Tanto que algo se cayó, sonando suave y musicalmente. Y antes que pudiera apartar la mochila para rescatarlo, un par de manos ya se lo tendían. Un par de manos y otro par de ojos - estos esta vez verdes - que pedían clemencia.

-Bella- suspiró con aquel tono de derrota- El _bebé _es lo más importante para ti. Lo sabes desde que descubriste que estabas embarazada y le quisiste por encima de todo.

El estómago dejo de estar dado la vuelta y una bola empezó a subirle hacia la garganta. No, no iba a llorar. Un mundo sin Edward, sin los Cullen, no merecía ser vivido. Ese era su mantra y su bandera.

-Y tú también, ayer me lo dijiste. Dijiste que no podías ser más feliz después de haber podido escuchar su corazón.

-Y lo soy, mi amor. Por eso tengo que irme. Pero no sacrificándoos a vosotros dos.

Casi susurró en aquel tono suyo que le ponía el vello de punta que a punto estuvo de sucumbir, romper a llorar y decirle que tenía razón. ¡Pero no! Edward no iba a salir así de su vida. Se lo debía. Por lo que había pasado cuando estuvo sin él.

-¿No lo entiendes? No quiero estar en ningún sitio donde no estés tú. ¿Recuerdas qué te decía cuándo hablábamos del cielo y de tu alma? Yo ya estoy en el infierno si cruzas esa puerta y te vuelves a ir.

-Pero me iré sabiendo que tú estarás bien. Que Alice y Jacob cuidarán de ti- insistió- Y que tendrás al bebé y que será feliz. Me has dado el mejor regalo que puede tener nadie y me lo llevaré allá donde esté. Porque siempre estaremos juntos. Gracias al ser que hemos creado.

Sin soltar el peluche - que volvió sonar - le cogió las dos manos para unirse a las suyas con el leoncito en el medio. Se las aferró con toda la fuerza que pudo e incluso entrelazó sus dedos como si alguien fuera a separarles. Las manos de Edward estaban tan frías como las suyas y también temblaban así que por mucha de su verborrea que utilizara y por mucho que le partiera el corazón ya estaba todo hecho. Quizás la juzgaran a ella por ser un ser tan horrible y querer sacrificar a su bebé por tener a su padre - y a su alma y a su corazón- con ambos, cuando quizás - sólo quizás - lo más lógico era aferrarse a la alternativa que le ofrecía.

Le miró a los ojos, éstos volvieron a suplicarle con palabras, levantó la vista para encontrarse con los de Jacob que hicieron lo mismo y después volaron hacia la escalera donde Alice, estaba en pie.

-Si nos marchamos ahora, conseguiremos tres billetes en primera clase- dijo la vampira- Bella ha decidido que no quiere vivir en un mundo en el que los Cullen no existen. Yo me sumo a eso.


	39. Despedida

**39. Despedida.**

Las paredes de aquella sala, la sala de la cúpula, las conocía a la perfección: sus mármoles, sus grabados, sus pinturas, su significado… Las había observado en centenares de ocasiones, se había presentado en sus visiones millones de veces, primero mientras torturaban a Edward y después esperando cuándo Aro tomaría su decisión pero nunca se creyó que esperara ver abrirse aquellas puertas de madera milenaria labrada cuando custodiaran a su familia hacia los líderes que aguardaban ansiosos.

Esperó unos segundos, miró a un lado, miró a otro pero excepto a Aro golpeando los dedos tranquilamente contra el reposabrazos de su trono mientras hacía miles de cábalas poco más pudo ver.

-Alice- dijo la voz de Bella- ¿Es ya hora de irnos?

Abrió los ojos en un pestañeo y se encontró la cara, tintada de preocupación de la chica. El repiqueteo de su corazón la aturdió, el olor de su sangre le hizo subir el veneno a su garganta y un sonido más allá de todo eso le hizo bloquear todo lo anterior: el contra-repiqueteo que sonaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Aguardó unos instantes más antes de contestar e ignoró la visión de ellos tres - de Edward, Bella y ella misma - cruzando un aeropuerto corriendo a paso humano porque la puerta de embarque se cerraba intentando ir más allá. Intentando recuperar las bonitas visiones de aquella casa con sus paredes color café, a la estantería repleta de libros que Bella querría instalar con sus propias manos o a su próximo cumpleaños donde ya no podía incorporarse ágilmente de la cama para recibir a _Sparkles _porque su abultado vientre se lo impedía, pero todo estaba vacío y oscuro como el único corazón en esa habitación que no latía.

-Sí, supongo que sí- suspiró sin fuerzas- ¿Estás lista?

Bella asintió compulsivamente e incluso le dio la mano para que se levantara del escalón donde yacía así que en un movimiento rápido dio una pasada visual al salón, casi sin vida y con el olor a desinfección y a lejía que Carlisle creyó la mejor manera de tapar la esencia humana de Edward para protegerle aunque fuera por horas. Recordó casi pudiendo palparlos a unos metros de ellos a toda la familia antes de que la hicieran huir deshaciéndose de recuerdos, limpiando a fondo y moviendo enseres en aquella sala ahora tan lúgubre y triste.

-¿Alice?- dijo la voz de Edward ahora.

Batió la cabeza para librarse de sus recuerdos y se pudo centrar en su hermano, con su gesto de súplica. Aún albergaba la posibilidad de que Bella quisiera quedarse allí, a salvo, permanecer con Jacob y seguir adelante, y tomaba y tomaba decisiones pero ninguna llegaba a buen puerto por lo que - como si pudiera _leerle _la mente - suspiró para formular la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Tenemos tiempo para ir a visitar a para pedirle un nuevo pasaporte?- añadió totalmente derrotado.

-Carlisle me hizo guardar todos tus documentos legales, no es necesario. Y tengo dinero al contado lo mismo que tarjetas.

-Al menos, esa parte del plan, parece haber funcionado- le contestó su hermano.

Alice asintió y se concentró de nuevo. La carrera por el aeropuerto seguía estando allí, así que nada lo cambiaría. El viaje sería tranquilo excepto por la cara de preocupación de Edward cada vez que Bella se levantaba a visitar el cuarto de baño como si sus nauseas matutinas fueran lo peor a lo que tuvieran que enfrentarse. El destino en las próximas 12 horas estaba totalmente sellado.

-Vámonos, entonces- contestó Bella.

Sin más las dos chicas tomadas de las manos bajaron las escaleras y se unieron a Edward, en el centro del salón. Edward le rodeó la cintura y como si fueran las partes de un todo afrontaron a la otra persona presente.

-Qué demonios, sois todos igual de cabezotas- rezongó el chico- Os acompañaré por el bosque para saber que habéis llegado bien a Seattle. Es lo menos que puedo hacer antes de que mi alfa me parta la _crisma_.

-Jake…- murmuró Bella- Realmente no es necesario.

-Entonces, ¿nos despedimos aquí?- insistió el chico.

-Será lo mejor.

Alice le soltó la mano a su amiga para dejarla libre y así incluso cerró los ojos para dejarles _intimidad_. Una intimidad efímera porque aunque a Jacob y a su especie nunca les podía ver con claridad pudo contemplar cómo Bella reprimía las lágrimas sin éxito, cómo abrazaba a aquel espectro gris que se colaba en su visión y como intentaba darle las gracias sin poder verbalizarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Bella sorbía la nariz y volvía a su lado para refugiarse en ella tras susurrarle al chico:

-Por favor, cuida de Charlie.

Edward dudó cuando le soltó a él también. No sabía muy bien cómo afrontar la situación. Se cuestionaba si despedirse _para siempre _de alguien sería correcto con un apretón de manos cuando Jacob había luchado con su propia vida por protegerles y estar allí claramente disgustaba a su alfa, aunque él era el único alfa legítimo de los quileutes. Así que titubeó unos segundos y cuando comprobó que en la mente del chico sólo estaba afligida por verles partir incluso le abrazó.

-Gracias por todo, Jacob. Eres un verdadero _amigo_. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

El chico asintió e incluso cerró los ojos aferrándolo en su abrazo. Si tuviera temperatura en la piel se le hubiera helado y se le hubiese el pelo de punta, así que aferró mejor a Bella para que no le ocurriera a ella. Después, Jacob rompió el abrazo, tosió, sorbió la nariz y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Cuida de esas _dos _chicas todo lo que puedas, tío. Son las dos chicas de por aquí que más me gustan.

-Lo sé. Gracias de nuevo.

Jacob volvió a toser e incluso movió la cabeza de lado a lado para soltarse las cervicales. Edward volvió a su lado bastante turbado y con las mejillas encendidas pero poco más murmuró a la vez que la volvía a tomar de la cintura. Y sin más, se giró para caminar hacia la puerta, volvió a mirar atrás, les saludó con la cabeza y de un salto entró en fase para desaparecer jardín adelante.

La hora de ponerlo todo en marcha había llegado. Había que dejar a un lado los sentimentalismos.

-Tenemos exactamente 110 minutos para llegar a Seattle. Llamaré al aeropuerto de camino. Sólo necesito recoger el bolso donde Carlisle guardó el dinero y los documentos legales. Con vuestras bolsas de viaje del fin de semana, tendréis suficiente. Edward, ¿puedes ir sacando el _Audi_? Será mejor que crucemos el pueblo en un coche desconocido que en el tuyo para atrasar las sospechas lo máximo posible.

-Está bien- fue todo lo que respondió su hermano.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos en el garaje en 2 minutos y medio.

Alice se volatilizó: En medio de Edward y Bella se quedó el hueco que ocupaba el cuerpo de Alice que dejó a dos humanos prácticamente perplejos. Aunque el vacío se llenó enseguida porque Bella tenía instrucciones muy precisas: recoger su mochila y cerrarla para colgársela al hombro.

-¿Podrías buscarme una hoja para escribirle la nota a Charlie de camino a casa?

Edward no reaccionó en un par de segundos, tanto que le dio tiempo a humedecerse los labios, suspirar costoso e incluso a pasarse la mano por los cabellos, así que cuando abrió la boca, sin necesidad de don alguno, ella ya sabía que iba a intentar decir:

-Bella…

-¡No!- exclamó- Si vas a seguir insistiendo en que me quede y siga adelante sin ti, no quiero oírlo.

-No, no voy a insistir más. Sé que es una causa perdida. Pero tenía la mínima esperanza que decidieras quedarte y no subirte de nuevo al coche cuando lleguemos a casa de tu padre.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-Me lo temía.

Llegó hasta ella, tomó también su bolsa de viaje y se la colgó al hombro. Después la cogió de la mano, besó el anillo de compromiso, entrelazó sus dedos y la besó en la frente por último.

-Serías una _novia _preciosa. Estoy seguro de que estarías preciosa con tu vestido de novia. Debiste insistirle más a Alice para que me dejara verte cuando te lo probaste.

-Quizás debiste de insistir más _anoche _y lo hubieras podido _leer _en mi mente.

Bella le sonrió con aquel rubor suyo de mejillas que le hizo plantearse su sentimiento de derrota porque era una de las pocas cosas que no se iba a llevar, pero tenía toda la razón. Que imbécil había sido, aferrándose a sus principios y alegando algo en el tiempo cuando _tiempo _fue con lo único que nunca contaron. Esa sería su única espinita y de lo que se arrepentiría cuando los Volturis decidieran qué hacer con él.

-Sí, debí hacerlo- añadió en un nuevo beso en la frente- Perdóname por no haber tomado las decisiones correctas, Bella. Siento si te he hecho infeliz o si…

-No, Edward- le volvió a detener- Nuestro destino es uno solo. No vamos a despedirnos porque vayamos donde vayamos, iremos juntos.

Aunque le tembló la voz en la mitad de la sentencia, lo dijo tan segura de sí misma que quizás fue lo que le dio alas y fuerza para comenzar a caminar y cruzar el salón. Primero a paso lento, un pie primero y otro después, y según avanzaban por el comedor y más tarde por la cocina, más apresurado. Llegaron a la puerta que comunicaba con el garaje, se tuvieron que soltar para que Edward desbloqueara la puerta y así Bella pasó la primera. Volvió a bloquearla, encendió la luz de la vasta habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

Allí estaba toda la colección automovilística de los Cullen - excepto el Volvo aparcado en el exterior - testigo mudo de la desgracia de sus dueños. Cada vehículo en su lugar correspondiente, brillantes, encerados, con sus llantas perfectas y sus espejos impolutos. Los armarios de la estancia también estaban cerrados, lo mismo que las estanterías ordenadas y si no fuera por el olor predominante de las tapicerías y de los motores, también se respiraba la desinfección.

Edward cruzó el garaje hacia el punto más alejado y rodeando el Jeep de Emmett llegó a una mole tapada con una lona plateada más grande que el anterior. En su parte trasera tiró de la tela que se apartó estruendosa dejándola caer hacia la izquierda mostrando un modelo _SUV _y saltándola fue hacia uno de los armarios para sacar un juego de llaves que hizo que el vehículo contestara con una ráfaga de luces y unos pitiditos. Así volvió a la parte trasera, abrió el portón del maletero, tiró su bolsa dentro y la miró.

-¿Vamos?

En un asentimiento compulsivo, Bella le siguió para lanzar su mochila dentro, que Edward cerrara el portón y después le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Para subirse casi la tuvo que ayudar a alzarse y tras cerrarle la puerta y rodear el coche, se detuvo antes a tomar algo de aquel mismo armario.

-Siento que lo hayas visto así.

Con esa frase y antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad le dio un bloc de notas y un lápiz. Bella lo tomó e imitó el movimiento con el cinturón.

-Aunque supongo que sigue sin ser de tu estilo.

Meneó la cabeza sin saber a qué se refería pero quizás al oír la explosión del motor al meter la llave del contacto o al verle ajustar el espejo retrovisor para la conducción y al darse cuenta que aún pisaban los protectores del concesionario en las alfombras, aquella mole de metal era un vehículo completamente nuevo.

-¿Es…?- titubeó- ¿Es el coche que me habías comprado?

-No te gusta nada- se contestó a sí mismo.

-No, no es eso- respondió ella. Miró a su alrededor, a la tapicería de cuero o a la sensación de que iban unos cuantos centímetros más altos que el resto de los vehículos a su alrededor, incluyendo el de Emmett. ¿Qué color era? Quizás plateado, no le había dado tiempo a mirar. Sí, seguro que plateado, a Edward le volvían loco los coches de ese color, pero a excepción de la marca, gravada en el volante, poco más podía decir que allí podría transportarse una familia en su interior sin que se rozaran los unos con los otros- Es… muy bonito, gracias por haberlo escogido. Me hubiera gustado mucho conducirlo. Aunque en Forks llamaría un tanto la atención.

-Mientes- soltó una carcajada suave- Pero gracias.

Los portones del garaje se abrieron para que Edward acelerara levemente haciendo que el motor ronroneara. Ni siquiera era un ronroneo, era más bien un arrullo. Avanzó al exterior y casi en el momento de tomar la curva para llegar al camino dejando el Volvo a la izquierda, un ruido sonó dentro del coche.

-Mmm- dijo la voz de Alice- _Había visto _que yo conduciría.

La vampira sonrió por el espejo retrovisor lo que hizo que tras el acostumbrado suspiro de sobresalto, Edward contestara:

-Pues _habías visto _mal. El coche es de Bella y yo lo compré. Quizás que Jacob esté tan cerca esté afectándome.

-Quizás- replicó la vampira divertida.

-¿Jacob… está cerca?- preguntó Bella a media voz.

-A unos metros por detrás de nosotros- respondió Edward- Puedo _leerle _claramente.

-¿Y está…- insistió- _enfadado_?

-Está triste. Muy triste. En su mente hay un bucle de nuestra despedida.

-En la mía también- volvió a musitar Bella.

Tras esas palabras fijó su vista por la ventanilla a la vez que flexionaba las piernas en su asiento para abarcarlas con los brazos. Edward le apretó la rodilla como si con ese gesto sirviera para reconfortarla pero sin más pisó el acelerador a fondo para salir por el camino a toda velocidad, incluso haciendo que derraparan las ruedas. La siguiente vez que miró por espejo retrovisor la Mansión no se veía pero que el bucle de la despedida se siguiera repitiendo le recordaba muy bien a dónde iban y por qué.

* * *

-Te acompañaré- dijo Alice.

Antes de contestar y a la par de que Edward detenía el coche, Bella arrancó la hoja del bloc para dejarlo en el salpicadero y se soltó el cinturón de seguridad. Miró la casa, donde todo estaba tranquilo, luces apagadas y ningún coche patrulla cerca, después miró a Edward al lado y por último se volvió para mirar a Alice en el asiento trasero.

-No hace falta. Saldré en un minuto.

A punto de insistir, tomando una bocanada de aire innecesario, Edward levantó la mano para disuadir a su hermana. Incluso él se quedó quieto mientras Bella bajaba del coche de un salto dejando sus modales ancestrales donde Bella no abría ninguna puerta si él estaba cerca.

Sólo observó como cruzaba el jardín, como sacaba la llave, cómo abría la puerta de la entrada y cómo desaparecía dentro. Necesitaba tiempo para despedirse de Charlie, aunque fuera ficticiamente, y por supuesto que se lo iban a dar. Ya aceleraría por la autopista para recortar tiempo.

-Es muy frustrante- murmuró Alice- Está cerca y me impide pensar en otra cosa.

-En el avión estarás libre de la influencia de los quileutes- contestó sin pedir más tipo de explicación.

Alice emitió un suspirito y cuando alzó la vista para mirarla por el espejo retrovisor sólo encontró el vacío de los asientos porque estaba sentada al lado. En otras circunstancias se asustaría y luego se quejaría molesto, pero ahora sólo dejó que su hermana le cogiera la mano.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto. Que os esté llevando a una muerte segura.

-No es culpa tuya, Alice, y lo sabes.

-Tampoco tuya- respondió ella.

-Si no lo hubiera logrado…

-Si no lo hubieras logrado, todos habríamos muerto. ¿Crees que fuimos felices cuando partiste? Todos estábamos destrozados. Esme no sonreía, Carlisle no sonreía… Incluso Emmett dejó de sonreír. Pero volviste humano y nos diste nuevas cosas que antes no podíamos tener. Somos todos _uno solo_. Así que para que pudieras seguir adelante, para que Bella, el bebé y tú pudierais seguir adelante, quizás los Volturis deberían haberme matado a mí.

Edward le frunció el ceño, enfadado y frustrado. Más cuando incluso golpeó el volante con la mano para dar un aspaviento. Como si ella fuera una mosca a la que despachurrar. Así que tomó aire estrepitoso y…

-¡No digas eso nunca más, Alice! Los Volturis te deseaban y siempre…

Pero ahí se quedó su reprimenda porque su hermana le detuvo incluso tapándole la boca con la mano entrando inmediatamente en trance, dejando incluso el peso de su cuerpo helado sobre él. Dejó de respirar, dejó de sentir el fluir de la sangre por las venas de Edward contra su piel y dejó de percibir el agujero en su visión que producía tener a Jacob tan cerca para concentrarse plenamente.

_Las puertas labradas se abrieron para que entraran en primer lugar Jane y Alec. La pequeña vampira sonreía como una niña con un juguete nuevo tanto o más que lo hizo Aro cuando se levantó de su trono para llegar a su encuentro._

_-¡Oh, querida Jane! ¿Qué es lo que me traes? ¿Son los Cullen? ¿Todos los Cullen?_

_La vampira le hizo una especie de reverencia con la cabeza y le tendió la mano. Sabía, por las visiones de cuando Edward estaba allí o como Carlisle le había contado, que con un simple de roce en la piel, el líder Volturi podía vaciar completamente la mente de recuerdos y eso era lo que estaba haciendo con su guardia: conocer exactamente todos los detalles._

_-Que contrariedad- dejó la mano de su discípula caer- No has conseguido a la clarividente._

_-Lo lamento mucho, maestro._

_-Está bien- dio una palmada- Que pasen._

_Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y ahora dos figuras familiares pasaron. Carlisle llevaba a Esme sujeta por los hombros a la vez que sus manos iban entrelazadas. Él llevaba la cabeza alta, lo mismo que quien espera encontrarse con un viejo amigo, pero ella iba gacha y parecía que sollozaba, lo mismo que la última vez que la vio._

_Tras ellos pasaron Emmett y Rosalie, seguidos de Demetri. Iban tomados de las manos, Emmett parecía molesto por tener a la guardia pisándole los talones, pero parecían tranquilos y seguros._

_Y por último entró Jasper y si hubiera podido llorar, lo habría hecho. El guardia más corpulento, Felix, le sujetaba de las dos manos y le hacía caminar a trompicones, como quien lleva un reo a la horca._

_El líder Volturi cruzó hacia ellos, como si estuvieran en una reunión informal, incluso con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a abrazarles. El grupo se detuvo en la mitad de la sala pero la formación de las guardias no se movió ni un milímetro esperando la siguiente orden:_

_-¡Querido Carlisle, mi viejo amigo!¡Han pasado siglos! ¡Creí que no volvería a verte!- exclamó jovial._

_-Y yo creí que no te vería en estas circunstancias, amigo Aro. _

_El vampiro se detuvo en seco y movió la cabeza de lado. Esperó que Carlisle corriera a sus brazos feliz de verle y eso le contrarió un tanto_.

_-Mi familia están asustados por la intromisión en nuestro hogar y por haber sido invitados a venir de una manera un tanto forzada, así que te agradecería que le pidieras a tu guardia que se retirara y que liberaran a mi hijo Jasper para que podamos hablar tranquilamente. Sabes que no somos ningún tipo de amenaza y que escucharemos todo aquello que quieras decirnos._

_El líder Volturi dudó, mirando a un sitio y después a otro. Dubitó y sopesó y tras unos segundos de silencio exhaló una bocanada de aire para decir:_

_-Está bien- juntó las manos como si fuera a formular una plegaría- Demetri, puedes retirarte. Pero no Felix. Ningún vampiro que haya sobrevivido a tantos ataques estará sin custodia en nuestra fortaleza. Te has rodeado en estos siglos de la más singular compañía, querido Carlisle._

_-Son los miembros de mi familia y estamos juntos por el amor y el respeto que nos procesamos- respondió Carlisle- así que te pido que sopeses esa decisión._

_El vampiro se volvió a contrariar. Y tomó una decisión y después otra, pero en todas la negativa estaba presente. Les molestaban todos aquellos invitados adicionales, le molestaban los que faltaban y le molestaba que Carlisle no hiciera lo que él quisiera por lo que ordenó que nadie se moviera. _

_-Creo que estaremos cómodos así- dijo con un tono falso- ¿Qué ha habido de nuevo en estos siglos, viejo amigo? _

_

* * *

_

-¿Alice? ¿Alice?

-Tenemos que irnos, y pronto. Son muchas horas de vuelo, tenemos que hacer transbordo en Nueva York y conducir desde Florencia a Volterra. Entra a por Bella, por favor.

La vampira temblaba como si tuviera frío, aunque eso no fuera posible, y a la misma velocidad que dejó de ser un peso inerte sobre su cuerpo, volvió a la vida y saltó de nuevo hacia el asiento trasero, haciéndose ese ovillo que le gustaba hacer con su cuerpo apretando las rodillas contra su pecho, así que aunque le había dado una orden directa y sabía que no había tiempo que perder, probó suerte.

-¿Qué has _visto_? ¿Les han hecho daño?

-Aún no- dijo con un hilo de voz- Pero al primero que se lo harán es a Jasper. Aro no confía en él, ni siquiera por petición de Carlisle. Así que si nos van a matar a todos, quiero estar a su lado.

Y con eso fue suficiente. Se le puso un nudo en la garganta porque sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del coche dando un salto como Bella. Cruzó el mismo camino y subió los escalones del porche

-Se nos hace tarde, Bella.

Su voz casi hizo eco en la casa vacía. _Casi _porque el hall siempre estaba repleto de cosas: el perchero de cazadoras y gorras de Charlie Swan y el pasillo de útiles de pesca o de un caldero y una fregona como hoy. Entró despacio, miró hacia la cocina donde la mesa estaba sin recoger lo mismo que el fregadero sin vaciar y después miró al salón donde todo parecía en su sitio, como el mando a distancia sobre el respaldo del sofá con una nota doblada al lado.

Se adentró del todo y llegó hasta allí. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y sólo se vio reflejado en la pantalla apagada de la tele de plasma rodeada en el mueble por viejos trofeos de pesca de Charlie Swan además de las fotografías de la infancia de Bella. Antes de tomar la nota se regaló unos segundos mirando la foto del Baile del curso pasado que debía ser la única expuesta de su yo de _antes _en toda la faz de la Tierra.

_Papá:_

_Los Cullen están en un problema muy grave y Edward, Alice y yo nos vamos a ayudarles. _

_Siento no haber mantenido mi promesa y no haberme despedido, pero no he tenido otra elección._

_Ellos son parte de mí, lo mismo que tú y mamá, así que espero que lo comprendas y puedas perdonarme._

_Gracias por haberme dejado vivir contigo porque así les he conocido y he aprendido lo que es tener una familia enorme que te ama, del mismo modo que tu me amas a mí._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Bella._

Un tosido, al final del pasillo, le sobresaltaron y dobló la nota para ponerla de nuevo en su sitio. El nudo de la garganta que le había puesto Alice se agrandó por las palabras robadas a Charlie Swan y el sentimiento de culpa de arrebatarle a su hija en todo el sentido de la palabra, así que él tuvo también que toser para no ahogarse. Pero el tosido se repitió y como se temió lo que era, salió del salón para subir las escaleras.

-¿Bella?

La única luz dada en toda la casa era la del cuarto de baño, donde, por supuestísimo Bella estaba indispuesta. Pero aunque en cuanto oyó su voz y éste entornó la puerta, tiró de la cisterna rápidamente para dirigirse al lavabo, se notaba lo que intentaba ocultar.

-Sí, ahora voy.

-Has vuelto a vomitar. Seguro que estás deshidratada.

-Cogeré unas botellas de agua para el viaje y comeré algo a bordo- respondió para abrir el grifo del lavabo y aclararse la cara.

Aunque era una oportunidad que ni pintada y podía implorar incluso de rodillas, recordarle que Jacob estaba cerca y que cuidaría de ella y del bebé, se consumió dentro de su nudo, se lo tragó una vez más y sólo le acercó la toalla para que se secara.

Eran uno solo y su destino era único. Fuera el que fuera, era imposible luchar contra él. Bella se lo había dicho y nunca había estado tan de acuerdo como ahora.


	40. Desorientación

**40. Desorientación**.

_-¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Estás lista? Es la hora._

_La voz chisporreante de felicidad de Alice le hizo mirar a su alrededor, a la habitación en la que estaba. La cama dorada estaba en su sitio, lo mismo que la colección de discos de Edward en torno a su equipo de música, sus objetos de colección o las fotos y las notas en el escritorio, todo frente a las magníficas vistas al bosque de la Península de Olimpic. Cada cosa donde le correspondía, excepto un enorme espejo que estaba en la mitad de la estancia._

_Caminó hacia allí y se vio reflejada, llevando aquel vestido tan delicado y precioso que le correspondía. El blanco de la tela hoy parecía mágico, que brillaba, lo mismo que la piel del Edward de antes, tenía el pelo perfectamente peinado en torno a una corona de donde partía un velo y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y no por la vergüenza, como sus ojos parecían más grandes y rasgados que nunca gracias al toque de maquillaje._

_-¡Bella!-exclamó impaciente Alice ahora._

_Se miró una última vez y levantando el vestido para no pisarlo, cruzó la habitación para llegar al pasillo. El sol se colaba por los grandes ventanales y todo estaba decorado con flores blancas y rosas: los marcos de las puertas, las columnas, la baranda de la escalera…_

_No sabía cómo había llegado allí o cómo habían sido sus últimas horas como soltera, pero se sentía realmente lista para el paso que iba a dar. Más que nunca antes. En unas horas sería una Cullen, sería la esposa de Edward y apenas faltarían meses para tener a su bebé en sus brazos. _

_¿Por qué estaba demorándose tanto? Quería hacerlo y quería hacerlo ya._

_-¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás? Tenías que acompañarme al altar. Eres tú quien me entregas. ¿Dónde está mi padre, Alice?_

_-Estoy aquí abajo, Bells._

_-Hemos decidido cambiar esa parte- añadió la voz de Alice- ¿Por qué no bajas y dejas que todos te vean?_

_Asintió a su público inexistente y terminó de cruzar el pasillo. Llegó hasta la escalera y tomándose a la baranda miró hacia el salón, repleto de gente. Había incluso más flores blancas y rosas que en el pasillo. Los muebles de los Cullen habían desaparecido pero ahora sillas forradas ocupaban el espacio y una alfombra que llevaba a un altar precioso de suelo de madera y columnas labradas completaban la decoración. No podía ver al señor Webber entre todas las personas allí congregadas para oficiar la ceremonia pero seguro que había sido otra de las ideas de Alice._

_Una melodía de piano empezó a tocarse así que se dio ánimos a sí misma para comenzar su paseillo. La gente congregada en el salón empezó a tomar su posición, se hizo el silencio y pudo notar cómo cada par de ojos estaban clavados en sí._

_Se tuvo que parar porque un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, y más cuando vio la primera fila de sus invitados. Los Cullen estaban allí, pero no los Cullen que ella conocía. Aquellos no eran Emmett, ni Rosalie, ni Jasper. Todos tenían los ojos rojos, todos la miraban como si la fueran a atacar e incluso no iban vestidos de gala como seguramente Alice les había obligado. Iban sucios, iban raídos e iban descalzos._

_Miró a la derecha y había más… vampiros. ¡Eso eran! Estaba en una sala llena de vampiros. Y no los vampiros que asumía que asistirían a su boda por ser amigos de los Cullen: Vampiros que no había visto nunca. No, mentía. Dos filas más allá estaba Tanya que se miraba las uñas aburrida como si aquello no fuera con ella, pero en vez de con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, con pupilas carmesí e igual de despeinada y zarrapastrosa que el resto._

_-Bella, tienes que llegar hasta el altar._

_Se giró como un resorte al oír el susurro de Alice y gritó, gritó desgarrada. Allí estaba su amiga mirándola con la misma expresión, con sus ojos rojos y sin llevar su vestido de dama de honor porque llevaba puesta una horrible capa negra._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí, Alice? ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó agustiada._

_-Tu boda- contestó la vampira encogiéndose de hombros- Ahora serás una de nosotros._

_-No, no así. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tú- la señaló- tú tienes los ojos rojos, y Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper. ¿Dónde está Edward?_

_La música se detuvo y del otro lado del altar una nueva figura cruzó la sala. Con aquella misma capa y aquella misma sensación de que la devoraban con la mirada. Quiso aferrarse a Alice para que la protegiera pero ella era tan peligro como aquel ser que llegó a su altura y se quitó la capucha de la capa._

_Edward volvía a ser vampiro. Ya no tenía aquellos preciosos ojos verdes que brillaban cuando la miraban ni siquiera los puntos de la barba incipiente cuando pasaban dos días sin afeitarse. Su cabello era más oscuro que la última vez que le había visto, estaba mucho más delgado y su expresión era fría y dura como seguramente aquella piel blanca de granito._

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- exclamó._

Se incorporó tan de golpe que hizo que la bandeja que tenía delante se moviera haciendo que un vaso vacío de plástico se cayera. Suerte que Alice estaba al lado y lo paró antes de que tocara el suelo o que Edward, al otro lado, la tomara más fuerte de la mano.

Les miró como si no les conociera, primero a uno y después a otro, e ignorando las palabras de calma tuvo que centrarse en todo lo que tenía a su alrededor: una fila de tres asientos delante, un portamaletas encima de la cabeza con la luz individual apagada y la ventanilla a la izquierda cerrada para evitar la luz del sol.

Vale, aún estaba en el avión, y Alice - a su derecha- estaba bien, lo mismo que Edward - a su izquierda- también.

-Genial- exclamó Alice- Le has dado una nueva razón a la azafata para que venga por aquí. Y así no me puedo concentrar.

Sin soltarle la mano - como llevaban desde que prácticamente habían salido de Seattle - y en un movimiento imperceptible, la vampira cerró los ojos y se arropó con una manta como si estuviera dormida.

-¿Todo bien por aquí, _señores_?

Oh, sí, la azafata. La habían tenido pegada a los talones desde Nueva York. Edward decía que seguro que sólo hacía su trabajo porque para que pudieran embarcar tuvieron que enseñar el _permiso falso que el tutor legal de cualquier chico de 17 años necesita para salir del país_, pero incluso cuando comprobó que todo estaba en orden y escuchó la historia inventada de que _él, su prometida y su hermana iban a Florencia a reunirse con sus padres que ahora trabajaban allí_, no se largó de su lado. ¡Ni al escuchar la palabra _prometida_! Y que él le sonriera amable tampoco ayudaba. Aunque fuera para pedir agua o que le cambiaran los _espaguetis a la carbonara _del menú por una bandeja de canapés salados variados y un plato de salmón porque las _masas blanquecinas y lechosas_ le seguían dando nauseas.

-Sí, muy bien. Nos hemos asustado con la película- respondió Edward con otra sonrisa.

La azafata frunció el ceño, miró la pantalla y meneó la cabeza. ¿Había una película? No recordaba. Aunque en algún momento dado se hubiera puesto unos auriculares que ahora colgaban en la bandeja. Esperaba que fuese de miedo y no una comedia romántica.

-Si necesitan cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme.

-Descuide, muchas gracias.

Y en otra mirada, esta vez de desaprobación a ella y al gurruño que hacía Alice al simular dormir, desapareció pasillo adelante para que Edward se volviera en busca de explicación.

-Te habías quedado dormida. ¿No recordabas donde estabas? Puede pasar con la altitud: desorientación. Pero no quería molestarte porque parecías realmente exhausta.

Ni siquiera paró para tomar aire y que mientras su discurso se entornara hacia ella para hacerle un chequeo- comprobarle el pulso en la muñeca o el blanco de los ojos en el párpado inferior- no le hicieron relajarse ni un ápice. Se deshizo de él de un manotazo y se puso en pie.

-Tengo que ir al cuarto de baño.

-Está bien- respondió él incorporándose también.

Podía incorporarse para dejarle pasar ya que su butaca era la del medio pero los asientos de primera clase eran tan espaciosos que ni plegar la bandejar era necesario para moverse, así que como para molestar al compañero de al lado cada vez que tenía que salir. Bella le gruñó desesperada y saltándole, le advirtió:

-Ni se te ocurra acompañarme. Esta gente va a pensar _otra cosa _completamente distinta.

Y así cruzó el pasillo. Sonrió a otra azafata, comprobó que había uno de los servicios libre y se metió dentro para echar el pestillo. Sopló aún nerviosa, se volvió hacia el lavabo y abrió el grifo para aclararse la cara.

Bueno, era un sueño. Una pesadilla. Como las que había tenido miles de veces. En una infinidad de ocasiones soñaba que algo le ocurría a Edward, algo le ocurría a los Cullen o algo le ocurría a todos a la vez. Eso no cambiaba nada. Y las hormonas del primer trimestre de embarazo le hacían quedarse grogui en las esquinas por lo que luchar contra el sueño era una causa perdida.

¿Ves? Todo tenía una explicación completamente lógica, obviando, claro está, que iba en un avión rumbo a la guarida de los vampiros más peligrosos del mundo que querían matarles a todos. Bueno, matar a los Cullen y que Alice y Edward formaran parte de ellos.

¿Y en que parte se quedaría ella? En la de los muertos, era de suponer. Los Volturis lo sabían todo de ella, todo lo que Edward sabía y ella había sido la razón por la que pedir su mortalidad, por la que desafiarlos, así que apenas le dejarían cruzar las puertas de su fortaleza, fuese como fuese.

Y eso mucho mejor que ver a Edward con los _ojos rojos_.

Unos toques en la puerta la sobresaltaron y a punto estuvo de gritar de nuevo con el pulso totalmente desbocado a un tris de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-¿Va todo bien, Bella?- dijo la voz de Edward desde el otro lado.

Tomó una de las toallas de papel para secarse la cara y pasársela por la nuca y así quitó el pestillo. Sería inútil decirle que volviera a su asiento porque ninguna de la otra media decena de veces que había venido al cuarto de baño le había hecho caso y abrazarle y sentir su olor y su calor siempre había sido la mejor de las medicinas.

Y le quedaba muy poco tiempo para disfrutarlo.

Abrió la puerta sólo una rendija y Edward se coló de medio lado para cerrar él mismo.

-¿Has vuelto a vomitar?

Negó con la cabeza y se lazó a su cuello, literalmente. Se alzó de puntillas para poder abarcarle mejor y sumergió la nariz contra su pecho para no tener que pensar qué ocurría más allá de ese cuartucho.

-Está bien, está bien- le contestó él en un arrullo.

-He tenido una pesadilla. No dejes que me duerma más. No quiero _verte _con los ojos rojos. Prefiero morir antes de eso.

Aferrándola más y aunque no le viera, Edward asintió con la cabeza y la estrechó más contra sí. Claro, cómo no iba a estar asustada, cómo eso no iba a perturbar su sueño. Debió pedirle una bebida con cafeína para mantenerla hidratada y así evitarle aquel estado de nerviosismo, ya que no la había podido convencer que no le acompañara en su misión suicida. Bella debía de estar en su casa, con Charlie Swan y con Jacob Black, preocupada solamente de los efectos secundarios de su embarazo que allí. Pero nunca había tenido el poder suficiente para convencerla, por eso él era humano y ella nunca había sido vampiro.

-Estamos juntos, amor. No puedo prometerte que todo irá bien, pero pase lo que pase _estaremos juntos_. No soportaría _volver _a la eternidad perdiéndote a ti, al bebé o mi familia. Ese es el peor castigo de todos. Más que los Volturis quieran reclutarme.

Bella asintió entre lágrimas aún refugiada en su pecho y tras unos instantes levantó la cara, congestionada y con pestañas húmedas, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sonreír. Se le quedó mirando como quisiera estudiar su rostro al más mínimo detalle o como si hubiera algo nuevo que no hubiera visto antes y sólo dejó de hacerlo cuando él le acarició de nuevo el cabello, le pasó un mechón tras la oreja para besarla primero en la frente y después sonoramente en los labios que hizo que hiciera eco en todo el habitáculo.

-Te quiero mucho- añadió Edward- Más de lo que nadie haya podido querer a otro alguien.

Bella volvió a asentir y se refugió de nuevo en su cuello colgándose de él, quedándose otra vez de puntillas, para estar lo más pegados posible, tanto que hasta él la sujetó a horcajadas. Así estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, sólo roto por el sorber de la nariz de Bella.

-Y yo a ti- murmuró finalmente.

Edward le sonrió, le dio otro beso sonoro y como si todo estuviera solucionado, como si el peor episodio de angustia ya hubiera pasado, la dejó deslizar por su cuerpo para que llegara al suelo. Así y sin mediar más palabra, Bella se giró para volver a abrir el grifo del lavabo y él salió por la misma rendijita de la puerta para volver a cerrarla. Bella se aclaró la cara, se secó y sin más abandonó el cuarto de baño.

En apenas media decena de pasos iba detrás de Edward por el pasillo del avión y tomaba asiento en su butaca segundos después que él.

-¿Todo bien, en el cuarto de baño?- preguntó de Alice.

Había dejado de estar encogida bajo la manta simulando dormir y ahora estaba sentada con el respaldo en posición vertical y además hojeando una revista en italiano. A Bella le había quedado claro que tanto ella como Edward hablaban ese idioma cuando al llegar a Nueva York y tener que tomar el vuelo intercontinental habían hablando con el sobrecargo de tierra que no les dejaba embarcar fluidamente y a una velocidad increíble en una lengua de la que ella no pilló ni una palabra.

-Sí- respondió Bella- Todo va bien.

-Mmm- murmuró pasando una hoja de la revista ruidosamente- Eso no es lo que creen las azafatas. Siguen sospechando en porqué _tres adolescentes _viajarían solos a Florencia, siendo uno menor, y más que alguien os dejara _comprometeros _tan jóvenes. No paran de cuchichear de eso al otro lado de la cabina. Y me está poniendo de los nervios.

Bella levantó la vista en busca de la _azafata complaciente_, de por seguro con los ojos clavados en ellos - o más bien en Edward -, pero no la halló, ni siquiera a otras pendientes de sus movimiento: solamente una con el carrito de las bebidas atendía a los pasajeros de la primera fila de los asientos.

-No creo que sea asunto de ellas, ni de nadie, a dónde vamos. Y mucho menos por qué estamos comprometidos. Es un decisión demasiado personal y que nos haya dejado cambiar el menú no le da permiso para juzgarnos- dijo Bella.

Alice pasó otra hoja de la revista con una sonrisita en la cara de complacencia y antes de intercambiar más pareceres con su amiga, una mano cálida y suave se aferró a la suya, entrelazando los dedos. Apenas le bastó dirigir la vista hacia Edward para ver su gesto de felicidad levando las manos aferradas hacia su boca para besar el anillo de compromiso, casi tan sonoramente como en el cuarto de baño.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, amor, no sabes de qué manera.

Iba a contestarle algo, como que ella también estaba orgullosa de él, de la manera que amaba a su familia por querer ir en su búsqueda o por pedirle que se quedara a salvo con Jacob, pensando en su bienestar y el del bebé, cuando otra cosa mucho más importante le vino a la cabeza. Quizás fue verle contemplar el anillo con la mirada de adoración, la misma que cuando se lo mostró por primera vez o cuando se lo consiguió poner _finalmente _tras haberse pedido oficialmente y como él deseaba, con rodilla en el suelo, y que toda aquella parafernalia había sido con un fin y por un medio, tan presente en su pesadilla, por lo que abordó a Alice:

-¿Dónde está? Lo guardaste también, ¿verdad? Junto con el piano y el resto de las cosas de Edward- inquirió- ¿Podremos recuperarlo si… todo acaba… bien?

Alice se movió de una manera muy lenta, muy lenta para ser Alice: cerró la revista, la dejó en la bandeja y se quitó una pelusilla que la manta le había dejado sobre las rodillas en su pantalón, después la miró clavando sus pupilas doradas en ella.

Las butacas del avión desaparecieron, lo mismo que el pasillo o sus compañeros de primera clase, incluso las murmuraciones de las azafatas al otro lado de la cortina que les separaba de turista, donde servían una comida maloliente y ponían una película aún peor a juzgar por los comentarios de los que la veían porque se volvió a transportar mentalmente a Forks, con su familia. Les podía ver a todos, sentir e incluso oler y quiso quedarse allí para siempre.

_Esme y Rosalie terminaban de limpiar la casa, Carlisle hacía recuento de los documentos legales, ella cerraba el último baúl con las pertenencias de Edward y Emmett y Jasper volvían del bosque, de la cabaña, donde estaban guardado el resto de sus cosas. Así que sólo le quedaba volver a su armario y recoger la bolsa con el vestido de Bella para hacer desaparecer para siempre cualquier rastro suyo._

_-Esto es todo lo que tienes que llevarte- dijo la voz de Carlisle dentro de su vestidor._

_Se volvió con la bolsa del vestido en la mano y llegó hasta él para coger el sobre que le tendía. Por el olor supo que no sólo había papel corriente, si no también papel moneda sin usar e incluso plástico, de tarjetas de crédito._

_-Mantente alejada hasta que veas que el peligro ha pasado y después ponte en contacto con ellos para hacerles llegar esto. Edward y Bella lo necesitarán para seguir adelante. Es todo su futuro._

_Lo tomó para acto seguido guardarlo en un bolso de su armario y colgárselo con el sobre dentro y abrazando más el vestido contra su pecho miró de nuevo a Carlisle._

_-Jasper ha llegado. Os dejaré unos minutos a solas. Pero después, debes irte._

_Se giró y casi desapareció de la habitación a paso de vampiro cuando ella abrió la boca y antes de que pronunciara palabra, Carlisle estaba de vuelta, frente a ella._

_-Muchas gracias por habernos aceptado cuando nos presentamos, Jasper y yo, y por hacernos sentir uno de vosotros. Vuestros lazos son enormes porque a todos les creaste tú pero nunca sentí que fuésemos diferentes por provenir de distintos comienzos en esta nueva vida._

_Carlisle le sonrió sin necesidad de decir nada más y se acercó a abrazarla, aún con la bolsa del vestido en medio. Así le besó la frente y le acarició los cabellos despeinados._

_-Te quedas con una parte muy grande de mi corazón, pequeña. Cuida de ellos. Y diles todo lo que les queremos._

Y el recuerdo se enturbió, no sólo porque Carlisle salió de nuevo de su habitación o porque era el momento de la despedida de Jasper, si no porque su mente se colapsó al necesitarla totalmente para recibir la visión que se le estaba colando.

Volterra, la fortaleza de los Volturis, la sala de la cúpula y su familia siendo juzgada. Aro estaba sentado en su trono, su guardia, Jane y Alec, estaban a ambos lados de éste y Felix no se había movido ni un ápice del cepo que formaba en torno al cuerpo de Jasper.

_-Querido Carlisle- dijo Aro moviendo los dedos unos contra otros, como quien espera impaciente el autobús- Sabes lo importantes que son las reglas para nosotros, quizás tú más que nadie. Viviste con nosotros y juraste acatarlas aunque tu modo de vida fuese tan distinto al que te pauta tu naturaleza, por lo que no sabes lo que me defrauda saber las buenas nuevas que una acusadora me ha traído._

_-Nadie ha quebrantado ninguna reglas, Aro, y si me dejas explicarte verás que todo esto no es necesario- contestó Carlisle._

_-¿No habéis matado a vuestros semejantes? ¿Acaso no os habéis unido a hombres lobo? ¿Acaso no habéis acogido bajo vuestro techo a ese desertor y cobarde de tu hijo predilecto, del joven Edward, que lo cambió todo por una vida mortal?_

_-Todo tiene una explicación que me encantaría darte, Aro. Pero antes de nada te agradecería que para referirte a nuestro querido hijo Edward, no le trataras con ese desdén: tú sabes que su decisión no fue cobarde, todo lo contrario. En todos los siglos de mi existencia no he conocido a nadie tan valiente y me honra haberle apoyado a conseguir sus sueños._

_-Ya veo…- rezongó el líder vampiro- Entonces, acércate, amigo y terminemos con esto cuanto antes._

_Carlisle dudó, barajando las diversas hipótesis. La primera era que si se acercaba a Aro - separándose así físicamente de Esme - la dejaría totalmente desprotegida. Emmett y Rosalie estaban a su espalda y podrían aplacar cualquier tipo de ataque entre los dos, pero si querían hacerle daño a él, irían sin duda a por su pareja, como si tener allí a toda su familia fuese poco doloroso de por sí._

_-Vas a tener que confiar en mi palabra. Hemos venido aquí todos juntos y juntos vamos a permanecer- añadió aferrando más a Esme contra sí._

_Aro se contrarió, una vez más. Emitió un suspiro de frustración y meneó la cabeza. Decidió, decidió y decidió. Desde pedir a su guardia que le trajeran hasta él a rastras aunque hiciera falta desmembrarle hasta ir él mismo y arrancarle el brazo para saber la condenada verdad. _

_Aquel aquelarre era el más grande y poderoso de los que había conocido y no se lo iban a poner nada fácil._

-Tenemos que darnos prisa.

Pestañeó y volvió a la realidad, al interior del avión y les miró. Bella estaba en el borde de su asiento tomándola de las dos manos y Edward casi estaba encima del asiento de ésta para aferrarla de los hombros para zarandearla, así que esperaba que el trance no hubiera atraído más miradas curiosas o murmuraciones. No, todo estaba bien. Las azafatas estaban a lo suyo, lo mismo que el resto del pasaje. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Esperaba que Edward y Bella no la hubieran zarandeado muy fuerte, haciéndoles más dura la ansiedad de la espera.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaron los dos, atropellados.

-¿Qué has _visto_?- añadió Bella.

-No podemos perder ni un segundo en cuanto aterricemos: buscaremos transporte y partiremos a Volterra. Tenemos muy poco tiempo.

-¿Han empezado a juzgarles?- preguntó Edward sin apenas levantar la voz.

-Aún no. Aún no hay ninguna _decisión _tomada. Pero no tardarán demasiado.


	41. Volterra

**41. Volterra**.

La carrera para poder alcanzar el vuelo de Seattle a Nueva York no había sido nada comparada con el transbordo al vuelo internacional, más contando que tuvieron que enseñar su documentación y pasaporte media docena de veces porque nadie parecía creer su historia. Pero todo esto se quedaba corto por la velocidad con la que habían desembarcado, habían recorrido el pasillo que les comunicaba con la terminal o cruzado la sala de la cinta transpordadora para llegar al exterior en Florencia.

Bella podía sentir cómo se le aceleraba el corazón y cómo éste se le ponía en la boca del estómago a cada paso apresurado siguiendo a Alice que casi parecía haber olvidado que entre todos los otros pasajeros, debía aparentar que no tenía súper velocidad, más sobre todo cuando Edward tiraba y tiraba de su brazo para no perder ni un segundo.

Chocaban con personas, saltaban maletas, pedían perdón a aquellos a los que empujaban…

Pero de repente la carrera cesó. En el medio de la sala de llegadas y justo al lado de un grupo de niñas adolescentes que iban todas vestidas con uniforme de colegio católico. Los zapatos de Alice chirriaron al quedarse quieta mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes lo mismo que las zapatillas de Edward cuando llegó a su altura.

-¿Qué es, Alice? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

La cogió de los hombros y Bella bien pudo ver - entre inspiración y expiración para no caerse redonda - que estuvo tentado a zarandearla como acostumbraba, pero quizás él sí recordó que debían de aparentar normalidad y la estrechó para abrazarla, tirando antes su bolsa de viaje al suelo que hizo un estruendo al llegar a sus pies. Ella hizo lo mismo: se quitó su mochila que le molestaba en los hombros y en la espalda que le golpeaba a cada paso y le cogió del brazo como si así, todos unidos, fuera menos terrible lo que fuera que estuviera _viendo_.

-No… no mucho. Carlisle no consigue que Aro se fie de él.

-¿Les están haciendo daño?

Alice sólo batió la cabeza y cogió las manos de Edward que le aferraban como si quisiera soltarle pero no se movió más. Apenas su piel blanca sobre la suya ligeramente bronceada para murmurar algo que, por culpa de la locución en italiano que resonaba en toda la sala, Bella no pudo oír.

-Quieren separarles. Interrogarles uno a uno. Aro está impaciente porque los otros dos líderes, Marco y Cayo, se les unan.

La locución se repitió así que cuando Edward volvió a apretar a Alice contra su pecho ni siquiera pudo descifrar lo que éste le murmuró. Porque le murmuró algo, y algo importante porque acto seguido Alice asintió para volver a cerrar los ojos y apretarse las sienes.

-Tienes que hacer algo por mí, por nosotros- le dijo soltando a Alice para tomarla a ella de las manos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

-Si les separan no tendremos ninguna oportunidad. No les escucharán, ni a mi ni a Alice- respondió apresurado- Ésa era la última llamada para el _vuelo de regreso _a Nueva York. Vuelve a casa, amor, con Charlie y con Jacob. Así es la única manera de conseguir algo bueno de todo esto. Así habrá algo que recuerde que, hace meses, el amor que hay en mi corazón por ti hizo que volviera a latir.

La locución se repitió, esta vez en su idioma e incluso miró al altavoz sobre sus cabezas como si no creyera lo que decía. Miró a Edward, después a Alice y de nuevo a Edward. Como no articuló sonido, le soltó las manos para tomarle la cara y besarle en los labios con tanta ferocidad que hasta la asustó.

No, no quería eso. No quería despedirse de él. Estaba muerta de miedo, más que eso, perdida y sin esperanza, pero lo que jamás iba a hacer era darse la vuelta como una cobarde porque su corazón también latía por la misma razón.

Le devolvió el beso, de una manera más pausada y romántica y antes de abrir los ojos y enfrentarse al escrutinio de sus pupilas verdes, le acarició la nariz con la suya para después tomarle de una mano. Se agachó, cogió la mochila para colgársela al hombro y por fin habló:

-Creía que no había tiempo que perder. Deberíamos estar en la cola de los taxis.

Edward la miró como si no la conociera. No había rastro de aquel dolor en Forks o incluso de la desesperación, ni siquiera del cruce de miradas asesinas cuando Alice dijo que ya _había decidido_. Seguro que si hubiera tenido fuerza sobrenatural la hubiera cogido del brazo y la hubiera devuelto a rastras dentro del avión. O incluso si sobrevivían a todo esto no le volvería a hablar jamás. De sus ojos verdes salían miles de dagas envenenadas. Pero no le quedó más remedio que resoplar, batir las manos a la vez que las abría y las cerraba y agacharse también a por su bolsa de viaje.

-Eres la criatura más cabezota que he conocido en mi existencia- dijo entre dientes- Haz todo lo que yo te diga, ¿me oyes? O yo o Alice. No tienes ni idea de lo que nos enfrentamos. Peor que la batalla, peor que James, Laurent y Victoria juntos. Y si nos separan, o si cuando lleguemos les han hecho daño, no luches por mí, ¿me lo prometes?

-Edward…- balbuceó.

-¡No! ¡Escúchame por una vez!- le cogió la cara con ambas manos- Tienes que prometérmelo. No intentes _nada _para salvarme. Tú eres lo más importante. Tú y el bebé. Si me atacan y vuelvo a…- tragó saliva cuando su voz se quebró- huye. Ponte a salvo. Porque la primera necesidad de un _vampiro neófito _es destruir aquello que le recuerda a su humanidad. Y tú y el bebé sois _mi humanidad_. ¿Lo harás? ¿Por nosotros?

Asintiendo se libró de sus manos e incluso se sacudió. Quiso decirle que le daba miedo, más miedo la severidad de su voz que toda la situación pero tenía y debía de estar allí con ellos y no se iba a mover ni un ápice. Lo había decidido en Forks, lo seguía manteniendo en el vuelo y por mucho que aquella locución se repitiera no iba a huir. Ni por proteger su _humanidad_.

Edward volvió a refunfuñar algo, Alice musitó lo mismo como si estuvieran hablando a volumen de vampiro y sin más la chica se puso en marcha a la vez que Edward se echaba la bolsa de viaje al hombro. La tomó de la mano - aunque más bien tiró de ella para que les siguiera - y reanudaron el camino para cruzar la sala.

Bella miró a Alice por encima del hombro de Edward que les sacaban bastantes pasos por delante y después miró a su alrededor: una pareja - él portando un ramo de rosas - se besaban cuando ella salió por la puerta a sus espaldas; un matrimonio mayor besaba a unos niños que les habían adelantado por el pasillo; dos chicas daban saltos gritando algo contentas; una mujer empujaba un carrito donde llevaba un bebé…

No pudo sostener la mirada más a estos dos últimos porque incluso sintió un golpecito en su propio vientre.

Quizás Edward tenía razón. Quizás lo más lógico era darse la vuelta y regresar con Charlie para convertirle en un abuelote feliz. Quizás…

Quizás su bebé le estaba dando fuerzas para seguir caminando y no haberse quedado catatónica como la otra vez, cuando Edward hizo ese mismo camino.

Casi sin darse cuenta el camino se detuvo y prácticamente se chocó contra él, quieto, en medio del pasillo que llevaba a la cola de los taxis. Eso era lo que le ahorraba que hubiera decidido tirar de su brazo en vez de llevarla de la mano a la par como de costumbre, que ni siquiera tuviera que mirar hacia dónde se dirigían sus pasos.

-¿Qué… esperamos?- titubeó de nuevo.

-Alice ha ido a buscar un transporte- respondió en su tono monocorde- Estará aquí en un minuto.

Iba a contestar qué era lo que se había perdido y cuando él había vuelto a hablar a un nivel inaudible para ella, pero como seguro que si seguía expresándose le castañetearían los dientes por los nervios, decidió callarse. Eso sí, se cogió a su brazo con las dos manos y se refugio en su hombro.

Edward suspiró y la estrechó contra él para besarle la cabeza. Después le quitó la mochila del hombro para cargarla él.

-¿Estás cansada?

-Estoy bien.

-Yo tampoco he podido mirar.

-¿El qué?- repitió ella.

-A la mujer y el bebé. No puedo creer que te estoy volviendo a _arrebatar _esa experiencia. Es como si volviera a ser vampiro y te estuviera _condenando _por estar enamorada de mí.

-Tú no me arrebatas nada, Edward- rebatió ella- Yo lo he decidido. Este es mi lugar, aquí, contigo. Los dos. Los _tres_.

Le sonrió levemente y sólo cuando él le respondió y la estrechó más contra sí para besarle la cabeza de nuevo, la sonrisa se volvió más amplia. Cerró los ojos y se centró en el magnífico olor de Edward, en su calor y en el ritmo de su respiración.

-Vamos- le instó él.

Abrió los ojos y al otro lado de la acera, delante de la cola de los taxis un _Porsche _amarillo canario con la palabra _Turbo _escrito en la parte trasera les daba las luces mientras la puerta del copiloto se abría.

Casi le hizo correr hacia allí, casi la empujó dentro al levantar el asiento para que pasara al trasero y del mismo salto él también se introdujo soltando la mochila y la bolsa de viaje para cerrar la puerta.

-Dios Santo, Alice, ¿no había otra cosa menos _llamativa_?- le replicó a su hermana.

-Sí, lo había, y también menos rápida, así que supuse que ninguno de los dos tendría objeción al robo de un coche deportivo.

Los ojos dorados de la vampira brillaron en el espejo retrovisor a la vez que el motor cobraba vida bramando y en el exterior las ruedas chirriaban en el asfalto al ponerse en movimiento. Ambos dieron un tumbo dentro casi sin darles tiempo a sentarse.

-Mis labios estarán completamente sellados cuando nos encontremos con un control de carreteras- contestó Bella en su forcejeo con el cinturón de seguridad.

Edward se entornó hacia ella en otro tumbo del coche para ayudarla y cuando estuvo bien asegurada en vez de hacer él lo mismo para cuidar su integridad, se sujetó al asiento delantero para saltar junto a Alice. Pero allí tampoco se puso el cinturón, si no que echó las manos sobre el volante que se movía de manera vertiginosa a medida que avanzaban carretera adelante alejándose de la terminal.

-Cámbiate, estoy listo.

-Ni lo sueñes- le replicó la vampira.

-Yo conozco el camino a Volterra mejor que tú y así podrás concentrarte en lo que están pasando.

-¡Oh!- bufó- Yo también hice ese camino contigo en mis _visiones _y puedo concentrarme cómo y cuándo quiera, Edward Cullen. Así que siéntate, ponte el cinturón y cierra el pico, justo como hace Bella.

Edward suspiró y se volvió para mirarla. Ella le sonrió levemente sujetándose en la ventanilla para evitar los tumbos intentándole comunicarle con el gesto que estaba todo bien.

-No dejaré que Alice nos mate, no te preocupes, amor.

Bella le sonrió de nuevo y asintió compulsivamente sujetándose en otro vapuleo a la ventanilla del coche con una mano mientras con la otra se asía el cinturón de seguridad. Intentó tragar saliva pero no pudo e incluso mirar el paisaje para evadirse porque el paraje de Florecia a la Toscana era realmente bonito pero entre los nervios, el estómago vacío y los tumbos del coche le iba a costar mucho no empezar con sus nauseas matutinas, hora de Forks.

-¿Puedes _aguantarlo_, Bella? No tenemos tiempo para parar- dijo Alice desde el asiento delantero.

Los ojos de Edward se centraron en ella, incluso frunciendo el ceño. Estiró la mano desde el asiento del copiloto para aferrarla pero ella se quedó allí, quieta, agarrada e intentado controlar sus inspiraciones y espiraciones.

-¿Estás bien?- inquirió él.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí. Sólo es que Alice conduce demasiado deprisa.

-¿Ves?- le inquirió a su hermana- Tu manera diabólica de conducir está haciendo que Bella se indisponga. Déjame el volante a mí- insistió estirando las manos de nuevo.

-¿Qué te parece si pasas al asiento trasero con ella para que se tranquilice en vez de molestarme?

-¡Alice! Bella vomita todas las mañana hasta que no le queda nada en el estómago, ¿quieres que se ponga a hacerlo ahora?- rebatió elevando el tono.

-No discutáis- musitó sin que le dieran la opción de meter baza- Estoy bien.

-¿Puedes ser un poco más gráfico, por favor?- le respondió la vampira irónica.

-Deja de hablar y pasa a mi asiento de una vez- insistió.

-No voy a…

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!

El coche dio un vuelco tan grande que Bella dejó de ver los aspavientos de Alice y Edward en el asiento de adelante para cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando una curva en la carretera se presentó de la nada haciendo que el coche se retorciera como si fuera a volcar, quedándose seguramente en dos ruedas. Sólo oyó gritar asustado a Edward, a Alice contener la respiración y cuando dos segundos más tarde el esperado impacto no sucedía, los abrió incluso llevándose una mano a la boca para contener las nauseas.

Alice sujetaba aún el volante pero podía ver por el espejo retrovisor que tenía los ojos cerrados. Cerrados y apretados, concentrada. Y Edward ya no discutía con ella porque parecía muy ocupado en intentar dominar el coche desde su asiento, a esa velocidad, y con otro par de manos que se lo impedían, completamente inertes.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?- insistió en otro tumbo.

-Siguen juntos. Por ahora, Aro no los va a separar, pero sí lo harán cuando Cayo y Marco se les unan. Esme está muy asustada. No puedo _verla _así- batió la cabeza como si fuera a romper a llorar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-Hasta las 12. El pueblo celebra un festival, están esperando que los alimenten. Quieren liquidarlo todo antes de que llegue su gancho con los turistas que creen que van a visitar las fortalezas de Volterra.

-Hoy es el día de _San Marcos_- respondió Edward.

-Es el momento perfecto si se produce una confrontación. Somos el _clan _más grande al que jamás han juzgado y con el bullicio nadie se enterará de nada- añadió la vampira.

Edward dudó unos segundos, suspirando incluso llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz como si también quisiera concentrarse como Alice, pero unos instantes batió la cabeza y miró a Bella, que apenas murmuró: intentar que su cabeza no se moviera de lado a lado para agravar las nauseas ya era suficiente.

-¿Pin…ta mal?- balbuceó Bella.

-La ciudad celebra un festejo todos los años. Según cuenta la leyenda- le explicó Edward- un misionero cristiano, el _padre Marcos_, el _Marco _de los Volturis, expulsó a todos los vampiros de Volterra hace 1500 años. La historia asegura que sufrió martirio en Rumanía, hasta donde había viajado para seguir combatiendo el flagelo del vampirismo. Por supuesto, todo esto es una tontería… Nunca salió de la ciudad, pero de ahí es de donde proceden algunas supersticiones tales como las cruces y los dientes de ajo. El _padre Marcos _las empleó con éxito, y deben funcionar, porque los vampiros no han vuelto a perturbar Volterra. De echo, a ningún vampiro se le está permitido alimentarse en Volterra y los Volturis son alimentados por sus ganchos que les ofrecen incautos turistas. Hoy todos vestidos con capas rojas y ataviados con colmillos de pega.

Bella asintió a cada palabra de Edward sin moverse un ápice, solamente pestañeando: anclada con los codos para no vapulearse y sujeta al cinturón de seguridad mientras el paisaje se sucedía más y más aprisa. Reflexionó sobre la historia, pensando en los realmente poderosos que eran esos vampiros y no por sus cualidades que permitían volver a entregar la _humanidad _a alguien si no que se habían encargado de difundir leyendas y mitos que se habían transmitido desde casi el principio de los tiempos.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿A las 12? ¿Tenemos que llegar _antes _de las 12?- volvió a murmurar con voz engolada.

-La ciudad está llena de gente, será imposible cruzarla- añadió Edward- Las callejuelas son estrechas y estarán cortadas por el desfile.

-No- dijo ella, porque sus conclusiones no iba por ahí- A las 12 el sol está en su _cénit_- señaló el horizonte donde el cielo azul bañaba el precioso paisaje de la Toscana- Alice, no podrás mostrarte al sol.

Edward se quedó paralizado, en cuclillas en su asiento agarrado para no salir disparado como si la obviedad ni siquiera le hubiera golpeado mirando a Alice. En sol estaba ahora posicionado de tal modo que les apuntaba directamente en el pecho y Alice solo emitía sus destellos de luz cuando el coche viraba o curveaba al cambiar la proyección solar. Así que si conseguían llegar hasta la ciudad antes de la hora marcada y cruzarla, estar con Alice sí que sería realmente un problema.

-He tenido esta _visión _miles de veces, maldita sea- se quejó la vampira, dando incluso un golpecito en el volante- De vosotros dos, escapando de algo, en medio de un gentío de capas rojas. ¿Cómo no pude relacionarlo? Habríamos estado preparados.

-¿Y tú…?- volvió a murmurar Bella- ¿… no estabas en esa _visión_?

Batió simplemente la cabeza y siguió centrada en la conducción, tanto que pareció presionar el pedal del acelerador a todo porque Bella sintió como la presión de la inercia hacía que se pegara más a su asiento. Curvearon unas cuantas veces más y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Edward señaló el horizonte, donde, en medio de los valles de la Toscana una población amurallada emergía en lo alto de una montaña.

-Volterra.

El corazón se le paralizó, literalmente, tanto que tuvo que toser para empujarlo. No podía ser que en aquel paisaje bucólico, en aquellas construcciones de _postal de vacaciones _estuviera sucediendo aquella tragedia y que tras traspasar aquellas murallas, su vida - si es que acaso seguía conservándola- no fuera a ser igual.

-Os dejaré lo más cerca que pueda. Hay controles de carretera, intentaré saltármelos todos- dijo Alice.

-Apenas quedan unos minutos- insistió su hermano.

-Lo sé, Edward- le espetó- Esconderé el coche y nos reuniremos lo más pronto que podamos. Vosotros sólo tenéis que llegar al _Palazzo dei Priori_.

-Espero recordar bien el camino- contestó él- Ahora no puedo guiarme por el olfato para llevarme directo a una guarida de vampiros.

Tomando una última curva, Alice dejó la carretera principal que transitaban y tomó un desvío que parecía conducir directamente a las murallas. Ya allí mismo, los vehículos ocupaban los arcenes, así que fuera como fuese el festival del interior, parecía muy popular, a jugar además por la gente que se sumaba caminando y por el primer control de carretera que Alice se saltó hábilmente siguiendo carretera adelante para no entrar en la ciudad por lo que parecía la puerta principal.

Más coches, más personas, algunas ataviadas con capas, otras no, unos niños que llevaban unos globos con forma de colmillos…. Alice volvió a virar y ahora, haciendo que incluso el motor se quejase, accedió al interior por una rampa pronunciada y empedrada que les llevó a una callejuela con arcos apuntados totalmente de piedra.

-Esos _carabinieri _nos van a parar, no puedo acceder más allá. Tenéis que bajaros en cuanto detenga el coche u os pedirá los pasaportes- dijo la vampira.

Edward asintió y se volvió para mirar a Bella. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-No veo más allá de esa _visión_, de vosotros corriendo entre la gente de las capas rojas pero…- tomó una bocanada de aire innecesario-… os encontraré y…- ahora sopló por la nariz- pase lo que pase, todos, _la familia_, estaremos juntos.

-Por eso estamos aquí- respondió Bella.

Los frenos del _Porsche _chirriaron cuando Alice detuvo bruscamente el coche y antes incluso de que los dos _carabinieri _que motaban guardia delante de uno de los soportales se percatara de su presencia, Alice ya les había abierto la puerta del copiloto sin haberse movido aparentemente.

-_Palazzo dei Priori_, deprisa.

Edward saltó fuera y levantó el asiento para ayudar a Bella. Fue incluso tan rápida que ya estaba incorporada antes de que él pudiera tenderle la mano como si al soltarse del cinturón de seguridad el asiento la hubiese catapultado fuera, pero hoy no había tiempo que perder, no había ni tiempo para sus nauseas, mareos ni movimientos torpes.

-Alice…- murmuró él.

-Lo sé, Edward, yo también te quiero mucho. Gracias por ser mi hermano favorito. Y por estos últimos 40 años.

-Gracias por ser la mejor, Alice- respondió Bella.

La vampira sonrió, les cerró la puerta en otro movimiento imperceptible e hizo que las ruedas chirriaran sobre el suelo de piedra. Los _carabinieri _se acercaron a paso ligero, les ignoraron a ellos dos y le detuvieron cualquier otro movimiento con el automóvil apostándose delante con la mano en alto, así que allí ya estaba todo hecho: sólo les quedaba echar a correr calle arriba en busca del _Palazzo dei Priori_.


	42. Sin esperanza

**42. Sin esperanza.**

-¿Por… dónde? ¿Por donde, Edward?

Oyó la voz de Bella, angustiada y temblorosa y notó cómo le aferraba la mano pero al terminar de subir la cuesta empedrada donde Alice les había dejado pero al mirar a su alrededor su sentido de la orientación se estropeó totalmente y mirara hacia donde mirara sólo veía lo mismo: muros empedrados, túneles con arcos apuntados y gente con sus capas rojas.

Cerró los ojos e incluso se concentró pero lo que _oía _venía del _exterior _de sus sentidos, y no del _interior _como la última vez que estuvo allí. La gente que pasaba a su lado y hablaba en italiano comentaba cosas cotidianas como lo bien que sabían las manzanas dulces del puesto o que debían comprar más antes de irse, nadie le mostraba un recuerdo de la _Piazza_, de la Torre del Reloj o del sitio donde debían de llegar.

A su nariz ahora llegaba el humo de un puro hediondo, palomitas recién hechas, algo como naftalina… Nada del aroma dulce del rastro que dejaba un vampiro al pasar a su lado.

-¿Edward?- volvió a insistir Bella- ¿Por dónde?

-Por…- volvió a mirar, a un lado, al otro. La gente iba y venía. ¡Nadie seguía el mismo rumbo! Sería completamente imposible- ahí- señaló la calle de adelante- Sigamos subiendo. La Torre de la _Piazza _está en lo más alto de la ciudad.

Bella no necesitó nada más y volvió a correr, incluso tirando de él, pasando por el medio de un grupo de personas con sus capas que eran los que realmente olían a naftalina. Avanzó por debajo de los arcos apuntados y a punto de cruzar un callejón que terminaba en unas escaleras empinadas, se volvió a detener para mirarle.

-¿Por ahí?- insistió.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, recriminándose que no se pudiera orientar. Veía la _Piazza _en sus recuerdos de vampiro, velados por la falta de la agudeza de sus nuevos sentidos recuperados. El sol también brillaba el día que el llegó pero no había gente, apenas unos cuantos lugareños que miraban extrañados al joven que caminaba entre las sombras escapando de cualquier rayo del sol que le delatara. Subió escaleras seguido de Bella y en el tercer paso se detuvo para volver a mirar atrás. Les adelantaron dos chicos corrieron que cruzaron al otro lado y un grupo de personas pasó por el callejón hacia el oeste.

-No, por aquí- rectificó para seguir al grupo de personas.

Corrieron adelantando a la muchedumbre y se dieron casi de bruces con una pared humana que aguardaba a ambos lados de la calle a que pasara el desfile. Portaban estandartes con banderas e incluso un pórtico con una figura sagrada y todos batían sus banderines mientras aplaudían.

Edward empujó a unas cuantas personas para que se abrieran paso y poder cruzar al otro lado pidiendo excusas en italiano pero cuando se movieron volvieron a apretarse e incluso notó cómo la mano de Bella se le iba soltando por la presión que hacían esos cuerpos que parecían de piedra. Se volvió pero sólo se vio rodeado de capas rojas y por mucho que les pidió que se movieran en italiano y a gritos, todo el mundo parecía muy centrado en seguir el desfile.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella!- exclamó.

Alguien le empujó y le hizo comenzar a moverse en el sentido de la procesión entre más gente que no cesaba de caminar. Estiró la mano de un lado al otro, quiso volver sobre sus pasos pero aquella gente no colaboraba en absoluto.

¿Acaso iba a llegar hasta allí y perder a Bella entre el gentío?

-¡Bella!- volvió a exclamar.

Ir a contracorriente le supuso emplear toda la fuerza que le quedaba a esas alturas: le golpearon en un hombro, alguien le pisó y notó un codazo en las costillas. Ahora sí que echó de menos a sus poderes. ¡Mas incluso que antes! Sólo debía concentrarse para ver en alguien una imagen de Bella en su mente y…

Una mano salió entre las dos personas que le impedían dar un paso hacia atrás. Una mano con un brillante y precioso anillo de diamantes que distinguiría entre millones, buscándole tan desesperada como estaba él, así que sólo la tomó con todas sus fuerzas para atraerla hacia sí. Las dos personas se separaron para que Bella pasara por el medio y abrazándola como si la vida les fuera en ello la tomó por los hombros sin soltar sus manos y así siguieron corriendo.

Cruzaron al otro lado de la procesión, empujaron a otro grupo de personas que aguardaban formando un gran círculo, subieron una nueva calle empinada donde la gente iba contracorriente y se tomaron de bruces con un nuevo muro de personas.

-Estamos en la _Piazza_. Esa es la Torre del Reloj- añadió señalando hacia delante.

Las estrechas calles de Volterra se abrieron de golpe formando una amplia y basta plazoleta, coronada por una torre de piedra con un reloj que marcaba las doce menos cinco. Estaba llena de gente con sus banderitas y sus globos y todos se congregaban en el centro, alrededor de una fuente de piedra.

Cada una de las ventanas estaban abiertas y decenas de personas se asomaban a los balcones: tiraban pétalos de flores y lucían las mismas capas y las mismas banderas. Aplaudían, cantaban y vitoreaban algo en italiano. Pero lo que estaba claro es que aquella plaza era la más concurrida de seguramente toda la Toscana.

-¿Qué…?- musitó Bella entre inspiración y expiración por el esfuerzo- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Tenemos que llegar a esas puertas. Su fortaleza está al otro lado.

Edward señaló de nuevo a la Torre del Reloj donde unas antiquísimas y enormes puertas de madera parecían cerradas a cal y canto. Estaba en el alto de unos cuantos escalones de piedra y estaba flanqueada por unos contrafuertes de un grosor increíble, como si sujetaran toda la mismísima ciudad.

-Debemos de armar un buen escándalo. A los Volturis lo que más les gusta, además es de que se cumplan las normas, es la tranquilidad. ¿Estás lista? Aún puedes quedarte aquí y disfrutar del Festival- le sonrió sin separar los labios.

Ella meneó la cabeza y le abrazó rápidamente para besarle de la misma manera en los labios. Era increíble que toda aquella gente permaneciera allí, inocente, cuando lo más cruel del mundo les estaría pasando a los Cullen más allá de aquellos portones. Nadie debía de estar cantando ni tirando flores, todos debían de estar formulando sus plegarias para que la Tierra siguiera girando con los Cullen entre ellos.

Edward le respondió, también la besó, le miró a los ojos y asintiendo la volvió a tomar del mismo modo: por los hombros para que nadie les volviera a separar y de las manos para empezar a correr hacia el otro lado de la plaza. Cruzaron el círculo de la gente, saltaron la fuente y llegaron hasta los portones, no sin empujar, pedir perdón, dar codazos y casi pisar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino aunque tanto esfuerzo no se vio recompensado: se dieron de bruces contra las puertas que no se movieron ni un ápice de sus bisagras.

Bella pataleó contra la manera, dio con sus puños, intentó batirse e incluso gritó tanto que hasta su voz se oyó por encima del bullicio. Con la mano abierta, con los puños cerrados y con la puntera de sus zapatillas, mientras Edward hacía lo mismo. A sus espaldas en el gentío la gente les debía de estar mirando y seguro que no faltaría mucho para que les llamaran la atención.

-¡Abran la puerta! ¡Abran!- exclamaba una y otra vez.

Nuevo pataleo, un empujón con el hombro, otro de espaldas y…

* * *

_-Mmm…- ronroneó el líder Volturi mientras se sentaba en su torno repiqueteando sus dedos unos contra los otros- Así que, cuéntame, querido Carlisle: dejaste venir a tu joven Edward aquí y luchar por su mortalidad y después… ¿le acogiste de nuevo bajo tu ala protectora cuando él te contó cuál era la moneda de cambio?_

_-Le dejaste ir, con sentimientos y miedos humanos. Le devolviste su condición antes de que mi ponzoña le parara el corazón. Es un adolescente. No estaba listo para vagar por el mundo sin su familia._

_-¿Y su familia… sois vosotros, hermosos Cullen? ¿Seis vampiros han estado protegiendo a un humano? Es una historia un tanto curiosa. Tanto que quebranta cada una de las normas que juramos proteger._

_-Sabes que estamos integrados en la sociedad humana. Por esa parte ninguna norma ha sido quebrantada. Nuestra premisa era no llamar la atención. Si le hubiésemos dejado ir cuando legalmente está bajo mi tutela, hubiera supuesto un problema que nadie hubiera querido._

_-Integrados en la sociedad humana…- repitió Aro haciendo carente sus palabras. Las sopesó y paladeó e incluso se recostó en su trono sin cesar de chocar los dedos unos contra los otros, mirando uno a uno a todos los Cullen para de repente echarse hacia delante mientras estallaba a carcajadas horripilantemente estridentes- Querido Carlisle, realmente te has debilitado con los años._

_Se iba a incorporar pero, casi sin que nadie le viera, la pequeña Jane cruzó la habitación y llegó a su altura para susurrarle algo. Primero le bisbiseo al oído que contrarió al vampiro pero después hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y le tendió la mano para que su maestro se la aferrara._

_El rostro del vampiro cambió a tres estados de ánimo completamente diferentes en cuestión de segundos: primero frunció el ceño, luego levantó las cejas sorprendido y por último hasta sonrió para dejar la mano de la vampira caer y volver a centrarse en los Cullen._

_-Tenemos un problema arriba. Alguien quiere acceder a la fortaleza. Ahora sí que este juicio va a ser totalmente justo porque todos los imputados están aquí. Demetri, Felix, abrirles las puertas y decirle al joven Edward que le estamos esperando._

_Carlisle miró a Esme con gesto de horror y esta se tapó la cara con las manos para gimotear apretándose más contra su marido como si pudiera llorar. Después alzó la cabeza para mirar al resto de su familia: a Jasper que por fin estaba liberado del marcaje de Felix pero que prefirió no moverse o a Emmett y a Rosalie que se acercaron hacia él._

_-Está todo perdido. Ahora sí que no nos queda esperanza._

_

* * *

_

Con un chirrido la antiquísima madera se abrió unos centímetros que hizo que Bella trastabillara hacia adelante. Edward la sujetó de inmediato envolviéndola con los dos brazos para formar esa pieza perfecta que les impedía separarse e incluso dieron un paso atrás.

El corazón le empezó a latir de una forma errática, quizás de la misma manera que la latió cuando, al otro lado de esas puertas meses atrás, volvió a cumplir la misión que tenía olvidada desde hacía 90 años. Sabía que alguien de la guardia habría abierto las puertas, sabía que lo habría hecho porque uno de los líderes se lo había ordenado y sabía que ahora sí que no había vuelta atrás.

-Bella…- le susurró.

Ella le miró aterrada, primero a la ranura de la puerta donde la claridad del sol a sus espaldas luchaba con la oscuridad que salía de allí junto con un aire frío e incluso húmedo y después a él, pero no articuló sonido alguno. Ya solamente al abrazarla notaba que su corazón latía igual de errático y que incluso respiraba de manera entrecortada.

-Te quiero mucho. Más que eso. Estaremos juntos. _Siempre_.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, de que pudiera asentir o incluso apretarse más contra él, la puerta chirrió de nuevo. Ahora sí que salió más aire frío y húmedo y cuatro pares de ojos rojos como las capas de las personas que celebraban el festival en sus espaldas le observaron sin pestañear porque claramente no les hacía falta.

-Señores- saludó cortésmente Edward sin que ni siquiera le temblara la voz.

De las sombras los ojos no se movieron pero una voz ronca contestó:

-Aro aguarda.

-Está bien- respondió Edward. Bella levantó un pie hacia el escalón pero él la detuvo apretándola más contra él- Sólo traspasaremos esas puertas si me garantizáis que mi familia no ha sufrido ningún tipo de daño y que está dispuesto a escucharme. El único que debe de ser juzgado soy yo. Ellos son inocentes.

-Aro no accede a ningún tipo de soborno- respondió la misma voz.

-Entonces, nos daremos la vuelta y nos marcharemos. Estoy seguro de que un montón de esta gente querrá saber qué hay detrás de estas puertas y empezaran a picar y aporrear como nosotros.

Volvió a apretar a Bella contra sí e incluso les hizo dar un paso atrás, bajando la escalera. Ella le miró más asustada que nunca y más confusa que nunca incluso meneando la cabeza como si no creyera lo que pasaba pero no farfulló sonido alguno porque confiaba ciegamente en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Seguro que eso no es suficiente- insistió la voz- Y podemos mantener esta conversación en un sitio más apropiado.

-Sí, porque nadie quiere que se forme una escena, ¿verdad, caballeros? Y menos con damas presentes.

La voz de Alice chisporroteó de la nada a la vez que Bella notó su mano fría en la espalda, junto con la de Edward. Apareció allí como si llevara durante toda la conversación y estaba posicionada debajo del contrafuerte que le proporcionaba su más que necesitada sombra. Además, quién sabe de dónde había sacado el pañuelo con el que se cubría la cabeza y el cuello, los guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo perdiéndose debajo del abrigo o las enormes gafas de sol de las que sólo sobresalían su nariz de duendecilla.

-Aro estará más que contento con _recibirme_. Creo que ha estado _buscándome_- añadió la vampira igual de jovial- Y apuesto algo a que no le gustará saber que me habéis encontrado en medio de la _Piazza dei Priori _mostrándome al sol el día del festival de _San Marcos_.

La voz guardó silencio durantes unos instantes y la puerta se volvió a abrir, pero ahora de una manera totalmente imperceptible y sin chirrido. El sol se coló más por la ranura y ahora en la oscuridad pudieron observar a los dueños de los pares de ojos - dos vampiros uno alto y descomunal quizás como Emmett y otro delgado y apuesto, vestidos íntegro de negro- que se miraron el uno al otro.

-Creo que es una petición más que razonable- insistió Edward.

El más delgado negó con la cabeza y suspiró resignado, pero el alto se envaró e incluso cruzó los brazos en gesto defensivo sin moverse un ápice, pero unos pasos resonaron a su espalda, provenientes de aquella oscuridad. Los dos vampiros se apartaron cuando una nueva figura menuda cubierta con una capa con capucha les adelantó.

-Basta- dijo con una voz femeninamente horripilante- Aro no quiere perder tiempo y ya ha pasado el suficiente. Ningún Cullen será juzgado hasta que todos estén presentes. Ahora, seguidme.

Bella miró a Edward esperando que le asintiera o le hiciera alguna señal pero sólo sintió una presión en la espalda suya para que caminara y la mano fría de Alice invitándola a hacer lo mismo. Edward parecía consternado por la presencia de quien fuese la tercera voz en la oscuridad, lo mismo que Alice que resbaló su mano hasta estrechar con la suya y caminar los tres dentro de la fortaleza, aferrados.

Antes de darse cuenta y cuando apenas ellos ya estaban en el frío y húmedo pasillo, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Dio un respingo y se mordió los labios por dentro para que los dientes no le castañetearan. Aquel pasillo era inmenso, hacía un frío infernal y las tres figuras eran fantasmagóricas: la del corpulento como Emmett, la del delgado y afilado a su lado y la de la pequeña, que no aparentaba más de 15 años pero sus ojos eran los más carmesí que había visto en su vida, más que los de James, Laurent o Victoria cuando estuvieron a punto de atacarla.

Sin murmurar palabra más, la vampira comenzó a caminar con aquel repiqueteo de pasos. Llevaba una especie de vestido antiguo, incluso con medias negras y una capita, como si perteneciera a un uniforme de colegio católico, pero ni siquiera su apariencia frágil le comunicaban que no fuera tan peligroso como los otros dos que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban a sus espaldas, custodiándoles.

-¿Quié…- balbuceó a Edward, aunque bien sabía que cualquier suspiro sería escuchado por aquellos seis pares de orejas con poderes- quiénes son?

-Demetri y Felix, son de la guardia. Tuve que luchar con Felix para recuperar mi mortalidad- susurró Edward señalando con su cabeza a la izquierda.

Bella siguió la trayectoria del gesto y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se dio cuenta cuando era aquella mole que ahora, tras de sí, le parecía mucho más grande que Emmett.

-Ahora no vas a tener tanta suerte- respondió el intercepto.

Bella se refugió apretándose más contra Edward e incluso aferró mejor la mano de Alice. ¿Era posible que Edward, el Edward _de antes_, hubiera ganado a ese coloso? Le sacaba un cuerpo de ancho y otro de alto. ¡Y esos ojos eran horripilantes! Y ahora no tendría ni para empezar con él. Los dientes le castañetearon sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Demetri es el mejor rastreador del mundo- añadió Edward.

Entonces, ese Demetri era a quien habían enviado a por los Cullen y quien había estado buscando a Edward y a Alice. No era tan bueno, definitivamente. Con un poco de lejía le habían conseguido despistar y estaban allí porque ellos querían, no porque les hubieran encontrado. Quizás por eso todos parecían tan enfadados.

-Y ella es Jane- dijo finalmente.

_Jane_. Hasta su nombre era inocente. A la cabeza como iba dobló una esquina iluminada por un ventanuco ojival desde donde entraba la luz del sol que hizo que su piel brillara y llegó hasta unas puertas que se abrieron. Un ascensor. Se giró y les esperó allí sonriendo con cara de sádica y taladrándoles con la mirada como si con eso mismo, con su mirada, pudiera hacerles daño.

-Haz todo lo que ella diga. Es la que manda- susurró Alice.

Entonces… ¿a quien más debía de temer era a la más pequeña? Sí, un sexto sentido se lo decía. Al pasar a su altura para entrar en el ascensor por mucho que Alice estuviera a su lado inspiró sonoramente como si quisiera tragársela por las aletillas de la nariz y volvió a mostrar su sonrisa macabra. La miró de arriba abajo, desde los cabellos hasta sus zapatillas y después se paró justo en el medio, en el vientre, y en ese momento, solamente en ese momento sintió que si corría hacia la luz, hacia la plaza repleta de gente era la única manera de salvarse para salvar a su bebé.

Durante una décima de segundo.

A la siguiente pensó en los Cullen y que por ellos, estaban allí.

_Todos_.

Se apretó contra la pared del ascensor y volvió a sumergirse en el pecho de Edward. Ni mirar ni pensar, era lo mejor en un espacio tan reducido con tres vampiros sanguinarios. Intentó que su corazón no latiera o que su sangre no fluyera para que nadie más se diera cuenta de que había un corazón más, pero como eso era imposible también atrajo a Alice contra ellos dos como si fuera su propia escudo anti vampiros.

El ascensor se puso en movimiento y acompañado de una música relajante típica de Centro Comercial empezó a descender. Quizás unos varios pisos, tres como poco. Lo que no colaboró a que la sensación de angustia desapareciera aunque pensara que en aquel espacio tan reducido sólo Edward y ella necesitaban oxígeno para respirar que los otros no precisaban.

Las puertas se abrieron y llegaron a otro pasadizo más oscuro que el anterior iluminado con antorchas ancladas en la pared.

-Ya hemos llegado- le volvió a susurrar Edward- Al final de este pasillo está la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder_.

Los vampiros salieron del ascensor para formar un pasillo para que ellos les siguieran. El timbre de teléfono o sonido mecánico repiqueteaba al fondo y sólo cuando estuvo fuera del habitáculo y encaminándose por el pasillo se dio cuenta que era una especie de museo: antigüedades colgaban en las paredes, había bancos a los lados e incluso una alfombra marcaba el camino. ¡Y una mesa con una recepcionista! Que en cuanto les vio se levantó de su butaca y les dijo algo en italiano, completamente jovial con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Es… humana?- balbuceó de nuevo, totalmente impresionada por la situación.

-Sí- contestó Edward sin separar apenas los labios.

-¿Y… lo sabe?

Ahora Edward sólo asintió y la volvió a apretar contra él. Bella levantó la vista por encima de su hombro para comprobar que era cierto, que aquellos tres vampiros no aterrorizaban a la mujer, que siguió sonriendo al otro lado de su mostrador.

-Un día será uno de los nuestros- dijo el vampiro delgado y afilado.

-O un postre- bromeó la pequeña- Quién sabe.

Era horripilante. Totalmente horripilante. Volvió a mirar por encima del hombro de Edward y la chica hasta la saludó. ¿Qué pensaría que pasaba allí? ¿Qué ellos dos también tenían esa promesa? Sintió ganas de gritarle algo, de que huyera si a ella le era posible, de que… pero Alice le volvió a apretar la mano y le negó con la cabeza.

-No te separes de nosotros- le susurró.

No pensaba hacerlo. Aferró mejor la mano de su amiga, se apretó más contra Edward tirándole incluso de su camiseta y así terminaron de recorrer el pasillo que les llevó a otras puertas enormemente ancestrales.

La pequeña Jane se adelantó y fue ella la que abrió el picaporte. Sonó un chasquido y después un chirrido para que después la vampira desapareciera hacia el interior: una sala basta, de mármol blanco más fría y más húmeda que los pasillos de antes.

Felix y Demetri se colocaron a ambos lados de las puertas como si fueran dos mayordomos y les indicaron que pasaran. Lo que en un primer instante le pareció una habitación grande al pisarla ese calificativo se quedó corto: era enorme. Allí estaban las antigüedades más maravillosas del mundo, cuadros, pinturas, esculturas… Seguro que parte de los saqueos a antiguas civilizaciones que enseñaban a todos los niños en clase de Historia, los vampiros de aquel clan habían sido los responsables.

Sus pasos resonaron en toda la sala, coronada eso sí por una cúpula que nada tenía que envidiar a la Capilla Sixtina y entonces les vio. A ellos. A los Cullen. Tal y como los había descrito Alice: Carlisle y Esme abrazados, ella sollozando, Jasper en medio totalmente envarado y Emmett y Rosalie tomados de las manos, tensos.

Al menos, a primera vista nadie parecía haber sufrido ningún daño. Habían llegado a tiempo.

Alice musitó algo y le apretó la mano, lo mismo que Edward que suspiró profundamente haciéndole más presión contra él cuando las puertas se cerraron tras de sí con un ruido seco. Quiso mirar hacia atrás pero las figuras de los Cullen, allí, en medio de la sala, casi le impedía pestañear.

Eran… _vulnerables_. Eso era. Incluso Emmett, tan grandote como el que ya estaba posicionado junto a Jasper. Y éste, tan seguro de sí mismo y estirado como el palo de una escoba. Le tenían marcado los dos guardias y parecía no poder volverse ni para mirar a Alice.

Carlisle y Esme por el contrario estaban adelantados a los otros, unos pasos, pero Esme era una pequeña figura prácticamente incrustada en Carlisle, del mismo modo que Edward la tomaba a ella, de los hombros. Parecía no tener fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y más le valió no hacerlo porque cuando Carlisle les miró, frunció los labios como si pudiera llorar y suspiró del mismo modo que Edward lo hizo.

Nadie allí necesitaba oxígeno. Ni humanos ni vampiros. Todos habían perdido la esperanza.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí!- exclamó una voz gritona desde el otro lado de la sala.

De la nada, o al menos eso le pareció a Bella, se plantó delante de ellos un vampiro moreno vestido de negro y con ojos tan rojos que parecían transparentes, lo mismo que su piel. Era tan blanca y translucida que podía observar pequeñas venitas azuladas debajo de ésta y si no hablara juraría que era un cadáver. Se movió como si no le hiciera falta impulsarse por sus propios pies y aplaudiendo y jovial les rodeó rápidamente observándoles como si fuera una nube de humo.

-_Joven Edward_, casi no recordaba el humano tan excepcional que eres. Por eso quizás comprendo que Carlisle no hiciera caso de mi advertencia. Nunca ha podido estar lo suficientemente lejos de ti, ni _antes _ni _ahora_.

Empezó a hablar con un tono gritón pero a medida que avanzaban las palabras su voz se iba convirtiendo en un susurro casi obsceno mientras le miraba como si quisiera estudiarle cada poro de su piel. Le daban nauseas. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Ser vampiro no era eso. Los Cullen no formaban parte de la misma especie.

-Carlisle y el resto de mi familia no tienen culpa de nada, Aro- respondió Edward- Así que te imploro que les dejes ir. Ya estoy aquí. Soy a quien debes de juzgar.

El vampiro tardó en contestar y le observó otros instantes. Daleó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, sonrió sin separar los labios y después tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Los humanos en la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder _no tienen la opción de la clemencia. Ni siquiera los que han sido vampiros antes.

-Entonces, conviértelo en un juicio justo y deja que _la chica _se vaya. Sólo _nosotros_. Ella realmente es inocente.

-_Ella_…- repitió el vampiro en aquel tono obscenamente susurrante- _La tua cantante_… Tenerla delante me revive todos los recuerdos que tenías. Se me hace la boca agua…

Con el mismo movimiento rápido, el vampiro dejó de observar a Edward y se puso delante de Bella, quizás a dos míseros centímetros, estudiándola como si quisiera esculpirla en su memoria. En esos instantes a Bella no le dio tiempo nada, ni siquiera a inspirar asustada porque sólo notó que Alice le soltaba la mano y se ponía delante de ella y que Edward la escondía tras su espalda.

Fue todo tan rápido que al abrir los ojos Alice ya no estaba ni a su lado ni delante si no que Demetri, el vampiro afilado, la cogía por el cuello, Felix, el vampiro enorme, sujetaba a Jasper por los hombros y Carlisle levantaba los brazos en rendición.

-¡Por favor!- exclamó- Ninguno de nosotros va a luchar. No es necesario. Queremos hacer esto de la manera más pacífica posible.

Aro le miró contrariado, como si tampoco se estuviera permitido levantar la voz en aquel _museo_, pero se relajó y simplemente moviendo un dedo indicó algo: que Demetri reuniera a Alice con el resto y que Felix soltara a Jasper. Así, al menos, ellos se pudieron fundir en un abrazo aunque a la guardia no le hiciera gracia y con un siseo les ordenó que se separaran para tomarse de las manos.

-Querido Carlisle…- dijo en un suspiro- ¿Sabes en qué encrucijada me estás poniendo? Yo tampoco deseo luchar contigo. Hemos vivido unos siglos maravillosos juntos, pero te fuiste y creaste este _clan _para ti solo, con tus propias reglas y tus propios valores- añadió abarcándolos a todos con una mano imaginaria.

-Sólo construí una familia: con los mismos valores y las mismas reglas que cualquier otra.

-No es una familia lo que yo aquí veo: un vampiro superviviente de infinidad de batallas- señaló a Jasper- una escolta poderosa y vehemente - señaló a Emmett y a Rosalie - el que fuera a otrora un _lector de mentes_- señaló a Edward - y tu pequeña vidente. ¿Crees que aquí, en Volterra, no vemos lo que has querido hacer?

-Mi familia son todos y cada uno excelente en su simple forma de ser y sí, quizás bendecidos con poderes excepcionales, pero no estamos juntos por eso- respondió Carlisle.

-¿Y _ella_?- señaló a Bella.

-Ella solamente es una humana. Como te ha pedido Edward, por favor, déjala ir.

-Mmm…- volvió a murmurar ladeando la cabeza.

Se paseó por la sala de esa manera peculiar sin impulsarse con los pies y se quedó quieto delante de Edward y Bella. Él la apretó más contra sí, ella cerró los ojos y sólo cuando le sintió temblar y escuchó un sonido ronco proveniente de su pecho los abrió porque la situación se debía de estar poniendo verdaderamente tensa.

-No es solamente una _humana_: Es una humana que sabe _demasiado _y una mente completamente muda a sus antiguos poderes. Me pregunto si será inmune también a los míos. ¿Me permites?- le tendió la mano como si le estuviera pidiendo un baile.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras, Aro. Preferiría que no la tocaras y te alejaras de ella- respondió Edward apretando las mandíbulas.

-Y yo hubiera preferido que te hubieras quedado aquí, conmigo, formando parte de mi familia, así que como te he dicho a los humanos no les concedo la clemencia- contestó el vampiro en todo gritón- ¿Bella?

Dio un respingo al oír su nombre, como si la conociera de toda la vida, como si fuera un amigo y se aferró más a Edward que no se movió ni un ápice. De hecho temblaba más que ella y ese sonido ronco se le seguía repitiendo.

-No le hagas daño.

Aro hizo un ruidito entre los dientes como negación y volvió a tender la mano. Parecía realmente impaciente y no era buena idea impacientar a un vampiro, como tampoco era tocarle, pero al levantar la cabeza por encima del hombro de Edward y mirar a Carlisle éste asintió la cabeza, así que no era necesario crear ningún conflicto más aunque tocarle le revolviera realmente el estómago. Su piel no parecía fría y dura como la de los Cullen, de hecho parecía esponjosa e incluso pegajosa así que intentó contener la respiración fuese para lo que fuese que quisiera sentir el contacto de su piel.

Temblorosa Bella puso su mano sobre la del vampiro y ésta se la envolvió con las dos suyas. Cerró los ojos como si quisiera concentrarse e incluso se las acercó a la cara, como si quisiera respirar su esencia, pero al segundo abrió los ojos contrariado y las dejó caer.

-Interesante- musitó- No veo… _nada_.

Bella retrocedió y volvió aferrarse a Edward que la acogió bajo sus brazos. Temblaba más que antes - si era posible - pero la besó en la frente para acunarla como si su cabeza hubiera pendido de un hilo hacía menos de un segundo.

-Excepcionales cualidades aún humana. Me pregunto que pasaría al transformarte en vampiro. ¿Tú no te lo preguntas, _pequeña Bella_?

-¡No!- exclamó Edward- ¡No te acerques a ella!

De la nada apareció la figurilla de Jane, de otro vampiro que parecía de su misma edad y uno más que no había visto antes, para rodearles como si ni siquiera el volumen de su voz pudiera enturbiarle, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta alguien se había metido en medio de ellos dos, a ella la sujetaba el vampiro joven y a Edward le retenían los otros dos.

-¡Sabes por qué luché, Aro! A mí sí me leíste la mente. ¡No puedes hacer esto ahora! ¡Júzgame a mí pero no la toques!- exclamó con la voz quebrada.

Sus palabras resonaron tan fuertes en toda la cúpula que si no fuera porque el vampiro la estuviera sujetando se hubiera hecho una bola y se hubiera acurrucando en el suelo para taparse los oídos. Oyó un sollozo, seguro que de Esme y pedir calma a Carlisle pero su grito era tan desgarrador que si no éste era el final no se imaginaba otro peor.

-No fue heroico lo que hiciste, joven Edward. Puede que superaras las pruebas pero mira lo que has conseguido- le amenazó incluso señalándole con el dedo- Si hubieras tenido el valor necesario, ella habría sido tuya en la _eternidad_- se volvió, teatralmente- ¿Cómo no lo detuviste cuando tuviste tiempo?- se dirigió a Carlisle- Tu hijo pródigo enamorándose de una humana y luchando por su mortalidad. Sabías a lo que te enfrentabas. Le permitiste que le revelara un secreto _inquebrantable_, más antiguo que la propia Tierra y ahora, ya es tarde para remediarlo- añadió con odio como si fuera capaz de escupirle.

-Sobre todas las cosas, y tú lo sabes, Aro, amo y respeto a Edward. Desde que le convertí en mi primer compañero, en mi primer hijo. Y si estoy en esta posición por haberle apoyado en lograr su sueño y en haberle echo feliz, es que éste era mi _destino_. Ahora sólo confío en tu buen juicio.

No contento con la respuesta, el vampiro meneó la cabeza. Dio otra vuelta teatralmente, repiqueteó sus dedos unos contra los otros, observó a los Cullen, a Bella y después a Edward. Bisbiseó algo que hizo que los vampiros que sujetaban a Edward se replegaran y estiró la mano hacia él para tomársela de golpe.

El tacto era horrible, casi húmedo y frío como una caverna. No, también empolvado como una tiza, como tocar una estatua llena de polvo y de telas de araña. Tocar a su familia no era así. Cada vez que Esme, Carlisle o Alice le abrazaban o le besaban en la mejilla le daba una descarga eléctrica e incluso los golpes de Emmett en el hombro juguetón sin controlar su fuerza era mucho más agradable. Le estaban dando ganas de vomitar.

Aro le acarició su mano con las dos suyas, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Quería gritarle que se fuera de su cabeza, que dejara a Bella en paz y que no sacrificara a nadie más que él, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque ahora ya lo sabía _todo_. Sabía cada uno de sus miedos humanos, cada uno de sus deseos y de sus planes. Cada mínimo detalle de su intimidad. Cada beso, cada sonrisa y cada caricia de Bella. Cada secreto, cada suspiro y cada susurro. Ya no había nada único entre él y Bella, ahora Aro también era partícipe.

Le dejó la mano caer y esto le hizo sentir hasta un mareo. Quizás ese era un efecto secundario de su poder, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba sin los suyos propios, sin saber a qué recuerdo saltaba y cuál le había gustado más, pero cuando se volvió y la miró directamente pudo adivinar qué _dos _cosas habían predominado en su mente en su festín particular.

-Jane, querida, por favor, quiero comprobar si también es _inmune _a ti. O lo es _la criatura que lleva en sus entrañas_. Dado que Edward no es el humano común y corriente que el viejo Carlisle nos ha hecho creer.

Algo ocurrió muy rápido. Primero fue un grito, un grito desgarrado de Edward pero que quedó sofocado por un estruendo a su espaldas. En momentos de pánico o ansiedad el cerebro debe de ir más lento porque aunque pestañeó rápidamente ni siquiera percibió la mitad y cuando quiso darse cuenta oyó otro grito más, Edward volvía a estar aferrado por dos vampiros y una especia de polvillo volaba por su cabeza a la vez que alguien se ponía delante de ella para interceptar de donde viniera el ataque.

Hubo más gritos, rugidos y chasquidos y quien fuera quien la estaba protegiendo la hizo quedarse a su espalda entre ella y otro cuerpo. Todo se movió rápido, se deslizaron por el suelo de mármol y cuando oyó el siguiente rugido todos y cada uno de los Cullen la estaban custodiando.

Rosalie la tomaba por delante, Esme por la parte de atrás, Alice y Jasper se intentaban zafar de Demetri y Emmett volaba de un lado al otro de la sala luchando con Felix.

¿Y Carlisle? Estaba delante de todos. Edward gritaba y gritaba diciendo que le soltaran, se batía entre los vampiros, pero el patriarca de los Cullen estaba de rodillas delante de ellos, delante de la pequeña Jane que le lanzaba sus miradas sádicas mientras él se batía como si estuviera sufriendo una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Basta! ¡Dejarle! ¡Aro, por favor! ¡Hacérmelo a mí y no a él!- gritaba tan alto que parecía a punto de quebrar sus cuerdas vocales.

-¿Así que nadie quería luchar, amigo Carlisle? No sabes lo que me defraudas- se abrió paso la voz de Aro entre todo el caos- Esto, te aseguro que me duele a mí más que a ti.

¿Los Cullen…? ¿Los Cullen se estaban sacrificando por ella? ¿Por ella y por su bebé? ¡No! ¡No había viajado allí por eso! No soportaba que les hicieran daño, verles así de vulnerables cuando la habían protegido una y otra vez: primero de James y después de Victoria y sus neófitos. Ellos eran seres buenos, no tenían nada que ver que aquellos monstruos diabólicos.

-¡Dejarles!- gritó ella- ¡A todos! ¡Dejarles ir! ¡Tomarme a mí!

Carlisle se volvió a batir y de pronto lo que fuera que le hacía daño, cesó, haciéndole sucumbir en el suelo, completamente inerte. Lo mismo que la pelea tras de sí, porque Emmett estaba con la espalda en el piso y el coloso de Felix le pisaba la garganta, o Demetri sujetaba por el cuello a Jasper como si se lo fuera a separar de su tronco mientras a Alice la empotraba contra la pared con su otra mano.

-Dejarles ir, por favor. Tomarme a mí en vez de a ellos.

Aro la miró con ojos desorbitados e hizo un gesto a los otros vampiros. Los que apresaban a Edward redujeron su fuerza sobre él haciéndole caer hacia adelante y Felix y Demetri también soltaron a Jasper, Alice y Emmett. E incluso, de la pared perfecta que formaban Esme y Rosalie delante de ella permitió que Esme corriera a Carlisle y se arrodillara delante de él para comprobar que estaba bien.

-¿Qué dices, _pequeña Bella_?- preguntó el vampiro acercándose como si fuera un ancianito con problemas de audición- ¿Quieres sacrificarte por alguien como nosotros, un monstruo de la noche _sin alma_, en vez de poder huir con la _criatura que tienes en las entrañas_? En los recuerdos de Edward hay escenas muy vívidas y sé lo que sientes por tu _pequeño ser_.

Bella asintió llevándose la mano al vientre y se adelantó un paso. Rosalie la aferró por el brazo aún dándole cobijo pero volvió a asentir y le regaló una mirada de suficiencia. Era lo único que podía hacer. Una vida - o dos - a cambio de seis increíbles y maravillosas. Edward aún podría cumplir su sueño y ser médico y qué demonios, enamorarse de otra chica y ser padre cuando entrara en sus planes. Quizás ese siempre fue su destino. Y le aterraba, pero lo acataría.

-Puede que tú seas un monstruo de la noche, pero no sabes nada de los Cullen ni de su _alma_- le espetó con todo el odio que pudo.

Aro la volvió a mirar perplejo y repiqueteó de nuevo con sus dedos. De uno a otro alternando como si estuviera tocando las teclas del piano. Se adelantó antes de que Edward pudiera volver a batirse y ordenó a los vampiros a volver a aferrarle y después con voz pastosa, susurró casi de manera inaudible:

-Jane, querida, _procede_.

Edward volvió a gritar pero una mano le tapaba la boca, lo mismo que Carlisle e incluso Rosalie, pero no ocurrió nada más. La pequeña vampira se puso delante de ella y la miró como si quisiera taladrarla, pero… nada más. No hubo una convulsión ni un cosquilleo e incluso la mano que se llevó al vientre fue suficiente porque exceptuando su temblor por el miedo la vampira no le produjo nada más.

La risa de Aro llenó la sala. Una risa maléfica y desquiciada mientras daba palmas. Jane dejó de aniquilar a Bella con la mirada y batiendo la cabeza se dirigió a su maestro con un bisbiseo.

-Lo sé, querida, lo sé- le palmeó el hombro- ¡Es increíble! No habíamos encontrado un diamante en bruto así desde tu hallazgo y el de tu hermano. Nos repele a todos y a cada uno. ¡Querido Carlisle!- volvió a exclamar teatralmente- Hace un minuto me tenías muy enfadado, pero ahora siento deseos de abrazarle por el buen sentido común que has tenido al elegir a cada una de tus _víctimas_.

-Bella no es una víctima, es la pareja de Edward- le respondió éste- A ellos no les concedes la clemencia, pero te imploro que me escuches a mí: déjales libres. Tienen toda una vida por delante y esperan otra nueva vida. Tú le permitiste marchar y yo le acogí, así que ajusta las cuentas con quienes debemos cumplir las normas: los vampiros.

El vampiro le miró y sopesó cada una de las palabras de Carlisle, incluso avanzando hacia él y haciéndole una señal para que se levantara. Lo hizo con ayuda de Esme y de pie, la volvió a abrazar debajo de su brazo, pero eso ni siquiera impidió al vampiro a seguir escrutándoles.

-¿Ibais a permanecer a su lado cuando la _criatura _naciera?

-Como una familia, sí- respondió Carlisle- Edward y Bella necesitaban nuestra ayuda y se la íbamos a brindar, como habrás podido leer en los recuerdos de Edward.

-También he leído muchas _otras _cosas, como una remanencia de sus poderes- le respondió entre dientes.

-Eso es algo que difícilmente puede ser culpa suya. Tu magia le devolvió su _condición_. Raramente podrías juzgarle por eso.

-¿Ahora me dices cómo hacer mi trabajo, viejo Carlisle?- inquirió con gesto contrariado- Tu abstinencia te ha vuelto completamente loco. A ti y a todo tu clan. Un clan que protegía a dos humanos con el único fin de tener un _niño inmortal_.

La locura se volvió a desatar, pero ahora no fuera porque alguien estuviera atacando a otro alguien o porque nadie yaciera en sus rodillas víctima de una aniquilación. No. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe para que otros dos vampiros vestidos de negros pasaran acompañados por su séquito, caminando sin impulsarse con sus pies, para reunirse con Aro, feliz de la intromisión.

Batió palmas e incluso repitió su risa sádica. Y dio órdenes por doquier. Primero que se mantuviera a los Cullen formando una línea y eso es lo que hicieron Feliz y Demetri a empujones: Carlisle y Esme junto a Emmett y Rosalie junto a Jasper y a Alice. Después le urgió que soltaran a Edward y lo hicieron de golpe para lanzárselo directamente a sus brazos, algo que Bella no rechazó: lo abrazó como si no le quedara nada más que hacer.

-Estás loca, estás completamente loca- le susurró él en su abrazo desesperado- Te dije que no lucharas. Que tú y el bebé sois lo importante.

-No me han hecho daño y no soportaba que se lo hicieran a los demás.

-Prométeme que no lo harás más. Júramelo. Fue horrible ver cómo torturaban a Carlisle pero no hubiera soportado que te lo hubieran hecho a ti.

-Te lo prometo- susurró Bella en respuesta.

Él asintió para abrazarla de nuevo y para besarla en la cabeza. Quiso volver a meterla tras su espalda, pero ya era complemente ridículo así que la mantuvo bajo su hombro de cara a los tronos de los líderes.

-¿Quiénes… son?- le balbuceó- ¿El… resto?

-Sí, Marco y Cayo. Uno luchó contra hombres lobo y el otro tuvo una cruzada contra los _niños inmortales_. Sea lo que decidan, no tardarán demasiado en hacérnoslo saber.

-¿Ni…ños inmortales?- repitió Bella.

-Niños convertidos en vampiros. Algo tan prohibido como desvelar el secreto.

-Pero nosotros no… El bebé no… Carlisle nunca…

-Sólo tenemos la verdad de nuestro lado.


	43. Lazos

**43. Lazos.**

El desfile que ocurría en los exteriores de esa fortaleza no tenía nada que ver con el pompo y boato con el que los otros dos líderes Volturis entraron en la sala. Cada uno caminaba sin necesitar sus pies para deslizarse por la vasta sala y llevaban a su alrededor un pequeños séquito de otros vampiros como si de famosos se trataran.

Aro les recibió a la mitad de la sala y se abrazaron. Él estaba exultante y expresivo pero los otros dos parecían totalmente inmunes a su humor cambiante. Les señaló la sala y a los allí congregados moviendo la mano y los tres juntos ascendieron a los altares.

Entonces, la plebe desapareció. Literalmente. Apenas se quedó la pequeña Jane como si fuera su asistente personal que les acomodó las capas para que estuvieran cómodos, al que parecía más viejo - o con la piel aún más translúcida - le acercó un taburete antiquísimo para reclinar los pies, y al más joven - rubio con el pelo que casi brillaba - le colocó las manos en el reposabrazos de su silla.

-Cayo, Marco, _hermanos_- dijo Aro desde su trono- Éste es el _viejo _Carlisle y el pequeño _clan _que ha formado en estos años. Un tanto curioso, ¿verdad? Con el _joven _Edward entre ellos que incluso ha conseguido _engendrar_ en su humana una criatura que crecería entre vampiros, si no le convertirían en uno. ¿Qué os parece?

El más viejo parecía aburrido y de por seguro si los vampiros pudieran bostezar y adormecerse lo hubiera hecho. Se reclinó en su trono y los miró como quien está condenado a recibir una lección que no le interesa en absoluto.

-No sé por qué has perdido el tiempo tanto, Aro- le recriminó el rubio- Carlisle y su clan ya deberían de estar exterminados y nosotros esperando que termine el Festival en honor a nuestro _hermano Marco _que nos deparará decenas y decenas de turistas.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, Cayo, todo a su debido tiempo. _Paz_. Mi amistad hacia Carlisle me impide juzgarle sin que vosotros estéis presentes. Y confiaba que quisieras dar tu opinión respecto a esa unión con los hombres lobos que la _acusante _nos narró, dado el odio que les procesas.

-Los hombres lobo son criaturas abominables y sólo por mezclarse con ellos no merecen pisar nuestro mismo suelo. Las cabezas de este clan deberían estar ya separados de su cuerpo, la vidente debería de estar a tu lado, y el vampiro que luchó por su mortalidad lo mismo que la humana y su criatura engendrada, muerta- escupió con asco.

-No es tan fácil, hermano. Debemos ponderar los pros y los contras que tiene perder un clan tan grandioso como son los Cullen con todos sus extraordinarios poderes- paladeó Aro- La humana, por ejemplo, es capaz de repeler mi don, lo mismo que un ataque de Jane. ¡Increíble! Tiene una habilidad que no sabe si quiera aún controlar. ¿Puedes imaginar qué ocurriría si fuese uno de los nuestros? ¿O la _criatura_? Sólo deberíamos esperar unos cuantos años: si heredara los poderes de su padre y de su madre sería única en el mundo.

Edward se tensó abrazando más a Bella contra su cuerpo con cuanta más fuerza conforme avanzaban las palabras del vampiro. E incluso más aún cuando al terminar de hablar la miró fijamente, repiqueteando los dedos unos contra los otros. Si esos eran los deseos del líder muy complicado se lo iba a poner que cambiase de parecer, así ofreciera su vida él o el mismo Carlisle interpusiera su cuerpo de nuevo ante un ataque.

Después sopesó sus palabras, intentando borrar el miedo y la confusión presente. Por eso Aro había estado esperando a sus hermanos. Porque ellos eran demasiados. Seis vampiros y dos humanos. Y habían llegado a ser siete. A Aro siempre le habían intrigado cómo habían podido permanecer juntos por tantas décadas porque el resto de los vampiros - excepto los Volturis - apenas convivían en parejas o en tríos. _La abstinencia_, era su explicación. _El respeto y el amor_, siempre le respondió él.

Si les hubiera querido matar, ya lo hubiera hecho. ¿Cautela en Aro? Ni siquiera lo que pudiera sentir por Carlisle le habría detenido a juzgarles durante tanto tiempo.

-No te pondrán tan fácil llegar hasta ella, Aro- habló por primera vez el vampiro más viejo sin dejar de estar reclinado en su trono- Nunca he visto uniones tan fuerte entre vampiros, ni entre humanos. Una red se teje entre ellos saltando de unos a otros, estrechándose en lados y alargándose entre otros de una manera asombrosa. Incluso con la _humana_. Jamás he visto emociones tan profundas.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar cómo era su mente cuando aún él podía leerla. Cómo era su poder. Y pudo incluso visualizarlos. Los lazos. Veía la red que formaba su familia. Una red invisible para todo el mundo, sólo visible para Marco. Todos serían una maraña. Un hilo muy _muy _estrecho entre él y Bella y que saltaba a Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie. Igual de estrecho entre todas las parejas de la familia, pero que se extendía entre los demás. Fino entre Alice, Bella, Esme y Carlisle, un poco más alargado hacia Emmett que se estrechaba hacia él, e incluso con un cabo hacia Rosalie que la había protegido frente a Jane. Esme los abarcaba a todos y Carlisle cerraba el circulo porque daría su vida por ellos.

No, nunca habían visto nada así. Del mismo color y grosor entre los vampiros y los humanos, entre humanos y humanos, y entre vampiros y vampiros. Ellos eran únicos.

-Emociones entre humanos y vampiros deberían de estar prohibidas. Si no le hubieses dejador ir esto no hubiera pasado. Habría sido uno de los nuestros lo mismo que la vidente. Ni siquiera te plantearías esperar a que madurase una criatura no nacida para comprobar si los poderes se heredan: Tus experimentos no siempre salen bien, Aro.

-_Paz_, hermano- fue todo lo que le contestó el líder echándose hacia adelante en su trono observando a los Cullen.

Repiqueteó con los dedos contra el reposabrazos y les miró uno a uno. Pasó sus ojos por la primera línea - Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper - y después saltó hacia ellos, detrás. Primero le miró a él y después miró a Bella, para volver a reclinarse en su asiento en un gran suspiro. Hizo un gesto con una mano para que el Felix, el vampiro corpulento se acercase, le bisbiseó algo y sin mediar media palabra, volvió sobre sus pasos hacia Carlisle.

-Si eres tan amable…- le indicó educadamente señalando el altar.

Edward quiso callarse, apretar a Bella contra él y cerrar los ojos porque si iba a empezar el ataque por alguien sería por Carlisle separándole de todos, separándole de Esme, pero un sonido ronco se le escapó de su pecho y antes de que pudiera apretar los labios, la palabra estaba formada:

-No, por favor, déjale en paz.

Carlisle se volvió y le miró. Hacia un rato, cuando entraron en esa habitación, parecía demacrado, cansado, vulnerable y como si pudiera llorar, pero ahora lo parecía aún más. Aquella porte tan impresionante, como si fuese el hermano menor del Dios Zeus, había desaparecido, su chaqueta estaba desabrochada, su camisa arrugada y ya no aparentaba la treintena: sus siglos se habían puesto encima de golpe.

-Está bien, hijo. No pasa nada. Es turno de que Aro ahora conozca mis pensamientos.

Se volvió de nuevo, besó a Esme en la cabeza y hasta que esta no enroscó sus dos brazos en torno a Rosalie porque no se iba a quedar sin protección física, no avanzó hacia el altar. Siguió a Feliz, alzó los tres escalones y bajando la cabeza, le tendió la mano al líder.

Aro la aceptó y cerró los ojos. Durante un breve instante parecía que incluso había desaparecido y se había convertido en algo innerte como su trono, tanto que si su destino pendía de los otros dos sería horrible, pero el líder abrió los ojos y dejó la mano de Carlisle caer.

-Interesante…

-Has podido comprobar que no te oculto nada, Aro. Yo he convertido a todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia, excepto a Jasper y a Alice que se nos unieron después, y nadie jamás transformaría al hijo de Edward y Bella en un niño inmortal. Le brindaríamos nuestra ayuda, sí, pero les dejaríamos seguir su vida. Como debe de ser. Por esa es la única razón por la que debes juzgarnos.

-Mmm…- musitó el vampiro- ¿Y los hombres lobos que nos narró la acusante no son tal?

-Lo has podido ver claro y conciso, Aro. Simplemente son metamorfos que respetan la vida humana, como nosotros. De ahí nuestra alianza para evitar muertes innecesarias o llamar la atención. Por eso nos unimos y por eso luchamos.

-Pero matasteis a otros de nuestra especie. No protegían la vida humana como vosotros, ¿y qué?- replicó- Aún no eres el líder de un clan tan poderoso para hacer cumplir la ley.

-No deseo hacer cumplir la ley, Aro. Lo sabes. Pero aquellos vampiros estaban descontrolados. Y la gente se estaba empezando a hacer preguntas. Su creadora emprendió una cruzada contra nosotros. Creo que estábamos en nuestro derecho de defendernos, defender nuestro territorio y hacerlo de la manera más cautelosa posible.

El vampiro sonrió sin separar los labios y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, para volver a repiquetear los dedos sin apartar la vista de Carlisle.

-Tienes una gran habilidad en exponer tus razones sin abandonar la premisa de las normas. Me estás haciendo mi trabajo muy difícil, viejo amigo, realmente difícil.

-Lo lamento.

-Vuelve con los tuyos.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza y bajó los escalones para volver a unirse a Esme y a los demás. Miró a Edward y le sonrió levemente sin separar los labios para volver a asentir con la cabeza comunicándole algo que él no llegó a comprender, tanto que eso desbordó su ansiedad: casi soltando a Bella dio un paso adelante con intención de llegar a Carlisle, tocarle o incluso a abrazarle para pedirle perdón por la encrucijada en la que le estaba poniendo pero una enorme mole le detuvo, dándole incluso un empujó. Notó la mano de Bella que le aferraba, oyó un gritito de horror y el muro de hormigón que era Felix delante de su nariz.

-Edward, está bien- dijo la voz conciliadora de Carlisle.

-No, no está bien. Quiero estar junto a ellos. _Queremos _estar junto a ellos si están planeando matarnos a todos.

-En la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder_, a diferencia de en vuestro clan libertino, los humanos y los vampiros permanecen separados- dijo la voz dura de Cayo con el mismo asco con el que hablaba con el otro líder- Normalmente un humano nunca tiene la oportunidad de hablar tanto como vosotros, así que no testes más nuestra paciencia.

-Paz, hermano- intervino Aro.

El otro líder se revolvió y se recostó de nuevo en su trono para que Aro se levantara del suyo. Dio un breve paseillo por el altar seguido de cerca por Jane y después bajó los escalones. Su capa le dio un movimiento dramático al deslizarse escalón tras escalón y más al deslizarse por el suelo de mármol por delante de los Cullen como cual general que pasa lista a sus tropas: miró a Carlisle, a Esme, a Rosalie, a Emmett, a Alice y a Jasper y volvió a empezar. Pero ahora se detuvo delante de Alice.

-No tenga nada parecido a ti.

Jasper se envaró. No, no se envaró. Se puso en posición de ataque, gruñendo incluso. Un segundo formaba una fila perfecta y al siguiente Alice ya estaba tras su espalda.

-Jasper, no- se oyó la voz de Carlisle en medio del gruñido.

-Para llegar a ella vas a tener que matarme.

-Jasper, por favor- se repitió la voz de Carlisle.

Todo se movió muy rápido, casi del mismo modo que antes. Felix desapareció de delante de ellos y voló para proteger a su líder, del mismo modo que Demetri y Jane. Para ellos se quedó el otro, Alec, que con una simple mano detuvo cualquier protesta que pudieran ejercer.

* * *

El caos volvió a reinar, de la misma manera que cuando vio que Aro atacaría a Bella. Intentó moverse rápidamente para llegar hasta ella, del mismo modo que Esme y Rosalie iban a hacer pero Demetri fue aún más veloz y sólo le quedó aplacarle para no darle ninguna opción de empezar a luchar con Jasper, algo que la guardia tenía claramente mente. Pero ahora todo fue diferente: oyó a Carlisle implorar e implorar, vio las decisiones de Aro respecto a mantenerles todos apartados de ella porque no había que deseara más que tocarla e intentó sujetar a Jasper porque él había decidido que le arrancarían la cabeza antes de que se la arrebataran.

-Jazz, está bien: He venido aquí y no voy a resistirme. Si Aro quiere hablar conmigo, voy a escucharle.

Hasta que Aro no pestañeó, la guardia no se relajó un ápice. Éste les asintió y se apartaron de Jasper, aunque con reticencias, porque Felix no se separó un centímetro de él, por lo que avanzó hacia el líder.

-Oh, pequeña, gracias por poner paz en esta locura. Tu clan se jura pacifista pero nadie puede romper vuestros lazos, como bien dice mi hermano Marco. Vuestra guardia no tiene nada que envidiar a la mía y vuestro líder es magnánimo y ecuánime. Como nosotros. Sólo hay una cosa que vosotros tenéis y yo no, y esa eres tú, preciosa.

-Mi don no es exacto- respondió ella.

-Eso no parecía en los recuerdos del joven Edward o en los del viejo Carlisle.

-Confían en mí ciegamente y eso enturbia su juicio.

-Pudiste burlar a mi guardia y advertir a todos de nuestra visita- replicó.

-No del todo: si mi don fuese tan preciso como todos creen, habría adivinado qué habría desembocado todo esto y lo hubiera evitado.

-¿Hubieras evitado este juicio?

-Por seguro. Hubiera intentado evitar cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro a mi familia, a mi pareja y a Edward y Bella.

-Oh, pequeña- suspiró- Eso te hace aún más excepcional. ¿Y qué _ves _ahora? ¿_Ves _qué es lo que os va a pasar?

Se concentró. Respiró su aire innecesario y cerró los ojos, pero… nada. Sólo vio al líder delante de ella tendiéndole la mano.

-No, porque aún nadie ha tomado ninguna decisión.

-Interesante…- repitió- ¿Me permites?

Hizo aquel gesto tan gracioso y que había visto tendiéndole la mano como si le pidiera un baile por lo que se la estrechó. El vampiro se la tomó con ganas aferrándola y cerró también los ojos para concentrarse.

Entonces dejó su mente fluir para que Aro disfrutara: desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos en su nueva vida, hasta la visión que tuvo de Jasper, su encuentro o su búsqueda de Carlisle. El padre tan estupendo que había sido, lo buen hermano que era Edward y lo feliz que estaba de formar parte de esa familia. En esa familia donde estaba Bella. Lo bien que se sintió con sus visiones del futuro donde ellos dos eran dichosos juntos y por el contrario lo mal que hizo al enviar la invitación de boda a los de Denali porque por eso estaban allí.

-Quizás tu destino- dijo Aro- ese _destino _en el que te gusta tanto interceder, era formar parte de mi familia. ¿No crees?

-En absoluto.

-¿Declinas la invitación a unirte a los míos?

-La declino.

Con un movimiento de su capa, Aro se volvió para subir de nuevo a su altar y reunirse con el resto de los líderes. Miró a Carlisle que le regaló una mirada de tranquilidad y estrechando la mano de Jasper volvió a su posición en la fila para concentrarse en lo que pasaría a continuación donde una llama azulada estaba allá donde mirara.

-Alice…- le susurró Jasper.

-No somos nosotros. Alguien va a morir, pero no somos nosotros- le contestó.

Pero antes de que su pareja le pidiera explicación o ella pudiera centrarse en buscarla, Aro volvió a hablar desde su trono.

-Ya hemos escuchado a los Cullen, así que ahora es momento de escuchar a la acusadora. Que la traigan- ordenó.

* * *

Bella volvió la cabeza cuando oyó el chasquido proveniente de su espalda al abrirse los portones y como si fuera a entrar de allí el gran mal - y no estuviera dentro de la sala - aferró a Edward incluso de la tela de su camisa. Pero apenas la figurilla de Jane - que parecía que estaba por duplicado - accedió llevando casi a rastra a una vampira rubia y preciosa con ojos dorados asustados.

La hizo cruzar la sala y la lanzó casi a los pies de Aro.

_Irina_. O la _acusadora_, como Aro la había llamado. Quiso sentir rabia hacia ella porque por su ataque de locura los Cullen estaban allí, los que tanto ella como sus hermanas consideraban _familia_. Y rencor, porque Alice se echaba la culpa que por la inocente invitación de boda que tan feliz había preparado había llegado a ese punto. Pero no pudo. Parecía tan _vulnerable _como los Cullen allí, como ella misma, sin poderes. Y alguien tan asustado no le infundía nada más que simpatía y compresión.

Aunque sus vidas hubieran dependido de ella.

-Delatora- dijo- Somos todo oídos.

Repiqueteó los dedos unos contra los otros y como la vampira no hizo nada más que temblar con un levantamiento de ceja hizo que Jane la pusiera en pie para encararla hacia los Cullen, a los que casi no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos. Pero en otro empujón no le quedó más remedio que hablar si no quería que le desencajaran el hombro.

-¿Son estos los Cullen, a los que acusaste de matar a los de su especie, a unirse a hombres lobo y a acoger a un humano entre ellos?

-Sí, ellos son.

-Parece ser que ha habido un error, por lo que ellos han declarado: no eran hombres lobos, si no metamorfos, y a los vampiros que mataron con su ayuda no fue más que neófitos descontrolados que entraron en su terreno. Y sí, han acogido a Edward entre ellos, pero como bien a explicado Carlisle razones humanas le amparan, razones que le ayudan a guardar el secreto.

-Quizás me haya equivocado- murmuró la vampira en otro temblor.

-Pero es una acusación terrible: viniste aquí y nos hiciste creer que los Cullen imponían sus reglas y atentaban contra la existencia de la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder_. Y no he encontrado razón suficiente que lo contraste- insistió Aro- Tendrías una gran motivación para hacerlo.

-Estaba molesta con ellos. Eso nubló mi juicio.

-¿Molesta, dices?

-Los licántropos mataron a un amigo muy querido por culpa de los Cullen y no me pareció justo dejarles hacer a su antojo.

Entonces, Cayo se movió. Llevaba un largo rato allí, sin escupir su odio, recostado en su trono como si incluso durmiera para poner la espalda recta como un palo y señalar a Irina.

-¿_Justo_?- repitió éste- ¿Hablas tú de justicia, delatora? Has venido aquí, has hecho que perdamos nuestro tiempo y nos has dicho cómo hacer nuestro trabajo. Acciones como las tuyas traen graves consecuencias y todos, los Cullen y tú, van a aprender la responsabilidad de sus actos.

La sala cambió de color de pronto, como si hubiera explotado una bomba. Del dedo del vampiro salió una especie de rayo color azul que apuntó directamente a la vampira y ésta te vio envuelta en una llama chispeante. Puede que Carlisle gritara, que incluso Edward también lo hiciera, que Esme sollozara y que Emmett y Jasper se volvieran a proteger a sus parejas, pero ella no pudo ver nada porque se abrazó a Edward por si los siguientes eran ellos.

Porque Irina no iba a ser la única que se quemara en esa sala. Su esperanza también se hacía humo como la vampira.

* * *

Ver a Irina arder ante sus ojos tenía que haberla aterrado como a Esme, Carlisle y Bella que incluso gritaron en la explosión pero las imágenes del futuro empezaron a fluir a tanta velocidad por su mente que no quiso perderse ni un segundo de ellos.

Unos preciosos lazos se pintaron entre ellos, entre cada uno de los Cullen, tan bonitos que quiso incluso tocarlos. Los había rosas, azules, morados y negros, gruesos y estrechos y los envolvía como un ovillo de lana, como el ovillo de lana que Edward le lanzaba al gatito en una sala con paredes de color café que saltaba y saltaba para que éste se lo volviera a lanzar.

_Una puerta se abría a sus espaldas y antes de que Bella entrara la precedió un enorme vientre. Más que enorme. Parecía incluso un satélite independiente de su cuerpo. Era muy gracioso. Bella estaba delgada como siempre, su cara y su cuello fino, lo mismos que los brazos que se podían ver por la camiseta vagamente ancha que llevaba pero portaba aquella barriga como si de un balón de playa se tratara._

_Cerró la puerta con el pie y se encaminó hacia el sofá a sentarse sin dejar de mirar el libro que llevaba delante para sacarse otro ovillo de debajo del trasero que le lanzó a Edward._

_-¿No será…?- dijo ella con gesto serio- ¿No le habrás dado a Sparkles los ovillos para los patucos del bebé que Esme nos envió, verdad?_

_-Aún quedan un montón más- respondió él con gesto inocente._

_-¡Edward! ¡Es una lana carísima! ¡Rosalie estuvo buscándola semanas! Y Esme quiere tejerlos ella misma cuando vengan tras Acción de Gracias. ¿Y qué voy a darle si Sparkles los deshace todos?_

_-Oh, está bien- suspiró, recogiendo los dos ovillos- Los dejaré donde estaban. Y tú me guardarás el secreto._

_Se levantó del suelo, cogió el gatito en brazos y se entornó hacia Bella para besarla. Quiso estar seria pero al segundo le sonrió, recibió un beso en los labios, otro en la punta de la nariz y otro más en la frente. Pero antes de salir de la habitación le dio el beso más sonoro en el vientre. Bella se volvió a centrar en su actividad, pasó un par de hojas del libro y después canturreó:_

_-Espero que Alice lo haya visto…_

Visto, visto… Veía tantas cosas que no sabía en cuál detenerse antes. Veía esos patucos y una cena de Acción de Gracias. Charlie Swan trinchando un pavo pero no en el salón atestado de recuerdos de su casa, si no en el salón de los Cullen, donde estaban todas y cada una de las cosas que habían escondido antes de huir. Veía a Bella pelearse con el ridículo coche que Edward le había comprado, el que no lograba manejar y aparcaba mal al bajarse delante de un Centro Comercial precedida siempre por su vientre o cómo le rogaba a un policía que le perdonase los minutos del parquímetro que se había excedido mientras salía del edificio de una Biblioteca.

Y esos lazos que nunca se habían roto ni separado ni siquiera estirado.

Entonces la voz de Aro se coló en su visión. Habló a la misma vez que lo hizo dentro de su mente. No podía adelantarse al poder del líder, pero así lo sabría en sincronía. Podía esperar así su futuro. Si Edward y Bella podía seguir adelante y les nombraban, muy mala la decisión no podía ser.

Aunque de repente todo se tiñera de negro.

* * *

-Queridos Cullen, nunca hubiera querido que presenciaseis esto. Sé que a Carlisle este tipo de violencia le horroriza, pero las falsas acusaciones tienen consecuencias en la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder_. Ahora, es nuestro momento de deliberar.

Estiró las manos hacia sus hermanos y los tres se unieron, con él en medio. A Cayo no parecía apetecerle mucho y Marco seguía con su cara de aburrimiento, pero allá en sus mentes iba a producirse su juicio.

Antes de que la guardia se echara encima de ellos y con los segundos con los que contaban, Carlisle se volvió. Les miró a ambos, les sonrió como si estuviera feliz y apenas separando los labios, dijo:

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo, no lo olvides. Pase lo que pase, estaremos contigo, en tu corazón.

Edward intentó dar un paso al frente pero Carlisle negó con la cabeza y le volvió a sonreír. Esme también se volvió y con unas imposibles lágrimas en los ojos susurró en su voz dulce:

-Gracias por haberme enseñado a ser una verdadera _madre_. Sé feliz, por todos nosotros.

-No os va a pasar nada- respondió Edward- Sois inocentes.

-Tú eres inocente, Edward- respondió Carlisle- Tú, Bella y el bebé. Vivid la vida plena que os corresponde.

-Os quiero mucho, _papá _y _mamá_. Habéis sido los mejores: desde hace 90 años y en los últimos meses. No sé cómo he podido tener tanta fortuna para que los dos hayáis formado parte de mi vida.

Sonaba tanto a despedida y era tan emotiva que cuando quiso darse cuenta, Bella estaba sollozando. ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto? La parte donde ella se inmolaba e incluso comprendía que Edward se enamorara de otra chica y tuviera hijos con ella le seguía pareciendo igual de apetecible.

Los Cullen debían permanecer juntos. Se amaban demasiado. Edward estaba tan destrozado. El ruido de su pecho se repetía y temblaba de manera desmesurada. ¿Por qué ni siquiera les dejaban abrazarles? Todo se solucionaría si dejara que Esme le estrechara y le acunara como sólo ella hacía.

Entonces miró al resto, que también se habían vuelto: A Emmett, serio como nunca antes. Serio no, apenado, como un cachorrito abandonado. A Rosalie, abrazada a él o a Jasper y a Alice, igual de incrustados el uno en el otro.

Alice…

¿Nunca iba a abrazar más a Alice? ¿Ni a tomarla de la mano, compartir secretos con ellos ni… a ser su hermana?

-Cómprale otro coche, Edward- dijo la vampira- Ese _mamotreto _le horroriza, así que cómprale otro. Pequeñito y quizás rojo, se le dará mejor aparcarlo. Lo acabo de _ver _y le amarga la existencia. Pero ya no _veo _nada más- añadió, como si estuviera cansada, haciendo su voz carente.

Éste le asintió aunque lo que hubiera dicho no tenía ni medio sentido, repitió de nuevo las palabras de amor y las despedidas. Uno por uno con la emoción totalmente desbordaba. Y cuando terminó con todos y cada uno, y no lo pudo soportar más tanto que un par de lágrimas le cruzaron la mejilla, el líder volvió a hablar:

-Suficiente. La decisión ya ha sido tomada.


	44. La decisión

**44. La decisión.**

-Mis hermanos están de acuerdo conmigo y puedo afirmar que éste es el juicio más difícil que jamás se haya ejecutado aquí, en la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder_. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo, no sin discutir, la más ecuánime decisión y justa para todos. Nuestro poder es inmenso y no queremos que esto suponga ningún _cisma _para el resto de clanes y vampiros nómadas- dijo el líder poniéndose en pie.

Bajó tres escalones y llegó a Carlisle:

-Querido amigo, veo lo que has construido y casi lo comprendo: durante siglos vagaste solo, te uniste a nosotros para cultivarte y después emprendiste un viaje hacia _el nuevo mundo _donde encontrarse al que fuera la primera de tus víctimas. Como en tus recuerdos he visto, la sangre de un moribundo _joven Edward _fue la primera que probaste y con una fuerza de voluntad que hace palidecer a cualquiera le convertiste en tu semejante al que instruiste como si de tu hijo se tratara. Después encontraste una pareja, intentaste darle otra a él que no resultó y se unió el siguiente de tus hijos hasta completar con esa _pequeña joya clarividente _y su pareja.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y en su paseillo continuó hablando:

-No hace falta que yo te diga que sois el clan más poderoso de cuantos hay en el mundo, de cuanto nosotros tenemos constancia. La _abstinencia _os permite estar juntos y defenderos los unos a los otros, crear unos lazos inquebrantables e incluso a alojar humanos entre vosotros. No uno, no dos. Incluso recibir la noticia de una nueva criatura de la que ansiáis felicidad y prosperidad. Una criatura no nacida a la que estáis protegiendo con vuestra propia vida.

Se detuvo y chocó los dedos los unos contra los otros para proseguir:

-Entonces, ahí se plantea nuestro dilema: el joven Edward partió de aquí con una premisa que evidentemente no ha sido cumplida que incluso podríamos obviar. Veo vuestras raíces en la comunidad humana en la que no llamáis la atención y por esa parte os respetamos por que protegéis el secreto sobre todas las cosas. Pero después están esos metamorfos que también protegen uno suyo y un ajusticiamiento en el que no fuimos partícipes. O la remanencia de los poderes de Edward: ahora es capaz de llegar a una mente a la que no había llegado antes o poder escuchar los pensamientos de ese grupo de metamorfos, que como bien dijiste, viejo Carlisle, difícilmente podría ser culpa suya cuando mi magia le dio su condición. Nunca había tenido conocimiento de algo así, de escudos que repelen mi poder, y mucho menos de los metamorfos, así que acepto mi error.

Exhaló aire y se quedó quieto, en medio de la sala.

-Queridos Cullen, mis hermanos y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo al que jamás hemos llegado todos cediendo en gran medida y que jamás se va a repetir. Nunca destruiríamos un clan tan importante porque eso haría estallar una guerra en el _mundo de la noche_ pero tampoco os podemos dejar ir, porque eso implicaría que el resto podrían tomarse la justicia por su mano y han sido muchos siglos de respeto y leyes para romperlas de un plumazo. Por eso ésta es la única solución.

El líder de los Volturis alzó las manos y de ellas salieron los mismos rayos que habían salido de Cayo, pero ahora de color blanco, tan blanco que era imposible mirar, llenando toda la sala, produciendo un fogonazo como si de un hongo nuclear se tratara.

Oyó a Edward gritar un "¡No!" tan alto que hasta le hizo daño en los oídos e incluso quiso echar a correr hacia los Cullen, aunque cuando vio que iba a ser imposible y que la luz también les iba a coger a ellos, la abrazó desesperado sumergiendo la cara en sus cabellos.

Se pintaron lazos de colores que les rodearon a todos. Los que se anudaban entre ambos era de un color rosa intenso, brillante, un hilo trenzado precioso que les enredaba de cabeza a los pies que se lanzó hacia la luz blanca que inundaba a los Cullen volviéndose de color azul y ensanchando hasta convertirse en una soga. Saltó y se enroscó en la figura luminosa de Carlisle, se estrechó en Esme, volvió hacia ellos y regresó a Emmett, se lanzó hacia Alice y regresó trazando a Jasper y a Rosalie.

Entonces los lazos explotaron como si fueran fuegos artificiales diseminando una nube de purpurina de colores que empezó a caer como polvillo en suspensión en el gran haz de luz blanca que subió y subió de intensidad hasta reventar envolviéndolo todo.

Y así, cesó. La iluminación natural proveniente de la Cúpula sobre sus cabezas volvió a ser la reinante en la sala lo mismo que el silencio sepulcral sólo roto por los sollozos ahogados de Bella o por los que Edward intentaba reprimir.

¿Estaban vivos después de esto? Parecía que sí. Al menos sólo le zumbaban los oídos, le temblaban las piernas y lo único que tocaban eran sus cuerpos unos pegados contra el otro.

-No- volvió a gemir él.

Levantó la vista y se topó con las figuras de su familia. Completas, no como esperaba verlas. No ardían, ni refulgían, ni se retorcían.

Carlisle fue el primer en moverse y se entornó sobre sus rodillas. Después escuchó una especie de tosido, quizás un gemido y una aspiración fuerte y asustada. Esme se movió después y se llevó las manos a los oídos. Emmett y Rosalie se sujetaron el uno al otro y Jasper y Alice estaban tan abrazados que no se sabía donde empezaba uno o donde acababa el otro.

-No- volvió a gemir.

Conocía aquella sensación y aquellos movimiento, porque él los había experimentado. Hacía meses en esa misma sala. El sobrecogimiento, la incredulidad y la ansiedad por una experiencia casi olvidada. Tan olvidada como el repiqueteo de seis corazones que llevaban parados décadas.

-No… no puede ser- balbuceó.

Era un sueño, seguro. Se había quedado dormido en el avión mientras velaba a Bella y eso era un producto de sus subconsciente. No era posible que Aro, Cayo y Marco no les hubieran exterminado a todos y que les hubiera entregado la mortalidad a cambio. No era posible que pudiera abrazar a Esme y a Carlisle sin aquella corriente eléctrica que salía del frío de su piel.

Por lo que no pudo aguantarse más.

Soltó a Bella que aún sollozaba y corrió hacia ellos. Bien podía interceptarle la guardia y partirle las piernas que iba a llegar a ellos y decirle que todo iba bien, que al principio era muy desconcertante pero que a todo te acostumbras y que juntos, ahora _juntos _de verdad, lo superarían.

-Papá…- musitó.

Carlisle se volvió, con una expresión que jamás le había visto: una mezcla de susto y desconcierto, levantando las manos como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veían. Color blanquecino azulado transformado en una piel rosada pálida que se tornaría bronceada lo mismo que la suya. Y sus pupilas ya no eran doradas. Eran azules. Azul celeste.

-Edward, hijo- contestó con el mismo tono de voz sabio que antes- ¿Es… posible? ¿Es posible lo que estoy sintiendo?

-Sí, es el latido de tu corazón. Al principio parece que te va a volver loco, pero te terminas acostumbrado.

Ahora se pintó en su rostro una emoción contrariada, alegría y dolor pero sólo alzó los brazos para estrechar a Edward contra él que rompió a llorar como nunca antes. Le aferró incluso tirando de su chaqueta y sumergió la cabeza en su pecho para oírlo, oír los latidos de un corazón excitado de felicidad como el suyo, que repiqueteaba tanto que parecía que se le saldría.

Oyó otro gemido a su espalda y soltó a Carlisle porque faltaba alguien en ese abrazo. Entre las lágrimas pudo ver el rostro de desconcierto de Esme que se tapaba las orejas con las manos y le miraba con unos precisos ojos color miel.

-Mamá…- alzó el otro brazo para abrazarla- Nos vamos a casa, nos vamos todos a casa.

Bella incluso dio un paso atrás sollozando al ver la escena: Carlisle, Esme y Edward formaban un solo ser abrazándose y él lloraba como nunca lo había visto antes. Le había visto llorar angustiado, pero no de felicidad y quiso apartarse porque ese momento era solamente suyo como cuando él regreso y pudo abrazarle y besarle por primera vez siendo humano.

Era tal la dicha que sentía ahora mismo que bien podía Aro volver a insistir en qué ocurriría si la transformaban que ni siquiera protestara. Los Cullen estaban allí, aquella luz mágica les había vuelto humanos y Edward podía abrazarles y no soltarles nunca más.

Carlisle le estrechaba y Esme le besaba la mejilla como si fuera un bebé. Eso las lágrimas casi no le dejaron ver.

Entonces Edward les soltó para darles un minuto de intimidad, que la pareja también se abrazase y dio dos pasos atrás para mirar a Rosalie y Emmett. Dios mío, Rosalie y Emmett también estaban allí. El imponente hermano de Edward seguía tan grande cómo siempre aunque estuviera doblado sobre sus rodillas como si le faltara el aliento y Rosalie… se miraba las manos dando las vueltas como un bebé que las acaba de descubrir y cuando se cansó se miró incluso la punta de los cabellos, tan rubios como antes.

-Hermano- dijo Edward.

Emmett se incorporó llevándose la mano al pecho e incluso tosiendo y miró a Edward desconcertado, pero no hizo nada más ni preguntó duda ninguna. Solamente se tiró a sus brazos y de la misma manera que hacía antes: incluso levantándole en el aire.

-Bella- dijo una vocecilla de campanilla.

Enjuagándose las lágrimas con la palma de la mano, levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga delante de ella con la misma cara de desconcierto, tendiéndole una mano como quien pide ayuda.

-A…-balbuceó- Alice. Ti… tienes los ojos azules. Azul oscuro. Son preciosos.

La chica meneó la cabeza confusa y después se los tocó, a cámara lenta, pero acto seguido se llevó las manos a los cabellos.

-¿Y el pelo?- preguntó, como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

-El pelo…- repitió Bella- el pelo sigue igual. Pero ahora te crecerá.

-Oh…- suspiró apretando sus puntas alocadas- ¿Y podré tenerlo tan largo como tú?

Bella asintió y se lanzó a su cuello para abrazarla. Era maravilloso. Alice era cálida y blandita, lo mismo que Edward. Notaba como su pecho se elevaba y descendía con su respiración lo mismo que su corazón repiqueteaba contra el suyo. Alice estaba allí y era como ella. Ahora sí que iba a ser su hermana.

La besó en la mejilla de la misma manera que hacía antes - aunque ahora ya no había descarga eléctrica - y en saltito como los de antes la soltó para volverse hacia Jasper, que la recogió en un abrazo.

-Bella…

Ahora Rosalie estaba delante de ella. Y pudo comprobar que era tan perfecta como antes. Quizás aún más. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios era de un color carmesí precioso y sus ojos dorados ahora eran de un violeta que daba miedo mirarlos.

Quiso también abrazarla porque estaba muy feliz, pero sintió un segundo de terror. Quizás ahora, _ahora _que Rosalie volvía a ser humana y que ella podría _también _quedarse embarazada se rompería esa camaradería que tenían últimamente, olvidaría su compresión, su cariño y la dejaría de lado, como tiempo atrás, pero ella misma dio un paso adelante y la abrazó.

La humanidad hacía a Rosalie aún más imponente por lo que cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su abrazo.

-Rose- dijo la voz de Edward por detrás.

Ambas se soltaron, Bella se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas y los dos hermanos se abrazaron. Eso le puso los pelos de punta, porque jamás - ni cuando ambos eran vampiros y qué decir cuando Edward volvió a ser humano - les había visto tocarse, pero se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal como lo había hecho con el resto.

Unas palmas repiquetearon en la sala a la vez de una risa diabólica. ¿Era posible que hubieran olvidado que estaban en la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder _y observados de cerca por los tres líderes Volturis? Sobre todo de Aro, que era el que festejaba toda la escena.

-¡Me gustan tanto los finales felices!- exclamó en otra palmada- ¡Ocurren tan pocas veces!

-Aro, no sé cómo expresarte mi grati…- empezó a decir Carlisle.

-Shh!- le chistó el líder- En la _Sagrada Cúpula del Poder _los humanos no tienen el derecho a la palabra, y contigo no va a ser diferente, viejo Carlisle- dijo totalmente serio- Ahora coge a todo tu clan y desaparece de nuestra fortaleza. Vuestra condición ha sido recuperada un segundo antes de que se parara por culpa de la ponzoña, lo que os hace totalmente vulnerables y sin poderes. Eso sí, guardianes de un secreto que jamás podréis revelar. Id y vivir esa vida _juntos _que tanto ansiáis.

* * *

El camino de vuelta por los pasadizos desde la Sala de la Cúpula hasta las puertas de la fortaleza fueron un conjunto de empujones, bisbiseos y empellones por parte de la guardia: Jane llevaba la comitiva, y Felix y Demetri les custodiaban por si fuera que alguien se escapara de la fila y quisiera volver a aquella habitación del terror. Les hizo formar una línea de uno en uno, apenas dejaron que las parejas se tomaran de las manos y les apresuraron de los pasillos como si les diera asco tenerles allí.

O _asco _no era la palabra…

Dejaron ir a Edward en cabeza, a Bella detrás y el resto les seguían, y en medio del pasillo de la alfombra con la secretaria sonriente se toparon con un grupo de turistas precedidos por una guía que les hablaba en italiano. Fotografiaban a izquierda y derecha y cuando los embutieron a todos en el ascensor aunque pudieran morir de asfixia a Bella le quedó muy claro que todos aquellas personas de allí no iban a salir.

-¿Van a…?- balbuceó.

-Sí, es su manera de alimentarse- contestó Edward.

Jane les volvió a bisbisear que se callaran y los tropezones se oían por detrás. Nunca caminaban al ritmo que ellos deseaban y compresión con seis personas que acababan de recuperar serlo, no tenían ninguna: la coordinación en Emmett no parecía ser realmente buena, Alice estaba desorientada y a Esme le asustaban los ruidos, pero cuando más pronto les expulsaran de la fortaleza, mejor.

Jane llegó a las puerta y en un movimiento imperceptible, la abrió para mostrar la soleada plaza no tan concurrida como antes: apenas unos niños jugaban y una veintena de personas seguían con sus capas allí congregados. Señaló el exterior sin abandonar la oscuridad del pasadizo y les sonrió con su mueca diabólica.

-Podéis marcharos. Aunque siempre podéis volver con nosotros y uniros al resto de los turistas.

-No, gracias- replicó Edward- Supongo que nos veremos en el infierno, Jane.

-Estarás allí mucho antes que yo- respondió la vampira.

Con otro movimiento imperceptible, les empujó fuera, tan rápido que un segundo antes estaba dentro del pasillo y al siguiente tropezaba con los escalones. Primero él, después Bella y más tarde el resto. Y tras el último la puerta se cerró tan hermética que parecía una prolongación más del muro.

-Te…tenemos que cubrirnos, hace demasiado sol- dijo la voz de campanilla temblorosa.

Todos parecían horrorizados además de desorientados: se habían pegado a la pared de la fortaleza para protegerse del sol y se aferraban los unos con los otros mostrando toda su vulnerabilidad. Necesitaban su ayuda como nunca antes. Ellos debían de enseñarle a Carlisle con su sabiduría de 600 años o a Alice, la de las visiones, que ahora al sol no pasaba nada, que el latido del corazón no se te metía por los oídos o que había que respirar pausadamente para no marearse.

-No pasa nada, tranquilos- contestó Edward dando un paso más hacia la plaza- Ya no pasa nada. ¿Veis?

Le tendió la mano subiéndose la manga de su camisa y Emmett fue el primero que se la estrechó. Dio incluso un salto desde los escalones y una vez en el suelo dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, riéndose. Su risa era la misma, juguetona y socarrona, para mirar hacia arriba, directamente al cielo.

Sus ojos, azul cristalino, chisporroteaban de felicidad, del mismo color que el cielo de Volterra.

-Tío, ¿sabes que los vampiros me dan _muy mal rollo_? ¿Cómo has podido soportarnos todos estos meses? Esos ojos y…- hizo un ruido de desagrado.

Edward se rió y le palmeó la espalda, recreándose bastante en el gesto ahora que si se la devolvía tenían la misma fuerza.

-Y lo peor del todo: su sentido del humor.

-¡Ja! De esa no te vas a librar aunque ahora no _brille_- le replicó juguetón- Vamos, Rose, seguro que al sol eres aún más guapa.

Rosalie le siguió y bajó los escalones. En cuanto la luz bañó su figura también se rió y después tendió la mano para que Esme le siguiera. Carlisle lo hizo después y Jasper le siguió, pero Alice aún parecía reticente, por lo que Bella se acercó a reconfortar a su amiga.

-Está bien, Alice. Yo te ayudaré- le pasó el brazo por los hombros- Ahora tienes que hacerme caso: yo llevo siendo humana más que tú.

-No, no… comprendo que el sol ya no me hace daño, pero…- batió la cabeza-… imágenes vienen a mi mente y… estoy totalmente confusa.

-¿Imágenes? ¿Sigues teniendo _visiones_?- repitió.

-No son como _antes_. No puedo ni siquiera concentrarme. Son _flashes_. Y me están dando dolor de cabeza- hizo una especie de mohín.

-Alice- dijo Carlisle tendiéndole la mano. La chaqueta y su camisa se doblaron con el movimiento y dejó al aire las marcas de media luna idénticas a las que tenía Edward en sus muñecas, el cuello y los tobillos que refulgieron al sol- Los Volturis nos han devuelto nuestro cuerpo antes de que se parara por la ponzoña y la ponzoña de tu creador hizo que se potenciaran tus poderes pero siempre hemos considerado que ya eras _excepcional _en tu vida humana, ¿recuerdas? Que por eso tu familia te había internado en un Hospital. Pero aprenderemos a controlarlo y nosotros nunca te abandonaremos.

La chica asintió, sonrió y bajó los escalones de la mano de Carlisle. Allí tendió la mano a Jasper y abrazándose también se rieron al sol.

-Deberíamos marcharnos de aquí, estamos llamando demasiado la atención- recordó Edward- Alice, ¿recuerdas dónde escondiste el _Porsche_? Si es que un _Porsche _amarillo canario se puede esconder- añadió- Nuestros pasaportes están allí y tenemos dinero al contado y tarjetas para conseguir otros para vosotros. Sería mejor regresar a casa lo antes posible.

-¿Es necesario?- preguntó Rosalie- Ahora podemos empezar de cero en cualquier sitio. Y ni siquiera debe de estar siempre nublado.

¿Era necesario? En parte, quizás sí. Estaban a apenas días de graduarse y a semanas del 20 de junio, donde las invitaciones estaban entregadas y seguramente todo listo, desde el vestido, a las flores a la elección de la música.

Pero por otra parte los Cullen ya eran _libres_, no tenían que esconderse más de la luz del sol, ni seguir con sus tapaderas o mudarse constantemente, por lo que podían establecerse en cualquier ciudad del mundo y echar raíces allí.

Era tan apetecible…

-Claro que es necesario, Rosalie- contestó Carlisle- Bella tiene familia en Forks de la que estoy seguro que no se ha despedido, Esme y yo tenemos un trabajo y ahora me encargaré personalmente que _todos _asistáis a la Universidad. No debemos llamar la atención. Así que volver todos _juntos _a casa es lo tenemos que hacer. Aunque ahora podamos ir de excursión a la playa- sonrió- Edward, hijo, te seguimos. Tú y Bella sois ahora los encargados de _guiarnos_.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: ¿Sorprendidos? ¿Decepcionados? ¿Hastiados? Había gente que se había acercado con congeturas en los comentarios, pero aún así espero haber sorprendido. ¡Gracias a todos por dejar vuestras ideas! La historia no acaba aquí, hay muchas cosas que faltan aún por saber, así que si has llegado hasta aquí... ¡te espero en el resto de los capítulos!**_


	45. De la familia

**45. De la familia.**

El dinero realmente te abre muchas puertas y unos cuantos fajos de billetes fueron suficientes para conseguir un transporte que les hiciera regresar a Florencia - porque obviamente todos no cabían en el _Porsche _- y con otro encontrar la Embajada donde contaron la historia de que les habían robado el equipaje al salir de los Estados Unidos y que necesitaban los pasaportes para regresar.

En unas horas ya estaban en un avión rumbo a casa con todas las molestias típicas de los humanos.

Emmett, por ejemplo, parecía tener un hambre voraz, y las hamburguesas su comida predilecta. Tras la segunda y aunque Edward le advirtiera que le harían daño si no masticaba más despacio, se zampó una tercera y el resto del pasaje se lo pasó quejándose de la _extraña sensación que tenía encima del ombligo_.

Rosalie, por otro lado, parecía más preocupada por los efectos de la altitud. Se levantó varias veces para mirarse en el espejo del cuarto de baño y aunque Bella le dijo que era normal acalorarse o sudar, no parecía convencida del todo. Después se examinó casi toda su piel para ver las marcas que le habían quedado y parecía bastante satisfecha que la _técnica de Carlisle hubiera mejorado después de Edward y que tanto ella, como Esme y Emmett sólo tuviera que tapar las marcas de media luna en la conjunción del cuello con los hombros_.

Sí, el _tacto _no era una de sus cualidades únicamente como vampiro.

Jasper parecía ser el _remanso de paz _que ya era antes. Apenas separó los labios si no era para reconfortar a Alice y a él le daba lo mismo la comida, su apariencia o los cambios de altitud: se sentó junto a la ventanilla y miró las nubes pasar durante casi todo el viaje. En varias ocasiones Edward y Bella le preguntaron si estaba bien y si necesitaba algo pero su premisa parecía ser estar en silencio.

Sus marcas, por el contrario, las marcas que recodaba Edward que tenía tras sus luchas con neófitos habían desaparecido. Su piel era clara pero no tenía las cicatrices. Sólo una, en el cuello, bastante visible y alta respecto a los de los otros, pero nada que un buen jersey no pudiera ocultar.

Les sonrió a cada ofrecimiento y después cerró sus ojos- pardos- e incluso se durmió. Y Alice a su lado. Eran increíblemente adorables.

Sus marcas tampoco llamaban poderosamente la atención. Quien fuera que la convirtiera le mordió en la parte alta del cuello casi en la nuca, así que cuando se dejara crecer el pelo, idea que le agradaba y no dejaba de repetir, ni siquiera se le vería.

-Oh, Bella- musitó Esme- Ya basta de velar de nosotros. Debes de estar exhausta. Y tienes que cuidarte. ¿Desde cuando no comes, bebes o duermes en condiciones?

-Ya lo haré cuando llegue a casa, Esme, estoy bien. ¿Y tú, necesitas algo?

-No, cariño. Sólo que…- meneó la cabeza- ese zumbido cese.

-Son los oídos, por los cambios de presión- aclaró Edward- Si bebes agua o mascas chicle, va mejor- le acercó una botella de agua- ¿Quieres probar?

-No, hijo, estoy bien. Sólo deseo que lleguemos cuanto antes para seguir trabajando en el diseño de la habitación del bebé. Sé que os mudareis a Nueva Inglaterra tras la boda, pero volveréis a ver a vuestra _vieja madre _y a vuestro _viejo padre_ de vez en cuando para que puedan disfrutar de su _nieto_, ¿verdad?

El bebé, la boda, Nueva Inglaterra, Dartmouth,… ya volvía a ser una realidad. ¡Era tal la felicidad que podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos dentro del avión para que todo el mundo se enterara. La última vez que estaban en ese vuelo creía que se lo arrebataban todo, que se lo arrebataba todo a Bella y ahora tenía eso e incluso mucho más. Ni siquiera se podía verbalizar.

-Claro que sí, mamá- respondió Edward- Volveremos en cada fiesta y en vacaciones y vosotros también tenéis que ir a vernos.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, hijo. Ahora nadie nos va a separar- le sonrió aferrándole la mano.

Edward le respondió al gesto e incluso se entornó hacia Esme para que ella apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos. Su amor incondicional no era tampoco un carácter adquirido y ser madre era algo que le corría por la sangre, ahora impulsada por todo su cuerpo por su corazón que le latía repleto de amor.

-Tenías razón, hijo- dijo Carlisle. Pasó por delante por su fila de asientos y tomó el suyo, junto a la ventanilla, quedando al lado de Edward- Lo del cuarto de baño es realmente desconcertante: las cisternas parecen un invento diabólico- bromeó.

Edward se rió, estiró su otra mano para estrechar la de Carlisle y también cerró los ojos. Dormir junto a su familia que también podía dormir era otra parte de su sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

Jacob aparcó su moto delante del porche de la casa de los Swan y bajándose de un salto se encaminó hacia los escalones, comprobando antes que el coche patrulla de Charlie Swan, estaba allí. No obstante, había llamado infinidad de veces a su padre, Billy, intentando averiguar algo del paradero de los Cullen o del de Bella, así que ni siquiera necesitó echar esa ojeada.

Llegó a la puerta y picó al timbre.

A los tres segundos la figura de Charlie Swan se plantó en la entrada y era la viva imagen de la desesperación, más incluso cuando Bella se perdió por el bosque y la buscaba antes de que la noche cayera y fuera imposible dar con su paradero: Aún llevaba su uniforme, pero totalmente impresentable; la camisa por fuera, desabrochada, corbata aflojada y echo una completa arruga. Estaba sin afeitar, con el cabello revuelto, los ojos desorbitados enmarcados en unas horribles ojeras y aferraba el teléfono con una mano y una hoja de papel con la otra.

-¿Qué haces _tú _aquí?- le escupió.

-Venía a ayudar. Mi padre me dijo que…

-¿Sabes dónde está Bella o dónde están los Cullen?

-Eh… no, pero…

-Entonces, ya te puedes ir por donde has venido. Con tu moto endiablada. ¿Tienes permiso para conducirla? Porque podría detenerte ahora mismo.

Iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices de un puntapié pero Jacob fue más rápido y le detuvo introduciendo su cuerpo dentro de la casa. Charlie Swan dio un traspiés hacia atrás y como parecía no tener fuerzas para discutir se volvió sobre sus talones y entró en el salón.

Todo estaba revuelto: cajones y muebles abiertos, sillas movidas, incluso los cojines del sofá. Es como si hubiera estado buscando a Bella por cada esquina de la casa.

-Oye, Charlie…

-¡¿Qué?- le escupió- ¿Tú también vas a decirme lo que dice todo el mundo? Que aparecerá tarde o temprano o lo que es mejor, que ha huido con _él _y no podré volver a verla. ¡Me lo prometió!- levantó la nota arrugada- ¡No puede ser así!

-No, no voy a decirte lo que dice todo el mundo porque yo la vi marchar y sé que estaba muy apenada por hacerte esto.

Charlie se quedó catatónico durante unos instantes incluso sin respirar para volver a la vida en un aspaviento.

-¿Qué… acabas de decir, chico? ¿La viste marchar?- le aferró los brazos- ¿Estuviste con ella?

-Parece que los Cullen se metieron en un _marrón _y necesitaban que la _pequeñaja _y el _capullo _les ayudaran. Y Bella se fue con ellos.

Charlie se quedó allí, sujetándole de los brazos, pestañeando a cada palabra como si quisiera digerirlas pero como no formularon la explicación que él esperaba, volvió a explotar. Incluso intentó zarandear a Jacob aunque fuera imposible moverle y eso le hizo ponerse a gritar como un histérico:

-¿Lo sabías y no la detuviste? ¡¿Qué clase de _amigo _eres? ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¡O a tu padre! ¿Dónde fueron? ¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo sabes? ¡¿Y por qué demonios tu piel es tan caliente?

Jacob suspiró y lentamente hizo que Charlie le soltara los brazos, dejándoselos sobre su regazo, donde en una de sus manos aún continuaba la nota y en la otra, el teléfono. Meneó la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas e intentó responder de la manera más tranquila posible para que el hombre lo comprendiera.

-No me lo dijeron. Y lo intenté, de veras que lo hice. Pero Bella es realmente _testaruda _cuando quiere. Su lado está junto a _él_, tienes que aceptarlo de una vez, Charlie.

-Pamplinas- replicó el hombre- Esto es más que una _escapada adolescente_. ¡Van a casarse! ¿Por qué montarían toda la parafernalia de la boda si _planeaban _marcharse? Los Cullen han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, el doctor Cullen ha faltado al trabajo, lo mismo que su esposa. Nadie sabe nada de ellos. Alice lleva enferma meses. ¿Por qué iban a irse así? Y fuera del país, nada menos. Bella se ha llevado su pasaporte.

-Ese _marrón _parecía realmente _chungo_, Charlie- respondió el chico.

Jacob no supo muy bien si fue su jerga lo que molestó al jefe de policía o su desenfado, pero se desesperó más que nunca. Se recompuso batiendo los hombros e incluso le señaló la puerta:

-Si eso es todo lo que vas a decirme, no me hagas perder el tiempo, Jacob Black. Tengo mucho que hacer.

-En serio, Charlie…

-Cierra la puerta al salir- insistió- Y saluda a tu padre.

Suspirando de nuevo, se dio por vencido y volvió sobre sus pasos. Charlie se volvió a colgar del teléfono y hablaba con alguien a gran velocidad así que quizás su indiferencia fue lo que le crispó totalmente los nervios.

A ver, ¿qué pasaba con Charlie? Acaso era ciego, sordo, mudo… ¿y tonto? No se puede vivir tantos años en Forks, ser amigo de su padre y de los mayores de la tribu y no tener ni idea de lo que ocurría allí. Le habían contado leyendas y mitos, compartía fuego e historias con ellos… ¡e incluso hacía batidas cuando se avistaban huellas de lobos gigantes!

Ya era suficiente.

Volvió hacia él y le quitó el teléfono de la oreja para lanzarlo sobre el sofá. Charlie Swan le miró con ojos desorbitados y con un temblor en el labio inferior.

-Ya está bien, Charlie, ya basta de hacerte el inocente. Sabes lo que pasa aquí.

-¿De qué…?- le tembló el labio- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No puedo decírtelo, pero tú puedes adivinarlo. Como hizo Bella. ¡Lo sabes! Sabes que _nosotros _somos diferentes, que los Cullen también lo son. Que una vez ese _capullo _se fue y regresó y nunca más volvió a ser el mismo.

-Jake…

-¡Piensa!- exclamó- Así te será más fácil aceptarlo.

Charlie meneó la cabeza con gesto totalmente confuso y volvió a hacer que su labio temblara, más cuando además balbuceó algo incongruente.

Al borde de la exasperación, Jacob pensó en romper su última lanza e incluso entrar en fase delante de él porque si no se moría de un ataque al corazón lo comprendería finalmente y dio dos pasos atrás para no lastimarle, pero justo cuando sus sentidos se empezaron a agudizar un olor extraño y un ruido al principio de la calle, le llamaron la atención.

Era familiar, el olor. Lo había olfateado antes, lo que pasa que ahora multiplicado, más potente. Y el ruido era el del motor de un coche completamente nuevo, un _SUV _por lo menos de gran envergadura, que ronroneaba porque casi no había sido conducido.

Y él había escuchado ese motor antes.

Volvió a la puerta y se asomó al porche. Puede que Charlie le dijera algo, que le llamara incluso, pero toda su atención estaba en un sitio en concreto.

El _SUV _negro avanzaba hacia ellos. Bella iba dentro, reconocería su esencia entre miles, lo mismo que el _exvampiro _- dulzón como los vampiros, pero con sangre pulsante - y seis fragancias muy similares.

Porque él conducía, Bella iba en el asiento del copiloto, la brujilla, el médico y la mamá en la fila de detrás, y en la posterior el rubio estirado, la Barbie y el grandullón.

Con seis corazones que latían dentro de ellos.

* * *

-Oh, Dios mío- murmuró Bella- Quizás sería buena idea que me mudara con vosotros, porque Charlie me encerrará dentro de casa sin poder salir en el mismo momento que pase la puerta.

El coche siguió progresando calle arriba en dirección a la residencia de los Swan del mismo modo que hizo desde que lo habían tomado donde lo habían aparcado - dos días antes - en el _Sea Tac_, sin muchos sobresaltos, ni máximas aceleraciones, ni adelantamientos peligrosos porque allí ya no había nadie a prueba de accidentes y todos necesitaban de sus sentidos. Al principio que la propia Alice le dijera a Edward que condujera _más despacio _le pareció un chiste, pero cuando Esme se lo pidió le quedó claro que, como a él, les hacía falta a acostumbrarse a las fuerzas de la naturaleza como la velocidad y la inercia.

-Tu padre seguro que sólo está preocupado por ti, Bella- dijo Carlisle desde el asiento trasero- Deben de haber sido los dos días más largos de su vida.

-¿Qué le voy a explicar?- insistió ella- Verá que todos sois diferentes y no podemos…

-Confiemos en el buen criterio del jefe Swan. Siempre lo ha tenido. Lleva demasiado tiempo en Forks.

Edward exhaló una especie de quejidito y meneó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha para llevarse la mano a la frente. Frunció el ceño para agudizar la vista y se fijó que en el porche de la residencia de los Swan no sólo estaba Charlie, si no además Jacob Black, el por qué de su jaqueca momentánea. Después suspiró.

-Con la explosión de luz, Aro podía haber arreglado su _metedura de pata _y librarme de los pensamientos de los quileutes.

-¿Qué…?- dijo Bella- ¿Qué es?

-Si me hubierais dejado acelerar más ni siquiera habría tenido que aguantar esto. _Pobre hombre_: Jacob ha estado a punto de _entrar en fase_ delante de él para hacerle comprender lo que pasaba. A punto- recalcó- Nos ha oído y nos ha olfateado y ahora se lo ha pensado mejor. Un alivio, porque Charlie parece realmente afectado y no creo que lo hubiera soportado.

Bella le miró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente como si hubiera dicho la mayor majadería del mundo y después volvió a mirar hacia delante, a su casa, a solo unos metros. Edward tenía razón y Charlie estaba en el porche con Jacob al que parecía increpar, pero Jacob lo tenía todo encima - hasta una sudadera y un pantalón largo manchado de barro - así que no era demasiado tarde.

¿_Entrar en fase _delante de su padre? ¿Es que no tenía otra cosa en la que emplear el tiempo?

El _SUV _se adentró en el camino y antes de que Edward lo detuviera del todo, Bella se bajó de un salto.

-Papá, estoy aquí, estoy bien. No pasa nada- exclamó incluso batiendo los brazos.

Charlie Swan la miró con los mismo ojos desorbitados que ella había puesto hacía un segundo y puede que se los frotara y todo. Apartó a Jacob delante con el codo y corrió a trompicones escaleras abajo. Desde hacía dos días soñaba - despierto, porque no había pegado ojo- que ocurriría algo así, que Bella regresaría y se tiraría a sus brazos, que le pediría perdón por lo que le había hecho pasar y que le juraría que nunca se separaría de su lado, que incluso pasaría de ir a la Universidad por seguir viviendo en casa con él, así que no lo demoró más.

Pero ahora introdujo una pequeña modificación en su fábula: cuando Bella estaba dispuesta a lanzarse a su cuello, Charlie la detuvo, le dio una bofetada y después la abrazó contra su pecho.

-No me hagas esto nunca más, Bells. He estado a punto de volverme loco. He removido cielo y tierra. ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas metida?

Bella se tocó la mejilla e incluso con la mano en la cara se incrustó en el pecho de su padre. Charlie Swan la abrazó con fuerza y le gritó pero cuando levantó la vista vio que dos lágrimas cruzaron su rostro así que apenas se quedó en la impresión porque Charlie Swan podía ser rudo, pero jamás había sido así de _bruto_.

Debía estar consumido por los nervios.

-Tu…-balbuceó-…vimos que marcharnos. Los Cullen…

-Sí, eso ponía en tu nota- le interrumpió aún a gritos- ¿Te das cuenta de que cada vez que me dejas una nota referente a _algo _de los Cullen, todo se pone patas arriba? No vas a salir de casa nunca más, ¿me oyes? Ni siquiera para graduarte. Estudiarás por correspondencia y estarás siempre conmigo, ¿de acuerdo, jovencita?

-Papá…

-¡Dios mío! ¡Creí que perdería la razón!- exclamó de nuevo para abrazarla.

Bella también aferró a su padre y así le dejó llorar. Incluso gimió y tosió porque parecía que tenía mucho dentro, arrullándole, como si fuera un bebé y empezó a calmarse lo que un carraspeo a sus espalda le recordó que no estaban solos.

-Jefe Swan…- dijo la voz cordial y educada de Edward.

Charlie Swan sorbió la nariz ruidosamente y se limpió los ojos antes de levantar la vista, para encontrarse delante del _SUV _no sólo a Edward, si no también a Alice. La sujetaba de la cintura y la chica se apoyaba en su hermano, mostrando esa sonrisa suya tan encantadora mientras pestañeaba como si de una hadita buena se tratara haciendo que sus pestañas revolotearan alrededor de sus… ¿_ojos azules_?

-Alice, pequeña,… ¿qué…?- acertó a decir.

-Sentimos mucho haberle preocupado, jefe Swan- dijo la chica con su voz de campanilla- pero tuvimos un problema muy grande y Bella quiso acompañarnos. Aunque ahora todo está bien. Nos ha ayudado mucho.

-¿Qué…- balbuceó de nuevo-… que clase de _problema_?

-Uno familiar- contestó Edward- Porque Bella _ya _es de la familia.

-Bueno- carraspeó Charlie- Eso habría que verlo porque no estamos en condiciones de discutir nada. De momento, Bella está castigada, así que despídete y entra en casa.

Con esta frase además de estrecharla más contra él incluso intentó que diera un paso atrás a la vez que retorcía y retorcía el bigote con una mirada que sólo comunicaba las ganas que tenía de estrangular a Edward, así que como ese no era el momento ni el lugar de volver a tener esa discusión, murmuró abochornada:

-Papá, por favor… No soy una niña, de hecho soy mayor de edad.

-¡Sí!- volvió a exclamar- Da gracias que eres mayor de edad porque si no habría movilizado incluso al FBI para buscarte.

-Pero ya estoy aquí, así que…

Pero entonces la voz de la calma llegó a todo aquel tira y afloja. Se oyó cerrarse una de las puertas del _SUV _y Carlisle intervino mientras cruzaba hábilmente hacia ellos cuatro:

-Charlie- añadió el patriarca- Acepta mis disculpas por las maneras que los chicos se marcharon. Entiendo tu preocupación, porque a nosotros nos ocurriría lo mismo, pero, por favor, no seas muy duro con Bella. Hemos tenido un problema familiar que ya está solucionado y que no hubiera podido ser así sin la inestimable ayuda de Bella. Enhorabuena, tienes una hija excepcional.

Y llegó a su altura e incluso le tendió la mano para que el jefe Swan se la estrechara. Charlie dio un paso atrás - sin dejar de aferrar a Bella - pestañeando como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo, incluso balbuceó algo ininteligible haciendo que su labio temblara, pero antes de tenderle la mano, levantó la vista hacia el _SUV_, donde todos sus ocupantes no se perdían la escena: Esme Cullen sonreía al lado de la ventanilla derecha, Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen se pegaban a la posterior para no perderse detalle y Jasper Hale aguardaba pacientemente desde el ángulo que le daba su asiento izquierdo.

¿Qué… había… _pasado _en los Cullen? Porque claramente eran _diferentes_. Sí, como Edward lo había sido. Cuando aparecía y desaparecía como un fantasma, físicamente parecía enfermo, parecía capaz de interponerse ante un trailer derrapando por su hija y jamás se sentó a la mesa a cenar con ellos.

Pero después pensó que quizás Jacob Black tenía razón, que su lado estaba junto a él y que ya era hora de aceptarlo.

-Gracias, doctor Cullen. Aunque más excepcional es su hijo porque ha conseguido _quedarse _con ella.

Carlisle sonrió y sacudió bien la mano de Charlie Swan cuando se la estrechó para darle un golpecito de camaradería en el hombro para después levantar la mirada, su nueva mirada azul celeste.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para tomar a Edward de los hombros - que seguía sin soltar a Alice - y los tres esperaron que el último invitado, espectador de todo desde el porche de los Swan, se acercara a ellos.

-Tío…- fue lo máximo que acertó a decir.

-Lo sé- respondió Edward a su conversación inaudible para los demás- Pero al menos pude cumplir lo que te prometí: _cuidar _de ellas.

-Más que eso, tío, más que eso.

Titubeó mirando a Charlie Swan que le rehusó la mirada y dio un par de pasos más hacia el _SUV _de los Cullen. Sonrió al mirar a Bella que le respondió al gesto y entonces se acercó a la única persona que consideraba a la que tenía que agradecer aquel momento tan mágico.

Estiró la mano como hacía dos días, en el salón de los Cullen, pero, como esa vez, Edward tiró de su mano para abrazarle fraternalmente.

Porque ahora, muchas cosas, iban a cambiar. Y solamente gracias él y a su valentía.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que habeis llegado hasta aquí! Gracias por los comentarios y las alertas. Ahora quedan unos cuantos cabos por atar y esas cosas que todos nos gustaría leer sobre la nueva vida de los personajes de este fic. ¡Gracias otra vez_!


	46. Libres

**46. Libres.**

Edward levantó la cabeza de su almohada exhalando un suspiro exasperado cuando el tercer portazo se repitió en el pasillo de la Mansión pero esta vez le pareció que era demasiado cercano, tanto como en su habitación.

-¡Alice!- exclamó- ¡¿Puedes tener un poco de cuidado?

Su hermana se quedó parada en medio de la estancia y cruzó los brazos enfadada. De hecho, un segundo antes lo parecía: estaba a medio vestir - con la parte de arriba de un camisón y unos pantalones vaqueros - despeinada - con el pelo mojado hacia adelante - y con lo que parecía un ojo perfectamente maquillado y el otro convertido en un borrón.

La vida de los Cullen en los días posteriores a su llegada de Italia había cambiado tanto que no se podía ni empezar a enumerar. Y no sólo porque ahora debían dormir, alimentarse, asearse o cumplir horarios. No. Ni siquiera por los planes para el futuro. Tampoco. Sino porque ajustarse a una casa distribuida por y para vampiros supuso que por ejemplo, Edward, perdiera los nervios.

Para empezar y con lo que bromearon con él, Rosalie y Emmett dejaron de compartir habitación. ¿Increíble, verdad? Decidieron que el año próximo se irían a estudiar a Nueva York y se casarían al siguiente, y ahora no podían ni siquiera compartir cuarto. Eso, personalmente no era algo que a él le incumbiera, pero Rosalie se había quedado con su antigua habitación y Emmett había sido desterrado a uno del piso superior con lo que tuvieron que hacer la mudanza de sus pertenencias. Y ahora nadie tenía súper fuerza por mucho que Emmett hubiera descubierto lo gratificante que era hacer deporte y hubiera encargado aparatos de musculación para su nuevo gimnasio.

Jasper fue otro damnificado de la _educación del siglo pasado_, aunque por suerte, con su carácter tranquilo y silencioso no se le oyó patalear como a Emmett. Él, por su parte, hizo las maletas y se subió al piso superior sin suspirar y ya estaba entrenando para las pruebas de acceso al ejército para el otoño próximo.

-Rosalie se ha encerrado en el cuarto de baño y aún no he terminado de arreglarme- se quejó haciendo pucheros.

-¿Y por eso tienes que usar el mío?- se quejó incorporándose- Podrías haberlo _visto _y haberte adelantado.

-Muy gracioso- le sacó la lengua- Ahora mi _don _ya no funciona como antes, me bloquea y me da dolores de cabeza. Así que no te metas conmigo o hablaremos de cómo funciona el tuyo y en qué _momento _determinado.

-¿Sabes que era mucho más divertido cuando yo era el único que iba al cuarto de baño?- le replicó su hermano.

-Edward- contestó la chica- Tú nunca has sido divertido- añadió sacándole la lengua de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera decir media palabra más, echó a correr y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, así que no le quedó más que resignarse. Total, qué le quedaba. Hoy era la graduación y la gran fiesta y en apenas seis días sería la boda y esa misma noche se marcharía con Bella a su luna de miel así que tendría que disfrutar esas peleas fraternales lo máximo posible… aunque le crisparan los nervios. Sobre todo con Alice.

Todos se estaban acostumbrando a su condición poco a poco, pero quizás a Alice era a quién le estaba costando más. Y no porque echara de menos nada de _antes_. No. Era porque había abrazado su humanidad con tantas ganas que todos tuvieron que recordarle que se relajara: quiso volver al instituto para graduarse junto a Bella y Edward, quiso renovar todo su vestuario ahora que podía lucirse al sol, el pelo no le crecía lo suficientemente rápido y había consultado qué era eso de las _extensiones_…

Carlisle se incorporó a su vida laboral tan pronto regresaron de Italia y nadie del Hospital pareció notar que ahora ya no soportaba los turnos de noche como antes porque en ocasiones encadenaba bostezos o se ausentaba en la habitación del _médico de guardia _a descansar. Lo primero que hizo fue reconocer a toda la familia y emplearse a fondo en la salud de Alice porque realmente les preocupaba. Las nuevas visiones le dejaban _lívida _y no las podía contener como antes. Pero como una familia estaban empezando a controlarlo y cuando le ocurrió la primera vez en el instituto allí estaban Bella y Edward para cubrirla como de costumbre con bromas sobre siestas o clases soporíferas.

-¿Todo bien, por aquí?- preguntó Esme asomando la cabeza en la habitación.

No es que Esme estuviera guapa porque la mortalidad le sentara bien, sino que estaba _radiante_. Y eso que ahora se le marcaban las ojeras por la falta de sueño que le daban las obras por las nuevas habitaciones y cuartos de baño, las mudanzas, los preparativos para las fiestas y para la boda. Para la de Bella y Edward porque la siguiente mañana a la llegada de Italia improvisaron una pequeña ceremonia con toda la familia - Bella incluida - de intercambio de votos y ella y Carlisle se casaron por enésima - y última vez.

-No, Alice está usando mi cuarto de baño- refunfuñó.

-Bueno, esas son cosas que hacen los hermanos- sonrió- Compartir.

-Me gustaba más antes cuando era _hijo único_- volvió a refunfuñar.

-No lo creo- se rió Esme- ¿Listo para el gran día?

Respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Nunca había estado más listo que antes para graduarse, porque esta vez era _en serio _y no volvería más al instituto. No podía esperar para mudarse a Nueva Inglaterra con Bella y empezar a asistir a sus clases de Dartmouth. Ya casi había completado su matrícula y escogido todas sus clases e incluso habían pedido información sobre clases a distancia y exámenes online para cuando - evidentemente- Bella no pudiera asistir a las suyas. Y no podía ser más emocionante lo que se les planteaba.

Como el día de hoy. ¡Estaba hasta soleado! Se pondría su toga y su bonete, se encontraría con Bella y Charlie Swan en el instituto, iría a comer con su familia - mientras Bella hacía lo mismo con Charlie Swan para que pudieran pasar un tiempo a solas - y después se reunirían en la fiesta.

El día no podía ser más perfecto.

-Entonces, date prisa en arreglarte- añadió su madre- He cargado tres baterías para la cámara de fotos, ¿serán suficientes?

* * *

-¡Bells!- vociferó Charlie Swan - ¡Se hace tarde!

-Oh, por Dios…- suspiró Bella.

Se miró en el espejo con el bonete puesto, después con él quitado y por último movió la tela amarilla de su toga para darle vuelo. Menos mal que era amplia porque hoy se sentía como un tonel y con aquel color le hacían parecer el bus escolar. Se había probado media docena de pantalones y de jerseys y todos terminaron hechos un gurruño encima de su cama porque con nada le apetecía graduarse y menos junto a Edward y a Alice - que había vuelto a las clases tras una llamada de Carlisle al director y un par de exámenes que superó sin problemas - que aunque no brillara al sol que hacía fuera seguía siendo guapísima y con un gusto increíble al vestir.

-¡Bells!- volvió a vociferar.

-¡Que ya voy!- exclamó ella a su puerta cerrada.

Bueno, ya no se podía hacer nada. Volvió a ponerse el bonete, se atusó su melena suela y salió del cuarto con un suspiro. Apenas pudo dar un par de pasos que se topó con su padre, con la única corbata que poseía, una chaqueta medio decente y pantalones y camisa planchados a la vez que el fogonazo de un flash.

-¡Papá!- se quejó protegiéndose con la mano.

-Tengo como misión inmortalizar desde el primer momento hasta el último de tu graduación y dado que casi me he _visto obligado _a asistir a la fiesta de los Cullen, creo que posar para las fotos es muy poco a cambio por tu parte- y disparó de nuevo.

_Visto obligado _era una expresión tan buena como cualquier otra para la insistencia que Alice y Esme habían tenido con su padre para que asistiera a la fiesta de graduación. Como para la boda. Que ahora no tuvieran poderes no les había restado ni un poco de su desbordante jovialidad y de sus ganas de organizar eventos. De hecho para la boda ya estaba todo listo, incluso el frac con el que le acompañaría el altar - con varias pruebas por mucho que Charlie se resistiera - o su vestido con los arreglos de última hora que, afortunadamente, no habían sido muchos y por ahora su anatomía sólo se había dilatado en la región pectoral, dato que le ayudaba a seguir ocultando su estado.

-Seguro que la fiesta es genial y que al final te terminas divirtiendo.

-Eso ya lo veremos- rezongó él- Si llevar una corbata y zapatos todo el día no me mata antes.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco meneando la cabeza y antes de que protestara más, posó para la fotografía. Charlie Swan sonrió, disparó el flash y dejó la imagen en la cámara para mostrársela en la pantalla.

-Mírate. Eres tan… mayor. No puedo creer que hoy sea tu graduación. O que te cases en seis días. Mi oferta sigue en pie: siempre puedes quedarte en casa, pasar de ese _capullo _y estudiar por correspondencia.

-Si estás deseando que me marche para volver a llenar la casa con tus ruidosos amigos para ver los partidos de los Mariners- bromeó Bella.

-Nunca estaría deseando que te marcharas, Bells, y la huída de hace unas semanas me hizo darme cuenta todo lo que te voy a echar de menos.

Bella negó con la cabeza porque no quería volver a ver a su padre tan afectado como con su vuelta e incluso se estiró para abrazarle. Aunque al regreso de Italia se había mostrado molesto, irritado e incluso brusco no había habido más palabras ni reproches - ni siquiera había llevado a cabo el amenazado castigo - y aunque sabía que rechinaba los dientes cada vez que Edward aparecía o se nombraba el tema de la boda se lo estaba tomando magistralmente bien. De hecho, tan bien, que incluso ese día era para ellos dos porque realmente ambos se lo merecían.

Acudieron al instituto en aquel inusual día soleado y hasta que no fue el momento de tomar su asiento junto al resto de los graduados, Charlie Swan no se despegó de su hombro - por donde la cogía paternalmente - saludando orgulloso al resto de los padres presentes y vecinos del pueblo. Incluso cuando se reunieron con los Cullen y se sentó junto a ellos entre las gradas de los familiares, silbó y aplaudió más que nadie cuando le dieron entrega de su diploma. Después se hicieron más fotos, ellos dos, ella sola, ella con Edward, Edward y Alice o los tres juntos y se despidieron hasta encontrarse en la fiesta para ir a comer.

Y no murmuró ni una sola vez. Parecía radiante de felicidad.

Charlie Swan no era especialmente conocido por sus gustos culinarios pero a Bella le agradó que aquel día se hubiese devanado los sesos con algo que no fuera comida rápida y le invitara a comer al mejor restaurante de Forks. Era un sitio canijo, incluso chabacano con precios excesivos pero fue muy agradable compartirlo con Charlie. Seguía emocionado, tomando fotos a diestro y siniestro, pero hablaron de diversas cosas como incluso de los preparativos de la boda o de su mudanza a Nueva Inglaterra, temas que parecían completamente tabúes.

-Esto…- murmuró sirviéndose un poco más de cerveza- ¿Ya has escogido programa para el próximo curso?

Bella asintió para limpiarse con la servilleta y empezar a hablar pero antes incluso de hacerlo tuvo que recordarse no dar más información de la necesaria como clases online cuando estuviera realmente _gorda _y con los pies en alto o las ayudas del gobierno para estudiantes embarazadas.

-Sí, no lo he decidido del todo pero creo que voy a hacer algunos grados en _Literatura_. Tienen un programa impresionante y quizás con algunas clases extras ni siquiera me cargarán en el primer semestre.

-Si necesitas algo como dinero o… sabes que tu madre y yo…

-Lo sé, papá, pero en serio, todo está controlado.

-¿Y el apartamento? ¿Viviréis de alquiler o…?

-Esme se está encargando. Espero que no sea muy monstruoso: los Cullen parece que no pueden vivir en un sitio con menos de tres habitaciones- bromeó.

A nadie se le había escapado ni un dato sobre su nueva vivienda. Bueno, sí, que era una casa y que tenía un estudio además de un salón donde cabía un piano, cocina completa, habitación principal, de invitados y otra para el bebé. Y sólo lo sabía porque cuando ahora a Alice le venía una _visión _las soltaba sin miramientos porque por seguro que no era intención de nadie que ella se enterara, sobre todo Edward, que parecía el encargado de guardar los secretos de la _CIA _por el celo que ponía tanto con eso como con el destino de su _luna de miel_.

-Es increíble, Bells. Que estemos aquí, ya sabes. Que te hayas graduado cuando a principios de curso creí que te perdía y que te hayan aceptado en Dartmouth. ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Serás una novelista famosa, una crítica literaria,…? No puedo esperar a ver el futuro brillante que te espera. Aunque sienta que yo no vaya a colaborar en él para nada

Bella sonrió y estiró la mano por el mantel para estrechar la de su padre incluso conteniendo el momento emotivo. En ese instante sintió ganas de decírselo todo, que lo próximo sería ser _madre _y que estaba muy feliz de ello, que había sobrevivido a infinidad de cosas - al ataque de James en Phoenix, a la marcha de Edward, a la guerra de los neófitos y a los Volturis - por su bebé y que le esperanzaba mucho más que las clases de Dartmouth si podía hacerle sentir un ápice del orgullo que Charlie Swan tenía en los ojos por ella.

-Tú ya has hecho lo suficiente: ser el mejor padre del mundo- le apretó la mano- Que incluso va a asistir a una fiesta cuando lo que preferirías es estar aplastado en el sofá- bromeó.

* * *

Todo el pueblo parecía estar allí, era una locura. Cuando Bella y su padre se acercaron por el camino que llevaba a la Mansión entre temer haberse perdido y lamentando que Alice no hubiera añadido un plano con la invitación de repente entre la frondosa vegetación aparecieron decenas de coches aparcados por ambos lados de la entrada de la Mansión de los Cullen, ya se oía la música, se veían las luces e incluso personas hacían cola para entrar.

Vale, ahora a ella también le estaba apeteciendo aplastarse en el sofá. Empezó a sufrir miedo escénico de lo que se podía encontrar al otro lado de la puerta, incluso a temer no poder encontrar a Edward y a Alice y a desear que ahora que dormían echaran a todos los habitantes de Forks de su casa antes de las 12.

-¡Bella! ¡Has venido!- exclamó Alice tirándose a sus brazos.

Estaba guapísima. No, otro calificativo. ¿Espectacular? Lo siguiente. Ya se lo había parecido en la ceremonia de graduación y eso que como ella decía _el amarillo no era su color_, pero ahora de duendecillo había pasado a princesa: llevaba un vestido que parecía diseñado para ella, el pelo peinado hacia atrás sujeto con un lazo y seguía haciendo prácticas de distintos maquillajes como sombra azul en los parpados a juego con los ojos o lápiz labial rosa.

-Te prometí que vendría- contestó Bella abrazando a su amiga.

-Sí, pero hace un rato _dudabas _de lo contrario- le hizo una mueca- Y casi me pongo a gritar mientras servía ponche a los invitados.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de reproche temiendo que Charlie, a su espalda, oyera algo que no debiera para que preguntara algo que tampoco debiera, pero parecía tan abrumado con la música y los luces que habían convertido a la Mansión de los Cullen en un _night club _que parecía más ocupado en controlar su respiración para que no le diera un ataque de ansiedad que en lo que dijera Alice Cullen.

-¿Te gusta la decoración, verdad? ¿Y la música? Hubiera preferido otra selección, algo más educativo, pero Edward insistió en que la gente querría divertirse con éxitos comerciales, así que espero acertar porque no _veo _nada al respecto- exhaló el aire de golpe.

-Está bien, Alice. Más que bien, genial. Todo el mundo parecía estar deseando venir- contestó mientras se apartaba de dos chicas que conocía de vista del instituto que pasaban a su lado bailando mientras daban saltitos.

-O más bien, todo el mundo parecía estar deseando entrar en la Mansión de los _huraños _Cullen- bromeó Carlisle acercándose por detrás con sendos vasos, ofreciéndole uno a Charlie- Vamos, tenemos un sitio reservado para los adultos.

Obedeciendo porque no le quedaba otro remedio si no quería ser pisoteado por los chicos que bailaban a su alrededor, Charlie siguió al doctor Cullen perdiéndose escaleras arriba. En medio saludaron a Rosalie y a Emmett que descendían tomados de las manos y en la curva de la escalera le dejó de ver.

-Eh, Bella- se rió socarrón el hermano mayor de Edward- ¿Vas haciéndote a la idea? Porque dentro de seis días esto volverá a estar así de lleno para tu boda.

-¡No!- exclamó Bella- No serás capaz, ¿verdad, Alice? Cuando dije que podías organizar la boda sólo puse como condición que fuese una cosa íntima- añadió sin tomar aire- ¿Cuántas invitaciones has entregado? ¿Iban también con las de la fiesta? Dime que no, por favor. Dime que no.

¿Ser el centro de atención de todas aquellas miradas? Tropezaría, rasgaría o se pisaría el precioso vestido que Alice había diseñado y entonces sí que sería el evento del siglo. Ya había supuesto muchas peleas y discusiones esa boda como para ahora lo que ella creía que sería una reunión de una decena de personas se convirtiera en la fiesta de una hermandad donde además tuviera que sortear su liga. No, y mil veces no.

Que Emmett se echara a reír aún más fuerte y que Rosalie le diera un codacito en las costillas sólo le hizo parar para tomar aire a la vez que notaba cómo se sonrojaba.

-Me subestimas, Bella- se quejó su amiga- Y la boda te encantará. Lo he _visto_. _Antes _y _ahora_. Aunque _ahora _quizás un poco más borroso- le guiñó un ojo.

-No tiene gracia- le reprochó entre dientes a Emmett.

-Me encanta sonrojarte- se volvió a reír socarrón- Es una pena, porque creía que ahora que todos tenemos _sangre por las venas _lo conseguiría con más de uno, pero parece que sólo puedo contigo y con Edward. ¿Crees que será algo que se herede, como el color de los ojos? Porque entonces empezaré a ensayar para hacérselo a mi _sobrino _o _sobrina_.

Rosalie le chistó de nuevo que se callara con otro codazo en las cotillas y avanzó los últimos peldaños hacia Bella. Mirarla realmente hacía daño. Más incluso que cuando era vampiro. Sus ojos era aún más perfectos violetas que dorados y las pruebas de maquillaje con las que todas las mujeres Cullen jugaban desde que tenían que hidratarse la piel le sentaba de maravilla. Como su cambio en el cabello. Hoy lo llevaba ultra-liso tanto que parecía una plancha y se lo había desmechado lo que hacía que disminuyera alrededor de la cara. Y su figura, qué decir de su figura. Los primeros días parecía realmente turbada con el asunto de que ahora podía _engordar _y había atracado la biblioteca de Carlisle para informarse sobre _nutrición _pero sus curvas iban enfundadas en un pantalón que le quedaba de miedo lo mismo que en un top con la espalda al aire que imaginó que habría supuesto más de una discusión con Emmett como la mudanza de cuarto porque al parecer Edward no era el único con una _arcaica educación_ bajo ese techo.

-Felicidades por la graduación- dijo Rosalie para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- contestó Bella respondiéndole.

No, no había desaparecido nada de su camaradería ni con el primer abrazo en Volterra ni en el último beso en la mejilla. Hablaban diariamente sobre su embarazo, seguía sumergida en la preparación de la habitación del bebé y continuaba dándole ideas para nombres aunque ya los hubieran decidido. De hecho, se sentía tan unida a Rosalie respecto a este tema que incluso le preguntó - no sin ruborizarse antes - que si ahora ella también intentaría quedarse embarazada y la preciosa hermana de Edward le contestó algo que la dejó sin palabras:

-_Claro que lo haré. Algún día. ¿Recuerdas mi sueño cuando era vampira? Estar en un porche con Emmett, los dos con canas y rodeados de nietos. Y ahora podré cumplirlo. Pero no tengo prisa. Quiero hacer todas las cosas que antes no hice. Porque ya soy libre. Ahora voy a tomar todas las decisiones correctas. Y creo que Esme no me perdonaría que le robara el protagonismo que se merece tu bebé_- rió divertida.

-¿Quieres beber algo, hermanita?- añadió Emmett- ¿Ponche, una cerveza, un chupito?- se volvió a reír.

-Como si pudiera…- carraspeó- por ser _menor de edad_, claro- añadió en otro carraspeo.

-Como todos- insistió Rosalie en su tono severo- Porque nadie tiene aún 21 años. Por eso nadie va a celebrar la despedida de soltero de otro alguien en un sitio donde los _menores _no pueden entrar.

-Las despedidas de solteros- dijo una voz aterciopelada a sus espaldas- son para aquellos que dejan con tristeza atrás su soltería. Y yo no podía estar más feliz por convertirme en un _hombre casado_.

A medida que avanzaban las palabras se iba acercando a ella y cuando terminó de hablar, a la vez que llegaba a su altura, la abrazó por la cintura para besarle en la mejilla quedándose así, con los brazos alrededor, las manos entrelazadas en el vientre y la barbilla sobre su hombro.

Y en ese momento, la centena de invitados que saltaban y pululaban por la Mansión de los Cullen dejaron de existir para Bella.

Sabía que llenaba de felicidad y de dicha que toda su familia fueran humanos y que nunca se tuvieran que separar más, que la _maldición _se hubiera convertido en una _bendición _y que allá donde mirara veía un futuro sin dudas ni miedo, pero también sabía que la vuelta a la normalidad había estresado un _poco _a Edward. No obstante él fue uno y necesitó aclimatarse a su humanidad, multiplicarlo por seis era caótico. Así que en más de una ocasión le despertaban sus llamadas de teléfono por la noche diciendo que Alice le volvía loco cuando se quedaba lívida y después volvía a la vida gritándole que _cuidara de ella cuando estuviera gorda como una ballena varada en una playa_, que sentía ganas de estrellar a Emmett contra el saco de boxeo con el que entrenaba sin descanso o que si Rosalie se miraba un segundo más en el espejo éste se la tragaría.

Y ella siempre le respondía lo mismo: _eres muy afortunado de tener una familia enorme_. A lo que él contestaba igualmente: _sólo soy afortunado por tenerte a ti porque de no haberte conocido ni habría luchado por mi mortalidad y ellos tampoco lo serían ahora. Gracias, amor_.

Así podrían salirle alas y revolotear por la estancia de la casa en la que estuviera.

-Sois todos unos _muermos_- refunfuñó Emmett- Primero la mudanza de habitación y ahora _esto_. Debiste avisarme que ser humano era así de frustrante y me habría saltado fuera del _haz de luz _sólo por _chincharos_.

-Da gracias porque no te recuerde que con la frustración la sangre cambia de olor- se rió Edward.

Después cambió el tono al suyo aterciopelado y susurrante para decirle a Bella al oído:

-¿Crees que podremos pasar hoy un rato a solas?

¿A solas? ¿En aquella casa atestada de gente? ¿Cuántas personas habría allí bailando al ritmo de la música o paradas bebiendo o charlando? Asintió con la cabeza para ver qué le deparaba y tomándola de la mano empezó a cruzar la habitación. Por el medio saludó a Angela y a Ben que se divertían en el centro del salón acondicionado como pista de baile o a Jessica que parecía hacer _buenas migas _de nuevo con Mike Newton, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban en la terraza del jardín trasero.

-¿Se está mejor aquí, verdad?- preguntó Edward- Creo que Alice se ha pasado. Y si antes era imposible pararla, imagínate ahora que le hecha la culpa a las _hormonas_- se rió.

Bella asintió y volvió a mirar dentro, en el salón, por la cristalera. No se había detenido a observar la bonita decoración de la sala porque las luces y la música la habían obcecado en un principio pero era precioso. El techo parecía cubierto de telas que reflectaban las luces color plata, granates y dorados, las lámparas eran bolas blancas desde las que se proyectaban los focos y todo el mobiliario habitual había sido sustituido por mesas y sillas blancas de formas modernas.

Lo de _night club _se quedaba corto.

Al no musitar palabra alguna, Edward la volvió a tomar como antes: abrazándola por la espalda para apoyar la barbilla en su hombro y abarcarla por la cintura. Incluso así dio dos pasos como si pretendiera seguir el ritmo de la canción lenta que sonaba ahora, pero Bella se volvió hábilmente y se libró de su abrazo.

-Oh, no- se rió- No pienso bailar. Ya lo conseguiste el año pasado y por mucho que el _Baile de la Promoción _se haya transportado a tu salón no voy a olvidarlo.

-Sólo estaba ensayando- respondió con un gesto de inocencia- Para el gran baile dentro de _seis _días- le mostró su sonrisa retorcida.

Bella meneó la cabeza, suspiró y así le pasó las manos por manos por los hombros para dejarse guiar. Sin borrar la sonrisa, Edward le rodeó la cintura y dio unos cuantos pasos lentos y acompasados.

Sí, tenía razón. Mejor ahora que estaban en la penumbra de una fiesta repleta donde nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia que en el centro del salón el día de su boda para comenzar el baile con un valls.

-Ahora sí que el día es perfecto- le susurró al oído.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y siguió guiándose al ritmo de la música. Bailar tampoco estaba tan mal. No es que la coordinación fuera su fuerte pero con alguien que sí que la tenía era bastante fácil. Cuando tuvieran que abrir el baile en seis días se tele transportaría a ese momento y no sería tan terrible. Mientras no le sudaran las manos, le faltara el aliento y se tropezara todo iría bien.

-Aunque aún falta una cosa- añadió.

Bella levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Claro que faltaba una cosa. Faltaba que se besaran. En los últimos días se habían visto en contadas ocasiones entre los preparativos, la vuelta y la aclimatación de los Cullen. Y en contadas ocasiones se habían besado, abrazado o incluso tomado de la mano. ¡Y lo echaba de menos! Intentó pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Charlie para disolver el disgusto por la escapada a Italia, Alice necesitaba resolver muchas dudas, lo mismo que Esme o Rosalie sobre datos que cualquier mujer moderna necesita sobre todo cuando llevaban siendo vampiros más de cincuenta años, la Mansión de los Cullen estaba repleta de obreros ahora que ellos no podían tirar tabiques por no tener super poderes y Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle también necesitaron su tiempo a solas con Edward porque no fue el único que tuvo problemas con el secador de pelo o la maquinilla de afeitar.

Se estiró hacia él quedándose de puntillas y sin parar para tomar aire plantó sus labios encima de los suyas. A su vez dejó sus manos resbalar de los hombros, una hacia los cabellos y otra espalda abajo para comprobar además que la camisa que llevaba - de un color lavanda oscuro que le favorecía mucho - como la corbata y el pantalón, de la misma tonalidad, era además muy suave.

¿Por qué ella no se habría arreglado para la fiesta? No tenía remedio. Se había quedado con el mismo jersey, los mismos pantalones y las misma deportivas con las que recogió el diploma, y ahora no tenía toga espantosa con la que taparlo. Y si Edward había recogido así el diploma debió dejar que todo el mundo lo viera en vez de ir camuflado por aquella tela amarilla tan espantosa.

Edward se rió contra sus labios lo que le hizo que Bella detuviera el beso para mirarle suspicaz.

-No me refería a eso- respondió como si pudiera leerle la mente en ese momento- Aunque ha sido agradable- añadió- Estaba hablando de tu _regalo de graduación_.

En el mismo torcimiento de gesto Bella dejó de estar en sus punteras pero no movió ni una de sus manos, levantando incluso una ceja. Edward contó hasta tres para tener la misma conversación de siempre, pero como se quedó allí, mirándole, añadió:

-No me he gastado dinero, lo prometo. ¿Puedo?

En un suspiro dejó sus brazos caer y después incluso sonrió. Sonrió hasta para dar un saltito. Feliz e ilusionada.

-Está bien. Yo también tengo uno para ti. Tenía planeado dártelo para tu _cumpleaños _pero creo que este es un buen momento. Sólo déjame encontrar a Alice porque ella lo…

Pero no pudo hablar más. En medio del bullicio de la fiesta, del ruido de la música o de las risas de la gente en el salón, alguien picó con los nudillos en la cristalera para que al mirar hacia allí viera la figura de Alice mostrando una gran sonrisa junto a Jasper que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

¿Y ahora se frustraba? ¡Si lo peor era que se quedaba lívida o se le perlaba la frente de sudor, algo que antes era imposible! Estaba segura que había _visualizado _todos los _grandes eventos _que les esperaban de aquí a su marcha a Dartmouth y apostaría la cabeza que ya estaba buscando alguna artimaña para saber el sexo del bebé antes que nadie por mucho que dijera que aún no se podía sincronizar con él o ella para comprar su ropita o pintar su habitación.

Corrió hacia ella, abrió la puerta y cogió el sobre plateado que Alice le tendió. Después le dio un abrazo - una manera sin verbalizar de decirle que le había encantado hacer eso juntas - saludó a Jasper y volvió al jardín. Y al darse la vuelta, como si aún tuvieran poderes, ninguno de los dos estaban tras la cristalera.

-Yo primero- le mostró un saquito de terciopelo además de otra radiante sonrisa.

Sin que sirviera de precedente lo tomó pero antes de abrirlo o palparlo para poder adivinar qué era le miró para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.

-Aún no lo has visto- respondió él divertido- Quizás no te guste, aunque espero que sí.

-No, gracias por aguantar mis manías. Sé que te hace ilusión regalarme cosas, y yo nunca quiero que lo hagas pero debería de ceder más para hacerte feliz- respondió- Aunque con esto como _regalo de graduación _y el colgante como _regalo de compromiso_ ya has cumplido el cupo- le advirtió.

-Aún me queda tu cumpleaños. Y ya he pensado el regalo perfecto- le besó en la frente- Ábrelo, por favor.

Tiró del cordón del saquito y volcó el interior en la palma de su mano. Esperó que fuera algo pequeño que resbalara hacia sus dedos, pero no, un peso bastante considerable salió del interior llenando al completo su palma.

Un brazalete.

Precioso.

De un metal fino y brillante.

Y con una figura en el centro que relucía más que el resto de la joya.

-¿Es…? ¿Es…?

-Sí- cogió el brazalete para ponérselo él mismo- Es el blasón de la familia. También esperaba a dártelo el día de mi cumpleaños pero no he podido aguantar más.

-Es…- volvió a balbucear. Lo miró puesto en su muñeca, reluciendo incluso con la luz que provenía del salón, al metal que se le aferraba y al blasón que lo presidía tan perfecto que hasta le hacía sentir mal que estuviera contra su piel. Pero aquello era un paso más para la realidad. Para la realidad de que dentro de seis días sería una _Cullen _y aunque seguía desentonando entre ellos, ahora sí que eran iguales-… es…

-He fundido unas cuantas joyas antiguas para hacerlo, joyas que ya nadie usaba y que no tenían valor- dijo él rápidamente- y lo ha engarzado un amigo de la familia, el que engarzó todos los demás, así que si vas a ponerle pegas por el precio ya te puedes ir olvidando.

-No- lo acarició incluso antes de mirarle a él- Iba a decirte que es _precioso_, _más _que precioso. Me encanta. Me encanta ser ya _casi _parte de tu familia.

Edward se rió para abrazarla y besarla en la frente sonoramente antes de contestar:

-Bella, tú ya eras de mi familia, incluso antes de que yo _cambiara_. Ahora solamente es _oficial_.

Le respondió al abrazo, ella le besó en los labios y le puso el sobre delante.

-Ahora el mío.

Lo tomó con su sonrisa retorcida y lo abrió cuidadosamente sin rasgar el sobre. Muerta de la impaciencia, Bella le dieron ganas de que lo partiera en dos para sacar lo que había dentro pero se aguantó porque como no era muy especialista en dar ese tipo de detalles quizás era mejor disfrutarlo y que Edward lo disfrutara porque dudaba poder conseguir otro regalo así de especial y grandioso.

-¿Son…?- sacó los documentos mirándole extrañado- ¿Son dos billetes para… _Chicago_?

-Carlisle me dijo que desde que te _transformó_, nunca volvisteis a instalaros allí y quería que volvieras, sobre todo antes de que empezara a olvidar datos como el Hospital donde te conoció o dónde posiblemente estén enterrados tus padres biológicos ahora que también tiene la mente comprimida. Hemos trazado un itinerario- le tomó el sobre para sacar un mapa- de sitios que podemos visitar que quizás te refresquen la memoria además de Bibliotecas Históricas o Hemerotecas. No les he puesto fecha porque no sé cuánto nos llevará nuestra _luna de miel _o si cuando volvamos esté enormemente gorda y no me apetezca hacer turismo. Pero lo primordial de todo es… ¿te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta, Bella?- le cogió la cara con ambas manos para besarla sonoramente- Nunca nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mí. Tiene que haberte costado muchísimo y ha sido precioso que recurrieras a Carlisle porque sé que es una _espina _que siempre ha tenido clavada no poder haber recogido _más _pertenencias de mis padres biológicos. Es el mejor regalo del mundo, amor. No sabes lo afortunado que me siento.

Riéndose ahora ella contra sus labios recibió un beso efusivo a la vez que le volvía a coger la cara con las manos. ¿Grandioso eso? Le había encantado pasar ese tiempo con Carlisle y sobre todo con Alice a la que tuvo que callar para que no le fastidiara la sorpresa sobre cómo lo recibiría Edward en una infinidad de veces y sólo había supuesto abrir su calcetín de emergencia además de pelearse con los Cullen que siempre parecían dispuestos a pagarlo todo.

Es la seguridad que te da seguir teniendo una _vidente _en la familia con especialidad en la fluctuaciones de la bolsa o un montón de propiedades coleccionadas a lo largo de los siglos.

-Vaya- volvió a reír- Si hubiera sabido el efecto de un _regalo_, te había hecho otro muchísimo antes.

-Ya me has dado muchas cosas, amor- respondió él en otro beso- Cosas que sólo _yo _tengo. Sólo que me sobrecoge que te hayas tomado tantas molestias. Ahora el mío casi es insignificante.

-¡No llames insignificante a mi brazalete!- protestó.

Edward rió para volver a besarla aunque ahora aprovechó la sujeción que ejercía en su cuerpo para hacerles girar hacia la oscuridad del jardín. Un paso, dos, tres y el cuarto no lo dieron porque topó con la espalda en la pared contraria a la cristalera que les envolvía totalmente en la oscuridad y que hasta les protegía del jolgorio de la fiesta y de la música que salía del interior. Bella volvió a resbalar las manos una por su camisa y otra por sus cabellos y él la aferró mejor por la cintura para pegarla aún más a él.

-Esto sólo es un ensayo- le susurró entre beso y beso- Para dentro de seis _noches_.

Hasta el último vello de su cuerpo se erizó al oír sus palabras aterciopeladas más dejando volar su imaginación para lo que ocurriría en citada fecha. ¿Tener a Edward para ella sola? ¿Siempre? ¿Se acabó compartirle o fingir u ocultar la realidad? Podría explotar de la felicidad.

Aunque aún le faltaran datos como:

-Me pregunto dónde dormiré _esa _noche- preguntó inocente batiendo las pestañas.

-_Esa _noche no vas a dormir, Bella.

Ahora dejó los ojos en blanco y cuando quiso darse cuenta una de sus piernas estaba encaramada en su cadera, la altura de Edward había descendido considerablemente para que ella no estuviera de puntillas y le alcanzara mejor y sus manos dejaban de resbalar por la tela de la camisa porque el trasero del pantalón lo encontraron mucho más interesante a la vez que sus lenguas eran sólo una y les empezaba a faltar el aliento.

-¡Eh!¡Eh!- dijo una voz- ¡Que alguien me de un cubo de agua para apagar el incendio!

Tras un murmullo asustado Bella saltaba incluso levantando las manos como si la hubieran pillando _robando algo _pero como la voz después se rió casi no le dio tiempo a serenarse para suspirar:

-Jake, eres tú.

-¿Quién iba a ser si no?- se volvió a reír- La música se oye casi desde La Push y venía a utiliza mi invitación para la fiesta- meneó el sobre que Alice había estado enviando por doquier- si es aún no es muy tarde y tenéis _otras cosas _mejores que hacer…

-¿Qué dices?- se rió nerviosa ella- Me alegra que estés aquí- se acercó a abrazarle- Y esperaba que te acercaras al instituto en la ceremonia.

-Lo vi desde un sitio estratégico- respondió el chico- Pero no creí que Charlie me quisiera por allí rondando. Aún sigue tenso conmigo. Y eso que no llegué a entrar _en fase _delante de él- se volvió a reír.

-Sí, hubiera sido una idea genial- reprochó Bella- Gracias por no haberle matado de un infarto.

-De nada- rió otra vez- Felicidades por la graduación.

Con esa formalidad le tendió la mano a Edward pero él parecía más ocupado en rehacerse la ropa dado que su camisa se había salido de dentro del pantalón en algún momento dado, así que se volvió a reír antes de que se la estrechara. Edward dio gracias que había sido Jacob en vez de Emmett el que les hubiera pillado en semejante faena con lo pesado que estaba con el _tema _aunque antes se preguntó cómo era posible que sus sentidos hubieran estados tan cegados en Bella y no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada ni con sus jaquecas momentáneas cuando los pensamientos de los quileutes le asaltaban sin avisar.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Edward- No te he _oído _llegar.

-Quizás es que estabas _muy _ocupado- se rió de nuevo.

-No, ahora tampoco te _escucho_. Cómo lo haces- insistió.

Ladeó la cabeza y maldijo que la música y las risas de la fiesta fueran tan altas porque no oía nada más. Apenas las chicharras que empezaban a cantar en el bosque por estar a mediados de junio, el río al fondo o la brisa que movía ligeramente los árboles pero nada que no fuera normal.

Y Jacob Black había llegado hasta allí, fuera como fuera, y se había plantado en el jardín de la casa con su sudadera y su pantalón largo manchado de barro.

-Bueno- se rascó la cabeza- A lo mejor tiene algo que ver que hace varias semanas que no entro _en fase_.

-¿No puedes…- preguntó Bella- hacer ¡_puf_! y convertirte en lobo?

-No- se encogió de hombros- Ni yo ni el resto de los chicos. Lo que es bueno porque así ya no tengo que escuchar _las comeduras de tarro _de los demás cada vez que formábamos la manada.

Claro. Por supuesto. Por supuestísimo. ¿Por qué iban lo quileutes a seguir mutando en lobos si no había vampiros de los que proteger a los suyos? Durante décadas la mutación había permanecido dormida de generación en generación y sólo volvió a activarse en el momento en el que ellos regresaron a Forks. Y ahora… ellos eran todos _humanos_. Todos. Absolutamente todos.

-¡Jake!- exclamó Bella- Eso es genial, ¿no? Ahora podrás hacer un montón de cosas. Volver al instituto, por ejemplo. Antes no podías porque siempre tenías que estar con la manada y…

-Eh, eh, para el carro. No te pongas pesada como mi padre- le interrumpió él- Quizás sea algo momentáneo, la luna, el tiempo o…

-Ningún vampiro se instalará aquí, Jacob- dijo Edward- Y no tendréis que volver a formar la manada. Sois _libres_, como lo fue tu abuelo o tu padre, como ahora lo somos todos nosotros. Toda esta _maldición_, se acabó.

El chico le miró como si no hablara en su mismo idioma, como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta de la realidad, o como si no le hubiera ocurrido la misma idea pero después- y rascándose también la cabeza- sonrió para darle un golpecito de camaradería en el hombro añadiendo:

-Jo, tío, no quería tener una deuda tan grande contigo.

-Yo te sigo debiendo el deportivo, así que escoge el que quieras y es tuyo- le respondió Edward muy seguro.

-Nah- suspiró- Buscaré cualquier cacharro que arreglar y haré que me pagues las piezas.

-Lo veo justo- le sonrió.

Bella también sonrió y tomó a Edward del brazo feliz de poder observar aquella conversación de amigos, cosa que meses atrás nunca creyó que se lograra. Más pensando cuando hacía seis semanas se habían despedido para siempre. ¿Y ahora? Los Cullen eran humanos y los chicos de La Push habían recuperado su vida. Todo era excepcional. Contando que les gustara el futuro que les esperaba.

-¿Lo echarás de menos?- preguntó Bella- Ya sabes, decías que te gustaba y que era divertido.

-Supongo que los primeros días sí. Lo intentaba, y lo intentaba e incluso me _cabreaba_, pero la temperatura de mi cuerpo bajó como si estuviera enfermo, lo contrario de la primera vez que entré _en fase_, y supe que por mucho que me concentrara no lo lograría. A Sam también le pasó y después fueron al resto así que…- se volvió a encoger de hombros- está bien. Somos _libres_- repitió-. Ahora sabré lo que hay más allá de la Península de Olympic.

-Es genial, Jake, me alegro tanto por ti- dijo Bella.

-Y yo por todos, cariño- respondió el chico- Pero bueno- añadió en un suspiro- hoy no es mi día, vosotros sois los _graduados _y en seis días es la boda, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Charlie? ¿Ya le habéis soltado la otra _buena nueva_?

-No, no, no- respondió rápidamente Bella- Cuando volvamos de la _luna de miel_. No queremos ni que él se muera ni que mate a nadie y ahora los Cullen no son a prueba de balas- dijo divertida.

El chico también se rió y estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero la puerta de la terraza se abrió para que alguien saliera allí con un carraspeo molesto, quién sabe si por que Bella y Edward estuvieran allí solos a _oscuras _o porque Jacob les acompañara.

-Os he buscado por todas partes, esto está lleno de gente- dijo Charlie Swan.

-Sí, ha sido imposible parar a Alice- respondió Edward- ¿Disfruta de la fiesta, jefe Swan? Otros padres han venido acompañando a más chicos.

-Sí, he estado con ellos y con tus padres, ha estado bien. Pero yo ya me retiro. Ha sido un día de grandes emociones.

-Oh- exclamó Bella- Entonces me despediré y…

-No, no, diviértete, es tu fiesta. El doctor Cullen dijo que no le molestaría tener que acercarte a casa.

Bella dudó. Seguía cogida al brazo de Edward que le regaló un apretón cariñoso y con Jake en frente y la idea de una fiesta con amigos hasta le agradaba pero realmente le quedaban apenas seis días con Charlie, tres días antes de que llegara Renee y se merecía todo el tiempo posible con él. Lo mismo que Edward se merecía una fiesta con Emmett o Jacob ya que todo el mundo parecía tan contrario a realizar cualquier tipo de _despedida de soltero_, él incluido.

-No, papá, yo también me voy. Estoy realmente cansada- miró a Edward para que captara lo que quería decir sin palabras- Seguro que la fiesta va bien sin mí.


	47. Única

**47. Única.**

La última vez que Bella vio a Edward antes de la boda fue a través de las cristaleras del salón de los Cullen mientras se alejaba en el coche patrulla de su padre dejando la fiesta atrás. La última. Porque los siguientes seis días fueron realmente estresantes.

Al menos le agradaba el recuerdo de verle bailar entre el gentío - sí, bailando- con Jacob a su lado como si fueran los _mejores amigos _del mundo, Emmett y Rosalie disfrutando de la fiesta aunque le hubieran llegado retazos por medio de las visiones lívidas de Alice donde le hablaba sobre algo de unas cervezas y unos _tambaleos mareados_.

Tres días después llegó Renee con Phil y entonces el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba empaquetar su habitación o recoger su ropa para meterla en una maleta que no iría con ella en su viaje de _luna de miel _- porque Alice se había mantenido inamovible respecto a preparar su equipaje así que seguía sin contar con datos sobre el destino - se multiplicó al disfrutar con su madre y enseñarle los pocos lugares interesantes que tenía Forks para que finalmente comprendiera por qué nunca decidió dejar ese sitio y mudarse con ella a Florida aunque el anillo brillante de compromiso en su dedo fuera una respuesta más que evidente.

Además de las últimas pruebas del vestido - 48 horas antes hubo una especie de _gabinete de crisis _porque su zona pectoral no era la única dilatada si no que empezaron las caderas, pero afortunadamente hubo un dobladillo que sacarle al vestido de cada lado - la recepción de las flores, las pruebas de maquillaje, la elección de recogido, ¡la manicura!,…

-Oh, mírate…- sorbió la nariz- Estás preciosa, Bella. Era una novia tan preciosa. Eres la novia más preciosa del mundo.

-Mamá, por favor…- se quejó ella- Deja de llorar o me harás llorar a mí y Alice creo que no perdonaría arruinar el maquillaje.

Renee se rió entre las lágrimas y disparó una de las miles de fotografías que llevaba haciendo en los últimos tres días: la había inmortalizado lavándose los dientes, recién levantada, recogiéndose el pelo para limpiar el cuarto de baño, haciendo la colada, colocando el armario de la cocina tras la compra, en paños menores mientras Alice le probaba el vestido repleto de alfileres… parecía querer suplir su ausencia en los últimos dos años en los tres días como si Nueva Inglaterra estuviera al otro lado del mundo y no la pudiera ver más.

Esto interrumpido por los deberes que Alice y Esme le pusieron que parecían intransferibles de la _madre de la novia _que Renee estuvo encantada de realizar y que así se la quitaron momentáneamente de encima. Y casi no le hizo percatarse del cambio de los Cullen.

Cuando vio a Alice entrar en casa con las bolsas de los vestidos y los fracs para ella y para Phil se le quiso tirar a los brazos para abrazarla exclamando lo feliz y excitada que estaba por los preparativos, por lo bonito que por seguro estaba quedando todo y por darle las gracias por lo encantada que parecía Bella, pero ahí frenó en seco, lo mismo que cuando vio a Edward en el aeropuerto de Jacksonville. Musitó y gurgutó algo pero como no sólo fue Alice sino también Carlisle el del cambio seguro que pensó que estaría loca y como Charlie, lo dejó correr.

Afortunadamente.

Después con apenas pasar unos minutos con las mujeres Cullen hablando de flores y encajes cayó bajó su embrujo y juró adorarlas para siempre.

-Sí- se quejó Alice- Porque no me lo has puesto nada fácil: ha sido un arduo trabajo dejarte _increíble _cuando me has traído la materia prima en tan penosas condiciones. ¿Desde cuando no duermes ocho horas?

¿Años? Sólo suspiró para dejarlo correr porque empaquetar todas tus cosas para enviar a una casa de la que no sabía nada tras irse de viaje a un lugar que desconoces estresa a cualquiera más cuando tu madre no se despega de ti y deja caer cada vez que tienes menos de tres capas encima que ve que tu cuerpo ha cambiado o que últimamente le notaba más curvas de lo habitual.

Y ahí se volvía a lamentar que fuera por la razón que fuera seguía confiando más secretos con los Cullen que con sus propios padres.

-Está espectacular, Alice. Eres increíble. Como tu madre. ¿Nunca os habéis planteado en organizar bodas profesionalmente? El salón está perfecto, lo mismo que el altar y el sitio de la recepción. ¡Es increíble que lo hubierais hecho vosotras sin ayuda!- exclamó Renee en su excitación.

Los nervios recorrieron la espina dorsal de Bella para quedarse en su estómago e incluso sintió ganas de levantar la tela de su vestido y echar a correr escaleras abajo para ver qué era lo que le deparaba porque no le habían dejado ver nada. A primera hora la habían recogido en su casa para ir a arreglarse a la Mansión y había permanecido encerrada hasta ahora en el tocador de Alice y a no ser por la gente que entraba y salía soltando datos como Renee no tenía ni idea de nada. Ni siquiera cómo estaba Edward desde su primera _resaca _porque la habían custodiado impidiendo incluso oírle la voz.

Entonces la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió para que Charlie entrara acompañada de Rosalie. Oh, Rosalie. ¿En serio ella debía ser el centro de todas las miradas? Con Rosalie allí sería difícil, como Alice. El vestido de dama de honor le quedaba increíble, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada porque había descubierto un _salón de belleza _en Seattle donde con tres sesiones parecía que no vivías en Forks y con los bucles que se mezclaban entre sus nuevas extensiones en su recogido le hacían más cara de duendecillo que nunca. Y Rosalie. Su vestido largo hacía palidecer incluso al suyo tan exquisito y con toda su melena recogida en torno a una corona - una de las viejas joyas de los Cullen que no se habían fundido para hacer su brazalete- le daban ganas de esconderse en lo más profundo del tocador de Alice.

-Renee- carraspeó Charlie incómodo en aquella habitación, como pez fuera del agua- La señora Cullen dice que ya es la hora y que deberías de estar abajo.

-¡Pero Charlie!- exclamó Renee con un gritito- ¡Mírate! ¡Que caballero!- levantó la cámara y le hizo una fotografía- Estás realmente guapo. ¿Quién lo diría?- otra foto- El _padre de la novia_.

-Sí, sí, sí- se rascó los ojos quizás para recuperar la visión de tanto fogonazo- Es sólo un traje. _Impecable_, pero un traje. Eso no hace que olvide que hace 18 años estábamos cambiándole los pañales y ahora celebramos que cambia _de apellido_.

-Papá…- suspiró Bella.

No, Charlie seguía llevándolo mal. No obstante, Renee tenía su vida en Florida, con Phil, que cuando Bella se mudó a vivir con Charlie le seguían quedando sus inquietudes fueran las que fueran y sus motivaciones pero la vida de Charlie se quedaba ligeramente vacían sin ella, cosa que le partía el corazón y por mucho que le prometiera que volverían en cada puente festivo o en las vacaciones él siempre le contestaba "_pero te quedarás con los Cullen y ya no estarás más al otro lado de la pared como ahora_" lo que no se lo ponía nada fácil en absoluto.

-¿Qué te parece, Rose, si les dejamos unos minutos a solas? Todo parece estar controlado aquí y sólo tenemos que colocarle el velo- intervino la voz de campanilla de Alice.

Antes de contestar o dejar que Alice la cogiera del brazo y la arrastrara fuera, Rosalie la miró en busca de aprobación. Ni con Renee encima con todos los preparativos se dejó de preocupar por ella o de buscar un rato para charlar a solas y aunque su único cometido en la boda había sido ayudarla a vestirla, ponerle el velo o tocar la marcha nupcial siempre la había tenido como su _guardia vehemente_, palabras que había utilizado Aro para definirla y que no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Bella asintió y así las dos dejaron el cuarto.

-Antes de abrazarte si no te rompo nada, déjame que te demos algo- anunció Renee. Se volvió hacia su exmarido y le tendió la mano impaciente para que éste sacara de la parte interior de su chaqueta una caja que ésta abrió- Algo azul y antiguo también- anunció- Eran de la _abuela Swan_, le hemos puesto zafiros azules para que te traigan suerte.

El "_porque la va a necesitar_" rumiado de Charlie quedó tapado cuando Bella tomó el regalo. Eran dos peinetas de plata que quedaban perfectas entre su peinado, su cabello rizado entretejido hacia atrás donde iría el velo, como si Alice hubiera _visto _que le regalarían tal ornamento.

-Papá, mamá, no tenías que re…

-Alice y la señora Cullen no nos han dejado hacer más- le interrumpió su madre- Además, ahora te corresponde. Un día tú se lo darás a tu _hija _el día de su boda.

Conteniendo dos gestos- romper a llorar o llevarse la mano al vientre, gesto que reprimía mucho últimamente - se lanzó primero para abrazar a Renee y después a Charlie. Con éste se recreó un poco más, le besó la mejilla y le susurró un _gracias_.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Alice regresó con Rosalie.

-Es la hora- anunciaron.

Renee se despidió, Charlie se hizo a un lado y Rosalie y Alice terminaron su trabajo: estirar la preciosa tela del vestido, retocar el maquillaje, colocar las peinetas y poner el velo. Cuando todo parecía listo Rosalie le pidió al jefe Swan ir a por el ramo de flores y solas, Alice le cuchicheó:

-Creí que no te lo darían y ya estaba buscando algo azul por toda la casa para que lo tuvieras todo, aunque a _antiguo _personalmente creo que ya tenías al _novio_- se rió. Fue hacia uno de los cajones del vestidor y sacó algo rojo para lanzárselo- Es mía y la quiero de vuelta. Cuando me la ponga la próxima vez será para _toda la vida_.

Antes de agacharse para ponerse la liga, abrazó a Alice lo mismo que hizo con sus padres, la besó en a mejilla y le dio las gracias. Y con el último de los detalles sólo le faltó aguardar del brazo de su padre que empezara a tocar la marcha nupcial.

Porque no se podía imaginar que su boda, la boda que había rechazado tanto tiempo atrás, estuviera siendo tan bonita y emotiva antes incluso de empezar.

* * *

-Déjame intentarlo a mí, Carlisle, se la estás arrugando- dijo Esme.

Carlisle batió las manos y dejó caer el corbatín de Edward al que intentaba hacerle el nudo para que su mujer probara. Batió de nuevo las manos y mirando a Edward con su gesto contrariado, se rió.

-Es completamente ridículo, pero no puedo dejar de temblar- le confesó.

De ahí el gurruño que había hecho como primer nudo de su corbatín y de ahí que su madre tuviera que tomar el relevo. Carlisle temblándole el pulso, era algo digno de ver, pero era la realidad. La misma realidad de los últimos días donde habían pasado cada segundo juntos e incluso festejando la boda aunque eso y el malestar que le habían dejado en el cuerpo las varias cervezas que se había tomado para ello era mejor olvidarlo.

Entre bromas Carlisle decía que _no le juzgara como mal padre por dejarle de beber siendo menor porque le debía 90 años de brindis_.

Antes, cuando ambos eran vampiros, siempre tenían un rato para compartir y charlar, cuando Edward fue humano le pusieron como fecha los domingos por la mañana y desde que ambos lo eran a no ser por horarios a cumplir no tenían ni que esperar para disfrutarlos: volvieron a Seattle a cambiar el coche de Bella por aquel que había _visto _Alice que le gustaría más, compartieron otra tarde de urgencias, charlaron sobre libros ahora que ambos tenían la mente comprimida…

-Yo tampoco- sopló Edward. Esme terminó de hacerle el nudo y se lo colocó con una sonrisa para que se mirara en el espejo- Creo que nunca he estado más nervioso antes.

Esme le besó la mejilla antes de decirle que estaba muy guapo y se excusó para salir de su cuarto para ir en busca de la flor de su ojal. Después entró Emmett con su normal estruendo de voces y pisotones diciendo que _en Canadá ya podía emborracharse legalmente_ o incluso en _Brasil _aunque seguro que _allí tendría mejores cosas que hacer aunque ya se iba de aquí con los deberes hechos_, a lo que como siempre Carlisle le pidió entre sonrisas que fuera más discreto porque la casa estaba llena de gente.

Como Bella y su familia. ¡Hacía seis días que no la veía! Ni casi hablado. Alice, Esme y su madre la habían tenido de acá para allá ultimando preparativos y la mudanza y esa misma mañana la habían secuestrado dentro de la habitación de Alice y ni siquiera la había podido saludar, ni abrazar, ¡ni besar! Si hubiera sabido que aquel último beso en la fiesta no se iba a repetir en seis días hubiera dejado que además de sacarle la camisa por fuera del pantalón también le hubiera quitado la corbata.

¿Estaría nerviosa, como él? ¿Ansiosa? ¿Asustada? Sabía que nunca había querido nada así, que las toneladas de flores que adornaban la mansión o la plataforma en el jardín donde estaba el altar era mucho para ella y que todo lo hacía por contentar a los demás, por eso necesitaba verla, decirle todo lo que la quería y que hoy era el punto de partida para esa vida - de ellos dos y después de los _tres _- que tanto habían esperado.

-Eh, hermanito, eh, eh…- seguía insistiendo Emmett.

-Emmett- repitió Carlisle- Por favor…

-Me estás dando dolor de cabeza- se quejó Edward.

-¿Cómo la cerveza?- se rió socarrón- Siempre has sido un _muermo_, pero _borracho _eres realmente divertido. Estoy pensando pasar de Nueva York e irme a Nueva Inglaterra con vosotros para no perdernos ni una sola fiesta universitaria- añadió en otra carcajada.

¿Se lo iba a recordar mientras viviera, verdad? Había escogido mal a las personas con las que compartir uno de sus primeros _deslices _como humano de no ser Bella. Emmett, por bocazas o incluso Jacob, que entre cerveza y cerveza - que él no bebió responsablemente - bromeaba con que ahora sí que tenía _otro secreto con el que taparle el culo_.

-No pienso ir a ninguna fiesta universitaria- le replicó- Tengo que entrar en la _Escuela de Medicina _en menos de dos años y estaré demasiado ocupado estudiando y ayudando a Bella para que no pierda sus clases. Qué decir cuando nazca el bebé. Pero lo que tampoco volveré a hacer es beber una cerveza y menos delante de ti.

Emmett volvió a estallar en carcajadas entre "_seguro_" y "_qué más_" a la vez que le daba golpecitos en la espalda que ni Carlisle logró calmar. Pero después de unos instantes cuando sentenció que _le dolía la barriga de reírse _y Esme regresó a la habitación con la flor, se cuadró cual militar al oír a Rosalie llamarle desde el pasillo diciendo que ya era la hora.

Rosalie iba a empezar a ser su hermana favorita.

-Bueno- suspiró Esme- Ya estás listo. Como todo abajo. Ha llegado la hora.

Esto lo hizo cogiéndole las manos para batírselas con excitación y a la par llenársele los ojos de lágrimas. Había llegado la hora. ¡Había llegado la hora! Ya se había acabado compartir a Bella, fingir u ocultar cosas. Contenerse y reservarse. En apenas minutos serían _marido _y _mujer_, su familia estaría a su lado en el _día soleado _que hacía fuera sin ninguna maldición encima para compartir el resto de su vida con el amor de su existencia.

No iba a empezar a llorar como Esme pero poco le faltaba.

Suspiró profundamente, besó a Esme para abrazarla, dijo un "_vale_" inaudible mirándose en el espejo por última vez para retocarse una patilla y como lo que veía en el reflejo realmente no era lo que le interesaba, dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Su aspecto poco le importaba porque lo único en lo que quería posar sus ojos era en Bella. Esperaba que Alice no la hubiera maltratado mucho con sus banalidades de moda, que le dieran su espacio y que la dejaran _ser ella _porque con él no le habían dejado ni musitar: ni sobre el traje - un clásico frac de distintas tonalidades de gris con corbatín e incluso fajín - ni siquiera con el pelo - que habían conseguido peinar con raya a un lado hasta que sus mechones alocados tomaran el control - o con los complementos: gemelos, alfiler de corbata…

-Hijo- dijo la voz solemne de Carlisle.

No, si Carlisle iba a hablarle, sí que se iba a echar a llorar. Sobre todo porque le tomó de la mano - con su mano suave y cálida a la par de temblorosa - mirándole con profundos ojos azul celeste.

-Antes de nada déjame decirte lo orgullosos que estamos de ti. Lo orgullosos que hemos estado en los últimos 90 años se queda pequeño en lo orgullosos que estamos desde hace seis semanas porque nuestro corazón latía desde que el tuyo lo hacía, pero ahora es una realidad palpable.

-Papá…- musitó.

-No, déjame acabar- sonrió- Hoy no es sólo un día increíblemente importante porque vas a cumplir tu sueño que es casarte y unirte a Bella para el resto de vuestra vida, que os traerá una felicidad impresionante a vosotros y a todos nosotros cuando forméis esa familia que ya va en camino, si no porque hoy puedes cumplir los 18 años que una vez el destino te arrebató, por la enfermedad y después por mí y que puedo estar a tu lado para verlo.

Le palmeó la mano con las dos suyas y le dejó unos instantes para que controlara la respiración arriba y abajo para no romper a llorar aunque teniendo a Esme al lado con lágrimas mejilla abajo se lo hacían realmente duro.

-Sé que no quieres nada material y que quizás eso te haya contagiado Bella- rió- pero no quería que pasase este día sin darte nada- se volvió en la cama y entre la bolsa que guardaba su traje y el albornoz que se había quitado antes de vestirse sacó una caja con un lazo- Porque quiero que lo tengas tú.

Vale. Ahora regalos. No obligaría a Bella ni discutiría con ella más sobre ese tema, porque se le iba a escapar, iban a salir. Estiró las manos disimulando el temblor y con esfuerzo abrió la caja para mirar el anterior.

-Es una copia obsoleta de _Anatomía _pero su valor es incalculable. No económico, está deshojado y tiene anotaciones por los márgenes, pero cuando empecé a estudiar Medicina por primera vez tras cruzar el Atlántico me hice con este libro y no me he separado de él desde entonces por mucho que Esme haya insistido- volvió a reír- Siempre supe que te lo podría entregar y que había hecho bien en elegir nuestro modo de vida porque ahora sí que vamos a estar todos _juntos_. Gracias, hijo.

Edward tomó el libro e incluso pasó las hojas. Tenía un olor especial, un olor que había cambiado desde que lo había visto por primera vez - como vampiro - hasta hoy. Faltaban trozos de páginas, la pulcra letra de Carlisle llenaba otras y toda su historia se podía ver allí. Aquello valía más que todas las propiedades que había puesto a su nombre.

-Papá, no puedo… Ya me has dado muchas cosas: tenemos las alianzas, los gemelos y el alfiler los compraste incluso antes de transformarme… Hasta la _isla_. No voy a quedarme con…

-Es tu turno de tenerlas- le volvió a interrumpir palmeando sus manos- En tu mano queda si quieres después compartirlas con tus hermanos o no en su _gran día_- volvió a sonreír.

Con la emoción a punto de desbordarse, le abrazó para darle las gracias, guardó el libro cuidadosamente en su estantería junto a su copia de _Romeo y Julieta _y dándose un último vistazo en el espejo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que era la hora. Carlisle abrió la puerta, él le dio el brazo a Esme para que se sujetara y así descendieron la escalera.

Lo que habían hecho con la casa su madre y su hermana - y más contando que ahora no tenían poderes - era indescriptible. Cada columna de la sala estaba decorada con flores de enredadera, lo mismo que cada rincón del salón ahora convertido en una pista de baile y presidido por su piano y los instrumentos de la orquesta y se abría un enorme pasillo decorado con una alfombra roja hacia el jardín donde una plataforma albergaba las sillas de los invitados y el altar. Ni en sus mejores sueños se lo había imaginado así. Y a no ser porque allí había cerca de una centena de personas estaba muy cerca de la imagen que Bella tenía en su _mente _de ese día.

Caminó con paso firme hacia el altar, saludó a varios amigos de Bella - como Angela Weber y su novio, o incluso a Mike Newton y a Jessica que parecían acudir como pareja - a varios chicos de La Push, a Billy Black que ocupaba con su silla de ruedas la zona al otro lado y a Renee y a Phil. La madre de Bella parecía desbordante de felicidad, le hizo dos fotos sin controlar el flash que a punto estuvo de dejar ciego y empezó a contar los segundos que faltaban para ser la persona más feliz de la tierra con Carlisle al lado y Esme sentada en la primera fila de sillas.

Un hombrecillo bajito y enjuto accedió a sitio en la parte trasera que Carlisle le susurró que era el ayudante del jefe Swan y su mujer. Dos enfermeras del Hospital discretamente emperifolladas. Otro hombre de La Push que recordaba de la sesión de los Mariners en casa de los Swan,…

El piano empezó a sonar al fondo de la sala en una escala ascendente y descendente y pudo comprobar que sólo era Rosalie tomando su puesto. Esme se habían empeñado en contratar a una orquesta para el baile y que tocara también la _marcha nupcial _pero Alice se lo había pedido a Rosalie y quería que ejerciera tal cargo porque cada uno de sus hermanos se merecían su sitio en la boda, por lo que estaba acompañada de un violín y un contrabajo como si fuera toda una concertista. Emmett cruzó la alfombra con su sonrisa de majadero para sentarse junto a Esme que le tomó del brazo cual madre orgullosa aunque estuviera dándole pataditas disimuladas cada vez que se estiraba, Jasper entró después para tomar su sitio al otro lado dejando el hueco de Alice, un chico quileute acompañada de una mujer y de otra chica que recordaba como parte de la manada cuando podía tener un atisbo de su mentes entretejidas…

Su sonrisa captó toda su atención. Una sonrisa que nunca antes creyó que le gustaría. Vestido de gala - toda la gala que podía salir de Jacob Black - se quedó parado en el umbral unos instantes mirándole como si aún le pudiera _leer le mente _pero casi lo pudo imaginar. Cruzó con su gesto jovial hacia donde estaba sentado su padre para hacerlo al lado y con esos símbolos de jerga suyos le levantó el dedo pulgar con aprobación.

Bueno, ya estaba todo el mundo allí, sólo faltaba…

Primero empezó el sonido del violín y después se le unieron el resto de los instrumentos. Quiso alzar la vista para ver a Rosalie, indicarle el tempo o que no aporreara las teclas porque lo necesitaba afinado para _después _de la recepción pero entonces todos sus sentidos fueron para ella. Para Bella. Para _su _Bella.

Siempre le había parecido preciosa, más que eso. _Única_. Tenía esa piel de porcelana por la que todas las mujeres del mundo se embadurnaban de maquillaje para conseguir, al natural. Esa estructura estrecha y frágil cuando para él lo era y tenía que concentrarse para no romper. Aquellos ojos marrón chocolate en los que se ahogaba como si de un océano se tratara que eran capaces de ver _su alma _cuando él siempre había considerado que no tenía como nadie. Pero hoy. Hoy…

Estaba tan profunda y sobrecogedoramente hermosa que era difícil hasta verbalizarlo. Sonreía aunque sus mejillas estuvieran sonrojadas con tal felicidad que por eso su corazón - y el de toda su familia - latía en ese momento. Parecía tan delicada como una flor, tan etérea como un alma y debía mantear a Alice y corearle vítores porque fuera lo que fuera que le había hecho no tendría gratitud suficiente por darle esa _imagen _con la que la plasmaría para siempre en su memoria como uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Terminaron de caminar la alfombra, Alice tomó su asiento junto a Jasper, Charlie Swan llegó a su altura, Edward estiró la mano y en un símbolo tan antiguo como el mundo le entregó la mano de Bella para que la envolviera entre las suyas y no las soltara durante toda la ceremonia.

Habían calculado una ceremonia no muy extensa pero los segundos no pasaban entre el discurso del señor Weber que la orquestaba hasta que llegara el momento de intercambio de votos, de colocación de anillos o de la jura de promesas. La música seguía tocando pero le era imposible centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Bella y la adoración con la que le miraba. Por ese instante, por el instante en que habían cambiado la frase de "_hasta que la muerte nos separe_" por "_amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida_" llevaba esperando 90 años y creyó desfallecer hasta que el señor Weber le preguntó la cuestión por la que todos estaban allí reunidos.

-Sí, quiero- dijo con voz firme y segura, la seguridad más grande con la que contaba.

-Sí, quiero- respondió Bella, convencida aunque temblorosa por la emoción.

Carlisle le dio los anillos que portaba como padrino y se los intercambiaron. Eran unas joyas preciosas, un símbolo de lo que sentía por ella y por toda su familia tan perfecto que jamás lo hubiera podido encontrar de buscarlo y sintió mientras Bella lo deslizaba por su dedo que nunca había estado completo al llevarlo como ornamento, lo mismo que ella. Le encajó a la perfección y le pertenecía lo mismo que le pertenecía en _anillo de compromiso _de su madre biológica.

El señor Weber les declaró _marido _y _mujer _y entonces no pudo esperar más: le cogió la cara con ambas manos y la besó de la manera más apasionada que pudo. Poco le importó los aplausos de los presentes entre los que destacaban los gritos de Emmett o que sus padres estuvieran presentes y que su padre en especial no estuviera muy feliz en concreto, pero ese era su momento, Bella ya era oficialmente suya y ahora finalmente había empezado a vivir.


	48. Perfección

**48. Perfección.**

-¡Te has arruinado todo el maquillaje! ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Alice afanada en disimular el borrón que se le había formado bajo los ojos- Hemos comprado el más resistente al agua que hemos encontrado. E incluso había _visto _que aguantaría hasta que te quedaras dormida en el avión. ¡Pondré una queja a la compañía cosmética!

Sí, porque el borrón negro por la máscara de pestañas era lo único malo que había tenido la perfección de su boda.

La ceremonia había sido preciosa. Más que eso. Los nervios y la excitación casi no le permitieron disfrutarla, escuchar correctamente al señor Weber pero logró decir el "_sí, quiero_" y repetir los votos. Tomar la mano a Edward que temblaba lo mismo que ella casi era mágico y el beso cuando les declararon _marido _y _mujer _le trajeron a la realidad de que aquella persona tan increíble ya era suya, y solamente suya.

Después todo había estado orquestado a la perfección y si la Alice _humana _había hecho eso no sabría qué habría ocurrido con la Alice _vampira_. Pasaron a la recepción para recibir las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos y familiares. Estaba todo el mundo allí, todo el mundo que era importante para ella, sus amigos del instituto, su pequeña familia - Charlie, Renee y Phil - incluso su familia extensa de La Push como Jacob y Billy Black que fueron de los primeros en felicitarle. Sintió un poco de lástima que por su parte Edward sólo tuviera a los Cullen porque todos aquellas invitados que esperaban antes de su viaje a Italia formaban de parte de una distinta _especie _y ahora ya no se podían reunir por el dolor que les había inflingido la ejecución de Irina.

Disfrutaron de un ágape y cortaron la tarta. Todo el mundo parecía feliz, encantado y divertirse así que ella no podía estar aún más.

Cuando la orquesta que amenizaba la recepción indicó que era la hora de comenzar el baile y pedía la presencia del _señor y de la señora Cullen_, Bella sintió una punzada de pánico: primero, era el momento de que todos los ojos se volvieran sobre ella y nada menos que para comprobar sus escasas dotes como _bailarina _y segundo, porque en ese momento hablaba con Jessica y Angela que alababan su vestido y no podía dar con Edward. Pero el pánico se convirtió de golpe en nerviosismo cuando lo halló sentado a su piano dispuesto a tocar _su _canción.

Era preciosa. Más que su nana. Más que la favorita de Esme. Empezó con un ritmo lento que fue ascendiendo y a medida que avanzaba se le iban uniendo el resto de los instrumentos: el violín, el bajo,… En medio de la sala de la recepción comenzó a caminar con cada nota hacia él y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba en medio de la sala donde todo el mundo les miraba pero poco le importó. Sentía que estaban a solas, como antes, cuando le cantaba mientras sólo ella se quedaba dormida. Que cada nota era para que la escuchara ella y solamente ella, para que la sintiera ella y solamente ella y para que la recordara ella y solamente ella.

Y ahí, en medio de la melodía, empezó a llorar.

¡Habían pasado tantas cosas hasta llegar hasta allí! Desde que le había visto por primera vez en la cafetería del instituto, cuando se marchó sin decirle nada de la clase de Biología o la primera vez que se besaron siendo vampiro cuando le confesó que una parte de él tenía sed de su sangre. La huída a Phoenix y el ataque de James. Cuando se marchó a Italia. Cuando vio por primera vez aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que se estaban empañando lo mismo que los suyos. La noche de la batalla que tapaban todo lo que sucedió después, en el bosque, escapando de Victoria cuando creyó que ganaría y se lo arrebataría para siempre. Florida y lo que descubrieron allí.

Ninguna de aquellas notas se parecían a las que escuchó a su vuelta de Florida cuando creyó que no la querría más a su lado.

Eran emocionadas, no tristes, sobrecogedoras, pero seguras. Sus dedos se deslizaban por el teclado magistralmente sabiendo donde tenían que posarse al ritmo indicado.

Podría haberse quedado toda la noche mirándole.

La gente estalló en aplausos cuando la melodía terminó pero Bella sólo corrió hacia él para abrazarle. Algo le había dicho Alice sobre correr, tacones y faldones pero poco le importó porque una lágrima de felicidad - las mismas que le había visto en Italia - cruzó la mejilla de Edward y quería que se juntaran con las suyas mientras le abrazaba para besarle.

-La he titulado "_mi amor_"- le dijo entre besos para sorber la nariz- y espero que pueda transmitir todo lo que te quiero. Aunque es imposible plasmarlo en notas musicales.

-Lo sé- respondió Bella- Porque yo también te quiero.

-Por eso estamos aquí- rió entre las lágrimas.

Poco más pudieron decirse porque los invitados les reclamaron. Todo el mundo quiso felicitar a Edward y empezó la preocupación de Alice por la _máscara de pestañas_. Después la orquesta tocó el clásico _valls _y no les quedó más remedio que abrirlo para que se les unieran el resto de las parejas. En medio Esme le pidió a Edward y ella compartió baile con Charlie.

-Pareces muy feliz, Bells. Irradias felicidad.

-Es que lo soy, papá- contestó- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo eres por mí?

-Te voy a echar tanto de menos en casa, Bells, que hasta duele. Pero un poco menos porque soy muy feliz por ti, nena, cómo no iba a serlo. Ese _capullo _con el piano hasta haría que yo me enamorara de él.

Bella se rió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre. Miró así a la fiesta donde la gente se divertía: Carlisle bailaba con Renee, Esme con Jasper, Rosalie con Edward y Alice con Emmett. Era tan grandullón que la llevaba en volandas pero su amiga - y hermana - reía feliz. Sus amigos también bailaban, Phil parecía haber hecho buenas migas con los quileutes y los camareros pasaban los aperitivos y la bebida para que todo el mundo estuviera cómodo. Eran tan perfecto que parecía increíble que todo fuera por ella.

-Ya se que me lo has dicho pero tienes que prometérmelo otra vez: que me llamarás y vendrás cuando puedas. Y que tendrás un ratito para tu aburrido y viejo padre.

-No sé dónde voy de _luna de miel _porque nadie a soltado ni palabra pero te llamaré desde donde estemos. No me voy a olvidar de ti papá, te lo prometo.

Charlie Swan murmuró un "_mas te vale_" sonriendo y en otro traspiés dio el baile por acabado. Bailar con cualquier de los Cullen era más fácil que con su padre porque tenía los dos mismos pies izquierdos, así que cuando Emmett pidió su turno de la novia y Alice tomó a Charlie prestado dejarían de hacer ese ridículo tan espantoso.

-Ya era hora, hermanita, parece que me estabas _evitando_- rió socarrón Emmett.

-Quizás lo estaba intentando, pero llevando un vestido blanco y tú siendo tan grande me ha sido imposible- bromeó.

Se rió de nuevo y la hizo girar. Creyó que perdería el equilibrio porque Emmett era tan delicado bailando como riendo y hablando, pero su coordinación no era adquirida por la ponzoña y sólo se había tropezado al recuperar los latidos de su corazón.

-Eres increíble, Bella- dijo en una seriedad extraña en él- Gracias por hacer a mi hermano tan feliz y por formar parte de mi familia. Creía que me gustaba salir de caza por el bosque y tener una fuerza inimaginable pero no es nada comparable con lo que me gusta ver a Rose sonreír y poder planear nuestro futuro.

La emoción volvió a embargar el cuerpo de Bella cuando casi no la había abandonado tras el baile con Charlie. Escuchar hablar así al _último _de los Cullen del que esperaba esa solemnidad volvieron a empañarle los ojos de lágrimas tanto que cuando iba a contestar que _gracias a él por aceptarla entre los suyos cuando ni siquiera eran de la misma especie_, sólo musitó:

-Emm, yo…

Pero él la interrumpió batiendo la cabeza, haciéndola girar de nuevo y cuando le volvió a tener delante su semblante serio había desaparecido para dejar paso a su habitual sonrisa burlona.

-Dale _caña_, hermanita. Porque allá dónde vais de _luna de miel_…- dijo teatralmente- no hay ni una gota de alcohol, así que confío en ti para que le quites la cara de _muermo_- le guiñó un ojo.

Volvió a reír socarronamente así que la cara de Bella se encendió desde la barbilla hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Esto divirtió aún más a Emmett que en otra vuelta después la apretó contra él para incluso levantarla del suelo hasta que Carlisle vino a rescatarla.

-Emmett- le tocó en el hombro- Estás monopolizando a la novia- después le susurró- Y no creo que esos movimientos tan buscos le vengan demasiado bien.

Emmett volvió a reír y la puso en el suelo para darle su mano a Carlisle pero ahí no cesó el vapuleo. No físico, si no psíquico, porque antes de dejarles a ellos y cruzar la pista en busca de su nueva compañera de baile, dijo:

-Será mejor que se lo digas a Edward o le chafarás la _noche de bodas_.

Oh, el rubor. ¿En algún momento dejaría de ruborizarse? Ni en brazos de Carlisle que parecía inmune a todo tipo de bromas de carácter sexual que la tranquilizaba con su mirada azul y su sonrisa complaciente. Rió disimuladamente, le pidió que le disculpara y danzaron por la pista como si no pasara nada.

Entonces, le vio. No había tenido tiempo de charlar con él más allá de las felicitaciones tras la ceremonia pero sí que le había visto disfrutar de la recepción, de la comida e incluso se adelantó portando una cámara desechable que le había entregado Billy Black para inmortalizar desde primera línea el momento de cortar el pastel. Pero ahora estaba allí solo, en el jardín trasero iluminado por las decenas de candiles ahora que la noche había caído, así que quiso hablar con él.

Carlisle vio hacia donde miraba y le dejó ir sin necesidad de decir más.

-¿Jake?- preguntó cruzando lentamente las puertas de la terraza- ¿Va todo bien?

El chico, sentado de espalda a la fiesta, mirando hacia el bosque se giró para sonreír pero sin moverse más le tendió la mano para que Bella se sentara al lado.

-Sí- suspiró- Sólo pensaba.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Bella.

-En todo lo que va a cambiar ahora. En todo lo que ha cambiado. En que los Cullen _molan _de verdad y que he perdido mucho tiempo odiándoles.

Bella miró hacia atrás, a la fiesta. Pudo ver a Renee y a Phil bailando, o al menos intentándolo porque él parecía tan patoso como Charlie, a Billy Black hablando con Carlisle o incluso a sus amigos del instituto junto a los chicos quileutes. Pero entre todas aquellas personas realmente destacaban los Cullen los que bailaban, hablaban con los invitados o permanecían al otro de la recepción sin intervenir.

Era una imagen que hacía meses, los mismos meses en los que Jacob había pisado esa casa por primera vez, nadie creyó que pasara. Los Cullen y los quileutes juntos, celebrando algo, dejando atrás su mundo mágico y siendo _personas normales_. Aunque esa expresión, _personas normales_, Bella creyera que no se podía aplicar a ambos clanes formados por seres excepcionales, tuviera poderes u habilidades o no.

-Ha merecido la pena venir- añadió- Tienes un aspecto increíble, Bells, estás muy hermosa.

Bella sonrió y le dio un codacito de camaradería a Jacob que le rodeó los hombros con el brazo para besarla sonoramente en la mejilla, algo que Bella aceptó incluso apoyándose en su hombro para mirar el bosque también. Las chicharras cantaban en la lejanía y la música se filtraba desde el salón formando una mezcla increíble.

-Está siendo un día perfecto- dijo ella.

-Me alegro. Y espero haber colaborado un _poquito_. Aunque yo no toque el piano ni sepa de adornos de flores o mi regalo sea el más pequeño de toda la mesa.

-Estás aquí y eres mi amigo, claro que has colaborado. No sería un día perfecto si tú no estuvieras aquí.

-Eres una mentirosa, pero gracias- repitió el codacito.

-¿Qué harás ahora? Ya sabes. El otro día no querías hablar sobre ello, pero ya habrás tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

Antes de contestar, Jacob miró de nuevo a la fiesta, a su padre, a sus amigos, a su anterior manada, a Edward que incluso hablaba con Sam… Suspiró profundamente y ordenó las ideas que locamente le cruzaban la cabeza desde hacía semanas. ¿Viajar? Podía hacerlo. Quería terminar sus estudios. Quizás montar su propio taller. Se iba a enterar el _exvampiro _por ofrecerse a pagar piezas. Ir a ver a sus hermanas… La libertad era tan grande que le sobrecogía. Haber vivido escuchando las leyendas de su tribu y que ahora sólo fueran eso, leyendas, realmente daba miedo.

-Quizás me busque una novia. ¿Conoces a alguna chica que me pueda interesar?

-¿Qué le gusten los chicos que van por ahí en moto y manchados de barro?- bromeó Bella- Déjame que piense… Creo que no- se rió.

-¡Eh!- exclamó él- Hoy no tengo manchas. El traje era de mi _abuelo_. He buscado algo igual de _viejo _que los Cullen, deberías de sentirte halagada porque no me presentara con una sudadera vieja y unos pantalones rotos. Como seguramente te hubiera gustado vestirte a ti.

-Bruto- rió Bella en otro codacito.

La música se intensificó al abrirse la puerta de la terraza y Edward cruzó hacia el jardín con gesto de sorpresa. Miró a Bella, después a Jacob y sonrió antes de hablar:

-Me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo la _novia _para no poder compartir un baile con el _novio_, pero veo que alguien la estaba reteniendo. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- Sólo un poco melancólico, ya sabes, lo que le pasa a la gente en las bodas.

Le estrechó la mano y Edward aceptó para darle uno de sus habituales abrazos fraternales y antes de soltarle le susurró casi inaudiblemente "_gracias por venir_". Después le tendió la mano a Bella para que se levantara, antes la ayudó con la tela del vestido y tomándola de la cintura la estrechó contra él para besarle la frente.

Ver a Edward y a Bella juntos hacía hasta daño, siempre lo había pesando. Incluso ahora cuando sus sentimientos eran más claros que nunca algo se le clavaba al ver a dos personas que se pertenecían de una manera tan fuerte, quizás porque creía que nunca iba a encontrar nada así, a nadie a quien querer de una manera tan intensa como a Edward le pasaba con Bella y viceversa. ¿Quizás era envidia? Podía mirar a otras parejas pero ninguna era tan sólida, no recordara que su madre mirara a su padre así o incluso a sus hermanas con sus maridos, así que supuso que era algo único, una cosa que pasa una sola vez en el mundo cuando se para, se da la vuelta y algo que está muerto vuelve a vivir para romper el embrujo de toda una cultura.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a entrar o al menos me quitaré de en medio porque no quiero volver a presenciar una de vuestra _sesiones de arrumacos_- carraspeó el chico para comenzar a caminar.

-No, Jake,- dijo Edward- espera, quería…- miró a Bella que le respondió con curiosidad, aunque sin soltarle- Quería pedirte una _cosa_.

El chico se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada suspicaz pero volvió sobre sus pasos prestándole toda su atención.

-Ni siquiera Bella y yo lo hemos hablado y falta mucho pero…- bajó el tono de la voz- me gustaría que consideraras el ser el _padrino _de nuestro bebé. Es una costumbre católica y ni siquiera hemos discutido qué tipo de educación le daremos, pero es una figura que me gustaría que estuviera presente en su vida y que además, fueses tú. Y estoy seguro de que Bella no podría estar más de acuerdo conmigo.

La sonrisa de Bella iluminó toda la terraza y apretándole más contra ella le sirvió como respuestas para besarla nuevamente en la frente. Jacob meneó la cabeza, pestañeó procesando la información y sonriendo de medio lado, repitió:

-¿Padrino? ¿Quieres que sea el padrino del bebé? No sé, tío, ¿no lo sería mejor uno de tus _hermanos_?

-Ellos _ya _son mis hermanos y quiero - se corrigió- _queremos _que estés presente en su vida. Por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Tenemos que contárselo.

Sonriendo aún, se rascó la cabeza mirando a la fiesta. Sam bailaba ahora con Emily en medio de la pista y lo hacía al lado de la _brujilla _y del _rubio estirado _que aunque seguía igual de tenso que cuando era vampiro, ahora sonreía mientras se divertía. El doctor Cullen hablaba con su padre y la mamá de los Cullen tomaba una de las copas de los camareros para tendérsela a Sue Clearwater.

¿Formar parte de la familia de los Cullen? Prácticamente ya lo eran.

-Pero no viviréis aquí. El bebé ni siquiera nacerá aquí.

-Entonces, tendrás que tomar un avión para ir a verle- añadió Edward- Y no te preocupes, yo te lo pago- bromeó.

-En primera clase, espero- se acercó para chocarle la mano- Claro que lo seré, tío, es un honor. Creí que me ibas a pedir que te diera las fotos que te hicimos cuando estabas completamente _borracho_.

-¿Qué…?- titubeó Bella- ¿Qué… fotos? ¿Y _cómo _de borracho estabas?

-Dios mío- suspiró Edward- No seríais capaces. ¿De quién fue la idea? ¿De Emmett, verdad? Le mataré en cuanto le ponga las manos encima. O dejaré que Rosalie lo haga si no ha tenido nada que ver.

Pero Jacob estalló en risas así que sólo le faltó relajarse. Le dio otro codacito de camaradería y explicó:

-Tranquilo, tío, era broma, aunque hubiera sido buena idea. Y no estaba tan borracho, sólo _ligeramente mareado_. Fue divertido verle, siempre el perfecto y pomposo Cullen, tambalearse y trabarse con la lengua- explicó- Deberías de hacerlo más a menudo.

-Oh, no, eso sí que no. ¿Y qué sigáis recordándomelo? Esa fue la primera y la última vez para mí. Ahora ya soy un _responsable hombre casado _que pronto será _padre_- dijo muy seguro.

-Entonces, ¿me dejarás sola cuando yo vaya a emborracharme? Porque siempre has querido darme todas las _experiencias humanas _posibles y esa no va a ser menos- bromeó Bella.

-Vale, vale, vale- intervino Jacob- Creo que estáis entrando en un terreno íntimo y personal que no me interesa escuchar. ¿Volvemos a la fiesta? Aún no he bailado con la novia. Si el novio me lo permite.

Quizás Jake fue uno de los pocos invitados con el que no había bailado, pero lo hizo con él y repitió con unos cuantos más, como Carlisle y Charlie, tuvo su momento con Edward e incluso tuvo un rato para las chicas cada vez que tenía que ir al cuarto de baño porque necesitaba ayuda para levantar toda la tela que tenía encima o para retocar el maquillaje, cosa que Alice no dejó de hacer. Se hicieron lo que le pareció un reportaje fotográfico entero y entonces llegó el momento de la despedida.

Ahora si se arruinaba todo, qué mas daba, ¿no? Abrazó y besó a Charlie quizás más que lo había hecho en el último año e hizo lo mismo con Renee, después le pidió a Phil que la cuidara mucho y se detuvo mínimamente con el resto: con sus amigos a los que prometió emails y con Jacob esa esperada visita a Nueva Inglaterra hasta que Alice se pusiera histérica diciendo que _era la hora _o que perderían el vuelo para prácticamente arrastrarla al tocador, regañarle por el estropicio del maquillaje y amenazando con quejas a las compañías cosméticas.

-Ahora qué mas da, Alice. El día ha sido perfecto. Lo has hecho perfecto. Eres la mejor _hermana _y con más talento del mundo, así que un borrón en mis ojos no va a estropearlo- dijo Bella.

Alice luchó con la sonrisa pero se mantuvo firme para volver a empolvarle la nariz mientras Rosalie seguía afanada en deshacerle el peinado, dejándole la melena ondulada suelta. Así ya estaba con el vestido fuera, liberada de tanta tela y de aquel corpiño que la oprimía por el último _gabinete de crisis _cuando se habían dado cuenta que las caderas eran más anchas que hacía un par de semanas.

-Claro que da más. No he estado _meses _buscando el vestido perfecto para tu viaje de luna de miel para ir con ese desastre en la cara. No me lo perdonaría nunca. Rose, por favor.

Su hermana obedeció y sacó del armario una de las bolsas impecables donde llevaba todo el día apareciendo joyas de la moda: el vestido de Rosalie, el de Esme o el que habían preparado para Renee porque por ella hubiera asistido a la boda con una chilaba. Y en una percha le tendió el segundo vestido más bonito que había visto.

Brillaba casi como su vestido de novia sin ser blanco. Era una especie de color crema. Se ceñía bajo el pecho, no tenía mangas y parecía delicado como Rosalie lo sujetaba.

¿Y lo malo de eso? Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón con él. Al menos ya contaba con un dato: fueran a donde fueran parecía hacer calor si no le daban un abrigo.

Sin apenas parar para tomar aire, Rosalie y Alice la enfundaron en él mientras ésta suspiraba que _había ensanchado pero no demasiado_. Le dieron un último retoque, le dijeron que las maletas ya estaban en el coche y tres segundos después tiraban de ella para volver a la reunión recordándole que debía de lanzar el ramo.

Todo el mundo aplaudió al verlas salir aunque el resto de los presentes le importó un bledo al poder contemplar allí, al pie de la escalera, a Edward esperándole. También se había cambiado su traje por una camisa azul que le sentaba fenomenal y unos pantalones oscuros, además de recuperar su pelo habitual, que estaba despeinado y no engominado. Le sonrió de esa manera que hacía que se parara el mundo y aún a varios metros le tendió la mano. La mano donde brillaba esa alianza que compartían.

Rosalie y Alice se le adelantaron para ponerse con el resto de las chicas que esperaban el ramo, pero Bella continuó bajando la escalera. Tomó la mano de Edward, recibió además un beso en los labios y aunque varias presentes protestaron por no cumplir el ritual sólo avanzó hacia Rosalie. Se lo dio, la abrazó porque si alguien le correspondía ser la _siguiente _era ella, y siguieron por el pasillo que formaron los invitados hacia la calle intentando escapar una nube de arroz hasta que entraron en el coche.

Allí se volvió, le dijo adiós a su padre y mirando a todos sus familiares y amigos se empezaron a alejar hacia fuera donde que ocurriría su luna de miel.

¿La verdad? Le daba lo mismo. Estaba con Edward. Por el resto de su vida.


	49. Isla Esme

**49. Isla Esme.**

-¿Señores Cullen?- preguntó una sonriente azafata- Felicidades, de parte de la tripulación.

Así, como había hecho la otra en el viaje _Settle-Houston _les dejó en la bandeja sendas copas de champán.

-Muchas gracias- respondió Edward, e hizo como la otra vez: tomó su copa, la chocó contra la de Bella que ni siquiera había tocado, se mojó los labios y la volvió a dejar en su sitio- Da mala suerte.

-¿No vas a decírmelo?- preguntó Bella por enésima vez.

-Sólo nos quedará una parada más- respondió él.

-¿Estamos en el mismo _uso horario_? Le prometí a mi padre que le llamaría.

-Mmm…- ronroneó él. Le tomó la mano, la de la alianza, se la acarició y después entrelazó los dedos- No, no usamos el mismo horario, además de que necesitamos un teléfono _vía satélite _porque no hay cobertura en el móvil. De todos modos- le besó la mano- Esta noche eres sólo para mí.

Tragándose un gemido de placer que le hizo dejar los ojos en blancos, suspiró. Sólo para él. Pero esa noche y el resto de su vida. ¿Para qué demonios tenía que irse tan lejos? Podían estar ya dándole riendas a la pasión en cualquier Hotel de Seattle porque esa espera estaba a punto de matarla. Y entre la ansiedad y las hormonas podría sufrir una combustión espontánea en medio de su asiento de primera clase.

-Es cierto- ronroneó ella- Además, dijiste que _no _iba a dormir.

-Quizás ni esta noche, ni la próxima. Y la próxima si tu salud no peligra por la falta de sueño- añadió.

Era una tortura. ¡Una completa tortura! No sabía como él aguantaba así, como si nada y no le saltaba encima para arrancarle la ropa porque ya se estaba imaginaba saltándole los botoncitos de su camisa uno a uno y con los dientes. Esa mañana se había jurado que se había acabado el reprimirse y seguía haciéndolo. Era algún tipo de castigo.

¿Cómo hacía la gente? Cuando te casas con una persona de la que estás total y perdidamente enamorada, ¿cómo consigues controlar la pasión física arrolladora? Quizás cuando su madre le preguntó esa mañana si tenía alguna duda mientras ella fingía no tener nauseas debió dejárselo caer. Así que disimuló evitando lo único que había en su mente.

-¿Vamos a Río de Janeiro? ¿O aún nos tendremos que desviar un poco más?

-Sólo una parada más- repitió.

Le sonrió de medio lado, volvió a besarle la mano y así se entornó hacia ella para que se acurrucara en su hombro. Pudo hacerlo y además se sintió terriblemente cómoda donde los amplios asientos de primera clase colaboraban.

-Ha sido un día perfecto. Nunca me imaginé que sería así. He sido tan tonta por temer este momento y he sido completamente feliz- dijo.

-Eso me hace a mí aún más feliz, mi amor. Si cierro los ojos ahora te veo caminando hacia el altar. No voy a olvidarlo mientras viva.

Cerró los ojos contra su cuello y sonrió. Ella tampoco olvidaría cuando empezó a recorrer el pasillo del brazo de Charlie y le vio al otro lado. Era _suyo_, se repetía en su mente.

-Cuando estábamos en Volterra, en… la _sala de la Cúpula_- carraspeó. Esa expresión hizo que Edward se envarara y que levantara la cabeza de su hombro porque parecía realmente tenso- Y Jane le hacía daño a Carlisle porque quería llegar hasta mí…

-Sé a qué momento te refieres- le interrumpió apretando las mandíbulas.

-Pensé que, quizás, ese era mi destino, sacrificarme por todos vosotros. Que el mundo no podía estar sin los Cullen, sin ti, y que aún podrías cumplir tu sueño de estudiar Medicina y enamorarte de _otra _chica, aunque me muriera de celos solo con la idea, y de ser padre cuando entrara en tus planes. Y aunque tenía miedo, lo habría hecho encantada. _Morir en lugar de alguien que amas me parecía una buena manera de acabar_.

Edward siguió tenso e incluso mirándole horrorizado como si acabaran de transportase aquel mismo momento y entre el ruido del avión se colaran sus gritos aterrados pidiendo que no le hicieran daño pero después meneó la cabeza y la abrazó para hundirla en su pecho a la vez que la besaba no una, si no una decena de veces.

-Oh, Bella. _Mi _Bella. _Suicida _Bella- suspiró agónico- Si te hubieran hecho daño yo tampoco habría salido de la sala de la cúpula, porque pienso lo mismo que tú, por eso viajamos allí. Pero jamás podría enamorarme de otra chica: Te he esperado durante 90 años y te esperaría otros 90 más. Y no podría tocar a ninguna otra, de la misma forma que no permitiría que nadie me tocara. Soy _tuyo_, Bella, en el más amplio y literal sentido de la palabra.

Sonrió al recibir otro beso y ella añadió:

-Y ahora es oficial y todo el mundo lo sabe, señor Cullen.

-Exacto- respondió.

-Por cierto, _felicidades _por su 18 cumpleaños: es la primera vez que toma un avión sin un documento falso firmado por su tutor legal- añadió bromeando.

-Gracias- respondió con un rápido beso en los labios- Hoy también ha sido un día muy feliz y casarme con la mujer que amo, el mejor regalo. Sólo le veo ventajas al ser tan joven porque así nos queda toda la vida por delante para disfrutarla, juntos.

Relajado se volvió a arrellanar en su asiento y a hacer que Bella se recostara en su hombro. Pensó en aquella idea preconcebida del matrimonio que siempre le había inculcado su madre donde chicas tontas obnubiladas por sus novios del instituto no conocían nada más y se casaban en plena adolescencia cortándoles las alas y el resto de su vida, que no tenía nada que ver con ella: ni siquiera embarazada como estaba le parecía que se estuviera perdiendo algo y no podía esperar para realmente empezar su vida _juntos_. Porque ella también le pertenecía en el sentido más amplio y literal de la palabra.

Que tonta había sido y cómo se había equivocado. Tenía que haber dicho que _sí _la primera vez que le mostró el anillo.

-¿Sabes hablar portugués? ¿Cómo vamos a entendernos con la gente?- preguntó.

La azafata pasó a su lado dando instrucciones en ese idioma cuando Edward se levantó para tomar su equipaje de mano, pero se rió y le indicó que saliera hacia el pasillo para abandonar el pasaje.

-Hablo portugués tan fluido como italiano. O al menos, lo hacía. Pero no te preocupes, porque donde vamos, estaremos tú y yo solos.

_Solos_, _solos_. La sola palabra le ponía nerviosa, y nerviosa evacuaron el avión, recogieron su equipaje y salieron de la terminal hacia un vehículo que les estaba esperando. Entonces comprobó que Edward sí se entendía con el conductor y que le daba unas señas de las que ella no comprendió ni palabra mientras el coche empezaba a callejear por las bulliciosas calles nocturnas de Río de Janeiro repletas de vida.

Cruzaron la ciudad por medio de una autopista y entraron hacia una zona de muelles. Y ahí el coche se detuvo para darle una nueva indicación señalando unas embarcaciones al otro lado de lo que parecía una fiesta con música. Edward salió del coche para abrirle la puerta y le tendió la mano para cruzar entre el gentío mientras el hombre cargaba con su equipaje.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó curiosa.

Tuvieron que dar unos cuantos pasos entre la muchedumbre para que le contestara al oído.

-¿Te parece que aquí vamos a estar a _solas_?

Eso lo hizo deslizando la mano por su figura - desde la cintura a las caderas - mientras su aliento le rozaba el cuello.

No, todos los brasileños le sobraban.

Se volvió para abrazarle pero Edward se le adelantó tomándole la cara con ambas manos y besándole apasionadamente. ¿En serio estaban en medio de una muchedumbre? Ni siquiera oía la música y eso que un par de personas que pasaron bailando cerca les empujaron.

Se rió cuando tras el beso exhaló un "_no_" y la volvió a tomar de la mano para guiarle. En un par de ocasiones le preguntó que _si le parecía más divertida la fiesta que lo que les esperaba siempre podían quedarse _y ella siguió caminando hacia la parte del muelle donde el hombre con su equipaje ya les esperaba.

Cargó uno de las lanchas con sus pertenencias y les ayudó a subir. Primer saltó Edward ágilmente y después le tendió la mano a Bella. Y una vez estuvieron dentro soltó el amarre y dijo algo parecido a una despedida.

La lancha empezó a alejarse de la costa y de la fiesta mientras se sumergían en la noche a la vez que el agua le salpicaba por la velocidad. Sí, Edward también debía de tener _licencia _para conducir lanchas motoras.

-Es allí- anunció.

Señaló un punto en concreto entre la negrura de la noche y aunque en principio Bella no vislumbró nada, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron percibió un contorno tenue entre el reluciente trazo de la luna sobre el oleaje. Una islita donde se balanceaban las hojas de las palmeras y refulgía la media luna de una playa bajo la pálida luz de la noche.

Un corto muelle de planchas de madera deslustradas les esperaba para que atracaran la lancha que encarrilaba a una construcción desde la que salía una luz blanquecina. ¿Un complejo hotelero? No, no había nadie esperándoles, sólo la luz fija. Era una casa. Una casa demasiado grande para una isla muy pequeña y demasiado familiar.

-Es la isla Esme- añadió- Es un regalo que Carlisle le hizo a Esme y se ofreció a prestárnosla. Pensó que nos gustaría.

Una _isla_, una _isla desierta_. Solo para ellos. La lancha no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido hacia el muelle y Edward no lo atracó con la suficiente celeridad. No descargó las maletas tan veloz como ella hubiera requerido ni comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa sin tanta demora.

Parecían rodeados de jungla, y además del mar de quizás la desembocadura de un río o incluso una cascada. Los animales sonaban en la espesura negra, la leve brisa movía la vegetación y la costa parecía escarpada pero lo mismo le dio. A la luz del día - siguiente o el próximo - ya lo contemplaría.

Edward entró en la casa y encendió más luces. Llegaron a un recibidor de colores neutros, algo que evidentemente Esme había decorado, claro y luminoso e incluso quiso hacerle un amago de _ruta turística _indicándole qué tal puerta era la cocina, la de más allá era el salón y que por allí se salía a una terraza que daba al sur, pero apenas cruzó la vivienda hasta llegar a una estancia grande y blanca con la pared más alejada casi toda de cristal, donde dejó el equipaje. Fuera, la luna brillaba con fuerza sobre la arena blanca y justo, unos cuantos metros más allá de la casa, refulgían las olas. Pero todo aquello pasó a un segundo plano porque una inmensa cama sobre la que colgaban nubes vaporosas de una mosquitera presidía la estancia.

Sería increíble despertarse por la mañana con el ruido de las olas o viendo el mar, pero para eso tenía que pasar _esa _noche antes.

¿Hiló alguna frase? Puede que no. ¿Habían mantenido alguna conversación fluida desde que se bajaron del bote? Qué mas daba. Ya estaban allí y era su momento: se acabó el reservarse, se acabó el esperar y se acabó contenerse.

Se volvió de golpe a la misma vez que Edward cruzaba la habitación hacia ella con aquella llamita de lujuria en los ojos para abrazarla mientras la besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque bien pensado, quizás dependía porque en el viaje había disimulado más que bien. Incluso la elevó en el aire y eso fue lo único necesario para que ahí perdiera los zapatos de tacón. Preciosos, sí, pero para el viaje de vuelta usaría unas de sus zapatillas deportivas. Necesitó parar para respirar y lo hizo con una gran bocanada de aire pero Edward ni siquiera se detuvo siguiendo con besos por el cuello, escote e incluso los brazos y antes de que volviera hasta a tragar saliva empezó a notar cómo le bajaba la cremallera del vestido que Alice y Rosalie le habían subido hacía una eternidad antes.

La piel se le puso de gallina cuando notó que la yema de sus dedos se deslizaban por su espalda y eso que en aquella habitación hacía todo el calor de Brasil junto y más se le erizó cuando separó los hombros para empezar a deslizarle el vestido. Ella colaboró gustosa y en apenas unos segundos cayó por su cuerpo para llegar hasta los pies y quedarse allí abandonado.

La volvió a coger en el aire y lo siguiente que notó en medio de aquel beso apasionado fue la seda de las sábanas contra su espalda a la vez que la recostaba en la enorme cama.

Era injusto, ¿verdad? Ella solamente en ropa interior y él completamente vestido así que se puso manos a la obra no fuera que le diera un golpe de calor. En medio de más besos los botones empezaron a saltar, le sacó la camisa por fuera del pantalón y una vez desabrochada él colaboró para tirarla hacia el suelo. Sin perder tiempo fue hacia los pantalones para igualar condiciones incluso empujándoles con sus rodillas para bajarlos porque en aquella fiesta no estaban invitados.

Quiso volver a parar para tomar aire, registrar todas las sensaciones, recordarse que era su _noche de bodas _y que no iba a tener ninguna más, pero su pasión física arrolladora mandaba y ¡sí! ya no había que contenerse más. Edward se lo estaba demostrando más que bien porque esa llama en sus ojos estaba a punto de quemarla cuando la miraba de esa manera a la vez que resbalaba los labios desde su pecho hasta su abdomen recreándose en las costillas para terminar en su ombligo con besos cortos y sonoros.

Suspiró agónica e incluso tiró de él porque quería sus labios sobre los suyos, lo que él respondió y rodaron por la cama. Estuvieron unos instantes de lado, después del otro y por último quedó ella encima. Así también le regaló besos por el cuello, en las marcas de las cicatrices y por todo el pecho pero cuando llegó a su ombligo él tampoco pareció aguantar más y les volvió a hacer rodar para volver a quedar encima para abrazarla como si quisiera atravesarle la piel. Su palma podía ocupar prácticamente la mitad de su espalda, suspiró más agónico que nunca y tirando de su cuerpo quedó sentando para que ella se sentara sobre él.

Esos fueron los únicos momentos de calma antes de la tormenta. La llama desapareció para aparecer adoración, le apartó los mechones de la cara que se estaban empezando a pegar con el sudor e incluso le acarició las mejillas encendidas por la excitación. Le besó en los labios haciendo que sus alientos chocaran y después se acabó todo el preludio.

Sonó algo que se rompía y hasta que no notó que la prenda superior se le caía no se dio cuenta que era el tirante de su sujetador. Una pena, porque era precioso, ligero como el vestido de novia y exquisito, pero lo conservaría aunque fuera en trocitos. Incluso puede que el tirón le hiciera daño pero no le importó. Después y con otro rasgón notó la mano de Edward deliberadamente en una parte de su cuerpo donde antes tampoco se había parado demasiado así que suspiró mientras arqueaba la espalda porque por algo así llevaba semanas y semanas aguantando. Incluso rió sin darse cuenta al recordar la pelea por el _sexo en el coche_, la cara de desconcierto cuando aquella tarde le abrió la puerta de casa de su padre cuando estaban solos o los tira y afloja en Florida. ¡Hasta en Seattle! Era su momento y lo iba a disfrutar hasta el final.

Del mismo modo que ya estaba desnuda y dispuesta a entregarse a él.

Las braguitas desgarradas abandonaron la cama y casi en el mismo movimiento ella ya le estaba bajando la ropa interior. _¿Por qué tienes que llevar ropa?, _tuvo ganas de decirle porque verle así, en todo su esplendor, era casi mágico. Se volvieron a besar casi consumiéndose el uno al otro, se recostó sobre ella para flexionarle las rodillas y como habían hecho antes, pero como si fuera la primera vez, le pidió permiso con la mirada, Bella asintió y aferrándola por las caderas formó parte de ella de la manera más apasionada que pudo.

* * *

¿Concentrarse en otra cosa? Quizás contar hacia atrás. 2999, 2998, 2997... Controlar la respiración para no marearse. Marcar bien el tempo, lo mismo que si estuviera tocando una melodía, su melodía, la suya y la de Bella. Eso era lo que estaban haciendo, una melodía, sus labios sonaban cuando se posaban los unos sobre el otros, sus respiraciones se acompasaban y los suspiros llenaban la habitación. Las pieles resbalaban la una sobre la otra, los gemidos se escapaban y algo repiqueteaba al fondo que no sabía muy bien qué era a la vez sus movimientos acompasados, el vaivén de sus cuerpos chocaban lo del uno contra los del otro.

2996, 2995, 2994,…

_Bah_. Lo único que quería _escuchar _era a Bella. Escucharla suspirar y gemir como hasta ahora mientras su cuerpo se doblaba más contra el suyo y sus piernas le apretaban más la cintura. Incluso le estaba clavando las uñas en la espalda en cada vaivén cuando parecía no haber tenido suficiente enroscando sus dedos entre su pelo.

2993, 2992, 2991,…

-Bella- gimió.

¿Acaso no lo iba a lograr? ¿No iba a estar _también _dentro de su mente? No podía perder eso. Tenía que concentrarse más, al diablo con contar hacia atrás. Quizás Bella estaba tensa y cerraba sus pensamientos. O quizás no lo estaba _haciendo _bien. No el _acto _en sí, conocía a Bella muy bien y podía distinguir sus suspiros de placer - como los de ahora - con los de la molestia o el dolor - como la primera vez - y sin dárselas de _experto _porque le quedaba mucho que experimentar - sobre todo en las próximas semanas -, la manera de formar parte de ella en el sentido más _literal _de la palabra.

-Edward, por favor…

Suspiró tan agónica y le clavó las uñas en los hombros tan fuerte que hasta estuvo a punto de soltar una blasfemia. Si estuviera en su mente _sabría _lo que requería, que ahora no era más que el vaivén se intensificara y le apretara más contra él. ¿Cómo lo hacían el resto de los hombres? No poder satisfacer a su mujer que se entrega en cuerpo y alma en un simple acto tendría que ser una _pena capital_.

Y entonces otro mundo le golpeó de pronto directamente en la parte interna de los párpados que apretaba del esfuerzo.

Bella pensaba mil cosas a la vez y ninguna sola. Que mente más maravillosa y era _suya _y solamente suya. Imágenes pasaban a toda prisa y otra se quedaba parada, como a cámara lenta. Y esa imagen era de él, de él besándola, lo que hacía ahora: lo que le gustaba el roce de sus lenguas, el tacto y su aliento cuando chocaban. Por detrás a su vez pasaban que tenía la mano _justo _donde era preciso aunque quizás mejor un poco más a la izquierda - y obedeció - que llevaba el ritmo perfecto y que cuando estaban en el avión estaba muy cansada pero ahora podría estar así toda la noche.

Y él también.

_Por favor_, volvió a suplicar en su cabeza.

Obedeció y dio gracias por estar casado con una mujer tan brillante porque ella se había dado cuenta de qué demonios era ese repiqueteo: el cabecero contra la pared. Volvió a pensar en él, acariciándola como estaba ahora y otro millón de imágenes coparon su mente: mariposas emprendiendo el vuelo en un prado de margaritas, la salida del sol o el golpeteo de la lluvia contra los cristales de su habitación en su casa con Charlie. Esa lluvia dejó de golpear contra la ventana y empezó a hacerlo contra las cristaleras de su habitación en la Mansión mientras Bella lo contemplaba todo tumbada desde la cama.

-Ya no estamos en Forks, Bella- le susurró entre suspiros.

Las imágenes cesaron de golpe, como quien apaga una televisión bruscamente tirando del cable a la par que el cuerpo de Bella se tensaba, le dejaba de clavar las uñas y perdía la carencia de la respiración. Notó que su piel se erizaba bajo la suya y que aún con el sudor corriendo que los envolvía, tenía un escalofrío.

_¿Puedes leerme?- _escuchó ahora.

-Completamente.

_¿En qué quieres que piense?_

-En nosotros.

Y así fue, las imágenes volvieron de brotar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pudo notar que Bella estaba nerviosa, _nerviosa _por la elección de pensamientos, por que estos fueran bonitos o que más le gustaran, como el momento en el que se estaba vistiendo esa mañana poniéndose las prendas que le había arrancado y ese recuerdo sí que le gustó. Le pudo ver sonriendo cuando llegaron a la isla, pero lo mejor de todo fue el pensamiento de estar completamente _solos_. O al ver la cama y las vistas desde ella donde despertaría la mañana siguiente después de pasar _esta _noche.

_Me haces muy feliz._

-Y tú a mí, amor- jadeó.

_Me quedaría así siempre._

-Y yo también.

-Edward…

Esa voz sonó fuera de su cabeza porque alguien volvió a tirar del cable. Bella gimió de nuevo a la vez que le volvía a clavar las uñas en la espalda e incluso quizás le apretó con los dientes en el hombro porque la parte más humana de todo el acto empezaron a requerir los sentidos de ambos. Su cuerpo se convulsionó una vez contra él, apretó las piernas más en torno a su cintura e imitando el vaivén de las olas que sonaban fueran entre el repiqueteo de la pared colapsó sobre ella en su siguiente convulsión en el suspiro más apasionado que pudo exhalar.

Y si ahí alguien volvía a decir que no tenía alma, lo discutiría vehementemente porque podía haberla visto gracias a Bella.

* * *

Aún le temblaban las piernas y las sentía como si fueran de mantequilla cuando Edward se apartó de encima para tumbarse a un lado y cubrirlos a ambos con la sábana. Ah, ¿habían estado encima de las sábanas y no debajo? Podían haber estado en el suelo y no se hubiera dado cuenta porque en la primera convulsión de su cuerpo cuando notó el placer subir desde los dedos de sus pies a la punta de sus cabellos perdió el sentido, para el siguiente no había calificativo.

Si al final tenía que darle la razón que había merecido la pena esperar tanto…

No sólo le temblaban las piernas, si no el cuerpo entero y sólo se dio cuenta cuando Edward la estrechó contra su pecho como si quiera reconfortarla. ¿Tenía frío? No, en su vida había estado más acalorada. ¡Ni con más sudor! Sentía como le resbalaba por la espalda, cómo a él también le corría por el pecho y su pelo estaba completamente pegado. En aquella habitación ni se podía respirar. Pero bien podían estar en el mismo infierno que no se iba a mover.

Edward le besó la cabeza, la estrechó más contra él y le apartó el pelo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó.

Lo hizo aún sin recobrar el aliento y podía sentir desde su pecho cómo su corazón estaba desbocado. Repiqueteaba como las alas de un colibrí y hasta le preocupó momentáneamente hasta que se dio cuenta que el suyo también lo hacía y se encontraba mejor que nunca. También tenía el pelo empapado, no tenía perlitas de sudor si no que la frente le arrollaba y sus adorables mejillas sonrosadas habían unificado toda su cara.

Pero lo más a destacar era la adoración con la que le miraban esos ojos verdes.

-Muy bien. Perfecta- contestó al borde de su aliento también- ¿Y tú?

Se rió para volver a besarle la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla donde apartó otro cabello pegado. Su risa llenó toda la habitación y posiblemente la isla entera y porque estaban completamente solos si no le pediría que bajara el tono si el último habitante de Brasil no había oído los golpes del cabecero contra la pared.

¿No era ella la que perdía la capacidad de observación?

-Mejor que nunca, mi amor. Mejor que nunca.

Después de eso giró para volver a quedar encima de ella para besarla, lentamente, tan lentamente que cuando acabó Bella le sujetó por la nuca para que volviera empezar.

-Bañémonos- dijo, como si fuera la idea más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué?- se rió Bella.

-Bañémonos- repitió- La playa te va a encantar: la arena es fina y el agua está cálida. Bañémonos a la luz de la luna- insistió.

-Pero…- meneó la cabeza. Le miró a él y después a la habitación: a la luz de las lamparillas y excepto por las sábanas arrugadas sobre sus cuerpos allí estaba el equipaje testigo mudo de su pasión como la ropa tirada en el suelo- No hemos deshecho las maletas para buscar el bañador y…

-Bella- le interrumpió- Estamos _completamente _solos.

Y sin más, le sonrió de medio lado, le dio un sonoro beso en los labios y se levantó para tenderle la mano. Bella dudó, apenas unos segundos porque sonrió y también le tendió la mano para levantarse de la cama.

¡Estaban completamente solos! ¡Y se había acabado el pudor y las reservas! Lo repetiría hasta la saciedad pero era hasta increíble creerlo. ¡Cuánto había pasado hasta llegar a ese momento! Lo de antes sólo había sido el _aperitivo_, aún le quedaba mucho por acabar con él, ya ni siquiera tenía que controlar su pasión física arrolladora, ahora era el momento de disfrutarlo.

Cuando se incorporó él la recibió con un nuevo beso y la guió hasta la parte de la cristalera desde donde se veía la playa. Desbloqueó la puerta corredera y antes de dar un paso fuera e incluso pisar la arena blanca que se arremolinaba para entrar en la habitación, se volvió pero ahora para tomarla en brazos.

-No sé cómo he podido olvidar cruzar el umbral contigo en brazos. No voy a perdonármelo nunca- le dijo en un nuevo beso.

-Podemos volver a entrar y a repetir _todo _lo de antes- respondió Bella contra sus labios.

-No- dijo él muy seguro- No quiero volver a desvestirte, estás mucho mejor desnuda.

Se rió nerviosa contra sus labios porque nunca creyó antes que se encontrara además de cómoda con alguien desnuda al aire libre e incluso cruzó los pies disfrutando de que le llevara en brazos mientras él avanzaba playa adelante. Le volvió a besar, resbaló por la mejilla y se detuvo en el cuello y cuando estaba allí y sólo iba a dar besos cortitos o incluso pasar la punta de la lengua decidió qué pasaría si succionaba como aquella vez él, en su casa. Después llegó hasta las marcas de media luna y a otras más recientes en el medio del hombro.

Iba a preguntarle si le había hecho daño y que lo sentía mucho pero entonces se quedó quieto y la dejó resbalar por su cuerpo para que pusiera los pies en el suelo, en la orilla para que el mar - cálido - le bañara a la altura de las rodillas. Después le señaló el horizonte así que antes de decir nada, miró hacia adelante desconcertada.

Pero no pudo hablar: la grandiosidad del paisaje le sobrecogió porque allá donde miraba no veía… nada. Sólo la oscuridad de un mar tranquilo, la misma tranquilidad con la que se movía contra sus piernas, y una media luna plateada que iluminaba el despejado cielo estrellado que les bañaba con su claridad.

Era como si fueran los dos únicos habitantes del Planeta. O al menos, el paisaje fue lo que le hizo sentir.

-Que hermoso- suspiró.

-No está mal- respondió él- Pero yo no usaría la palabra _hermoso_- añadió- No cuando tú estás aquí al lado para poderte comparar.

Sonrió haciendo que sus labios temblaran y le abrazó para volver a besarle, saltando incluso para que le cogiera a horcajadas. Él obedeció gustoso y siguió avanzado mar adentro hasta que el agua les cubrió por debajo de los brazos. El suelo seguía siendo fino bajo sus pies y las olitas que se formaban eran mínimas, así que incluso hizo que el cuerpo de Bella se echara hacia atrás para que se mojara completamente, que sustituyera la humedad del sudor por el agua del mar para él después repetir lo mismo. Fue agradable sumergirse en aquellas aguas tan cálidas, aguantar la respiración para ello y al abrir los ojos encontrarse con la sonrisa de Bella además de con un beso en los labios.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo también sonreír: conocía la isla por los recuerdos de Esme y Carlisle en el pasado, dónde estaba cada mueble, cómo había sido elegido y cómo había sido colocado. Las impresionantes vistas desde la playa incluso lo cálida que era el agua no se podían comparar con la sensación en su piel humana. La arena bajo los pies, la suave brisa, poder contemplar a Bella a la luz de la luna…

-Es la primera vez que me baño en el mar- le susurró- Y es una sensación tremendamente agradable además de poder compartirlo, contigo.

Bella volvió a sonreír, le pasó los dedos por los cabellos para echárselos hacia atrás y contestó:

-Es tremendamente agradable compartir otra _primera vez _contigo.

-Sólo contigo- respondió en un nuevo beso.

-Somos una sola persona.

Asintiendo la volvió a besar e incluso dejó su cuerpo a merced de la marea para sumergirse. Porque era el momento de experimentar muchas otras primeras veces y de convertirse en una sola persona con Bella.

Por eso estaban allí.


	50. En el Paraíso

**50. En el Paraíso.**

Edward se rascó los ojos con una mano antes de abrirlos y miró hacia la terraza abierta, por donde entraba el sonido relajante del mar, una leve brisa muy agradable además del ruido producido por unas gaviotas que revoloteaban por la playa. Ya había amanecido y aunque la costa parecía cubierta por una bruma, levantaría y en pocas horas podrían disfrutar de una mañana agradable y soleada en el paraíso.

Su última mañana.

Sólo pensarlo, le deprimía. Llevaban allí dos meses y medio y podía pasarse otros dos meses y medio más. ¿Qué más necesitaban aparte de un sistema de aire acondicionado? En cuanto se marcharan se aseguraría de que Carlisle ordenaba poner un buen climatizador en la vivienda porque para ser ocupada por primera vez por dos humanos el ambiente estaba de lo más caldeado. Y no sólo por ellos o por las actividades en aquellos dos meses y medio. Fue una de las pocas cosas que no se dio cuenta cuando preparó ese viaje.

Volvió la cabeza y besó a Bella en la frente, dormida sobre su pecho, como siempre. Era una sensación muy fácil a la que acostumbrarse, al calor que desprendía su cuerpo sobre el suyo y al aliento cálido que emanaba mientras inhalaba y exhalaba en su sueño más profundo. Y el que tenía más de una oportunidad en observar porque con el desarrollo del embarazo podía llegar noches a dormir más de 12 horas y cuando se cansaba de vagar por la casa aburrido por prescindir de su compañía, la velaba, como antes.

Parecía que el cuerpo de Bella había esperado a llegar a la isla cambiar por completo. Apenas estuvo un par de semanas con sus nauseas matutinas - lo que le hizo posponer las excursiones que había planeado porque se pasaba las mañanas mareada en la cama o corriendo hacia el lavabo a vomitar - que de repente una noche se quedó dormida y cuando se despertó al día siguiente su vientre plano había desaparecido curvándose de una manera preciosa en torno a sus caderas. Después sus huesos de las caderas dejaron de ser visibles, su cintura se desdibujó y ahora mismo a las 24 semanas de gestación tenía el vientre más adorable del mundo. E incluso hacía un par de semanas, en uno de los acostumbrados baños nocturnos - que normalmente eran _más _que nadar bajo la luna - mientras se besaban abrazados en el suave vaivén de las olas pudo notar las patadas de su bebé desde el otro lado del vientre de Bella.

Por sólo esa sensación hubiera esperado 90 años más.

Bueno, por eso y por seguir teniendo esos atisbos maravillosos de su mente. A medida de que la _práctica _avanzaba había llegado a un grado de concentración que le pasmaba. No muy hiladas ni tampoco muy largas - por que la actividad física demandaba - podían tener hasta conversaciones y estaba seguro que a estas alturas ya había leído todo lo que Bella quería que leyera: cómo se imaginaba a su bebé, incluso cómo se imaginaba a él con él en brazos, las ganas que tenía de abrazarle, cómo era la verdadera sensación de esas patadas o que quizás podían pasar de regresar a casa y quedarse allí el resto de su vida. Ahí la imaginación de Bella se disparaba e incluso le sonrojaba porque les visualizaba a los dos desnudos cual Adán y Eva en el paraíso retozando por todas las partes de la jungla y criando a su hijo como si del _Lago Azul _se tratara y estaba seguro que en Dartmouth serían exigentes pero no hasta el punto de querer abandonarse de aquella manera.

De hecho, en medio de esa conversación inaudible la cama colapsó sobre sus patas y no se dieron cuenta hasta un buen rato después cuando notaron el cabecero y las mesillas más altas de lo normal. Bella bromeaba con que _cómo había resistido el mobiliario a antiguas visitas de vampiros_ y se rió de lo lindo porque _aquella no era su vieja cama de Forks_ pero cuando él se lo tuvo que explicar al equipo de limpieza porque no podían pasarse una noche más con el colchón en el suelo, no supo del paradero de Bella por toda la casa.

Comprobando antes de moverse que Bella seguía en estado comatoso, se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar en cuclillas en el suelo y así volvió a mirarla. Bella sólo suspiró en sus sueños pero se quedó quieta: como si su cuerpo siguiera debajo y con la mano - la de la alianza - estirada en la almohada. Así que la volvió a besar, cruzó el cuarto para ponerse un bañador - y salió por la puerta de la terraza sin cerrarla para que corriera el aire, hacia la playa.

Iba a echar mucho de menos la sensación de la arena bajo los pies descalzos. Y el sonido del mar. Y la brisa. Y estar los dos solos en su paraíso particular…

Suspiró de nuevo, se desperezó y así echó a correr por la cala.

Como Bella dormía tanto por las mañanas y le daba tanta pena despertarla - entre otras cosas porque estaban despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada - había adquirido un hábito de deporte que le encantaría compartir con Emmett en cuanto se volvieran a ver: corría por la playa y después nadaba. Y eso acompañado por las excursiones por la isla - donde caminaban los dos hasta que Bella se cansaba o se hacía la perezosa y la cargaba en la espalda como _antes _de vuelta a la casa - y los baños en el mar o en su cascada favorita, le hacían sentirse realmente bien. No sólo en estas semanas había cambiado el cuerpo de Bella, notaba que el suyo también: sus piernas estaban más fibrosas, lo mismo que sus brazos más fuertes. El pelo se le empezó a aclarar por el sol, su piel a broncearse y a no ser por las marcas de las cicatrices de media luna que seguían duras y frías al tacto, nadie podía decir que no era un chico normal de 18 años…

… de luna de miel.

Todo lo que había planeado cuando Esme le sugirió la isla o todo lo que había ideado realmente se quedó corto con todo lo que habían vivido. Y no era más que estar uno disfrutando del otro. En estos dos meses y medio había creado una dependencia física tan fuerte de Bella que cuando volvieran a la realidad seguro que hacía daño. No sólo podía disfrutarla al completo, sentir su piel contra la suya, leer su mente o contemplarla mientras dormía. Podía besarla hasta que sus labios le dolieran que pararía para volver a empezar. Podía acariciarla hasta que sus dedos le sangraran que se pararía volver a empezar. Podía…

Terminó su baño matinal y volvió a la casa por los mismos pasos que había dejado en la arena. Entró por las puerta de la terraza sigiloso donde la primera visión iba a Bella en la cama y sonrió: se había dado la vuelta y estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre su lado izquierdo y excepto la espalda de uno de los camisones _diabólicos _que su hermana le había metido en la maleta no mostraba nada más porque las piernas las tenía enroscadas entre las sábanas. Porque excepto eso, _camisones _- de diversas tallas, con diversos contornos y varios tipo de pantaloncitos como si Alice hubiera _visto _hacia dónde _evolucionaba _el cuerpo de Bella - lencería fina y minúsculos bikinis poco había considerado su hermana que sería necesario para torturarle, contando además, que la mayoría de esa ropa - o la mayoría que había llegado a estrenar - iba con algún desperfecto o convertida en un jirón cuando no podía _canalizar los excesos _que le hacía producir la pasión.

Al principio fue algo que le preocupó, lo mismo el hecho que se hubieran cargado la cama, la piel de Bella se marcaba con una facilidad alucinante y tras la primera noche no sólo tenía marcada la espalda al tirar de su ropa, si no tenía también marcas en los brazos de sujetarla o incluso en la parte interna de los muslos y la arena de la playa le parecía producir una especie de reacción en las rodillas y codos, pero como él también tenía diversas marcas - en la espalda, hombros e incluso en el cuello - y no le importaba en absoluto, sólo intentó controlarse un poco más y lo dejó correr.

Cruzó la habitación, entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha para que el agua saliera. Mientras se atemperada recogió uno de los pantaloncitos de Bella que estaban tirados en la alfombra junto con una camiseta suya que era lo que había llevado de indumentaria la noche anterior durante la cena para dejarlos en la bolsa de la ropa sucia y se miró en el espejo. Ya empezaba a urgir que se afeitara así que tomó su maquinilla para apurarse antes de meterse bajo el chorro. Cuando salió, se envolvió en la toalla, se quitó la humedad de los cabellos para que se secaran al aire y entró en el cuarto a por ropa limpia. Bella seguía sin moverse. Regresó vestido a dejar la toalla húmeda en el cesto que recogían los empleados de la limpieza y así salió hacia la cocina.

Encendió la cafetera y abrió la nevera para preparar el desayuno. Debía de dejar una nota de agradecimiento a los empleados de la limpieza porque les habían surtido con los mejores manjares de todo Brasil: frutas deliciosas, carne, pescado y verduras variadas que él se había encargado de cocinar desde la mirada asqueada de Bella desde el otro punto de la habitación porque la visión de los alimentos crudos le seguían dando bastantes nauseas. Además de no murmurar nada cuando les mostró los desperfectos de la cama y les pidió sí lo podían arreglar.

No obstante, cuando llegaron por primera vez como había estipulado con ellos al planear el viaje tres veces por semana estaban un poco reticentes. Lugareños y posiblemente creyentes de cualquier tipo de leyendas seguro que esperaban a los anteriores inquilinos - a Carlisle y a Esme - y se sorprendían de que hubiera basura real que vaciar o que tuvieran que dispensarles comida, así que hasta que no les encontraron paseando por la playa en una de sus visitas y comprobaron que eran una _pareja normal de luna de miel_, no se quedaron medianamente tranquilos.

La mujer - pequeña, menuda y de piel oscura - les dio la enhorabuena cuando notó el creciente vientre de Bella, les deseó prosperidad en su nueva vida juntos y no se quedó tranquila hasta que le preparó un plato típico y Bella se lo tomó delante de ella como si realmente él no la alimentara y sólo se dedicara a dar rienda a sus pasiones oscuras que le dejaban marcas por el cuerpo que con la escasa ropa con la que Bella se lucía por la casa era imposible disimular.

Partió frutas, dejó unas cuantas naranjas para el zumo de Bella y sacó los huevos para la tortilla. Realmente parecía su plato predilecto y a veces bromeaba diciendo que _el bebé la poseía y le pedía que ingiriera aquellas cantidades_. Pero estaba saludable, quizás más saludable que nunca y las horas al sol además de las de descanso la hacían parecer relajada e increíblemente hermosa.

Pero antes de meterse en faena y saboreando su taza de café fue hacia el salón. Recogió el par de cajas de los DVD que habían _intentado _ver anoche y encendió el ordenador portátil sobre la mesa. El aparato pitó, conectó después el módem _vía satélite_ y entró en su correo electrónico. Había un par de emails de Alice que después revisaría, donde incluso en uno aclaraba que iba destinado _solamente a Bella _y otro de Emmett pero antes de perder la señal que en ocasiones era bastante pobre, abrió uno nuevo para el único destinatario a que escribía si no diariamente, cada dos días.

_24 semanas de gestación_, encabezó el email, _ayer el bebé volvió a dar patadas. Parece que le gusta hacerlo cuando Bella está en una masa de agua porque fue mientras disfrutaba de un baño. Lo que me hace inclinarme a empezar a buscar información sobre los partos subacuáticos. Ha ganado dos kilos y el contorno de su vientre es dos centímetros superior a la última vez que lo medimos. Bella dice que está enormemente gorda pero yo la veo preciosa. Y sigue empeñada en que es niño y que es una tontería que alquiles un ecógrafo para comprobarlo en cuanto lleguemos a casa. _

_Estamos muy bien en el paraíso pero no puedo esperar para veros y abrazaros._

_Vuestro;_

_Edward._

Le dio al icono de enviar y revisó el resto de los emails: el de Emmett era un chiste tonto que se había encontrado navegando por internet y el de Alice eran unas fotografías de Jasper y ella, muy sonrientes, en Austin, además de una advertencia en rojo y subrayado: _Sé que te gusta vernos muy felices pero me ha llevado más de una hora y dos aspirinas ver qué fotos serían las mejores que enviar así que ni se te ocurra espiar qué hay en el email de Bella porque no va dirigido a ti_.

Como respuesta él le envió otra foto de ellos, en la playa, que se habían hecho días antes de lo más bucólicas y como decía Bella _típicas de luna de miel._

Antes de cerrar el navegador, refrescó la página y su email ya tenía respuesta. Escueta y enviada desde su dirección del Hospital así que quizás estaba en su turno de noche.

_Nosotros tampoco podemos esperar para veros y abrazaros. _

_El ecógrafo ya está en casa porque tu madre no me perdonaría no poder ver a su primer nieto en vivo y en directo._

_Os estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto y el jefe Swan se reunirá con nosotros en casa._

_Disfrutad de vuestras últimas horas de paraíso, aunque ya sabes que podéis volver cuando queráis;_

_Papá._

Sonriendo a la última frase que quizás cambiaba cuando supiera que ahora las patas de la antiquísima cama de Esme estaba sujetos por clavos rumbosos, apagó el ordenador para volver a la cocina dando los últimos sorbos a su café. Metió la taza en el fregadero, encendió la cocina y su siguiente actividad se redujo a batir huevos y a condimentar frutas.

* * *

Soñaba con su cascada. Aunque más bien era un recuerdo. Estaba en la parte más baja de las rocas donde salpicaba el agua que caía desde la altura y se sentaba a esperar que Edward se deslizara de las láminas resbaladizas que hacían de tobogán para llegar al laguito que se formaba debajo. Era mejor que un parque acuático, porque era _su _parque acuático, y por eso no podía parar de reír. Edward llegó al agua doblando incluso las piernas para darse un buen chapuzón y tras unos instantes donde podía ver su figura bucear por las aguas cristalinas, salió a la superficie para batir la cabeza e indicarle que se le uniera.

Lo hizo sin cesar de sonreír, resbaló por las rocas para llegar al agua y así nadó hacia él. Podía haberle imitado y lanzarse desde arriba pero quizás ya en su estado no era una actividad muy recomendable y prefirió no arriesgarse aunque no podía estar más segura que en los brazos de Edward que incluso la envolvieron bajo el agua.

Le regaló un beso en los labios y enroscó las piernas en su cintura. Había adoptado como política siempre tenerlas ahí, hasta cuando ni siquiera fuese necesario: si podía ir sobre su espalda que caminando lo hacía y si él nadaba por los dos, para qué bracear. ¿Era su luna de miel, no? Podía darse esos caprichos. Aunque ahora tuvo que dejar el espacio suficiente para su vientre dilatado mientras vagaban sin rumbo por su laguna particular. El agua era cálida, era cristalina, los rayos del sol quedaban filtrados por la vegetación del acantilado y podían quedarse allí hasta que tuvieran los dedos arrugados por estar en remojo.

Pero también podían hacer otras cosas. Edward la volvió a besar y por la manera que lo hizo se dio cuenta que pensaban lo mismo y eso que ella no tenía ese _don_. La mano que le sujetaba por la espalda se deslizó hacia arriba y hábilmente - una habilidad que había perfeccionada en las últimas semanas - le desabrochó el sujetador del bikini para que le quedara colgando del cuello y rompiendo el beso apenas unos segundos se lo sacó por la cabeza para lanzarlo hacia las rocas como si sola presencia fuera un insulto.

-No sé por qué te empeñas todo el rato en ponerte prendas que te voy a quitar o a romper.

Iba a contestarle algo del tipo que _habían quedado en tener unas mínimas reglas de civismo para actividades fuera de la habitación o que no fueran de noche que él se empeñaba en cumplir porque también llevaba bañador _porque por ella _se quedarían allí para el resto de sus vidas correteando desnudos por la selva _pero la besó de tal manera e introdujo la otra mano por la parte baja del bikini que sólo dejó la mente en blanco, reguló la respiración para que los suspiros no la marearan y…

Empezó a notar unos besos en el hombro y una mano que le acariciaba la mejilla. E incluso a Edward pronunciar su nombre y en todo lo que estaban haciendo eso no encajaba demasiado bien con lo anterior por lo que abrió los ojos para ver borroso el almohadón además de la cara de Edward sonriendo:

-Despierta, mi amor- añadió en un nuevo beso en el hombro, a lo que Bella contestó con un suspiro- Lo siento mucho, pero llevas más de 12 horas dormida y tienes que comer.

Volvió a suspirar, incluso bostezó para rascarse los ojos. Había allí algo en aquella isla que además de sólo darle ganas de estar retozando con Edward a cada instante - incluso en sueños - después la dejaban exhausta y en coma profunda por horas. Bueno, en aquel lugar no, precisamente dentro de ella y ya se lo había traído de Forks. Su vientre se había disparado y era como un satélite independiente de su cuerpo que se había plantado allí de la noche a la mañana. No, mentía, era una cosa adorable con otra cosita adorable dentro que se movía cuando menos se lo esperaba y le hacía sentir como si una palomita estallara en su interior, una palomita mágica. Más mágico era aún que lo hiciera y que estuviera abrazada a Edward, a ser posible desnuda - con lo que tenían muchas papeletas - y que él pudiera sentirlo desde el otro lado para ver aquella expresión de amor, adoración y emoción que se pintaba en su rostro.

Se lo miraba cada mañana en el espejo, de un lado, del otro, se lo acariciaba, lo acunaba, contaba los días que faltaban que tenerle realmente entre sus brazos y a medida que crecía se daba cuenta que nunca estuvo más en lo cierto que ese, ser la madre del bebé de Edward era su _don_.

Se giró para quedar boca arriba y recibió ahora un beso en los labios.

-Estaba soñando- murmuró- Y era un sueño muy bueno.

-¿De qué trataba?

-De nosotros dos, en la laguna de la cascada. Como ayer- añadió en un mohín.

-Sí que era bueno- le volvió a besar- Perdóname de nuevo entonces por interrumpirte. Aunque quizás ahora que estás despierta quieras que vayamos a repetirlo- añadirlo en su voz increíblemente susurrante sexy.

La volvió a besar reteniendo su labio inferior entre sus dientes y en 2 segundos ya podía estar lista para regresar a la parte del sueño donde lo dejaron. Había algo también en aquel lugar que la hacían desear a Edward como si fuera a explotar. No, no ese lugar, ya le pasaba antes y las hormonas del embarazo sólo la ayudaban a ejecutarlo. Al menos allí podía darle rienda suelta: la cama que se cargaron, la ropa con desperfectos y la flexibilidad o creatividad que había descubierto que tenían daban buen cuenta de ello.

-El desayuno antes- dijo él cortando el beso.

Hizo un mohín de nuevo porque Edward siempre estaba ahí cortándole el _rollo _para recordarle que era humana y que se tenía que alimentar o que no podía respirar bajo el agua y le puso un vaso de zumo de naranja delante. Siempre solía traerle el desayuno a la cama porque él se aburría de sus horas de sueño y había demostrado que aguantaba bien con poco descanso, así que se le olvidó la molestia y se incorporó para que le acomodara la bandeja sobre las piernas: frutas cortadas, una tortilla y tostadas. A esa vida podía acostumbrarse cualquiera.

Se acomodó en los almohadones poniéndose una mano en el vientre, gesto que desde que no tenía que disimular le encantaba hacer.

-¿Da patadas?- preguntó emocionado poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

Negó dando un sorbo al zumo para entrelazar los dedos. Era gracioso el contraste de sus pieles porque ahora la suya era la más pálida así que aunque hubiera pasado un montón de horas al sol parecía no alcanzarle nunca: a los dos días de estar allí el pelo de Edward incluso se le empezó a aclarar, le empezaron a aparecer pequitas preciosas alrededor de la nariz y tenía las marcas del reloj, de la muñequera y del anillo hasta que se los quitó para igualar su piel todo lo posible. Lo último no. No dejó que ella se lo quitara ni para lavarse o por temor a que se perdiera porque decía que _ese anillo debía de permanecer en su dedo de la misma manera que él se lo había puesto el día de la boda_ y lo cumplía a rajatabla.

Aún con la respuesta negativa se agachó delante de ella para primero besarle la mano, deslizarla por el vientre y después besárselo. Lo hizo repetidas veces y en diferentes sitios: en el ombligo, en el riñón derecho, en el punto donde se separaba el pecho y en el riñón izquierdo. En medio incluso susurró un "_te quiero mucho, como a tu madre_" y como el festín no le pareció servir con la tela del camisón por el medio incluso se lo subió para seguir por él desnudo.

-Así no me ayudas en absoluto a que me termine mi desayuno- dijo riendo.

Le dio un último beso antes de contestar:

-Perdona- sonrió- Le he mandando un email a Carlisle y dice que el ecógrafo ya está en casa- Bella iba a tomar aire pero la interrumpió rápidamente- Esme arde en deseos de verlo en directo. Y ya han hablado con tu padre y se reunirá en casa con nosotros.

Pensar en Charlie la entristeció de golpe. Estaba encantada en su paraíso particular pero recordarle sólo en una casa que presumía un desastre le partía el corazón y era el único dato negativo que resaltar de su luna de miel. Había hablado con él un par de veces por teléfono pero la señal iba y venía y tampoco quería contarle lo dichosa que era mientras él le contestaba que le echaba de menos pero se repetía a sí misma que era su momento de empezar a vivir, que sabía que Charlie estaba feliz por ella, del mismo modo que Renee con sus trivialidades en Florida.

Además, aún no sabía la _gran noticia_. Mejor cara a cara que por teléfono, como habían quedado. Y cuando ya no fuera posible ocultarlo más como era el caso. Así que empezar a ir ensayando lo que decirle tal como "_Sí, papá, estoy embarazada, el bebé es muy grande porque te juro que sólo estoy de dos meses y medio_" o "_¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me pediste que fuera responsable si tenía relaciones íntimas con Edward? Pues no lo fuimos porque a él le educaron en el XIX, estaba obsesionado con que nos casáremos y yo en que tuviéramos sexo_" o mejor "_Sí, papá, regreso embarazada de la luna de miel, que clásico, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes porque ya me marché aunque de no haberlo hecho me habría quedado porque tampoco habríamos reparado en que debíamos usar métodos anticonceptivos_."

Cualquiera de ellas le fulminaría en el sitio. Veía la decepción en su rostro porque si algo le había hecho asumir la boda era la carta de aceptación de Dartmouth y le echaría en cara lo tonta e irresponsable que era por coartar su vida de esa manera aunque ella estuviera totalmente encantada.

¿Por qué tenían que marcharse? A ese camisón aún le quedaban los dos tirantes.

-Se lo tomará bien, mi amor- respondió como si ahora _también _pudiera leerle la mente poniendo la mano en su vientre- Verá lo feliz que eres, que _somos _y se alegrará mucho por nosotros.

-Le echo de menos- contestó.

-Lo sé, pero en una horas estaremos allí. ¿Ya basta de dejarnos llevar por la lujuria y el desenfreno, no crees?

-¡No!- se rió- ¡Eso nunca! Además, me habías prometido algo sobre la cascada…

-Mmm…- ronroneó para besarle de nuevo, ahora en los labios- Pero tenemos un pequeño problema, porque ya he cerrado las maletas y excepto tu ropa para el viaje y el neceser de baño, no he dejado ninguno de esos bikinis diabólicos con los que te encanta torturarme.

La maleta. Y los bañadores. Como los camisones. Alice se había lucido de lo lindo con la elección de vestuario. No la dejaría preparar un equipaje suyo mientras viviera. No, mentía: se la había llenado de conjuntos que sacarían los colores a cualquiera, de ropa interior del desfile de _Victoria's Secret _y de camisones que enseñaban más que revelaban. Tops minúsculos y pantaloncitos cortos. Eso sí, fue previsora y debió ver el tamaño que alcanzaría a estas alturas de _luna de miel _porque encontró ropa para todas las etapas de su vientre. Revelaban más que tapaban lo que a Edward no le supuso más problema que estímulo excepto cuando se empezó a preocupar por las marcas que le daban sus arrebatos de pasión aunque ella le repitiera hasta la saciedad que siempre le habían salido morados por nada y que cuando amarilleaban ni recordaba con qué se había golpeado.

-Entonces no me quedará más remedio que bañarme desnuda- le susurró Bella en otro beso.

Antes de que se diera cuenta la bandeja ya no estaba sobre sus piernas, Edward la tenía en volandas y caminaba con ella hacia la puerta de la terraza.

Y con eso le pondría el punto y seguido a su _luna de miel_. _Seguido_, sí, seguido. Tenían toda la vida por delante para disfrutar el uno del otro.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios y las nuevas alertas. Para quien pregunta por el futuro de esta historia y qué ocurrirá cuando acabe, visita el foro, pulsando el link de mi profile._


	51. Bateador

**51. Bateador.**

Charlie Swan resopló nervioso en el mismo momento que la Mansión Cullen emergió entre la espesa arboleda de los bosques de la Península de Olympic donde estaba ubicada, igual de señorial y majestuosa que había estado siempre, con su diseño moderno y sus toneladas de cristales por todas partes.

El camino era angosto y lleno de maleza que casi se comía la carretera asfaltada pero a medida que se iba avanzando hacia el alto, todo parecía estar en el sitio perfecto, incluso las zarzas.

Accedió con el coche patrulla hacia la rampa y estacionó delante de las puertas dobles del garaje. Después, lo movió hacia atrás porque un modelo moderno de escarabajo de Volkswagen de color rojo estaba en el diagonal y quizás lo necesitaran mover, así que quiso empezar con buen pie la reunión.

Se bajó de su coche mirando el vehículo. Nunca lo había visto. Tenía placas de Washington. Y no era un deportivo. Raro para los Cullen. Además, tenía una sillita para un bebé detrás. Quizás tenían una visita. Debería haber llamado antes de salir para avisarles. Decidió dejarlo correr y no preocuparse más.

Carraspeó, se apretó la chaqueta porque llovía de esa manera fina que te calaba hasta los huesos como sólo ocurría en Forks - incluso en el mes de agosto- y caminó hacia el porche de la casa.

En cuanto puso el primer pie bajo el tejadillo, la figura del Doctor Cullen salió a su encuentro, sonriente y educado como siempre. Bueno, como siempre no: ahora llevaba perilla y sus ojos dorados que creaban ese magnetismo en todo el mundo - sobre todo en la sección femenina del Hospital - habían desaparecido dejando paso a unos azul celeste, algo, que incluso en el día de hoy ni siquiera pensaba preguntar porque algo en su interior le decía que era mucho mejor.

-Gracias por haber venido, Charlie- dijo Carlisle- Los chicos están deseando verte.

Y tras eso, incluso le abrazó para palmearle cordialmente la espalda.

Charlie Swan pensó de nuevo que la cercanía y el contacto físico que antes no demostraba también era mejor obviarlo.

-Gracias por haberme invitado, doctor Cullen- contestó Charlie.

-Oh, por favor, llámame Carlisle, ahora somos familia- volvió a sonreír.

Incómodo, Charlie Swan asintió y devolvió las palmaditas en la espalda. Había algo en Carlisle Cullen, ahora y siempre, que le había sentirse pequeño e insignificante, y no sólo por su apariencia física de Dios Griego. Hablaba y se expresaba como si tuviera cientos de años de sabiduría, lo que no dejaba de recordarle las pocas experiencias que tenía él en la vida, que nunca había salido de Forks.

Pero eso, también lo dejó correr. Sobre todo porque Carlisle Cullen y su familia, le caían bien.

Familia…

… su única familia hasta hacía dos meses y medio había sido Bella, así que ahora era raro que los Cullen le aceptaran a él como tal.

Aunque claro, ahora que Bella lo era, una Cullen, quizás tenía pleno sentido.

Carlisle le invitó a entrar a la sala y enseguida la delgada figura de Esme Cullen apareció para saludarle con un cálido abrazo para ofrecerle una bebida, que rechazó cortésmente aunque ella insistió casi enumerando el ramillete de posibilidades que podía degustar.

Esme Cullen siempre había sido una mujer hermosa y deliciosamente encantadora, pero ahora que llevaba el pelo más claro, la melena más corta, un flequillo que le descansa de lado enmarcando sus ojos de color miel, la hacían hasta más especial. Tenía una tirita en el dedo de la mano derecha que explicó que se debía a que había intentado cocinar demasiado deprisa para que los chicos probaran bocado tras el largo viaje y que se dejó el dedo al otro lado del cuchillo, lo que su esposo encontró súbitamente gracioso porque se carcajeó. Un segundo más tarde, le invitaron a sentarse.

Charlie Swan lo miró todo curioso: los cuadros y fotografías que había por todo el enorme salón, con el piano a un lado y una mesa repleta de jarrones al otro. La última vez que había estado en esa misma habitación había sido en el enlace de Bella y Edward y entonces con su exquisita decoración obra de la pequeña Alice Cullen le pareció tan bonita y acogedora como hoy.

-¿Cómo está Alice? Me gustaría saludarla, desde la boda no la he vuelto a ver- preguntó tras un par de cuestiones corteses.

-Está en Austin, con Jasper- explicó Carlisle.

-Parece ser que le han cogido gusto al desierto- añadió Esme con una caída teatral de ojos.

-Oh- suspiró Charlie- ¿Y no vendrán? Hasta que Bella y Edward se vuelvan a marchar.

-No, de momento. Jasper ha hecho las pruebas para entrar en el ejército y Alice estudiará allí. Ahora pueden hacer lo que quieran y donde quieran.

Charlie asumió que esa frase no tenía el mismo sentido para ambos ya que una chica de 18 años echara su vida a perder siguiendo a un novio que quería ser soldado no era el sueño de ningún padre, así que lo dejó correr.

-Los que sí vendrán son Emmett y Rosalie, llegarán en un par de días- añadió Carlisle- Están de vacaciones y se quedarán hasta que tengan que marcharse a Nueva York, a la Universidad.

-¿Nueva York?- repitió Charlie- Creía que estudiaban en Seattle y que los fines de semana los pasaban en casa.

-No- respondió Carlisle seguro- Ahora se marcharán a Nueva York.

Charlie asintió como si ese galimatías tuviera tanto sentido para él como para Carlisle que era el responsable de esos chicos pero no le dio tiempo a analizarlos más porque Esme enseguida tomó la palabra para decir que hablaban diariamente y que se estaban adaptando muy bien, por lo que se tranquilizó. Medianamente.

-Será genial tenerles a todos en casa- añadió Esme- Ha sido un verano muy extraño, los dos solos.

Su marido la cogió de la mano para sonreír y tomó la palabra para comenzar una charla educada: del tiempo, de deportes, de conocidos en común… A mitad de la conversación, el ruido de unos pasos provenientes de la escalera de mármol, le distrajeron a Charlie Swan. No eran pasos ruidosos en sí, eran chirriditos de zapatillas deportivas. Las zapatillas deportivas _de Edward_. Entrecerró los ojos molesto porque el sonido se le metía por el tímpano para regalarle una mirada gélida pensando que quizás ahora que era un hombre casado debía vestir como tal, no como un chico de instituto, pero después se dio cuenta que era un hombre casado porque lo estaba con su hija y que por muchos quilates que tuviera el oro blanco del anillo con el que se desposaron, seguían siendo eso, chicos de instituto.

-Jefe Swan- dijo educadamente al llegar al final de la escalera.

Los tres se levantaron: Carlisle, Esme y él. Edward cruzó la sala caminando gracilmente a la par que sonreía y cuando llegaron a su altura, le tendió la mano.

La mano donde sólo llamaba la atención una alianza.

Edward era el más cambiado en estos dos meses y medio. Más incluso que Esme y que Carlisle. Y tampoco quiso saber porqué. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de pico donde se veía que estaba realmente bronceado, parecía que se había afeitado hacía varias horas porque tenía la barba despuntando y llevaba el pelo más claro, fruto seguro de las horas al sol.

Poco había sabido de aquella misteriosa luna de miel, excepto por unas llamadas de Bella, otras de Carlisle donde casi transcribía lo mismo, así que como parecían haber estado en un paraíso soleado rodeado de agua sin cobertura de móvil ni acceso continuo de internet, esperaba que se lo hubieran pasado bien.

-Chico…- suspiró él- Ya te dije el día de la boda que me llamaras Charlie.

-Perdone, señor, se me hace difícil- respondió con una sonrisa- Bella bajará ahora mismo- señaló la escalera- Quería refrescarse, estaba un poco cansada del viaje: han sido muchas horas.

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

Aunque había insistido e insistido en haber ido él mismo a recogerles al aeropuerto, nadie le dijo la fecha ni el momento concreto, algo que en principio le sentó muy mal. Pensó un montón de cosas horribles, entre las que destacaban que quizás el _chico de los Cullen _no querría montarse en un coche patrulla cuando su padre le compraba los últimos modelos automovilísticos, o que así quizás ni siquiera tenían que rehusar su invitación de instalarse con él antes de mudarse a Nueva Inglaterra en los próximos días, cuando claramente se quedarían con los Cullen en una de las 150 habitaciones que tenían.

Pero después se tranquilizó a sí mismo diciéndose que a Bella no le gustaban las escenas y quizás quería una reunión más intima.

-Hace un par de horas. Ni siquiera hemos deshecho las maletas.

-¿Y cuándo os marchareis?- añadió Charlie.

-Tenemos que estar en Dartmouth a finales de agosto.

¡Horas! Horas le quedaban de disfrutar de…

…Bella.

-Aunque nos iremos unos días antes a Chicago: Bella me regaló unos billetes para la ciudad por la _graduación _y vamos a utilizarlos antes de que comiencen las clases. Creo que después no tendremos mucho tiempo.

¿Bella… regalando billetes de avión? ¿_Su _Bella? ¿La Bella que hacía prometer a todo el mundo que no se gastaran dinero en ella? Ese _capullo _la había _transformado_. ¡Ah, cómo le odiaba! No sólo le había cambiado el apellido y se la llevaba de su lado, si no que al colmarla de joyas - aquel brillante que le colgaba del cuello, el pedrusco de compromiso o el brazalete que le había dado por la graduación y que lo miró embobada el resto de los seis días que les separaron de la boda - si no que le había sorbido el cerebro y la había convertido en una _snob _que regalaba billetes de avión como hacían los Cullen…

… porque ella ahora era una Cullen.

-¿Chi…cago? ¿Por qué _Chicago_?- preguntó intentando serenarse y parecer interesado por la información.

-Es donde nací y no he vuelto desde que _mi padre _me _adoptó_, Bella quería que lo conociera.

-¿No ha sido un detalle precioso, Charlie?- intervino la voz orgullosa de Esme Cullen.

Iba a balbucear que si lo pensaba olvidando la acritud, que sí, que era un detalle bonito. Y típico de Bella. Seguro que _el capullo _no sabía nada de su familia biológica si perdió a sus padres a los tres años y quizás era algo que le preocupara. Aunque preocupante fuera que Bella por ahí comprando billetes de avión para ciudades desconocidas como quien hace un pedido de comida rápida por teléfono.

¿Quién era esa gente y por qué no les conocía en absoluto?

Otro ruido en la escalera le hizo mirar hacia allí, como un resorte, pero ahora ni fue un chirrido- o quizás si- de zapatilla deportiva, ni nada que le molestara. En la parte alta Bella se sujetaba al pasamanos para sonreír, quizás soplar y sujetándose a la baranda empezar a descender cuidadosamente, como si tuviera miedo - más del habitual - al tropezarse, lo mismo que el día de la boda cuando casi le suplicó que no le dejase caer.

Charlie la miró embobado. ¿Era posible que estuviera más guapa que aquel día, en el que parecía una princesa? Sí. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta de la que caían sus mechones castaños e iba enfundada en un vaquero ajustado con una camisa holgada que le descansa en una cinturilla alrededor de la cadera. No estaba tan bronceada como Edward porque claramente su piel - ahora- era más clara que la suya, pero parecían haber disfrutado de una magníficas vacaciones.

Parecía relajada, parecía descansada, parecía… feliz.

-Papá…- musitó al cruzar el salón hacia él.

-Bells…- balbuceó él como un tontorrón emocionado- Demonios, lo que te he echado de menos.

Se adelantó un paso para abrazarla pero misteriosamente Bella se detuvo. Como si no _quisiera _tocarle. O como si no _debiera_. Estaba a punto de estirar los brazos para abarcarle pero de pronto esos brazos se quedaron rígidos y una de sus manos voló hacia…

… su _vientre_.

Con el vuelo de la camiseta que caía desde los hombros no pudo percatarse en una primera instancia que estaba _embarazada_. Pero no un vientre de un embarazo de _dos meses y medio _como debía de ser si echaba cálculos- unos cálculos que no deseaba hacer. Era un vientre redondeado y perfectamente formado de unos cuantos meses más, lo que tampoco quería preguntar.

-Bells…- volvió a balbucear.

-Todo va bien, papá- contestó rápidamente- Estoy perfectamente.

¿_Perfectamente_? ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¡Estaba _embarazada_! Con 18 años, recién casada, con una vida por empezar y unos estudios prometedores que la esperaban. ¿Cómo se dejó meter en eso? ¡Ella era mucho más inteligente de lo que habían sido Renee y él! ¡O al menos la habían educado para eso! Le habían hablado contra el matrimonio adolescente y les había salido el tiro por la culata. Y le habían hablado de métodos anticonceptivos y… ¿tampoco había servido para nada?

Se sintió frustrado, herido, decepcionado, engañado…

Edward le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y entrelazó la mano con la de Bella a la altura de ese vientre dilatado. Incluso las dos alianzas chocaron y si no fuera porque las bilis le estaban subiendo garganta arriba incluso les veía felices. E ilusionados. Y una llama de adoración en los ojos de aquel _capullo _del que sería familia _siempre _aunque Bella y él se divorciara por culpa de _ese bebé_ le hizo sentir ganas de gritar. Primero que dejara de _tocarla porque ya había hecho bastante_. Después tirar de Bella y llevársela de allí. Más tarde…

…pero se quedó paralizado cuando Bella deslizó la mano por su vientre para acariciarlo, quizás acunarlo y el muy _capullo _le besó en la mejilla sin cesar de sonreír.

-¿Es que quieres hacerme abuelo _tan joven_?- fue lo único que acertó a decir.

-También Carlisle es abuelo- respondió el capullo.

Charlie levantó la vista hacia Carlisle Cullen quizás para buscar un apoyo pero estaba junto a su esposa, sujetándola por los hombros con una sonrisa tan grande que si se estiraba más por seguro explotaba. Allí no había con quien contar. El doctor Cullen parecía la viva imagen del orgullo al que poco le importaría cuidar de un _nieto _aunque tuviera poco más de la treintena.

-Supongo que eso debería de hacerme sentir un poco mejor, más o menos- musitó- Pero, Bella… en serio… ¿va todo _bien_?

Se adelantó hacia Bella aunque tuviera tres pares de ojos más mirándole esperando que captara que necesitaba hablar a solas o le diera tres segundos para centrarse, respirar y no caerse redondo al suelo cuando Bella volvió a acunar su vientre sin separar la mano del _capullo _para contestar:

-Va todo muy bien. Ya sabemos lo que es, Carlisle me hizo una ecografía antes. ¿Quieres saberlo?

¡Ah! ¡Estaban todos en el ajo! ¡Dichosos Cullen! Por eso no quisieron decirle a qué hora llegaban del aeropuerto porque encima estaban haciendo ecografías de _contrabando_. ¡Y regalando coches! La visión del vehículo del exterior se coló de repente en sus recuerdos: seguro que el modelo nuevo que estaba fuera era algún tipo de _soborno _para Bella y por eso tenía una sillita de bebé en el interior.

Que dolido, que…

-Cla…ro,- carraspeó- pero lo primordial es que esté… sano.

-Está muy sano y muy fuerte- respondió el _capullo _acunando también el vientre de Bella.

Le obvió para mirar a su hija que le contestara que volvió a tomar la mano del _capullo _y dijo como si fuera a explotar de felicidad y dicha:

-Es un niño. Le llamaremos _Alexander_. ¿Te gusta?

_Alexander_. Bueno, su _nieto _ya tenía nombre porque tenía _sexo_. Del volumen del vientre de Bella no se podía esperar más. No quiso hacer cuentas ni cálculos sobre en qué etapa se conocía el sexo ni imaginarse el tiempo que les había llevado escoger un nombre porque eso sólo le decepcionaba y le hacía más y más daño. Pero no podía verbalizarlo porque Bella era la imagen de la ilusión y la jovialidad personalizada.

-Es… muy bonito, Bells. Más que bonito.

Bella sonrió más que nunca, soltó la mano del _capullo _sobre su vientre y se estiró hacia él para abrazarle y besarle la mejilla. Fue una sensación muy extraña poder estrecharla cuando tenía ese volumen en el medio, aquel vientre blandito y cálido pero aún así la aferró porque por mucho que albergara un _bebé _en su interior y en pocos meses fuera a ser _madre_, era y siempre sería su _niña _cabezota que cometía errores como traer una criatura a este mundo cuando ella ni siquiera había comenzado a vivir.

-Oh- suspiró Bella apartándose para llevarse la mano al vientre- ¿Lo has notado?- se rió- ¡Ha dado una patada! Debe de ser que le gustas. ¿Te gusta el _abuelo Swan_, _peque_?- rió de nuevo acunando el vientre.

Charlie incluso dio un paso atrás temiendo haberle echo daño, haberla abrazado muy fuerte o estrujarla demasiado contra él, pero tendría que haberlo hecho de todas formas porque el _capullo _se adelantó hacia Bella volviendo a poner la mano en el vientre, incluso arrodillándose a su altura para apoyarle la oreja. Carlisle y Esme también se acercaron y le preguntaban cosas del tipo "_qué está haciendo_" o "_cómo te sientes_" lo que a Bella no la podía llenar más de felicidad, así que al menos, en toda esa locura, en ver a aquel capullo que había hipotecado la vida de su hija susurrándole cosas al vientre mientras a Bella se le empañaban los ojos de lágrimas, tenía un cierto sentido.

-¿Pue…do?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro, papá- miró a Edward que se incorporó de adorar su vientre incluso sonriéndole- Debe de estar dándose la vuelta. En la ecografía tenía la cabecita hacia arriba.

Titubeante estiró la mano en un gesto que bien creyó que no haría en unos cuantos años como tocarle un vientre tan abultado a su hija. Bella se la aceptó y se la puso en el punto más prominente donde tras unos segundos donde sólo sintió el calor que desprendía su cuerpo notó una _burbuja _hacia el otro lado de la piel que se repitió como un repiqueteo.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Ha sido fuerte!- retiró la mano como si le hubiera hecho daño- ¿Crees que tendremos ahí a un _bateador_?

Todos en la sala rieron, Bella incluso emocionada. El _capullo _volvió a poner la mano dejándola allí, con la de Bella.

-Sería genial llevarle al prado y echar una de nuestras _legendarias partidas de baseball_, ¿verdad?- dijo él.

-Ahora invitaremos a Charlie- respondió Carlisle- Estoy seguro que le encantará enseñarle algunos trucos a su _nieto _ya que no pudo hacerlo con Bella.

-Oh, no. ¿El baseball y yo? Espero que eso sea _otra _de las cosas que herede de Edward, porque no puedo decir que me gusten mucho los deportes.

Los presentes volvieron a reír e incluso intercambiaron expresiones entre ellos mientras Charlie observaba, metido en sus pensamientos. Claro, cómo no. Al _capullo _también se le daba bien el baseball. Recordaba que una de las primeras citas con Bella fue llevarle a jugar al baseball con su familia. Y con todos los que eran podrían hacer una liguilla. Aunque él intentó en vano enseñarle de pequeña, las inquietudes de Bella respecto al deporte eran tan nulas como sus habilidades pero la idea de poder comprar un guante y un bate minúsculo para el _niño _hasta le agradó. No, hasta le hizo sonreír.

Y sin darse cuenta volvió a estirar la mano hasta el vientre abultado para dejarla allí a la espera de que volviera a _batear_.

-¿Qué te parece, cariño - dijo Esme Cullen - si le enseñas a tu padre los _álbumes de fotos de la boda_ y de la _luna de miel _que preparé para él mientras nosotros nos encargamos de la cena? ¿Edward?

Tuvo que pestañear para salir de su trance y así miró al _capullo_. También posaba su mano sobre la de Bella y ella les tenía entrelazados a los dos, como si de un pulso se tratara, pero la miró a ella en busca de respuesta y cómo asintió con la cabeza, la dejó caer para besarla en la mejilla.

-Grita si da otra patada porque no me he perdido ni una y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora- respondió con los labios posados en su mejilla.

* * *

-Es en Brasil, es una isla increíble- pasó otra hoja del álbum- Pertenece a los Cullen. Espero que podamos volver pronto. Ha sido mágico estar allí.

Charlie pasó la siguiente hoja y miró las fotos: en todas o estaban bañándose en el mar, o sentados en la playa o en lo que parecía una cascada. Eso sí, de cuello para arriba con lo que no se veía la evolución del embarazo, normalmente abrazados y de esas fotos que te haces dándole la vuelta a la cámara para salir los dos cuando no eran de uno solo donde se podía ver un poco más de paisaje.

-De los Cullen…- murmuró él- Ya veo…

Bella meneó la cabeza porque sabía hacia dónde dirigiría su padre la conversación que habían tenido un millar de veces antes y como todo marchaba tan bien y seguía sin sufrir un ataque cardiaco, pasó una hoja más. Esme había recopilado cada una de las fotos que Edward les había mandado vía email, ampliado e imprimido y había preparado tres álbumes preciosos - uno para ellos, otro para los Cullen y otro su padre - de su estancia en la isla, lo mismo que hizo con el reportaje fotográfico de la boda. Era increíble verlo plasmado todo en aquellas hojas y mirándolas le parecía que aquella pareja tan enamoraba que disfrutaba al sol ni siquiera eran ellos.

-Te hubiera gustado mucho. Podrías pescar- añadió.

-¿Has pescado?- preguntó extrañado.

-No- se rió- Pero la pareja que nos suministraba la comida y se encargaba de la limpieza eran pescadores de la zona y nos traían los peces más extraños del mundo. Eran muy sabrosos. A Harry Clearwater le habrían hecho mucha gracia.

Contestó un "_aha_" y pasó una hoja más. Ahí estaban en su laguna y si tenía que escoger una foto como favorita sería esa. Edward la había hecho con el disparador automático poniéndola encima de unas rocas y aunque estaba ligeramente torcida plasmaban toda la diversión en aquel trocito de paraíso - la diversión para _todos los públicos_, claro está -: Edward estaba en primer término con el agua hasta la cintura con el pelo mojado y revuelto y ella sobre su espalda con una sonrisa tremenda. ¿Se le veía el tirante del bikini? Sí, sí, su padre no pensaría que estaba desnuda.

-Parece que os divertisteis mucho.

-Lo hicimos.

-¿Es allí donde…?- le señaló el vientre de Bella.

-Papá- suspiró Bella con rubor en las mejillas- ¿En serio quieres que hablemos de _eso_?

-No, quizás no- pasó otra hoja, una foto de Bella al trasluz soplando una vela de lo que parecía una mesa repleta de lo que fuera una maravillosa cena romántica- O sí, sí que quiero. ¿Lo sabías ya? Quiero decir, evidentemente estás de más de dos meses, de lo que se supone que deberías de estar si no fueras una _inconsciente _y él un _capullo_.

Bella apartó el álbum porque claramente a su padre no le interesaban las fotos más e incluso se echó hacia atrás en el sillón. Se puso la mano en el vientre porque le parecía que había sentido otra patada, pero sólo fue cuestión de sugestión nerviosa porque el bebé estaba en perfecta calma. Quizás dormía. Carlisle le había dicho que dormían a intervalos y quizás lo estaba haciendo ahora. Que afortunado. En todo el viaje había estado de lo más revoltoso y cada vez que pegaba el ojo le notaba así que cuando no era ella era Edward con la oreja para escucharle.

Estaba realmente cansada y el momento había que tanto había temido cinco meses y medio atrás ya había llegado. Y sabía que Charlie se merecía la verdad. Ahora ya por mucho daño que le hiciera no podía negarlo más y si le entristecía poder contar con los Cullen para sus secretos éste era el momento de hacer partícipe a Charlie también.

-Estoy de _24 _semanas. Cuando lo descubrimos tú ya habías aceptado todo lo de la boda e incluso ya tenía la carta de Dartmouth así que creí que era lo mejor. No quería decepcionarte ni hacerte daño.

-Oh- suspiró Charlie llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿24 semanas? Me prometiste que… ¡Me juraste que…! Ahora es absurdo porque _ya _estás casada y puedes hacer todo lo que te da la gana y no puedo castigarte y a él prohibirle entrar en casa pero… ¡me mentiste!

-Papá, ¿nunca te has enamorado de una persona, mamá o cualquier otra mujer, a la que deseas demostrarle todo lo que la quieres y no te importa nada más? Eso me pasa a mí con Edward. Y si, fuimos unos irresponsables y no tomamos las decisiones correctas, pero… no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder ser la madre de _su _bebé. Es lo más grandioso que he podido hacer nunca. Y me hace sentir muy bien.

Charlie se levantó del sofá con si le hubieran pinchado en el trasero con una aguja y se puso a caminar por el salón con las manos en la cabeza. Dio dos pasos, resopló, otros dos más y después se quedó quieto cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con gesto desafiante.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, Bells- bramó- Tu madre y yo te hemos educado mejor que _esto_. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora con Dartmouth? ¿Vas a dejarlo todo mientras él se convierte en un _gran doctor _y tú crías a _sus _hijos? ¿Qué hay de tus _grados de Literatura_ y…? El día de la graduación ya _sabías _que estabas embarazada y hablaste sobre…

-Voy a asistir a clase- le interrumpió- Salgo de cuentas a mediados de diciembre y asistiré hasta que me sea posible. Hay un programa online que podré seguir y Edward me ayudará con las clases de apoyo. Además, después de _Acción de Gracias_, Carlisle y Esme vendrán con nosotros: De hecho Carlisle dará unos _seminarios _en la Escuela de Medicina, ha pedido el traslado al _Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center _y podrá incluso asistirme en el parto. Es uno de los mejores hospitales del país, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Bella vio como la cara de su padre se ponía lívida. Casi como Alice cuando tenía sus visiones. Le tembló un poco el labio inferior pero hasta estos perdieron su color de golpe.

-¿Los Cullen… se _mudan_?- musitó.

-Nos lo han dicho hoy. Edward está muy contento de poder tener a su padre allí, que le dé clases y le ayude con las prácticas para entrar en la Escuela de Medicina.

Sin color ninguno en la cara, Charlie resopló para después dejarse caer en el sillón individual, incluso con un crujido y eso que los impolutos sofás blanco de Esme no crujían como los viejos de su casa. Se volvió a pasar las manos por la frente y la miró directamente.

-Sabía que te llevarían de aquí. Siempre lo supe. Que serías uno de _ellos _y que te perdería para siempre.

Lo dijo a media voz pero no necesitó elevar el tono para que le asustara y le pusiera de punta hasta el último vello de su cuerpo. E incluso se puso la mano en el vientre como si tuviera que proteger al bebé de lo que su padre estaba diciendo. No una, las dos, y después lo acarició como si quisiera calmarle cuando el bebé estaba en el más absoluto de los reposos.

Charlie ni siquiera tenía ni idea de lo acertado que había estado. De lo que se había acercado a la verdad. Que una vez ella quiso ser _una Cullen _con todo lo que ello significaba. Y que quiso irse con ellos para no ponerle en peligro y ser partícipe de su _secreto_, como lo seguía siendo, pero ahora de otro modo. Pero si eso hubiese pasado no habrían tenido la conversación de cinco segundos antes porque no hubiera notado la palomita de maíz mágica explotar en su vientre o no le hubiera podido enseñar las fotos de su luna de miel donde siempre estaban al sol.

-Papá…- musitó.

-No- le interrumpió- No sé lo que pasa aquí, pero hay _algo_: _Él _se fue y volvió _cambiado _y después todos se fueron y vosotros huisteis y dos días más tarde todo el mundo simulaba una perfecta _normalidad_. Cuando no era así. Así que dime en cuánto tienes tú que ver porque me faltan muchas piezas de este puzzle, Bells. Y estoy a punto de volverme loco.

-Todo- dijo una voz al fondo de la sala- Bella es la _razón _de todo.

La puerta que separaba el salón del comedor se movió de lado a lado para que Edward entrara en la estancia y cruzara hacia ellos a paso lento pero seguro. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos como si pasara por allí casualmente pero su rostro denotaba que había escuchado más de lo esperado porque tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

Bella incluso se incorporó en el sofá, echándose hacia adelante. Si no quería algo era una confrontación entre Edward y su padre cuando hoy se suponía que se trataría de darles la bienvenida y una cena en familia.

-Edward, no…

-Está bien, Bella- le interrumpió- Charlie tiene toda la razón en preguntar lo que pasa ya que es parte implicada- añadió para mirarle directamente a él- Pero no debe de saber más de lo que sabe todo el mundo, de lo que le hemos explicado a la gente- prosiguió en aquel tono sereno y calculado- Por la seguridad de Bella, de todos nosotros y de _Alexander_.

Bella contuvo la respiración a la vez que se llevaba la mano al vientre e incluso ahora sí que notó que el bebé se movía. Quizá era porque a ella le había dado un vuelco el corazón y no estaba muy contento con eso, por la impresión o porque era la primera vez que Edward se refería a su bebé por su nombre.

Sintió ganas de llorar de la felicidad pero media décima de segundo después lo olvidó porque la presencia de su padre con todas sus preguntas no iban a desembocar en nada bueno.

-¿Por Bella…- titubeó Charlie-… tú… _cambiaste_?

-Exacto. Por lo que siento por Bella me fui y regresé después. Y ahora soy _diferente _a cómo era _antes_, cuando nos conocimos, cuando mi familia y yo nos mudamos aquí. Porque quería que Bella experimentara cosas que de no haber cambiado no podría hacer, como ser madre, aunque tiene razón en pensar que es demasiado pronto, que apenas hemos empezado a _vivir_. En el más amplio sentido de la palabra.

Charlie miró con ojos vidriosos a Edward y después a Bella. Movió los labios como si quisiera decir algo, tanto que Bella se volvió a echar hacia delante en el sofá y después volvió a mirar a Edward que seguía allí parado en la mitad de la sala sin apartar los ojos de su suegro.

-Nadie le está arrebatando a Bella, confíe en mí. Bella nos ha dado la vida a _todos_. De nuevo, en el sentido más amplio de la palabra.

Tardó en reaccionar, tanto que Bella ya estaba al borde de su asiento y dispuesta a llamar a Carlisle a gritos si Edward no recordaba cómo reanimar a un humano con posible parada cardíaca. Pero suspiró cómo si se hubiera olvidado de respirar un buen rato, se volvió a pasar las manos por la frente y a mirar a Bella.

-Demonios, Bells, ¿no podías haberte buscado un novio _normal_? ¿Es que acaso quieres matarme?

Edward se rió y terminó de cruzar el salón para sentarse junto a ella pasándole una mano por los hombros y otra posándola en el vientre. Charlie incluso rió tras unos instantes, una risa en principio tensa y después casi relajada. Casi. Pobre, qué estaría pensando. Seguro que estaba recordando a Edward con toda su gama de colores de ojos, a cómo antes huía cuando olía la comida o cómo después le encantaba la pizza con mucho queso.

Pobre, cuando su máxima preocupación era cuándo jugaban los Mariners o qué día podría ir a pescar.

-Volveremos, papá- susurró Bella- Los Cullen no van a vender la casa, sólo se mudan allí _temporalmente_. Todos nos reuniremos _aquí_. Y tienes que enseñarle a _Alexander _a jugar al baseball.


	52. Normal

**52. Normal.**

-¿Así que…- preguntó Bella levantando una ceja- _tu _habitación es _nuestra_?

Edward se aclaró la boca para escupir la pasta de dientes y la miró por el reflejo del espejo antes de contestar. Se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de baño y tras escucharla deshacer maletas - aunque la ropa que contenían poco le iba a servir - y entrar y salir del vestidor buscando dónde Esme había ubicado sus cosas que habían traído de casa de su padre hasta que se mudaran definitivamente a Nueva Inglaterra no habían hablado en largo rato por lo que sonrió al verla llevando su _pijama azul_, donde la parte de arriba estaba considerablemente más _rellena _que antaño.

-¿Es demasiado pequeña? Podemos mudarnos a la de invitados- dijo él- Esme puso aquí tus cosas porque…

-No- se rió interrumpiéndole- Sólo que…- se encogió de hombros - me hace gracia. Que era _tuya _y que ahora sea _nuestra_. La habitación de _Edward y Bella_, suena bien, ¿verdad?- se rió.

Él también, dejó el cepillo dentro del vaso y fue hacia ella para darle un sonoro beso en los labios además de rodearle la cintura con los brazos que Bella le respondió colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Lo que suena muchísimo mejor es la habitación de _Alexander_- respondió en otro beso.

-¿Ves como tenía razón? Que era un niño. Podía sentirlo- contestó casi en una bocanada de aire- Y Charlie parecía feliz con la idea de enseñarle a jugar al baseball, ¿no? Al principio se lo tomó mal pero durante la cena…

La cena había transcurrido maravillosamente bien y eso que a mitad de la tarde no contaba con ello. Esme había insistido que dejara a Bella sola con su padre para que hablaran y aunque en principio era reticente porque si tenía que recriminar a alguien debía de ser a él, sabía que tenía razón. Él había tenido su charla atrás con Carlisle y ese era el momento de Bella. Se mantuvo pegado a la puerta de la cocina para comprobar si escuchaba algo, voces o algo por el estilo para salvarla pero como desde allí sólo conseguía que Esme le enseñara modales y le recordara que "_es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas_", se mudó al comedor y entró cuando consideró que tenía que hacerlo.

Charlie Swan podía ser un terco, un brusco e incluso algo troglodita pero no era tonto y sabía que allí ocurría algo. No puedes ver día tras día al pretendiente de tu hija que se esconde cuando sale el sol, que se marche sin dejar rastro y que aparezca además trayendo un pastel para después de cenar. Tampoco puedes ver a la hermana de éste y mejor amiga de susodicha hija danzar por tu casa y maltratarle con sus trivialidades, casi mudándose allí cuando Bella estuvo impedida con una pierna rota y verla un año después con el pelo hasta mitad de la espalda - por mucho que fuera _falso_, como decía Emmett - y con un bonito bronceado. Y no podías estrechar la mano del doctor Cullen al que respetas sin darte cuenta de que ahora es cálida.

Pero Charlie Swan podía ser muchas cosas y aunque la transigencia no estuviera entre sus cualidades cuando se trataba del bienestar de su hija no le quedaba más que tragarse su orgullo y dar el brazo a torcer. Como hizo con una boda, una matrícula a una Universidad privada,…

Así que pasado durante el primer trance pudieron hasta disfrutar de una cena en familia. ¡Su primera! cena en familia. Esme disfrutó agasajando a los comensales con sus cualidades como cocinera, Carlisle habló de diversos temas para que Charlie Swan se sintiera integrado y cada vez que Bella suspiraba o se movía en su silla ya tenía allí cinco pares de ojos además de una mano en el vientre, que normalmente era la suya.

Después de disfrutar del ágape y tras un poco de tertulia en el salón, Charlie pidió disculpas porque estaba cansado y trabajaba al día siguiente y se despidió de todos. Bella le acompañó al porche y cuando regresó con su sonrisa le contó que al abrazarle el bebé de nuevo le había dado una patada así que parecía que realmente le gustaba.

-Tu padre será feliz siempre que tú lo seas. Y lo es, ¿verdad, señora Cullen?

Sonrió y besándole en los labios contra ellos mismos murmuró "_mucho_". Se colgó de su cuello y como acostumbraba a hacer en la isla dejó que la cogiera en brazos para que cargara de ella de un punto a otro, ahora a la cama. La acomodó en el que sería su lado - o al menos en el lado donde había dormido siempre que había dormido allí - y con otro beso él se incorporó.

Mientras él regresaba al vestidor para cambiarse de ropa vio que tomaba sobre la mesilla uno de los catálogos que le había guardado Esme de cosas para el bebé: sillitas de paseo, cunas, cambiadores…

¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que con lo zarrapastrosa que había sido siempre y lo desastre le encantara elegir muebles y cosas para Alexander? Esme le había dado un montón de catálogos para que fuera eligiendo muebles para su habitación, sus cosas para usar y su ropita, pero nada más porque para la casa de Nueva Inglaterra no le habían dejado ni musitar.

Se habían empeñado en regalarles la casa con todo lo que había dentro y como discutir con los Cullen respecto a presentes era una pérdida de tiempo incluso les había dejado hacer… aunque se asustara al pensar en todo lo que se estaban gastando.

_Les hace felices, Bella_, decía siempre Edward. Y por eso no rechistaba.

Marcó un cochecito que le gustaba mucho que parecía ir a juego con la sillita del coche que Edward le había regalado esa tarde y pasó las hojas porque había recordado ver unas cunas también con los mismos motivos cuando tras moverlas de golpe se dio cuenta que era en otro catálogo.

Se iba a estirar para bajarse de la cama e ir a buscarlo pero… ¡estaba tan cómoda! Tenía la espalda con la inclinación perfecta, la cantidad de cojines idóneos detrás y el trasero en el mejor sitio de la cama así que se aprovechó de su condición y de tener un _marido _tan servicial, así como hacía en la isla:

-Edward- dijo con la voz más dulce e inocente que pudo.

Se asomó del vestidor poniéndose una camiseta blanca y aún con los pantalones vaqueros que llevaba durante la cena seguro que con la mano estirada creyendo que se trataba de alguna patada del bebé.

-¿Podrías ir a buscar al estudio de Esme los otros catálogos? Así escojo ya su cunita para que la pueda encargar cuanto antes.

Edward se le quedó mirando unos instantes, primero no dando crédito a sus oídos y preguntándose cuán fuertes eran las hormonas del embarazo que desde que habían llegado no le había puesto pegas a nada. Como con el coche. Cuando se bajaron del Mercedes de Carlisle y antes de correr a su despacho para hacerse la ecografía, el Volkswagen ya estaba esperándoles en las puertas del garaje e incluso con un enorme lazo que Esme le puso y no musitó nada. Rió porque evidentemente _Alice tenía razón y ese lo conduciría mejor _y alabó la previsión de _haber puesto una sillita en la parte de atrás_ pero incluso preguntó si él _iba a cambiar de coche ahora que necesitarían uno con más espacio por los bultos que genera un bebé_. ¿Qué era de la Bella que no quería que nadie hiciera nada por ella? Realmente no la echaba de menos.

Sonrió, meneó la cabeza y se bajó la camiseta del todo:

-Todo lo que mi bella esposa quiera- añadió dándole un beso en la frente para salir del cuarto.

Cruzó el pasillo y antes de ir hacia el estudio de Esme - donde se veía luz- se asomó en la puerta más cercana a su habitación: lo que sería la habitación del bebé. Le habían cambiado el suelo por una madera cálida clarita e incluso puesto un nuevo sistema de calefacción además de blindar también las cristaleras que daban al bosque además de construir una escalera que llevara directamente al cuarto de juegos del piso superior. Una completa locura, pero él sí que no podía contener a Esme: había hablado con Carlisle y parecía que no estaban teniendo nada de suerte en eso de _agrandar _la familia, al contrario de ellos que no habían tenido siquiera intención, así que no murmuraría nada del despliegue de medios si con eso la hacía feliz. Carlisle no estaba triste en absoluto y sólo decía que _seguro que llegará cuando tenga que llegar si así lo quiere el destino porque yo ya siento que soy padre de todos vosotros_.

Dio la vuelta mirando cada una de las paredes de la habitación e incluso se imaginó allí todos esos muebles, una mecedora donde acunarle y la sonrisa de Bella, esa sonrisa que siempre había en su mente, cuando se visualizaba con el bebé en brazos. ¿Pintarían las paredes de azul? Eso ni siquiera se llevaría ya. Qué más daba. Ahora eran color caramelo y eran bonitas. Aunque seguro que Esme las cambiaría. Podría ositos o… ¡su nombre en la pared! _Alexander_. _Alex_. _Lex_. _Lexie_. Le gustaba el diminutivo. A él no le gustaba en absoluto que acortaran su nombre - quizás porque en 1918 esos coloquialismos no se llevaban - y se molestaba cuando Emmett le llamaba _Eddie _- claramente para picarle objetivo que alcanzada- pero con el bebé sí que usarían ese mote cariñoso.

Salió del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta y siguió caminando hacia la parte iluminada del pasillo. El estudio de Esme quedaba en la esquina y enfrente estaba su habitación que tenía también la puerta abierta además de una luz más tenue saliendo hacia afuera así que se asomó sigiloso: no era más que Carlisle metido ya en la cama - y parecía que dormido - con un canal de noticias en la TV de plasma que colgaba de la pared que esperaba - sin frutos - a su mujer. Se adentró en el cuarto, tomó el mando de la mesilla y apagó la televisión. Carlisle ni se inmutó. Se regaló unos segundos observándolo porque parecía disfrutar del descanso y después salió de la habitación arrimando la puerta.

Esme estaba en su escritorio rodeada de bocetos. Bocetos pequeños, bocetos en papel de plano, en papel cebolla… Miraba uno con una expresión muy concentrada y cuando picó a la puerta para anunciar su entrada, se sobresaltó.

-¡Edward- exclamó en un suspiro- ¿Qué haces levantado? ¿No tienes _jetlag_?

-Bella quería el resto de los catálogos, así que mejor dárselos antes de que cambie de opinión y se dé cuenta el dineral que vale todo esto.

Se rió dejando el boceto sobre la mesa y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma como si no recordara dónde estaba lo que le había pedido. Murmuró algo para sí mismo y después suspirando de nuevo cogió unos cuantos librillos sobre la silla del escritorio.

-¿Qué significa el dinero? Absolutamente nada. Lo importante es que el bebé esté sano y sea feliz- respondió entregándoselos- Y para eso necesita un buen mobiliario y un cuarto de juegos. ¿Te gusta? Sólo es una idea y puedo cambiarlo.

Le plató delante un boceto de vivos colores: verdes, azules, amarillos y rojos. Se lo puso tan pegado a la cara que lo vio hasta borroso tomándolo él para poder echarle una ojeada. Eran las paredes del cuarto superior porque tres cuartas partes eran cristalera - blindada- y la otra pared era el dibujo de una jungla: había árboles, lianas y hasta animales: un elefante, un tigre, un león… En el centro había una casa como si la de un árbol se tratara con un puente, un tobogán, además de unas setas con setas más pequeñas que parecían mesas y sillitas.

-Es precioso, mamá. No lo cambies. Me encanta. Y a Bella también le encantará. Parece un sitio mágico.

-¿En serio?- se le pintó una sonrisa en el rostro- Gracias, cariño. Quería transmitir esa idea y no lo lograba. Quería que contrastara con las vistas y quería…- suspiró dejando los hombros caer- pero si te gusta mañana mismo los pintores estarán aquí. Así estará listo cuanto antes.

Él le sonrió y le devolvió el boceto además dándole un beso en la mejilla para volver sobre sus pasos, pero algo le detuvo: en la estantería repleto de libros y catálogos de Esme, además de fotografías y recuerdos de familia un nuevo retrato sobresalía del resto. Incluso de la imagen tomada de su enlace con Carlisle tras regresar de Italia: Bella y él el día de la boda.

Bella sonreía tanto y parecía tan radiante que su sonrisa hasta quedaba mal al lado. La tela del vestido resplandecía sobre su piel, las ondas que llevaba en el pelo le favorecía tremendamente y el hábil toque de maquillaje con el que seguro Alice la había maltratado la hacía parecer más adulta. En la imagen se les veía de cintura para arriba y ella estaba entre sus brazos y si no recordara exactamente el momento en el que el fotógrafo se las hizo, dudaría hasta que fueran ellos.

-¿Es bonita, verdad?- preguntó Esme- De todas es mi favorita.

Edward tardó unos segundos en contestar y se volvió para sonreír a su madre, asintiendo para acariciar el rostro de Bella en la foto.

-Parece tan feliz…- murmuró.

-Quizás es que lo es- respondió con otra sonrisa- Creo que nunca la he visto más radiante y saludable que cuando os vimos hoy, en el aeropuerto. El descanso en la playa os a sentado a los dos increíblemente bien. A los _tres_- añadió en un guiño.

-No te he dado las gracias aún por habernos dejado alojarnos en la isla. A Bella le ha encantado y a mí…

-Edward, ese sitio es tan tuyo y de Bella como mío. Podéis viajar allí cuantas veces queráis más si habéis disfrutado tanto.

-Bueno, entonces quizás debiera de decirte…- carraspeó- que hemos tenido algún problema con el mobiliario.

-¿Ah, sí?- frunció el ceño- Hay algunas antigüedades y pondremos aire acondicionado pero es todo bastante funcional, ¿no? Contando que era la primera vez que la isla la ocupaban dos _humanos_.

-No- carraspeó. Notó cómo ya se le encendían las mejillas. Vaya. ¿Ni estando _casado _iba a dejarle de dar vergüenza eso? Menos mal que con Bella ya había perdido el pudor porque si no estaba arreglado- La cama de la habitación _blanca_. Se le rompieron las patas. El equipo de limpieza la arregló. Pero sé que te gusta mucho y la pediste a Inglaterra así que intentaré encontrar otra que la sustituya.

Lo dijo tan deprisa que a Esme le costó seguirle tanto que cuando terminó de hablar parecía que aún procesaba la información y con su ceño fruncido. Pero unos instantes después sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y se echó a reír incluso tapándose la boca.

-¿Las patas?- repitió entre suaves carcajadas- ¿Rompisteis las patas de la cama?- se volvió a reír- Perdona, hijo, pero no se lo comentes a Emmett o te estará haciendo de rabiar el resto de verano.

-Genial- refunfuñó- Un dato más para que me sienta bien.

-No te preocupes. La cama y el resto del mobiliario son cosas prescindibles. Quizás antes me preocupaba de esas cosas, pero ahora tenemos cosas muchísimo más importantes de las que ocuparnos. Y que disfrutarais en vuestra luna de miel, con rotura de patas incluida - volvió a reír- es lo único importante. Sólo vas a tener una luna de miel en la vida, cariño, y debe ser la mejor.

Medianamente más tranquilo, meneó la cabeza y volvió a besar a Esme en la mejilla. ¿Contárselo a Emmett? Ni soñarlo. Aunque estaba seguro que preguntaría, diría algo sobre su humor, el volumen de Bella…

Luego recapacitó sobre lo que había dicho Esme de preocuparse de cosas mucho más importantes y aunque esencialmente la Esme de _antes _sólo se diferenciaba de la de ahora por la temperatura de la piel, sus inquietudes sí que iban más allá. A otro nivel - superior, si era posible- de amor compasivo y maternal: Había convertido las necesidades de Bella y el bebé en la primera de sus prioridades, se volcaba al máximo en el resto y si sobraba un poco era para ella. Y ahora teniendo que dormir, comer y cocinar le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

-¿No os iréis papá y tú de viaje a ningún sitio?- preguntó- Habéis pasado todo el verano aquí y en diciembre estaréis en Nueva Inglaterra.

La sola idea le hacía feliz, muy pero que muy feliz. Tener a Carlisle y a Esme en Nueva Inglaterra, poder estudiar con él y saber que Bella tendría las atenciones de Esme. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan afortunado? Tras la buena noticia - por lo menos para Bella y sus predicciones - de que el bebé sería niño, se lo confirmó además tan desenfadado que hasta que pasaron unos instantes ni se lo creyó.

_-Oh, ¿no te lo he dicho? Llevo varias semanas de comunicación con el director de la Escuela de Medicina de Dartmouth y me ofrecen impartir unos seminarios. Y tendría todo el sentido pedir el traslado para el __Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center, ¿no?_

Así que tendría que buscar una casa porque como Esme decía no _pensaban intrometerse en la vida de unos recién casados_ para instalarse allí, más muebles con los que decorarlos, otra mudanza…

Si hacía cinco meses con lo desesperanzado que se sentía alguien le hubiera dicho lo feliz que sería a estas altura, lo habría tomado por loco.

-Quizás- sonrió- Más adelante.

-Papá me ha contado que… estáis intentando _concebir _y parece que no hay _suerte_.

Esme borró la sonrisa de su rostro e incluso sus ojos color miel se entristecieron así que se arrepintió de habérselo dicho. Con Carlisle se sentía mucho más cómodo al tratar este tipo de temas porque quizás los dos recurrían al lado científico de las cosas pero con Esme - como con Bella- siempre salía la vertiente emocional y quizás no había tenido el tacto suficiente. Y sabía lo que seguramente le consumía: ya la había destrozado perder un bebé en su anterior existencia tanto que se había intentando suicidar y sólo con ver como se movía alrededor de Bella y cómo le preguntaba sobre las patadas del bebé era suficiente para comprender lo que deseaba encontrarse en esa situación.

-Perdona- dijo rápidamente- No quería molestarte, sólo que…

-No, no- le interrumpió- No pasa nada, cariño- sonrió de nuevo, levemente tensa- Tu padre te ha dicho la verdad: parece que no hay _suerte_. Pero como él dice quizás el _destino _lo quiere así porque ya somos más que afortunados por esta nueva oportunidad y poder estar todos juntos.

Iba a decirle que eso era una chorrada, que se lo habían ganado, que él había sufrido torturas por eso y las sufriría otra vez si meses después Aro les dejara marchar a todos con el corazón latiendo, pero alzó los brazos para abrazarle así que simplemente la aceptó para estrecharla. Le besó le mejilla sonoramente, olió esa maravillosa esencia floral de la Esme _humana _y le susurró al oído:

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo. Y la mejor abuela.

-Con eso, ya me basta- respondió ella.

* * *

Bella vio como Edward cerraba la puerta para salir hacia el pasillo y se volvió a centrar en su actividad cuando notó un zumbidito cercano que le asustó. Desconcertada miró directamente hacia los cristales porque quizás algún tipo de bicho golpeaba contra los cristales pero le sorprendió una luz proveniente de la mesilla, donde el móvil de Edward se iluminaba indicando una llamada entrante.

Los móviles. Ni siquiera los había echado de menos durante estos dos meses y medio. ¡Ni sabía dónde estaba el suyo! Cuando le sonó al llegar a Houston recibiendo una llamada de Carlisle que ya salían rumbo a Seattle para esperarse, la música hasta le miró extrañada como si fuera ella la que venía del siglo pasado y no supiera para qué servía tal artefacto. En la isla el teléfono vía satélite siempre estaba apagado excepto cuando tenían que llamar y había sido muy fácil acostumbrarse a estar incomunicados.

Lo tomó e incluso cogió aire para gritarle que volviera porque le parecía una intromisión responder a su teléfono, pero entonces vio de quién era la llamada entrante porque una foto con su cara de duendecillo sacando la lengua se activaba junto al nombre así que descolgó:

-Hola, Alice.

-¡Bella!- exclamó desde el otro lado- ¡Estoy tan frustrada! ¡Tan enfadada! ¿De qué sirve tanta jaqueca si no puedo ver el futuro cuando aún _no _ha pasado?

-¿Qué…?- titubeó Bella- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quería ver cómo se tomaría tu padre lo del embarazo. Llevo toda la tarde a oscuras en casa intentando concentrarme y ¿sabes cuándo lo he visto? Ahora. ¡Oh! ¡Es horrible! Entiendo que mi familia biológica me internara en un Hospital porque pareceré una auténtica lunática. En Austin, en agosto y encerrada en casa. Lo sé- respondió sin parar para respirar- Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Bella se rió porque la vitalidad era más desbordante ahora que incluso que cuando Alice no tenía que dormir. Su jovialidad era contagiosa lo mismo que su personalidad arrolladora pero incluso con eso Bella sintió un poco de lástima dado que en comparación con el resto - Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett o el propio Edward - sí que se había traído lastre al volver a ser humana, como era su _estado mental_. Para ninguno de los Cullen Alice jamás sería una enferma como había sido para su familia biológica pero había sido la primera en pasar el reconocimiento médico de rigor e incluso Carlisle había insistido en que tomara un tratamiento con el que sobrellevar su hiperactividad o sus estados de lividez ya que un humano no los superaba tan bien como un vampiro.

-Está bien, Alice. Ha ido bien. Al principio no mucho, pero se fue bastante contento.

-Sí- bufó- Ahora. Lo sé. Oh, que fastidio- suspiró- Me gustan porque así me mantengo en contacto con vosotros y no os echo tanto de menos, pero me siento completamente inútil. Seguro que antes me querías más.

-Alice, no te puedo querer más de lo que te quiero. Eres mi hermana- dijo.

Alice, en su habitación, rodó por la cama para quedar bocabajo y así cogió sobre la mesilla la foto de la boda - realidad de aquella antigua visión - de Bella y ella. Sus sentimientos, ahora humana, los percibía de una manera completamente distinta que lo que recordaba de cuando era vampiro pero lo que sentía por Jasper, su familia y Bella era lo único estable. Sobre todo por ella. Seguir a Jasper para que cumpliera sus sueños era su máxima prioridad y si durante una décima de segundo se lo había pensando era sólo por permanecer junto a su mejor amiga, aunque gracias a sus frustrantes visiones al menos lo lograba extra sensorialmente.

Sí, si se lo contaba a alguien parecería una lunática.

-Creo que mañana iré al lago. No me gusta tomar el sol sobre el césped, me salen granitos- dijo como si la conversación debería ir por ese lado- Y después iré de compras. Pondrán rebajas en el centro. He encontrado unas tiendas geniales. ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

-Si es de mi tamaño y no va con zapatos de tacón, puedes comprar lo que quieras- respondió Bella.

-Me concentraré y te lo haré llegar. Gracias por seguir confiando en mi buen gusto. Creo que mi hermano no se quejó en absoluto de la elección de prendas del equipaje.

-Alice- respiró hondo desde el otro lado- _Antes _me habías prometido que no mirabas _eso_. Prométemelo de nuevo.

-Relájate, Bella- dijo riéndose musicalmente- Puedo _ver _que estás roja como un tomate y no creo que al bebé le siente bien que toda la sangre de tu cuerpo esté en tu cara. ¿Crees que con las jaquecas que me produce mis visiones quiero gastarlas en veros a ti a mi hermano _retozar _por la jungla?

-¡Alice!

-Es broma, es broma- se volvió a reír- Me vinieron algunos _flashes _pero los bloqueé de inmediato poniéndome a limpiar los cristales o haciéndome bucles en el pelo, cualquier cosa para olvidarme de vosotros. No es algo que hubiera querido observar, te lo prometo. Además, he estado muy ocupada con los muebles, con el papel pintado, con la elección de clases para el siguiente semestre, con el…

De repente se quedó lívida, lo único que sintió fue un frío extremo y a Bella llamarla desde el otro lado, pero dejó de sujetar el teléfono para que se le cayera y se dejó fluir. No sabía lo que las echaba de menos hasta que estaba viviendo una al completo. Tenía flashes, le venían imágenes, pero transportarse así al futuro, sabiendo que además era _futuro_… era increíblemente reconfortante.

_Algo borroso pudo ver el Aeropuerto O'Hare donde Bella y Edward desembarcaban. Bella llevaba un conjunto precioso con una camisa de premamá que sería lo primero que buscaría al día siguiente en las rebajas y Edward cargaba con las maletas. Esas maletas en tonos café tenían que ser suyas también._

_Chicago no era ya ni por asomo a lo que Edward o Carlisle recordaban: la ciudad se había extendido tanto que casi les fue imposible encontrar la zona del Hospital o incluso cementerios con más de 100 años de historia. A cada persona que les preguntaban les mandaban de un lugar a otro y sólo obtuvieron como respuesta unánimes que las víctimas de la gripe española del 1918 habían sido o cremados o enterrados en fosas comunes, algo con lo que ya contaban._

_-¿En 1918, dice?- le preguntó el hombrecillo de la ventanilla._

_-Sí- respondió Edward- En el verano boreal, no sabemos exactamente la fecha._

_-Déjeme que lo consulte- murmuró tecleando el ordenador- Va a ser muy difícil, tras el gran incendio del 1871 se perdieron muchos registros y se reubicaron en numerosos edificios diferentes que llevaron su propio orden lo que nos deja un caos de unos 40 años, así que quizás no haya suerte con los de su familia. ¿Cómo dice que se llamaban?_

_Edward miró a Bella apoyada en el mostrados abanicándose con uno de los panfletos publicitarios de la ciudad que le regaló una mirada jocosa. Era la décima vez que contaba la misma historia: que estaba trabajando en el árbol genealógico de su familia que se remontaba al Chicago antes de los años 20 y que de suponerle el dolor de espalda que le estaba generando, además de mejillas encendidas por el calor, era al menos diversión._

_-Edward y Elizabeth Masen. Sólo sé que fallecieron por culpa de la gripe española. Edward Masen en la primera oleada de la enfermedad y Elizabeth después. Tenían un hijo que también se llamaba Edward._

_-Masen- repitió- Es un apellido un tanto común, lo mismo que el nombre. Déjeme ver…- volvió a teclear- Oh, sí, me sonaba haberlo visto. Ahora vuelvo._

_El hombrecillo se levantó sin más y les dejó allí, delante de su silla giratoria vacía. Edward y Bella se miraron y sólo fue Bella la que se movió para tomarle de la mano, totalmente emocionada._

_-¿Tendrá una foto? Quizás de un recorte de un periódico. ¿Te imaginas? Sabrás cómo era tu padre y podrás volver a ver el rostro de tu madre. O incluso una foto tuya. ¡Sería genial!- movió sus manos unidas arriba y abajo- Me gustaría tener una foto tuya de pequeño junto con tus padres._

_-Bella, a principios del siglo pasado nadie tenía cámaras fotográficas en casa, como ahora. Ni siquiera se hacían retratos a no ser por alguna ocasión social en concreto._

_-Lo sé, pero quizás… tu familia tenía una posición social importante y fuisteis noticia por alguna razón. Carlisle dijo que de no haber tenido un cierto poder adquisitivo no os habrían llevado al Hospital y recolectó varias joyas por lo que…_

_El hombrecillo volvió a aparecer con un libro de registros más viejo que el mismo Chicago que puso de un golpe sobre la mesa levantando incluso una nubecilla de polvo. Lo abrió para pasar el dedo por una hojas rumbosas y desgastadas y le dio la vuelta poniéndoles una página en concreto delante._

_-No me consta nada más con el apellido "Masen", toda la gente fallecida por culpa de la gripe fue incinerada o enterradas en fosas comunes para evitar la propagación de la enfermedad, así que espero que esto le sirva de algo._

_Bella apretó más la mano de Edward mientras ambos miraban la página donde se posaba el dedo del hombrecillo. E incluso contuvo la respiración. Con una preciosa letra redondeadamente gótica se veían dos nombres:_

_Edward Anthony Masen, Sr y esposa, Elizabeth._

_Junto con una dirección. El nombre de dos criados que vivían con ellos en esa misma seña y un nombre más abajo._

_Edward Anthony Masen, Jr._

_-¿Dónde…?- titubeó Bella- ¿Cómo podríamos llegar a esta dirección? Quizás ahí sepan algo más._

_-Lo lamento mucho, pero esa zona ahora es un Centro Comercial. La ciudad ha crecido mucho y si los herederos no reclamaron el terreno, no hay sitio donde puedan pedir información. Quizás si preguntan en el registro de la propiedad…_

_Bella miró a Edward pero éste seguía con la mirada clavada en el libro, incluso acariciando las letras con la yema de los dedos. Éste le apretó el brazo incluso para besarle el hombro deseando que el hombre se callara porque éste era el momento de Edward y si no iba a darles solución las negativas ya las sabían ellos, así que esperó a que después de unos instantes, tomara aire y dijera:_

_-¿Podría hacerme una copia de esta página? Es todo a por lo que he venido._

_Después de salir de ese edificio el turismo que hicieron pasó demasiado deprisa en su visión: la visita al Museo, la Galería, un espectáculo de Jazz, un paseo por el lago, un transbordo en el tren elevado, la vista desde las Torres Sears,…_

-¡Alice! ¡Alice!- exclamaba Bella desde el otro lado del teléfono.

_El Hotel que ella misma había reservado - y cuyos datos ya se lo había enviado vía email cuando aún estaban en la isla porque también se había plantado ahí en plan flash - era más exquisito y acogedor de lo que había visto por primera vez: con vistas al lago Michigan y su propio embarcadero donde poder cenar a la luz de los candiles. Pero después de caminar casi todo el día, con la ola de calor de agosto que afectaba a Bella más de lo normal sólo pudieron disfrutar de pasada porque pidieron la cena al servicio de habitaciones._

_Aunque estuvo a punto de gritar cuando la vio salir del cuarto de baño en vez que con uno de los camisones tan bonitos que le había comprado, con una camiseta de Edward que ya no le quedaban tan holgadas porque el vientre abultaba lo suficiente._

_-¿Estás contento?_

_Edward, metido en la cama, levantó la vista de la fotocopia de la hoja del registro para sonreír. Así abrió la sábana para que Bella se tumbara a su lado para besarle sonoramente la frente._

_-Mucho, mi amor. Sé que parece insignificante, pero hacer esto contigo lo hace muy grande._

_-Ojala hubiéramos conseguido algo más._

_-Hemos conseguido más de lo que esperaba: son sus nombres, sus nombres y el mío. Más de lo que he tenido en 90 años. Es todo lo que necesitaba, porque aunque seguro que fueron increíbles y que mi madre intentó hacer todo lo posible para salvarme, cada vez que pienso en mis padres veo el rostro de Esme y de Carlisle, ahora más que nunca. Y pronto tú y yo seremos padres, y eso es lo único que importa._

_Bella sonrió y se estiró para besarle en los labios además para entrelazar sus manos y llevársela al vientre._

_-Está tranquilo- observó él- Aunque en el concierto de Jazz dio un montón de patadas._

_-Le gusta la música, como a ti- sonrió Bella- O quizás es que le guste Chicago- añadió- ¿Querrías que viviéramos aquí?_

_-Querría vivir allí donde estuviéramos todos juntos, mi amor- respondió en otro beso._

_-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Bella divertida- ¿Se acabaron las discusiones sobre Alaska o Dartmouth? ¿Sólo era una artimaña para volverme loca y ponerme el anillo en el dedo?_

_-Puede- rió- Todo ha cambiado desde que, durante 12 horas creí que los había perdido para siempre. O que después te perdería a ti y a Alexander. Así que si quieres ponerle cadenas a tu coche nuevo, nos iremos a Alaska._

_-No creo que Alice encuentre abrigos donde esconder esta barriga tan enorme y a lo que le queda por crecer._

_-Cierto- volvió a reír, ahora con un tono extrañamente susurrante- Y habíamos quedado en lo que me gusta que lleves poca ropa…_

Batió la cabeza porque de nuevo no quería ver _eso _y recogió el teléfono sobre la cama para contestar a su interlocutor que la llamaba incesantemente.

-Chicago te gustará mucho, Bella- dijo, sin más.

-¿Qué?- repitió Bella- ¿Estabas teniendo una visión? ¿Por eso has tirado el teléfono al suelo? ¡¿Sabes que en mi _estado _no son buenos los sobresaltos?

-Oh- bufó la chica- ¿Y qué hay de eso que haces constantemente con Edward? ¿Es bueno en tu _estado_?

-¡Alice!- volvió a exclamar.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se rió- Pero es que la verdad que me lo ponéis bastante difícil. La visión viene y ¡puf! a veces no cierro los ojos lo suficientemente rápido. Vais a causarme algún tipo de _trauma_.

-¿Y si observas a otras personas? ¿Qué te parece a Rosalie y a Emmett?

-Oh, sí, a esos _dos_… Puede que Rosalie saliera de Forks con ideas muy claras respecto a lo de _esperar al matrimonio_, pero Emmett puede ser muy tenaz cuando se pone. ¡Ah! Y África no es tan glamoroso como siempre creyó. De hecho, los mosquitos les están abrasando, la arena del desierto se les pega a la piel y no se han echado suficiente crema protectora para el sol de la Sabana. Debieron ir cuando eran vampiros aunque las reservas de animales hubieran bajado considerablemente- soltó una risita.

-Vale- le cortó- Creo que no necesitaba tanta información. Porque tú lo sabes todo de nosotros y nosotros no sabemos nada de ti. ¡Y no es justo!

-Sabes que me quieres- volvió a reír- Y que me echas de menos.

-Mucho. No puedo esperar para volver a verte y abrazarte. ¿De qué me sirve que seas mi hermana si estás tan lejos? Desde que te conozco lo he deseado y ahora que lo eres te vas a miles de kilómetros.

-Tú también te vas a miles de kilómetros, pero de eso se trataba, ¿no? De ser _libres_. De hacer nuestras elecciones. De tener una vida _normal_.

-¿Lo echas de menos? Ya sabes…

-Absolutamente, no- respondió muy segura- Me encanta estar aquí. Y el sol. Y broncearme. ¡Y mi color de ojos! Ahora llevo flequillo, te mandaré unas fotos. Y estoy pensando incluso hacerme un tatuaje. Aunque a Esme y a Carlisle no les _gustará _mucho la idea. No tienen nada en contra de que viva con Jasper sin estar casados, pero, ya ves, lo de que me pinte un motivo en la piel con una aguja no les _agradará _demasiado- suspiró- Le diré a Emmett que lo haga antes para que estén tan enfadados con él que no se den cuenta del mío- soltó su risita- Dile hola a Edward- añadió.

Bella meneó la cabeza en el monólogo de su amiga y levantó la vista. La puerta seguía tal la había dejado al salir pero tres segundos más tarde volvió a aparecer proveniente de la oscuridad del cuarto con los catálogos por delante. Cerró la puerta y con su sonrisa se acercó a la cama para dejar los libros y besarle la frente.

-Es Alice- le susurró- Te manda un saludo.

-Voy a cambiarme, dile que no _mire_- respondió en otro beso para cruzar hacia el vestidor.

-Como si me apeteciera- bufó desde el otro lado- Que te hayas pasado dos meses y medio más tiempo desnudo que vestido no significa que lo haya disfrutado tanto como Bella- insistió levantando el tono.

-¡Alice!- exclamó Bella- ¡Estoy delante! ¡Y él ni siquiera te oye!

-Es cierto- rió de nuevo- A veces olvido que ya no tiene poderes… con todo el _mundo_.

-Basta. Esto me ha servido de entrenamiento cuando Emmett y Rosalie lleguen en un par de días. Ya me has abochornado lo suficiente. Así que voy a colgar.

-¡No!- rió otra vez- Perdona. Es que os echo mucho de menos. Echo de menos pelearme con Edward. No le digas que es un hermano genial y que lo único malo de Austin es que no estoy con vosotros. No se lo digas- repitió- O se lo creerá.

-Tu secreto, como todos tus secretos, morirá conmigo.

-Por eso te quiero tanto- respondió la chica- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Alice.

Aún sonriendo puso el móvil sobre la mesilla y ahí pudo observar a Edward salir del vestidor, aunque ni siquiera llevaba un pijama como ella, por lo que la sonrisa como si estuvieran en la isla volvió a su cara: se había quedado simplemente con la ropa interior y llevaba el pecho desnudo.

Apagó la luz, la saltó para sentarse al otro lado y tras un beso incluso apagó su lamparilla.

-¿Cómo está hoy? ¿Tan hiperactiva como ayer?

-Nos echa de menos.

-Y nosotros a ella- añadió abarcándola con el brazo para que se acurrucara contra él- Pero esto es lo mejor para todos. Jasper está cumpliendo su sueño, Alice está con él, Rosalie y Emmett han podido viajar a África, irán a la Universidad en Nueva York, tú y yo tendremos a nuestro bebé…

Cada palabra la dijo con un beso y cada beso era en un trozo de piel más bajo que el anterior terminando en el vientre. Bella se fue resbalando por la cama hasta terminar con la espalda en el colchón sin borrar la sonrisa pero cuando Edward le levantó la camiseta para seguir por el vientre desnudo, incluso le detuvo.

-¿Qué… haces?

-¿No es evidente?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Pero…- se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos- Ya no estamos en la _isla_. Ni siquiera estamos _solos_. Esme y Carlisle están al otro lado del pasillo.

-Ya no nos oyen, no te preocupes- respondió para volver a su labor.

Se quedó unos segundos quieta mientras Edward proseguía con los besos e incluso se rió. Todo era tan… _normal_, que ni siquiera parecía _real_. Dormir en casa de los Cullen ahora sería lo que se convertiría en su habitualidad cada vez que volvieran a Forks y aquel cuarto - el que en principio fue del Edward de _antes _sin su cama y con cama para el Edward de _ahora _- sería su cuarto también. Como ayudar a Esme con la cocina ahora que se cortaba con un cuchillo o ver a Carlisle bostezar. El único puntito oscuro de su nueva vida era echar de menos a Alice, pero Edward tenía razón, era lo mejor para todos: para cumplir sueños truncados décadas atrás y que les traería un futuro prometedor donde por lo menos, ahora, habría un miembro más.

La penumbra se había marchado de su vida. Ahora sólo había luz, claridad y sol allá donde mirase.


	53. Epílogo 1 Alexander Masen Cullen

**Epílogo 1 - Alexander Masen Cullen.**

La vida en la Universidad era genial. No, Dartmouth era lo genial. O quizás Nueva Inglaterra. La casa también, así que ahora sabía por qué Edward había puesto tanto empeño en que se mudaran allí o el dinero que los Cullen habían utilizado para que les aceptaran en el college: El nivel era muy alto y las exigencias máximas pero el tiempo que pudo acudir a clase lo disfrutó un montón e incluso cuando tuvo que dejarlas por requerimiento médico lo hizo con gran pesar.

Se matriculó en todos los grados de Literatura que había, después se apuntó a clases de apoyo y como todos sus deberes y exámenes eran sobre leer libros o escribir ensayos ni siquiera podía quejarse.

Edward estaba más que exultante. ¿La Escuela de Medicina en menos de dos años? Le admitirían al acabar el siguiente semestre. Cualquier asignatura que hubiera con el apellido de "_avanzada_" allí estaba él y aún faltando semanas para los exámenes estaba segura de que ya era el primero de su clase.

Y después llegaba a casa, la ayudaba con sus deberes, se repartían las tareas - cuando no las hacía el sólo - y se acabó de gritarle al hombre con quien compartía vida que recogiera las latas de cervezas arrugadas de la mesa del salón tras ver los deportes en la tele porque Edward ni veía deportes no bebía cervezas… por lo menos en casa.

Eso era una ironía. Edward era perfecto.

La casa era todo lo que se podía imaginar o incluso un poco más. Estaban a las afueras del campus y debían de moverse en coche para asistir a las clases, pero estaban muy cerca del Hospital y de incluso la Biblioteca. Era una zona bonita, con casas similares en el barrio, jardines y gente que paseaba sus perros. Bella nunca creyó que encajara en un sitio así porque en todos los que había vivido con sus padres había estado un tanto alejada de la vida comunitaria pero todo el mundo era muy amable, de esos que te saludan cuando te ven sacar la basura o te ofrecen sal si se te acaba al cocinar. Era un sitio perfecto.

Como todo lo de su interior. Esme había hecho sin duda el mejor trabajo de decoración de su vida: una cocina moderna y funcional, un salón enorme donde estaba el piano de Edward, una habitación de invitados y un baño en el piso inferior. En el piso de arriba estaba una preciosa habitación para Alexander con todo su mobiliario y las paredes de color azul con el nombre escrito en divertidas letras, un estudio que compartían ella y Edward, otro baño y su habitación principal con también su propio baño. Cuando la vio se quedó de piedra porque era la habitación de la isla con una cama hasta similar, lo que pasa que sin mosquiteras y las patas nuevas. Estar allí era hasta mágico y sólo faltaría el ruido del mar proveniente de su terraza.

Edward parecía también feliz pero no cesaba de decir que cuando Alexander fuera un poco mayor se mudarían porque allí no había espacio para los tres - la adquirieron cuando sólo vivirían los dos - pero Bella hacía oídos sordos porque le encantaba.

Por el resto de la vida Universitaria… no podía mentir que había sido un pelín duro estar bajo el escrutinio de las miradas de sus compañeros los primeros días. ¿Qué creía? Era la _chica embarazada_. Nueva y embarazada. Pero enseguida le dejó de importar. Como en Forks. Quizás ya lo había superado. Nunca fue muy pródiga en eso de hacer amistades pero compartía clases con un par de chicas muy agradables así que cuando tuvo que abandonar por prescripción médica se alegró mucho cuando se ofrecieron a llevarles los deberes o a quedar con Edward para que les entregara los trabajos. Esa parte no mucho. Edward en Dartmouth levantaba tanta expectación como en Forks y eso que siempre tenía la cabeza metida en un libro y llevaba un anillo muy brillante en su dedo que le encantaba lucir.

Sobre el desarrollo del embarazo: si pensaba que su máxima complicación habían sido las nauseas que le acompañaron hasta el cuarto mes, qué equivocada estaba. Quizás por el ajetreo, por la mudanza, por el comienzo de las clases o por el ritmo que se había impuesto al octavo mes le diagnosticaron _peligro de desprendimiento de placenta_ así que no le quedó más remedio que hacer caso a los médicos si no quería discutir con Edward cada vez que intentaba despegar el culo del sofá.

Pero todo fue bien. Tras Acción de Gracias - donde se reunieron todos, y Charlie - en Forks, Esme y Carlisle se mudaron a Nueva Inglaterra así que cuando no estaba estudiando o en la clases de apoyo y Edward en clase, no se sentía tan sola. Las chicas eran muy agradables pero no le apetecía contarles sus problemas de embarazada primeriza, y estaba segura que a ellas tampoco les apetecía escucharla. Se mudaron a su propia casa a quizás unos 10 minutos de la suya pero en el momento de las complicaciones Esme no tuvo ningún tipo de problema a acampar en la habitación de invitados para echarle una mano.

Y ahí sí que sentía lástima que Renee no hubiera decidido hacer algo así y que siempre fueran los Cullen los que la apoyaban en sus momentos más delicados.

Charlie por el contrario estuvo a punto de tomar un avión. Quién lo diría, con lo mal que le había sentado la noticia en primera instancia. En Acción de Gracias ya había traído el prometido guante y bate de baseball minúsculo - no fuera que _alguien se le adelantara_, como anunció - y contaba los segundos para que naciera. Parecía emocionadísimo. Hablaban constantemente por teléfono y a veces hasta le pedía que se pusiera el auricular en el vientre para que su nieto _fuera acostumbrándose de su voz_. Así que cuando supo de las complicaciones sólo Carlisle le detuvo diciendo que era algo bastante normal en un embarazo de una chica de su edad, que estaba todo controlado y que su presencia sólo generaría estrés en Bella. Así que a regañadientes, el jefe de Policía no abandonó Forks sólo ante la promesa de que cuando pasara algo no perdieran tiempo en llamarle.

Así que así estaban a punto de entrar en la semana 37, anclada en la cama por obligación y con unos dolores de espalda tremendos porque el bebé era feliz recostándose en su nervio ciático que le hacía que se le durmieran las piernas.

El despertador sonó y como cada mañana Edward lo apagó de un manotazo para después suspirar, rascarse los ojos y bostezar. Encendió la lamparilla, miró el reloj como si el aparato se pudiera haber equivocado y dejó la cabeza caer de nuevo en la almohada con un quejido. Las 6 y media. Tenía clase a las 7 y media. Y volvería como poco a las 5 de la tarde. ¡Y estaba tan calentito en la cama con Bella! Además, estaba seguro que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche porque cada vez que se movía le despertaba y eso había sido un montón de veces. La pobre estaba desesperada. Pero nunca perdió la sonrisa y siempre se dejaba para el último lugar, _típico de Bella_. Todo el mundo debía de estar cómodo antes que ella y feliz antes que ella. Y no podía decirle nada porque era la persona más testaruda del planeta y sólo le contestaba diciendo _lo feliz que era llevando su bebé en su vientre _lo que a veces le exasperaba. _No es mi bebé, es nuestro bebé_, le respondía él. Pero hacer cambiar de opinión a Bella era muy complicado y por eso ni siquiera había protestado cuando se tuvo que quedar de reposo absoluto. Lo veía como _su don_, ¿irónico, verdad? Ser la madre de su hijo era _su don_, cuando él era el único afortunado de poder haber creado un ser maravilloso con alguien tan increíble. Pero eso estaba presente en su mente cada vez que se la había podido _leer_. De lo que ya hacía…

No, era muy temprano para agobiarse.

Se giró en la cama y le acarició la nariz con la suya. Bella sonrió con los ojos cerrados pero no se movió por lo que él aprovechó para besarle en los labios, luego en el cuello y más tarde bajar por el escote destapándola para llegar al vientre. Era enormemente perfecto, enormemente redondeado y albergaba aquella cosita tan fascinante. Tenían un montón de ecografías que le encantaba mirar e incluso una en cuatro dimensiones donde se veía su carita a la perfección. Bella decía que era igual que él, por lo menos el perfil y la forma de los labios. Para él era un ser increíble.

-¿Cómo estás?- le susurró entre beso y beso.

Y como siempre Bella contestó.

-Bien- y bostezó.

-¿Has dormido?- añadió.

-Algo. No se ha parado de mover. Parece que está nervioso.

-_Lexie_- dijo en un beso en el vientre posando hasta los labios- Tienes que dejar dormir a _mamá_. Ella está haciendo mucho por ti, para que crezcas y te pongas muy fuerte.

Bella se rió y le acarició los cabellos dejando que le resbalaran entre los dedos. Edward se incorporó con una sonrisa para repetir el beso en los labios.

-Sigo sin ver eso de "_Lexie_". Creo que es muy cursi para un niño. Parece la marca de un coche.

-Entonces- un nuevo beso- sólo se lo llamaremos nosotros. Y la marca del coche es "_Lexus_".

Bella volvió a reír y se incorporó para besarle también, aunque ahora para que durara más que un leve roce de labios que Edward respondió encantado para terminar resbalando hasta su cuello.

-Puedo saltarme la primera clase y quedarme aquí contigo- murmuró contra su piel.

-¿Para hacer, qué? Porque ya lo dijo Carlisle: nada de relaciones sexuales.

Sí, había sido bastante humillante que entre los consejos para llevar mejor el riego de desprendimiento de placenta la abstinencia hubiera sido uno de ellos. Y que a ambos se le sonrojaran las mejillas no se lo hizo pasar mejor. Aunque con este volumen no le apeteciera tampoco tenía que ser por prescripción médica.

-No me lo recuerdes- refunfuñó- Y sólo me refería a quedarme aquí, contigo y velar para que descanses.

-Tienes prácticas. Y Esme está abajo- respondió Bella- Ella me ayudará, no te preocupes.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro. Ve y déjales alucinados.

La volvió a besar y después se incorporó. Se revolvió los cabellos antes de levantarse y así fue hacia la ventana para correr las cortinas. Hacía un día un tanto gris, pero no el gris de Forks, un gris muchísimo menos deprimente. Por la noche parecía haber llovido y el jardín estaba húmedo. Mejor, así no habría que regarlo. Sin más le apagó la lamparilla con el vano deseo que se quedara dormida y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Bella suspiró sola en la habitación y miró desde su ángulo de la cama lo que podía ver por la ventana. Nubes. Esponjosas y altas. Llovería. Genial. Se giró para quedar boca arriba y mirando ahora a la lámpara se acarició el vientre. Ese niño era tan hiperactivo como Alice, llevaba horas moviéndose. ¡Horas! Sentía como la barriga se le deformaba con cada patada. Quizás con sus piececitos o con sus codos. Y ese le repercutía en la espalda y en el nervio ciático que le dejaba sin sentido.

Si se lo decía a Edward no se movería de su lado en todo el día y sus clases eran lo primero. Cuando salió del baño - ya vestido- se hizo la dormida y así bajó a la cocina a desayunar, antes incluso corriendo la cortina para dejarla a oscuras.

En cuanto encendió la cafetera y puso la televisión en un canal de noticias, la puerta del cuarto de invitados se abrió para que Esme saliera ya vestida y con su gran sonrisa. Le encantaba tenerla en casa. Más que eso. Saber que estaba con Bella le daba una paz increíble y sabía que las dos se entendían muy bien. Con Esme, Bella no discutía y hacía caso a todos sus sabios consejos y cuando no lo hacía que tomara el móvil para decir que si se lo preguntaba a Carlisle hacía a Bella obedecer sin protestar.

-Buenos días, hijo- le besó la mejilla- ¿Qué tal noche habéis pasado?

-No muy bien. Pero ahora parecía dormida. Le debe de doler mucho y ha estado toda la noche despierta.

Esme le acarició la espalda con su sonrisa tranquilizadora y se quedó allí mirando mientras él acababa su café. Antes de soltarlo ya pronunció algo con la boca llena y señaló el _planning _sujeto con imanes en la nevera.

Desde que Bella estaba de reposo absoluto y con riesgo de padecer cualquier tipo de hemorragia que la llevara directa al Hospital, había trazado un _planning _donde decía en qué momento estaba del día, a qué hora, si disponía de teléfono móvil o por el contrario tenían que llamar a la centralita de qué edificio del campus donde estuviera dando clases.

-Lo sé- respondió Esme- Ve tranquilo, yo cuido de Bella.

* * *

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos el despertador de la mesilla marcaba las 9. ¿Se había dormido? Que maravilla. Apenas un par de horas pero así tiraría todo el día. El bebé estaba en el más absoluto de las tranquilidades así que si no fuera porque tenía que hacer pis se quedaría allí otro par de horas más, por mucho que estuviera escuchando la aspiradora en el piso de abajo porque Esme se había empeñado en hacer limpieza porque así se sentía _menos estorbo de estar ocupando una habitación en su casa_, cuando lo único que hacía era ayudar y darle compañía.

Se deslizó por la cama para salir por el lado de Edward en dos tiempos: primero estirando las piernas para saber si las sentía o no - medio dormidas pero la sujetarían - y después incorporándose cual ballena varada para quedar sentada. Ahí sintió un tirón en la espalda y una presión horrible en los riñones pero cuando se quedó en cuclillas, algo fue terriblemente mal: sintió un líquido correrle muslos abajo y un dolor tan agudo en el vientre que casi la hizo caer.

-¡Esme!- fue lo único que acertó a decir- ¡Esme!

El ruido de la aspiradora cesó y medio segundos después la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Esme primero tenía gesto curioso, quizás preguntándose qué la hacía llamarla a voces cuando no quería que hiciera nada por ella pero después de terror cuando la vio doblada de dolor.

-¿Qué va mal, cariño? ¿Qué es?

Corrió a su lado para sujetarla, pero Bella no pudo ni contestar. El bebé dio una patada tremenda dentro que le hizo doblarse más de dolor a la vez que notaba más líquido caer.

-Creo que estoy sangrando- exhaló.

Esme la ayudó a sentarse y la examinó. De la cara, blanca como el papel, a los labios secos y por último la ropa que llevaba: una camiseta de Edward e incluso unos calzoncillos suyos. Era absurdo discutir con ella cuando estaba tan incómoda como para que pusiera algo más apropiado.

-No es sangre- le contestó- Acabas de romper aguas.

-¿Qué? ¿Va a nacer?

El cerebro se le _desconexionó_. Había pasado tanto miedo desde estas semanas que llevaba encerrada en casa pensando que haría algo mal que dañaría al bebé y le haría sufrir una hemorragia que le pusiera en peligro de muerte - Carlisle se lo había dejado muy claro desde asfixia donde habría que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia hasta daños irreparables - que de su mente se había quitado cualquier tipo de situación donde todo ocurriera normalmente. Por eso se había prometido ser la enferma perfecta, no moverse y no cansarse para que el bebé creciera sano y fuerte porque era lo único que le quedaba en su mano.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Esme emocionada- Todo saldrá bien. Llamaré al Hospital ahora mismo. Tiene que localizar a Carlisle y…

-Llama a Edward- exhaló de nuevo- Tienes que llamarle. Tiene que…- ahora sopló- Creo que tengo contracciones.

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo convencida.

A Bella no le dio tiempo ni a abrir o cerrar los ojos cuando Esme ya no estaba a su lado. Abría el armario para sacar la bolsa que llevaba semanas preparada de ropa para Alexander y después salió del cuarto. _El planning, el planning_, se repitió Bella pero cuando volvió a aparecer llevaba su móvil en la mano junto con las llaves, el abrigo puesto y el bolso en el otro.

-Vamos al Hospital, ya he llamado. Están localizando a Carlisle, ha tenido una urgencia y no responde a su móvil. Y en el edificio de Ciencias ya están llamando a Edward por megafonía.

La cargó con cuidado por los hombros y caminaron despacio hacia el armario de nuevo. Se calzó las primeras zapatillas que encontró y dando tumbos salieron escalera abajo. En el hall, _Sparkles _apareció para despedirse con un maullido, Esme incluso le contestó al gatito que todo iría bien, que pronto volverían con Alexander y salieron a la calle.

Hasta el coche estaba fuera. Seguro que era otra parte invisible del _planning _de Edward donde había trazado un mapa de los caminos más cortos, con menos baches y menos semáforos para llegar al Hospital, que habría hasta ensayado con Esme. La ayudó a subirse por la puerta del copiloto, rodeó el coche para subir en el del piloto y antes de arrancar el nuevo _SUV _- su coche _familiar _aunque no se había despendido del Volvo porque como él decía tenía _muy buenos recuerdos _con él - la miró para sonreírla.

-Todo irá bien- repitió- ¿Lista?

Solo asintió y se recostó en el asiento. Estaba más lista que nunca antes. Y más muerta de miedo también.

* * *

Esas explicaciones eran soporíferas y tener que aguantar una clase de Anatomía cuando era lo único que no había cambiado desde la última vez que había acudido a la Universidad sin bostezar lo era aún más. Y aquel profesor era un patán. Empezaba a hablar y no dejaba que nadie le interrumpiera aunque blandiera el bisturí delante de su cara como si de un mondadientes se tratara.

Les indicó que se acercaran a los cuerpos en grupos de cuatro y a él poco le importó quién estuviera en el suyo. No había hecho demasiados amigos en clase y apenas hablaba con media decena de chicos porque tampoco le interesaba: tenía que ser el primero para entrar en la _Escuela de Medicina _y mientras ellos planeaban salidas a fiestas, él volvía a casa con Bella. Además, sabían que estaba casado. Debían de parecerle más _bicho raro _que cuando iba al instituto de Forks y desaparecía en los días soleados.

Uno de los chicos - el engominado que hablaba de las pertenencias de sus padres y que era la cuarta generación que acudía a Dartmouth - le tendió el bisturí a él porque sabía que sería el primero en hacer la práctica e incluso se hizo a un lado. Todos parecían revueltos por el olor a formol de la sala y en la primera práctica de esa semana algunos habían salido a vomitar por la impresión de estar delante de los cadáveres. Pero a él ni le incomodaba, ni le asqueaba así que hizo el primer corte antes incluso de que el profesor diera la orden. Vale, seguro que el engominado vomitaría de nuevo. Sería divertido cuando eso lo hicieran en una sala de urgencias de verdad.

-Te están llamando, tío- le dijo otro de los chicos dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

Le miró como si no supiera a qué se refería. Ese le caía bien. Era de la zona centro y también había venido allí con su novia, de la que hablaba constantemente. Era amable. Sabía que Bella estaba embarazada y le preguntaba por ella, y siempre se ponía en el grupo que estaba él. Nunca había sido muy pródigo en eso de hacer amistades pero con él lo intentaría.

-¿Cómo?

Y entonces lo oyó. Un chirridito por los altavoces de la sala para que después una voz nasal dijera:

-Edward Cullen, por favor. Póngase en contacto con su familia, es muy urgente. Edward Cu…

Lo siguiente ni escuchó. Tiró el bisturí sobre la mesa y se quitó la bata y los guantes en bloque para salir de la sala. Antes de llegar a las puertas ya conectaba su teléfono móvil y antes de que éste tuviera cobertura ya marcaba en el dial rápido el número de Bella.

Buzón de voz. ¡Mierda! Marcó el número de Carlisle y también fue al buzón de voz y cuando se percató de que Esme sería la que se puso en contacto con la Universidad ya estaba a punto de sufrir una taquicardia.

-Que esté bien, que esté bien…- murmuró mientras se sucedían los tonos.

-¡Edward!- exclamó la voz de Esme desde el otro lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde estáis?

-En el Hospital, cariño. Se llevan a Bella a la sala de _dilatación_.

El cerebro de _desconexionó_. ¿La sala de dilatación? Se imaginaba que le diría algo terrible: que estaría sangrando, que le esperaban para que diera el consentimiento para la cesárea o que su presión era tan alta que los dos estaban corriendo peligro, no que…

-¿Está de parto?

-Sí, ha roto aguas en casa. Tienes que darte prisa. No deja de preguntar por ti.

Bajó las escaleras tan deprisa que todos sus pasos resonaron en el edificio de Ciencias para plantarse en el aparcamiento de estudiantes antes posiblemente de que Esme colgara al otro lado. Desbloqueó la alarma del coche para que la ráfaga de luces y pitiditos le indicaran donde lo había dejado porque ahora ni lo recordaba y puso en marcha el motor antes siquiera de cerrar la puerta para ponerse rumbo al Hospital.

Estaba apenas a unas manzanas de la Universidad, pero le pareció que tenía que cruzar la maldita ciudad más cuando le tocó un camión de reparto más lento que una tortuga delante. Lo sobrepasó incluso poniendo dos ruedas en la acera y cuando llegó a la entrada del Hospital aún le seguían pitando por su temeridad.

Dejó el coche entre un jardín y unos contenedores con peligro de que se lo llevara la grúa y accedió al centro por la zona de residentes. Conocía aquel Hospital ya como conocía el de Forks, pasaba todo el tiempo que podía allí con Carlisle pero en aquel momento no sería capaz ni de encontrar el cajón de los cubiertos en su cocina.

-Hola- le dijo a una recepcionista que mascaba chicle mientras tecleaba algo en un ordenador- Soy Edward Cullen, me acaban de llamar de que mi mujer está de parto.

La chica le miró y frunció el ceño para estallar la bomba del chicle.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Bella. Isabella Cullen. Es paciente del doctor Cullen. Soy su hijo.

-Oh…- musitó la chica- Un momento, por favor- explotó una nueva bomba del chicle y cogió un auricular con micrófono para decírselo- Doctor Cullen, por favor, su hijo…- sonó la voz de la chica megafonía.

-¡No!- exclamó casi saltándole a la chica encima- ¡Estará con ella! La llevaban a la sala de dilatación.

-Entonces, tercera planta. Coja el ascensor y…

Echó a correr haciendo que sus zapatillas chirriaran para parar el ascensor antes de que se cerrara sin él dentro.

* * *

-¿Estás mejor así, cariño?- preguntó Esme.

Bella asintió pero no emitió sonido más que no fuera dejar escapar el aire entre los dientes por el dolor. Compungió el gesto, apretó los ojos, se cogió a la baranda de la cama y hasta unos 10 segundos después no se relajó.

Esme le frotó la espalda, le echó el pelo hacia atrás y sólo se mantuvo a su lado hasta que la contracción pasara, cosa que llevaba haciendo desde la última media hora.

-Esa ha sido fuerte- suspiró exhausta.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti- le volvió a acariciar la espalda- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Más cómoda de lado?

-Sí, gracias. ¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

-Quizás había tráfico. Estará aquí enseguida.

-¿Has avisado a Alice y a Rosalie? Quiero que estén aquí. Rosalie se enfadará mucho si no la avisamos.

-En cuanto llegue Edward, las llamaré.

-¿Y a Charlie? ¿Has llamado a mi padre?

-Cariño- dijo Esme- Es el momento de que te ocupes de ti. ¿Por qué no te relajas ahora que no tienes contracciones?

Iba a decir que tenía razón pero toda la gente que quería ser partícipe del nacimiento de Alexander no se le iba de la mente. Rosalie, con todo lo que la había ayudado. O Alice. ¡Echaba tanto de menos a Alice! ¿Por qué Austin estaba tan lejos? Y su padre y Renee. Renee no parecía exultante con la inminente llegada de su primer nieto pero así eran Renee y sus trivialidades.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe chocando incluso con la pared contraria para que Edward apareciera como si le fueran persiguiendo por el pasillo: con las mejillas encendidas, el pelo más revuelto de lo habitual e incluso jadeando por el esfuerzo. El rostro se le iluminó cuando vio a Bella en la cama y voló hacia ella para abrazarla.

Y entonces ese fue el momento en el que Bella se derrumbó:

-Oh, Edward- gimió- Tenía tanto miedo de que no pudieras venir.

-Ya estoy aquí, amor- le besó la frente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ahora bien, pero hace un segundo no tanto. Las contracciones duelen mucho.

-Enseguida te podrán dar algo- y levantó la vista para mirar a Esme- ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Por qué no está monitorizada ni tiene una vía cogida?- preguntó como si fuera ya el médico y se desenvolviera en un parto a cada minuto.

-Bella no quiso hasta que llegaras. Carlisle está en una urgencia y aún no ha podido venir, pero ha mandando a una matrona muy amable.

-Iré a hablar con ella, entonces. E intentaré que me pongan en comunicación con él sea en el quirófano que sea- dijo en su tono calculado.

Se incorporó de la cama y a punto estuvo de girarse pero Bella le sujetó por el brazo. Le miró con ojos suplicantes e incluso le tembló el labio inferior mientras lágrimas le seguía corriendo por las mejillas así que no le quedó más remedio que quedarse a su lado. Al diablo con el _planning_. Al diablo con todo lo que había estudiado estas últimas semanas: procedimientos hospitalarios y medidas de urgencia ante un parto. Bella le necesitaba a él, no a alguien que diera órdenes y le pusiera más nerviosa de lo que probablemente estaba.

-Por favor…- musitó.

-Está bien, está bien- la volvió a abrazar- No me moveré de tu lado. No me moveré de aquí hasta que Alexander haya llegado.

-_Lexie _al fin y al cabo no está tan mal- sonrió Bella.

Él también y le besó en la frente para acariciarle los cabellos, revueltos así que esa mañana ni se habría peinado. Por la hora en la que le había llamado Esme habría roto aguas a primera hora así que su presentimiento de haberse quedado en casa había sido totalmente acertada, así al menos Bella no se habría asustado tanto, Esme no se tendría que haber ocupado de todo y él no tendría que haberse subido a una acera con el coche con peligro de matar a alguien.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua, cariño? La matrona dijo que debías de mantenerte hidratada hasta que te pusieran la vía.

-No, necesitaría ir al baño, por lo menos antes de que me venga la siguiente contracción. Me desperté con ganas de hacer pis y he recordado que aún no lo he hecho.

Esme se incorporó de la silla junto a la cama y le levantó la sábana para ayudarla así que le quedó claro que ella la acompañaría. Bella se cogió a su cintura y dando un tumbo saltó de la cama. Esme le besó la mejilla cuando quedó de pie y le miró a él para decir:

-¿Qué te parece si llamas a Alice, a Rosalie y al padre de Bella para decirle que estamos en el Hospital? Yo no he tenido tiempo.

Hasta que Esme no cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño no sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para marcar el número de Alice. Sonó un tono, luego una musiquilla en espera estridente como Alice y después su gritito:

-¡Edward! ¡Hasta ahora has esperado para llamarme! ¡No sabes cómo me defraudas!

-¿Lo has _visto_? ¿Has visto a Bella ponerse de parto?

-No sabía lo que era. La vi doblarse de dolor y a Esme corriendo por la casa, así que en ese mismo momento, por si acaso mis visiones eran pasadas y no futuras, hice la maleta y me vine al Aeropuerto. Mi vuelo sale en unos minutos.

-Genial, Bella quiere que estés aquí. Espero que vengas antes de que haya nacido.

-No sé- murmuró- Tu hijo no colabora mucho, nunca me deja ver nada respecto a él. Signo inequívoco del legado de tu herencia- se rió.

-Muy graciosa- replicó él.

-Ya he avisado a Rosalie, ella ya ha embarcado. Jasper y Emmett se reunirán con nosotros en cuanto puedan. De nada- añadió sin tomar aire.

-¿Y al padre de Bella, le has avisado también?

-Oh, no- se rió- Eso te lo dejo a ti. Porque yo le caigo bien y no quiero darle la noticia de que su única hija se está retorciendo de dolor por no haberte dado cuenta de lo que habían avanzado los métodos anticonceptivos desde 1918.

-¿Te gusta torturarme, verdad?

-¡Me encanta!- se volvió a reír- Nos vemos en el Hospital. Dale un beso a Bella. Y dile que todo irá bien. ¡Y que la echo de menos!- exclamó antes de colgar.

Miró la pantalla de su móvil donde le indicaba la duración de la llamada de Alice y como con ella no podía contar y su hiperactividad le cansaba en exceso respiró hondo para buscar el número de Charlie Swan en su agenda. Pulsó el botón de llamar y esperó mientras carraspeaba.

Buzón de voz. ¿Qué pasaba con todo el mundo hoy? Aunque era de esperar en Charlie. Apenas usaba su móvil para hablar con Bella y seguro que estaba trabajando, así que buscó el número de la estación de Policía de Forks:

-¿Podría hablar con el jefe Swan, por favor?- le dijo a su intercomunicador.

-Está ocupado en este momento, ¿quiere dejarle un recado?

Y ahí activó el _protocolo de emergencia_: el que le dijo Charlie que usara si pasaba algo y su ayudante no le dejaba hablar con él.

-Soy Edward, Edward Cullen, es de parte de su hija. Estamos en el Hospital y…

-Un momento, señor Cullen, le paso la llamada- le interrumpió.

El ayudante le transfirió a una música de espera y al instante apareció la tosca voz de su suegro.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa, chico?

-Bella está de parto, señor.

-¿De parto?- repitió- ¿De parto… _normal_?

-Si, ha roto aguas. La han llevado a la sala de dilatación y ahora sólo esperamos el ritmo normal de la naturaleza.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Que buena noticia! Cogeré un avión lo antes posible. Tengo que llegar a Seattle y… Dile que voy para allá y que todo saldrá bien. Aunque… seguro que tú cuidas de ella.

-Eso téngalo por seguro. ¿Podría llamar a la señora Dwyer? A Bella le gustaría verla.

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos pronto, chico.

* * *

-Oh, que alivio- suspiró Bella volviéndose a recostar en la cama- Echaba de menos estar de pie, pero no sabes lo que pesa esta barriga ya.

Esme le tapó de nuevo con la sábana y Edward le colocó las almohadas mientras ella se acariciaba el vientre una y otra vez. Le había puesto un camisón de hospital de florecillas y con él parecía con un tamaño mucho mayor, además de que su barriga se había deformado considerablemente; era como si el bebé estuviera en diagonal. Al menos no daba patadas, parecía cómodo, se había olvidado de apretar su vejiga y del nervio ciático.

-¿Crees que perderé todo este volumen?- añadió.

-Claro que sí, cariño.- respondió Esme- En cuanto le empieces a dar el pecho al bebé, lo perderás todo.

-¿El pecho?- repitió- Podré darle el pecho.

Era una idea que había descartado desde que le habían hablado de las complicaciones dado que posiblemente alumbraría por cesárea y por la anestesia se lo desaconsejaban, así que le gustó poder tener esa posibilidad. Lo haría, por seguro. Le habían regalado un montón de biberones bonitos pero parecía que tenían que esperar a ser usados.

-He hablado con Alice y ella y Rose vienen de camino. Y tu padre tomará el primer vuelo. Él hablará con tu madre- dijo Edward.

Renee. ¿Renee allí? Era algo difícil de conseguir. Y estaba enfadada con ella. ¡Muy enfadada! Siempre había comprendido y respetado a su madre con sus ideas erráticas y hasta se había acostumbrado a estar por detrás de lo que fuera la moda del mes, pero ahora no se trataba de ella. Se trataba de Alexander. No había mostrado ningún entusiasmo por el embarazo - aunque lo esperaba - pero tampoco Charlie y ahora estaba emocionadísimo. No barajó la posibilidad de acudir a ayudarle cuando lo necesitaba y eso la enfadó aún más. Siempre había sentido lástima porque compartía más cosas con los Cullen que con ella y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de cambiarlo lo desaprovechó así que Esme se merecía ocupar su lado de la cama por méritos propios.

-Pero no vendrá- musitó.

-Claro que vendrá, amor. ¿Quién se querría perder conocer a Lexie?

Iba a contestar su madre que seguro que no querría pasar de una clase de yoga por la _cabeza de chorlito de su hija con 19 años casada y de parto _cuando el dolor volvió. Le apretó desde los pulmones, la cabeza hasta los tobillos e incluso gimió para volver a cogerse a la baranda de la cama como si fuera su única salvación.

-Ya está, amor, ya está- oyó la voz de Edward entre el dolor mientras le acariciaba su espalda dolorida- Es una contracción y enseguida pasa.

¿Enseguida pasa? ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Él no había estado allí en las anteriores y cada vez eran peores, más fuertes y más largas! Con razón las mujeres lloraban, gritaban y maldecían a sus maridos porque ese suplicio no se pagaba con nada más que con poder ver la carita de su bebé.

-Ya está- repitió- Lo has hecho muy bien, eres muy fuerte, estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Asintió con la cabeza e incluso cerró los ojos. Quizás hasta se le estaba cayendo la baba pero ni podría limpiársela. Para colmó el bebé la pateaba. Le clavaba los tobillos, parecía enfadado. Intentó ponerse de lado, algo que Esme insistía, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir con el mismo brío que Edward hizo con su entrada.

-Lo siento mucho, me ha sido imposible salir de quirófano- dijo Carlisle- ¿Cómo estás, Bella?

Cruzó la habitación a paso firme con un solo objetivo: Bella. Aunque ella bien podía haberse tirado a sus brazos porque él era más su salvación que la baranda de la cama. Carlisle le diría que todo iría bien y que en minutos tendría allí a su bebé, que no hacía falta agujas, ni cortes ni nada por el estilo y que incluso los partos no dolían, que era imaginaciones suyas.

La única noticia mala que les había dado Carlisle era lo de la _abstinencia _por el desprendimiento de placenta.

Llevaba aún su pijama de quirófano y ni siquiera se había quitado el gorro, aunque lo llevaba desatado haciendo que las tiras se movieran por debajo de las orejas. Había aceptado un puesto en cirugía de urgencias - que era dar un paso atrás sobre su puesto en Forks ya que coordinaba todo el servicio - para poder mudarse allí con ellos, pero parecía feliz de realizar el trabajo, así tuviera que hablar con el mismo jefe de obstetricia para que le dejaran atender el caso de Bella como un favor personal.

Nunca sabría cuánto del dinero de los Cullen había hecho falta para eso también.

-Dolorida- admitió.

-¿Cada cuánto son las contracciones?

-10 minutos, quizás- respondió Esme- Pero lo pasa realmente mal.

-Miraremos de cuánto estás dilatada y te pondremos la _epidural _en cuanto sea posible.

-¡No!- exclamó Bella- ¡Nada de agujas!

-Bella, es lo mejor para ti y para el bebé- dijo Edward- Lo habíamos hablado y…

-No, tú lo hablaste, pero yo no quiero. ¿Sabes lo que dicen? Que no sientes nada de cintura para abajo, yo no quiero que nuestro hijo nazca así. Me tienen que pinchar con una aguja enorme en la espalda. Y no voy a poder soportarlo.

-Está bien- suspiró él- ¿Qué otras opciones hay?- respondió mirando a su padre.

-Veamos de cuánto está dilatada.- insistió- ¿Me permites?

Asintió con un suspiro y flexionó las rodillas separando las piernas. Hoy parecía que aquella parte de su cuerpo era la más importante para todo el personal de ese Hospital: La matrona que las había recibido también lo había hecho y esperaba que le diera mejores noticias que ella, pero sólo le bastó como Carlisle se ponía unos guantes y levantaba la sábana para palparla para ver en su cara…

-Unos tres centímetros.

… que aquello se iba a alargar más de lo necesario.

-¿Sólo?- preguntó Edward.

-Pediré que la monitoricen para saber cómo está el bebé y que le inyecten oxitocina para favorecer la dilatación. Es sólo una vía intravenosa, te prometo que no te dolerá y es lo mejor para que el bebé no sufra con las contracciones.

-Está bien- suspiró dejando las piernas caer.

_Dos horas después_, ni un centímetro más.

_Tres horas después_, cuatro centímetros.

_Seis horas después_, apenas cinco centímetros.

* * *

Esme estaba sentada junto a la ventana y Carlisle había tenido una llamada de urgencias así que había tenido que salir. Edward se había recostado en la cama con Bella porque así le daba mejores masajes en la espalda porque con eso era la única manera que parecía que le consolaba cuando Bella se retorcía con cada contracción.

-¿Y si no le gusto?- musitó mientras se acariciaba la porción de vientre que le quedaba entre las correas que iban al monitor.

-¿A quién?- preguntó él sin dejar de frotarle la espalda.

-A Lexie- sonrió al identificarle por primera vez así- Quizás no le guste.

-¿Cómo no vas a gustarle? No hay nadie en el mundo a quien no le gustes, mi amor. Eres extraordinaria y como madre ya eres insuperable.

-Tu opinión no cuenta- dijo con su rubor de mejillas- Y sabes que eso no es verdad. Nunca se me ha dado bien hacer amigos, por ejemplo.

-Fuiste mi amiga antes de ser mi novia, mi prometida o mi esposa, sí se te da bien. Contigo ha sido la primera persona del mundo con la que he sido _yo _realmente y con quien no tengo nada que ocultar.

-No soy una estudiante brillante, como tú- insistió.

-Porque he acudido dos veces a la Universidad- replicó.

-Ni soy una atleta, como Emmett.

-Y afortunadamente tampoco eres una _camorrista _como él- añadió.

-Edward, estoy hablando en serio.

-Lexie te ama por encima de todo, como yo. Como tú nos quieres a nosotros. No querrá separarse de tus brazos. Tendré que rogarte que me lo dejes coger un minuto.

Sonrió a la idea de tenerle ya allí entre ellos y cerró los ojos, lo que Edward respondió besándola en la frente donde posó sus labios largo rato. Ahora estaba cómoda y si la próxima contracción no se repitiera en menos de tres minutos intentaría echarse a dormir aunque la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera desmembrada y abriéndose a la mitad. Respiró hondo y relajada e intentó centrarse aparte de los pitidos que salían de la máquina que registraba los latidos de Alexander en la respiración y el corazón de Edward.

-Quiero que tengamos otro bebé.

-¿Qué?- dijo él para reírse.

-En dos años como mucho.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- se rió- ¿Tanto efecto te hace la _oxitocina_?

-No, lo digo de veras. En todo este tiempo en casa he pensando más que nunca que para esto he nacido, éste era mi destino: ser la madre de tus hijos.

-Bella, ¿y tus clases? ¿y…?

-Para eso vine a este mundo,- insistió- por eso me fui a vivir a Forks; para conocerte, que volvieras a ser humano y crear otra vida contigo. Así que quiero que tengamos más bebés.

Edward reflexionó unos segundos, sonrió y le volvió a posar los labios en la frente. Y contra ellos dijo un "_sí_" así que cuando al segundo siguiente comenzó otra contracción, ni siquiera le importó.

_Ocho horas después_, el monitor indicaba sufrimiento fetal.

* * *

-Tenemos que ir a quirófano. Si sus signos vitales siguen así, tenemos que hacer una cesárea- dijo Carlisle.

Esme la sujetó con una mano y la otra no se separó de Edward. Estaba tan cansada que apenas pudo pestañear o patalear para negarse y durante un segundo le pareció una buena idea porque así Alexander ya estaría sano y con ellos. Pero el rostro de Carlisle, que parecía tan cansado como ella, no comunicaba nada de tranquilidad porque no se separaba de los monitores.

-¿No queda otra opción?- preguntó Edward.

-No, hijo, lo siento mucho. En estos casos se interpone el bienestar del feto y está sufriendo innecesariamente.

-Entonces, vamos- exhaló ella.

-Llamaré para que lo vayan preparando. Enseguida vendrán a buscarte. Edward, tienes que firmar unos formularios. Esme, puedes esperar en la sala de espera de los paritorios.

-¡No!- exclamó Bella aferrando más su mano- Esme tiene que estar presente. Tiene que estar a mi lado.

¿Hace eso sin Esme? ¡Jamás! Habían hablado del parto durante estas horas tantas veces que ya lo había visualizado en plan película si todo salía bien, con ella soplando, Edward cogiéndole una mano y Esme la otra. De toda las personas presentes en su embarazo, era la única que lo había experimentado y la necesitaba como apoyo psicológico. Ella le decía cuando tumbarse, girarse o relajarse y seguro que sabía cuando empujar o cuando parar. Esme tenía que estar allí.

-En el quirófano sólo puede entrar una persona- explicó él.

-Estaré bien- respondió ella besándole incluso la mano- Esperaré a que Edward salga a darme las buenas noticias. Carlisle y él cuidan de ti.

-Pero…- balbuceó.

-Alguien tiene que estar aquí para recibir a Alice, Rosalie y a tu padre- dijo con una lágrima en la mejilla- Están al llegar. Os vemos pronto, a ti y a Alexander.

* * *

-Por aquí, señor Cullen-le indicó la enfermera.

Agradeció y pasó por la zona no estéril que le indicó hasta llegar a la camilla de Bella cogiéndola de la mano en el momento en el que estuvo cerca. Le sorprendió su temperatura porque estaba helada ya que en la habitación hasta parecía tener fiebre, pero no obstante parecía haber llorado y estar teniendo otra contracción así que la reconfortó con besos.

-Estás guapo- dijo- Te queda bien el uniforme- añadió.

Se miró de arriba abajo. Carlisle le había dejado uno de sus uniformes mientras él se preparaba para entrar en quirófano. Nunca creyó que se pondría por primera vez un uniforme o entraría por primera vez en un quirófano para asistir al nacimiento de su hijo porque en todos sus _plannings _anteriores esa posibilidad nunca había cabido. Así que le hizo gracia que en toda esa tragedia, ella la viera el lado divertido. _Típico de Bella_.

-Quizás no sea buena idea que seas médico, las enfermeras te verán muy sexy- insistió.

-Pero todas sabrán que estoy felizmente casado y con un montón de hijos.

Iba a sonreír pero compungió el gesto así que él le recordó que respirara. El movimiento comenzó al otro lado del quirófano donde dos enfermeras más entraban, una de ellas con una incubadora y otra con una bandeja de neonatología. Tras ella entró Carlisle para en la zona estéril otra enfermera la pusiera unos guantes.

-Enseguida bajará el anestesista, Bella- dijo con su voz de profesionalidad- En 10 minutos Alexander estará con nosotros. Y Edward incluso podrá cortar el cordón.

-Quiero que le coja el primero. Si yo voy a estar _colocada _y no me voy a enterar, prométeme que le cogerá él el primero.

-Eso no importa, amor.

-Te lo prometo- respondió Carlisle ignorando a su hijo con una sonrisa- Se ha documentado mucho, está totalmente preparado.

El "_más le vale_" se quedó entre sus dientes porque volvió otra contracción. Ahora se le escapó un gemido e incluso levantó la cabeza de la camilla porque así quizás sobrellevaba el dolor mejor. La espalda parecía que le iba a reventar y el bebé hacía cada vez más fuerza a la vez que los pitidos de las correas que indicaban sus signos vitales aumentaban de intensidad.

-¿No puedes darle nada?- preguntó Edward, preso del pánico- ¡Sufre mucho!

Carlisle se volvió para mirar a su equipo y la enfermera que colocaba la bandeja con todo lo necesario para la cesárea negó con la cabeza para decir:

-El anestesista está con otra cesárea, tardará aún un rato.

-Pero puedes aplicarle la anestesia tú- insistió Edward.

-No puedo, hijo, es la política del Hospital.

-A la _mierda _la política, Bella tiene mucho dolor.

-Que te pongas nervioso no ayuda a Bella, Edward- insistió- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Va pasando?

-No- sollozó ella- Ésta es la más fuerte que he tenido.

Carlisle miró a la enfermera y esta volvió a negar. Se aproximó a la camilla, le palpó el vientre como si con eso la reconfortara y no apartó la mirada de los monitores.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo- murmuró- Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, que siempre se hace en estos casos, sobre todo con el riego de desprendimiento de placenta como el de Bella.

-Dispara- escupió Edward.

-En el caso de peligrar la vida de la madre y del bebé…- exhaló- ¿A quién debemos salvar primero?

-Al bebé- musitó Bella- A Alexander. Edward, dilo, que le salven a él.

-Bella…- meneó la cabeza.

-¡Dilo! ¡Que le salven a él!- exclamó- Que lo saque antes de que se asfixie, que lo haga sin anestesia, pero él es el primero de todo.

Carlisle clavó los ojos en su hijo y esperó hasta que él meneó la cabeza, suspiró y le acarició los cabellos a Bella. Ella seguía insistiendo, apretando los dientes y gimiendo de dolor hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Que salven al bebé- añadió con la voz apagada.

-Está bien- respondió Carlisle- Estonces, vamos a intentarlo.

-¿Intentar?- repitió Edward- ¿Intentar, qué?

Carlisle no respondió, rodeó la camilla para ponerse a los pies de Bella y le indicó algo a la enfermera. Ésta asintió, apartó la bandeja que preparaba y sacó los estribos de debajo de la camilla. Edward repitió una vez más qué iban a intentar, volvió a acariciar el pelo a Bella que seguía gimiendo de dolor y cuando vio que le posicionaban los pies sobre los estribos para elevarle la camilla, le quedó muy claro lo que pretendían hacer.

-No nos queda otro remedio si tenemos que seguir esperando al anestesista. Bella, hija, ¿empujarás con la siguiente contracción? Estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien.

Bella asintió y estiró la mano para que Edward se la cogiera, pero éste seguía con la mirada clavada en su padre.

-No ha dilatado lo suficiente y no tiene ningún analgésico. Estará deshidra…

-¡Oh, Edward! ¡Cállate!- exclamó Bella- Desde el principio de la historia las mujeres han dado a luz de forma natural, sin drogas. Tu madre te alumbró así, del mismo modo que Esme hizo a su bebé. ¡Así que déjate de preocuparte por mí y céntrate en ayudar a Carlisle porque tienes que coger a Alexander el primero!

Dio un saltito mirándole con ojos desorbitados que no se quitaron cuando además a Carlisle le dio la risa, así que sólo le quedó sujetarle la mano. Los pitidos anunciaron de otra contracción así que Carlisle le ordenó que empujara y que no olvidara de respirar. Obedeció, Edward le susurraba que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, volvió a repetir y le mandó descansar.

-Perfecto, hija, muy bien. En otro empujón podemos verle la cabeza. El ritmo cardiaco le está bajando así que tenemos que ser muy rápidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward meneó de nuevo la cabeza. No le estaba gustando aquella situación en absoluto. Bella estaba corriendo peligro. Alexander estaba corriendo peligro. Los pitidos del monitor eran erráticos y ya registraban más de sufrimiento fetal. No necesitaba terminar la carrera de nuevo para saberlo. Se sentía impotente de estar de ese lado, estaba exhausto, Bella estaba exhausta y maldecía a aquel horrible hospital por no tener más de un anestesista de guardia para impedir que Bella se estuviera partiendo a la mitad haciéndole que escogiera entre su hijo y ella.

-Carlisle…- dijo Edward entre dientes.

-Todo va bien, hijo. He hecho esto miles de veces, lo sabes. Antes incluso…- bajó el tono- de que el mundo de la _farmacología _avanzara tanto. Sólo una vez más. ¿Lista?

Bella asintió y apretó los dientes en el siguiente quejido. Quiso apartarle el pelo mojado de la cara, aferrarle mejor la mano pero que Carlisle le gritara le hizo hasta bloquearse. ¿Algo iba mal? No. La enfermera se acercó a él y no llevaba nada en las manos más que un par de guantes y los monitores ni indicaban parada ni nada por el estilo así que le llevó quizás dos segundos para darse cuenta de que decía:

-Ven aquí y podrás cogerle el primero. Ya tiene la cabeza fuera.

¿Lo había hecho? Claro que Bella lo haría. Tenía que recriminarse por dudarlo. Una persona que sobrevive a ataques continuos de vampiros y viaja a la guarida de otros para salvar a otros más podía con un parto de alto riesgo y mucho más. La soltó dándole un beso en la frente y rodeó la camilla, incluso poniéndose delante de la enfermera.

Él también había presenciado partos antes. Varios. Y antes de que existiera toda aquella maquinaria, monitores e instrumental. Y quizás era lo único que podía presenciar porque el olor era de lo menos agradable para los sentidos de un vampiro. Nunca se había atrevido a ayudar pero desde una distancia prudencial observaba a Carlisle ejercer como lo hacía ahora: salvando el cordón umbilical para que no se le enredara a su hijo al cuello y tirando de la cabecita para que los hombros salieran.

Y así, cuando él puso las manos debajo para que fuera lo primero que tocaran fuera del cuerpo de su madre, Carlisle tiró para que él lo recogiera.

-Alexander…- musitó.

El bebé se revolvió, movió las manitas y las pieriecitas y emitió una especie de tosido antes de romper a llorar. La enfermera le tendió una toalla para secarle, se lo envolvió sin quitárselo de los brazos y le dio la enhorabuena. Aunque todo eso quedó en una especie de neblina. Bella lloraba, quien sabe si por el esfuerzo y estiraba las manos para que se lo dejara.

-Dámelo, dámelo- repetía.

Y así hizo, se lo tendió sobre el vientre y Bella rompió a llorar más que nunca. Lo acunó contra su regazo, le besó repetidas veces y le cogió la manita que movía.

-Oh, Alexander, qué guapo eres.

-Tenemos que llevárnoslo para comprobar que está bien- dijo la voz de Carlisle trayéndole a la realidad.

Levantó la mirada empañada y asintió besándole de nuevo. Antes, le dio órdenes precisas a Edward por dónde cortar el cordón y por donde clampar y la enfermera de antes volvió a aparecer con intención de llevárselo dónde las demás esperaban en torno a la incubadora.

-No- respondió Bella aferrándolo contra ella- Que lo lleve Edward.

Supuso que sabrían que discutir con una madre que acabada de dar a luz y además por primera vez era perder el tiempo así que la enfermera ni protestó y le indicó que la siguiera. Él tomó con gusto al bebé de los brazos de Bella, incluso la besó en los labios y comenzó a caminar con él.

Caminar con él en brazos. ¡Estaba caminando con su hijo en brazos! Quiso mirarle detenidamente para no olvidarse nada de aquella carita tan perfecta pero cuando se dio cuenta tenía los ojos también empañados, como Bella. Era más que guapo, era más que perfecto… ¡era suyo! Era una realidad, una realidad gracias a Bella. No era su don ser la madre de sus hijos, era el regalo que le había hecho la vida después de 90 años de soledad.

Las enfermeras se lo tomaron de los brazos y empezaron a hacer su trabajo, aunque él ni siquiera se apartó: le comprobaron las vías respiratorias, el corazón, la temperatura, le midieron, le pesaron…

-Enhorabuena, hijo.

Carlisle le tocó la espalda y si no llega a hablarle ni siquiera hubiera podido apartar los ojos de la actividad de la sala. Se volvió y como le vio también los ojos empañados, le abrazó.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien, los tres. Terminarán de curar a Bella y enseguida les podremos llevar a la habitación. ¿Por qué no sales y le dices a tu madre y a tus hermanas que todo ha ido bien? Estoy seguro que no podrán con la impaciencia. Yo cuido de Alexander.

Asintió aún en su grado de sonambulismo para volver hacia la camilla de Bella. Una enfermera estaba con ella curándole aunque Bella ni siquiera le prestaba atención por mucho que cargara una aguja a dos palmos de su cuerpo porque no apartaba su mirada de donde atendían a Alexander. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla y besarla.

-Está bien, amor, respira y el corazón le late con normalidad.

-¿Seguro?- sollozó.

-Seguro. Lo has hecho fenomenal. Más que fenomenal. Eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

-Eso no es verdad, estaba muerte de miedo.

La volvió a besar y le limpió la lágrima que le cruzaba el rostro pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no era de ella, era suya. Estaba llorando de felicidad. Era precioso.

-No quería que nadie le cogiera. Esta gente no saben lo que Alexander _significa _de verdad.

-Es el bebé más especial del mundo porque es hijo tuyo, mi amor- la besó- Saldré un momento a hablar con Esme y a ver si ha llegado tu padre, Rosalie y Alice, ¿de acuerdo? Carlisle se queda con vosotros y nos vemos en un minuto.

-No tardes, papá.

El corazón le revoloteó de felicidad al oír esa expresión y se giró para mirar a Alexander y el trabajo que tenía alrededor o a Carlisle que lo supervisaba todo. No había comprendido la grandiosidad de esa palabra hasta ahora, desde que Esme y Carlisle habían vuelto a ser humanos sintió la imperante necesidad de identificarles así pero no sabía cuán felices les podía hacer. Más que nada. No tenía explicación.

Era la palabra más bonita de la tierra porque albergaba la sensación más increíble.

Y era lo que él era gracias a Bella.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Muchísimas gracias por las últimas reviews. A mí también me da mucha pena que esta historia se acabe porque me ha encantado jugar con esta Bella y este Edward. Pero aún quedan unos epílogos más además de que estoy preparando unos outtakes. ¿Seguirás ahí?_

_Noe._


	54. Epílogo 2 Bienvenido a la familia

**Epílogo 2 - Bienvenido a la familia.**

-¿No tardan mucho? ¿Cuánto es lo normal en practicar una cesárea?- preguntó incesantemente Rosalie repiqueteando con su zapato el suelo de linóleo de la sala de espera- En Forks esto no habría pasado, nadie nos haría esperar. Allí apellidarse _Cullen _significaba algo. Esas son las ideas de Edward: debimos quedarnos todos en Forks después de Acción de Gracias y Bella no hubiera tenido complicaciones y ahora estaríamos todos alrededor de su cama.

Esme sólo le negó con la cabeza y Alice, echada hacia delante en su silla y con los dedos en las sienes sólo apartó una de sus manos de la cabeza para ponérsela en la rodilla y que cesara el repiqueteo, aunque después suspirara resignada.

-Es imposible, no puedo. Y el dolor de cabeza me está matando.

-Estamos en un Hospital- dijo Rosalie en su tono duro- Quizás tengas suerte, pidas una aspirina y te la den.

-Rosalie- suspiró Esme.

La chica se levantó en otro taconeo y empezó a pasear por la habitación. Llegó a la ventana para ver que era completamente de noche fuera. Llegó hasta la máquina de refrescos y no le apeteció nada de lo que ofrecían. Llegó hasta el control de enfermeras y le regaló una mirada gélida a la que unos minutos antes le había dicho que debían de esperar allí. Y para volver a sentarse lo hizo en los sillones contrarios a los que estaba su familia.

-El jefe Swan ha llegado a Hanover. Está intentando conseguir un taxi- dijo Alice- Que birria de visión.

Esme la rodeó con el brazo para atraerla contra su hombro, lo que Alice respondió cerrando los ojos y se concentró para relajarse. En medio del sonido del teléfono incesante del control de enfermeras y del repiqueteo del zapato de Rosalie vio una imagen de Edward cruzando un pasillo largo vestido con un uniforme de Hospital y abrió los ojos justo cuando la puerta que tenía enfrente se separó para dejarle salir.

-¡Edward!- exclamó Esme.

Su cara de felicidad era increíble y no necesitó ninguna de sus visiones tardías y pobres para saber que todo había salido bien. Cruzó hasta ellas, las abrazó a ambas a la vez y dijo:

-Toda ha ido muy bien, Bella y Alexander están perfectamente. Ahora les podréis ver.

Explicó cuando Rosalie también se acercó a abrazarle todo lo ocurrido, aunque esto fue entre sus flashes, de problemas con un anestesista y que Carlisle decidió intentar un parto natural. Partes de ahí prefirió saltárselas porque eran realmente desagradables, pero en pasado pudo ver a Bella abrazando a su bebé y dándole besos entre lágrimas.

-Se parece a ti, Edward- dijo- Se parece mucho a ti. Es muy guapo. Tiene los ojos verdes y una pelusilla rubia muy graciosa. Menos mal que hemos comprado un montón de gorritos para el invierno.

-Estamos muy felices, Edward, muy orgullosos de ti y de Bella- respondió Esme- No puedo esperar para poder abrazarlos a los dos.

Edward abrazó de nuevo a su madre y apretándola contra su pecho vio que la puerta del pasillo se abría. El jefe Swan entraba en la sala con gesto despistado y totalmente fuera de lugar, jadeando como si hubiera venido corriendo desde el mismo Forks.

-¡Edward!- exclamó batiendo la mano.

Soltó a Esme y apenas dio un par de pasos, Charlie corrió hacia él para… ¿abrazarle? Le chocó porque excepto el día de la boda al darle la enhorabuena pocas veces más el padre de Bella le había mostrado su afecto - si acaso se lo tenía y no en demasía- y sus saludos se reducían a apretones de manos, así que le palmeó la espalda disfrutándolo al máximo por si no se volvía a repetir.

-Todo está bien, señor. Tiene una hija increíble. Y un nieto precioso.

* * *

Ya le tenía allí y era incluso mejor de lo que se había imaginado: un mini-Edward sólo para ella. ¿Se le parecía en algo? No. Bueno, quizás la forma de la carita era suya, o los deditos. Sí, los deditos eran suyos, pero aquel rostro minúsculo era una copia perfecta del de Edward: desde la forma de las cejas que ahora fruncía, a los ojos y el color de los mismos, las pestañas, la nariz y los labios.

Sin duda mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Se había quedado en aquel frío y horrible quirófano cuando Edward salió a hablar con la familia observándole entre el personal médico mientras una enfermera le decía algo de una inyección para expulsar la placenta que poco le importó y algo de la presión arterial que tampoco quiso escuchar. Le curaron, le ayudaron a cambiarse el camisón y cuando estaba de nuevo en la camilla, Carlisle volvió con Alexander en brazos.

Le arrullaba mientras le daba besos y parecía tremendamente feliz con él. Con su _nieto_. Era gracioso porque aparentaba la treintena. Pero tenía la misma sonrisa que cualquier orgulloso abuelo del mundo.

-Aquí le tienes- dijo- Ve con _mamá_, Alexander.

Era verdad, ya era la _madre _de alguien.

Bella tendió los brazos para que Carlisle se lo pasara y se amoldó en su regazo como si hubiera sido diseñado para sostenerle. Había llegado a pensar que todo su cuerpo estaba diseñado y le pertenecía a Edward pero tendría que compartirlo con su bebé que pareció feliz por el cambio de brazos: movió una manita por fuera de la mantita, hizo un amago de sonrisa y la miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-Es igual que Edward- musitó.

-Sí, yo también lo creo- corroboró Carlisle- Ahora sabremos cómo era de pequeño- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es maravilloso, mágico. Es increíble que algo tan perfecto lo haya hecho yo- musitó.

-Tú eres la maravillosa, Bella- respondió Carlisle para darle un beso en la cabeza- Tú nos has hecho a todos ser como somos.

Le miró con los ojos empañados e iba a darle las gracias, por estar allí, por apoyarle y por hacerla parte de su familia cuando un hombre del personal médico le dijo algo a Carlisle y éste asintió así que era la hora de abandonar el quirófano y reunirse con la familia. Y hasta le puso nerviosa. Todos esperaban ver, abrazar y besar a Alexander y había estado con él sólo unos segundos.

¿Habría llegado Charlie? Odiaba volar. ¿Y Rosalie? No escogería nada que ponerle si Alice no estaba allí por si lo que fuera no le conjuntara con los ojos o con la escasa pelusilla rubia que tenía.

Qué gracia, así que Edward había sido rubio de pequeño, ella desde luego no. Quizás era la herencia de Renee. Esperara que tornara a reflejos color bronce cuando fuera mayor.

Avanzó con la camilla pasillo adelante, por el mismo donde había bajado - antes sola y muerta de miedo - y le hicieron doblar una esquina para esperar un ascensor. Carlisle le seguía y mientras aguardaban se detuvo a hablar con otro médico para mostrarle orgulloso a su nieto. Éste le miró como si estuviera loco - no era para menos - pero le dio la enhorabuena, y dijo que era muy guapo, lo mismo que el grupo de tres enfermeras que se bajaron del ascensor.

Salieron a la planta que ya conocía donde estaba la matrona que le había mirado más entre las piernas que la cara y regresó a la habitación de antes donde estaban sus cosas, como el bolso y el abrigo de Esme, la bolsa de la ropita de Alexander o la cazadora de Edward. Ahora había una cosa nueva: una cunita con el nombre de _Alexander Cullen _escrito con colores.

-Avisaré al resto de que ya estamos aquí- le dijo cuando colocaron su camilla al lado de la cunita- ¿Quieres que alguien pase primero y puedas estar a solas?

Todos se merecían estar a solas con él: Esme por estar allí apoyándole como si su propia madre se tratara. Rosalie por la ayuda brindada. Alice por ser… Alice. Y Charlie por luchar contra sus demonios y aceptar que era parte de la familia Cullen. Pero seguro que todos comprendía que ese era un momento de los dos y nadie se enfadara.

-Que venga Edward, por favor.

-Muy bien- le volvió a besar en la cabeza- Enseguida vuelvo, Alexander- le cogió la manita, que el bebé aferró- No te olvides de tu _abuelo Cullen_.

Carlisle cerró la puerta dejándola allí sola y ella ni siquiera apartó la vista del bebé. Ahora comprendió la fascinación que tenía Edward por verla dormir - antes y ahora- porque ella podría pasarse contemplando aquella carita durante años. Movió los labios - juntándolos, del mismo modo que Edward hacía cuando dormía - volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero sus espesas pestañas se pegaron como si hiciera siglos que no dormía.

Le acarició la carita con la nariz e incluso respiró su esencia: no era nada en concreto, la mantita olía simplemente a limpio y en el quirófano lo habían lavado con agua, así que aquel olor era suyo, de Alexander. A vida, a una vida maravillosa que le esperaba, larga y dichosa por delante.

Y en ese momento comprendió cada una de las veces que Charlie se puso tozudo con ella o intransigente porque sentía que haría cualquier cosa por aquella cosita.

-Hola, amor.

Levantó la vista pero tenía los ojos tan empañados que ni siquiera pudo ver a Edward en el umbral. Un borrón azul nada más porque no se había cambiado el uniforme con el pelo revuelto. Sonrió en un gemido y estiró la mano para que se acercara aferrándosela, lo que Edward aceptó, no sólo eso, sentándose incluso en la cama para abrazarles.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún tienes dolores?

-No- gurgutó- Bueno, sí, pero son lágrimas de felicidad. Es increíble que sea _nuestro_.

-Es posible, mi amor. Claro que es posible. Tú lo has hecho posible- le besó la frente- Le has querido, amado y protegido desde que supiste que estabas embarazada. Y ahora le tienes en tus brazos. Yo tampoco podría ser más feliz que, de todos los hombres de la tierra, hayas querido compartir esta experiencia conmigo.

-Oh, Edward…- gimoteó.

Él se rió y le volvió a besar la frente y así acarició la carita al bebé, que dormía. Sí, ahora que podía mirarle más detenidamente quizás se parecía a él, sería gracioso que su hijo le recordara su propia infancia. Incluso fruncía el ceño de la manera que él lo hacía, aunque tenía las mejillas sonrosadas como Bella. ¡Y sus deditos! Eran iguales que las manos de Bella.

-Cógelo- sorbió la nariz- cógelo tú. Quiero verte otra vez con él en brazos.

Edward estiró los brazos y con sumo cuidado Bella se lo posó en ellos, con cuidado de no moverle la cabecita. El bebé apenas volvió a fruncir el ceño y los labios, pero siguió en el más absoluto de las calmas con sus pobladas pestañas pegadas con sus párpados color lavanda cerrados.

Él sólo sonrió, le acarició la carita con la nariz y después besó a Bella en la cabeza que se recostó en su brazo. Si existía la felicidad completa y no la había experimentado desde que Bella había dicho el _sí, quiero _era esa.

-Creo que voy a echar de menos que esté dentro de mí- dijo Bella acariciándose el vientre- Me gustaba mucho cuando estaba dentro de mí y me daba patadas, mi _pequeño renacuajo_.

-Pues yo no- respondió Edward divertido- No quiero recordar las últimas semanas y lo que _no _pudimos hacer. Ni quiero que vuelva a salir: no ha sido nada fácil contemplar cómo te retorcías de dolor o pensar que tendría que escoger entre ti o él.

-Se te olvidará de aquí a dos años cuando tengamos el próximo bebé en brazos- contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Tendremos que mudarnos. Esa casa sí que es pequeña para dos bebés- respondió con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Sólo dos?- respondió sonriendo también.

Edward le besó sonoramente en los labios y se recostó contra el cabecero de la camilla para que ambos pudieran abrazar al bebé hasta que la puerta se abrió con un ligero toque y Carlisle asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-No puedo contenerles más. Es cruel hacerles esperar.

Bella miró a Edward que asintió dándole otro beso en la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Que entren. Aunque está dormido y creo que no será muy hospitalario.

No hizo falta nada más. Probablemente quien estaba detrás de Carlisle- Rosalie- le empujó porque fue la primera en entrar taconeando en la habitación. Tenía su precioso rostro tenso, e incluso enfadado, pero en cuanto se encaminó hacia la cama, cambió por completo para incluso llevarse las manos a la boca, emocionaba. Aunque a Bella no le extrañaba: aquella pequeña cosita haría deshacerse hasta a un témpano de hielo.

-¿Me lo dejarás coger, Edward?- fue lo único que dijo.

-Claro que sí, Rose. Todos le cogeréis, aunque creo que dos personas van por delante de ti.

Alice seguía de cerca a su hermana, incluso dando saltitos, pero ella rodeó la cama para llegar hasta Bella y fundirse en su abrazo. Bella tuvo que separarse unos segundos para ver en qué había cambiado ahora - las extensiones del pelo terminaban en mechas arrubiadas y estaba visiblemente más bronceada - pero después la volvió a aferrar para gimotear de nuevo.

-¡Te he echado tanto de menos, Alice! ¿Por qué tienes que vivir tan lejos? ¿Por qué no te vienes aquí con Esme y con Carlisle? ¿Quién me ayudará a vestir conjuntado a Alexander?

-Te haré un protocolo de emergencia, no temas. Este niño no tendrá los problemas de moda de sus padres. ¿Tengo que ir detrás de Rosalie para cogerle? ¿Soy la última, entonces?- hizo un adorable puchero.

Un carraspeo en la puerta y otro gimoteo le atrajo la atención donde estaban las dos personas que faltaban, quien debían compartir el honor de coger al bebé el primero. Esme sollozaba emocionada y la cara de Charlie era indescriptible: con la boca abierta como si se le hubiera descolgado y los ojos grandes como platos.

-Papá…- musitó Bella.

-He venido lo antes que he podido, Bells. Siento no haberte ayudado en nada. Aunque sé que Edward y Carlisle han hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano.

-Han sido estupendos.

-No, tú has sido la estupenda- respondió Carlisle- Yo ya he tenido la suerte de tomarle en brazos, por lo que los _abuelos Cullen _ya están representados, así que… ¿Charlie? ¿Quieres coger a tu nieto?

-Oh, no, no- batió las manos incluso echando un paso hacia atrás- Ni sabría- soltó una risita nerviosa- Hace 19 años que no cojo a ningún bebé, y creo que entonces tampoco se me daba muy bien.

-Yo le ayudaré, señor- se ofreció Edward- Yo tampoco había cogido ningún bebé, creo que es algo innato.

Aún con sus dudas, Charlie cruzó la habitación hacia donde estaba Edward que se levantó de la camilla con el bebé en brazos. Una vez en frente de su yerno puso los brazos de una posición torpe y después de otra dejando incluso un enorme hueco en medio por donde, evidentemente, el pequeño se resbalaría.

-¿Y si se sienta en una silla?- sugirió Rosalie.

-Mejor en la cama, con Bella- sugirió Esme.

-Junta los brazos, papá- añadió Bella.

Pero entre los tres - Edward, Charlie y Alexander - no necesitaron más comunicación porque Edward se adelantó hacia él y se lo tendió y los torpes brazos de Charlie Swan se amoldaron perfectamente a su nieto.

-Es… es… es asombroso. No había visto una criatura tan hermosa desde que tú eras bebé, Bells. Aunque no se parece demasiado a ti…

Charlie Swan observó concentrado a su nieto, a cada fracción de su pequeña carita, le acarició incluso la pelusilla rubia y después le cogió la manita que tenía fuera de la mantita, entonces, tomando aire, dijo:

-¿Tú también vas a crisparme los nervios como tu padre, pequeño? ¿Y serás _bueno _en todo?

Todos rieron y empezaron a sucederse el turno del coger al bebé hasta que éste - frunciendo el ceño - comenzó a protestar y fue el momento de volver al regazo de su madre: Esme sucedió a Charlie, después fue el turno de Rosalie y Alice lo cogió justo antes de que protestara porque el pañal que le habían puesto era horrible, la manta le daría alergia y se lo pasara a Carlisle para buscar en su bolsa algo más bonito que ponerle.

Cuando la enfermera entró para darle las instrucciones para su primera comida, Bella creía que Alexander aborrecía los pases de moda de Alice tanto como ellos dos y se quedó con el primer pijama de nubecitas, el gorrito y los calcetines que iba a juego.

Emmett y Jasper llegaron en las horas siguientes. Emmett se lanzó a abrazar a Bella en la cama para darle la enhorabuena y si Carlisle no estuviera allí presente para recordarle que había pasado un parto y que estaba convaleciente la hubiera levantado en peso para zarandearla. Menos mal que el _don _de controlar las emociones de Jasper no era un carácter sólo de vampiro y en su presencia todo era más sosegado. Como Alice también había cambiado mucho físicamente: ahora llevaba el pelo rapado al estilo militar y un bronceado del desierto de sus horas de instrucción. Parecía realmente feliz lo mismo que ella.

-Prométeme que no le jalearás. Es un recién nacido- le advirtió su hermano- Apenas tiene horas de vida. Y tú eres un _camorrista _peligroso que _sigue _sin controlar su fuerza.

-Blah, blah, blah- le imitó- Suelta aquí a mi sobrino.

Movió los brazos impaciente sentado en la silla y con la ayuda de Rosalie- que en estas horas parecía la más experta de la habitación en cuidados de bebés sobre cómo colarse a la hora de darle el pecho o cómo sacarle los gases- le recogió sobre su regazo. Con su nuevo chupete puesto - a juego con calcetines y gorrito- Bella pudo ver cómo fruncía el ceño de nuevo como si así mostrara su descontento. Era gracioso, tan pequeño, como en su vientre, ya mostraba su personalidad. Pero Emmett le arrulló, Rosalie le cogió una de las manitas e incluso le acarició con la nariz su carita, gesto que todos y cada uno habían repetido cuando le tenían en brazos.

-Este niño tiene pinta de muermo, como su padre.- dijo Emmett molesto- ¿Cuándo comenzará a hacer algo divertido? ¿Cuándo podré enseñarle unos cuantos trucos para que nos entretenga?

-Dentro de mucho tiempo- replicó Edward- porque voy a mantenerle lo máximo que pueda alejado de ti.

-¡Ja! Eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¿Ves como tu padre es un muermo, canijo?- dijo- Lo más divertido que hizo fue hace nueve meses concebirte dentro de un coche.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, o quizás no. Se oyó el golpearse de la mano en la cara de Edward totalmente abochornado, a Carlisle reprocharle a Emmett que se callara o el codazo en las costillas que de no haber tenido al niño en brazos Rosalie le había propinado más fuerte a su pareja.

-Trae aquí al bebé- le dijo entre dientes- Ya le has tenido demasiado tiempo.

-¿Qué he dicho?- preguntó inocente.

Rosalie cogió al pequeño y le volvió a arrullar. Hacía unos ruiditos muy graciosos y le besaba suavemente con la punta de los labios, parecía disfrutar mucho cogiéndole y la única que no estaba avergonzada en aquella habitación.

-Esto…- carraspeó Charlie Swan.

Cuando Bella levantó la vista y seguía notando sus mejillas encendidas, al menos le tranquilizó medianamente ver que su padre también las tenía, además de que le costara sostenerle la mirada y le apeteciera más clavarla en el suelo. Con los Cullen todo era más fácil, incluso hablar de ciertos temas _privados _que le mortificaran, Carlisle siempre les daba consejos y desde que las Alice y Rosalie eran humanas no es que se contaran sus intimidades pero sí que estaban más unidas. Pero quizás, ahora que tenía a Alexander, le llegaba a comprender que nunca un padre estará preparado para escuchar qué tipo de cosas por muy casada que estuviera o por mucho que hubiera alumbrado a un bebé que evidente fue concebido de una única manera.

-Creo que me voy a ir retirando ya. Tengo que buscar un Hotel y…

-Oh, no, de ninguna manera, Charlie. Te quedas en casa con nosotros. Lo hablamos en Acción de Gracias- respondió rápidamente Esme.

-No quiero molestar, si seguro…

-No hay más que hablar- intervino Carlisle- Yo ya he hecho más de dos turnos seguidos y quiero celebrar el nacimiento de mi primer nieto en familia con una buena cena. Creo que hay cervezas en alguna parte de la nevera. Vamos a casa todos juntos.

Aún reticente, a Charlie no le quedó más remedio que aceptar y despedirse de Bella y Alexander para irse en compañía de los Cullen. ¿Quién lo diría? Charlie bajo el mismo techo que los Cullen, en su Mansión, casi réplica de la que tenían en Forks con su decenas de habitaciones - cada una para cada miembro de la familia más las suficientes de invitados -. Prometió que al día siguiente estaría allí a primera hora y Bella sólo tuvo que susurrarle a Esme y a Rosalie que le dejaran venir solo para que pudiera disfrutar de Alexander antes de marcharse a Forks. Aún hasta con gesto fruncido, la hermana de Edward aceptó y eso que en ese mismo momento aún tenía al bebé en brazos como si nunca estuviera el suficiente tiempo con él.

Hubo besos y abrazos y la partida de la familia trajo un poco de calma a la habitación, tanto que Bella puso al bebé en la cama, ella se recostó de lado, Edward junto a ella y así pudieron observarle en su sueño.

-Debería ir a cambiarme- dijo Edward.

-Sí, deberías hacerlo, porque cada vez que entra la enfermera te mira de reojo y seguro que está preguntando qué turno es el tuyo para cambiarse ella y trabajar juntos- bromeó Bella.

-Tonta Bella- le besó sonoramente en la coronilla- Más bien mira con cara de que las patas de la cama no aguantan el peso de dos personas.

-¿También sabe de tu habilidad de cargarte patas de camas? Sí, deberías de cambiarte- bromeó.

Se rió y le dio otro sonoro beso en la coronilla para seguir acariciando con el dedo la manita del bebé. Chupaba rítmicamente el chupete y con sus pestañas pegadas parecía que nada le iba a enturbiar.

-No quiero separarme de vosotros.

-Estaremos bien. Y deberías irte a casa a dormir.

Y debería llamar a la facultad para comunicar lo ocurrido o incluso a algún compañero para que le recogiera las tareas porque pensaba faltar por lo menos durante cuatro o cinco días. Y debería de además cambiarse, darse una ducha, o cenar o ir a ver si Sparkles tenía comida y agua porque por la mañana no lo había comprobado y…

… ¡pero estaba tan bien con ellos dos allí!

-Quizás más tarde, cuando vosotros os durmáis.

Bella simuló un bostezo y teatralmente dejó la cabeza caer sobre la almohada. Edward se rió de nuevo y se deslizó fuera de la cama para ahora, besarla en la frente.

-Está bien, mensaje captado. Iré a cambiarme y volveré a daros las buenas noches. Pero no hagáis nada divertido ni interesante sin mí.

-Lo prometemos, _papá_- respondió Bella fingiendo una voz infantil.

Le besó en los labios, besó al pequeño en la pelusilla rubia y sin más salió del cuarto. Le oyó hablar con alguien fuera, quizás la enfermera de las miradas pero después se empezó a suceder un timbre así que sólo escuchó el trajín normal del Hospital por lo que se centró en Alexander.

Contó sus respiraciones, como el aire entraba y salía de aquella nariz tan perfecta. Contó sus diez deditos de manos y los pliegues tan bonitos que hacía la piel. Acarició su pelusilla fina y suave que esperaba que se convirtiera pronto en cabello consistente o Alice le aburriría calándole gorros. Contó…

-Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde- dijo una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

Levantó la cabeza saliendo de su ensimismamiento para ver como hacía semanas en Forks, a Jacob, sonriendo.

-¿Qué… haces aquí?

-¿Esa es la manera de darme la bienvenida? ¡Es la primera vez que salgo de Seattle! ¿Y para esto?

-No, perdona- rió nerviosa- Sólo que… me sorprende que estés aquí. ¿Quién…? ¿Quién te llamó?

-La pequeñaja. Dijo que tú y Edward habíais acordado, por si pasaba algo grave, esperar a que el bebé naciera, pero tuvo una idea genial porque no me perdería conocer a mi _ahijado _en el primer día de su vida.

Bella sonrió y sí, allí estaban de nuevo las lágrimas de felicidad, indicándole que se acercara para poder ver a Alexander de cerca, que el chico aceptó. Sintió, aferrando la mano de su amigo, que ahora, con toda su familia pasando por aquella habitación, se sentía completa y más querida que nunca antes porque le importaba a un montón de personas increíbles que se lo demostraban constantemente. No sólo a ella, a Alexander también, y eso era lo más importante.

-Es muy guapo, Bella, increíblemente guapo- acarició con su enorme mano de piel morena la pequeña manita del bebé, sonrosadita.

-¿Quieres cogerle?

-No, no, no quiero que se despierte. Mejor en unos meses, cuando le vaga el guante que Charlie le regaló- sonrió.

-Se ha subido en un avión, como tú, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Forks se ha quedado sin gente interesante- bromeó- ¿Cuándo volverás tú?

-En Navidad.

-Me refiero a… vivir allí. ¿Viviréis allí?

-No lo sé- acarició también la mano del pequeño- No sé qué querrá hacer Edward. Me gusta mucho vivir aquí, pero me mudaría de nuevo a Forks si él quisiera _ejercer _allí, como hizo su padre. Me gustaría estar con Charlie y al fin y al cabo, Forks no es un sitio malo para crecer.

-Y Lexie podría ir al instituto de la reserva donde está la gente realmente _guay _de Forks.

-Oh, sí- rió Bella- A Edward le encantaría.

Unos leves toques en la puerta les hizo a los dos mirar hacia allí. Edward primero asomó la cabeza - quizás comprobando si dormía o le molestaba - pero al verla acompañada cambió completamente el semblante para mostrarle una amplia sonrisa y entrar en la habitación incluso abriendo los brazos con intención de abrazarle.

-¡Jake! ¡Has venido!- exclamó jovial.

-Sí- respondió él- Y no sería porque tú me llamases, _capullo_. Dale las gracias a tu hermana la pequeñaja porque sigue siendo la única que me cae bien de los Cullen: el médico y la mamá han vuelto a mi lista negra, sobre todo después de mudarse aquí al haberme alejado de Bella y mi ahijado.

Edward incluso patinó y sus zapatillas deportivas chirriaron en el linóleo del suelo. Su rostro fue ahora un poema pero fue divertido ver el ceño fruncido que Alexander le copiaba a la perfección.

-Bella y yo decidimos que…

-Lo sé, lo sé- estalló en carcajadas- Era broma, tío. Enhorabuena- y le abrazó.

Se rió meneando la cabeza y correspondió al chico palmeándole la espalda. Aquello era lo más grandioso del día, más incluso que abrazar a Charlie Swan. Su familia se completaba y lo más gracioso con Jacob Black en ella.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó.

-Que hacéis unos bebés muy guapos. Estaréis dispuestos a repoblar el mundo de pequeños y repelentes Cullen, ¿verdad?

-Lo intentaremos sólo si tú eres su padrino- respondió Edward.

-¡Menuda responsabilidad, tío!- contestó divertido.

Edward también rió y se volvió a sentar en la cama junto a Bella. Los tres centraron toda su atención en el bebé, dormidito con su chupete y su ceño fruncido cada vez que alguien le cogía de la manita más de unos segundos sacando parecidos aquí o allá hasta que la matrona volvió a la habitación:

-Lo siento, señores, pero la hora de visitas ha pasado hace bastante y creo que la mamá y el bebé necesitarían descansar.

Había sido aún más amable cuando se dedicó a mirarle entre las piernas y a darle malas noticias sobre los centímetros que _no dilataba _como si no fuera capaz de hacer lo único que debiera. Se quedó allí, en el umbral y sólo cerró la puerta tras que Jacob y Edward se despidieran hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

Mordisqueándose una uña Jacob continuó observando el tráfico desde la ventanilla del copiloto. Cómo las luces se sucedían o cómo el camión junto al que pasaban estaba demasiado pegado. Nunca le gustaba ir en un coche que él no condujera, rara vez lo hacía y si lo pensaba era la primera vez que se subía en el Volvo de Edward.

-En serio, tío, no quiero molestar. Estarás echo polvo. ¿Desde cuándo llevas en el Hospital con Bella? Querrás tumbarte a _sobar_- insistió una vez más.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que no molestas. Tenemos un sofá en el estudio, Esme estuvo ocupando la habitación de invitados todos estos días, es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer. Aunque la casa de Esme y de Carlisle está apenas a 10 minutos y tienen habitaciones de sobra, te puedo dejar allí.

-Será el mismo _Ritz_, estoy seguro- le dijo sonriente.

Edward le respondió a la sonrisa y tomó un desvío. Dejaron lo que parecían las calles principales de Hannover - por lo menos el distrito Universitario - y entraron en una zona residencial de bonitas casas unifamiliares con jardines cuidados, céspedes cortados y setos podados. Automáticamente pensó que era el sitio que Edward escogería para vivir con Bella, una casa _normal _para la familia _normal _que eran, y sonrió a sus capacidades adivinatorias cuando tomó otro desvío que accedía a la rampa del garaje de una de las viviendas.

De por seguro no era la Mansión de los Cullen de Forks ni que la del doctor Cullen poseía aquí porque si tenía habitaciones para el resto de los Cullen, para Charlie y aún sobraba algún _felpudo _para él, sería un palacio. Tenía dos pisos y ni era la más grande de la manzana ni la más pequeña. Era una casa… _normal_. En la fachada externa se veían dos ventanales, lo mismo que el superior con una bonita terraza con plantas. Parecía un sitio muy tranquilo.

-¿Qué tal va el instituto?- le preguntó- ¿Te graduarás este año?

-Sí, estoy tomando clases extras de mecánica. Gracias por las piezas, tío, debieron de salirte por un pastón.

-Te lo había prometido.

-Si encuentro más, ¿las pagarás?- bromeó.

-Y el coche entero, ya lo sabes.

-No hace falta- sonrió de nuevo- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Serás _médico _el mes próximo?- bromeó.

-Va muy bien, estoy en las _clases avanzadas_. Y a Bella se le da bien el programa online. Tengo que llamar a su tutora para que le aplacen los exámenes unas semanas, pero han sido muy compresivos.

-Con el nuevo _ala Cullen _de la Biblioteca, supongo…- bromeó de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera hizo falta y eso que estábamos preparados- rió- Bella está siendo excepcional. Con las clases y el embarazo. Y ahora con Lexie lo será aún más.

Edward accionó un mando que abrió el portón de garaje y guardó el Volvo dentro tras el _Volkswagen _de Bella. El coche estaba impoluto: relucía, así que supuso que Bella con lo desastre que era no había sido muy responsable de su nuevo automóvil y que el cuidado lo estaba haciendo Edward. Estaba encerado y no tenía ni un abollón. Definitivamente, no era cosa de Bella.

Salió del coche tras él, recogió su mochila y le siguió, antes mirándolo todo curioso: la pulcritud del garaje donde incluso había una mesa de herramientas ordenada con todos sus utensilios colgados. Si le dijera que se le daba bien el _bricolage _tampoco le sorprenderían.

Accedieron al interior de la vivienda por una puerta que les condujo a la cocina. Una cocina… _normal_. Como a Bella le gustaría. Era de colores alegres, amarillos y azules y la luz llegaba por todas partes: por un ventanal que daba al exterior e incluso una puerta que daba a un jardín. La mesa estaba puesta de lo que parecía un desayuno y el fregadero sin recoger, algo que pareció turbar a Edward que pidió disculpas y metió los platos allí para que casi rebosaran.

Había estado demasiadas veces en la cocina de Charlie para que un poco de desorden le molestara.

Siguió con su curiosidad: en la encimera había una cafetera, un tostador e incluso un exprimidor. Un juego de cuchillos de metal. La vajilla también era de colores. Y la nevera aparte de tener una especie de horario pegado con imanes - supuso que de las clases de Edward en la Universidad - tenía menús de comida rápida y varias fotos: de la pequeñaja sacando la lengua, de Esme y de Carlisle, una de Charlie con su uniforme y otra de la rubia y el grandullón en una especie de desierto a sus espaldas. En medio había una foto de ambos besándose y otra de Bella con su enorme vientre y un gatito en brazos.

-¿_Sparkles_?

Jacob salió de su ensimismamiento para ver a Edward agacharse y coger al mismo gatito blanco de la foto, pero evidentemente más crecido. Le acarició lo que el animal contestó con un maullido y fue hacia la nevera con él. Sacó un cartón de leche para vertérselo en un cuenco en el suelo con su nombre y después sacó una lata de comida. Ahí le dio la risa lo que Edward contestó levantándole una ceja con gesto perspicaz.

-Perdona, tío- volvió a reír- Sólo que es gracioso verte con un _gato_. Sé que se lo regalaste a Bella por su cumpleaños y en un regalo genial, nada de joyas y esas cosas que agobian a Bella, pero es que…- volvió a reír- tú antes te los comías. Tú y el resto.

Se levantó con la misma mirada perspicaz y meneó la cabeza para sonreírle de medio lado.

-Nunca me comí un _gato_. Ni yo y el resto. Tienen muy poca sangre.

-Estoy seguro que lo intentaste- insistió.

-Sí, y saben peor que un _lobo_.

Le hizo un ruidito de burla como si le temiera para darle un golpecito con el codo para agacharse él también a acariciar a Sparkles. A Edward le hizo mucha gracia que de todo el mundo, de la gente que estaba conociendo ahora en clase o de la gente que había conocido a lo largo de su existencia, Bella, su familia y paradójicamente Jacob Black eran de las pocas personas con las que podía ser él mismo. Jacob Black era su amigo, podía contarle cosas, hacer bromas como éstas que nadie comprendería y se sentía realmente bien en su presencia.

-Vamos, te enseñaré el estudio.

Subieron escaleras arriba y le indicó la habitación que ocuparía. Jacob sin más tiró su mochila sobre el sofá y poco le volvió a importar el desorden: que la aspiradora se hubiera quedado en medio de la escalera o que libros y notas coparan el escritorio.

-Tienes en ese arcón mantas y sábanas, además de almohadas extra- señaló el pasillo- Puedes usar el baño de este piso- le señaló ahora la puerta al fondo- Hay toallas en el armario.

-Gracias, tío- repitió.

-Buenas noches.

Le sonrió y salió del cuarto para dejarle allí a solas. Antes de sentarse en el sofá volvió a mirarlo todo curioso. Podría adivinar cuál era el lado de Bella del escritorio sin buscar de qué era los libros porque uno estaba ordenado y en el otro reinaba el caos. Un ordenador de sobre mesa estaba en el medio, un portátil en la esquina y papeles y libros y notas campaban por doquier. Vaya, parecía que Bella tenía examen en tres días. No creía que llegara a hacerlo.

Cuando salió al pasillo a por las mantas, la única puerta con luz estaba cerrada así que Edward ya estaría rumbo a la cama. Intentó hacer el menor ruido y volvió al estudio. Tras descalzarse se tumbó en el sofá y se arropó con la manta. Si hace un año alguien le dijera que iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de Bella, que estaba casada con Edward y que él sería el padrino de su bebé, se moriría de la risa.

Antes de meterse en la cama, Edward se dio una merecida ducha e incluso estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido bajo el chorro. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba o lo largo que había sido el día. Y lo especial. ¡Era padre! Hoy, _2 de diciembre _su vida había cambiado por completo. Más incluso que cuando recuperó su mortalidad, volvió a Forks a por Bella, aceptó el compromiso o recuperó a toda su familia en Italia.

Eso incluso quedaba tapado por el día de hoy. Bella estaba en lo cierto: Alexander había sido la razón de todo eso, incluso antes de haber existido. Cuando nació en el siglo pasado lo había hecho para vivir 90 años como vampiro, conocer a Bella, recuperar su mortalidad y engendrarle. Hoy nunca le había visto más sentido.

Secándose con la toalla, salió de nuevo a su cuarto y moviendo un poco las sábanas hizo la cama más presentable. Esme se moriría si supiera que había dormido en una cama sin hacer o sin sábanas limpias, pero se quedaría en secreto. Se puso la ropa interior y la primera camiseta que encontró y recordando mentalmente que debía preparar una bolsa para ropa con camisones bonitos como había _ordenado _Alice, se tumbó en la cama, hecho un capullo con el edredón.

Iba a ser su primera noche sin Bella desde que se habían casado. Pero pensar que iría al día siguiente a verla, la acortaba. A verla a ella y a Alexander. No podía esperar más para tenerles a los dos bajo el mismo techo y disfrutar de esa maravillosa familia que ya eran.

* * *

Era una tontería, pero temía que si cerraba los ojos Alexander desaparecería. No que le fuera a ocurrir nada malo o que alguien se lo llevara. Si no que se despertase de nuevo embarazadísima clavada en su cama y que alguien le dijera que había sido un sueño. O que aquella maravilla no era suya. Tenía la misma sensación que tenía con el Edward de _antes _de que desapareciera porque era un ser mágico y no correspondía a este mundo.

Sería cosa de las drogas del gotero. O del subidón hormonal. Estaba bien, Lexie estaba bien y dormía con el chupete puesto.

Le acarició la manita y se acurrucó en la cama para mirarle en la cunita. Ahora que estaba sola podía admitir que se _moría de dolor_. Era como… como si un bebé hubiera salido de dentro de ella, le hubiera arrollado un tren y hubiera retado a Emmett a un pulso. Todo a la vez. Le dolía cada centímetro de su piel, dudaba que pudiera juntar las piernas del todo en una buena temporada y que Esme tuviera razón con lo de perder todo el volumen porque su vientre estaba allí igual, lo que pasa que ahora _vacío_.

Sí, iba a echar mucho de menos a su _pequeño renacuajo_.

Tenía el pelo pegajoso de haber sudado y después haberse secado. Como su piel. Y aquel camisón era horrible. Se sentía como un despojo humano. Le maravillaba que Edward hubiera aceptado a la idea de hacer _más bebés _con ella y no hubiera huido despavorido al verla con semejante facha.

Aunque quizás, sólo quizás, las circunstancias era pasajera y la seguía viendo con los mismos ojos que cuando la miraba en la isla y le arrancaba la ropa o cuando, tiempo atrás, ella le rogaba y le rogaba que cambiara de idea y él luchaba contra sus _arcaicas _hormonas.

¿Eso era madurar, verdad? Hoy se sentía más madura que nunca. Lo que sentía por Edward se transformaría pero jamás disminuiría. Eso le había quedado claro en el día de hoy, cuando, oficialmente habían pasado de ser dos a ser _tres_.

Lexie hizo una especie de tosidito y dejó su chupete caer para curvar sus perfectos labios hacia abajo mientras estos temblaban. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, el ceño se frunció más y sólo despegó las pestañas un minuto para apretarlas con fuerza mientras una lágrima se formaba en el principio de su ojo.

-Ya, shh!, pequeño, _mamá _está aquí.

¿Había dicho eso? ¡Claro que sí! Ella era la _mamá _de aquel bebé tan precioso.

Se entornó hacia la cunita e incluso con su cuerpo dolorido le cogió en brazos. Gimoteó unos segundos más pero dejó de hacer ese ruidito para curvar más los labios. Bella le besó, le acarició con la nariz y le cogió la manita que movía.

-¿Tienes hambre, es eso? Creo que es hora de tu cena. Pero vamos a tener que ayudarnos mutuamente porque es la primera vez que hacemos esto solos, ¿de acuerdo?

Se colocó mejor, con la espalda recta, y se destapó el camisón para que el bebé llegara a su pecho. Y como por arte de magia, como si fuera los dos expertos en eso, Lexie hizo su parte y a ella sólo le quedó observar maravillada. La primera vez esa tarde todos los hombres fueron expulsados de la habitación - menos Edward, evidentemente- y se vio saturada de consejos sabios de Esme y de Rosalie - como si ella misma lo hubiera experimentado - mientras Alice compungía el gesto diciendo que _eso tiene pinta de doler_.

Pero no era dolor. Ni siquiera era molestia. Era algo increíble. Dependía de ese bebé y ese bebé dependía de ella lo que lo hacía aún maravilloso.

-Perdón- dijo la enfermera de las miradas con un carraspeo en la puerta- Le he dicho que es muy tarde y que quizás durmiera, pero ha dicho que ha venido desde México y que no se marcharía hasta que la dejase pasar.

Bella meneó la cabeza extrañada porque seguro que se había equivocado porque ni conocía a nadie en México y todos ya se habían marchado a casa a descansar cuando, tras la enfermera, alguien se abrió paso con un cesto de frutas y un montón de globos de colores que cegarían a cualquiera haciendo aspavientos.

-¡Oh, Bella!- dijo Renee con sus grititos- ¡He venido lo antes posible! ¡Siento tanto habérmelo perdido!

Tuvo que pestañear porque entre la cesta de frutas, los globos de colores y el modelito de Renee - una especie de chilaba con más colores que los globos - dudaba si eso era real, si la enfermera creyera que se había escapado del ala de _Psiquiatría _o si las drogas de su suero le estaban creando efectos alucinógenos.

-¿Ma…má?- titubeó.

La enfermera levantó una ceja porque quizás tuviera la esperanza que también se trataba de un error y poder echar _a la de la cesta de frutas _a patadas, pero dejó las manos caer aún en el umbral. Renee prácticamente corrió dentro, dejó sus presentes sobre la mesilla y a punto estuvo de tirarse al cuello de Bella si no tuviera a un bebé en brazos, y además, alimentándose.

-¡Mírate!- soltó otro gritito- ¡Pareces toda una experta! ¿Cuándo te has hecho tan mayor? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme abuela? Vale que a Charlie le haga ilusión porque es un _vejete _aburrido, pero yo…- se volvió a la enfermera- ¿Tengo pinta de _abuela_? ¿A que no?

La enfermera suspiró exhausta y soltó el pomo de la puerta. Después se volvió sobre sus talones para decir:

-No levante mucho la voz, por favor, esto es un Hospital y hay gente enferma.

Y la puerta cerró tras de sí.

Seguro que de no ser familia del _doctor Cullen_, Bella hacía apuestas a que estaría llamando al personal de seguridad para que la _loca de las frutas_, la _madre primeriza que no dilataba_ y el bendito de su bebé durmieran en la calle.

-Creí que… no vendrías- dijo Bella.

-¿Por qué no iba a venir, corazón?- preguntó Renne con gesto extrañado.

-No sé, no viniste cuando te dije lo de las complicaciones.

-Dijiste _expresamente _que no viniera. Ni yo ni Charlie.

-Ya, pero…- miró a Lexie en sus brazos, sólo preocupado por comer- Me dio la impresión de que no te alegrabas del _embarazo_.

-Bueno…- suspiró, sentándose en la silla junto a la cama- No puedo decirte que me haya alegrado saber que mi hija ha sido tan _estúpida _por haberse casado con 18 años y para más datos _embarazada_, pero si a ti te hace feliz yo no podría serlo más.

-Lo soy, mamá, lo soy y mucho.

-Ahora me comprenderás más. No tienes que cometer los mismo errores que yo y proyectar tus frustraciones y tus fracasos en él, como yo hice contigo, inculcándote mis _malas experiencias _para que tú no las vivieras, algo que _evidentemente _me salió mal- rió- Pero comprenderás que aunque no estés a su lado, le querrás más que a nada.

-Gracias, mamá.

Renee sonrió y le besó la frente para echarle el pelo hacia atrás. Así se asomó en su regazo para mirar la carita del bebé que se alimentaba sin descanso.

-Es precioso- observó.

-Es más que eso- respondió Bella.

-No le dejes que me llame _abuela_. Prohíbeselo.

-Lo intentaré- bromeó Bella centrándose de nuevo en el bebé.

-Que bien se te da. Yo nunca fui capaz de darte el pecho. Parece que has nacido para esto.

Levantó la vista de la carita de Lexie y se encontró con la mirada azulada de su madre. Le besó la frente y le volvió a echar el pelo hacia atrás e incluso se apoyó en su hombro para poder mirar al pequeño así. Y por primera vez, quizás en toda su vida, en todas las locuras y excentricidades de Renee, tuvo que darle la razón.

Porque ahora, con ella allí, definitivamente ya estaba completa y sí, había nacido para ser la madre del bebé de Edward.

Para ser la madre de Alexander.


	55. Epílogo 3 Fiesta familiar

**Epílogo 3 - Fiesta familiar.**

Tres años después.

Quizás desde que los vampiros se habían esfumado de la zona y ya nadie mutaba para convertirse en un animal gigante, la playa de La Push había empezado a estar en todas las guías para _domingueros _porque había ocasiones en los que no podía ponerse un pie en el arenal. Además, ese verano estaba siendo extrañamente caluroso y soleado para la Península de Olympic, lo que hacía que el sitio estuviera más concurrido y atestado si cabe.

¿Dónde estaban las nubes cuando se las necesitaba? Aún recordaba cuando podía correr por aquella playa a solas, cómo se calaba hasta los huesos con la brisa húmeda del mar y como eran contados con los dedos de una mano los atrevidos surfistas que intentaban adentrarse en el bravo mar de antaño.

Bueno, bien pensado, tampoco estaba tan concurrido, apenas eran cinco coches. Cinco coches que conocía tan bien como su cara porque había puesto las _zarpas _en cada uno de esos motores. Por ejemplo, en el Volvo. Los Cullen puede que tuvieran dinero a raudales, que la brujilla tuviera un sexto sentido para adivinar qué acciones subían y bajaban y compraran Mansiones por el país como pasatiempo, pero lo que eran un tanto reacios a cambiar de coche. ¿Qué le pasaba a Edward con él? El modelo era obsoleto, seguro que las sillitas de los niños allí no cabían y por eso Bella llevaba un _SUV _abominable cargado de bultos, pero iba con ese coche por el mundo como si fuera parte de su culo.

O el jeep del grandullón. Ya había cambiado una infinidad de piezas por los trompazos que el muy torpe se pegaba por el bosque, pero seguía con el mismo modelo. Quizás es que le recordaba a cuando era indestructible como un vampiro y temía perderlo como perdió sus poderes. O es que quizás era _fetiche _como de las rubias con mal humor y pinta de Barbie.

Por eso ella llevaba un descapotable con la sillita del niño detrás que iba a juego con la tapicería.

El Mercedes del médico era todo un clásico - con otra sillita detrás - y la moto aparcada al lado le iba a proporcionar una buena diversión cuando pudiera echarle un ojo a aquel motor.

Empezó a descender la rampa del acantilado y antes de que nadie le viera, se quedó allí, quieto a observarles. Era un hobbie que tenía, que no se había dado cuenta, hasta que se sorprendía a sí mismo curioseando a los Cullen cuando ellos no miraban. Les fascinaba la familia tan enorme que eran, lo _normales _que eran y lo bien que se sentía entre ellos. Y si alguien dijera algo malo de ellos, pondría los puntos sobre las _ies_.

La brujilla estaba subida en los hombros del estirado y ambos jugaban en el agua. Éste corría como si la fuera a tirar pero ella se sujetaba y sus risas llenaban toda la cala. Alguien también les acompañaba en la orilla del mar, pero su diversión era un tanto más apaciguada dado que se trataba de que un niño saltara las olas: Edward estaba agachado junto a Lexie, el niño se le cogía a los hombros y cuando venía la ola pegaba un salto. En ocasiones no calculaba bien y se caía hacia atrás y en otras parecía tener miedo y se sujetaba el cuello de su padre que le abrazaba para reconfortarle mientras le besaba.

Más allá, en la arena, el grandullón hacía un agujero enorme. Estaba junto a las toallas y las sombrillas donde la rubia con su crío estaban estados y aunque a primera vista parecía construir un castillo para el pequeño, estaba metido hasta la cintura así que dudaba que un niño de dos años encontrara allí diversión alguna. Además, la rubia parecía molesta y en ese momento le regañaba, quizás porque le estaba salpicando de arena o porque si siguiera así encontraría petróleo, así que al grandullón no le quedó más remedio que salir del agujero y unirse con el niño en brazos a Edward y a Lexie en la orilla.

La rubia se levantó y orientó mejor la sombrilla y entonces pudo verla al completo.

Aquello debía de ser la parte de la playa donde las ballenas acudían a morir, porque estaba tremendamente gorda. Aún no se había recuperado de apenas meses después de nacimiento de Lexie, Bella le contara que ya tendría _un primito con el que jugar_ porque Emmett y Rosalie estaban esperando un bebé, que cuando apenas Lexie cumpliera dos años fueran a ellos a los que les picara la _abeja de la fertilidad _y habían encargado un hermanito. Y entonces los Cullen debían de sentirse desparejados y ¡oh! sorpresa, el doctor Cullen y su esposa tuvieron una niña.

Y que la Barbie volviera a estar embarazada sentía que cuando les dijo que si _querían repoblar la Tierra de preciosos y repelentes Cullen _podía haberse tragado la lengua.

Cada niño Cullen era casi más guapo que el anterior. Eran todos tan monos que daban ganas de achucharlos o juntarlos para hacerles una foto y venderlas en _pósters_. Lexie era un niño precioso, con sus ojos verdes, su pelo despeinado que nadie conseguía domar, su sonrisa torcida y sus mejillas encendidas, pero _Lizzie _era aún más guapa: tenía unos rizos rubios preciosos que brillaban a la luz del sol tanto como sus ojos verdes - el signo hereditario de la familia - una risa muy contagiosa y una carita que daban ganas de comérsela.

El niño del grandullón y de la rubia - _Henry _- era una monada: un niño con sus hoyuelos, con ojos azules rasgados y rizos rubios. Era travieso como él solo y a veces exasperaba a Lexie, a quien le gustaban las cosas más tranquilas, pero juntos eran tan adorables como una cesta de gatitos.

¿Y la niña del doctor Cullen y su esposa? ¡Que cosa más linda! _Louise_, y no sólo tenía bonito el nombre. No era un secreto que ambos deseaban tener hijos biológicos y por eso habían adoptado al resto de los chicos Cullen, o eso al menos era lo que sabía el pueblo, pero desde que él formaba parte de esa peculiar familia sabía la realidad y lo que les había costado que su sueño fuera realidad. Incluso le había preguntado a una de las ancianas de la tribu que le contestó que _todo llegaría a su debido tiempo_ así que cuando Bella se lo confirmó hasta sintió que él había hecho algo para la felicidad de los Cullen y sus ansias de subir la población mundial.

Sí, todos eran para hacerles fotos y venderlas como pósters.

La suave brisa de la playa cambió atrayéndole con el olor de la barbacoa que el doctor Cullen preparaba al oeste de la cala. Bueno, para eso le habían invitado. No sería un 4 de julio sin barbacoa. Era divertido verle con una camiseta, bañador y una gorra hacia atrás cuando siempre iba tan pulcro con sus camisas y sus corbatas, pero allí estaba peleándose con las hamburguesas a la brasa. A su lado estaba su esposa con la niña sentada a sus pies mientras jugaba en la arena dándole unas indicaciones sobre la barbacoa y aún más al oeste, Bella venía paseando con Lizzie en brazos.

Miraba el mar señalándole algo a la niña que saltaba feliz en los brazos de su madre para que Bella después le besara en la mejilla, le acariciara los cabellos y la estrechara contra su pecho. Parecía tan feliz desempeñando ese papel - el de madre - que ahora sí que dolía hasta mirarla, casi más que cuando la veía con Edward tiempo atrás y cualquier ser con un par de ojos en la cara podría darse cuenta de aquellas dos personas se pertenecían. Su rostro había cambiado al de la completa satisfacción, sonreía constantemente cuando tenía a cualquiera de los dos niños en su arco de visión y su cuerpo se completaba cuando les tenía en brazos. Y cada vez que cogía el teléfono y Bella le decía que tenía _buenas noticias _aguantaba la respiración porque no era posible que hubiera _otro _Cullen en el _horno_.

Siempre le había parecido que andaba un poco perdida, que quería hacer feliz a todo el mundo, que basaba sus sacrificios en el bienestar de los demás pero quizás sólo había estado esperando a Edward para ser la madre de esos pequeños.

Cuando se ponía así de _pasteloso_, él mismo se golpearía.

Bella llegó a la orilla donde Edward estaba con el niño y se incorporó para hacer un intercambio de bebés: la niña se fue con él y Bella se cargó a Lexie sobre la cadera. Edward levantó al bebé en el aire, le besó la barriga, ésta rió cogiéndose a sus cabellos y sujetándola con su espalda contra su pecho, besó a Bella que le dijo algo.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Eh!- exclamó Bella batiendo la mano- ¡Jake!

* * *

Volver a Forks siempre le daba una satisfacción personal increíble más cuando era por un periodo largo de tiempo como en las vacaciones estivales. Quizás no era muy lógico querer pasar el verano en un sitio como la lluviosa Península de Olympic pero con poder reunirse con Charlie y el resto de la familia poco le importaba que tuvieran que aplazar la excursión a la playa indefinidamente hasta que las nubes espumosas dejaran pasar el sol.

Una vez acabadas las clases online y con apenas unos créditos para graduarse sólo le faltaba que Edward terminara sus rotaciones en urgencias para poder hacer su equipaje y no tener que preocuparse nada más que de holgazanear y pasar tiempo juntos.

Nueva Inglaterra era genial pero siempre le quedaba la esperanza que cuando fuera residente de tercer año su destino fuera Forks. ¿Increíble, verdad? Cuando se mudó allí por primera vez pensó que era el sitio más deprimente de la Tierra pero ahora sólo veía ventajas a que sus hijos crecieran allí. Podrían correr por el bosque o hacer tartas de barro y aunque Edward siempre se riera de ella diciendo que _eso también lo podían hacer en su jardín _estar cerca de Charlie era el punto decisivo. Casi se había perdido su infancia cuando Renee se marchó así que no quería privarle de que pudiera ver crecer a sus nietos con los que se caía la baba.

Lexie podía hacer lo que le diera la gana de su abuelo desde que le miró por primera vez con sus ojos verdes esmeralda, pero Lizzie le tenía comiendo de su mano. Cada vez que la niña suspiraba allí tenía a Charlie cual bobalicón queriendo salvarla del peligro - que a su edad sólo era el aburrimiento- para sostenerla en brazos en una de esas hazañas de _Charlie contra el mundo_.

Aunque bien pensado, Lizzie tenía ese poder con todos. A Edward le tenía completamente dominado. Los ojos se le podían quedar cristalizados mirándola y a veces parecía un apéndice de su cuerpo. Lexie gateó pero Lizzie había decidido semanas atrás que para qué hacerlo si tenía a su padre que la transportaba de un sitio a otro con su espalda pegada a su pecho no fuera que se perdiera cualquier vivencia del mundo exterior.

A estas alturas y con tres años de experiencia era capaz de repasar para un examen con un niño en una rodilla y otro sobre la cadera, controlar que el agua de la cafetera no se saliera y a la vez contestar al teléfono. Definitivamente, era todo un padrazo y siempre le decía que los días más felices de su vida tras su boda era el momento en el que cogió a sus hijos por primera vez.

Lexie estableció las bases de todo: de aprender a ser padres, de distribuir el tiempo, las tareas y las obligaciones. Bella abandonó las clases momentáneamente después de que naciera porque _sólo quería pasar tiempo con él _pero cuando vio que podía compaginarlo todo bien con la ayuda de Edward no le miraba como si estuviera loco cada vez que le decía que volviera al programa online. ¿Qué iba a pensar la gente de ella? La chica nueva, la embarazada, una mala madre que dejaba a su bebé en casa para acudir a un examen. Pero como bromeaban, _estar casada con alguien que ha asistido dos veces a la Universidad o que tiene más de 110 años tenía que ser una ventaja _y los dos formaban un equipo perfecto: se compenetraban bien con las tareas de casa, tenían las misma nociones para la educación de los niños, uno les tocaba nanas y el otro les miraba embobados…

De hecho, Lexie no estableció las bases sólo en su propia casa si no que hizo que algo cambiara en el resto de la familia. Su nacimiento no sólo propició que Esme y Carlisle se mudaran a Nueva Inglaterra para ayudarles si no que tenerle en brazos hizo que la llama que Rosalie estaba intentando sosegar para poder tener la vida _normal _que tanto añoraba se encendiera de golpe y meses después anunciaran la llegada del próximo miembro de la familia Cullen. Alice se enfadó de lo lindo porque la boda a dos años por delante que planeaba se fue al garete y tuvieron que improvisar una ceremonia íntima con lo que no pudo lucirse en los preparativos pero se resarció de lo lindo comprando ropita por doquier.

El problema es que Rosalie no era tan transigente como Bella y les supuso más de una discusión.

Dejaron Nueva York y también se instalaron en Nueva Inglaterra para estar cerca de Esme y de Carlisle. Y a Edward no le quedó más remedio que celebrar el nacimiento de su _primer sobrino _con más de una cerveza en alguna _Hermandad Universitaria_ donde todos parecían conocer a Emmett aunque llevara en el campus apenas meses.

_Henry _era el vivo retrato de Emmett: con ojos azules rasgados, hoyuelos y pelo rizado. Bella sólo deseara que supusiera para Lexie el mismo apoyo que Emmett era para Edward y que se tuvieran el uno al otro para el resto de sus vidas.

Apenas un par de años después y aunque Edward siempre lo intentaba aplazar diciendo que _tenían toda la vida por delante y que sería una pena no disfrutar de Lexie cuando aún era bebé_, por lo menos para Bella ya había llegado el momento de _hacer _otro bebé. Siempre jugaba su baza de las _experiencias humanas _que quería tener y con eso solía ganar así que no fue menos: Elizabeth llegó al mundo sin ningún tipo de complicación. Meses después otro Cullen se unía con el nacimiento de Louise que llenaba de felicidad a Esme y Carlisle tras años y años de desearlo.

_La nueva generación de los perfectos y repelentes Cullen_, bromeaba Jacob. Pero jamás una expresión jocosa tenía tanta razón.

-Mira, Lizzie, mira las olas- arrulló a la niña en sus brazos- Vienen de muy lejos, ¿verdad?

La niña batió las manitas, hizo uno de sus balbuceos, señaló el horizonte y pegó un saltito en los brazos que divirtió a Bella hasta las carcajadas. La besó sonoramente en la mejilla haciendo ademán de morderle uno de sus sonrosados carrillos, le acarició sus cabellos dorados y la estrechó contra ella. Después la niña volvió la cabeza al oír el jolgorio en la cala y señaló de nuevo con su dedito ahora a Edward y a Lexie.

Edward estaba agachado en la orilla mientras Lexie saltaba las olas. Charlie le había comprado la equipación completa como si fuera a presentarse a las próximas olimpiadas de natación: bañador, gorro, aletas y gafas de bucear tamaño niño de tres años pero al pequeño con poder saltar unas cuantas olas - sin estar muy lejos de su padre - ya le servía para salir victorioso. Saltaba una y entonces la siguiente era más fuerte y no escapaba lo suficientemente rápido o en la de detrás calculaba mal y terminaba sentado en la arena.

Que pena, parecía que lo de la coordinación había sido una de las pocas cosas que había heredado de ella. Quizás era muy pequeño aún, era pronto para preocuparse.

-Da…dá- balbuceó de nuevo señalando con su dedito.

-Sí, cariño, es papá, vamos con él. ¿Quieres tú también saltar las olas como Lexie?

En unos cuantos pasos empezó a adentrarse a la orilla para que las olas le bañaran los pies y los balbuceos de la niña ya atrajeron la atención de su padre. Se incorporó- esa noche se quejaría de lo que le dolía la espalda de pasarse toda la tarde de la misma postura-, le sonrió como sólo las sonreía a ellas y cargándose a Lexie en la cadera esperó que llegaran a su altura.

-¿Qué tal el baño, peque?- preguntó Bella.

-El agua está fría- contestó el niño- Y las olas son muy fuertes- explicó levantando las manitas como si con eso quedara claro de por qué no había entrado más allá de su cintura y tuviera arena por toda la carita.

Ambos se rieron y se hicieron un intercambio de niños. Bella besó a Lexie al ponérselo en la cadera que se recostó en su hombro como si estuviera cansado del baño y Edward hizo lo que hacía siempre que tenía a Lizzie en brazos: levantarla en el aire, hacerle cosquillas en la barriga y después ponerla con su espaldita contra su pecho para que ella pudiera otearlo todo.

Así seguro que también estaba a punto de graduarse en la Escuela de Medicina con 10 meses porque estudió con ella todos los finales en esa misma postura.

Había muchas cosas que le sorprendían de sus hijos, pero sobre todo eran sus personalidades. Cómo dos seres que habían podido surgir de las mismas dos personas podía ser tan diferentes: Lexie era tranquilo y sosegado, mientras que Lizzie era inquieta y curiosa. Lizzie nunca parecía tener miedo a nada y Lexie prefería sentarse delante de su piano de juguete a aporrear las teclas, con lo que sólo llenaba a Edward más de satisfacción. No sabía muy bien quién se parecía a quién porque los dos eran la viva imagen de Edward - quizás más Lexie que Lizzie - pero eran las dos personitas más increíbles del planeta. Edward siempre bromeaba diciendo que seguro que no se lo parecían cuando Lexie renegara de su nombre y se hiciera llamar _AM _- seguro que por influencia del _majadero _de su tío Emmett - o cuando Lizzie quisiera tener citas _antes _de los 30 años, pero si su imaginación siempre había sido pobre para visualizar a Edward con pelo cano y rodeado de nietos, más lo era para imaginarse a sus pequeños más allá del tamaño que tenían ahora.

-¿Sí?- insistió Bella- Pero estás con papá y él te ayuda a saltarlas.

-Algunas son tan fuertes que pueden con papá- dijo abriendo los ojitos como platos.

Se volvió a reír ante la idea que por mucho que se lo explicaran no entendería que en un momento dado su padre había sido tan fuerte como las rocas contra las que chocaban las olas. Que toda su familia lo había sido. Pero era su familia y era del modo que él y Lizzie la concebían: una mamá y un papá que se querían por encima de todo, unos abuelos que vivían cerca, otros que vivían lejos, una tía pequeñita de su edad, más tíos y tías, y por ahora, un primito con el que jugar.

A los niños siempre les habían llamado la atención las cicatrices de media luna que todos portaban en alguna parte de su cuerpo pero como niños curiosos que eran simplemente se dedicaban a acariciarlas - Lexie había tenido una especie de fijación desde bebé en acariciar las marcas del cuello de Edward o de Carlisle para quedarse dormido - y simplemente les habían contado que eran las cicatrices que les habían hecho ser una _familia _y que por eso se querían tanto.

Era una manera como cualquier otra de resumir su preciosa historia.

-Mmm…- musitó Bella posando los labios en la frente del niño- _Papá _es el más fuerte de todos los _papás_, ninguna ola puede con él.

-Pero podían conmigo porque soy pequeño- contestó con su linda voz infantil.

-Eso es ahora, hijo, pronto serás más fuerte que papá y el tío Emmett.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Bella levantando una ceja- ¿Nos conviene que se parezca en algo a Emmett?

Edward se rió y le plantó un sonoro beso. Aunque intentó ser breve ella tiró de su nuca para saborear sus labios diciendo:

-Sabes a mar.

-¿Y no a arena?- bromeó él, batiendo la cabeza para que se le movieran los cabellos salpicados de agua- Pronto sabré a barbacoa- añadió divertido- ¿El _doctor Cullen _se apaña con ella o tendremos que esperar que el _jefe Swan _nos carbonice la comida como el año pasado?

Bella riendo volvió la cabeza para ver si progresaba la barbacoa donde estaban Carlisle, Esme y Lousie pero antes alguien, encima de acantilado captó su atención. Estaba allí quieto observándoles así que le llamó para que se les uniera:

-¡Eh!- exclamó batiendo la mano que le dejaba libre sujetar a Lexie- ¡Jake!

El chico le respondió al saludo y empezó a descender la cuesta que llevaba al arenal. Bella dijo que iba a recibirle y como el jolgorio que Emmett tenía con Henry unos metros más allá parecía divertir mucho a Lizzie, Edward le contestó que se quedaba allí con ellos mientras se saludaban.

Caminó a su encuentro dando besos en la frente a Lexie que parecía realmente agotado y a apenas media docena de pasos ya pudo ver la impertérrita sonrisa que Jake tenía siempre pintada en la cara y que le hacía sentir realmente bien.

-¿Qué hacías allí arriba?- preguntó Bella divertida.

-Esperar algún tipo de invitación: ahora la playa parece terreno de los Cullen y no sabía si se me iba a permitir entrar- bromeó él.

-¿Vienes solo? ¿Y _tu chica_?- añadió curiosa- Dijiste que hoy nos la presentarías.

Sí, Jake tenía novia. Jacob Black, en de las manchas de barro y grasa porque parecía más ocupado en arreglar todos los motores del mundo que en hacer cualquier cosa típica de un chico de su edad - como ir de fiesta o echarse algún _ligue _- desde hacía meses salía con una misteriosa chica que aún nadie había visto. Charlie no la había visto y Billy Black tampoco la conocía, porque en cuanto se lo confesó a Bella en una de sus llamadas semanales donde normalmente hablaban del progreso de los niños, Bella no perdió tiempo para indagar sobre quién era. Por ahora con los únicos datos con los que contaban era que la había conocido en Seattle, que trabajaba en la tienda de repuestos que le suministraba a su taller y que siempre parecía muy ocupada para conocerles. Con eso Emmett bromeaba diciendo que _ni siquiera existía _pero Bella sabía que, del modo que hablaba de ella, le gustaba y le gustaba de verdad y quizás tenía miedo a que no encajara en su pequeña familia porque todos querían lo mejor para él .

Jake soltó una risita nerviosa, se rascó la nuca y con ¡mejillas encendidas! contestó:

-Pasará la tarde en una barbacoa con su familia, nos veremos para los fuegos artificiales. Además, no creí que esta fuera una buena manera de presentarla en _sociedad_. Estáis aquí todos, y los críos y… ya sabes- volvió a reír nervioso.

-No puedo creerte, Jacob Black- fingió Bella un enfado- ¿Te avergüenzas de nosotros? Edward incluso trajo el _Volvo viejo _para no mostrar _opulencia _delante de ella y el jeep de Emmett se cae a pedazos. ¿Y tú la mantienes escondida?

-No es eso, sólo que…

-Era broma- le dio un codacito de camaradería- Preséntanosla cuando estés preparado. Y preparado para soportar a Alice que le han cortado con los preparativos de una boda- rió Bella.

-Lo que me faltaba- murmuró.

Le dio otro codacito y después centró su atención en Lexie. Seguía acurrucado contra su cuello y tuvo que moverle a la vez que le preguntaba "_¿No vas a saludar al tío Jake? Ha venido a vernos y a la fiesta de la barbacoa_" para que el niño se animara y le tendiera los brazos como saludo.

-Eh- dijo la voz de Edward por detrás- ¿Estás solo? Hay barbacoa para _una persona más_.

Edward venía con la niña sobre su hombro que se chupaba un dedito a la par que se acurrucaba también en su cuello mientras con sus otros deditos acariciaba las cicatrices, signo inequívoco de que estaba cansada y de que se iba a quedar dormidita. En momento como esos, cuando Edward estaba entre _otras personas _fuera del entorno de los Cullen, como era Jake, por ejemplo, se daba cuenta de lo que habían cambiado o de lo que había madurado. Verle día a día casi no le hacía apreciar sus cambios físicos, pero ahora, junto a Jake eran más que evidentes. Edward había _crecido _cuando Jake en cambio se podía haber permitido dejar de ser un _adulto _y volver a una _post-adolescencia normal_, toda la normalidad que cabía en ellos. Al dejar de mutar en hombre lobo toda su estructura dejó de dispararse y ahora mismo Edward era más alto que él. Sus estructuras eran completamente distintas pero Edward estaba más fibroso incluso siendo más estrecho y aunque su piel era más pálida, el bronceado le sentaba terriblemente bien. Su cabello sólo se dejaba ver con reflejos bronce en el invierno porque en el momento que salía un rayo de sol se empezaba a tornar a dorado y hoy mismo como misión para las vacaciones ni siquiera estaba afeitado aunque ella se quejara lo mismo que Lizzie y Lexie al pincharle cuando les besaba.

A nadie le había sentado tan bien cumplir 21 años como a Edward aunque supusiera más cervezas y una nueva resaca por culpa de Emmett.

-Nah- suspiró- Forks tiene demasiada marcha para ella y ha declinado la invitación.

-Deberíamos pasarnos nosotros por Seattle entonces, ¿eh, amor?- le dio un codacito a Bella- Quizás Emmett tenga razón y al final la _misteriosa novia _de Jake sea una invención suya para que le dejemos de emparejar.

-Oye, tío- cargó mejor a Lexie sobre su cadera incluso pegándole un meneo al niño- Que vosotros tengáis que ir por ahí de dos en dos no significa que el resto debamos de hacerlo. Y el grandullón debería de meterse en sus asuntos porque la _Barbie _parece a punto de _explotar_.

Edward se echó a reír lo mismo que Bella y en otro meneo Lexie volvió a los brazos de su madre porque discutir de sus _temas amorosos _parecía estresarle más teniendo a un niño encima. Edward le devolvió el codacito a Jacob y sin más bromas le invitó a ir a saludar al resto. Alice enseguida salió del agua con Jasper para acercarse dando saltitos e incluso abrazarle, Jasper le dio educadamente la mano y empezaron una charla cortés hasta que Emmett se apuntó llevando a Henry en hombros. Un segundo más tarde llegaban Rosalie y su barriga para recordarle que aún _era muy pequeño para jalearle de esa manera _y que _sería mejor ponerle un rato a la sombra_. Con mirada resignada Emmett dejó al niño en el suelo, Bella hizo lo mismo con Lexie y de la mano fueron caminando hacia donde Esme estaba con Louise sentadas a la sombra.

-¿Te apuntas después a unas cervezas?- preguntó Emmett.

-Tiene planes, Emm- respondió Edward- Ha quedado con su _novia_.

-¡Ja!- exclamó- Si no existe. Vamos a alguna fiesta y te buscaremos una de _verdad_. A Edward se las tengo que quitar de encima.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Bella.

-Es mentira- contestó Edward- No le hagas ni caso. Es a él a quien se le tiran encima.

-¿No me digas?- añadió Rosalie con retintín- Quizás seas tú hoy el que tenga como _plan _darme un masaje porque tus _hijos _me están destrozando la espalda y no puedas tomarte ni una cerveza.

-¿Hijos? ¿_Dos_?- repitió Jacob abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Gemelas- le aclaró Bella- Dos _niñas_. ¿No es genial?

-Dios mío, ¿quién es el siguiente en _procrear _entonces? Por que el cielo no quiera que los Cullen vuelvan a ser número _impar_- exclamó levantando las manos- ¿Serás tú?- señaló a Alice.

-¿Yo?- repitió ella con su vocecilla de campanilla estridente- Yo no soy como Bella y como Rose, que se han pasado los últimos tres años embarazadas- arrugó la nariz- Además, miro y miro y no veo nada de _eso _en el futuro, así que quizás te toque a ti- le señaló con el dedo.

-¿A mí?- alzó la voz tres octavas por encima de su tono normal- Estaba hablando de los Cullen, no de mí.

-Jake, le pese a quien le pese- bromeó Bella- tú ya eres un _Cullen_.

-¡Eh!- exclamó Emmett- Si Edward deja a Lizzie con la _abuela _podemos echar un partido de futbol antes de que el jefe Swan venga a detener a Carlisle por la gran humareda que está armando con las pobres hamburguesas.

-¿Un partido?- repitió Bella- ¿Y quieres que juegue yo?

-Rose no puede- contestó con ojos de cachorrito.

-Asumo entonces que me querrás en tu equipo.

-¡Ja!- volvió a exclamar- Si juego es para ganar: Jasper, Jake y yo contra Alice, Bella y Edward. Rose hace de árbitro.

-¿Por qué has de decidir tú los equipos? ¿Quién se ha muerto para que de repente tú _mandes _en nosotros?- inquirió Edward.

-Soy el _mayor_. Soy tu hermano mayor y te callas- le replicó.

-¿Tú mayor? ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso? Tengo _18 años _más que tú, mira por donde que yo soy tu hermano mayor- añadió dándole con el dedo en el pecho.

-Bella- dijo Emmett súbitamente serio- Coge a Lizzie de los brazos de tu marido porque tengo que echar un pulso con él.

-¿Por qué no escoge Jasper los equipos? Es el único que tiene _cabeza _en esta familia- preguntó Bella rescatando a la niña del ataque de testosterona.

-Yo no echo pulsos con nadie para demostrar que tengo razón: no soy un _troglodita_- le recriminó Edward a su hermano.

-Oh, perdone, _doctor Cullen_…- le hizo burla sacándole la lengua.

-Voy a tumbarme- dijo Rosalie con un suspiro teatral- Las peleas entre Edward y Emmett dejaron de divertirme hace 40 años.

-¿Y Jake?- insistió Bella- Puede escogerlos él.

-Bah- suspiró Emmett- Que tú le hayas nombrado un _Cullen _no significa que lo sea para los efectos.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó Alice- ¡Yo escojo los equipos! Lo acabo de _ver_. Así que _chitón_: Bella, Edward y Jazz, contra Emmett, Jake y yo. Y el que pierda, paga las cervezas de esta noche porque ya somos todos mayores de edad, ¿verdad?

Seis pares de ojos se volvieron hacia Jacob que se volvió a sonrojar y rascar la nuca. Meneó la cabeza y exhaló cansado para decir:

-Sí, tiene 21 años. Os llevaré a los fuegos artificiales de Seattle. Y que nadie se vaya de la lengua delante de Charlie porque mi _carné de identidad _pone que también yo soy mayor de edad.


	56. Epílogo 4 Una vida normal

**Epílogo 4 - Una vida normal.  
**

-Shh! Hacéis demasiado ruido- se quejó Alice.

-Eres una aburrida, hermanita- contestó Emmett dando un traspiés para bajarse del coche- Aquel _Tequila _tenía tu nombre. ¿Es todo lo que has aprendido a hacer en Texas?

-El alcohol me da más dolor de cabeza que las visiones- se defendió ella- Y además, si yo también hubiera bebido, quién os habría traído a casa.

Jasper se bajó del coche tras Emmett con otro traspiés lo que hizo que Emmett estallara en carcajadas, al reproche unísono de los demás. Empezó a bromear con el _Mayor Jasper Whitlock _y lo que _dirían sus superiores sobre verle en su estado de embriaguez_ pero incluso para Jasper con su calma las bromas de Emmett tenían su tope y ese fue rebasado a la salida de Seattle sacándole el dedo _corazón _obscenamente.

Bella, que conducía el otro coche salía justo en ese mismo momento para ver la escena de Jasper haciéndole tal gesto a Emmett que se quedaba con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir por lo que se echó también a reír lo mismo que Edward que se peleaba con el cinturón de seguridad que le quería _estrangular_, cosa que no dejaba de decir desde que emprendieron el viaje de vuelta.

-Todos estáis contra mí. Os odio a todos- dijo enfurruñado- Sois una _mierda _de hermanos y hermanas.

-Aún podría ser peor- intentó decir Edward totalmente serio pero que se le escapara el hipo le hizo quedar bastante mal- Y que Rose bajara y te viera a sí.

-O que Esme supiera que has pronunciado la palabra de _seis letras _en su casa- apostilló Alice.

-Bah. Que os den. Me voy a la cama. Y me volveré a Nueva Inglaterra donde la gente en los pubs me aprecia, _panda de muermos_.

Se giró sobre sus talones y se tuvo que sujetar en el coche para no caerse, pero lo peor de todo es que intentó caminar hacia la puerta del garaje en vez de hacia la puerta de la cocina. Jasper volvió a reír, Alice simuló tapándose con la mano su risa de duendecillo y Edward prosiguió con la broma sobre _quizás deberían de llamar a Rosalie para que bajara a por él_.

-Me tumbaré un poco en el salón a que se me pase- observó coherentemente.

-Una idea genial.- contestó Alice- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Asintió como si estuviera desvalido y con su envergadura enorme se apoyó en su hermana para que Jasper le cogiera del otro lado, aunque su condición no fuera más allá, encaminándose hacia los escalones que conducían a la puerta de la cocina. Edward se volvió a reír diciendo que _no contara con él en ninguna fiesta más en Nueva Inglaterra donde aún tenía una reputación _pero que se tropezara con algo inexistente le hizo cerrar la boca de inmediato.

-¿Tú también necesitas ayuda?- bromeó Bella.

-Tal vez… pero sólo un poco.

Se rió y le cogió de la cintura para que él se apoyara en sus hombros. No solían hacerlo muy a menudo cuando estaban en Nueva Inglaterra por las clases o los horarios de la rotaciones de Edward pero siempre que querían salir por alguna ocasión especial, Esme se quedaba gustosa con los niños. Quizás por eso era una de las razones por las que sentía que seguía teniendo una _vida normal _y que no se estaba perdiendo nada de las cosas que vivían las _chicas de su edad _- que no estuvieran casadas, independientes y con hijos - porque contaba con todas las _experiencias humanas _que quería y la de emborracharse y la resaca no quería recordarla más.

Su cumpleaños de los 21 fue memorable y no sabía cómo había vuelto a la cama después de su fiesta o cuanto alcohol era capaz de tolerar porque Emmett se dedicó a hacérselo engullir como si no tuviera fondo.

Salieron del garaje hacia la cocina y atajaron hacia el piso superior por la escalera para llegar al pasillo. Bueno, al menos Esme no les esperaba levantada porque aunque todos tuviera la _edad legal _de beber era algo que no le gustaba demasiado y siempre les reprochaba con miradas amorosamente decepcionadas. Sólo había dejado un par de lámparas encendidas así que intentando hacer el menor ruido posible cruzaron hacia su habitación, cuya puerta estaba abierta.

Entró, dejó que Edward pasara primero y después cerró para encender la luz. Primer tramo superado. Dejaría que se metiera en la cama y después le iría a dar un beso a los niños porque ya habían pasado demasiadas horas sin verles.

-Es agradable la novia de Jake, ¿verdad?

Una especie de sonido gutural le contestó porque cuando se volvió sólo vio el cuerpo de Edward incrustado en la cama bocabajo con la cabeza contra las almohadas lo que le hizo reírse a carcajadas para ir hacia él y sentarse a horcajadas sobre su espalda.

-Estoy muy borracho- habló contra las almohadas- Odio a Emmett.

-Siempre le echas la culpa pero no vi que te obligara a soltar una cerveza para coger la siguiente- bromeó ella besándole la nuca.

-Sí me obligó. Lo que pasa que tú no lo sabes. Aunque tenga esa pinta de _majadero_, Emmett es muy listo; siempre nos ha engañado a todos.

Se volvió a reír y así se incorporó porque él pretendía girarse. Lo hizo en dos tiempos y con varios sonidos guturales para quedar boca arriba aún con una almohada tapándole la cara.

-¿Estás mareado?

Negó debajo de su almohada.

-Deberías desvestirte y meterte en la cama porque si Esme se entera nos caerá una bronca tremenda, si Rosalie no se lo ha chivado ya.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu madre tiene más de 100 años- se quitó la almohada- Voy a darle un beso a los niños.

Intentó incorporarse y aunque en su primer movimiento ni siquiera lo logró, cuando se apoyó en los codos, Bella le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte así a los niños: se marearán con que solo estés en la misma habitación que ellos- rió- Yo les daré besos por los dos.

-Entonces- se dejó caer para volver a taparse con la almohada- Aquí espero para que me des a mí mi _beso _de buenas noches.

Riéndose de nuevo, Bella se incorporó para salir de la habitación, con todo el sigilo que pudo. Llegó a la primera puerta, lo que era ahora el cuarto de Lexie y Henry y se asomó para verles dormir incluso en la misma camita uno abrazado al otro. Estaban a la luz de su lamparilla de estrellas para que no se asustaran con la oscuridad y eran tan adorables que podría quedarse allí toda la noche si no estuviera tan cansada. Les arropó, besó a cada uno en la mejilla, respiró esa maravillosa esencia que tenían después del baño y les susurró:

-Buenas noches, pequeños.

Salió dejando la puerta entre abierta y se asomó ahora a la habitación de las niñas: rosa chicle con doseles y coronas de princesas, como a Alice se le había antojado, tan cargado de decoración que hasta hacía daño mirarla lo que le supuso más de una discusión con Rosalie, por lo que las gemelas tendrían ahora otra habitación en el otro ala de la casa. Cada una estaba en una de sus cunitas pero incluso miraban la una para la otra así que sólo tuvo que quedarse en medio para observarlas.

Lizzie se chupaba el dedito inmersa en su sueño y Louise hacía lo mismo pero con su chupete puesto. Lizzie también había decidido semanas atrás que para qué conformarse con un aséptico chupete si podría chupetear a su padre cuando éste le tenía en brazos. Esperaba que no le hubiera dado mucho la lata a Esme y a Carlisle para acostarla porque si su padre no le cantaba una nana, a veces no se quería ni dormir.

Por el contrario, Louise era un angelito y con su pijamita rosa lo parecía aún más. Era una _mini-Esme _con la mirada azul de Carlisle lo que la hacía quizás más especial con un precioso pelo color caramelo ahora revuelto encima de su almohadita de estrellas.

¿Serían ellas tan amigas como ella lo era de Alice y de Rosalie? Seguro que sí. Y cuando las gemelas llegaran podrían hacer hasta su propio equipo para jugar al futbol.

Besó a cada niña, también las arropó y dijo:

-Dulces sueños, preciosas.

Se incorporó y arrimó la puerta pero justo cuando iba a cruzar el pasillo una sombra la interceptó: Esme abrochándose la bata que salía de su habitación.

-¡Oh!- suspiró- Eres tú, cariño. Había escuchado ruidos por el receptor y creía que alguna de las niñas se había despertado.

-No, están bien. Sólo quería darles las buenas noches. Perdona por haberte molestado.

-Carlisle me obligó a acostarme, me iba a quedar esperando: ya sabes que no duermo bien hasta que cada uno está sano y salvo en su cama.

-Lo sé, es una sensación que a mí tampoco me gusta demasiado. Si Charlie se hubiera llevado finalmente a Lexie a su casa estoy seguro que no podría dormirme.

Con su buena intención y como cada vez que se reunían, como Lexie se cogía a la pierna de su abuelo como si su vida dependiera de ello, éste se ofrecía a que pasara la noche en su casa hasta quizás que convencía al niño con tretas tales de _llevarle a pescar _o _jugar al baseball _pero cuando Charlie se daba cuenta todo lo que debía de hacer con el pequeño - desde darle de cenar con cuidado de que no se atragantara o bañarle antes de acostarse- siempre dejaba el tema correr hasta que Lexie se olvidaba o se quedaba dormido antes de que él se fuera.

Y hoy no había sido menos con la excusa de que ellos salieran a divertirse en Seattle y respiró aliviado cuando Lexie se quedó dormido en sus brazos pasándoselo a Edward como si fuera algún tipo de bomba a punto de explotar.

-¿Han ido bien los fuegos artificiales de Seattle?

-Sí, ha sido divertido. La novia de Jake es genial.

-¿Ah, sí?- le cogió del brazo en signo de confidencia- ¿Guapa?

-Sí, hacen muy buena pareja. Se llama Rachel. Parece muy buena chica. Y están muy enamorados.

-Es muy curioso, ¿verdad? La primera vez que nos reunimos todos, Jacob tenía sentimientos por ti y Edward estaba celoso- soltó una risita- Se caían mal, mutuamente. Uno no quería que estuvieras a solas con el otro y el otro no soportaba que estuvieras a solas con el uno. Y ahora es un miembro más de la familia. Que incluso tiene su propia pareja. Saldrá bien- suspiró esperanzada- Estoy completamente segura. Ese chico se merece toda la estabilidad y tranquilidad del mundo. Él y toda la familia Black.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Esme sonrió y le dio un reconfortante abrazo, cosa que más le gustaba de compartir cotidianidad: sus abrazos amorosos, sus besos y sus palabras dulces. Y los niños la adoraban. Era la mejor madre y abuela del mundo. Había nacido para ello, sin ningún tipo de dudas.

-Buenas noches, cariño. No te preocupes de los niños y descansa, que nosotros nos ocupamos de ellos.

-Buenas noches, Esme.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró de nuevo en la habitación para cerrar la puerta lo que le hizo reírse otra vez porque Edward seguía de la misma postura.

-Deberías de estar ya en la cama.

La almohada se movió y salió el sonido gutural, así que llegó hasta él y lo primero que hizo fue quitarle las zapatillas deportivas para tirarlas al suelo seguido de los calcetines. Gateó por su cuerpo y cuando empezó a forcejear con el cinturón, se destapó para mirarla con la cara congestionada e incluso la marca de la almohada sobre la piel.

-Creo que por mucho que me concentrara hoy no conseguiría _leerte _la mente- dijo con voz engolada.

Bella volvió a reír y sentándose a horcajadas le besó para que recostara la cabeza de nuevo.

-Bueno, quizás hoy lo logre yo _contigo_. Apuesto a que sé lo que hay ahora mismo en tu mente.

-Prueba…- dijo el tono más sugerente que su voz pastosa pudo.

Bella rió contra sus labios y después los resbaló hacia su cuello para recrearse ahí durante un buen rato donde los sonidos guturales se convirtieron en suspiros paulatinamente a la par que las manos cobraban vida y trepaban por dentro de su camisa. Bella dio un paso más sacándole a él la camiseta por la cabeza para volver con los besos pero un ruido fuera de la habitación - unos lloros, para ser precisos- les desconcentró a los dos.

Ese sonido era una constante en su vida desde hacía tres años, porque cuando Lexie cesó de llorar por las noches empezó el turno de Lizzie. Bella siempre bromeaba que tenía un _súper poder _porque podía escuchar llorar a un bebé en 3 kilómetros a la redonda o diferenciar los quejidos del suyo entre un montón más, y Edward estaba siempre tan alerta que no era la primera vez que en medio de una clase le parecía escuchar llorar a un bebé en el pasillo recriminándole al que fuera por tener un timbre en el móvil tan estridente.

Se quedaron mirando el uno hacia el otro, pero cuando sonó una puerta cerrándose a la par que el lloro cesaba, Edward la sujetó cogiéndola de la barbilla para decir:

-Hoy no es cosa nuestra, que la abuela se ocupe.

-Quizás le duela la barriga o tenga gases. Y sólo se calma cuando tú la coges y le cantas.

-Bella, hoy no estoy para nanas.

Se volvió a reír y las risas nuevamente quedaron amortiguadas por sus besos para ir convirtiéndose en los mismos suspiros que antes. Las manos que cobraron vida ahora fueron hacia el pantalón para meterse dentro y las de Edward ya se deshacían de la camisa para dedicarse más al broche del sujetador.

Mentiría si dijera que después de dos embarazos todo era maravilloso y que su cuerpo no había cambiado nada. Afortunadamente, Lexie le dejó de recuerdo unas cuantas curvas que antes no tenía pero perder el peso extra de Lizzie aún ahora 10 meses después de su nacimiento le había costado bastante: seguía siendo delgada, su estómago volvió a estar tan plano como entonces pero aquellos minúsculos bikinis que Alice compró por docenas para su luna de miel cogían polvo en el armario. Aunque que Edward le mirara con los mismos ojos con su llamita de lujuria en ellos cuando estaban en un momento _así_, ayudaba muchísimo. O que además con él no tuviera ningún tipo de pudor y que la comprendiera completamente lo hacía todo más fácil.

-Eres preciosa, mi amor.

-Mientes- dijo ella divertida.

-No lo estás intentando- respondió- No te estás concentrando para _leerme _la mente. Así sabrás que no miento.

Iba a contestar que había oído que _los borrachos nunca mentían _pero que quizás él era una excepción cuando no pudo por culpa de un suspiro que se apoderó de su cuerpo desde los dedos de los pies hasta los cabellos porque la mano de Edward estaba posicionada en el sitio perfecto en el momento adecuado como siempre.

En ocasiones así le daban lástima el resto de las mujeres del mundo cuyas parejas no eran capaces de leerle la mente y de conocerla a la perfección porque sólo veía ventajas.

Le deslizó hábilmente el pantalón por las piernas y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya sólo le quedaban las braguitas. Si hubiera unas olimpiadas en desnudar a su pareja, Edward de por seguro sería campeón sin necesidad de esforzarse porque a veces a ella sólo le había dado tiempo a quitarle los zapatos y ella yacía encima de la cama con solamente la goma del pelo sujetándole la coleta. Y así se reía de aquellos tiempos en los que sólo tenía que aguantarse y desear tener a Edward para ella sola, donde se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de soportarlos.

Despertarse con él cada mañana era mágico y estos cuatro años de matrimonio solamente eso no había ocurrido cuando había estado hospitalizada por el nacimiento de sus pequeños. Dormirse cada noche sobre su pecho era maravilloso y lo que a veces - cuando por culpa de sus rotaciones llegaba tarde a casa - no lograba hacer hasta que le veía cruzar el umbral. Sabía que iba a ser duro cuando el próximo semestre comenzaran sus turnos como residente con guardias de 24 horas pero estaba tan feliz en la Escuela de Medicina que si le suponía un poco de insomnio por no poder escuchar su corazón y su respiración para quedarse dormida no importaba demasiado.

Porque en cuatro años ya había entrado en la Escuela de Medicina casi sin pasar por el _college _e iba rumbo a especializarse en cirugía de urgencias.

Sí, haberse casado con alguien de más de 110 años tenía sus ventajas.

-Edward…- suspiró.

-Sí, estaba pensando precisamente eso- respondió él contra su piel.

-Estás haciendo trampa, dijiste que hoy no podrías.

-Oírte _doblemente _me desconcentra, así que ahora deja las palabras- contestó divertido- Y piensa en todo lo que me quieres, que es lo que más me gusta.

Acostumbrarse a tener esas conversaciones era tan fácil como acostumbrarse a tenerle siempre a su lado, lo que hacía sus encuentros _íntimos _aún más especiales. Y si creía que algo de eso, de todo que sentía por él, iba a cambiar con el paso del tiempo, qué equivocada estaba: ni con los embarazos, ni con los partos, ni con los primeros meses de vida de sus bebés. Había estado acertada con pensar en su luna de miel que ya se había acabado el reprimirse y era el momento de disfrutar de esa pasión física arrolladora con la que no había parado de deleitase siempre que tenían oportunidad.

Como de tenerle desnudo para ella sola, de sentirle formar parte de su cuerpo, de sincronizar sus movimientos, sus suspiros, sus jadeos…

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó aún sin aliento.

Edward asintió cerrando los ojos para recobrar también la respiración mientras les cubría con el edredón dorado de plumas. Así le acurrucó contra su pecho para acariciarle los cabellos mientras le besaba lo que él respondió abrazándola también para deslizar la yema de los dedos por su piel: desde la nunca hasta la espalda recreándose en la forma de los huesos de la columna.

Por eso le hacía sentir la única mujer de la faz de la Tierra.

-Es la mejor manera que conozco para que se me pase la borrachera- bromeó.

-Mmm…- ronroneó Bella- Deberíamos aplicarlo siempre.

-Sí, aunque fue una pena que el día de tu cumpleaños te quedaras en estado _comatoso _y no pudiera _aprovecharme _de ti- añadió Edward divertido.

-Fue culpa de Emmett- refunfuñó- Él me obligó.

-¿Ves lo que nos hace a todos el _majadero_?- añadió para reírse.

Bella también se rió y se volvió a acurrucar en él. La casa estaba totalmente en calma y al estar tan aislados del pueblo le impedían hasta escuchar un coche pasar por la carretera, al contrario de lo que les pasaba en Hanover. Además, añadiendo los cristales blindados podía haber estallado la guerra fuera, que ni se hubieran enterado.

-Me encanta estar aquí- añadió Bella- donde todo empezó.

Edward estuvo unos instante más acariciándole la piel para abrir los ojos y levantar la vista encontrándose con la cara adorable de Bella sonriéndole, aún con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo e incluso la frente perlada de sudor. Le besó sonoramente y le sonrió.

-Bueno, creo que teníamos bastante andadura hasta que llegamos _aquí_- dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Pero _aquí _empezó lo verdaderamente importante- insistió apretándose contra él.

Edward se rió para volver a acariciarle la espalda y con Bella acurrucada contra su cuello miró por encima de la cama: la mesilla donde estaba el despertador o más allá el ventanal que daba al bosque. A él también le encantaba estar de vuelta allí, más además contando que le esperaban más de un mes y medio de descanso y relax en familia, de poder disfrutar de Jasper y Alice a los que veía menos o de que los niños jugaran con sus primo Henry o con su tía Louise aunque trataran diariamente.

-Si quieres que volvamos a Forks, puedo hacer la residencia aquí.

Bella levantó la cabeza como un resorte para mirarle, incluso frunciendo el ceño. Se incorporó incluso apoyándose en un codo con gesto confundido.

-¿Me lo has… _leído_? ¿Pensaba en eso mientras…?- preguntó con su adorable rubor en las mejillas.

-No exactamente. Pero es algo que siempre te ronda la mente. Incluso lo pensabas _ayer _en casa. Aunque si no pudiera _leerte _sabría lo que echas de menos a Charlie y lo que deseas estar aquí con él.

Suspirando, Bella se volvió a acurrucar así que Edward la arropó de nuevo con el edredón incluso acariciándole los cabellos para besarle la cabeza. Estuvieron así en silencio hasta que Bella dijo sumergida en sus brazos:

-¿Y Esme y Carlisle? ¿O Emmett y Rosalie? Ahora todos viven en Hanover. -No creo que tengan ningún problema en volver. A Esme y a Carlisle les encanta Forks, y Rosalie y Emmett se mudarán donde estén ellos. Quizás Rosalie proteste, pero no se alejará demasiado de nosotros con la ayuda que necesitará con dos bebés en camino- bromeó.

Sin levantar la cabeza estuvo otros instantes callada, acariciándole también la espalda con la yema de los dedos para después mirarle. Sonrió y asintió, y que él también sonriera para besarla lo dejó todo dicho.

-Te quiero mucho- añadió él.

-Como yo a ti.

* * *

Los rayos de un tímido sol plateado despertaron a Bella a la mañana siguiente. Abrió los ojos para ver por el ventanal cómo despuntaban los rayos entre las nubes altas color lavanda y sin moverse se quedó observando el paisaje que no sabía que echaba tanto de menos hasta que estaba allí: las copas de los frondosos árboles, el color verduzco que todo lo cubría y las diferentes tonalidades que tenían las nubes.

Se incorporó cuidadosamente para no molestar a Edward y así se deslizó fuera de la cama. Una vez de pie se volvió para mirarle y como hacía cada día que ella cambiaba de postura, se giró - frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios exactamente como hacía Lexie - resguardándose de la claridad con el brazo para quedar de lado en la cama y la mano izquierda a lo largo de la almohada. Le acarició la alianza como él también hacía y sigilosamente salió del cuarto.

Seguro que eso lo decían todas las madres pero antes que hacer cualquier cosa cada mañana, tenía que ir a comprobar cómo estaban sus hijos, por lo que cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación de lo niños. La luz de la lamparilla ya quedaba ensombrecida por la claridad del exterior así que pudo ver cómo Henry estaba despierto, destapado y jugando con sus piececitos doblado sobre sí mismo. En cuanto la vio, la señaló con el dedito y la llamó con su chupete puesto.

-Buenos días- respondió tendiéndole los brazos- ¿No puedes dormir más?

-Jugar- respondió.

Se rió y le besó la frente para revolverle sus rizos rubios. Era tan incansable como Emmett y cansaba a Lexie a la misma velocidad que Edward se cansaba de su hermano, así que antes de que le hastiara decidió llevárselo de allí.

-Yo juego contigo, vamos a ver si hay alguien más despierto, ¿vale?

-¡Sí!- exclamó.

Antes de salir hacia el pasillo comprobó que Lexie seguía dormido - apretando los labios de la misma manera que Edward - arrimando la puerta prosiguió pasillo adelante hasta el cuarto de las niñas.

Esme y Carlisle por supuesto que ya estaban levantados: parecía que necesitaban menos sueño ahora que cuando eran vampiros. Lo mismo que Alice. Estaban todos en la habitación de las niñas y por las risas parecía que estaban en una fiesta. De hecho, Carlisle tenía a Lizzie en brazos con su carita contra la suya, acariciándole con los deditos las cicatrices del cuello lo mismo que hacía con Edward, mirando como Esme, Louise y Alice jugaban. Los dos adultos estaban sentadas en las sillitas rosas en torno a la mesa y la niña le servía en tacitas de juguete.

-¿Hay té para dos más?- preguntó Bella.

Cuando Lexie abrió los ojitos, se los rascó para después quedarse sentado en la camita. Miró a su alrededor pero mamá no estaba para darle besos como cada mañana, ni papá tampoco, pero ni siquiera su primo Henry, quien había dormido a su lado. Vio que hacía sol fuera así que deseó ir a la playa como ayer, a bañarse y a comer la barbacoa que hacía el abuelo, así que se deslizó por su camita para llegar al suelo con sus pies descalzos y salir de la habitación.

En el pasillo se quedó quieto y miró a ambos lados: a la derecha oía las risas de la abuela, tía Alice y quizás su hermana y a la izquierda estaba la habitación de papá y mamá, así que caminó hacia allí. La puerta estaba cerrada por lo que se tuvo que colgar de la manilla pero lo logró, la entornó y se adentró en su cuarto. Corrió hacia la cama, se subió de un salto y se deslizó hacia adelante donde su padre estaba acostado.

-Papi- le picó en el brazo- Papi, vamos a la playa.

Su padre tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. De echo, antes de hacerlo emitió una especie de suspiro y levantó la cabeza abriendo sólo un ojo para mirarle.

-Lexie- volvió a suspirar- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y mamá?

-No sé- levantó las manitas para después incorporarse- Vamos a la playa, papi. ¿Viene también el abuelo?

Con esa frase no sólo elevó el tono un par de octavas de su dulce vocecilla infantil sino que además se puso a saltar, meneando el colchón, las almohadas y la cabeza de Edward. Tenía la sensación de tener un clavo en mitad de la frente por culpa de las cervezas de ayer y de la falta de sueño y que el pequeño le batiera de aquella manera no lo hacía nada mejor.

-Hijo, por favor- le interceptó con un solo brazo para recostarle contra él- ¿Por qué no duermes aquí un poco, en la cama de papá y mamá?

-Es de día, papá, de día no se duerme- explicó.

-Sólo un poco: papá está muy cansado; ayer saltó muchas olas contigo y si no duerme un rato más, hoy no las podrá saltar.

-Sí, papá es muy fuerte, es el más fuerte de todos los papás.

Lo dijo con aquella carita de adoración que a Edward no le faltó más que emitir su suspiro de orgullo y estrecharle más contra él para llenarle de besos. El niño se echó a reír así que él además aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas.

Todo el mundo decía que era su vivo retrato pero en ocasiones como esas, en la manera que le miraba o en sus expresiones, para él era igual que Bella.

-¡Pinchas, papá!- se quejó entre risas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Ahora verás!

Prosiguió con las cosquillas para además subirle la camiseta de su pijama y soplarle en la barriga lo que estalló al niño en carcajadas. Le levantó en el aire para repetirlo y después le sentó sobre su pecho.

-¿Qué jaleo es éste?

Bella estaba en la puerta con Lizzie en brazos mientras la niña sujetaba su biberón del desayuno. ¡Oh! ¿Se lo había perdido? Él le preparaba el biberón del desayuno todos los días antes de irse a clase y la bañaba y vestía antes de que llegara Esme para cuidar de ella si no tenía trabajo o dejarla en la guardería junto a Louise, Henry o Lexie, que como _ya era mayor_, iba al colegio.

Eran cosas que a cualquier chico de su edad - de su edad biológica-, a cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase - todos mayores ya que él iba cursos adelantado, le agobiaban de sólo pensarlo pero a él le encantaba y le hacía sentir que más que nunca tenía una _vida normal_, incluyendo el dolor de espalda por haber estado agachado cogiendo a su hijo media tarde o de cabeza por culpa de la resaca.

-¡Playa, mami! ¡Vamos a la playa!- exclamó el niño.

Porque por esas tres personas que estaban en la misma habitación tenía una _vida_.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**_ ¿Has llegado hasta aquí? ¡Enhorabuena! Eso significa que has leído dos historias con 84 capítulos una y con 56 capítulos otra. ¡Casi nada! Pero como recompensa y como a mí me gustan tanto estos Edward y Bella (y los Cullen) como a ti, he decidido escribir una serie de "outtakes" bajo el título "Luz del Alba" donde sabremos que ocurrió en su marcha a la Universidad hasta su vuelta a Forks, como Edward le prometió a Bella al acabar su carrera, líneas antes en este mismo capítulo. _

_¿Listo para más acción? Sólo te digo que gracias por seguir a mi imaginación._

_Noe._


End file.
